Sin título
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Itachi se encarga de su hermanito, al mudarse a un nuevo poblado conocerán a un par de rubios que les cambiarán la vida. UA. Yaoi. MinatoxItachi, NarutoxSasuke
1. Es hora

Por convertir mis momentos de frustración y tristeza en algo mejor con solo escucharme.

Porque eres el oído que se presta para escuchar mis sandeces.

Porque estas dentro de la lista de mis personas importantes.

Porque eres mi ídolo en el tipo de fanfics rositas (XD!)

Porque… porque sí XD

Para Kea Langrey

Tebayo-Producciones Presenta:

Un fanfic de Naruto.

Por Zusaku Kaze.

**Declaratoria**: (que todo mundo se sabe, y solo pondre en el primer capítulo) Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero los usaré para mi fanfic, en el cual (¡oh mala suerte la mía!), la gente tiene tan buen juicio que no me da ni un centavo por él.

**De que va**: Itachi se encarga de su hermanito, al mudarse a un nuevo poblado conocerán a un par de rubios que no solo les cambiarán la vida. UA. Yaoi. Lemon en capis futuros. Y… XP… si, no me sale bien, pero intentaré hacer un fic rosita y si se puede, un poco cursi. Deséenme suerte.

MinatoxItachi NarutoxSasuke

* * *

_**Sin Título**_

**_1_**

Sasuke contó otra vez las manchas en el asiento delantero. No fuera a ser que se le hubiera pasado alguna. Está bien, la verdad es que estaba demasiado harto.

El clima era espantoso, exageradamente soleado para poder fijarse en el exterior. Tenía que conformarse con distraerse gracias a la colección de suciedad del transporte.

-Itachi…

El joven a su lado giró apenas los ojos para verle. Se limitó a retirar la mano del libro, unir los dedos índice y medio, estampando las puntas en la frente de su hermanito. Un movimiento que el pequeño no se esperaba.

Llevó ambas manos a la pequeña frente justo en el lugar afectado, frunciendo las cejas.

-Aún no llegamos, Sasuke.

-¡Pero!...

-Me has hecho la misma pregunta tres veces.

Cruzó los bracitos. Itachi apenas dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke tenía ese puchero encantador que tanto le gustaba lograr al mayor de los Uchiha.

El llegar al país de fuego les daría comienzo a su nueva historia.

Posiblemente se hubiera dado cuenta del momento en que cruzaron el portón de bienvenida de la ciudad, pero el constante movimiento del autobús había terminado por dejarlo dormido.

Itachi esperó pacientemente a que todos bajaran, dedicándose a delinear en un además acariciante las delgadas cejas negras del pequeño. Finalmente lo movió, Sasuke había estado largo tiempo recargado en el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-Es hora.

Se talló los ojos, poniéndose perezosamente en pie. Si fuera un poco menos orgulloso, le hubiese pedido a Itachi que le cargara. Pero eso no era digno de un Uchiha, según le había dicho su padre un sinfín de veces, cuando el pequeño de siete años emitía el mínimo quejido.

La ciudad tenía edificaciones demasiado rústicas. Sasuke hizo lo posible por no parecer sorprendido, aunque sus ojos negros estuvieran bien abiertos, como si esperase encontrar algo que les saltara de entre los profundos (y al parecer sin fondo) callejones entre muchas de las casas.

Sasuke elevó lentamente la mano, de forma inconciente la aferró a la de Itachi. El mayor estaba al tanto de que no sería algo sencillo venir de una agitada ciudad, para terminar en un poblado que tenía posiblemente el doble de personas y la mitad de espacio. Ya ni hablar de las comodidades a las que estaban acostumbrados.

Todos parecían conocerse, algo que a ninguno de los dos les agradó. No es que fueran excesivamente ariscos, sino que la mirada de condescendencia no era algo que se les diera bien soportar.

Itachi pasó las manos debajo de las axilas del más pequeño, jalándolo sorpresivamente hacia arriba para depositarlo en el asiento. Itachi tuvo que sonreírle un poco aunque no lo deseara, para que el niño le soltara los antebrazos a los que se había aferrado ante el desconcierto. Tras dar la dirección correcta, el hombre que era dueño del transporte comenzó a jalar la carretilla de dos ruedas.

Sasuke miró la punta de sus zapatos para evitar preguntar porqué una persona era la que hacía el trabajo de un animal. Al menos era lo que había visto en las ilustraciones de los libros.

El niño se alegró de traer puestos los horribles botines que mamá había insistido en comprarle, aunque él había demostrado con un gesto realmente hastiado que los odiaba.

La calle a la que habían llegado no tenía pavimento. El pequeño de oscuros cabellos arrugó la nariz, mirando el cielo para buscar al menos algún rastro de nube. Había demasiado lodo como para creer que con ese día soleado sus zapatitos estuvieran embarrados.

Cuando el hombre de la carreta partió, Sasuke estuvo a punto de llorar. Se había amontonado en el borde de la rueda un montón de lodo, al girar terminó supliendo la función de una catapulta que violentaba el rostro del pequeño.

Si, también había manchado la ropa del mayor, pero a Sasuke le importó muy poco que Itachi, con toda la dignidad del mundo, hubiera quitado de su camiseta el lodo como si fueran migas de pan.

Estaba acalorado, con las mejillas que normalmente eran pálidas, tan coloradas que parecía se las hubieran pellizcado. El sudor le pegaba la ropa y hacía su piel pegajosa. Tenía hambre y estaba sucio.

-¡Quiero ir con mamá! –Pasó el antebrazo por la cara para limpiarse.

La declaración no había sido entre lágrimas, sino la exigencia digna de un adulto muy molesto. Itachi sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Estas oficialmente secuestrado.

Maldita buena educación que le permitía saber el significado de demasiadas palabras. A pesar de que intentó ocultarlo con toda el decoro plausible en un Uchiha, Sasuke lloró.

Sorbió lo más calladamente posible la mucosidad que estaba por pender de su nariz. Solo uno que otro grueso lagrimón se le escapó. Itachi había comprendido su necesidad. Para no seguir ofendiendo al pequeño, se adelantó unos pasos dándole la espalda.

Sasuke no era tan estúpido como para escapar lejos de él, en un lugar donde a nadie conocía, era como un mundo totalmente distinto a aquel en el que había nacido. La ciudad era como un universo alternativo.

Tuvo que caminar un lapso más, el carro no había podido pasar por él angosto espacio. Las personas que estaban trabajando en los arrozales no pudieron dejar de notar los buenos mozos que pasaban a su lado.

Itachi llevaba la barbilla un poco más elevada, haciendo que su fina nariz se viera más respingada. Sasuke miró de reojo a los costados, con las manos pequeñas en los bolsillos.

El menor de los Uchiha tuvo que pasar el dorso de su mano por la frente, para poder secar un poco del sudor que le estaba escurriendo hasta los ojos, causándole un molesto escozor parecido al de las lágrimas aguantadas. Se estremeció, dejando avanzar a su hermano. Se quedó mirando aquella serie de casas diminutas.

Aquella en la que estaba por entrar Itachi, era una pequeña construcción de adobe, cubierta de bálago en el techo. La abertura, muy baja por cierto, mantenía cierto frescor en el interior. Itachi había levantado la cortina roída que fungía como puerta, indicándole a Sasuke que pasara antes.

Con un suave empuje, lo guió unos pasos hasta que quedaron frente a un tapete. En él estaba sentado un anciano con más arrugas que una nuez.

Ambos se habían tenido que descalzar para entrar, a pesar de que el suelo no tenía piso, solo barro aplanado. Sasuke movió sus deditos, sintiendo como entre ellos se estaban colando las piedrecillas, casi tan diminutas como arena.

Una vez que se sentaron escuchó que su hermano estaba presentándolo ante el hombre. Se horrorizó al saber que en ese pequeño lugar vivían cuatro personas más, solo había una habitación aparte de esa en donde estaban.

Su mortificación bajó apenas al saber que ahora todos ellos se irían para cederle el lugar a Itachi. Ahora irían a vivir a la casita vecina, dando un total de dieciséis personas en un espacio más reducido todavía que el de ellos.

No es como si notara que a Itachi parecía importarle, pero hasta a él le dio un poco de pena. Tampoco es como si fuera a abrir la boca, no se atrevería a interrumpir a su hermano, mucho menos a ofrecer de buena voluntad algo tan pequeño e inmundamente malo, que apenas servía apenas para sufragar su corta existencia.

Itachi le ordenó entrar a la otra habitación, para despedirse él solo del hombre. Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado grosero con su silencio y los gestos despectivos. Ni siquiera el correctivo regalado a su cabeza, que le hizo ver su propia cabellera oscura mecerse en el aire, pudo disminuir la tensión de la situación.

Descolgó de su espalda la mochila, el hermano mayor puso en la frontera de ambas habitaciones la costosa maleta con las pertenencias del pequeño.

Colocó los brazos flexionados en el borde de la ventana, mirando como la casa era sombreada por buganvillas rojas y blancas de troncos cercanos. Una vecina sentada en una especie de tejado inclinado, movía con el pie un balancín de madera para descortezar arroz. Era la segunda actividad que le había llamado la atención, aunque no por ello pensó que era mejor que comprar en el supermercado empaquetado el producto.

Asomándose un poco hacia el lugar por donde había entrado, los arrozales se extendían alrededor de la choza, con apenas unos montones pequeños de tierra para poder pasar entre ellos. Le parecieron más cortos en terreno cuando pasaron entre ellos, pero ahora se le perdía de vista el inicio. O a fin de cuentas, el final para salir de ahí.

-Ven Sasuke, iremos a conocer el parque del pueblo.

Sasuke aferró las manos a la madera, escondiendo la boca en los antebrazos. La mezcla de odio y cariño profundo que sentía por su hermano en ese instante no podía aclararse. Tenía miedo de él, del hecho de que no le dejara despedirse de sus padres, a la vez estaba contento de que fuese él con quien acabara, sintiéndose protegido.

Al inicio, cuando lo despertó a media noche moviéndolo insistentemente con esa sonrisa que solo le brindaba a él, lo había emocionado.

-Voy a raptarte -le susurró Itachi,- así que toma tu mochila, saca cuantos libros puedas y mete las cosas que más quieras en ella.

Sasuke obedeció, su hermano solía decirle eso cuando lo llevaba de campamento, luego de convencer a sus padres.

Se lamentó una vez que al subir al avión, Itachi había dicho que no había viaje de regreso. Entonces se preguntó cómo es que había sido tan malvado de decirle que empacara sus pertenencias más amadas. ¡Sus padres no eran tan pequeños!

Quiso creer que era una broma. Itachi lo hacía rabiar a menudo, pero solía ser bueno la mayor parte del tiempo.

Desde el momento en que el viaje se alargó para acabar en el lugar más alejado del mundo real, supo que no era un juego. La realidad le golpeó, haciendo que su rostro comenzara a tener ese gesto enfadado todo el camino.

Caminaron por las laderas de los arrozales. Los canales de riego centellaban como encaje blanco con el brillo del sol, cuadriculando el campo tupido. Pasaron por una especie de bosquecillo de bambú, para acabar en un aplanado, con árboles con maya de hilo grueso alrededor.

Había bancas hechas de algo parecido al concreto, pero se sentían al tacto más caliente. Le sorprendió ver pocos niños, la gran mayoría habían estado cumpliendo distintas labores para ayudar a sus padres, en vez de jugar como pensó que deberían.

-Ve a los columpios, yo leeré bajo este árbol un rato.

Sasuke suspiró otra vez, sentía una irremediable necesidad de soltar lágrimas cada que su hermano le hablaba. Al menos había tenido un buen entrenamiento soportando la voz dura del gesto adusto de su padre. Fugaku siempre le regañaba, como si cualquier cosa no estuviera bien hecha. Aún así el niño le tenía la profunda admiración a su progenitor, esforzándose cada vez por al menos una mirada de aprobación.

¡Estaba seguro que le hubiera faltado poco para ello! Por eso estaba odiando más a Itachi. Ahora no podría demostrarle lo bueno que se había hecho en matemáticas.

Se sentó en el columpio. Había solamente dos, colgaban de una gruesa rama en un árbol apenas alejado del que Itachi había elegido para cobijarse del sol. Se sentó, aferrando sus manitas alrededor de la gruesa soga. Frunció el seño. La sombra del árbol daba del lado contrario a donde estaban los columpios.

En menos de cinco minutos se había visto invadido por una molestia mayor. En hombros de un alto hombre venía un chiquillo escandaloso. Entrecerró los ojos, ellos venían de la dirección del sol. Por eso casi juró que había confundido sus cabelleras.

Al acercarse más supo que no se equivocó. Ambos eran rubios. El pequeño era un poco más moreno que el otro.

El niño rubio, con sus enormes ojos azules refulgiendo, saltó antes de que su propio padre lo pusiera en el suelo. Su delgado cuerpecito se removía entre las cosquillas del gozo, como si el sol, el sudor que corría por su frente y la atmósfera asfixiante no lo molestaran. De hecho lucía demasiado fresco.

El alto rubio se cruzó de brazos. Su nariz finamente alargada, los ojos más rasgados pero con la misma intensidad de azul.

En el momento en que el azul se fijó en la oscuridad de Sasuke, al niño le recorrió el escalofrío más intenso del que hubiera vivido jamás.

Ese hombre era demasiado imponente. Le sonrió apenas, girando la vista nuevamente hacia su escandalosa cría. El niño perseguía su sombra, ordenándole torpemente que se detuviera.

-Hijo…vas a caerte Naruto.

Avisó lo inminente. El niño dio un lerdo giro, piso su propio pie cayendo de bruces. El hombre maduro sonrió un poco. Sasuke sintió envidia. ¿Cómo es que un padre puede ser feliz con la torpeza de un hijo? Si Fugaku hubiese visto aquello…

Naruto extendió los brazos, moviendo los dedos en dirección del rostro del padre. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Levántate por tí mismo.

El pequeño hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero finalmente volvió con el griterío al que Sasuke no podía habituarse. El padre le había puesto sobre los hombros una especie de gabardina de tela delgada color blanco.

Los observó un rato más. Parecía que el mundo exterior se eliminaba para ellos, solamente existían para el otro. Sasuke dio un respingo cuando el niño corrió hacia el columpio. Se paró firmemente frente a él sonriéndole. Sasuke eliminó el repentino gesto de sorpresa, volteando la cara groseramente.

Naruto colocó en su rostro un breve gesto de decepción, bajando la cabeza. El rubio mayor le guiñó el ojo cuando su pequeño le miró, con esa tranquilidad que parecía desbordar sabiduría en cada acto.

Con el elegante andar se acercó a ambos. Sasuke había cerrado los ojos, con tal de no ver esa enfermiza felicidad. Es por eso que se sorprendió más, cuando tuvo que aferrar las manos a la soga. El columpio había empezado a moverse.

Al girar el rostro, deseó decirle a ese hombre que no se atreviera a tocar su espalda. Pero era tan imponente, la voz tan congruente y profunda acorde al físico, que prefirió dejarse llevar. ¡Era tan refrescante el movimiento! Naruto gritaba de puro placer, montado en el columpio contiguo, mecido a la par por el hombre.

Más alto, le escuchó decir varias veces a Naruto. Él también deseaba alejarse del suelo, no comprendió con su mente infantil la sensación, pero supo que podía llegar a hacerlo si se quedaba con ellos. Pero su disposición natural a la amargura, bien infundida por sus padres, le despertó de la ensoñación de poder volar. Abrió los ojos, saltando del columpio cuando estaba más cercano al piso.

Gradualmente la voz de Naruto bajó de decibeles, poniendo otra vez esa cara compungida. Sasuke siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Papá, juguemos con la pelota.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios, con la clara intención de llamar a Itachi. Le diría que quería regresar a casa, que si era un secuestro, pidiera lo necesario a sus padres, seguramente le darían lo que quisiera a cambio de tener a su pequeño de vuelta. No le importaría volver a recorrer todo aquel viaje y…

Terminó por abrir a sobremanera los ojos. Sus cabellos e habían agitado al paso de la pelota demasiado cerca de su cabeza.

-Zoc –esa fue la voz de Naruto, imitando el sonido del impacto.

Esa no era precisamente una disculpa. Itachi miró hacia Sasuke con la nariz enrojecida, ahí donde había impactado la pelota. Su rostro permaneció impávido, pero el ónice de sus ojos denunciaba que estaba muy próximo a desatarse un instinto criminal en él. Cuando Naruto superó a Sasuke en distancia, el pequeño Uchiha le siguió casi pisándole los talones para llegar a Itachi.

Con la cabeza casi metida en los hombros, un poco agachada, pero elevando la mirada para ver a aquel hombre de mirada de abismo oscuro, Naruto intento emitir palabra. Infortunadamente todas se ahogaron en su boca.

Sasuke se molestó. Posiblemente Itachi le había quitado todo lo que tenía en el mundo, pero ahora él era su universo. Ese odioso niño no tenía derecho de tener tanto tiempo la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó educadamente la voz profunda que escuchó antes. Esa que no se había atrevido a voltear a mirar. De alguna forma sabía que si lo hacía, el tiempo se detendría, entonces no podría seguir adelante. Despegar del libro la mirada sería imperdonable, por eso jamás se dio cuenta en qué momento el aire se rompió al acercarse el balón.

-Lamento mucho si mi hijo le ha hecho daño. -El azul intenso se encontró con el negro de su mirar.-Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato.

Cuanto odiaba tener razón. El tiempo dejo de existir para inmortalizarse en aquella mirada.

* * *

Continúa.


	2. De sopa de recuerdo y cita a cena

Me alegra que les haya gustado, agradezco sus reviews, después los contestaré, pero estaría bien que de serles posible, me dejen una crítica constructiva para poder mejorarlo n-n aunque sus opiniones sin ello también son valiosas.

Me atreví a leer .-. mi propio capitulo anterior (rara vez me leeo XD) y hallé varias faltas, pido disculpas por las que tuve y seguramente tendré o tengo muchos errores de horrografía, ni qué decir de la redacción, pero haré lo posible por evitarlos, sin dejar de lado mi estilo. Sé que a veces es un poco denso porque es muy descriptivo XP pero escribo de forma en que sea lo más cercano a que me agrade a mi.

A petición de Kea (tras un "está muy cortito" ¬¬U) está un poco más largo que el anterior.

Me dejo de palabrería para dar continuación. Creo que Sasuke me sale bastante adorable (carajo, que ni yo me la creo XDU), pero les aviso que Naruto es mi consentido.

* * *

De sopa de recuerdo y cita a cena

2

-Arriba pequeño.

Cerró duramente sus ojos, sintiendo el lagrimeo necesario para intentar mitigar el doloroso despertar. No porque fuera triste su existencia, sino por el sol que le obligaba a regresar de la tranquilidad del sueño.

El hombre le estaba moviendo con esa poca condescendencia, nada digna de lo que Naruto le llamaba el mejor de todos los padres.

-Por favor… un poco más.

Se cubrió la cabecita rubia con la cobija. Minato negó con la cabeza. El bulto pequeño recostado sobre un colchón relleno de paja, cubierto por una blanquísima sábana, se movió de risa contenida.

Adoraba que su padre riera. De hecho sólo era Naruto quien podría conseguir algo parecido a la risa de parte del hombre.

-Creo que es evidente que no quieres acompañarme a desayunar, posiblemente el pequeño Sasuke si quiera estar conmigo.

-¡Quiero hacerlo, de veras! –pataleó para deshacerse de la sábana.

Con solo un día de verlo, le había bastado para odiarlo. Sasuke cerca era tan insufrible como no tener su amada pasta con carne por un día entero.

_-Lamento mucho si mi hijo le ha hecho daño. -El azul intenso se encontró con el negro de su mirar.-Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato. -Dijo el rubio tras el golpe que Naruto le regaló en la nariz al de cabellos oscuros. _

_Itachi tragó saliva discretamente. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos ajenos. Aquel hombre rubio tenía porte elegante que se sumaba a un aura de superioridad. Minato ignoró la aparente frialdad, para leer en los ojos de aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro lo que se le imaginó un aire de príncipe atormentado._

_Con sus manitas cruzadas tras la nuca, Naruto comenzó a ver seguidamente el rostro del uno y otro, intentando buscar qué miraban. Sasuke externo en su rostro el aburrimiento._

_-Pero si sólo le di un golpecito -comentó Naruto, intentando hacer plática para romper el silencio, que solo a los pequeños les fue incómodo,- puedo darle más fuerte a la pelota, de veras que puedo. -Naruto lanzó un agudo chillido cuando Minato le jaló la oreja. _

_Con el sólo comentario del escandaloso, Sasuke lo había detestado. ¡En vez de pedir una disculpa, se atrevía a decir que esa débil patada, que para colmo había pegado a su hermano mayor, podía ser mejor!_

_-Dado que tienes un hermano pequeño, sabes como son los niños._

_-Son una verdadera molestia –aceptó Itachi. Le agradaba sin duda la seguridad de esa voz. Aunque no era precisamente a lo que se refería Minato. _

_Los adultos se sonrieron. Los ojitos de Naruto brillaron al darse cuenta. Sasuke apretó los dientes._

_-Seremos amigos.- dijo Naruto a Sasuke, más como una afirmación que una esperanza infantil a futuro._

_-Pedazo de idiota.- susurró Sasuke. _

_Se limitó a sobar la nuca que fue impactada con la mano de Itachi. Bajó la vista e inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, más por la presencia de Minato y el temor a la represalia de Itachi._

_-Bastardo grosero, de veras que lo eres- contestó Naruto, importándole poco el fingido arrepentimiento. Tuvo que terminar la frase entre berridos, ni porque Minato le jalaba la oreja se quedó callado._

_-Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso –reprendió el rubio mayor._

_-Pero el maestro Iruka le dice así al maestro Kakashi cuando…_

_-¡No!, tú no le dices así a las personas. –Miró a Itachi nuevamente.- Tienes qué disculparme. _

_Itachi elevó las cejas con aire ligeramente ofendido, parecía más una orden que disculpa. _

_Por lo regular la gente se intimidaba de su sola presencia, pero ese par de rubios eran demasiado interesantes, aparentemente inmunes a la densa presencia Uchiha, impregnada incluso en alguien tan pequeño como Sasuke. _

_Aunque los adultos los estuvieran castigando, tenían en sus adustas facciones una muy ligera sonrisa. _

_Cuando el aire le acariciaba la cara al ser cruzado por él en el impulso de sí mismo columpiándose, Naruto había observado entre el gozo de su risa la insistente mirada de su padre hacia ese joven. _

_Es verdad que tampoco lo había visto, que al propio Naruto le llamó la atención las nuevas presencias, pero eso era menos relevante que ser testigo de la primera ocasión que en su corta vida, veía poner a Minato tanta atención a una persona que no fuera él._

_Lo único que superaba la testarudez de Naruto era su buen corazón, ese que se preocupaba por la felicidad de su padre aunque la mordida de los celos le estuviera molestando. Podría soportar algo como eso si Minato sonriera más seguido, y no tan forzado como a veces lo sentía que lo hacía para festejarle sus logros. _

_Por consejo de Minato, Naruto lanzó la pelota hacia Sasuke. Posiblemente estaría tentado a jugar entonces. Al menos eso pensó el hombre, por ello lo creyó un accidente. ¡Su pequeño jamás tendría intención de golpearle el rostro a alguien! _

_Nadie podía negar que era un buen niño, pero si podía asegurarse que Naruto era todo menos predecible. Él mismo se sorprendía todos los días con las ocurrencias de su hijo. _

_Más tan astuto llegaba a ser ese pequeño niño de ojos azules, en los momentos críticos para solucionar problemas, que ni siquiera esta vez un hombre tan inteligente como su padre pudo darse cuenta del plan con maña._

_Así que en la incomprensiva lógica de Naruto, solo por ver a su padre sonreír, valía la pena tener la atención de Itachi a la fuerza, aunque eso significara soportar al pesado de Sasuke. _

_Se esforzó el resto de la tarde en molestarlo, siguiéndolo a cada rincón del parque. _

_Itachi se juzgó tenuemente contento, el pequeño rubio parecía empeñado en ser amigo de alguien tan antipático como su hermanito, siempre tan solitario. Formando hipótesis en su cabeza, había llegado a la firme conclusión que la sutileza no servía con Sasuke, así que finalmente en ese obstinado niño rubio, había encontrado la horma de su carácter contrario. _

_Minato sintió como un halago hacia él, que Itachi hubiera permitido la permanencia de Sasuke un rato más para jugar con su hijo, quien no tenía a la fecha un solo amigo de su edad con quien jugar. _

_Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se miró siquiera, mucho menos se habló. Itachi se auto convencía de que ese hombre siendo un simple campesino, como todos los demás en esa aldea, era un ser inferior indigno de su mirada. Él era un genio que había ido a hacer una investigación. _

_El aldeano respiraba tranquilamente a su lado, como si la presencia de Itachi fuese la que le resultara indiferente en vez de que fuera al revés._

_Después de un par de horas ambos pequeños regresaron sucios, un poco golpeados y con uno que otro rasguño. Eran obvios signos de pelea. El gesto fruncido de Sasuke, la boca torcida que mostraba los dientes de Naruto, era lo que más resaltaba como molestia. _

_Los mayores estaban enternecidos._

_Sasuke metió las pequeñas manos en los bolsillos. No se atrevería a hablar antes que el mayor, pero de alguna forma deseaba demostrarle su inconformidad._

_-Finalmente el único problema que pareció haber fue el golpe que te dieron al inicio._

_Viendo a los pequeños, Itachi elevó una ceja, no muy seguro de que las palabras del aldeano estuvieran siendo sarcasmo._

_-No hay problema alguno- mencionó Itachi con seriedad,- nos retirarnos._

_-Ustedes son nuevos en el pueblo.- Afirmó Minato. _

_Itachi pareció congelarse con la voz, aunque había tomado la mano de Sasuke para comenzar a caminar. __**Tenía**__ que irse. _

_Un momento… ¿cuándo es que Minato comenzó a hablarle de forma tan familiar? Itachi ni siquiera se había presentado. Sasuke lo había llamado hermano mayor todo el tiempo en las pocas veces que le habló para preguntar a qué hora se irían, al menos el rubio que le ponía los nervios de punta –aunque aparentemente Itachi estuviera tranquilo-, aún no conocía su nombre._

_-Lo somos. _

_-Entonces nos veremos después, es costumbre compensar algún daño hecho, sobre todo cuando no han sido intencionados. _

_El único que se dio cuenta de la risa zorruna que delataba a Naruto, desmintiendo lo poco intencionado de su acción, fue Sasuke, pero fue lo suficiente prudente para callar por el momento._

_-Nos veremos aquí, mañana a la misma hora. Buen día._

_Naruto se acercó al rostro de Sasuke._

_-¿Escuchaste? Nos veremos, si eres hombre no faltaras a tu palabra, yo lo soy, ¡de veras que si!_

_Sasuke volteó groseramente la cara. Itachi le apretó la mano como aviso. Tras ellos una risa fresca se escuchó. A Naruto le brillaron más los ojos. Tenía mucho de no escuchar una risa fuerte hacia alguien que no fuera él, por parte de su padre._

De un salto, con sus piernas temblorosas que recuperaban la movilidad luego del descanso, Naruto se dirigió hacia el mueble donde guardaba su ropa. Minato se puso en cuclillas, extendiendo la manta sobre la cama improvisada de su pequeño.

-La próxima vez tú tenderas tu cama.

-Lo haré, de veras que si, ¿podemos ir a comer pasta con carne de cerdo?

-No. –Dijo firme, sin dejarse ablandar por el puchero de Naruto.-Ya te dije que eso es muy pesado para el desayuno.

Los primeros años de su vida fueron los más difíciles para Minato. Dividía lo más que pudo su tiempo.

No pudo confiar en ninguna mujer para darle a criar a su hijo en sus primeros años de vida, decidiendo finalmente dejárselo mientras trabajaba, al anciano que lo había seguido desde tan lejos hasta esa aldea en la que decidió vivir, aceptando incluso cuidar al pequeño durante las ausencias de Minato, cuando ya lo había criado a él.

Jiraya era sin duda el mayor apoyo de Minato. Padre no es el que engendra, le decía Jiraya a Naruto, sino el que te cría y te ama mientras lo hace. Por eso no le costó ningún trabajo tener la libertad de llamarle abuelo. Y pasarse de confianzudo llamándole viejo pervertido al criticar las particulares diversiones del adulto mayor, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba divertido, más lo era ver cuando le perseguía la jauría de muchachas enfadadas gritándoselo.

En su vida que resulto tan amarga tras la muerte de su esposa, el mismo día en que había dado a luz a su hijo, pudo sobreponerse al dolor solo porque se combinó con la alegría de tener entre las manos al producto del amor que le tenía a esa mujer.

Minato era un hombre fuerte e inteligente en todo aspecto, pero le afligía el encariñarse con alguien. Para tener más precisión le afectaba en demasía perderlo.

Naruto parecía por eso siempre en disposición de otra pequeña batalla verbal cada que veía a Jiraya. El ver las pequeñas peleas entre el hombre que consideraba su padre y su niño, era lo que le arrancaba una que otra sonrisa

Minato se sorprendía de la fortaleza de Naruto, a sus siete años no había enfermado -o muerto- a pesar de la forma en como se alimentaba. Posiblemente por ello Naruto era tan testarudo, ante la carencia de la madre, Minato no tenía suavidad para negarle los caprichos o afinar su carácter concediéndole las cosas con facilidad aunque le demostrara físicamente su afecto.

No precisamente descuidaba su forma de alimentación, pero por un lado si algo caracterizaba a Naruto, es que siempre estaba en constante movimiento, por el otro, Minato no podía dejar de lado sus otras obligaciones ni pedirle a Jiraya que se dedicara completamente a él.

En ocasiones lo dejaba esperando fuera de su lugar de labor, leyendo algún libro o dibujando; había hecho instalar un columpio en donde pudiera verlo por la ventana, así también podría jugar. Pero siempre estaba solo.

Con sus propias acciones, Minato veía siempre las mejores ocasión para enseñar a su hijo que por esfuerzo y trabajo es como se conseguían las cosas. Empíricamente Naruto aprendía. Algún día él iba a ser como el hombre que tanto admiraba e incluso tendría el mismo trabajo. Esa era su meta, o al menos ser como Jiraya o Kakashi.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Naruto se había escapado y estaba en su puesto de comida favorito –al que también le llevaba siempre Jiraya, porque no se le daba bien la cocina-, lavando trastos a cambio de una buena porción.

El señor Ichiraku se negaba a que Minato pagara, como también a que Naruto lavase la loza a cambio del alimento, pero estaba conciente del orgullo del padre y la terquedad del niño. Aquel amable hombre también sabía sobre el poco tiempo de Minato, y la devoción por cuidar a ese muchachito que se había ganado su cariño.

Tenía poco de haber cumplido cinco años, aquella vez cuando haló la gabardina de su padre y Minato le miró serio por haberlo interrumpido al hablar con otros hombres, el niño comprendió que debía molestarlo un poco menos, pero ese impulso que sólo él tenía le llevo a mover los pies para acallar sus tripas tan escandalosas con hambre, como normalmente lo era él.

Tomó las monedas que Minato le habían dado a lo largo de las semanas y acumulaba en un bolsito que amarraba a su cintura.

_-Te falta la mitad, -_le había dicho Ichiraku_,- ven con tu padre y te daré una buena porción. _

_-Él acabará hasta muy tarde, de verdad que si -_dijo Naruto,-_ y yo tengo mucha hambre._

El hombre se conmovió, tomando el montón de monedas desperdigadas en la barra. Un viejo amigo pasaba por ahí, así que Ichiraku salió a hablar con él. Debía aceptar que había tardado bastante, pero la clientela decrecía aunque abarató los precios, por eso no se preocupo por los clientes. Si los rebajaba más estaría en la ruina.

Los rubios actualmente eran de los pocos –y mejores- clientes, cuando Minato no tenía tiempo de cocinar, llevaba a su cría a comer ahí desde que pudo ingerir sólidos.

Entre una sonrisa de ternura y sorpresa, Ichiraku descubrió que el niño se había saltado la barra, y estaba terminando de secar los platos mal colocados.

Jiraya estaba al borde de la histeria queriendo asesinar a Minato por perder al niño. El rubio estaba demasiado tranquilo, con ese aplomo que le caracterizaba. Por dentro su corazón se estrujaba, pero sólo raras veces perdía la calma, siendo capaz de meditar y solucionar problemas con facilidad. Sus pensamientos no lo engañaron, siendo el primer lugar en donde buscó en donde lo encontró.

En ocasiones, por más que se esforzara, Minato no podía cubrir el tiempo requerido para cuidar a un niño pequeño, así que terminó por ceder ante permitirle el hecho de que buscara la comida en el tiempo en que no podía dársela.

Naruto se hizo independiente, se esforzaba constante por superarse siempre a sí mismo, desde que se pudo parar sobre sus piernas. El reconocimiento en la mirada de Jiraya y Minato no podía pagarse más que con su trabajo duro, y el esfuerzo en cada acto de su vida.

Cuando Minato se dio cuenta que Naruto se sentía hinchado de gusto por conseguir ese alimento por sí mismo, aunque pagara, le pidió al cocinero que dejara hacer al niño la labor a la que se había ofrecido, sin decirle algo al respecto al niño sobre el trato de que Minato pagaría la mitad de lo que consumiera. Ichiraku no permitiría que pagara más, como tampoco abusaría del pequeñito.

Minato suspiró profundamente el aroma del platillo de Ichiraku. Naruto había ganado una vez más, pero a cambio de los recuerdos que le había traído darle ese gusto a su hijo, no se arrepentiría. Ya le haría comer aunque fuera a la fuerza, uno o dos tazones de verduras por la noche.

Naruto extendió sus brazos, sabiendo que Minato lo cargaría sobre sus hombros. Naruto había trabajado duro ese día, haciendo las labores de la casa, –aunque su cuarto siempre era un asco porque decía que lo dejaría al final, y nunca lo hacía,- encaminándose al parque.

-¿Crees que ya estén esperándonos?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, inclinándose más. Tragó duro cuando el exceso de sopa que comió se le iba a regresar por la boca, cuando su estomaguito flexionado fue apretado. Minato sintió un tic en la ceja, liberando con un suspiro el susto provocado al haber estado a punto de ser el recipiente del desecho de su cría.

-Es probable, pero recuerda que los extranjeros no siempre están dispuestos a adaptarse a las costumbres de nuestra aldea.

-Pero el viejo pervertido siempre viaja mucho y él me ha dicho: Al pueblo que puedes, has lo que el viernes. Hoy es el día ¡de verdad!

Los hombros sobre los que estaban Naruto, temblaron un poco de risa contenida.

-Es: Al pueblo que fueres, has lo que vieres –corrigió Minato, Naruto infló graciosamente las mejillas con aire ofendido, cambiando su gesto a uno de dolor cuando Minato le pellizco la pierna.- Además tenle más respeto a Jiraya.

Minato bajó a su hijito, sentándose en el columpio. Naruto persiguió un rato su sombra, pero el sol estaba terminándose. Cuando giró el rostro para ver a su padre, él tenía recargada la cabeza en la gruesa soga, con su gesto serio e impasible.

Naruto frunció el seño, bajando la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y ellos no habían aparecido. Las sombras que ocultaban sus gestos, fueron las cómplices para no demostrar la decepción de ambos rostros.

El pequeño rubio se acurrucó en las piernas de su padre, buscando que le hiciera algún mimo en la cabeza. Minato abrió los ojos, viendo esos enormes e hipnotizantes ojos azules brillando, a pesar de la ligera oscuridad. El farolero lo saludó desde lejos con respeto, Minato asintió con la cabeza en atención.

Naruto se sentó en las piernas de su padre, mirando como el farolero encendía la base de un largo palo, abrió después con el mismo el farol, encendiendo la mecha para después cerrar de nuevo el cristal y continuar con el siguiente a varios metros.

El columpio comenzó a mecerse, Naruto asió en puños la ropa de su padre que estuvo a su alcance. Minato recargó la barbilla en la suave cabellera tan parecida a la suya.

-Lo lamento hijito… no vinieron, sólo te he ilusionado. –Estaba seguro de que Naruto se había quedado dormido, la tensión en sus deditos había bajado hasta soltarle la ropa. Minato le había envuelto con un brazo, sosteniéndose de la soga con el otro.- Nunca entenderé como pueden rechazar a alguien como tú.

¡Él jamás se acercaría a alguna persona que se atreviera a mirar de forma indiferente a su pequeño! Desde que Kushina, su esposa, había muerto, los amigos de Minato habían prácticamente culpado a Naruto del deceso, de haber desaparecido la sonrisa de un amigo tan querido por todos los aldeanos.

Respetaban a Minato, lo admiraban, pero había muchas prácticas, costumbres distintas que ellos no podían tolerar aún, que no permitían. Ellos alejaron a sus hijos para que no aprendieran de Naruto.

Minato no se los pudo perdonar. Seguía trabajando duramente, siendo amable dentro del grado que su porte diplomático lo permitía, pero alejó a su hijo de todos aquellos, prohibiéndoles discretamente que acercaran a sus hijos a alguien con un corazón tan cristalino.

No quería que lo dañaran contaminando su mente pura. ¿Quién tenía derecho a juzgar que un padre no podía ser tan amoroso con su hijo? ¿Qué lo criara sin una mujer de por medio? ¿Qué un hombre bueno como Jiraya, que tenía cierto vicio con las mujeres, no era buena influencia siendo sabio, trabajador y honesto a pesar de ello? ¿Qué él aprobara la relación de pareja entre los maestros de su hijo, uno de ellos alumno suyo en el colegio extranjero de la ciudad de donde provenían él y Kakashi?

Había demasiadas cosas que esas personas habrían de aprender. Pero él sólo tendría tiempo de enseñárselos a través del ejemplo, sin darle más explicaciones a alguien que dejarles como testimonio su vida misma.

Por eso cuando notó a los nuevos extranjeros, tras enterarse de que su estancia sería muy posiblemente larga, había visto una buena oportunidad para relacionar a Naruto con personas distintas. Tal vez podría tener a un amigo. Pero resultó contraproducente. Ya buscaría la forma de explicarle a su hijito. Era más triste la nueva decepción de su pequeño que la ausencia de aquellos morenos.

-Buenas noches.

No se molestó en moverse demasiado, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Cerró los ojos, ladeando el rostro acariciándose la mejilla contra de la cabecita de Naruto, disfrutando de lo sedoso de su cabello.

-Buenas, en realidad.

Itachi desvió la vista al suelo. Ver esa escena, sumada a una nueva sonrisa de Minato hacia él, no era algo que supiera como llevar.

Sasuke se talló uno de los ojos para intentar sacarse la basura que había traído el aire. La mente de Itachi, activa la mayor parte del tiempo, –más aún si aquel hombre que le desconectaba extrañamente las neuronas no estaba cerca-, actuó por fin tras un largo silencio.

-Para Sasuke no fue suficiente dormir toda la tarde.

Minato abrió los ojos, viendo como el niño paraba de improviso el movimiento, mirando con rencor a su hermano por mentiroso. Itachi elevó elegante una ceja, cuando Minato expandió su sonrisa demostrando en esos delineados labios la perfectísima línea de dientes que poseía.

Su mentira había sido perfecta, Sasuke no la desmentiría, en su rostro no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento que le delatara. ¿Porqué demonios ese hombre sonreía tan escéptico?

-Vayamos entonces a mi casa, cenaremos algo y luego hablaremos de los niños cansados. –Invitó eliminando su sonrisa. Más bien ordenó, como se le figuró a Itachi.

Minato se puso en pie, girando de la cintura a Naruto para que quedara de frente a él, con una suavidad que no se creería de no verse en un hombre con su aspecto físico tan regio. Por instinto Naruto le envolvió el cuerpo con las piernitas y el cuello con los brazos.

Sasuke en realidad si estaba cansado, Itachi lo había hecho caminar todo el día por la aldea, apenas con un descanso para comer en el piso de una ladera.

Una simple media bola de arroz relleno –la otra mitad, que Sasuke consideró la más grande, se la comió Itachi-, era lo que le bailaba en el estómago, además de un montón de agua de dudosa procedencia, juzgó Sasuke, por venir de un charquito. Se veía cristalina, pero uno nunca sabía.

No entendía porqué su hermano mayor, tan serio, grande e imponente, obedecía a ese hombre. Arrastraba casi los pies de cansancio e Itachi ni siguiera le lanzaba una mirada para ver su deplorable estado.

Tenía celos de Naruto por estar siendo cargado, por tener un padre que le consentía aún siendo idiota y también tenía un hambre tal que sentía alucinar, al grado de que se asustaba a sí mismo imaginándose que una tripa se comía a la otra.

Movió negativamente la cabeza cerrando fuerte sus ojitos para desaparecer la horrible imagen, posando con suavidad la mano en el vientre. Estúpidos libros de anatomía que llegó a revisar. Estúpido hermano mayor –se regañó luego por decirle la grosería a Itachi-, por tenerlos tan a la mano en casa, pero sobre todo por no darle de comer como mamá manda.

Posiblemente también Itachi tenía miedo de que sus intestinos se cenaban entre sí y aceptaba ir a la casa de ese desconocido –Sasuke, nunca hables ni vayas con extraños, siempre le decía Itachi-, sólo porque tenía mucha hambre y sabía que tenía que alimentar a su hermanito.

Suspiró profundo para no llorar. En casa su mamá ya le habría dado de comer, a esas horas seguramente sopearía galletas en leche.

Si lo pensaba bien, seguramente Itachi sólo se preocupaba por darle de comer, porque si sus padres lo veían flaco, entonces no le pagarían lo que Itachi pidiera por su rescate. Porque se supone que eso se hacía en un secuestro… o algo así.

Sus nervios se crisparon más cuando escuchó la risa del niño rubio, esa que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza. Ah, si, por cierto, ¡estaba desvelado por culpa de ese pesado!

En toda la noche su cabecita estuvo dando vueltas, nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente en toda su vida, a nadie le había dado una golpiza –Sasuke exagera, porque ambos se habían dado con lo mejor que tenían,- y mucho menos lo habían dejado sin dormir pensando en como vengarse de esa risita tan irritante.

-Te trajeron y no querías, de veras que no. –Canturreó Naruto con los ojos entreabiertos adormilado entre los brazos de su padre, que parecía contento nada más porque el mocoso antipático había abierto los ojos.

Si Sasuke no hubiera estado tan perdido preguntándose cómo es que brillaban tanto unos ojos luciendo tan azules en la noche, seguramente le hubiera contestado.

-Pedazo de burro.

Bueno… tal vez le hacían falta unos años más para saber lo que era quedar hipnotizado con una sola mirada. Y también para que su cabeza no recibiera tantos collejazos cortesía de Itachi, cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

* * *

Continúa.


	3. La inutilidad de las letras

Vaya owoU... No me esperaba que la historia fuese leida mucho. Agradezco los comentarios, espero seguir contando con ellos, con gusto los contestare todos después. Desafortunadamente el trabajo y la escuela no me dan el tiempo que yo quisiera para escribir en la cantidad que quiero, pero hare lo posible por al menos subir un capitulito por semana, o por quincena al menos. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Saludos.

* * *

3

LA INUTILIDAD DE LAS LETRAS

Itachi frunció el seño. Odiaba cuando la necesidad superaba su orgullo. ¡Sí al menos no trajera a Sasuke consigo!, no tendría porque verse en…

Unió sus cejas al centro, apartando así el pensamiento antes de su culminación. Es la decisión que había tomado; con la fiera determinación que poseía prácticamente desde que nació, no daría marcha atrás. Aunque eso le costara sacrificar de cierta forma su propio estilo de vida.

Había hecho un descenso a la escala social, yendo a vivir a esa aldea. Creyó ser el citadino que se convertiría en arrendatario, pero muy pocas tierras estaban en venta, así que si vivía en ese lugar –tendría qué hacerlo, ya había comprado la pequeña tierra alrededor de su nueva casa,- terminaría convirtiéndose en campesino con escasas posesiones. Suspiró, imaginando que en poco tiempo terminaría siendo jornalero.

En la experiencia estudiosa de Itachi, sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de soñar que ese camino pudiera recorrerse al revés. Nadie llegaba a la cima desde abajo, con la misma facilidad que alguien desde lo alto podía descender.

No. Él era inteligente. Hallaría la forma de mantener su estatus. Ese pueblo era sólo un necesario lugar de paso.

-Estás muy pensativo.

La voz de Minato lo exaltó. Frunció el seño –otra vez- mirándolo con detenimiento. Para no conocerlo daba por sentado demasiadas cosas, como el que Itachi no fuera por lo común meditabundo.

-Mi hermano mayor es muy inteligente, él siempre está callado pero piensa muchas cosas interesantes.

Itachi dibujó una media sonrisa cuando miró nuevamente al frente, a pesar de que estaba tratando a Sasuke duramente, el niño seguía teniéndole obvia admiración. No era malicia, era necesario hacerlo fuerte.

El niño rubio comenzó a hablar con Sasuke, al menos a intentarlo. Minato lo había bajado. Ambos pequeños se adelantaron, entonces Itachi pudo sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Las personas en esa aldea no aceptaban con facilidad a los extranjeros. Esa era una de las razones por las que Minato era aún más interesante. Sus obvios rasgos físicos, heredados en su hijo, hacían evidente que su origen no era de La Hoja.

Las familias no solían ser muy grandes. Según sabía, después de la guerra, muchos tuvieron que verse en la necesidad de vender algunas tierras. Llevaron a sus familias a vivir a las casas de otros parientes, acumulándose así mucha gente en poco espacio.

Había leído los informes de hacía unos años. No se había escrito más sobre la aldea desde aquel entonces, por eso Itachi pensó que sería todavía algo parecida a esas descripciones.

Su dinero sólo le sirvió para comprar alrededor de media hectárea de tierra para cosechar, pensando que su parcela sería suficiente para ofrecer trabajo a jornaleros que se rentaran, así obtendría lo suficiente para alimentar a las familias de aquellas personas, la boca de Sasuke y la suya. Después de todo, podía intercambiar arroz por otra mercancía, o venderlo a buen precio para obtener otros artículos necesarios.

El problema consistía en encontrar gente que quisiera trabajar para extranjeros. Fue más fácil comprar la vivienda y la tierra de aquel anciano. Aprovechando la excusa de la recolección de información para el bosquejo de su investigación, se había pasado todo el día buscando quien le trabajara, pero todos ya tenían un patrón, o tierra propia.

¡Cuánto había cambiado la aldea! Ya no era lo que sus libros habían narrado. En verdad su indagación sería enriquecida, lamentablemente tenía que pensar en un mejor medio para sobrevivir mientras la hacía.

El que sus padres prometieran enviarle dinero cada mes, no era algo que él quisiera aceptar. Ni siquiera por Sasuke. Era mil veces preferible la humillación al agacharse sobre la tierra, que aceptar algo a aquellas personas que…

-Si sigues caminando, encontrarás al final de la calle un árbol, da la vuelta y llegarás al templo.

Itachi paró en seco, irritándose por la voz tranquila de Minato, que le manifestaba su error con una broma, escuchando también tras de sí la risita de Naruto. Casi pudo jurar que también oyó una risa ahogada de Sasuke. Giró despacio la cabeza, con rostro de asesino mal pagado.

En vez de ponerse a temblar –como lo hizo Sasuke,- Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada.

Itachi se serenó, no había porqué molestarse tanto por lo que no tenía remedio; esos malditos rubios debieron nacer con algo mal, no se ponían nerviosos, ni sentían temor ante la densa presencia Uchiha.

Suspirando se dio media vuelta, mientras pensaba, Itachi se había pasado de largo sin percatarse de que los otros tres habían doblado en una estrecha calle.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la falta de Itachi –gracias a la intervención de un muy alarmado Uchiha miniatura, que se asustó al pensar en ser raptado por personas que no fueran de su familia (¡!),- regresaron por él.

-Me gustaría saber si falta mucho, con todo respeto debemos regresar a nuestra casa temprano.

-Ya habíamos llegado –comentó Naruto,- pero hemos tenido que regresar por ti, ¡de veras!

-Silencio, Naruto -censuró Minato, el niño infló los carrillos,- no te preocupes Itachi, sé que es un poco alarmante ver las calles en la noche llevando un niño consigo, pero soy bien conocido, te regresaré a hora pertinente.

-No hace falta.

-No, pero de todas maneras lo haré.

Itachi elevó las cejas –otra vez- con aire ofendido. Su mejor respuesta fue el silencio.

-_O este hombre está demasiado acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere, o simplemente es un mentecato que no se da cuenta de que no deseo su compañía… un momento… ¿me ha llamado por mi nombre? ¿Cuándo demonios se lo dije?_ _Estúpido hermanito charlatán, seguramente él ha sido._

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas. Se descubrió por segunda ocasión mirando como la mitad de sus neuronas se apagaban cuando estaba con él. Tendría que analizar con detenimiento el motivo.

Siempre había sido respetado por ser un joven que sabía conducirse perfectamente entre los adultos, a la gran mayoría los superaba, pero con este que le abría la puerta de forma tan descaradamente cortés para hacerlo con otro hombre, se veía a sí mismo como un muchacho común, que cometía faltas torpes y se ponía nervioso.

¡Nervioso! Itachi Uchiha, ese que había dado conferencias en prestigiosos colegios, que había impartido clases en la universidad, que…

-_¿Humo?_

-¡Huele a quemado, de veras que si! –Naruto brincó alternando su peso en las piernas, como si lo que se estuviera quemando fueran sus pies, mientras sus manitas se movían como si también hubieran recibido quemazón por fuego.

Por instinto, Sasuke se replegó dando pasos atrás hasta que su espalda dio en contra del frente de Itachi, por reflejo pasó el brazo por el pecho de su hermanito para darle protección, mientras llevó la otra mano a la perilla de la puerta para entreabrirla.

Con serenidad pero rapidez, Minato había extendido los pasos rumbo a la cocina. Naruto hizo muestra de seguirlo, pero regresó de nuevo con los Uchiha.

-No se preocupen, pasa siempre.

Siguió de nuevo a Minato, gritando algo parecido a viejo pervertido.

Itachi creyó escuchar mal, así que se limitó a tomar de la mano a Sasuke, poniéndolo en el marco de la puerta abierta, para que dejara de toser cuando el aire entrara. En la casa bajó la humareda gradualmente. Itachi se percató que había movimiento, era Minato, recorriendo la pequeña casita para abrir con una rapidez sorprendente las ventanas.

En aquella habitación casi al fondo, donde se había metido Minato al inicio, se escucharon las risas estridentes de Naruto y una persona adulta.

-Lamento la escena. Jiraya está en casa.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Minato tomó la mano de Sasuke, para adentrarlo y cerrar la puerta. El niño se sorprendió, por la apariencia física del hombre, daba la sensación de que le jalaría duramente, pero aunque sus manos eran un poco ásperas, el agarre en su muñeca fue suave. Se dejó llevar, ecnahdno un vistazo por encima del hombro, como Itachi metía las manos en los bolsillos y seguía caminando, mirando sus zapatos.

Sasuke miró sus pies, también los de Minato. Se sintió extraño llevando puestos los zapatos, pero si nadie se los quitaba sería tonto de su parte hacerlo. Aunque pensó que era una lástima que la casa del señor Minato, con ese bonito piso de madera, fuera ensuciada con lodo de los zapatos. Mamá odiaba cuando eso sucedía, y decía que podían rayar la madera.

Naruto entró en brazos de otro hombre, que a Sasuke le pareció gigantesco. Tenía el cabello muy largo y blanco. Sasuke entreabrió los labios, era imponente.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos una agradable visita. - Jiraya tenía un tono de voz jocoso que utilizaba sobre todo con los niños. Lo que se traducía que hablaba así con todos aquellos que fueran menores, la gente a la que le tenía cariño o aquellos que no merecieran su respeto. Claro que el tono variaba ligeramente de unos a otros.

-No, él es odioso –Naruto señaló con el dedo a Sasuke, que al instante recuperó la compostura,- y con él, si vale la pena para que platicar, pero habla muy poco, -señaló a Itachi.

Minato se cruzó de brazos, mirando duramente a Naruto en advertencia. El niño puso un falso gesto de niño regañado bajando la cabecita. Eliminó casi instantáneamente el mohín. Cruzó sus manitas elevando la barbilla, aprovechando la posición sobre Sasuke que actualmente tenía, en brazos de Jiraya, a fuerza de estatura le superaba por mucho.

El de cabello oscuro frunció más sus cejas si se puede, girando groseramente el rostro como si intentara demostrar que no le importaba.

Jiraya sonrió, poniéndose en cuclillas mientras bajaba a Naruto frente a Sasuke.

-Así que eres el nuevo amigo de mi nieto.

Sasuke entreabrió sus labios nuevamente, su esquema de ver a los abuelos como viejos enclenques y arrugados se rompía con facilidad latente. El único hombre que no lucía así era su propio abuelo, al que sólo había visto en viejas fotografías.

-¿Es así como debería lucir un abuelo? –se le salió en un susurro.

-No, pero yo soy un hombre muy guapo y fuerte, -Jiraya se carcajeo. Había una pizca de la personalidad de ese hombre, que a Sasuke le agradaba, pero no es algo que demostraría.

-¿Cómo estás Itachi? –saludó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

Minato frunció las cejas, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Se conocen?

Itachi por fin pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Si.

El largo silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del crujir de las tripas de Sasuke. Enrojeció violentamente mirando el suelo, Naruto se carcajeó.

Itachi también se sonrojó apenas visiblemente, maldiciendo lo poco resistentes de los estómagos infantiles. Era vergonzoso que el vientre de su hermano retumbara de aquella manera ¡Ni que no le diera de comer!

Esta bien, le había dado muy poco, pero es que no había tenido tiempo de ir a ningún restaurante, y cuando el ofreció pagarles por lo que estaban comiendo, las personas habían dicho que eran campesinos, no pordioseros.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Itachi, viejo pervertido?

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, no es que supiera con exactitud lo que significara aquella palabra, pero parecía una forma muy fea e irrespetuosa de dirigirse a su abuelo.

-Pues veras hijito…

¡Y no se había molestado el anciano!

-Perdón por la tardanza, me he encontrado el cadáver de un gato negro y pensé que sería de mala suerte no enterrarlo… ¿huele a quemado?

Sin tocar la puerta, un joven hombre de cabellera plateada había entrado.

-¡Estas mintiendo Kakashi! –Naruto alzó el bracito para remarcar sus palabras.

-Se pegó el arroz a la olla. -Se delató Jiraya.

Minato negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Kakashi llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, lucía un poco escuálido y con los hombros caídos, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente como para poner más atención a pesar de que su actitud denotaba aburrimiento.

-Ah… por cierto. Buenas noches. –Saludó Kakashi finalmente. Itachi elevó un poco la ceja, respondiendo al saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Con la gente del pueblo de cierta forma Itachi sabía qué esperarse, pero ellos…

A pesar de que un parche tapaba uno de sus ojos, y traía puesta una bufanda que le cubría la mitad de la cara, Kakashi ejerció desde el inicio un extraño magnetismo en Sasuke.

-Hola. –Kakashi se puso en cuclillas cuando Jiraya se levantó. Sasuke cerró por fin la boca que tenía entreabierta. El de cabellos grises le acarició la cabecita de hebras oscuras, cerrando su ojo visible formando una u invertida.

-¿Hace frío afuera? –Preguntó Sasuke con inocencia.

-No, pero la bufanda tapándome la cara me hace ver misterioso, ¿no lo crees? –dijo con esa preciosa voz suave y tranquila que poseía, siguió acariciando la cabellera oscura, asombrosamente para todos, Sasuke le sonrió.

Naruto lanzó una especie de rugido, abalanzándose en contra de la espalda de Kakashi para colgarse de su cuello. Se había puesto celoso de que su maestro, también lo más parecido que tenía a un hermano mayor, le pusiera tanta atención a ese niño insoportable.

Kakashi lanzó una especie de gruñido irritado, para después sacar una risita como si al ver los ojitos de Naruto a su espalda, se le hubiera quitado el disgusto.

-Eres una molestia, zorrito endemoniado.

Naruto expandió la sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro invitado, Kakashi? –preguntó Jiraya.

Minato colocó una máscara de seriedad, desde el momento en que su duda no fue respondida, por contrario crecía más.

El nombrado por fin eliminó la atención de los pequeños, poniéndose en pie con Naruto aún colgando de su cuello por detrás.

-Hatake Kakashi. –Mencionó Itachi, a modo de saludo recordando al fin. Lo hubiera reconocido antes de no ser porque tenía tan tapado el rostro.

-Oh… tú eres…

Itachi elevó un poco la barbilla, con la autosuficiencia que le había caracterizado. Era seguro que le reconocería.

-¿Me recuerdas quien eres? –se despeino más la nuca de cabello grisáceo, en actitud avergonzada.

Naruto se soltó, cayendo de nalgas al piso desternillándose de risa. Una vena muy inflamada se presentó en la frente de Itachi.

Sasuke dejó de sonreír cuando la notó. No vaya a ser que su hermano mayor se acordara de que sonrió por lo despistado de ese agradable hombre, y se fuera a desquitar dejándolo sin comer. Un momento ¡eso ya lo había hecho! Dado que le habían adelantado el castigo, entonces no había problema si ahora cometía la falta. Si, también la lógica de Sasuke no era del todo coherente.

-¿No te acuerdas de dónde conoces a mi hermano?

-Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera un hermanito. ¿Te convirtió Naruto en su rival? –sonrió Kakashi con su ojito feliz.

¡Por fin alguien parecía entender la situación! Sasuke puso el rostro de seriedad, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

Naruto rugió otra vez, lanzándose a las piernas de Kakashi para doblárselas un poco y llamarle la atención. Kakashi soltó otra risilla.

-El maestro Namikaze. –Itachi se colocó la mano en la frente, con las facciones que se pintaron en su rostro, parecía que cargaba de pronto una enorme pesadez. –Mis más sinceras disculpas, nunca me imaginé que usted fuera aquel erudito.

-¿No será por que se viste como campesino y vive en esta aldea perdida en el mapa? ¿O nada más porque tu modo despectivo de ver a la gente, te nubló el juicio al creerte superior a todos en este país? –dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Kakashi! –Minato resopló,- _¿Qué hice mal al educarlos? Siempre son tan respondones. –_Es natural que no me reconocieras. Utilizaba el nombre de mi padre en el colegio, de otro modo no me hubieran publicado los libros; posiblemente te sonó mi apellido, pero no el nombre. No hay problema alguno.

Itachi miró con una grave seriedad al de cabello grisáceo, sólo hasta verlo sus neuronas hicieron la conexión necesaria para ligar el apellido Namikaze, con la universidad.

Kakashi si sentía la pesadez de la presencia de Itachi. Desvió la vista, tomando a Naruto de la mano para ir hacia la mesa. Siempre lo había odiado.

Itachi se irritó más, a pesar de la indiferencia que demostraba, al notar que sin tener necesidad de invitarlo, Sasuke había seguido a Kakashi.

-Ya te imaginaras cómo es que conozco a Itachi. Dio una magnifica conferencia sobre los pueblos rurales del país del Agua. Un buen viajero siempre se informa, así que me acerqué al final. Le hablé un poco de esta aldea, y parece que quedó encantado.

-El señor Jiraya me ayudó a encontrar la casa en venta.

Minato asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba enterado de la venta. Pero no tenía idea de la razón de tu estancia. Para lo que necesites, tengo conocidos que pueden ayudarte.

¡Ah! Si pudiera edificaría un monumento endiosando a ese hombre rubio. La gente era muy cerrada, e Itachi no era precisamente el ser más sociable del mundo para poder entablar conversaciones largas. Siempre era necesario no sólo observar, sino tomar testimonio para ahondar en la cultura y formarse idea de la identidad de un pueblo. Si Minato le ayudaba con sus contactos y conocidos seguramente sería más sencillo el estudio. Él mismo sería una fuente invaluable.

-¿Eres antropólogo social o etnólogo?

Minato lo tomó por el brazo, dirigiéndolo a la cocina. En ese instante el rubio podría llevarlo hasta un barranco y tirarlo si quería. Itachi había admirado su trabajo incluso antes de entrar a la universidad.

El tipo que tenía a su lado era un genio entre genios sin importar que se trataran de Ciencias o Humanidades. Sólo su humildad no le permitió ser en extremo famoso. Había una enorme laguna entre su último trabajo y los innumerables libros que había publicado uno tras otro.

_-¿Qué hace un hombre como tú, en una polvorosa aldea que está levantándose de la decadencia?_ Entre otras cosas. Tengo varias especialidades.

Minato sonrió sólo un poco, la forma de ser de ese muchacho le gustaba. Era de cierta forma dócil, pero tenía el carácter fuerte y no temía al decir sus logros. Entre preguntas y respuestas cortas, Minato estaba complacido al escuchar sus intereses profesionales mientras platicaban.

-Aunque con sinceridad –dijo Itachi tras un rato,- todo lo que he dicho no es algo comparado con su trabajo. El que yo tenga varias especialidades e investigaciones reconocidas, no quiere decir que alcance a tener tantas profesiones con especialidad que tiene usted. Ni mencionar algo sobre las numerosas publicaciones de sus obras. Aún se utilizan algunos de sus libros en la Universidad para impartir diversas materias.

Itachi se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando tanto, más aún alabando a alguien cuando él siempre resultaba el elogiado. Pero era inevitable, era una oportunidad en un millón. ¡Había estado a punto de faltar al parque donde Minato lo había citado! Fue afortunado en retractarse.

Minato terminó de limpiar el desastre de Jiraya en la cocina, que era a lo que se había estado dedicando, mientras Itachi le veía recargado en la pared.

-No es eso. Me halagas, pero en realidad es sólo por nuestra diferencia de edad que tengo mayor cantidad. –Las palabras estaban denotando una insondable humildad. A Itachi le latió el corazón demasiado rápido.

-Usted habla como si fuera un anciano. –Itachi se mordió la lengua. Una observación como esa, había sido inmoderada de su parte. Antes de que pudiera retractarse, la carcajada de Minato le calló la boca.

- Soy come años. Aunque no lo creas me veo mas joven de lo que soy. -Acomodó las verduras que necesitaría para poder lograr su platillo.- Ven y ayúdame. –Pidió sin siquiera voltear a verle, dejando a su lado una col y un cuchillo sobre la madera para picar. Itachi elevó una ceja, ese hombre siempre le ordenaba.

Kakashi y Jiraya estaban haciendo buen trabajo cuidando de Sasuke, podía escucharlo pelear a palabras con Naruto, e incluso lanzar alguna risilla.

Estaba embelesado de la forma en como un hombre que fue tan importante, tan culto e inteligente, que incluso llegó a tener un importante puesto en la política del país, ponía la misma pasión en una tarea tan sencilla. Eso demostraba su hipótesis de que era así en cada ramo de su existencia, por algo demostraba tan afablemente la paternidad con Naruto.

Lo peor es que ahora no sólo tenía que buscar la respuesta de porqué lo obedecía antes de saber –o recordar- quien era, sino porque ya enterado, respetándolo tanto desde su juventud no tenía forma de rechazar cualquier petición que le hiciera.

Minato estaba remojando el arroz, removiéndolo con la mano dentro de un traste con agua. A Itachi le había agradado que el breve tiempo que estuvieron hablando, Minato preguntara sobre el desarrollo de su actividad profesional, jamás preguntó sobre su edad, ni hizo rostro de sorpresa alguno cuando le dio a entender que era un poco menor que Kakashi.

Odiaba cuando las personas se pasmaban de que alguien joven tuviera tantos logros, y no de que los productos de su buen trabajo hubieran sido obtenidos en base a una mente brillante.

Minato había sido su guía por medio de las letras que leyó en cada página. Su inspiración en cada libro. El genio absoluto de esta época que no había podido ser superado… y que sin aviso previo se había perdido. ¡Ahora él lo había encontrado!

-_Podré usarlo para aprender tanto…_

-¿No sabes cortar col?

-_Bueno… no precisamente quiero aprender ese tipo de cosas, pero ya que estoy en esto…_

Itachi agarró el mango con las dos manos, elevando sobre su cabeza el cuchillo para dejarlo caer con un golpe fuerte sobre la pobre col, que se partió en dos, saliendo despedida a lados distintos de la cocina.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso fue peligroso.

La voz de Minato no sonó irritada, pero Itachi estaba lo suficiente avergonzado para no moverse de la posición en la que quedó, con el cuchillo casi partiendo la tabla para picar en dos.

Los hombros del rubio temblaron de risa contenida, aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda a Itachi, estaba de cuclillas enjuagando la col en una cubeta llena a la mitad con agua.

Itachi suspiró profundo, poniendo una mano en la cadera, la otra sosteniendo el cuchillo, intentando amenazarlo con la mirada (¿?), para que no lo pusiera en vergüenza otra vez.

-Lo lamento, le soy inútil para esto.

-No te preocupes. Es normal que los muchachos que viven en casa con sus padres, no estén acostumbrados a cocinar.

Ahora sí Minato logró que Itachi, se le sonrojaran hasta las orejas. Gracias a dios seguía dándole la espalda. Es verdad que no lo había dicho en forma de burla, ¡pero le estaba diciendo hijo de mamá!

Carraspeó para deshacerse de la molestia en su garganta.

-Yo aprendo con facilidad.

-Estoy seguro de ello, y te será de utilidad ahora que estas empeñado en cuidar de tu hermano pequeño.

Itachi levantó por fin la mirada de la tabla. Ese hombre era sorprendente. Le estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, pero como si pudiera leerle la mente, peor aún, el corazón.

-Conocí a tu padre. –Le dijo el rubio recuperando la seriedad.

Itachi frunció el seño, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora sabía porqué Minato lo comprendió al instante.

¿Era normal que se sintiera atraído por la sonrisa de un varón? Sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados, delgado el de arriba, más grueso el de abajo. Poseían un tono ligeramente marrón sonrosado y escondían celosamente la perfectísima línea de dientes. Su aliento, ahora que lo tenía cerca, olía a eucalipto.

Minato hizo un sólo corte a la col.

-Sé que será suficiente para ti con esto.

Además Minato había hecho aquello solamente para mostrarle, a la vez que le estaba dando el reconocimiento de sus palabras. Una sola vez se supone que le bastaría para aprender siendo tan inteligente. Ese hombre era malditamente hermoso en todo aspecto.

Pero es que era más fácil aprenderse de memoria un libro de cierta cantidad de hojas en una sola noche, que luchar contra esa porquería de vegetal, que no se quería quedar en su lugar para ser destajada entre sus manos.

-Corta los rábanos en media luna, el apio es rallado, parte en cubos la naranja, la patata va cascada. Lo demás te lo dejo hecho. A mi ponme menos brotes soja, y a Naruto el doble de naranja.

Acomodó un trasto grande frente a Itachi, los frutos y verduras, tazones pequeños para servir, otros tenían algo parecido a distintas ensaladas. Se quedó congelado.

-_¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?_

Sabía seguir instrucciones, era un genio, claro que podía… ¡siempre y cuando supiera qué significaba!

-¿Quizá tenga la receta a la mano para saber cómo realizarla?

-Sólo mezcla todo cuando acabes de cortar, es algo que yo inventé. Sabe bien.

¡Ah, ahora también era un maldito genio en la cocina! Cuando Minato observó que metió algunas judías negras, con exceso de pimienta en el plato que claramente decía Naruto, una vena sobresalió en su frente.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, quieres envenenar a mi hijo?

Itachi parpadeó rápido un par de veces.

-¿Perdón?

Minato dejó de escurrir el arroz.

-¿Has usado un cuchillo antes?

Itachi elevó las cejas.

-Algunas veces. Y muy bien.

Minato entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que la piel de Itachi se estremeciera, aunque su gesto de –ahora fingida- autosuficiencia no varió.

-¿Sabes planchar?

-_¿A qué demonios viene esto?_ –Pensó molesto.- Estaba más ocupado estudiando que haciendo nimiedades.

-Claro…es más sencillo enviar las cosas a la tintorería, o dejar que el servicio o mamá lo haga.

Itachi elevó las cejas y el rostro con molestia no disimulada.

-¿Sabes hacer arroz, trapear, reparar la tubería del baño o cocinar algo sin recetario? Es el tipo mínimo de cosas que un hombre independiente debería saber hacer, con mayor razón si hay un niño a su cargo.

En toda su vida nadie lo había hecho sentir tan humillantemente inútil.

-No sé. –Pero ya hubiera sido demasiado si mentía. Minato resopló como si se tranquilizara de pronto, con esas simples palabras repletas de verdad. –Pero tampoco es como si necesitara un sermón de su parte.

Minato lo miró con seriedad unos instantes.

-Dame beso. –Ordenó.

-¿Qué? –Soltó Itachi.

0000

* * *

Continúa owoU


	4. De cena y chistes pervertidos

Continuemos entonces.

* * *

4

_DE CENA Y CHISTES "PERVERTIDOS"_

Minato lo miró con seriedad unos instantes.

-Dame beso. –Ordenó.

-¿Qué? –Soltó Itachi.

La risita que escuchó le hizo bajar la vista con los nervios crispados. ¿Desde cuando Naruto había estado escuchando la conversación? Abrazado a las piernas de su padre, miraba hacia arriba a Itachi, con una intensidad tal, que estuvo a punto de echar a correr.

-Que me des eso. –Señaló Minato con los ojos, por inercia la mano de Itachi se movió para darle el cucharón que solicitó. Respiró profundo conteniendo el aire, para intentar enfriar su sangre, de paso su cerebro.

-_Hasta este grado me pone mal, estoy imaginando cosas…_

-Vas a ser un estorbo para vivir.

Itachi se pasó del corte, dándose un ligero toque en el dedo con el filo del cuchillo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, no supo si por su torpeza con el cuchillo o por las palabras de ese hombre.

-¿No cree que es muy apresurado que me pida vivir con usted, cuando apenas me está conociendo?

Minato le tomó la mano, examinándole unos segundos el corte, para después meterse el dedo herido a la boca. Itachi se sobresaltó, emitiendo un leve gemido con la garganta. Era como si a través del dedo le hubiera tocado cada fibra nerviosa del cuerpo.

-En todo caso –metió de nuevo el dedo en la boca, silenciándose un momento,- tú me conoces desde antes, según dijiste haz leído casi todos mis libros –volvió a meterse el dedo. Itachi no pudo retirar la vista de los labios que envolvían su dedo, sentir el cosquilleo de la lengua sobre la herida le estremecía.- Por otro lado, me refería a que para Sasuke serás un estorbo, no a que vivieras conmigo.

La sonrisita de Naruto lo alertó otra vez, haciéndole retirar tan rápido la mano del contacto de Minato, que de los labios de él se desprendió un hilo de saliva que pendía desde su dedo.

-¡Que asco! –dijo Naruto, agarrándose el estómago cuando le entró la risa tonta. Minato también sonrió, limpiándose –sensual, malditamente sensual, pensó Itachi,- con el dorso de la mano.

-Ya dejó de sangrar. Ve a sentarte con Naruto. –Le acarició el cabello a su pequeño, dándole un cariñoso tirón al final,- anda hijo, ve y dile a Kakashi que venga a ayudarme.

-¡Yo te ayudo! -dijo Naruto, miró a Itachi,- yo si se hacer arroz ¡de veras!

Itachi le miró con rencor.

-No. Nuestros invitados deben tener más compañía que Jiraya. Obedece.

Naruto emitió un gruñido, varias quejas en murmullos ininteligibles, pero obedeció. Itachi salió calladamente tras el revoltoso niño, que desde la puerta de la cocina gritó.

-Kakashi, mi papá dice que le ayudes.

-¡Naruto! Yo pude haber hecho eso.

-Pero no hubiera sido decoroso. –Dijo con su voz armoniosa Kakashi, llegando a la cocina.– Cuando miré a Naruto venir para acá, pensé en esperar un tiempo prudente para venir por él, no quería interrumpir nada, mejor dejar que los niños lo hagan, ya que son especialistas.

Itachi apretó los puños. Como si no le hubieran sido suficientes las palizas que le había puesto a Kakashi en la universidad, para que saliera con bromitas como esas. A pesar del tiempo no había cambiado.

-No interrumpes Kakashi, al contrario. Toma por favor el cuchillo, está haciéndose tarde.

-Como digas maestro.

-¿Aún le sigues diciendo así?

-Claro, él es mi maestro en muchos aspectos. Algún día encontraras una persona a la que admires lo suficiente, tanto, que a pesar del tiempo le seguirás llamando de una manera con admiración o cariño.

-Tú también eres maestro.- Afirmó Sasuke, con cierto brillo en los ojos. Kakashi le había contado un rato atrás a lo que se dedicaba, con palabras tan sencillas y sin pretensión, que lo entendió a la perfección.

Itachi frunció el seño. No habían pasado ni siquiera un día, y Sasuke ya le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a ese hombre. Momento… ¿desde cuando Sasuke estuvo de la mano de Kakashi?

_-Maldición, ¿qué demonios me pasa? El maldito calor de esta aldea miserable me está fundiendo las neuronas. Estoy muy distraído._

Suspiró. No volverían a sorprenderlo. Fue con los pequeños a acompañar al anciano, que le molestó en lo mínimo quedarse solo, mucho menos que Naruto le saltara encima tras un rugido de ataque.

-Esto te hace realmente feliz.

Minato elevó la vista, para ver lo poco que se veía del rostro de Kakashi, cubierto aún por la bufanda.

-Ayudar a las personas siempre me hace sentir bien.

Kakashi sonrió con su ojito feliz.

-¿De verdad es eso maestro?

Minato sonrió de medio lado.

-Él ha sufrido mucho. Conozco a su familia, son personas muy importantes en muchas áreas, pero también… -movió negativamente la cabeza,- le han presionado demasiado, tanto que ha tenido que escapar hasta este lugar.

-Un hombre sabio me dijo que no sabía si teníamos un destino, pero siempre podemos elegir. Incluso cuando las cosas no están bien - Kakashi terminó de partir la segunda patata,- siempre se puede elegir entre algo malo y algo peor.

Minato sonrió. Le tenía mucho cariño a Kakashi, y era obvio que él seguía teniéndoselo, parafraseándolo no sólo con exactitud, sino con tal benevolencia que pudiera usar las buenas frases de Minato a favor de la circunstancia.

-¿Piensas que Itachi hizo bien en irse de casa?

-Lo ha dicho en tono de pregunta, cuando en sus labios debería ser una afirmación. Él no es precisamente un niño.

-El punto es que está encargándose de uno.

-Uno del que usted está pensando para que sea amigo de Naruto, y por lo tanto cuidará. –Echó el resto de verdura picada en el bol grande.

El silencio sólo era roto por el sonido del arroz en la estufa y la cuchara de Kakashi que mezclaba la ensalada.

-Lazos. –Dijo Minato, Kakashi dejó su labor para mirarle.- Quiero que mi hijo forme lazos tan fuertes que nada pueda romperlos. Ni siquiera el dolor de la pérdida.

Minato sonrió débilmente. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Minato había sido el lazo que lo sacó del profundo agujero tras la muerte de su padre. Sin él no hubiera podido desarrollarse de la forma en que lo hizo. Cuando Minato se mudó a esa aldea, poco le importó perder el prestigio al seguirlo. Kakashi era feliz en donde estaba.

Cuando fueron hacia la estancia, Itachi tenía pintado en el rostro el deseo de aniquilar a Jiraya, mientras el hombre mayor y Naruto se destornillaban de risa. El mayor Uchiha también tenía un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas, Sasuke fruncía sus finas cejas como intentando comprender algo.

-¿De qué nos reímos? – Kakashi preguntó jovial.

-Sasuke preguntó porqué…- Naruto se golpeó el pecho para no ahogarse,-… el pene…- Minato se exaltó, caminando dos largas zancadas para llegar a Naruto,- vomita cuando se marea.- Demasiado tarde, porque no pudo alcanzar a parar esa última frase de Naruto, ni siquiera callarle la sonora carcajada aunque le tapó la boca.

Kakashi comenzó a reírse también. Itachi se tomó la frente en un gesto cansino.

-Maldición… tenía que venir a parar con el pervertido de la escuela y su maestro.

-¿Qué es pervertido? –preguntó Sasuke, provocando más risa de Jiraya y Naruto.

-Momento, que el maestro de Kakashi fui yo- se defendió Minato.

-Me refería a este nada honorable anciano que se la pasa hablando de senos y culos calientes. –Casi gritó Itachi, muy enfadado.

-¿Las partes especiales de las personas se calientan? –preguntó inocentemente Sasuke.

Naruto casi se desmaya de risa, deteniéndose el estómago para intentar no orinarse. Pudo quitarse la mano de su padre del rostro, tomando aire a bocanadas sin dejar de reírse.

-¡Partes especiales!... –intentó en vano la seriedad, le salían lagrimitas, sus ojos azules brillaban más- ¡le dice así a los penes y las vaginas! –comenzó a toser, se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva entre carcajadas.

Minato recargó una mano en la mesa, la otra en su frente. Sasuke se puso colorado, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él. Esa era la forma correcta en que se les decía, eso le había dicho mamá. Ni papá e Itachi tocaban nunca el tema, o desmentían algo al respecto.

-¡Naruto! – La voz enfadada de Minato, había resonado en la habitación.

Al instante Jiraya y el mencionado, se pusieron serios y rígidos como una tabla. No fueron los únicos. Kakashi, que solía estar un poco encorvado se puso rígido, por instinto Itachi y Sasuke se irguieron sentándose correctamente.

-Tienes qué disculparlos. –Otra vez Itachi escuchó de esa apetitosa boca la petición que más bien sonaba a orden.

-_Que demonios pienso… ¡la boca de un hombre no es apetitosa! No. No._

-Tranquilízate Minato, la sexualidad es algo natural que tarde o temprano tienen que aprender.

-No Kakashi, es Itachi quien debe decidir cómo debe aprenderla su hermano.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia enfrente, tomando otra vez su pose desgarbada.

-Entonces procuraré arrancar de los libros de texto las páginas de los aparatos reproductores. No me vaya a demandar.

Jiraya soltó una risita, Minato seguía viéndolo con molestia, pero era al único al que su mirada no le hacía del todo efecto.

-Sólo le contaba un chiste a nuestro visitante. El niño estaba hablando con Naruto, no pensé que fuera a escuchar.

-Por favor, no hables como si los niños no estuvieran presentes, ya te lo he dicho antes. No te pido que cambies, sólo que moderes tu lenguaje frente a ellos. Es razonable.

_-Eso es Minato, dile a esta imitación de hombre cómo debe actuar un adulto._

-Además Itachi no debe estar acostumbrado a hablar sobre sexualidad abiertamente –continuó Minato.

-_Momento… ¿es que me cree de la edad de piedra?_

-En todo caso, es notorio que viene de una familia reservada. Se ha enfocado a sus estudios como para poder tener tiempo para estas cosas –asintió el rubio mayor con la cabeza.

-_¡Que no soy virgen ni mucho menos! Ya te demostraré que… no, no tengo porqué demostrarle nada. ¡Además es un hombre, demonios!_

-Un poco de arroz, joven Itachi.- Preguntó Kakashi, con su irritante ojito feliz.

-No.

Involuntariamente, las vísceras de Itachi desmintieron su palabra. Ampliando la sonrisa –seguramente eso habrá hecho bajo la bufanda,- Kakashi le sirvió un gran tazón.

-Yo quiero fideos.

-Los desayunaste y comiste, cena la ensalada que te hicimos.

-¡Pero papá!

-No.

-¿Ustedes cocinaron? –Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos.

-Por supuesto –respondió Kakashi.

Itachi tomó el cubierto rumiando el muy, muy delicioso arroz. ¡Ojala le hubiera salido mal para que Itachi pudiera pensar cosas horribles de ese que le humilló en la cocina! Minato tenía que ser malditamente bueno hasta para eso.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –preguntó casualmente Minato, mirando con atención un feo trozo de col cortada. La jaló, y salió otro pedazo que parecía interminable. En la frente de Itachi se asomó una gotita de sudor, seguramente Minato estaría pensando muy mal de él, porque era de lo poco que había cortado.

-Por que es tonto. ¿Verdad Sasukito? –dijo Naruto, con voz chillona.

-Porque en mi casa mi papá ni siquiera entraba a la cocina. –Ignoró a Naruto, el pequeño Uchiha.- Siempre era Mikoto, quiero café; Mikoto, hazme de comer; Mikoto, el niño quiere leche, dile a la nana que se la prepare.

Itachi bajó la mano para meterle un pellizco en la pierna. Sasuke frunció el seño torciendo la boca en un remilgo de dolor.

-Y supongo que tampoco tu hermano te preparaba nada. –Casi canturreó Kakashi, sirviéndole a Sasuke un tazón de una apetitosa ensalada.

Itachi jamás se había fijado en cómo estaban los cortes de los vegetales en algún platillo hasta ese día. ¡Que malditamente bellos lucían!. Era como una obra de arte y Minato la había creado, como si supiera exactamente como combinar los colores, los tamaños de las verduras y demás.

-_Que estupideces estoy pensando._

Suspiró profundo. Para colmo Sasuke, echaba de cabeza las costumbres de los hombres de su casa. Itachi había sido criado de esa manera, no tenía la culpa. Aún así, siendo tan estudioso, era de esperarse que ante hombres que de cierta forma rompían muchos tipos de esquemas, también lo hicieran en cuanto a lo relacionado al hogar, quedando como un idiota.

Ahora más que nunca tenía la seria convicción de que tenía que usar a Minato. Sasuke no sería algo fácil de llevar en su vida, necesitaba extraer del rubio la mayor cantidad de conocimientos posibles.

Con un poco de suerte, Sasuke sonreiría tan abiertamente como esa otra criatura, sería tan expresivo y la gente sabría exactamente lo que quería siempre; a pesar de no parecer muy inteligente, Naruto parecía listo para vivir. Eso era más importante que aprender todos los textos del mundo.

Sasuke era muy aplicado para la escuela, casi un genio; pero demasiado inocente y lento para otras cosas, podía ser altamente manipulable por ello.

Ser un libre pensador y tener férrea voluntad no era fácil, había muchas ataduras que romper, e Itachi estaba seguro de poder lograrlo para poder enseñárselo a Sasuke.

_-Aprenderé a cocinar correctamente y hacer todas esas malditas cosas. Jamás volveré a ser un estorbo para Sasuke, sino un aliciente para que salga adelante. Aunque tenga que odiarme en el proceso._

Itachi no se ofreció a lavar los trastos pero muy amablemente Naruto, le había pedido que se quedara un poco a platicarle mientras el pequeño lo hacía. Era entretenido ver como el niño sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin que se lo ordenaran. No lo había juzgado mal. Itachi hizo que Sasuke también fuera a la cocina para ayudarle a secar los platos a Naruto.

Había un fregadero, pero al parecer el grifo no era útil. Itachi se cruzó de brazos examinando con atención al pequeño, sabía qué hacer y pudo haberlo ayudado, pero quería ver el momento en el que corriera a los brazos de su padre consentidor a pedirle ayuda.

Se mordió la lengua de sorpresa cuando se equivocó. Ni una sola vez se quejó con los mayores, tampoco hizo algo para llamarles la atención en el proceso, hasta la culminación hizo que todos le felicitaran por su logro.

Tras un resoplido y un golpe al grifo, Naruto puso el rostro serio, muy pensativo. Acercó un banquito, dos cubetas, colocó al fondo de una un trapo, la otra era donde Minato había enjuagado la col.

Naruto tomaba los trastes, los lavaba sobre el mueble, daba un salto y los enjuagaba en una cubeta que estaba en el piso, volviéndolos a poner en el fregadero. Salía a tomar agua de una cisterna, llenando sólo la mitad de la cubeta para poderla cargar.

Itachi notó que Minato parecía indiferente al hecho, pero veía cariñosamente la espalda de su hijo una vez que pasaba. Ninguno de los tres adultos parecía hacer el mínimo movimiento para ayudarle con la cubeta al pequeño. Ese niño estaba siendo educado para ser fuerte e independiente.

Naruto, sonriente, platicaba a ambos Uchiha, aunque no recibiera respuesta, a veces se ponía malhumorado por los comentarios de Sasuke, pero nunca dejó su labor hasta verla concluida.

Había enjuagado tres veces los trastos para que quedasen limpios, los había colocado a escurrir en la cubeta que tenía en el fondo el trapo. Se limpió la frentecita con el dorso de la mano, en un gesto que a Itachi se le antojo simpático.

-Ya quiero irme a casa. –Exigió Sasuke. Itachi resopló, queriéndo por un momento cambiar de niño con Minato. Sólo le faltaría ser un poco más callado y entonces Naruto no estaría nada mal para vivir con él.

-_Luce como idiota, pero es perspicaz para vivir._ –Se repitió mentalmente. Eso era lo que valía la pena.

Minato se acuclilló para dejarle un beso en la frente a su pequeño, ordenándole que estuviera en la cama antes de que regresara de dejar a los Uchiha.

Kakashi los había acompañado una parte del camino, se despidió de Sasuke, lo hizo con un poco más respeto de Minato, pero a Itachi ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

Minato alumbraba el camino con una lámpara de aceite de mano. Sasuke había mirado con seria atención en la casa, cómo el Namikaze mayor había puesto un chorrito de aceite oscuro en algo parecido a una tetera, después metía un trozo de tela que torció para que quedara como una mecha, mojándola previamente en alguna sustancia traslucida.

Naruto había contribuido a traer una especie de armazón de vidrio, que parecía una pequeñísima jaula para pájaros, pero con cristal, e incluso tenía en el extremo superior una agarradera. Sasuke intentó abrir la portezuela para ayudar a Minato, pero Naruto le dio un manotazo para abrirla él, y permitir que su padre metiera la lamparita para cubrirla del aire con el armazón.

Pero acordarse del chico envidioso no le traería nada bueno. Sus piecitos estaban arrastrándose con mayor esfuerzo a cada instante, pensar en ese niño rubio que nunca parecía dejar de tener energía le hacía enojarse y cansarse más.

-Hermano…

Itachi bajó la cabeza, percatándose finalmente de que Sasuke estaba prácticamente molido por el sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpecito durante el día.

Minato sintió que su estómago se estrujaba. Por primera vez veía una sonrisa en los labios de Itachi, dirigida a su hermanito.

-Vamos Sasuke, sube.

Se agachó frente a su hermanito ofreciéndole la espalda, Sasuke sonrió también, abrazando con sus bracitos el cuello de su hermano y con las piernas su cintura. Itachi llevó los brazos hacia atrás para sostener el pequeño cuerpo.

-Eres un malcriado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa. Minato se sintió fuera de lugar observando la escena. Itachi era lo suficiente reservado, como para que Minato supiera que ese pequeño instante debió pertenecer sólo a los hermanos. Aunque al parecer a ninguno de los dos le estaba molestando su presencia.

Un perro flaco olfateaba el suelo cercano a su casa, seguramente buscando algún lugar propicio dónde pasar la noche. Casi enseguida se desató el croar de ranas, y el tic tac de un vertedero de agua hecho de bambú. Recibía agua desviándola hacia un pequeño estanque, en donde el habitante de la casa podía tomar el agua necesaria para su consumo.

Amodorrado por el calor que despedía su hermano mayor, Sasuke recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, quedándose gradualmente dormido.

-Será un poco difícil su adaptación –mencionó el rubio.

Minato estiró el brazo para poder acariciar cariñosamente la cabecita de cabellos oscuros. Itachi sonrió débilmente por primera vez para él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Al parecer se le olvida su enfado conmigo y el entorno al que lo he traído cuando está con su hijo.

-Lo he notado.

Se habían quedado fuera de la casa. No supo si a la vista de Minato, sería correcto que lo invitase a pasar.

-Como sea ya es noche, que descansen.

Minato elevó la mano a la altura de su cabeza, para despedirse con el simple ademán, quitando a Itachi del aprieto.

Agradecido, Itachi quitó su eterno gesto serio –que sólo se suavizaba cuando sonreía, como notó Minato,- inclinando un poco la cabeza en atención.

El párpado de Itachi tembló, cuando una corriente de aire se atravesó entre ellos, metiéndole alguna basura en el ojo. Con la decoro digno de un Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutó, soportando la molestia para que no fuera notada por el interlocutor.

Minato subió un poco la lámpara que traía en la mano, observando el ojo lloroso de Itachi. Había algo que sobresalía apenas en su oscura pupila. El rubio caía en cuenta que tenía una especie de margen marrón casi rojizo muy hermoso. Se acercó un poco más, notando cómo el ojo había temblado, seguramente tenía alguna basura, bajo esa excusa podía ver ese ojo más de cerca.

Itachi se quedó petrificado, teniendo el rostro de Minato demasiado cerca. Tragó duro saliva.

-_Va a besarme._

Con rostro de ingenuidad inusitada de un hombre de su edad, Minato frunció el seño acercándose a verle los ojos. Las pupilas de Itachi se movían como buscando algo sobre su cara, posiblemente, pensó el de ojos azules, le estaba molestando demasiado la basura y quería sacársela con ese extraño y rápido movimiento. Si se acercaba un poco más le podría soplar el ojo y asunto arreglado, sacaría la basura. Entreabrió los labios, irguiéndolos un poco para formar una diminuta o por la que pudiera sacar el aire.

Itachi, finalmente, pensó que si eso iba a ser inevitable no lo detendría. Contribuiría. Cerró los ojos, como también la distancia que le faltaba a Minato por sortear hasta sus labios.

Por contrario a él, el rubio abrió excesivamente los ojos. No quería ofender al muchacho, pero tampoco quería confundirlo. Con lentitud fue alejándose,

Inconcientemente Itachi estiró un poco el cuello siguiendo la trayectoria para evitar la separación, hasta que se dio cuenta que su pecho estaba pegado al otro, de no ser por los pies de Sasuke hubiera unido otra cosa al sur de sus cuerpos.

Agradeció a dios que aquello no sucedió. Minato tenía en su rostro apacible una mirada enigmática.

-Me parece… que no pude soplarte la basura del ojo.

_-¿Por qué un dios no puede ser hermano de mi sufrimiento y me arroja un rayo?_ Oh...gracias de todas formas. –Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir, dándose cuenta de la real intención de Minato, que nunca fue darle un beso.

Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Para cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero no para Minato.

-No hay por qué. Que pases buena noche.

Pudo destensarse hasta que vio alejarse a Minato, pasando al lado del arrozal cuya agua brillaba como encaje blanco con el brillo de la media luna.

Era como si no fuese una lámpara, sino la existencia de Minato, la que desplegara toda esa luz que alumbraba el camino y que alejándose a cada paso de él, lo sumía en la oscuridad.

-Hermano… estoy tan cansado.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos. Sasuke había estado a su espalda todo el tiempo. Sintió los bracitos haciendo fuerza para abrazarse más a su cuerpo.

Itachi entró, encontrando a tientas el mueble donde había visto una vela antes de salir. La encendió sin bajar a Sasuke, yendo hacia la segunda habitación. La maleta del niño había sido vaciada en un pequeño baúl, la de Itachi, al no tener dónde guardar su ropa, estaba aún tal y como cuando llegó.

Una vez que acomodó a Sasuke sobre la cama baja en el suelo, lo desvistió para ponerle ropa más ligera de algodón.

No sabía si era él o el ambiente, pero tenía mucho calor.

Se sentó al lado de Sasuke, mirándolo dormir. Su rostro inocente, casi dulce, era iluminado por la luz amarillenta de la vela. Era en esos momentos donde sentía amarlo más que a nada en el mundo y ser capaz de vender su alma sólo por él. O matar a quien fuera de ser necesario. Estiró la mano para acariciar el aperlado rostro, era cálido y suave. Sasuke sonrió ante el roce, suspirando profundamente, para seguir moviendo su pecho al respirar tranquilo.

-Espero que no hayas visto nada.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, tallándose el rostro con las manos, dejando el rostro hundido entre ellas. Soltó una especie de sollozo ahogado. Ese hombre iba a volverlo loco. Sentía la vergüenza combinarse con el placer de aquella breve caricia. Si Minato no se hubiera separado justo cuando la lengua aventurera de Itachi le escarbaba entre los labios para abrírselos, quien sabe qué hubiese pasado.

Llevó las manos del rostro hacia la nuca, entrelazando los dedos tras ella.

-Ah… ahora vas a molestar. –Dijo al notar el bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas.

Hizo lo que por estar frente a Sasuke –y guardar la pose,- no realizó en la casa Namikaze. Sonrió al recordar el chiste contado por Jiraya.

**-¡Abuelo, abuelo! –Repitió por indefinida vez el niño rubio,- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Itachito y Sasukito un buen chiste?**

**Itachi odiaba que ese niño tomara tanta familiaridad usando con diminutivo su nombre, pero no se iba a poner a corregir a un infante, para eso tenía padre. Sasuke no fue tan prudente.**

**-No me digas así, pedazo de idiota.**

**Naruto se enfurruñó, a Jiraya no pareció importarle que Sasuke fuera tan grosero.**

**-Les contaré uno muy bueno. –Comenzó Jiraya, Naruto le puso atención instalando su sonrisa zorruna, una que el menor Uchiha supo leer como algo que no auguraba buenas cosas. –Por haber niños presentes, –Jiraya tomó un gesto serio, bebiendo un trago de la bebida en su vaso,- contaré una historia donde algo que no puede hacerlo normalmente, hablará.**

**-¿Cómo cuando los animales hablan en los cuentos?**

**-Cállate Sasuke.-Censuró Itachi.**

**-Perdón.**

**-Ahí tienen que un hombre estaba bañándose. Llamémoslo Minato. –Comenzó Jiraya.**

**-¡Ah, se llama como mi papá!**

**-Si, Naruto. Pues verás, Minato estaba bañándose en el río, cuando de pronto salió para poder escurrirse.**

**No era bueno para Itachi –ni su buen amigo del sur,- escuchar tal narrativa. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió al instante al encontrar que su imaginación estaba inmoderadamente activa, imaginando aquel cuerpo bronceado a la intemperie, con los músculos delineados acariciados –qué celos le tuvo,- por el sol matutino.**

**-Los pies eran los que recibían toda el agua, pero parecía no importarle mucho. Pie izquierdo miró hacia arriba, y encontró a pene mirándolo.**

**Sasuke lanzó una exclamación, ahogada por su mano. Un intenso color rojo se apoderó de su rostro. Itachi lucía un poco incomodo, pero pensó el anciano no iba a contar nada inapropiado frente a su nieto. **

**La palabra poco usada en la casa Uchiha no significaría mucho, era hora de que Sasuke se familiarizara con ella. Después de todo parecía que a Naruto lo habían educado de forma muy abierta, no parecía en lo mínimo sorprendido, incluso se burlaba con su sonrisita zorruna de la sorpresa –mal disimulada- de Sasuke.**

**-Entonces el pie le preguntó "¿Cómo estás?", el pene pareció ofenderse, y le contestó "Pues cómo he de estar, cansado de tanta cosa que me hacen, jodido, y cabizbajo. ¿No me ves? Como sea, cuéntame cómo te trata Minato".**

**Naruto soltó una risita. Itachi se sorprendió de que el niño pequeño pudiera comprender.**

**-"Pues muy bien" –continuó Jiraya,- "en las mañanas para no enfriarme me pone una chancleta, luego me lava muy bien al bañarme, talla entre mis deditos, me seca, me enfunda y me pone en el zapato. Caminamos todo el día, pero por la noche cuando todo me duele me da un masaje y me deja descansar".**

**Sasuke ladeó el rostro, sin verle chiste alguno a algo que todos los días hacía él mismo a su pie.**

**-"¿Y a ti como te trata?" preguntó el pie. "Conmigo es un hijo de puta" respondió pene.**

**Hasta Naruto abrió la boca de sorpresa.**

**-¡No insultes a la abuela Tsunade! –reclamó el de ojitos azules.**

**- "Por las mañanas…" –continuó Jiraya sin ponerle atención a Naruto,- "me abofetea varias veces y me dice, tranquilito. Luego me mete todo apretado al calzón y ando con dolor de cabeza. ¡Yo no quepo en ese lugar!"**

**Itachi comenzó a sentirse mareado, tomó la cabeza de Sasuke, arrimándolo a su cuerpo para cubrirle un oído con la mano y el otro con su pecho. Pero era inútil, el morbo había capturado la atención del niño. ¡Se trataba del pene de un mayor, uno tan grandote –el adulto- como Minato!**

**-"Como si fuera poco" –continuó Jiraya, fingiendo una voz gruesa, como si fuera un… pene muy fuerte (¿?)– "por la noche cuando visita a las muchachas me quiere bien erguido, lo peor de todo es cuando vamos a la cueva babosa y su indecisión".**

**Itachi se palmeó la frente. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.**

**-¿Cuál cueva, qué indecisión? –Preguntó Naruto. Y si fuera menos penoso, Sasuke lo hubiera preguntado antes.**

**-Eso mismo preguntó el pie. **

**-Señor yo no creo que los niños…**

**-El pene contestó "una que esta mojada y resbaladiza, apenas si quepo; me mete, me saca, me mete, me saca y así por mucho rato"**

**A Naruto comenzó a darle un ataque de risa. Sasuke no se podía quedar sin entender, se liberó de la mano de su hermano.**

**-¿Y entonces qué pasa?**

**-¡Sasuke!**

**-Pues que va a pasar, el pene se marea, vomita y se desmaya.**

**Naruto se carcajeo. Jiraya le secundó. Sasuke hizo una dulce cara de no entender nada, mirando a Itachi, que no sabía dónde meterse, porque no tenía poderes especiales para abrir la tierra y desaparecer a ese anciano pervertido.**

**-Hermano… ¿cómo es que vomita el pene cuando se marea? ¿Qué vomita si el que come soy yo? **

**A Naruto y Jiraya les saltó la histeria encima, sin poderse dejar de reír.**

Itachi movió negativamente la cabeza, retomando el gesto de seriedad. Si no salió de la casa fue porque, Minato estaba preparando especialmente la cena para ellos, pero ahora se vería en la necesidad de explicarle a un niño tan precoz como Sasuke, que siempre preguntaba demasiado, sobre sexualidad.

Un tema que Fugaku, su padre, debió haber tocado. Era de las pocas cosas por las que se arrepentía de haber traído a Sasuke. Grandes responsabilidades como formar su carácter ante ese tipo de situaciones, ahora recaerían en él.

Si erraba en el buen aprendizaje, si le enseñaba mal, podría convertirse en un desviado, y bien Sasuke podría culparlo con todo el derecho del mundo.

-_Un maldito desviado como yo._

Arrodillado en el mueble de la primera habitación, golpeó su frente contra él. Ya tenía la otra vela en la mano. Tenía que aceptarlo. Desde el colegio se había percatado, pero no lo quería aceptar. El todo poderoso y sensual Itachi Uchiha, ese que tenía hasta un club de admiradoras, era homosexual.

-_Aunque pudiera, yo no podría estar con Minato. No si quiero que Sasuke tome un camino socialmente aceptado sobre otros._

Resopló, convenciéndose en que estaría bien inmolarse a sí mismo, si al menos uno de los dos resultaba estar bien. Qué mejor si ese era Sasuke.

Mirando hacia abajo se percató de su _parte especial_, -según decía Sasuke, como le había su madre enseñado a decir a él,- no quería entender sobre decencia y las buenas conciencias de moral social.

Fue hacia el baño, que era un pequeño cuarto de madera fuera de la casa. Aunque había retrete, tenían que echar agua con una cubeta. Itachi no quiso imaginar hacia dónde iba el agua, ni si había acueductos. Llenó previamente su cubeta, dejándola al lado del retrete.

Tenía que aliviar la tensión en su cuerpo a como diera lugar. Cuando leía los libros de Minato, jamás se imaginó que sería tan atractivo. Se había enamorado de la obra del autor, la pasión que desbordaba en cada letra, la erudición en los temas que tocaba. Pero no había ni una sola fotografía de él en las contraportadas. ¿Quién iba a saber que un genio de tal magnitud iba a ser tan hermoso?

Itachi se lo imaginaba tan feo como la mayoría de los eruditos del colegio o los hombres con los que trabajaba. Con tal cerebro no le hubiera importado. La carrera política que había dejado truncada antes de desaparecer le hacía todavía más deslumbrante.

Se maldijo por sólo buscar en los libros y revistas reportajes al respecto, pero no una sola fotografía. A él le interesaba siempre la mente y el espíritu de las personas. Pero ahora, para colmo, su ídolo se presentaba ante sí como la más perfecta creación de dios. Si no es que era uno reencarnado.

Itachi dejó la vela en el suelo, recargando la mano que la portaba en la pared de madera, la otra masajeaba su miembro, cerrando sus ojos para imaginar la perfección del cuerpo del rubio entre sus manos.

Por una de las miles de rendijas entre la madera, un ojo oscuro vigilaba.

Sasuke se había levantado con pesadez de la cama, tomando la vela y valor como buen Uchiha. Había traspasado el velo de oscuridad nocturna para ir hasta el baño, tanto para buscar a Itachi, como para aprovechar y solucionar el problema que lo levantó de la cama.

El niño hizo un mohín de dolor, imaginándose lo mareado que debía estar el pobre… _la parte especial_, de su hermano. Quien sabe que habría hecho para que lo estuviera castigando así, jalándolo de esa manera. Hasta a Itachi le dolía, según intuyó Sasuke.

Comprendió lo que su mamá intentaba decirle cuando le daba nalgadas por castigo.

_-"Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti", me decía mi pobre mamita._

Itachi se estaba quejando mucho, debía querer mucho a su _parte especial_ para que le doliera tanto el castigo que le daba. ¡Pero que mareada le estaba dando con esa sacudida!

-Va a vomitar.

Y efectivamente, _vomitó._

Itachi se quedó petrificado, girando con lentitud hacia donde había escuchado la vocecita. Le dio la espalda cerrándose rápidamente el pantalón. No le había dado tiempo a su corazón de serenarse, cuando a la emoción de placer siguió la de espanto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sasuke abrió la puerta, temeroso por el tono feroz en la voz, aunque muy bajo.

-Quería hacer pis.

Itachi suspiró profundamente, mirando como su hermanito apretaba las piernas.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta al respecto?

Sasuke negó vehemente con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era que su hermano lo dejara hacer.

-Si la tienes, me la dirás.

Sasuke asintió enérgicamente, si le hubiera hecho prometer que se iba a tirar al amanecer a un barranco, lo haría. Al parecer había algo más que la orina queriendo salir de su cuerpecito, la urgencia era mayor a la razón.

Itachi salió, esperando afuera. Se sintió ligeramente depravado, preguntándose si Sasuke, se habría sentido igual al espiarlo. Quería ver que su hermanito no hiciera esas cosas. Al menos no tan pequeño, cuando fuera grande…

-_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? _–Suspiró el mayor.

Esa noche, viendo su pequeño pene, Sasuke se prometió no castigarlo de esa forma. ¡Era tan bueno expulsando lo malo de su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir tan bien!... Nunca lo haría vomitar. Se cerró el pantalón, sonriendo al darle una cariñosa palmadita por encima de la ropa.

Itachi comprendió que Sasuke, no había visto algo con malicia en la escena. No después que esos enormes ojos negros lo miraron casi con devoción. Itachi le sonrió, mostrándole su bonita dentadura.

-Vamos a descansar.

Tras lavarse las manos, se asearon un poco el rostro, Itachi se cambió y se tumbó al lado de Sasuke.

El niño se sorprendió, notando que su hermano lucía más contento que de costumbre. Estaba sonriendo sin necesidad de que le hubiera pasado algo bueno en su trabajo, o que Sasuke hubiera hecho algo muy bueno.

Posiblemente lo que le dijo Naruto, eso de que él y su papá necesitaban ser amigos para sonreír más a menudo, era cierto. Bien podía aprovechar su buen humor para hacer la pregunta que le había estado bailando todo el día en la cabeza.

-Itachi…

Respondió con un bufido, dejando a su hermanito que entre sus brazos, estuviera jugando con uno de los oscuros mechones largos del cabello del mayor.

-¿Algún día me regresarás a casa?

Itachi no abrió los ojos. No quería ceder ante la mirada limpia que no comprendía el mundo de los adultos, mucho menos sus acciones.

-Tienes que portarte bien en adelante.

Sasuke lo compendió como la esperanza de que si le obedecía, lo regresaría con mamá y papá. Posiblemente eso sería si Itachi acababa su investigación rápido.

-El señor Namikaze dijo que podía ir a la escuela, -Sasuke bostezó,- me gustaría ir, Kakashi dijo que sería mi maestro. A papá no le gustará que me atrase.

Itachi asintió. Cuando sintió la pausada respiración del niño durmiendo, abrió los ojos.

Esa sería otra noche de insomnio para acentuar más sus ojeras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa n.n…

Insisto en que me sale muy adorable Sasuke o.o y Naruto está comenzando a gustarme más XD, es que así me lo voy imaginando criado por Minato y Jiraya, si, conservando su hiperactividad, su torpeza y cierto grado de inocencia en algunas cosas, pero en otros… siendo un chico listo para vivir, terco, precoz y medio pervertido por su crianza XD!! ¿A poco no?

Tengo un dedo malito ToT y escribo más lento de lo común, pero esperopoder terminar el capítulo que subiré la semana que viene n-n ¿Qué iba?... ¡Ah!

Contestando reviews XD!

Hachibi, Pyco-Kaye, Kau, Shio zang, Nyuu chan, Sayukira. Que bueno que les guste n.n, espero sigan leyendo.

Princes Sakura Hay T.T que bien se siente que te comparen un fanfic como si estuvieras leyendo un libro!! Gracias, Jo si no trato tan mal a Sasuke XD… te confesare que lo detesto mucho a veces en manga y anime owoU aunque sea tan lindo de pequeño en este fanfic. Yo también adoro a Minato owo y no me refiero a esta cosa de fanfic, sino al guapísimo Kage creado por Kishimoto n¬n aunque salga tan poquito.

Misaki: Si te digo por que Itachi "secuestro" a Sasuke se pierde chiste en la historia XD se sabrá en su tiempo. Itachi se consiguió "ese" lugar en Konoha, porque no hay muchos muy buenos en realidad XD además como pudiste leer, es el que Jiraya le ayudó a conseguir. En el siguiente capítulo podrás ver un poco de porque en Konoha no hubo algo "mejor", se entiende un poco: es un pueblito en parte agrícola. Se extenderá explicación. Naruto tiene la misma edad que Sasuke, las edades de los demás se irán diciendo, aunque Itachi es más joven que Kakashi, y aún así acabaron el colegio y se hicieron profesionistas antes de las edades comunes, igual que Minato. Ehm… lo de si kakashi se acercará a Sasuke y Naruto será el favorito de Iruka… Pues algo así XD efectivamente estoy intentando adaptar parte del manga/anime con mi historia, imaginas bien, pero será Sasuke el que intente acercarse a Kakashi, pero si te das cuenta, aquí Kakashi es algo como que el hermano de Naruto. La razón es bien simple: Minato está vivo. Así que no te confíes mucho. Me encanta Kakashi como de esos personajes que nunca sabes que harán realmente.

Vero Uchiha: Pues parece que este fanfic te gustara, porque tengo "malas intenciones" con los Uchiha XD! Al menos en el terreno "dominante". Jajaja XD si, les pegan a los niños para "domesticarlos", pero ¡también como son estos niños! Son tremendos, sobre todo Naruto. Aquí ya se ve un poco más que clase de investigación está haciendo Itachi n.n y porqué se llevo a Sasuke, en este capitulo leíste algo. Jo pues claro que Itachi estaba enojado con tanta orden… pero también le hace caso XD y Minato como ves, está acostumbrado a mandar owo. Es de ese tipo de personas.

Kea: Keita . yo se que me he tardado, no se precisamente a qué se deba uu será porque quiero que te guste, que no sale rápido este fanfic XD me traumo yo solita, pero es tuyo n-n y espero lo estés disfrutando, ya esta en proceso el capítulo que sigue. Como me quieres hartoso te doy mas y más largo que el anterior XD! Pero no te acostumbres O.o a la mejor habrá unos que necesiten ser mas chiquitos. Te quiero mucho n.n!!

Café amargo: Si n-n Itachi es un personaje increíble… y muy explotable XD, me ha gustado su forma de ser para fanfic. Lo malo es que no me sale como lo pienso (de por si), pero ni modo XP. Es bueno que te carcoma la duda XD asi te tendré aun por aquí leyéndome. Jo me encantaría poder leer tus historias, espero me lo permitas. ¡Ah! Que te he inspirado yo, eso me halaga. Te confesaré que no me gusta mucho como escribo n.nU y la historia de Noche Rojo Pasión me ha gustado bastante, eso es raro XD, me agrada el hecho de que te haya ayudado además de gustado n.n

Reymar: A mi también me gusta ya la pareja de Minato e Itachi n.n un gusto insano que me pego Kea XD. Sé que he estado tardando con los capis, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y por algo me trabo un poco en este fic O.o no me había pasado con otros. Tengo muchas ideas para mas (de otras series también) así que me revuelvo, y finalmente no sigo la línea u-u pero creo que ya la estoy asentando. Si te fijas intento poner en lo posible todo en español, me gusta más así, excepto los nombres aún así te diré que si he visto una vez la versión latina de Naruto XD. Por ejemplo en vez de "ramen" pongo fideos o pasta con carne o.oU, efectivamente el "de veras" es el "dattebayo" de Naruto XD por eso lo repite bastante aquí, aunque por nuestro idioma, si procede un "créelo" o un "en serio" será aquí el equivalente de su "tebayo" XD, y el "pedazo de burro (o idiota)" es el "usuratonkachi". ¿Te parece bueno el argumento? ¡Eso me da mucho gusto! Me agrada de hecho que mis historias tengan algo realmente que contar. Espero seguirte leyendo.

saRa: Es bien raro que me dejen reviews de un fanfic en otro, pero como me pediste que te contestara por acá lo hago sin problemas. O.oUUU ¿decepciona el título de "sin título"? Jajajaja!! Pero bueno, es comprensible, muchos han de pensar "esta tarada tiene un poco de imaginación para la historia, pero no para darle un simple título". Pero es que se llama así por una razón, va a pasar algo en este fanfic en base a ello, no porque no se me ocurriera cómo ponerle JAJAJAJA ay XD! Espero que sigas viéndole potencial, y no te decepcione mientras vaya avanzando; que bueno que te gusten los personajes. Claro que podemos usar el msn n.n ya que estás registrada en fan fiction, agrega mi dirección que puse de mail y ya, siempre es bueno tener nuevos amigos y conservar a los que se tienen. ¡Saludos!

Que platicadora soy Owo nos leemos en el que sigue!


	5. Aprendiendo algo nuevo

Dioses .-. este capítulo esta maldecido. Este será un capi un poco pesado para leer (o más bien pesado), pero es creo yo importante para la historia, el siguiente retomara la fluidez que he estado usando. Si lo terminan, favor de pasar a notas finales (XD)

* * *

5

_APRENDIENDO ALGO NUEVO_

Itachi se preguntó si en otra vida no había sido una especie de criminal de alto rango, o un asesino a sueldo. Sólo eso podría darle una explicación coherente a esa sed de sangre que tenía hacia algunas personas.

Aunque el hecho de que la persona con la que quisiera desahogar su frustración, tuviera por nombre Hatake Kakashi, también era una buena explicación. Muy lógica para cualquiera que lo conociera por más de cinco minutos.

El hombre moreno que esperaba junto con ellos, era demasiado nervioso para su gusto. Iruka estaba sentado en el suelo, torciendo sus manos sudadas con un gesto nervioso. De vez en cuando les brindaba una sonrisa forzada, que Itachi no respondía y a Sasuke, lo ponía más irritable que de costumbre.

Se había presentado muy temprano por la mañana. El que se hubiera quedado toda la noche despierto, no favorecía en absoluto al mayor de los Uchiha. Las marcas en sus ojos, más profundas de lo habitual, daban una hondonada tal a la oscuridad de sus ojos, que daba miedo nada más de encontrarse con aquella mirada, aunque no tuviera malas intenciones en contra de la persona que mirase.

Iruka había tocado felizmente la puerta, con ese buen ánimo del que gozaba. Ante la carencia de respuesta golpeó insistentemente. Hasta donde sabía, no irían a ningún otro lado. Si eso había dicho Minato, había de creerlo.

Cuando Itachi abrió, a Iruka se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Tragó saliva, sintiendo una especie de pesadez en el cuerpo. Dibujó una sonrisa forzada por simple cortesía.

-Disculpe la molestia, buenos días. La verdad es que esperaba hallarlos despierto… ¡es decir! No molestarlos despertándolos… usted me entiende. –Se sintió extraño hablándole de esa forma a alguien que sabía era unos años menor que él.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, no dibujando más expresión.

-_Este tipo es de los que hablan demasiado._

Iruka tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta. Un molesto nudo de indecisión la había tomado sin aviso.

-Umino Iruka –inclinó la cabeza humildemente, luego de presentar su nombre.- El señor Namikaze me ha enviado por el pequeño Sasuke, soy el maestro de la escuela.

Tras Itachi, la cabecita negra se asomó. El rostro de Iruka formó una verdadera sonrisa, que se quitó al instante de que el niño hizo un mohín de disgusto, girando groseramente el rostro. Iruka se obligó a aclarar su garganta otra vez, para disimular su molestia.

-Pero el maestro Kakashi dijo que era él quien me enseñaría.

Iruka elevó un poco sus cejas, una de ellas poseía un visible tic. Sonrió forzadamente de nuevo, agachando un poco la cabeza, suavizó la voz para hablarle al niño.

-Él es el otro maestro de la escuela, pero llegará más tarde por nosotros, a donde los llevaré. –Miró nuevamente a Itachi.- Por otro lado, el señor Namikaze pensó que sería… ilustrativo para usted, el acompañarnos.

Itachi frunció más las cejas. Iruka tembló un poco.

-¿Por qué asistiría a una clase para niños?

-Oh… verá… -talló sus manos,- al amanecer el señor Namikaze se ha presentado a mi casa.

-_¿Va a contarme cada detalle? Sabía que hice algo muy malo para ser castigado, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto._

-En resumidas cuentas, él dijo que usted estaba haciendo una investigación, por eso estamos poniéndonos a su servicio. Hoy variaremos un poco la clase, tras cumplir algunos puntos del programa, les hablaremos a los niños un poco de cómo se ha desarrollado nuestra aldea.

Sasuke frunció el seño, él no necesitaba saber algo como eso. Él quería aprender sobre ciencias, para que su padre se sintiera muy orgulloso de su progreso, no saber historia de un lugar tan feo como ese.

Itachi sonrió internamente de satisfacción. No se extrañaba del hecho de que Minato, pareciera tener peso suficiente sobre los maestros, como para que desviaran su plan de estudios y con ello su promesa de ayudarle con la investigación estuviera siendo cumplida. Lo que no pensaba es que fuera a ser tan rápido. Sin duda a ese hombre se le tenía que erigirle un templo.

-Cinco minutos.

Itachi le cerró la puerta en la cara. Una vez sólo, Iruka se tapó la boca para lanzar un grito ahogado, junto con muchas maldiciones en contra de ese hombre. Sin embargo les bastó el tiempo para salir perfectamente acicalados.

Normalmente Iruka era un hombre honesto y amable. Adoraba a los niños, era respetuoso con los ancianos, y contribuía en las labores comunitarias con los demás adultos. La mayoría de las personas, tan solo al conocerlo se les quedaba la idea fija de que era muy bondadoso y cortés. Sin embargo, debajo de esas capas de buena reputación, estaba uno de los más terribles caracteres de la aldea.

Le costaba horrores controlarse, sólo lo lograba porque le gustaba ser una buena persona. Por eso muchas ocasiones lucía muy nervioso, la razón era porque se esforzaba en controlar ese ímpetu de lanzar gritos y maldiciones en contra de aquello que le desagradaba. Resultaban ser varias cosas, aunque intentara aceptarlas, debido a que sabía que no podía cambiar la gran mayoría.

Los Uchiha eran detestables a simple vista. Comprendió al instante lo que le había comentado Kakashi, de sus días en la universidad. Efectivamente Iruka, sabía de Itachi mucho antes de conocerlo en persona, pero desde su perspectiva los comentarios –desprovistos de pesadez o el rencor que al parecer se merecía este hombre,- se habían quedado muy cortos.

Según Kakashi, el efecto de admiración por su inteligencia o su belleza, era lo único que podía hacer llevadera la existencia de esa persona tan cerca. Iruka se imaginó que sería lo mismo con aquella criatura pequeña, que en vez de hacer sido parida por alguna –pobre, pobre- mujer, parecía clonada del más grande.

Pero como Iruka tenía apenas una hora de conocerlos, y no había comprobado su magnificencia intelectual –el físico le dio buena impresión, pero no es algo que le repercutiera,- le hacía querer gritarles lo maleducados, fanfarrones y apáticos que eran.

Infortunadamente nunca podía negarle algo al padre de Naruto. Ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que Kakashi los recogiera bajo el árbol de eucalipto, a medio camino hacia la escuela.

-¿A qué hora dijo el maestro Kakashi que llegaría por nosotros?

¡Ah! Para colmo la pequeña rata de pelo negro, no dejaba de llamar a Kakashi maestro, como si ya lo fuera.

-Al parecer se retrasará un poco. –Iruka sonrió, no importaba que le desagradara, no podía estar malhumorado con un niño mucho tiempo.

-¿Todavía más?

-_Siempre hay una primera vez -_pensó Iruka, ese niño era de lo más pesado.

Con cierta vergüenza, Iruka estuvo saludando a sus alumnos cuando pasaban rumbo a la escuela.

-_Seguramente estaban hablando de mi irresponsabilidad por hacerlos esperar tanto, cuando les exijo siempre puntualidad.-_Suspiró poniéndose en pie.- Adelantémonos, estoy seguro que nos alcanzará en la escuela.

- Kakashi usualmente es un retrasado. No había porqué esperarlo tanto.

Iruka apretó los puños y las mandíbulas. Era oficial para su interior: odiaba a Itachi Uchiha.

-Hermano, necesitaré que me ayudes a practicar los ejercicios que me dejen. Espero que no sea también tan tardado para enseñarme cosas nuevas.

De paso se tomaría la molestia de detestar al mocoso odioso en su interior, aunque eso no interferiría con su labor como maestro. Aprendía que no era regla universal amar a todos los niños.

Por fortuna el camino fue silencioso, Iruka los guió caminando un par de pasos delante de ellos. Cuando Iruka se quedó parado, se giró para darles el frente a los Uchiha, inclinó un poco el cuerpo para buscar si de casualidad Kakashi estaba.

Brilló la ausencia, pero no murió la esperanza de Iruka, que siguió viendo la polvorosa calle, como rogando que Kakashi de pronto apareciera tras una humareda, como por arte de magia.

Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando un poco. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a los niños.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la escuela? –preguntó Sasuke tras de Itachi, y delante de Iruka.

El hombre castaño, sin la vista del mayor del de cabellos negros sobre él, se dio permiso para fruncir el seño y callar exitosamente al niño con el duro gesto.

Itachi se giró un poco, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El niño corrió hacia su hermano, huyendo a su vez de Iruka. Itachi unió su dedo índice y medio, impactando las puntas en la frente de su hermanito, que no alcanzó a detener a tiempo la trayectoria por la carrera; instantáneamente llevó las manitas a la parte afectada.

-Está frente a ti.

Entreabrió los labios. Era el primer resquicio de lo que Itachi, llamaría más tarde verdadera civilización. En letras grandes y rojas, Sasuke pudo leer que decía Academia. Era un edificio de dos plantas. ¡Un edificio! Construido con algo parecido al concreto, ventanas de metal con vidrios incluidos, capas de pintura que permitía que se viera totalmente distinta a las demás construcciones.

Itachi elevó una ceja pensativo. Al parecer si algo preocupaba a la aldea, era sin duda la educación de los niños. O al menos hasta hace poco tiempo. Antes de entrar había una placa de barro, incrustada en uno de los pilares que sostenían la reja de metal; decía la fecha de construcción de la pequeña pero bien cimentada academia. Observó con cuidado la construcción. Era del tipo de casas que había en la capital de Fuego, totalmente distinta a las chabolas de La Hoja.

Sasuke sonrió apenas un poco, al menos podría estar en una buena escuela, con un maestro cuya forma de expresarse, le había impresionado tanto como lo hizo Kakashi.

Itachi estuvo a punto de golpear a Iruka, pero supo contenerse bien. Aunque su rostro tuviera el gesto neutro, las manos en sus bolsillos estaban fuertemente apretadas. Había puesto a los hermanos a esperar en la puerta.

¡Una puerta! Más de lo que Sasuke podía decir que tenía su propia casucha. Maderos unidos con otro atravesado, mal clavado, fungía de puerta de entrada de su choza, era lo mismo con el supuesto baño, ese donde Itachi había castigado a su parte especial.

Sasuke se estremeció, viendo de reojo la cadera de Itachi.

Como recordó sólo en la casa de Naruto, una noche antes, Sasuke había visto una puerta tan bien hecha. Aunque incluso recorrieron una parte de la aldea, las pequeñas casitas, algunas simples chozas, estaban en las mismas condiciones. Aunque también los muebles de la casa de Naruto, parecían un poco más _civilizados_, a pesar de que no tenían nada de extraordinario. Eran de madera bien montada, con una ligera capa de barniz traslúcido o tono castaño, dándole un toque absolutamente rústico pero elegante.

-Niños… –Iruka llamó con suavidad, apretujando sus manos. –Basta ya.- Miró a su alrededor, una joven mujer intentaba apaciguarlos, pero pasaban de ella. Sasuke viró los ojos, ¡el no deseaba a ese enclenque sin autoridad como maestro!

-¡Basta ya niños! –gritó casi desgañitándose. Si Sasuke no fuera tan Uchiha, habría gritado, o al menos se hubiera abrazado a las piernas de Itachi, tal y como hicieron los alumnos entre sí. Regresaron corriendo a sus asientos, porque aunque Iruka fuese amable, sabían que cuando se hartaba podía ser un ogro.

Para variar el único que seguía sin guardar compostura, era Naruto.

-¡Por dios santo detente! –Gritó la mujer. Itachi cerró los ojos, para no ver a Naruto estrellándose contra el suelo. Había saltado desde lo alto del único estante que estaba en el salón. Kurenai, la mujer, lo había pescado de la ropa justo antes.

El corazón de Sasuke golpeó poderosamente en su pecho.

Kurenai revisaba con el aliento contenido el cuerpo del niño, que a su vez se carcajeaba sobándose la cabeza como si tuviera una herida ficticia. Contrario a ella, Iruka, con paso más que firme exageradamente bien plantado, la hizo a un lado, tomó a Naruto de la chaqueta jaloneándolo adelante y atrás.

-¿Qué pretendes idiota? ¡Ve y siéntate ya!

-Pero maestro Iruka… -intentó excusarse inútilmente, el nombrado lo había llevado hasta su asiento, propinando un empujón para que se sentara. Naruto lo miró con recelo, pero sin rencor. Levantó su bracito sobre la cabeza, de una forma tan tierna, que Iruka se lamentó el haber sido tan duro.- ¡Te pasas de veras!

Kurenai sonrió un poco, su enojo había bajado apenas. Itachi elevó las cejas. Ese niño era malditamente adorable. Para reprimir sus deseos de abrazarlo frente a la clase, Iruka le dio la espalda, ya más tranquilo.

-Cambiando el tema…

Hizo una seña a ambos hermanos. Itachi sintió deseos de golpearlo –de nuevo-, lo había puesto como a un niño pequeño frente a la clase para presentarlos. No dio muestra alguna de enfado, se limitó a apretar las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Kurenai miró con reproche a Iruka, había llegado demasiado tarde. Tras la disculpa, Iruka colocó una nerviosa sonrisa, rascándose la nuca. De hecho sólo tuvo que mencionar la palabra _Kakashi_, para que la mujer comprendiera el retraso.

-Los extranjeros siempre son un problema.- Miró con el seño fruncido a Naruto. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero sostuvo valientemente la mirada de la profesora. Iruka carraspeó, intentando hacerle comprender con una mirada que los presentes visitantes lo eran. A ella, como a toda la aldea, parecía no importarle.

Tras excusarse deforma casi cortés, los dejó a solas. Iruka les presentó, dando una silla a Itachi, le pidió que se colocara al lado del pizarrón. Por supuesto no obedeció, llevando la silla hasta un costado del salón, al lado de la puerta.

-¡Sasuke, siéntate conmigo! –palmeó en el lado vacío, una niña de cabellera rubia.

-Claro que no, porque Sasuke se sentará aquí. –Golpeó sobre el escritorio una niña de cabello rosado, justo a su lado, donde el asiento estaba desocupado.

Bastó medio segundo para que todas las niñas en el salón se disputaran la compañía del recién llegado. Durante la clase, Itachi notó cuatro cosas: la impaciencia de Iruka, escondida tras el manto de su real bondad; lo asediado que sería su hermano de por vida; la molestia de él ante ello, y finalmente la frustración de Naruto.

Sin haber más asientos alrededor, Sasuke tuvo que sentarse al lado de Naruto, para no ser asediado por las niñas. Fue hasta ese momento que Itachi, se percató de que la mayoría de los niños varones estaban sentados en parejas, también las niñas excepto pocas. Naruto era el único que estaba sólo, también cuando llegaron, estaba jugando a solas. Concluyó que el arrojarse del mueble había sido un intento exitoso de llamar la atención.

Un día antes hasta había pasado por su mente la idea cruel de cambiarle a Minato el niño. Naruto era listo, hacendoso, alegre e inspiraba cierta ternura. Algo de extraño había ahí. No entendía cómo es que un niño tan preparado para vivir, pudiera ser tan poco reconocido.

Iruka comenzó con la clase, ese día dejarían de lado las matemáticas para ver nuevamente historia. Sakura, la niña del cabello rosado, pasó a exponer brevemente parte del tema, como una especie de introducción para demostrar lo que los niños habían visto. Lo demás lo instruyó Iruka.

Nada que Itachi no hubiera leído o sabido gracias a la biblioteca de la capital, o en los informes proporcionados aquel día que se encontró con Jiraya. Él había dado una conferencia en otro país, sobre las etnias de el. Jiraya se acercó al final, felicitándole por su perfecta exposición, para después hablarle de La Hoja. Interesado, Itachi había aceptado de buen grado los cuadernillos, la información y la posibilidad de comprar un pequeño terreno.

Después del incidente de aquel día, decidió enviar una carta Jiraya, aceptando aquel ofrecimiento. Días después encontró un correo electrónico de parte del anciano. Estaba de viaje, pero llegaría a la aldea un día antes de Itachi, lo que le daría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con el dueño del terreno y la casita. Itachi no dudó ni medio minuto en borrar el correo, la dirección de Jiraya, tomar lo indispensable –Sasuke incluido-, y marcharse de la capital de Fuego.

Al principio, como la mayoría de los pueblos, los habitantes de La Hoja comenzaron como nómadas, refugiándose en los países aledaños. Sin embargo sólo se sabía de pocas mezclas de raza. Las pocas que había eran lo suficiente antiguas para ser aceptadas. Había tenido numerosos líderes, aunque eran una comunidad de mas de un siglo de antigüedad, ellos no habían establecido en si un gobierno tal cual, hasta que llegó el momento de que el gran líder fue instaurado.

En pocos tiempo, al que llamaron el primer gobernante, los había situado como un pueblo semi guerrero, que sólo defendía el pequeño espacio en el que habían decidido vivirían. Pronto se convirtieron en campesinos, que tenían a su clase guerrera para protegerlos.

Sin embargo, la aldea llegó al grado de que sólo su agricultura fuese alimenticia. Los productos silvestres completaban su menú. Eso sucedía muy parecido en la actualidad, como hizo notar Iruka. Cuando el segundo gran líder estuvo al mando, se celebró un antiguo ritual.

Iruka narró de memoria un hermosísimo pasaje del festejo. Era tan poético, que incluso los niños se estremecieron por la pasión impregnada en sus palabras. Pero las palabras iban tomando un toque dramático. Los niños se pusieron tensos, aunque ya habían escuchado la historia, aún les repercutía profundamente.

Al amanecer varios hombres, soldados sin duda, les atacaron. Incendiaron las chozas, exigieron el pago atrasado de arrendamiento e intereses por usar la tierra, que no sabían que existía; detuvieron a hombres; violaron a sus mujeres; confiscaron los bienes.

Eso no era más que la continuidad de enfrentamientos de las comunidades que vivían en los bosques, con los grandes propietarios de los pueblos más consolidados. Lo que no se esperaban los segundos, era la guerra casi a nivel mundial que duró tantos años.

Las grandes ciudades habían pugnado por su lugar preponderante en el mundo, los más afectados eran los aldeanos. La Hoja, irónicamente volvió a florecer por la guerra. Necesitando alimentos, los aldeanos que vivían en las tierras más óptimas y prósperas para cosechar, fueron obligados a trabajar las tierras fértiles, al estar entre bosques y ríos, para alimentar a los soldados y la gran ciudad. La capital de Fuego.

- Desde que terminó la guerra estamos bajo la protección de la capital. Es por eso que actualmente le debemos todo a nuestro tercer gran gobernante, gracias a él gradualmente hemos obtenido libertad, tomando en cuenta que…

Naruto lanzó un rugido para interrumpir, golpeando con la palma abierta sobre la mesa que él y Sasuke ocupaban.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Gritó poniéndose en pie.- El viejo no ha hecho nada tan grande.

-¡Naruto! –Lanzó en un grito Iruka.

-¡No! lo sabes maestro Iruka, mi papá es el cuarto gran líder. ¡Es la verdad!

Iruka enrojeció violentamente, apretando los puños. Miró con nerviosismo hacia Itachi, después a Naruto. Tomó un profundo suspiro.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, siéntate y escucha.

-¡No quiero!

Sasuke frunció el seño, cruzándose de brazos pensó en lo malo que había sido sentarse con ese escandaloso, que tenía aires de grandeza. ¡Pensaba que su simple padre, un aldeano cualquiera -aunque imponente, había de aceptar-, era el gran líder!

Justamente en el instante en que comenzaría la discusión fuerte entre maestro y alumno, Kakashi entró.

-¡Hola! –Saludó alegremente a la clase. Se produjo más silencio. Itachi elevó las cejas. Kakashi, en su pose desgarbada, se inclinó ligeramente más hacia enfrente, quitando su rostro feliz. Aunque no se vio bien su expresión debido a la bufanda que le cubría el rostro.

Naruto tenía los ojos acuosos, la clase entera había comenzado a hablar pestes de él.

-Fuera del salón.- Solicitó Iruka. Naruto tomó su mochila, obedeciendo.

Ese fue exactamente el detonante para que la mente de Itachi trabajara. No es que ese niño fuera comúnmente desobediente, lo había notado en la casa Namikaze, pero no se permitiría el lujo de irse como perro apaleado en una discusión que al parecer tenía fundamento. De otra forma no concebía cómo es que los niños estaban molestos, ni cómo Iruka zanjó la conversación cuando Kakashi llegó. El gato encerrado estaba sacando la cola.

Una campana sonó, anunciando el final de la clase. Itachi dejó a Sasuke esperando en la entrada, por su parte él fue en la búsqueda de algo necesario.

Al dar la vuelta al edificio, escuchó los murmullos ahogados, negando algo.

-¡Nos verán los niños!

-Están yéndose a su casa.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, ese era Kakashi manoseando al otro maestro. Iruka se puso totalmente colorado. Kakashi lo miró por unos instantes, pero después, como si su presencia perdiera en segundos interés, volvió a arrinconar a Iruka para manosearlo. La venita en la frente de Itachi palpitó.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Ajá.- Contestó Kakashi distraídamente, intentando mantener quieto a Iruka. El castaño, en un impulso envalentonado, lo arrojó lo suficiente fuerte hacia atrás para liberarse. Se retiró echando pestes sobre amantes irrespetuosos.

Kakashi suspiró con frustración, reacomodándose la bufanda en la cara.

-¿Y qué necesitas como para interrumpir mi violación? –preguntó con su ojito feliz curvado. Itachi sintió ganas de golpearlo. Y lo hizo.

En el suelo, Kakashi parpadeó como si no supiera exactamente qué es lo que había pasado. Había terminado por el puñetazo en cuatro piernas, así que se giró. Quedó sentado, con el cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, pues recargaba las palmas en el suelo. Las rodillas flexionadas, el rostro mirando a Itachi. La bufanda fue la que no le dio el gusto de ver la sangre que Kakashi sintió correr por su barbilla.

-¡Ah! Aún estás molesto conmigo.- Sonrió.

Itachi se sintió más irritado, pero en su gesto no había un solo cambio. Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Kakashi se levantó casi con pereza, sacudiéndose la ropa, habló con su armoniosa y tranquila voz.

-Supongo que… vienes a hablar conmigo de la verdadera historia actual de La Hoja.

Itachi elevó una ceja, asintiendo. O Kakashi tenía un sorprendente sexto sentido, o simplemente sabía que esa gente estaba ocultando a propósito las cosas. Después de todo, nadie podía saber mejor qué pasaba con Minato y La Hoja, que Kakashi.

Después de la guerra, el país triunfante había sido El Fuego. La capital que llevaba el mismo nombre, se había posicionado como la parte más poderosa de todas las naciones. Minato estuvo ocupando puestos del gobierno, ascendiendo sorprendentemente rápido. Nadie dudaba que él fuera el sucesor del gobernante. Después de todo, Tsunade, su madre, no pensaría en nadie mejor. Todos se sorprendieron cuando de un día para otro, el nombre de Minato Namikaze había sido suspendido en la nada. Más aún, que nadie intentara buscarlo.

Aunque si pensaba mejor, hubo alguien que desapareció casi al mismo tiempo. Kakashi era de los mejores investigadores que existían. Su carrera fue truncada por el simple hecho de que por elección la abandonó. Muchos habían contado que se fue tras Minato, pues se contaba ya que el legendario Kakashi, era un homosexual pervertido.

La carrera de Kakashi se despedazó, y Minato siguió quedando endiosado en la universidad donde siendo apenas un adolescente, había dado clases a gente mayor que él.

-Te contaré antes que nada la biografía de mi maestro. Algo que jamás encontrarás en las tapas de tus libros de pacotilla.- Kakashi sonrió, comenzando con la historia.

Minato había sido genio entre genios. Creciendo con su madre, un prominente médico hija del monarca del país, había sido impulsado al estudio desde pequeño. Sin embargo, Dan, el marido de Tsunade, había muerto en la guerra. Era un asunto que se había mantenido en secreto hasta hace pocos años, después de todo no debía saberse que la capital había sufrido un golpe tan grande. Tsunade se derrumbó.

Después de todo, el abuelo de Minato estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo iba a repartir su fastuoso reinado. El mejor amigo de Tsunade, Jiraya, tomó prácticamente posesión de la educación y crianza de Minato.

Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría y ama en el proceso. No es que Tsunade no amara a su hijo, pero la determinación que demostró desde pequeño le hizo temer perderlo. Así que decidió alejarse a distancia prudente, sin dejarlo fuera de vista ni cuidado. Confiárselo a Jiraya fue una buena opción. Jiraya le había enseñado artes de la guerra, ciencias y humanidades. Minato no tardó en superarlo.

Siendo literalmente un niño, Jiraya pudo interceder ante la universidad de la capital, para que hiciera los exámenes finales correspondientes. En todo obtuvo honores. Para cuando tenía la módica cantidad de trece años, en conjunto con la información del viajero Jiraya, ya había hecho al menos tres investigaciones antropológicas e históricas importantes, que sirvieron a su propio abuelo para reabastecer el país de bienes.

Fue la idea de Minato, levantar el país a través de las aldeas como plataforma, haciendo que produjeran el doble de lo que ya abastecía durante la guerra, con bajos costos y mayor tiempo de trabajo, ahora que ya había terminado el tiempo de belicosidad. Por supuesto sin olvidar proveerlos de lo más necesario. Un trabajador _feliz_ sería siempre más útil.

Por supuesto, Minato jamás se imaginó que una idea pudiera lastimar a tantas personas Fue otorgada desde su cabeza a su abuelo, fue arrolladora ante el poder de aquel fastuoso hombre que veía dos veces por año. Les había entregado las investigaciones a sus ministros, el consejo las llevó directamente al rey, sorprendidos por la magnitud. Jiraya ni siquiera se enteró, hasta que la orden fue firmada.

Minato no se lo comunicó por temor a que a su maestro no le agradara. Prefería tener la desaprobación del mismísimo rey, antes que la del anciano viajero. Después de todo, también había pensado que lo hacía por el bien de las mayorías. Viviendo en una ciudad, siento tan joven, no tenía idea de que ese número de gente que contemplaba, estaba realmente en el campo.

Por eso jamás entendía la mirada triste de Jiraya al verlo. El anciano era un viajero, es por eso que la espina de la duda entró en Minato. No era decepción, porque a pesar de que no estaba ocupando un puesto de gobierno aún, había dado buenas ideas para consolidar al país, de forma indirecta. Sólo hasta más tarde lo entendería.

-No tenía más de catorce años cuando comenzó a impartir clases en la universidad. –continuó Kakashi, Sasuke estaba con los labios entreabiertos, escuchando con atención. Antes de comenzar con la historia, Kakashi había pedido que le acompañara mientras narraba todo.

Sasuke pensó que el padre de Naruto era más que sorprendente. Siempre había visto a su padre y hermano como lo más increíble del mundo. Su padre era el jefe de policía, descendían también de la familia noble de la capital, pero estaban lejos de la línea sucesora directa. Su padre, aunque era una persona sumamente influyente en el gobierno como su familia, no llegaba a ser tan importante. Si lo pensaba mejor… tampoco tan sorprendentemente inteligente, porque Minato parecía ser muy joven y había hecho muchas cosas. Frunció el seño. Naruto no merecía algo como eso.

-Cuando mi maestro tenía menos de veinte años, fue cuando yo lo conocí. -Kakashi miró hacia Sasuke, acariciándole la cabeza, ganando de nuevo su atención. Estaban caminando rumbo al bosque aledaño a la parte oriente de la aldea.

-Yo tenía quince años. Él era un hombre impresionante. Jamás me habría imaginado que fuese tan joven. Honestamente fue una inspiración desde el momento en que lo conocí.

Sasuke asintió, comprendiéndolo perfectamente. Sus ojos brillaron, esperando que posiblemente algún día pudiera ser su relación tan buena, como era la de Kakashi con Minato.

El corazón e Itachi estaba desbocado. Había tenido que inhalar profundamente aire para contenerse. Sabía parte de la historia, pero de forma superficial.

De hecho, tal como dijo Minato en su propia casa, había utilizado el nombre de Namikaze Dan para sus libros. De Minato había sabido cuando estuvo en su carrera gubernamental, rápidamente concluida, y también supo de él cuando estuvo en la universidad.

El consejo estudiantil no había aprobado que plasmara su nombre en los libros. Era demasiado joven cuando inició. Por un lado la universidad tendría prestigio al hacer notar que lo había tenido en sus entrañas, por el otro no podían desprestigiar a tantos profesores y eruditos sólo porque hubiera nacido alguien como Minato.

Pero Minato rebatió, bajo el hecho de que la publicación de su obra bajo ese nombre sería más que útil. Apaciguara un poco la relación con las demás naciones. La línea de gobernantes siempre es masculina, si pensaban que el esposo de la señora Tsunade estaba con vida, no esperarían como buitres esperar a que el gobernante muriera. Se decía que estaba desaparecido porque incluso, a pesar de haber pasado quince años, estaban sobre su cabeza. Importaba por el momento más despedazar a Dan, que a Minato mismo.

Kakashi dio por terminado el relato. Llegaron a donde iniciaba un pequeño bosquecillo, de los tantos que rodeaban a la aldea.

-¿Qué más pasó? –preguntó Sasuke, con los ojos curiosos muy abiertos.

-Sólo hay dos sujetos con el derecho de decirlo.- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la bufanda.- Y ahí esta una de esas personitas.

Señaló a lo alto de un árbol, donde Naruto, con las piernas enrolladas en una rama, intentaba alcanzar una naranja.

La naranja cayó. Junto con Naruto.

Kakashi alargó los pasos para intentar alcanzarlo, corrió como nunca en su vida. Pero sería imposible. Abrió más los ojos, dispuesto a arrojarse en el último impulso.

Itachi desde el principio había calculado que no lo alcanzaría, por eso no se movió. Se limitó a apretar los dientes ante lo inevitable. Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

Todo fue tan rápido, que era difícil de creer.

-¿Te lastimaste, Kakashi? -se escuhcó una potente voz.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Era divertido tambalearse de lado a lado. Unas ramas más abajo de donde el pequeño había caído, la mano de Minato sostenía de un pie a Naruto, que había quedado viendo todo de cabeza.

En el piso, tirado boca abajo, con ardor en el pecho y el estómago ante la raspada por haberse arrastrado para alcanzarlo, Kakashi elevó la mano.

-Si, si... Kakashi no está magullado -soltó con ironía.

-¡Soy genial! -gritó Naruto, emocionado aún por ser cachado en el aire.- Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Minato lo vió de mala manera; tenía las piernas enrolladas cuanto podía en el tronco, totalmente estirado para poder alcanzar a su cría, lo agitó un poco en el aire como reproche.

Sasuke entreabrió la boca, él estaría muerto de miedo, mientras que Naruto se carcajeaba. Giró la vista con indignación.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado. Ese niño debía tener una confianza ciega en su padre. Incluso cuando iba en el aire, se estaba carcajeando en vez de llorando. ¡Estaba tan seguro de que no lo dejaría caer! Minato sin duda, era el hombre más extraordinario que había conocido o que quizá alguien pudiera conocer jamás.

Naruto fue dando saltitos hasta llegar a ellos. Abrió los brazos narrando algo que ellos mismos habían visto. Habló tan rápidamente, que sus palabras se atropellaban. Minato le dio un par de golpecitos para llamar su atención, y con la interrupción moderara un poco su velocidad al hablar.

-De verdad fue fantástico. Ven Sasuke. –Tomó la mano del niño, que ponía férrea resistencia.- Tú también tienes que hacerlo, volar es genial, ¡créelo!

-Basta Naruto, tuviste suerte, hace un rato estábamos los dos en el árbol. -Regañó Minato. Habían quedado de verse para tomar frutos silvestres para la comida.

-¡Yo lo agarrare antes de que se caiga! -dijo Naruto, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

-Ni loco confiaría en un idiota como tú. ¡Ya suéltame! -refunfuñó Sasuke.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Mirándolo con seriedad.

-Un día te enseñaré a volar. No retiraré mi palabra.- Se echó a correr a casa. Minato se rascó la nuca.

-Lamento la escena. Naruto no está muy acostumbrado a tener amigos. El rechazo es algo que a la fecha no sabe cómo tolerar. Además él está acostumbrado a sentir confianza, siempre quiere mostrarle lo que es eso a los demás, aunque a la mayr parte de las personas le cueste trabajo tenerla.

Sasuke frunció el seño. Él no se consideraba su amigo, y sin embargo, no sabía como llamar a ese sentimiento que se acumulaba en su pecho y provocaba ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes Minato, mi estúpido hermanito es parecido. Sólo que le hace falta demasiada confianza en los demás, no sumando por supuesto la que tiene en sí mismo.

Minato se carcajeó, dejando luego una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro.

Sasuke pareció indignarse ante la comparación. Cruzó los brazos desviando el rostro. Minato se enterneció. Pasó las manos debajo de las axilas del niño, subiéndolo en vilo sobre sus hombros. Aunque al principio se asombró, el que un adulto, y más que alguien como Minato tuviese ese gesto con él, le agradó a sobremanera.

Sonrojado, volteando a ver de hito en hito el rostro semi sonriente de Itachi (algo muy raro), Sasuke se sintió feliz. Estar en los hombros de ese hombre lo hacía sentir casi tan grande como él. Comprendió porqué parecía tener tanta seguridad. Con esa estatura todo parecía mucho más pequeño. Ladeó la boca con duda. ¿Minato los vería a todos tan, tan diminutos? Suspiró un poco, apoyando la barbilla en la cabellera rubia. ¡Olía tan bien! No como su mamá, pero si a limpio y un olor delicioso que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Los hombros eran fuertes, tanto que a pesar de la larga caminata que estaban dando, Minato no parecía cansarse. Seguía erguido, con la espalda muy derecha, y Sasuke se sintió realmente a gusto con la situación. Tal vez _confianza_ no era algo tan malo de aprenderse.

La manera en que el propio Kakashi guardaba silencio, sólo para escuchar al rubio. Miró a Itachi, la forma en cómo veía a Minato. Sin duda alguna era admiración. Y se indignó. Itachi jamás había visto así a papá y mamá. Él siempre incluso, parecía desviar la mirada y no por temor o respeto, sino como si nunca quisiera verlos de frente.

Itachi era lo que su padre llamaba un hijo digno, pero Sasuke, dentro de sí, aunque no lo supiera con las palabras exactas, comprendía que Itachi no lo veía como un padre digno de un hijo como él. Como ellos, porque Itachi, siempre, siempre veía por Sasuke. Incluso iba a algunas festividades en vez de Fugaku, como si no quisiera que el padre conviviera con el hijo, aunque otras veces era porque papá estaba muy ocupado.

-Quiero bajarme por favor.

Minato se lo entregó a Itachi. Sasuke le tomó la mano apretándosela duramente. Aunque Itachi sintió el cambio, no lo dio a notar. Se despidió de Minato, separándose en la bifurcación de un camino que los llevaría a sus casas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke tardó en contestar.

-¿Tú serías más feliz con un hombre como él, si fuera nuestro papá? –preguntó sin elevar la mirada.

Itachi sonrió un poco.

-Yo no podría tolerar que él fuera mi padre. Serían demasiado impropios mis pensamientos. De hecho… sería muy infeliz.

Sasuke elevó la cabeza, encontrándose con la sonrisa amable de Itachi. No comprendió del todo la explicación, pero su mente captó la información que quería. Itachi no quería a Minato como padre. Aunque sentía cierto grado de envidia por Naruto, Sasuke seguía queriendo a su propio padre.

Itachi moró hacia atrás un instante. Minato prometió buscarle al día siguiente, aunque sólo fuera para hablar de la investigación. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, aprender a creer en las personas no sería tan mala idea. Al menos siempre podía intentar.

-_Una simple prueba de ensayo y error.- _Sonrió un poco. El futuro no pintaba tan oscuro ahora.

* * *

Continúa.

¡No puedo creerlo! Estaba contestando los reviews directamente en la pagina de fanfiction, ya para terminar y mandarlo, y hubo un apagón. Ya hasta me da miedo abrir este capítulo XDU Como sea… ¡ya esta! Me operaron un dedo, así que básicamente estoy escribiendo hoy con una mano XD Sin embargo, creo yo que el siguiente capi no tardrá tanto como este. No se a que se deba precisamente, pues a pesar de que me gusta cómo está pensada la historia, se me trababa mucho, Supongo que hacía falta sentar bien bases fuera de mi cabeza, y gran parte se logró en este capi. Lo demás ya vendrá solo, y por tanto, las actualizaciones un poco más seguido n-n

Contestando reviews:

Katrina Himura: Si, creo que el capi anterior fue bastante gracioso XD. Efectivamente me encanta poner en aprietos a Itachi, pero no del tipo en que el protagonista de escena sea un estúpido, sólo un tipo con muchos enredos. El chiste, confesaré que lo tomé prestado de una amiga, cuando me lo contó por msn XD no pude evitar pensarlo de esa manera. En si prácticamente se escribió sólo el capítulo, y qué mejor que el chiste lo contara Jiraya. Jajaja lo de la basurita y la "parte especial" ehmmm… prefiero no contar de dónde lo saqué, pero es bueno ver que a parte de mi, a alguien más le dio risa. Eso intento, que a pesar de que uso a los personajes, se alguna forma mantengan sus personalidades. Nos leemos.

Café amargo: Antes de contestar, déjame decirte que ya tuve el placer de leer tu fanfic donde Naruto y sasuke son pequeños. Me encantó. Soy perezosa y no dejo a veces reviews, pero eso no quiere decir que no lea, ten por seguro que lo hago. En cuanto a tu mensaje: claro nOn Nauto es muy Naruto, me encanta como es XD por eso lo dejo así e incluso le anexo la forma en cómo me imagino, se comportaría criado por personajes como Jiraya, Kakashi y Minato. See me gusta mezclar "diabólicamente" las cosas "malas" con inocencia XD. Bien, bien. Espero seguirte leyendo entonces.

Hisoka Aneko: Caramba XDU mi intención no era traumarte, pero… da igual nOn el chiste fue bueno XD! Lástima que no tengas mucho tiempo, pero mientras te de tiempo de leer mi historia XD no me preocupo, jajajaja. See, habrá lemon, pero tendrás que ser paciente. En la mayor parte de mis historias, me agrada que primero la relación de mis personajes crezca, a menos que se necesite sexo de por medio antes XD! Pero no es el caso u-uU

Reymar: Yo tampoco odio a Sasuke (y es que menos aquí que es bastante querible XD) pero si se me hace en la serie original (anime y o manga) bastante estúpido. No te desacostumbres al sentimiento…digo… sólo por si las dudas aquí vuelve a ser él mismo XD. Seee a Minato también le gusta, pero tiene ciertas complicaciones e "impedimentos" ¿Cuáles?, mira un poco el próximo capi y comenzaras a entenderlo n.n Gracias por el deseo, me hace falta XD

Vero Uchiha: XD no te apures, tal vez yo no me explique bien. Itachi es una especie de etnólogo, antropólogo y demás, es decir, investiga sobre poblaciones, expone sus investigaciones en congresos, escuelas y así n-n ya sabes, de esos genios-erúditos XD y además… de cierta forma él está escapando o.o, no diré aún de que XD. Jajaja seee este Sasuke es o suficiente adorable para caer en la tentación de pervertirlo. Lástima para él que fue a caer con gente como Jiraya y Kakashi que para colmo, ayudan a la crianza de Naruto. Vaya .-. no quieres nada. Yo quisiera un hombre como Minato ToT pero heme aquí, simple mortal nada parecida a Kushina… o Itachi XDDDD. Bueno en cuanto a los Uchihas de Uke… pues me da igual XD no tengo parejas fijas por lo regular, aunque si cierta predilección por algunas. Eso si, ante una personalidad como Minato, creo que difícilmente podría ponerlo como seme. Noup, Itachi, con Minato… es uke XDDDD Nos leemos luego.

¡Saludos!


	6. Sanando

6

Sanando.

Al paso de los días, Sasuke comenzó a cambiar. Con cierto dolor, Itachi observaba cómo el gesto inocente del niño, hasta podía decir dulce, se transformaba. Sasuke no estaba siendo feliz.

Por las noches mientras dormía, se quedaba observándolo largas horas a la tenue luz de la vela. Con el índice le acariciaba la frente, las finas cejas oscuras, dibujando su diminuta nariz. Lo quería sin duda alguna. Y que no pudiera brindarle la felicidad que Sasuke pedía a gritos con su actitud, le dolía.

Esa noche en especial, sintió más frío de lo habitual. Se acurrucó al lado del niño, casi temblando. Pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabecita, sin siquiera despertarlo. La otra le brindó un confortable abrazo cálido. Demasiado.

Sasuke se removió, murmurando que le daba demasiado calor. Itachi se negaba a soltar el cuerpecito tan calido. Sasuke abrió los ojos, quedándose a mirar el techo fijamente. Su hermano mayor se había dormido al fin, aún así no se podía librar de aquel brazo tan fuerte.

Suspiró, pataleando para liberarse de la cobija. Itachi solía ser afectuoso con él, pero nunca tan encimoso. Colocó la manita sobre el antebrazo musculoso de su hermano. Frunció las cejas pero no por enfado, sino de duda.

-_¿A esto se refería el maestro Kakashi, con que los adultos se ponen calientes? –_se preguntó el niño.

Ladeó su cuerpo con dificultad. Con suerte podía tomar un poco de impulso si podía poner los pies en los muslos de Itachi, y se empujaba con las manitas del pecho. Pero grandiosa sorpresa.

Sintió deseos de gritar. Itachi, al sentir que se movía, lo abrazó protectoramente. Ahora la cara de Sasuke, daba de frente contra ese pecho que estaba todavía más caliente que los brazos. Dejando de lado su incomodidad y calor, notó que Itachi respiraba más rápido de lo común. Frunció las cejas. ¡No lo dejaba dormir!

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron, Sasuke no aguantó mas.

-Itachi. –Llamó con la primera voz que le salía, es decir, poco modulada y fuerte. Aún así no despertó. Se removió, pegándole en el pecho con los puñitos.

Itachi lanzó un gruñido. Al tercer llamado de Sasuke, abrió los ojos con pereza. Volvió a cerrarlos, apretando por instinto el cuerpecito que tenía en brazos. Estaba sumamente mareado.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela. El maestro Kakashi me estará esperando.

La nausea acudió a Itachi. No supo si por escuchar el nombre de aquella persona, o por haberse levantado tan rápido. Tampoco es como si quisiera que Sasuke llegara tarde. Aunque no se sentía precisamente feliz de pertenecer a la familia Uchiha, él mismo era lo suficiente orgulloso para sostener una posición. Los Uchiha de La Hoja no llegaban tarde.

Fue a la otra habitación. Sacó del estante que había instalado un pan grande, que cortó finamente. Le dio la mayor porción a Sasuke. Había un bote con hielo, en donde había un contenedor con leche. Sirvió exclusivamente el vaso para su hermano menor. Derritió un poco de queso, poniéndolo sobre la ración de pan. Junto con una manzana y un plato de arroz, completó el desayuno del pequeño.

El niño abrió los ojos de más. Itachi estaba siendo muy esplendido esa mañana. Solía ser mucho más austero. Comió con avidez pero nunca –nunca- perdiendo la compostura. Acercó un poco mas a sí mismo el plato. No fuese a ser que Itachi se arrepintiera en último momento.

-¿No comerás hermano?

Itachi se quitó el oscuro mechón grueso que le tapaba la visión. Y con cierta aprensión notó que no era el cabello, lo que estorbaba su vista del todo. Veía borroso. Movió la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo malhumorado.

-Apresúrate para que te vayas.

Se había arrodillado frente a Sasuke, mientras le acompañaba a comer. Se mantuvo erguido, con la mirada siempre firme, como se mostraba frente a él. El niño, bajo esa _normalidad_ –a excepción de que Itachi no estaba comiendo,- dejó de prestarle atención para enfocarse nuevamente en sí mismo.

Sasuke salió de la casa con un pequeño bultito en la mano, y una mochila de asa larga colgando del hombro contrario. Itachi preparó con antelación el almuerzo, así que no tendría que preocuparse en último momento.

Se estaba desesperando más de lo habitual. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de regresar. Todo lo que había dejado atrás, debía quedarse en el pasado. Mirar a futuro, por más difícil que pareciese a comparación de las oportunidades para él, si se hubiese quedado, debía ser olvidado. Todo fuese por Sasuke, y algunas cuantas personas. No por eso dejaba de doler toda la situación.

Sólo hasta que Sasuke salió, se dio permiso para ser débil. Se recostó en el piso formando un ovillo. Sentía que su cabeza palpitaba y sus ojos ardían. Los cerró. Al abrirlos había creído que sólo parpadeó, pero al mirar el reloj de pared, se percató de que había pasado poco más de una hora.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Las ojeras de Itachi se debían a que nunca reposaba. No importaba que se quedara dormido. Realmente era como si sólo hubiera parpadeado, porque no se sentía en lo mínimo descansado. Incluso era como si se hubiera desconectado y su cuerpo dolía, como si hiciera el doble de trabajo cuando estaba despierto, a pesar de que se supone estaba dormido.

Se levantó con dificultad, casi arrastrándose hasta la cama otra vez.

Observó un papel doblado en el piso. Alguien seguramente lo había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, pero los dos hermanos tenían la suficiente premura como para no notarle.

Era un sobre para ser más precisos, pero no tenía remitente. Dentro tenía una nota escrita con una excelente caligrafía. Sólo tenía la fecha de ese día. Pero no tenía título ni autor.

"_Encadeno mis vacías palabras__  
__Pero solo quiero decirte__  
__Mis sentimientos que tengo para ti.__  
_

_Vivo en el presente sonriendo a tu lado__  
__Pero aun así aquel incidente__  
__¿Parece que aun te lastima?"__  
_

Eso no era para Sasuke, por supuesto. ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que a Itachi, alguna patética muchachita le entregaba una carta! Por supuesto que no lo era. Lo que le intrigaba, es que por lo regular cuando una mujer acechaba, se encargaba de hacer saber que era ella para que la mirase. Más aún, el asunto de ser extranjero en La Hoja, y lo impensable que era para las propias muchachas _bien educadas _por sus padres, el unirse con él. Su cabeza estaba lo suficiente dolorida como para no pensar en aquello. Arrugó el papel en su mano, mientras caminó de regreso a dormir un rato.

Sasuke bajó el paso antes de llegar al colegio. Resopló al ver a las niñas paradas en la puerta. Las murmuraciones comenzaron casi instantáneamente. Sasuke miró bien el terreno, no fuera a ser que cuando cerrara los ojos para no verles, terminara trastabillando o haciendo el ridículo al besar el suelo.

-¡Pero que genial es! –gritaron las niñas, una vez que él cerró los ojos y camino sin ponerles la mínima atención. Sin que pareciera que corría, pero huyendo lo más decoroso que podía un niño, alargó los pasos.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la pared se permitió respirar. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con otras tantas miradas que le molestaban. Los varones le veían con envidia. Arrugó el entrecejo, no sabiendo defenderse de lo que le sucedía, más que con una actitud que rayaba en lo indiferente.

Sin mirarles tampoco –pero esta vez, con los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca sabía lo que esos barbaritos podrían hacerle en grupo,- se dirigió directamente a su asiento.

-Llegaste tarde otra vez, bastardo.

A su lado estaba la vocecita estridente que le irritaba. E irónicamente la única que no le molestaba tanto. Mas era aquella molestia principal, en la que su instinto natural le hacía defenderse de forma directa. Ponerle atención.

-Preocúpate más por tu vida. Perdedor.

Naruto lanzó un gritó de guerra, y de no ser por el borrador que se estrelló en su cabeza –cortesía de Iruka,- se le hubiera echado encima. No es como si Sasuke no se hubiera levantado para defenderse, por si las dudas.

-¡Por qué me has pegado! Sasuke es quien llegó tarde. –La campanilla que avisaba el inicio de clases, sonó en ese instante, desmintiendo la acusación. Naruto bajó la manita que había apuntado hacia la ventana, como indicando hacia dónde se encontraba.

-Ya siéntate tonto. –Gritó la niña de cabello rosado, Sakura Haruno.- Deja en paz a Sasuke.

El de cabello oscuro elevó la barbilla. A pesar de que Sasuke se había sentado, Naruto sintió como si lo estuviera viendo desde el techo. Maldito Sasuke, que podía verse tan inalcanzable a veces.

No tenía ni cuatro meses de haber llegado a la aldea, cuando ya se había granjeado el cariño irracional de las niñas, la admiración combinada con envidia de los chicos, y el favoritismo de algunos maestros. Es verdad que al ser extranjero, le había costado trabajo adaptarse al resto de la aldea. Pero cuando se trataba de la escuela, Sasuke sin duda, se había ganado con una devastadora facilidad el lugar.

Lo que Naruto había trabajado con el esfuerzo de los años, se vio tumbado por la presencia de Sasuke, en tan sólo unas cuantas semanas.

Lo detestaba.

Al principio lo había perseguido por toda la escuela. Intentó enseñarle cada rincón, pero Sasuke se negó rotundamente, explorando él sólo. Con los días, Itachi había ido permitiendo que se alejara un poco más, recorriendo los alrededores. Naruto, por orden de Minato, se limitaba a seguirlo de cerca.

Minato le concedía a Itachi una o dos horas por mes, para hablar de la investigación. Era en esa hora cuando Sasuke salía a recorrer la aldea. Naruto tras él. Fuera del colegio los niños no se le acercaban a ninguno de los dos: sus padres lo prohibían.

Naruto parecía acostumbrado, pero Sasuke no podía tolerar que fuesen tan falsos. Dentro de la escuela no dejaban de vitorearlo. Fuera, pareciera como si no existiese. Excepto para las niñas, que le miraban tímidamente de vez en vez, mientras sus madres que las llevaban muy cerca, estaban perdidas en sus labores cotidianas. Y para Naruto, que seguía insistiendo en ser su amigo.

Sasuke podía voltear el rostro groseramente. Le humillaba con una sola palabra. Lo sojuzgaba con su capacidad académica superior. Pero de alguna forma silenciosa, miraba siempre hacia atrás, esperando que Naruto estuviese ahí.

Y así era. Retándole. Siguiéndolo para intentar hacer plática. Haciendo promesas de auto superación para sobrepasarle. Naruto estaba para acompañarle.

Por eso este día, Sasuke estaba más desanimado de lo habitual. Eso se traducía como mal humor potenciado en su actitud. Sakura se había acercado con un bonito ramillete de flores. Sasuke ni siquiera giró la cara para ver a la niña. Al menos a veces les dirigía una mirada de repulsión, que era preferible a la indiferencia.

Se sentó en el que había decidido era su sitio favorito. A pocos metros del perímetro de los arrozales, aquellos cercanos a su casa, estaba un pequeño lago. Un puente de madera fungía de embarcadero. Sasuke caminaba sobre las maderas, escuchando el crujir abajo su peso. Se sentó en el borde, dejando sus pies colgando.

Giró hacia atrás la cabeza. Naruto solía estar cuesta arriba de la pequeña colina. Se miraban mal unos segundos, giraban la cabeza. Naruto fingía irse indignado, pero después de unos minutos, la madera chirriaba a su paso. Se sentaba al lado de Sasuke, y aprendió con él a disfrutar del silencio. Al menos por unos minutos, hasta que animosamente, la soledad de Sasuke era llenada por esa voz chillona, y las inmensas ganas de vivir demostradas en la forma de ser de ese latoso rubio.

Ese día, antes de que acabaran las horas en la escuela, Iruka había mandad llamar a Naruto. Le dio una nota, y después no le vio en el receso. Lo buscó discretamente con la vista al regreso, pero no terminó de tomar las clases. Sasuke no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que Naruto no lo siguiera ese día, cuando por lo regular esa precisamente, era su discusión predilecta diaria.

Cuando regresó a casa, miró nuevamente a Itachi. Estaba sudando mucho. Trabajaba en el arrozal, teniendo puesta delgada ropa de algodón oscuro. Al caminar unos pasos, partía el agua que ondeaba, ofreciendo luminiscencia dorada a la luz del sol. Sobre su cabeza un sombrero cónico para cubrirse de la inclemencia del sol. La piel de Itachi comenzaba a ser ligeramente más morena que antes, producto del trabajo diario.

Salió del arrozal al verle, indicándole escuetamente que entrara a comer. Sasuke elevó una ceja inquisitivo. Itachi seguía temblando. Y nuevamente no comió. Por contrario salió a trabajar un poco mas.

Sasuke se recargó en la ventana de su habitación. Trazó círculos imaginarios en la madera, observando el árbol de buganvillas de los vecinos. La mujer de siempre descortezaba arroz. El estómago de Sasuke comenzó a molestarle. Últimamente se estaban alimentando demasiado poco.

Desvió su mirada hacia las flores coloridas del árbol, intentando no pensar en eso. El viento les movía. Parecía que acariciaba cariñosamente el rostro de Sasuke. Aún así estaba aburrido. Ni siquiera estaba ese molesto Naruto, que le sirviera con sus tonterías para distracción. Había hecho los deberes antes de entrar nuevamente a clase, cuando les dieron tiempo de receso. Suspiró profundo. Los demás niños ayudaban a sus padres a las labores del hogar. Sasuke, como en casa de sus padres, se dedicaba a ir a la escuela y a jugar.

Pero ahí no tenía los juguetes que le agradaban. Sus juguetes. No estaba mamá para hablar con ella, y le acariciara la cabeza cariñosamente mientras ofrecía galletas. No esperaba todo el día la figura de papá, para enseñarle su nuevo logro en la escuela, o la forma ingeniosa en cómo había usado algún juguete. El tiempo en La Hoja era lento. Al menos para él, porque a los demás siempre parecía faltarles.

Sus párpados cerrados temblaron. No iba a llorar otra vez. Se sentía irremediablemente solo. Itachi estaba comenzando a ser tan… ellos. Trabajaba mucho en el arrozal. A veces acudía a la pequeña biblioteca que estaba al costado del hospital. Llevaba a Sasuke y lo hacía esperar solo fuera. Al menos hasta que Naruto aparecía de la nada, y partía justo cuando Itachi salía de la biblioteca.

Más que nunca, se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, Naruto se había granjeado un lugar importante en su estancia. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. No necesitaba a ese tonto para que le hablara, o para jugar.

-_Necesito estar con mamá y papá. –_Hundió el rostro en los antebrazos. De ninguna forma le diría otra vez a Itachi que lo regresara. Itachi lo miraría de esa forma condescendiente que comenzaba a odiar. Y luego le diría que no era el momento. O que sus padres no podrían pagarle lo que pediría a cambio.

Por eso se había prometido crecer. Crecer pronto y fuerte. Una vez que no necesitara a Itachi, entonces se escaparía y regresaría a casa. Por ahora, parecía que Itachi sólo lo mantendría viviendo lo más comúnmente que se pudiera, como para esperar que sus padres juntaran lo suficiente para su rescate.

Cuando Sasuke le contó a Kakashi, luego de tomarle un poco de confianza, se irritó porque el maestro se rió. Sasuke dijo que a pesar de estar raptado, se le hacía extraño que lo tratara bien, lo enviase a la escuela y lo alimentara un poco más que al propio Itachi. Kakashi se quedó unos minutos mudo. Luego dijo algo como _debe ser para que las personas de La Hoja, no sospechen que te haya secuestrado. _Luego sonrió –o al menos eso demostraban sus ojos, pues la bufanda no dejaba ver el resto de su cara,- y le despeinó cariñosamente el cabello.

A veces tenía la sensación de que a Kakashi le gustaba jugar con su mente. O al menos intentaba asustarlo mucho. Pero claro, él era hijo de Fugaku Uchiha. No sentía miedo… tal vez tomaba un poquito de mas precaución.

Cuando escuchó que algo golpeó en el suelo de la otra habitación, por inercia dio un salto para ponerse en pie. Mayor sorpresa se llevó al ver que no era nadie menos que su hermano.

Sasuke sintió ganas de llorar ese momento también. Pero apretó duro los labios. Nuevamente le entraba el temor de que alguien que no fuera de su familia le raptara. Prefería estar con Itachi. Como decía Kakashi: _Más vale que te quedes con él que ya lo conoces, a que caigas en otras garras peores por conocer._

-¿Itachi? –Le movió, pero no respondía. El corazón de Sasuke saltó en el pecho. Comenzó primero lentamente, para después moverlo de forma brusca. Sus ojos se nublaron, y cubrió con el antebrazo su cara.- No me dejes solo.

Una mano grande, fuerte, acarició su cabello. Entre las lágrimas, Sasuke observó la sonrisa que Itachi sólo le brindaba a él.

-Sólo estoy cansado. Necesitaba tomar una siesta con urgencia y el piso de este cuarto no parecía tan malo.

Sasuke sonrió por la broma, dejando de llorar. Itachi se recargó en el codo, pero tuvo que detenerse en el intento de levantarse, al sentir el bolo alimenticio pugnando para salir por la boca.

El niño le peinó el cabello hacia atrás, aguantándose el asco. Le golpeó un poco la espalda. Y la sintió caliente. Mucho.

-¿Estas enfermo, hermano? –preguntó Sasuke, con las cejas arqueadas de angustia, y los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

Itachi logró sentarse para alejarse de sus propios desechos, llevando consigo a Sasuke. Lo sentó a su lado, acariciándole de forma reconfortante el hombro. Asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

-Tráeme papel y tinta.

Sasuke trastabillo de tan rápido que se levantó. Itachi escribió una nota, entregándosela a Sasuke.

-Ve a casa de Naruto, dale esta nota a su padre. Quiero que lleves tu mochila con una muda de ropa.

Sasuke leyó: _Cuídalo por mí esta noche por favor. Mañana iré por él. Itachi._ Frunció el seño, pero ante la mirada fija de su hermano, no se atrevió a replicar. Pero si a hablar ante el miedo y la preocupación.

-¿Pero te quedarás tú solo?

Itachi unió dos dedos, golpeándole la frente. Sasuke se quejó, sobando al instante.

-No necesito que me cuides. Soy tu hermano mayor. Obedece y ve a quedarte con Naruto.

La idea no le pareció tan buena, pero él era Itachi. Si inicialmente se había asustado, es porque a Itachi –el grandioso, único y el más grande orgullo de la familia Uchiha,- no le había dado ni un resfriado en su vida. Pero aquellas palabras seguras… _Mañana iré por él_. No necesito que me cuides. Ese sin duda, era el mismo Itachi de siempre.

Tomó su mochila. Vio aún cómo Itachi limpiaba el suelo. Se mordió el labio, pero no habló nada más. Cerró la puerta -¡por fin tenían una real!-, dejando a Itachi dentro. Suspiró profundo. Sería una larga noche.

Caminó con cierta indecisión hacia la puerta de la casa de Naruto. La luz iluminaba menos a través de la ventana, que aquellas risas. Desde lejos podía escucharse la carcajada de Jiraya y Naruto. Tragó saliva. Siempre que visitaba esa casa se sentía fuera de lugar. Las costumbres, la forma de llevarse entre sí, ¡todo era tan distinto!

Inhaló aire, tocando duramente la puerta.

-Así me la vas a tumbar.

Sasuke lanzó un gritito, girándose rápido para recargar la espalda en la puerta. Minato se carcajeó.

-Sé que no soy muy guapo, pero tampoco es para asustarte.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente, retirándole la mirada.

-Perdón, no ha sucedido eso. –Se inclinó a modo de disculpa.- Sólo me he sorprendido considerablemente. No pensé que llegara de imprevisto después de mí.

Minato sonrió ante la forma de expresarse del niño. Siempre se le había hecho curiosa la forma en cómo intentaba hablar como un adulto, o mejor que muchos que el rubio conocía. Sus palabras parecían demasiado rebuscadas, pero le salían con naturalidad. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de los ojos del niño.

Eso bastó para que Sasuke dejara de sentirse amenazado. No es que fuera un hombre peligroso para él, Minato ya había intuido antes, que su presencia intimidaba a Sasuke. Sabía que su estatura causaba estragos en algunos pequeños. Aunque debía de tener algo en su personalidad para intimidar más que Jiraya. El anciano aún le sacaba algunos centímetros, y ni así causaba tanto impacto como el propio Minato.

-Me alegra que por fin nos hayas tomado la palabra y visites a Naruto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, cediendo la nota.

-Mi hermano me ha pedido que le entregue esto. –Se inclinó nuevamente.- Por favor acepte.

Su sonrisa se fue gradualmente borrando. Veía a Itachi sólo una vez o dos por mes, y menos de una hora. Se citaban en la casa de Minato, hablaban sobre algunas cosas para la investigación. Minato le facilitaba algunos documentos y todo terminaba. Pero de cierta forma, había encontrado que los Uchiha que vivían en La Hoja, le agradaban.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. –Le sonrió de forma complaciente. Tomó su mano. Sasuke se dejó hacer, pero no por ello dejó de tener menos teñidas las mejillas. Ese hombre era dimensionalmente distinto a su padre.

La puerta se abrió justamente cuando Minato estaba por hacer la acción.

-Oh, lamento haber tardado, estaba revisando el arroz. –Se disculpo Jiraya; para no variar olía a quemado.- ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?

-No Jiraya, Sasuke llegó poco antes que yo.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada a Naruto. El niño se acercaba a toda velocidad con un rugido guerrero, arrojándose en contra del regazo de su padre. Fue cuando notó totalmente a Sasuke. Ambos se miraron casi con anhelo unos segundos. Después con cierto rencor, y desviaron la vista. Jiraya se carcajeó. Minato rió, acariciando las hebras rubias de la cabeza de su hijo.

Sasuke se quitó el suéter. Comió con avidez, pero sin perder el estilo. A pesar de las recomendaciones de Minato, no dejó nunca su suéter, ni se quitó la mochila. Sabía que podría considerarse como una grosería, pero quería tenerla cerca por si lo echaban. Lo particular del asunto, es que en realidad los adultos no parecían tomarlo como ofensa.

-Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que tu hermano está haciendo, como para dejarte venir tan solito? –indagó amablemente el rubio mayor.

-Seguro se cansó por fin de él y lo tiró a la calle. ¡Créelo!

Minato le estampó la mano abierta tras la nuca.

-Hijo, no digas tantas burradas.

Jiraya por contrario, se estaba carcajeando. De cierta forma ese niñito no le agradaba.

-Él tenía unas cosas qué hacer y no quería que le molestara.

Jiraya se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-Al parecer por fin fue seducida alguna linda chica de La Hoja. Yo sabía que su físico restaría importancia el hecho de que fuera extranjero. No tendrá nada de malo que le caliente la cama.

-¡Jiraya! No digas eso frente a los niños.

-Vamos Minato, aún no están en edad de entender.

Sasuke ladeó un poco el rostro sin comprender. Naruto al principio tampoco entendió, pero recordó la plática que había escuchado por la mañana, mientras Kakashi y Jiraya hablaban.

-¡Yo si se que pasa! Se quedó a dormir esta noche en la cama con una chica y se puso caliente.

Minato se tomó el puente de la nariz.

-Por dios… ¿qué están haciendo con mi hijo?

Naruto parpadeó dulcemente. Realmente no entendía que tenía de malo dormir al lado de otra persona. Cuando dormía con cualquiera de los tres hombres que le cuidaban, resultaba estar más calientito que de costumbre. Efectivamente la mente de Naruto, aún tenía resquicios de inocencia en su cabecita.

-En realidad, desde la mañana se puso caliente conmigo.

Jiraya escupió el trago de té que bebía. Naruto se ahogó, porque había abierto exactamente en ese instante la boca para hablar, y le había caído parte del contenido. Minato frunció las cejas, negando después sus pensamientos.

-Dioses… también me están haciendo algo a mi –carraspeó.- ¿Me explicas a qué te refieres, Sasuke? –el tono, aunque amable, no aceptaba negativas o evasivas.

-Mi hermano tiene fiebre. Esta enfermo. –Informó con brevedad.- Pero se pondrá bien en la mañana y vendrá por mí. –Le dio otro trago a su leche.

Minato frunció las cejas de forma pensativa.

-Sé que tienes que irte pero…

Jiraya elevó la mano, sonrió negando con la cabeza, como indicando que no era falta pedirlo.

-Ve y salva al mundo como siempre.

Minato dejó las indicaciones necesarias. Jiraya dijo que les contaría un cuento a los niños, y haría que Naruto, compartiera su amada camita de cómoda paja nueva y forrada de esponja, con Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos pareció conforme, pero tenían que obedecer.

De por sí el rubio era rápido, pero llegó más pronto de lo que él mismo esperaba. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Se decidió a entrar. Fue directamente hacia la habitación, cruzando en pocos pasos la distancia. Itachi estaba dando la espalda a la entrada. Lo supo cuando a tientas lo buscó, porque el cuarto estaba en total penumbra.

-¿Itachi? –Lo giró del hombro. Temblaba. Para bajar la fiebre tenía un paño en la frente, pero al parecer estaba ya seco. No había alguien que lo cambiara. Minato suspiró profundo. El médico de la clínica había salido de la aldea, necesitaba surtirse de medicamentos. Así que la única persona capacitada para atender a un enfermo, era Minato mismo. No había aprendido medicina de su madre en vano.

Lo meditó unos segundos, mirando a su alrededor. No podría dividirse entre su trabajo, su hijo, y los Uchiha. Si los tenía a todos en un mismo lugar sería más sencillo. No se molestó en tomar ropa, él tenía suficiente para darle a itachi lo que necesitara. Entrecerró los ojos, para obligarlos a que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Las personas de La Hoja vivían de lo más esencial, con uno que otro lujo. Pero eso ya era el colmo. Itachi y Sasuke tenían apenas lo necesario para vivir.

Tenía entendido que Itachi, era el predilecto de su padre. Incluso cuando Itachi era un niño –aunque no le conocía-, y Minato aún tenía contacto en la capital con Fugaku, había escuchado de cómo se llenaba la boca al hablar de su hijo. No podía entender cómo es que le había abandonado de esa manera. En todo caso, para poder cobrar en algún banco el envío de dinero que le mandase su padre, Itachi hubiera tenido que salir de la aldea, hasta el pueblo más cercano. Itachi no había salido en esos meses.

Quitándose las dilucidaciones de la cabeza, dio prioridad al estado actual de Itachi. Se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole cuidadosamente el torso. Le acomodó la cabeza en su pecho. No pudo evitar el sentimiento que lo invadió. No era ternura, ni tampoco lástima. Pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, recargando la barbilla en la cabeza de cabello oscuro. Los pálidos y tenues rayos de luna, era lo que débilmente alumbraba desde la ventana el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Al mirarle otra vez el rostro, le delineó con el índice las profundas ojeras.

-Itachi… -esta vez el nombre había sido nombrado sin razón. No para que contestara.

Le cubrió con la sábana. Pasó la mano por debajo de las rodillas, alzándolo en vilo. Normalmente Itachi parecía siempre tan seguro, que su cuerpo delgado parecía más musculoso ante su porte orgulloso. Pero pesaba menos de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Algunas personas lo miraron pasar. Pero como era costumbre, saludaron cortésmente al único extranjero que en La Hoja trataban bien. Minato Namikaze era una leyenda viva en el pueblo. Itachi había llegado hasta ese trasfondo durante sus meses de estancia. Todos sabían quien estaba detrás del tercer Gran Líder de la aldea. Minato Namikaze era básicamente su guía y salvador. De no ser por las férreas costumbres, que era supuestamente parte de lo que había mantenido con vida a la aldea luego de la guerra, Minato ya hace mucho hubiera gozado el título del cuarto.

-Sasuke… -susurró Itachi.

-Está en casa. –Respondió inútilmente Minato. Itachi seguía dormido. Fuera del exceso de calor provocado por la fiebre de Itachi, Minato sintió un agradable sentimiento en el pecho con la misma característica. Aún en ese estado se preocupaba por su hermanito. Él mismo recordaba siempre a sus personas importantes aunque estuviera en aprietos.

-Minato…

Su corazón dio un salto. Se quitó instantáneamente la idea de la cabeza. No era una de sus personas importantes, sólo… tal vez le había llamado al sentirlo.

Soltó una risa agria. No podía engañarse a sí mismo. Se había dado cuenta desde semanas atrás que le gustaba a Itachi. Kakashi se lo había comentado descaradamente muchas veces, como para señalar un punto que se hacía evidente entre ellos.

Pero eso no es algo que pudiera ser. Su condición como padre, la posición que gozaba en La Hoja, entre el simple hecho que eran varones. Por eso Itachi le arrancaba cierto grado de ternura.

Jiraya le esperaba en la puerta. Estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, a sus pies había maletas.

-Así que está bastante grave.

-Tengo algunos medicamentos que pienso serán de ayuda. Más que nada necesita también nutrimentos por vía intravenosa.

-Sólo tú sabes de qué hablas y lo que harás. Esas cosas de médico platícaselas a tu madre.

Ambos se miraron. Jiraya casi con burla, Minato con fingido resentimiento.

-Si quieres que me quede, pídelo.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-No se le puede pedir a un viajero que pare su camino. Por contrario te deseo buen viaje. Sé que puedo arreglármelas.

-¿Con dos hijos mas? De por si con la hiperactividad de Naruto ya era bastante pesado.

Minato expandió la sonrisa.

-Sabes que Naruto puede ser muy considerado cuando se lo propone.

Jiraya asintió con la cabeza.

-Lamento haber tenido que usar el pretexto de que eres una persona importante, para robarme hoy a Naruto. –Confesó Jiraya. Habían enviado la nota a Iruka, solicitando que permitiera salir a Naruto, por orden de Minato.

-Él te aprecia mucho. No nos hubiera perdonado si te hubieses ido sin despedirte por este día. Más aún porque te vas una larga temporada.

-Me sorprende que no haya llorado. Al parecer no quiere quedar mal con el Uchiha miniatura.

-Espero entonces que esté cerca mucho tiempo. Odio ver llorar a Naruto.

Miró a itachi, pensando en lo insensible de su parte en tenerlo tanto tiempo fuera de la casa. Pero era más que necesario despedirse de su maestro. Si Jiraya volvía a entrar, no le darían ganas de irse. Aunque era un viajero, se había hecho de un lugar arraigado en esa casa.

-Están dormidos. Intenta no hacer mucho ruido. -Le abrió la puerta, sin soltar la perilla, lo dejó pasar para luego cerrar.- Y Minato… -el nombrado volteó,- ten cuidado con ese muchacho, sobre todo con la vida.

La puerta se cerró. Minato supo que su maestro no se refería al estado de salud de Itachi. Suspiró profundo. Ya se había tardado en hacerle alguna observación sobre el gusto que Itachi tenía por el rubio.

Sabía que a esas horas, Kakashi estaría ocupando el cuarto de Jiraya. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que en la ausencia del anciano, se quedaría unos días para ayudar a Minato con Naruto. Los tres juzgaron que mientras Minato trabajaba, Naruto podría quedarse solo sin problemas. Su independencia sorprendía. Pero Jiraya insistió, por lo que al final Kakashi aceptó quedarse. Minato agradeció mentalmente la astucia de su maestro, la providencia había hecho que le facilitara la distribución de labores gracias a eso.

Pero por ahora no tenía más habitación disponible que la suya. Recostó a itachi en su cama, cambiándole la ropa sudada por una limpia. Lo hizo de la forma más rápida que tuvo, para tocarle lo menos posible el cuerpo. No quería que si Itachi despertara, pudiese tener alguna idea errónea de lo que pasaba. Sólo le puso un pantalón de delgado algodón blanco, para que su cuerpo recibiera el mayor frescor ambiental posible.

Descolgó un cuadro de la pared, para colocar ahí la bolsa con la solución. Tras colocar el punzo en la vena de la mano y comenzar a pasar la solución intravenosa con los medicamentos, se sentó en la cama a su lado. Con un paño húmedo de agua fría, comenzó a intentar bajar la fiebre por medios físicos.

Se quedó observando a la luz de la vela el rostro del muchacho. Se le daba un toque casi místico, con las tonalidades naranja claro y amarillo sobre su piel. No pudo evitar acariciar otra vez la piel de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Era suave, contrastando con la piel de las manos. Antes solían sentirse de la misma manera, según recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo en su casa. Pero ahora, gracias al trabajo como campesino, se habían hecho ásperas.

Eso es algo que le agradaba a Minato. Hacía absolutamente todo el trabajo de gobernante de la aldea, excepto firmar los papeles. El anciano que tenía _legalmente_ el título era a lo que se limitaba. Muy a su pesar, porque el anciano siempre insistía al consejo de la aldea, en convertir a Minato formalmente en el gobernante. No aceptaban.

A pesar de que el rubio tenía trabajo de oficina, se daba días en específico con un rol que hacía desde principios de mes. Hacía desde labores comunitarias, como ayudar en la reconstrucción o construcción de algunas edificaciones –como el parque, la ampliación de la escuela, el edificio de gobierno, que fueron su idea,- hasta ayudar a los distintos plantíos. Su hijo sin duda, también podría sobrevivir sin su ayuda, siempre que alguien pudiera ofrecerle trabajo. Sabía hacer cosas como aquellas, porque inseparablemente, Minato lo llevaba consigo un par de horas desde que estaba en pañales.

Pensó en Sasuke. En la ciudad, un niño no tenía independencia en casi ningún aspecto. Hasta que salían del colegio y encontraban un trabajo, entonces se podían valer por sí mismos. En un lugar como la aldea, Sasuke estaría en seria desventaja sin Itachi. El propio Itachi lo estaba. Siendo extranjero nadie quería trabajar en sus arrozales, ni tampoco le permitirían trabajar a él como jornalero. Tampoco es algo que él hubiera pedido. Su orgullo lo llevó a intentar cosechar él solo su tierra.

El exceso de trabajo y la carencia de experiencia en el ámbito; la falta de alimento y probablemente el agotar los recursos monetarios que había traído consigo, seguramente es lo que le había hecho terminar así.

Una cabecita rubia se asomó desde el marco de la puerta. Mirando cómo su padre observaba con atención a aquel muchacho. Sintió el pinchazo irremediable de los celos. Pero algo en los ojos de Minato, en la forma en cómo ladeaba el rostro para observar a Itachi, desde distintos ángulos, lo detuvo de entrometerse. Tal como dijo Minato, Naruto podía ser muy considerado.

El propio Naruto estaba embelesado viendo la mirada de su padre. Minato sonrió. ¡Sonrió otra vez! De esa forma que no era comprensiva o complaciente, tampoco dominante como con la mayoría de las personas. Era una sonrisa sincera. Naruto deseaba verla todo el tiempo, pero a veces sólo él la conseguía además de Jiraya, y en muy contadas ocasiones.

Los dedos de Minato, rozaron los labios carnosos del de cabello oscuro. Los delineó con delicadeza, casi sin tocarle. Las yemas de sus dedos le enviaron una especie de descarga eléctrica. Esos labios le habían besado. Su barbilla tembló. Después de Kushina, su esposa, no se había permitido ni siquiera mirar a otra persona. Y sin aviso, un día ese extranjero vino a robarle un beso prohibido.

Él aún amaba a su esposa. Cuando Itachi le besó, tuvo el deseo de golpearlo. Obligarle a pedirle perdón a la memoria de su esposa. Pero se controló y le dejaría con la referencia muda de que no llegaría a sentir algo por él.

Que equivocado estaba.

Minato miró un poco más arriba, donde en la cabecera estaba la imagen de Kushina. Sus ojos azules se volvieron casi traslúcidos de soportar el llanto. Naruto se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, para no hacer ruido. Silenció su propio llanto con la mano.

Cerró fuerte los ojos. Él había asesinado a su madre. Todos lo decían. Él mismo se odiaba. Pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba que su padre tuviera ese dolor.

-¡Míralo otra vez a él!

Minato dio un ligero salto sobre su lugar. No se esperaba que Naruto lo estuviese viendo. Ahí, hincado, Naruto se abrazaba a sí mismo. Le miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y a la vez con una mirada retadora.

-¡Míralo de nuevo y sonríe! –pidió Naruto. Minato se dejó caer sentado al piso, extendiendo los brazos. Naruto corrió hacia ellos.

-Perdóname. Esto no volverá a pasar. –susurró.

Minato no podía hacerle eso a su hijo.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Minato, en la mente de Naruto se comenzaba a formar una idea. Se secó las lágrimas al serenarse, regalándole una sonrisa a su padre. Esa que había aprendido a hacer para ocultar su propio dolor.

Minato le sonrió, pero sus ojos aún estaban tristes. La misma sonrisa de siempre, esa que Itachi consiguió quitar por unos momentos. Le despeinó cariñosamente el cabello, despidiéndolo. En la mente de Naruto iba creciendo la idea, conforme se acumulaban las imágenes en su cabeza. Entró en su habitación.

Minato se sentó nuevamente en la cama, enterrando el rostro en las manos. Giró la cara para ver a Itachi.

-Finalmente… Jiraya tiene razón. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado contigo. –Minato se inclinó. Con cierta duda, colocó una mano al costado de la cabeza de Itachi. La otra le acarició la mejilla, el pulgar le acariciaba los labios. Se los entreabrió y entonces…

-Deberías hacerlo, maestro -dijo Kakashi al pasar, con un vaso de agua en las manos. Cerró la puerta.

Minato tragó saliva, sonriendo después.

-Con ustedes no se puede.

Inhaló profundamente, ladeando el rostro para unir sus labios. Le besó tranquilamente, sin resistencia ni respuesta. Delineó con su lengua el labio inferior, jugando un poco con él.

Minato apretó los ojos, elevando la mano hacia la pared, pero no el rostro. En la medida que se estiraba, su boca se alejaba de la de Itachi. Tocó el margen del cuadro en donde Kushina estaba retratada.

-Perdóname… sólo ha sido inicio y despedida… -no se atrevió a mirar. Levantó la cabeza para seguir con su labor de cuidador.

Kakashi llevo el vaso con agua a su boca, cubriéndola con la bufanda, después de terminar el contenido. Escuchó murmullos cuando regresó a dejarlo.

-_Si Minato por fin se ha decidido y se folla al desvalido Itachi, esos niñitos susurrantes no lo dejarán concentrarse. Es hora de que mi buen maestro sane sus heridas _–pensó Kakashi. -Qué difícil es ser una imitación de hermano mayor.

Kakashi sonrió por su ironía. Abrió la puerta, y vio cómo Sasuke era atacado a cojinzazos por Naruto. Sasuke se había sentado sobre la espalda de Naruto, como podía el rubio le asestaba uno que otro golpe.

-Quietos monstruos. –Tomó de la mano a cada uno, para separarlos a distancia prudente.- Escuchen, Itachi está enfermo en la otra habitación así que… -los dejó caer en el suelo. Ambos lanzaron un quejido.- Hagan de cuenta que son personitas civilizadas y no el par de animales disfrazados de niños que sí son.- Puso su ojito feliz, acariciándoles la cabeza.

-¡Es que él no quiere ayudarme! Kakashi, Sasuke es un frígido, ¡de verdad!

Kakashi sonrió. Seguramente le había escuchado la palabra a él o Jiraya, aunque no supiera qué significaba.

-Por supuesto que no. A mi no me interesa esa tontería. –Sasuke regresó a la cama.

-Como sea discútanlo mañana. A dormir. ¿Les cuento una historia? –dijo, mientras acostaba a Naruto y arropaba a ambos.

-Si –soltó feliz Naruto.

-No –refunfuñó Sasuke. Tenía suficiente con el cuento de Jiraya, sobre conejitas en una mansión, jugando con un montón de lobos y zorros adinerados y hambrientos.

-Frígido.

-Idiota.

-Estreñido.

-Perdedor.

-Basta animalitos. Comienzo a tener una mala impresión de ustedes. –Les apagó la lámpara que más alumbraba. Acercándose la que quedaba a la cara.- A los niños que se portan mal y no obedecen a sus guapos maestros… les puede pasar cosas horribles.

Ambos se achicaron bajo la cobija, aunque se compusieron para no quedar mal entre sí. Kakashi salió de la habitación. Sasuke le dio la espalda. Naruto pareció quedarse callado, aunque su respiración agitada como siempre, ante su hiperactividad, le dijera que no estaba dormido.

-Oye, bastardo… sé que me escuchas, de verdad lo se.

Sasuke lo ignoró. Naruto gruñó, girándolo a la fuerza.

-Basta tonto. Si Kakashi nos escucha nos castigará.

-Tú le tienes miedo a todo. Escúchame…

Sasuke ya tenía demasiado sueño. Itachi no lo había dejado dormir la noche anterior y ahora, Naruto se ponía peor de pesado.

-¿Qué? –concedió al final. Cualquier cosa con tal de dormir.

-¿No te parece que Itachi y mi papá, sonríen mas y mejor cuando están juntos?

Sasuke entreabrió un poco los ojos. _Mas y mejor_ no era la mejor forma de expresarlo, pero era verdad. Cuando Itachi visitaba cada mes la casa de Minato, regresaba de mejor humor que le duraba algunos días, lo trataba más condescendiente, redoblaba su amabilidad y le alimentaba mejor. Sobre todo sonreía. Itachi era serio todo el tiempo, excepto cuando hablaba brevemente con Sasuke. Y aunque le tenía resentimiento por haberlo alejado de sus padres, aún quería que Itachi sonriera. Le convenía, después de todo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? –fingió desinterés, esperando escuchar lo que pensaba Naruto.

-¡Tengo una idea! Mi papá y tu hermano sólo se ven para hablar de cosas aburridas. Pero el otro día mi papá dijo que tu hermano te podía traer más a menudo. Y también dijo, que podíamos pasear si queríamos salir tú y yo por el bosque, o a lugares cercanos alrededor de la aldea. Ellos no nos dejaran solos ahí.

-Ve al punto, maldición. Tengo sueño.

-¡Pues tú y yo vamos a hacer como si fuéramos amigos!

Sasuke parpadeó rápido. ¿Qué no lo eran de alguna forma ya?

-¿O sea que estarás mas tiempo pegado a mi?

-No es porque queramos estar juntos ni nada, sino para que mi papá y tu hermano se junten cada vez que nos veamos. ¿Te imaginas? Si queremos vernos todos los días fuera de la escuela…

-… entonces ellos tendrían que llevarnos, y se verán más a menudo.

-Eso mismo.

-¡Que idea tan brillante tuve!

-¿Qué? ¡Oye bastardo fue mi idea!

-Si… como sea. Pero entonces si voy a soportarte fuera –bostezó Sasuke,- no quiero que me hables en la escuela.

En vez del grito del reclamo que esperaba, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Naruto, y su meñique extendido.

-¡Hecho! Seamos amigos para siempre, para que papá y tu hermano sonrían todo ese tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, entrelazando su meñique.

-Sea.

.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Muchas gracias por los reviews n.n los contestaré despuesito, por ahora espero que les haya gustado este capi. Afortunadamente mi dedo está mejorando XD y de cierta forma mis ánimos también (soy medio bipolar pero bue XD).

Tengo el siguiente capi de este fic hecho OwO!! así que esperemos al fin de semana para subirlo nn

Para Keita por supuesto nOn te quiero hartoso.


	7. Se avecina la tormenta

Hola de nuevo nOn. Gracias por los comentarios, que comentaré y responderé después XD Por ahora, estoy escribiendo esta historia como desquiciada, por supuesto, a petición de Kea. ¿De quien más si no? XD jajaja. Está por de mas seguro que tendrán quincenalmente la publicación de la continución. Muchas de las dudas que tienen, efectivamente se responderán durante la marcha del fanfic. Sean un poco pacientes, y espero que me sigan. En quince días nos leemos nOn porque espero seguirlas atrapando con mi historia.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**7. Se avecina la tormenta.**

"_Sin dejar nada atrás__  
__Compartiendo absolutamente todo.__  
__Y en algún momento...__La tristeza baja por mi mejilla__  
__Y se convierte en un río de lágrimas__  
__Mis sentimientos temblorosos...__  
__Se vuelven un remolino y se desvanecerá_

_Irritación...__  
__Simplemente un poco de soledad ¡si!__  
__Es que la tierra me hizo... ¿Sentir así?__  
__No estamos en un drama de TV, ¡Oh si!__  
__Hay, ¿Como quieres ser?__  
__Miramos atrás para ver__  
__¿De donde venia esa voz?".__  
_

Itachi gruñó por lo bajo. Hizo crujir el papel entre sus manos. Otra vez las mismas características: sobre sin remitente, un pequeño pensamiento, con fecha pero sin título ni autor. Después de que encontró el primero, había estado recibiendo uno distinto cada ocasión, sin motivo o seguimiento de fecha aparente.

Estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Había sido una noche larga y él sólo había dormido como dos horas.

Incluso ahora no sabía porque los estaba guardando. Les estaba recolectando en una vieja caja, en bolas de papel en lo que las había convertido, o arrugados trozos, a veces hasta en pedazos apenas legibles.

No era momento de soportar esas estupideces. Tal vez esa era la razón. Las estaba guardando para arrojarlas a la cara de esa estúpida, que se atrevía de distraerlo de su vida. Muy probablemente lo que le irritaba tanto, es que esa persona que le escribía aquellos pensamientos lo estuviera observando. Detestaba el hecho de sentirse acosado por alguna persona, siendo vigilado. Era como si escribiera los propios pensamientos y sentimientos de Itachi.

Había agotado todos sus recursos. Incluso había malbaratado su ropa de diseñador, con un simple comerciante de prendas usadas. Se quedó sólo con tres camisas, dos pantalones, una chaqueta y la ropa interior; pero pensó que bien podía lavar una cada día y era lo de menos. Itachi estaba _casi_ desesperado.

En su alacena sólo quedaba un saco de arroz que le duraría a lo mucho un mes. El pan que había comprado y penosamente había metido en bolsas de plástico –que le había costado mucho conseguir,- para que durara, había sido asaltado por las ratas. La leche que le quedaba no le duraría ni una semana, a juzgar por la cantidad que Sasuke consumía. Lo único salvable y también poco durable, sería el queso. Al menos contaba con algunas frutas silvestres.

-Sasuke.

El niño se estremeció. La voz no había sido en absoluto fuerte, pero había cierto tono en ella que le ponía nervioso. Se desprendió de su ventana, dejando pesaroso de ver las buganvillas. A pasos cortos, pero rápidos, se puso frente a su hermano. Estaba sentado en la mesa pequeña que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. Con la mirada, Itachi le instó a sentarse del lado contrario a donde él estaba.

Itachi entrecruzó los dedos, cerrando los ojos. Acercó las manos a su boca, tomando un gesto pensativo. Sasuke apretó las manos en las rodillas. Últimamente Itachi se ponía cada vez más tranquilo. Peligrosamente sereno. Sonreía menos, arrugaba el seño más. Excepto cuando estaban cerca los Namikaze.

Aunque se _sabía _raptado, se sentía en ocasiones como una especie de carga. Itachi no comía a veces y Sasuke, era lo suficiente listo para descubrir que era para cederle su ración. Su hermano tenía las ojeras más profundas que cuando recién llegaron, su piel era ligeramente más morena y se veía levemente más delgado también.

Sasuke había redoblado sus esfuerzos. Se intentaba llevar mejor con Naruto. Enseñaba sus boletas con las mejores notas de la clase. Sin que Itachi lo pidiera, comenzó a ayudar a asear la casa, mientras Itachi trabajaba en sus tierras. Todo con tal de ganarse su lugar. Uno que no pidió, pero se percataba que irremediablemente tenía que conservarlo para sobrevivir. Veía felizmente que Itachi, lo valoraba porque le sonreía y le premiaba con algún paseo extra a solas, o conseguía alguna de las frutas silvestres que le gustaban al niño.

Y luchaba para conservarlo, porque sorprendentemente comenzaba a gustarle un poco estar ahí. Su hermano Itachi, su amigo Naruto, su maestro Kakashi. Hasta las molestas niñas de la escuela eran algo casi agradable. Y el padre de Naruto, ese que hacía sonreír a Itachi, era sin duda algo imprescindible en su nueva vida. Tenía miedo de perderlo todo, como ya había perdido su vida con sus padres.

Por esa razón estaba nervioso. De alguna forma se había dado cuenta de que Itachi, no lo regresaría con sus padres, así que si se aburría de Sasuke, el niño pensó que sólo quedaba un camino: se desharía de él. Lo que menos quería escuchar es que, Itachi le dijera que lo abandonaría con cualquier persona. O como Naruto se burlaba, que se cansara de él y su actitud y terminara dejándolo a su suerte en las calles.

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo finalmente Itachi.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un tumbo.

-_¿Estará disculpándose porque me echara?_ –apretó sus puños, sin percatarse de que se hacía daño.

-La situación… no espere que llegara a este punto. –Itachi frunció el seño, dejando una pausa que a Sasuke, se le hizo eterna.- Yo pensaba darte una vida humilde, pero sin las carencias que estamos teniendo. Me temo que el hecho de que yo vea más allá, no quiere decir que todas las personas lo hagan.

Itachi elevó las cejas, percatándose de la forma tan fiera en cómo le miraba su hermano. Se preguntó mentalmente si de alguna forma sabría lo que iba a decirle al final, tras esa introducción.

-¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? –exigió Sasuke. Itachi asintió.

-Necesito que trabajes conmigo en el campo.

Y Sasuke respiró.

Itachi se levantó un poco para acariciarle la cabeza. Sasuke estaba llorando. Giró la mesa, para colocar una mano en su hombro, instándole a que se calmara. Sasuke se recargó lentamente en el brazo de su hermano. Itachi se retiró.

-No tienes que llorar por todo Sasuke. Se supone que tienes que ser mejor que yo. No voy a mimarte, no soy tu padre. De hoy en adelante si quieres un lugar y comida, tendrás que ganártelo. –Le dijo, como si Sasuke, no lo estuviera intentando ya. Sólo era por presionarlo un poco. Itachi le arrojó un pequeño sombrero. La sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke, se trasvoló a resentimiento.- Eso está bien, Sasuke. Ódiame de ser necesario. Pero se fuerte.

Itachi estaba muy serio. Abrió la puerta, señalando hacia fuera. Sasuke se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se colocó el sombrero y los zapatos para salir.

Las espigas de arroz habían crecido irregulares. No eran suficientes las manos que habían plantado, como para que a la par hubiesen crecido. Algunas con la temporada cumplirían su fin, otras probablemente morirían antes o después, dejando un trabajo sin frutos.

Cuando viajó a La Hoja, lo primero que Itachi pensó fue en poner a salvo a Sasuke. Lejos de las manos de aquellos que pudieran hacerle daño. Aunque eso significara estar lejos de la _civilización _que ellos conocían. Finalmente él le hacía otro tipo de daño, pero sabía que eso no sería nunca lo que lograrían hacerle ellos.

Su fin era comprar aquella casita, estar como patrón y contratar algunos jornaleros. Poder mantenerse de lo que diera su tierra, vender un poco para abastecerse de lo necesario. Terminar su investigación sobre otro pueblo agrícola con antiquísimos tintes de guerrero, y venderla a buen precio a alguna revista científica o publicaciones del mismo género. Después de todo, estaba seguro que seguía conservando su renombre como investigador. Pero infortunadamente todo se había ido abajo por la idiosincrasia de un pueblo que no toleraba a los extranjeros. Gente cegada por el temor. O que fingían estar ciegos, porque se dejaban guiar y se deshacían en atenciones irónicamente, por un extranjero, que física y mentalmente era distinto a todos.

Desde aquella vez que estuvo enfermo, y terminaron como inquilinos en la casa Namikaze, al salir a la aldea de regreso a su casa, comenzaron a saludar a Itachi con respeto. Antes ni siquiera le miraban. Si era digno de la confianza de Minato, su verdadero gobernante que trabajaba tras las arrugas de un anciano, entonces lo vieron merecedor de su trato.

Itachi comenzó a portarse más hosco y cerrado. Su orgullo fue lo suficiente fuerte para no pedir ayuda. Durante el mes completo, los campesinos de los arrozales vecinos, se acercaban a distancia prudente del suyo. Comentaban algo acerca del cielo y la temporada y luego partían. Itachi comprendía que le querían dar algún consejo. Algo que él ya no quería. Y sólo su orgullo no le permitió demostrar que necesitaba realmente la ayuda.

La gran mayoría ya había comenzado a terminar de ver torcer las espigas de arroz en sus campos. Las cosechas estaban siendo totalmente recogidas. Él era quizá el único en toda la aldea que faltaba. Sería imposible recogerla antes de la tormenta. Y si no lograba eso, tendría que recurrir finalmente a irse del pueblo. Desafortunadamente había agotado tanto sus recursos, que no tenía ni siquiera dinero suficiente para llegar hasta la ciudad.

Sabía que podía ingeniárselas para conseguirlo una vez fuera del pueblo. Pero un solo movimiento en falso, y les encontrarían. Seguramente estarían buscando a Sasuke, a pesar del tiempo.

-¿Itachi?

Sasuke, con el agua hasta los muslos, le veía molesto. Itachi había girado demasiado rápido. Su canasta de recolección había golpeado la cabecita, haciéndolo caer. Ahora estaba levantado, pero seguía escurriendo. Los mechones que caían por la cara de Sasuke, desprovisto del sombrero, se le pegaban a la cara.

Los hombros de Itachi temblaron de risa contenida. Con ese puchero, el rostro tierno y el cabello de esa manera, parecía cachorro empapado.

-¡Ahora todo se ha caído! –refunfuñó Sasuke, quitándose los mechones de la cara.

La risa de Itachi se quitó instantáneamente. La canastilla de Sasuke, flotaba boca abajo. El trabajo del día del pequeño –menos de un cuarto de arroz, pero su trabajo al final,- se había desparramado. Más importante aún. Era comida desperdiciada, perdida en el fondo del agua donde se había cosechado.

Los mechones cayeron nuevamente sobre su cara. Se cruzó de brazos, intentando soplar inútilmente. Un mechón de cabello se le pegó a la cara al final. Itachi se rió. Ocupó la mano que no tenía la canasta en mano, y le ayudó a quitarse con facilidad los mechones mojados.

-_Me he estado preocupando de nimiedades, cuando lo más importante lo tengo frente a mi._

Sasuke quitó el seño fruncido cuando Itachi, seguía acariciándole la cabellera. ¡Se sentía tan bien! La mirada de su hermano parecía hablarle, sin decirle palabras. Aunque Sasuke, no podía entender la magnitud de ese aprecio mudo, sintió un agradable calorcito en el pecho.

-¡Mira! Hasta lo acarician, parece un perrito mojado. ¡Ya lo creo!

-¡Naruto! –regañó otra voz.

Calor que se extendió hasta las orejas, cuando la voz chillona de Naruto retumbó. Sasuke se quitó la mano de Itachi. Tras saludar con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Minato, giro groseramente el rostro.

Itachi miró a las personas frente a él. Naruto iba en los hombros de Minato. Con su hermosa sonrisa radiante, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esos enormes ojos azules que parecían abarcarlo todo. Tan vivo, tan preparado para seguir adelante en la vida. Siempre que lo veía, le daban deseos de raptarlo. No de forma literal, pero cada día se preguntaba lo que sería si tuviese un niño tan especial como aquel a mano. No es que pensara que Sasuke no lo era, ¡pero Naruto era tan único!... claro, se trataba de asunto de educación, combinado con su carácter natural.

Bajo él, los cabellos rubios y sedosos de Minato, eran empuñados por las manitas con el fin de sostenerse sin lastimar. La mirada siempre decidida y profunda. Los labios ligeramente curveados –y sensuales, malditamente sensuales-, en una sonrisa complaciente.

Al lado izquierdo estaba Kakashi. La bufanda había sido suplida por un paliacate y el parche seguía siempre en su rostro, pero traía puesta una camiseta de tela delgada sin mangas –como todos los demás-. Su pose semi encorvada y desenfadada. A su lado un tranquilo y sonriente Iruka.

Había varios hombres más. Tal vez cinco, tal vez diez. Estaba de menos ponerles atención.

-Es como siempre un honor tenerlos de visita.- Comenzó Itachi.- Pero me temo que por el momento…

-Ni lo digas. –Kakashi se rascó perezosamente la cabeza.- Aunque no tengas tiempo para ofrecernos, es costumbre en La Hoja recibir a los visitantes aunque no quieras. Regularmente no quiero verte y aún así… aunque seas una patada de caballo en el estómago, amorosamente te sonrío. –La voz había sido demasiado jovial, incluso su ojito feliz había aparecido demostrando que sonreía al decirlo. Como si fuera una broma, pero con la arrolladora honestidad que siempre ostentaba.

Iruka soltó una ligera sonrisa, al igual que los demás hombres. Sasuke le miró como si hubiera dicho algo fantástico. Naruto de quien sabe dónde, sacó algo que parecía migajón de pan y se lo arrojaba hecho bolita a Sasuke. Minato negó con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa. Itachi pensó de nuevo en su vida pasada, en si había hecho algo tan malo para soportar algo como todo ese espectáculo.

-Lo que Kakashi quiere decir, es que hemos venido a ayudarte un poco si no te molesta.

Minato sacó de su cinturón un rollo de papel. Lo extendió a Itachi, por lo que pudo observar un calendario. Minato ayudaba algunas veces en los arrozales, y preparando desde inicio de mes el calendario, había señalado el terreno Uchiha.

-Como verás estabas anotado desde el inicio, pero no habíamos venido porque esperamos a que tus espigas madurasen lo suficiente. Por otro lado, ante el temor de la tormenta que se avecina por esta temporada, los demás sesgaron el crecimiento de sus campos. Así que ahora tenemos el resto del mes libre para trabajar en el tuyo.

Quizá no había sido tan malo en su otra vida. No tanto como para que la rueda del destino le haya dado a Minato en su camino.

-No es necesario, pero gracias de todas maneras. –Insistió en su orgullo. Extendió el calendario de regreso.

-¿Vas a rechazar la ayuda, hermano? -Sasuke entreabrió la boca de sorpresa.

A Minato se le borró la sonrisa. Kakashi se rascó otra vez la cabeza, haciéndose un paso al lado. Iruka le imitó. Naruto se quedó muy quieto, girando casi con temor la mirada hacia abajo. Incluso los hombres tras ellos, algunos que superaban a Minato en estatura, dieron un paso atrás. Itachi tragó saliva. Toda esa especie de preparación por parte debía augurar algo malo.

-No te estoy preguntando. Es una programación oficial del gobierno de La Hoja.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, había estado conteniendo el aliento, como si hubiera estado esperando algo peor.

-Gracias al cielo no lo hiciste enojar lo suficiente. –Apareció el ojito feliz del de cabello platinado.- Aunque hubiera sido bueno verte ahogado en tu sangre.

Minato sonrió, extendiendo el brazo para golpear a Kakashi, con el dorso de la mano. Kakashi arqueó al revés una ceja por dolor, sobándose el brazo.

-Pega más fuerte de lo que se ve, yo lo se ¡de veras! –gritó Naruto.

Itachi y Sasuke, cerraron los ojos cuando Naruto cayó al agua. Empapado y gritando improperios, salió escurriendo.

-¡No es justo!

Minato se carcajeó limpiamente. Se recargó en el hombro de Itachi, estirando la mano hacia Naruto. Itachi se quedó quieto. Había demasiada gente, como para permitirse dejarse llevar y besar a Minato. La inclinación de su cuerpo para agarrar a su hijo, había hecho que sus rostros quedaran asombrosamente cerca.

Naruto amplió la sonrisa, extendiendo más la mano. Para gran sorpresa de Minato, en vez de salir, Naruto intentó jalarlo. Itachi desvió apenas la cara. El rostro de Minato dio de lleno con el suyo, pero no se cayó. Frustrado, Naruto se soltó cayendo de nuevo en el agua.

-Mira nada más, este niño cada día es peor. ¡Quería echarme al agua!

Sasuke movió la cabeza, mirando de mala manera a Naruto. Se había percatado de su intento, y aunque la idea no había sido mala, hacía falta otro tipo de ingenio.

-Maestro, si no le molesta, deseamos irnos temprano a casa para fornic… -Kakashi fue silenciado por la mano de Iruka. El moreno tartamudeó intentando hablar, pero nada coherente salió de sus labios. Minato movió la mano como intentando hacerle entender que comprendía su disculpa. Conocía lo suficiente a Kakashi, como para no tomárselo a pecho.

Minato se metió al agua, tomando las manos de ambos niños, los levantó hasta ponerlos fuera de ella.

-Ustedes dos vayan y jueguen. Los adultos trabajaremos un poco para variar.

Sasuke asintió. De alguna forma se sintió agradecido. Al final, parecía que realmente no estaban solos.

-Alcánzame si puedes. –Naruto corrió. Con desgane bien fingido, Sasuke caminó tras él.

-Sasuke lo alcanzaría con los ojos cerrados. –Comentó Kakashi. Itachi asintió internamente.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas favoritismos con los niños! –refutó Iruka.

-Tú eres maestro y tienes predilección por Naruto. Eso no es correcto –Kakashi contrarrestó, con su voz armoniosa. Iruka enrojeció violentamente. –Oh vamos… ¿Y qué si no es correcto? Sakura también es mi favorita, junto con esos dos. Los demás niños me importan sólo porque percibo un sueldo por enseñarles.

Tras Kakashi, los murmullos de los hombres comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes. A disgusto, porque eran padres de algunos niños de los que Kakashi hablaba en general, estaban por demostrar su incomodidad. No pasó a mayores únicamente por la presencia de Minato.

Itachi se quedó mirando como aquellos hombres, provistos del conocimiento necesario, trabajaban con rapidez.

-En unos días vendrán los camiones de comerciantes de las ciudades. –Minato se limpió el sudor de la frente, luego de varias horas de trabajar en silencio y prácticamente a solas junto a Itachi, los demás se habían repartido en diferentes áreas.

-Como te dije, por temor de la tormenta los otros escindieron el crecimiento óptimo de sus cultivos. Estoy seguro que el tuyo es de los mejores, porque se dejó madurar al grano por más tiempo y podrás venderlo al comercio extranjero a un precio maravilloso. –Se irguió para mirar la reacción de Itachi.- He conseguido que estos hombres estén aquí porque su arroz no podría venderse.

-Así que tendrían que consumirlo ellos –dedujo Itachi.- Pero si esta inmaduro, no sólo les faltarían los nutrimentos y el sabor que le traería la madurez del grano. Probablemente ni siquiera les alcanzaría hasta la próxima temporada.

-El cambio que ha tenido el pueblo desde hace unos años, ha hecho que les sean necesarios otros tipos de aditamentos para su hogar y la educación de sus hijos. Incluso la forma de comer, aunque conserva tintes tradicionales, ha cambiado.

-Así que… debido al nuevo tipo de comercio y estilo de vida, se ven en la necesidad de ceder un poco ante los extranjeros. Como costumbre práctica se quedó el vender arroz a las ciudades, aunque el gobierno ya no los obligue desde que se acabó la guerra. Sin perder sus costumbres, se adaptan para sobrevivir.

Minato asintió con la cabeza. Se cubrió con la mano del sol, ladeando un poco la cadera para descansar uno de sus pies.

–Para no entrar en asuntos que ya hemos tocado un poco, una vez que vendas tu arroz –continuó Minato, regresando al asunto práctico, lejos de la meditación étnica social- podremos pagarles una cantidad por su trabajo. Lo único que les prometí es un poco de trigo, frutas y verduras de mis campos. Soy de los únicos que los posee –sonrió sin presunción. –Además conozco gente que te lo pude comprar para la casa de gobierno de la capital, sin que sepa que eres el arrendatario. –Le guiñó el ojo.

-Estas son de las mejores tierras debido a la irrigación del río. Les es conveniente entonces. Por esa razón comenzaron a acercarse desde hace unos días.

-Las de ellos no sólo son pequeñas tierras, trabajan con pozos acuíferos que se están secando, además no resistirán mucho tras el monzón bisiesto. -Minato conocía bien las tierras de cada habitante.- Si les das una buena paga, seguramente en agradecimiento trabajaran para ti durante la temporada que se avecina.

Itachi estaba oficialmente enamorado. De eso estaba seguro, pero era algo que había decidido sentir, no hablar. Ni un día de su estancia en La Hoja, había tenido tiempo de decepcionarse para quitarse ese sentimiento. Minato seguía siendo inteligente, bondadoso, dadivoso y escandalosamente sensual.

Itachi se puso erguido. Minato dejó de trabajar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la oscura mirada fija en él. Miró hacia los lados. Varios metros lejos estaban Kakashi e Iruka trabajando. Decidió que lo más sano era hacerse el desentendido.

Minato sintió que el calor estaba subiendo. Avanzó hasta la orilla con su canasta, dejándola en lugar seguro. Su camisa estaba empapada de sudor y más que estorbo, le resultaba incómodo. Más con esa mirada encima. Viviendo entre hombres, acostumbrado a ese tipo de libertades, Minato se despojó de la camisa y siguió trabajando.

Tardó media hora mas en voltear. Y cuando lo hizo, vio a Itachi sentado en la orilla, mirando su reflejo en el agua turbia.

-¿Estas bien?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, pero no subió la mirada. Minato se preocupó. Su estado físico tal vez no era lo suficiente bueno. Había conseguido que Itachi, aceptara su ayuda mientras estuvo enfermo. Incluso después, fingía que de forma casual había comprado víveres de mas, llevando despensa a la casita Uchiha. Pero no era suficiente. Minato temía una recaída.

-Itachi. –Minato le tomó los hombros, inclinándose un poco para verlo a los ojos. Las pupilas oscuras bailaron al mirar las azules. Minato tragó salvia, dándose cuenta de su error. Para su tranquilidad, Itachi desvió la vista.- No me mientas. Si yo te puedo ayudar…

-Ese es el punto. –Itachi le retiró las manos, haciendo que al ponerse en pie, Minato se alejara un poco.- No puedes ni querrías darme lo que yo deseo.

Minato tragó salvia y suspiró profundo. Eso había sido impetuosamente directo. Siguieron trabajando el resto del día sin decir más.

De vez en vez, Itachi giraba un poco la vista para ver ese torso inclinado. Tenía una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo, dándole un brillo único a esa piel tostada. Los ojos azules resaltaban más de lo común. Cada que movía los brazos, músculos se le marcaban, como si fueran trazados a propósito con mayor o menor profundidad. El pecho, liso excepto por ese par de tetillas sonrosadas, tenía gotas de sudor resbalándose. Las piernas estaban tan bien torneadas, que se le marcaban claramente a pesar de la oscura tela algo gruesa del pantalón, que para su desencaje mental, se le pegaba a Minato al cuerpo.

Si Itachi no salía en ese mismo momento del lugar, terminaría echándosele encima.

-Iré a descansar un poco.

-Te alcanzó en aquel árbol, ya casi acabo esta parte.

Itachi elevó las cejas. Otra vez estaba dándole una orden implícita. Y nuevamente la estaba obedeciendo. Se sentó a la sombra del árbol, aunque el día ya casi acababa. Habían avanzado en recoger gran parte de la cosecha. En pocos días terminarían sin duda, lo que él solo hubiera tardado el triple.

Dejó extendida las piernas, cruzándolas a la altura del tobillo. Sus manos descansaban en los muslos, su espalda y cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo apreciar a los grillos como orquesta de fondo. La noche estaba por caer y se dejó arropar por el arrullador clima cálido templado. No tardó en quedarse dormido.

Un par de gotas frías le cayeron en las manos. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Minato frente al suyo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente elevados, como si se le estuvieran ofreciendo, o mejor dicho le ofreciera el contenido líquido dentro de ellos. De esa boca salía una gota de agua, que recorrió la barbilla del rubio. Itachi siguió con la vista el camino hasta el cuello, rompiéndose en la clavícula para acumularse con el sudor, y luego caer sobre sus propias piernas.

Regresó la mirada a esos ojos azules. Los mismos que hacían que no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Sonrió de medio lado.

_-Me he dormido. Otra vez estoy teniendo fantasías con este maldito rubio sensual._

Cerró los ojos, acercándose un poco a la otra boca, con la propia entreabierta. No la cerró, recibiendo el líquido que caía como un pequeño chorro caliente. Sus labios rozaban de vez en vez, cuando el rubio giraba un poco la cabeza, para buscar la forma de derramar la menor cantidad de líquido posible.

-¿Quieres más? –susurró Minato sobre los otros labios. Itachi tragó el agua, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos. Alarmado, se dio cuenta que todo era demasiado vívido y estaba durando demasiado como para ser un simple sueño. Minato seguía a gatas inclinado frente a él. Bebió de la cantimplora otro gran trago. Ladeó el rostro para acercarce a Itachi.

La cabeza de cabellos oscuros dio un tumbo contra el tronco. Minato frunció el seño al notar que se estaba intentando alejar de él. Le tomó las mejillas fuertemente con los dedos de una mano, abriéndole la boca al oprimir. Por inercia, Itachi le colocó las manos en los hombros. Estaba de cierta forma sorprendido e incrédulo.

Aunque cuando sintió ese líquido caliente en su boca. Esos labios obligándole a abrir los suyos. La lengua que le estaba empezando a exigir cooperación… entonces, sólo entonces, supo que eso era real.

Minato terminó por dejar caer la cadera, sentándose en los muslos de Itachi. Sin necesidad del apoyo de su mano, la metió entre el tronco y la cabeza de Itachi. Le tomó en un puñado la coleta del cabello.

Itachi gimió un poco, mezcla de dolor, mezcla de excitación. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Minato era voraz, como un pozo sin fondo que otorgaba el mismo placer que exigía.

La lengua del rubio le cepilló los dientes, metiéndose a restregar su paladar, para después bajar y apoderarse posesivamente de su lengua. Está bien, era mentira lo que pensó antes. Minato daba mucho más placer del que podía exigir. Porque Itachi no podía imaginar que alguien pudiese besar tan bien como ese hombre.

Le pasó los brazos por los hombros para abrazarle. Cuando el aire se le estaba acabando, notó que también Minato respiraba rápido. Abrió un poco los ojos, notando como las espesas pestañas del rubio seguían apretadas bajo los párpados, y sus aletas nasales se movían con cierta particularidad. Sonrió bajo el beso, permitiéndose un poco de aire. Minato tenía una técnica de besar tan buena, que incluso sabía obtener aire extra para alargar el tiempo del beso.

Pegaron sus frentes, respirando aprisa. Se miraron por unos segundos, para luego continuar. Minato se dejó caer de lado, hasta quedar sentado. Jaló hacia atrás el cabello que tenía empuñado, Itachi apretó los dientes para no soltar una exclamación. Eso le estaba gustando.

Al separar sus bocas se había formado un hilo de saliva. Cayó al romperse, terminando adherido a la piel de Itachi. Minato lamió desde la clavícula hasta el margen de la boca.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse. Itachi estaba pensando que esos eran los besos más ardientes de su vida, con el tipo más sexual de la tierra, pero todo se vino abajo. La voz desgarradora de Naruto, se escuchó al otro extremo de la casa.

Minato se separó de él como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, y corrió hasta donde la voz de su cría lloraba. Alarmado –y algo molesto,- Itachi corrió tras él. Sasuke estaba con Naruto, pudo pasarles algo.

-¿Dónde estás? –A pesar de que solía ser sereno hasta en momentos críticos, Minato sonaba casi alarmado. Naruto casi nunca lloraba.

-¡Papá! –Chilló Naruto, más fuerte todavía.

Minato saltó los arbustos que le impedían llegar a Naruto. Y con decepción dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Itachi llegó tras él, saltando casi con la misma maestría.

-Fue sin querer. –Se defendió Sasuke, antes de que pudieran regañarle.

-¡No es cierto! –Naruto sorbió su moco, redoblando el llanto por el pájaro que tenía acunando en manos.- Le ha lanzado una pedrada.

-¿No eras tú quien estaba de llorica porque temía que te picoteara? –Se volvió a defender el pequeño Uchiha.

Naruto dejó de llorar de repente, viéndole con resentimiento.

-Pero no por eso quería matarlo -renegó Naruto.- ¡Estaba mirándome feo!

-Es un pájaro, no puede hacer eso. –Refutó Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró profundo para no pegarles. Pero no se pudo reprimir. La cabecita de Sasuke tronó por el golpe con la mano abierta. Itachi volteó rápido la mirada, juró que por un momento escuchó algo tras ellos, en el árbol que estaba metros atrás. Dejó de poner atención cuando escuchó que en vez de enojarse, Minato se carcajeó.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos, besándole el rostro. Dejó de sonreír un poco, limpiándole la mejilla que le había besado. Esa era la boca que había besado a otro hombre. Itachi notó la acción, desviando la vista, tomó la mano de Sasuke para regresar en silencio. Minato revisó un poco al ave. La puso boca arriba, masajeando muy suavemente con un dedo sobre el pecho. El pequeño animal abrió los ojos, para la felicidad del rubio más pequeño. Se lo regresó a Naruto.

-No te preocupes –se agachó, para besar la cabeza de su hijo.- Se encuentra bien, sólo necesita un poco de ayuda. –Se puso en cuclillas para mostrarle en dónde estaba la herida.- Le curaremos el ala. Cuando se reestablezca lo pondremos de nueva cuenta en su hogar.

-¡Será genial! ¿De verdad puedo conservarlo?

-Sólo para ayudarle, Naruto.

-Bueno, curaremos su ala rota.

-Lo trataremos muy bien hasta que pueda irse otra vez.

Como una especie de entendimiento mudo, Itachi y Sasuke se miraron. Y se sintieron pájaros con las alas rotas.

-A mi no me molestaría regresar a mi nido –se le salió a Sasuke. Itachi apretó las mandíbulas.

-Eso es porque eres un estúpido, hermanito.

-¡No lo soy! -Sasuke se soltó.

-Por supuesto que lo eres. –Metió las manos en los bolsillos.- La realidad no es precisamente como la ves. Si yo fuera un ave que viviera sola, extendería mis alas y nunca caería. Volaría hasta alcanzar el cielo más azul.

Sasuke le miró. Arrugó las cejas intentando entender las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Algún día a mi me gustaría volar! –dijo anhelante Naruto.

-Bueno hijo… hay muchas formas de hacerlo aunque no tengas alas emplumadas –dijo Minato, sonriendo hermosamente.- Mientras continúes con tus sueños, que son tus alas, podrías encontrar el cielo azul más cerca de lo que imaginas. Algo que te guste y te haga feliz. Eso es el cielo donde tus metas estarán realizadas gracias a tus alas.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Yo algún día gobernaré en La Hoja, y luego en el País de Fuego, como la abuela Tsunade. Ese será mi cielo naranja ¡de verdad!

Minato arrugó el entrecejo con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué naranja y no azul?

-Porque si debo ser feliz y tiene que gustarme, entonces quiero que sea del otro color que me gusta. El cielo azul ya lo tengo aquí. –Minato cerró el ojo, para evitar que Naruto lo picara cuando lo señaló.- Y Kakashi, el viejo pervertido y Sasuke también son cielo azul. Me falta sólo el otro y lo conseguiré. Seré todavía mejor que tú. ¡Créelo!

Minato sonrió. Naruto a veces era mucho más inteligente para vivir de lo que imaginaba.

Naruto cerró los ojos, cuidando de no aplastar al ave, se acurrucó en el hombro de su padre, que le había tomado en brazos.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia el suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse parte especial y tan importante de algo. Aún tenía que intentar comprender las palabras de los Namikaze, y las de su hermano.

Itachi siguió mirando al frente. Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse callado. Ese par de rubios lo iban a enloquecer.

Minato llevaba un paso extremadamente lento, uno que seguía Itachi y Sasuke. Por algún motivo, Minato también parecía un poco intranquilo.

-_Alguien está cerca -_concluyó Itachi.

-¿Y Kakashi? –preguntó Sasuke. Itachi caía hasta ese momento en cuenta de la ausencia de todos los demás. Tal vez por eso Minato estaba tan nervioso. Temía que alguien les hubiese visto.

-Los trabajadores se fueron desde hace un largo rato. Kakashi e Iruka fueron a dar una vuelta. Comentaron que quizá irían al Ichiraku.

Naruto saltó de los brazos de su padre. Le entregó al pájaro, que no tuvo más que agarrar para que no se cayera al piso cuando abruptamente lo soltó. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y tiró de él hasta que lo hizo correr.

-Ven, vamos al Ichiraku para que nos compren fideos, en el camino te enseñaré a fornicar.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¡Suéltame!

Ni Naruto lo soltó, ni Sasuke se quiso soltar realmente. La ceja de Itachi tembló, pero la mano de Minato en su hombro, los detuvo de alcanzarlos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que tu hijo quiere hacerle a mi hermanito?

Minato se carcajeó. Itachi se irritó.

-Es un chiste de Jiraya.

Itachi no quedó contento con eso. Minato tuvo que regresar sus pasos, porque Itachi no avanzó. La explicación no le era suficiente. No cuando luego del primer chiste que Sasuke escuchó de él, terminó teniéndole que explicar a un niño precoz de siete años, sobre edades de los varones y suavizar lo que era la masturbación. Por cierto, Itachi supo que fingió entenderle, pero al final, Sasuke lo vio con cara inocente de no saber de qué le hablaba. Y por supuesto, anexando la mirada amenazante de que lo acusaría con mamá si es que la veía. Todo por andar hablando de… _partes especiales._

-Me harás contártelo. –Adivinó Minato.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia donde los niños se fueron, viéndose como puntos a lo lejos. Aún podía alcanzarlos si corría. Viendo la intención, Minato suspiró profundo. Se quitó el paño que tenía amarrado en la frente, forman un nido provisional para dejar al ave en el suelo.

-Este era un gato llamado Kakashi. Un día le dijo a su sobrino Naruto. "Es hora de que aprendas a fornicar".

Itachi elevó las cejas, incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo. Jiraya, entonces, tenía la costumbre de tomar los nombres de ellos para ponerlos en esas situaciones. Desvió la vista al recordar el chiste de "vomita y se desmaya". Jiraya había usado a Minato, como el sujeto del pene y el pie. Y se lo había hecho imaginar desnudo.

-Entonces –continuó Minato,- Naruto lo siguió muy confiado y contento. Llegaron a donde había otros gatos. Había un poste alto, donde una linda gatita en celo los miraba con cierto espanto. "Vamos a fornicar" decían una y otra vez los gatos, dando vueltas al poste. Cuando pasó como media hora, Naruto se hartó y dijo: "Yo ya me cansé, fornico otras dos vueltas y me voy a mi casa".

Itachi dejó caer la cabeza, como derrotado. Minato había dicho todo de corrido. Sin chiste, para colmo. Eso fue lo que en realidad le hizo reír un poco. Y Minato supo que se reía por eso y no del chiste.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No lo entiendes?

Itachi se puso serio otra vez. Realmente no le era gracioso. Casi ningún chiste, pero pensar que eso se lo contaban a un niño tan pequeño como Naruto, le daba menos gracia.

-Es simple Itachi… el gatito creía que fornicar era ir a dar vueltas.

-Entendí. No soy estúpido.

Minato entrecerró los ojos, como demostrando incredulidad. Itachi se indignó. Dio un paso atrás, cuando se encontró a Minato a centímetros de él.

-Kakashi siempre llega tarde, si están con él tardaran. –Le abrazó la cintura casi agresivamente, pegando sus caderas. Eso le bastó a Itachi para encenderse de nueva cuenta. Minato sonrió ligeramente, con esos labios carnosos que había remojado previamente con saliva.

Antes de que se le acercara, Itachi había abierto los labios. Minato cerró los ojos para buscar a tientas su labio inferior. Lo absorbió, creando un vacío en su propia boca. Lo lamió despacio. Minato caminó hacia atrás, al mismo lugar donde estaban los arbustos y el árbol delgado, donde Sasuke había apedreado al ave.

Minato se separó para mirarle a los ojos. Jaló de la cinta que le ataba el largo cabello a Itachi, dejándoselo suelto. Mientras le besaba ávidamente, le metió los dedos en el cabello. Estaba algo enredado, así que al pasarlos entre las hebras negras daba ligeros tirones.

Sin separar su boca de la piel del moreno, si desunió sus labios, pero sólo para pasarlos por la piel que tenia de camino. Lamió la barbilla y el cuello. La ropa le estorbó cuando quiso alcanzar su pecho. Minato se dejó caer de rodillas, dándole un ligero mordisco a la altura de la boca del estómago.

Itachi se sintió mareado. Minato le estrujaba las nalgas con las manos, mientras su rostro avanzaba lentamente hacia abajo, besándole sobre la ropa. Le estaba encendiendo como si estuviese besándole directamente la piel. Podía sentir cómo ese aliento caliente estaba traspasando la tela. Y deseó más que nunca no tener ni medio gramo de ropa encima.

Justo cuando había llegado al ombligo, Minato movió circularmente la lengua. Obligando a ceder a la tela al mojarla, creó un diminuto hueco. Cuando se alejó para seguir con su trabajo en el abdomen, Itachi aún podía sentir el movimiento en el lugar, la humedad de la ropa que continuaba rozando su ombligo.

-Esto no es posible. –Susurró. Nunca había estado tan excitado, ni siquiera totalmente desnudo con una mujer, como con ese hombre que le estaba tocando por encima de la ropa.

Minato hubiera parado por esa expresión, porque lo entendía como un rechazo. Pero lo que decía la boca del moreno, lo contrarrestaba su cuerpo.

Las manos de Itachi nunca se quedaron quietas. Acariciaba la espalda de Minato, su nuca. Le daba ligeros tirones en el cabello, cuando sentía que no podía resistir más tanta atención en una sola zona. Itachi puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Minato, empujándolo hacia su prominente erección. El hombre puso dura la cabeza, negándose a llegar hasta ese lugar.

Minato le tomó las manos, jalándolo para que se arrodillara también y continuar besándole. Itachi le recorrió el pecho con las manos. Aún seguía el torso desnudo. Separó los labios para buscar la tetilla. Esa hermosamente rosada que había visto. Minato tensó las mandíbulas para no dejar salir un gemido. Cerró los ojos para dejarse hacer. Itachi rodeó con la boca la tetilla, succionándola de la forma más deliciosa. La intensidad de sus emociones era demasiada.

Minato le empujó haciendo que cayera fuertemente al suelo. Se colocó sobre él, despojándolo de su camisa. Se apoyó en un codo para observarle. Minato respiraba aún más rápido que Itachi. El de cabellos oscuros le tomó las mejillas. El de ojos azules lo observaba con atención, acariciándole el pecho y el abdomen. En un duro roce, subió desde los abdominales hasta la tetilla, pellizcándola fuertemente antes de metérsela a la boca.

-Eh… lamento si interrumpo –dijo una tercer voz, detrás del maldito árbol del que Minato e Itachi, habían estando sospechando.

Minato se separó instantáneamente de Itachi. El de cabellos oscuros se quedó sin moverse. Primero miró unos segundos al cielo, luego con intenciones asesinas a Kakashi.

-¡Hola! –Elevó la mano al saludar. Sonrió bajo el paliacate que le cubría medio rostro, poniendo su ojito feliz.

Minato se puso en pie, arreglándose la ropa, al menos los pantalones. Se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Estabas espiando.

-Algo así… pero no a ustedes al inicio; de hecho esperaba el momento propicio para salir. –Se despeinó un poco mas la cabeza. –Pero en vez de irse se pusieron a hacer sus cosas.

Cuando Minato, puso las manos en las caderas y suspiró profundo para calmarse, Kakashi supo que estaba fuera de peligro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te enojes maestro. Los niños deben estar de camino hacia acá con Iruka.

Minato asintió, agradeciendo con la mirada a Kakashi. De golpe lo había regresado a la realidad. Por supuesto ellos no se imaginaban que algo así podría pasar. Kakashi tal vez, pero no Iruka y los pequeños. Probablemente por eso se quedó cerca. Aunque le hubiera gustado que no tanto. ¡Era vergonzoso!

-Te dije que Iruka iba por algo de cenar al Ichiraku, y yo asearía un poco la casa para cenar; lamento no haberlo dicho lo suficiente fuerte para que me escucharas –mencionó Kakashi, deduciendo que Minato estaba muy ocupado viendo dormir a Itachi un par de horas atrás, como para escucharlo.- Vine a vigilar a los niños, pero suelen comportarse distinto cuando estamos presentes, para no interrumpir sus juegos decidí que sería mejor que no me vieran.

-Fue únicamente mi culpa.- dijo Minato, ofreciendo la mano a Itachi, para ayudarle a levantar.

Si Minato tenía que ser honesto consigo, no podía enojarse con su antiguo alumno. Incluso le debía a Kakashi, ese paso con Itachi. Mientras tuvo su estancia en la casa Namikaze, y cuando se recuperó, los niños los incitaron después a salir casi todos los días en paseos, Minato comenzaba a desesperarse con sus sentimientos.

Hablando con Kakashi, había llegado a la firme conclusión de que no se trataba de que fuera homosexual. Aún ahora, por un lado sentía cariño por su esposa fallecida –a la que de alguna forma, sentía que le fallaba por esto-, por el otro ningún hombre le atraía. Excepto Itachi.

Kakashi había luchado mucho en la aldea por obtener respeto siendo abiertamente homosexual. O más bien se lo había ganado siendo él mismo, casi sin esforzarse al fijarse en los demás. No le importaba que los padres no pudieran perdonarle que hubiera _pervertido_ al principal maestro y mentor de sus hijos. Aún así, el tercer gobernante no quitó de la escuela a Iruka, e incluso ante la insistencia de Minato, se le dio un puesto a Kakashi en ella. Y con el tiempo, los padres tal y como omitieron que eran extranjeros, estaban felices por los avances escolares de sus hijos.

Esa era la clave. Seguir su camino con la firme creencia en que amaba a una persona, no a si era hombre, mujer o socialmente una relación aceptada. Kakashi se había desligado lo suficiente de las personas en general, como para formar fuertes lazos con las que sí tenía a su alcance. El único problema para Minato, era en el crecimiento de Naruto.

Para él estaba bien el camino que Naruto decidiera en ese aspecto, siempre que fuera feliz. Pero quería ser una influencia siempre positiva, hasta que Naruto tuviera edad suficiente para decidir, y no lo hiciera por imitación de su padre. Si Itachi lo aceptaba, entonces ellos podrían estar un poco ocultos hasta que Naruto y Sasuke crecieran lo suficiente para entender, saber y decidir.

Por supuesto Itachi, lo único que sabía, es que detestaba cada día más a Kakashi.

-Yo que tú, hacía algo con eso antes de que los niños pregunten. -Sin quitar su ojito feliz, Kakashi señaló la enorme erección de Itachi.

Itachi guardó la compostura, con ello el orgullo que le quedaba frente a ese hombre odioso. Ni siquiera se cubrió, se quedó quieto.

-¿Quieres intentar hacerlo? –Retó Itachi, muy serio.

Kakashi le miró el rostro, luego la erección bajo el pantalón. Elevó los ojos restando importancia.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque se ve que ya te ha de estar lastimando. –Avanzó unos pasos.

-¡Kakashi! –La voz de Minato salió rasposa de tan molesta. Kakashi se quedó en su lugar.

-Era broma, ya me fui. Distraeré a las crías. –Les dio la espalda.

-Algún día me vengare de todas juntas –dijo Itachi entre dientes.

-No lo tomes tan a pecho. Él es sólo un poco distinto a los demás.

Itachi decidió que no iba a desmeritar a Kakashi, en sólo un minuto. Era obvio que para Minato, era también su familia. Minato casi salió corriendo a pasos largos, para dejar solo a Itachi. Tomó al ave que había dejado abandonada y se dirigió a donde le esperaban los otros. Cuando Itachi se serenó, los alcanzó bajo el árbol en donde Itachi y Minato habían compartido el primer beso del día.

Tras comer los fideos que Iruka y Kakashi habían traído, ambos se retiraron. Comieron al aire libre. Satisfechos, Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado dormidos.

La cabecita rubia en el muslo de su padre. Sasuke al lado de Itachi, cobijado por la mano de su hermano mayor, que se posaba sobre su brazo. Si algo le quedaba claro a Itachi, es que no había nada más importante para Minato, que su hijo. De ninguna forma permitiría que el niño le viera besarse con él.

-Itachi. -El nombrado dejó de ver el cielo estrellado, para mirar a Minato.- ¿Tienes un familiar que se llama Sai?

Itachi arrugó el entrecejo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es hijo del primo de mi padre.

-Ya decía que no había mucha gente con el apellido Uchiha. Sucede que tu tía ha pedido de favor a mi madre, que haga ir a Jiraya a la capital por ese chico.

Itachi tragó saliva. Si su primo iba a La Hoja, sería descubierto su paradero.

-¿Cuándo estarán aquí?

-No me expliqué. Él no vendrá. Jiraya ha ido a darle clases por un par de años. Ha sido maestro de hombres ilustres y brillantes en este tiempo. Así que tu tía le ha ofrecido una oferta que no pudo negar con tal de que fuera su maestro.

-¿Y qué pudo haber sido tan tentador, como para que Jiraya dejara sus viajes y su lugar favorito?

-El hecho de que será su productora, para llevar sus libros del Paraíso Erótico al cine.

Ambos rieron bajito para no despertar a los niños, mirando al cielo. Con el rabillo del ojo, Itachi se percató de que Minato le observaba. Sintió su corazón palpitar muy rápido, incluso como si lo tuviera en la cabeza. Ese hombre era la única persona en el mundo que podía ponerlo en esos aprietos.

Minato estiró el cuello, dejándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Itachi no se movió, intentando saber si era realidad o su mente seguía jugándole bromas.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero tendrías que esperar seis otoños. –Tomó con cuidado a Naruto, acomodándole la cabecita en su hombro, cargándole con delicadeza poco creíble en un hombre como ese.- ¿Crees poder soportar aquí?

Itachi elevó la cabeza, mirando a Minato que estaba en pie. ¡Esa pregunta encerraba tanto!

Aquí. La Hoja. Seis años. Torturándose con imágenes mentales. Deseando. Confuso. A escondidas. Su homosexualidad. La heterosexualidad de él. Sus luchas internas. Competencia con la imagen de la mujer de Minato, idealizada perfecta debido a la muerte prematura. Sasuke. Naruto. La familia de él. Su clan. Pero al fin y al cabo, una promesa implícita de años completos de estar a su lado.

-No tenía intenciones de moverme de _aquí_, de todas maneras.

Minato sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza retirándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas una semana después, pasaba de la media noche. Sasuke había pedido permiso para ir a casa de Naruto. Itachi, contrario al plan de los pequeños, no fue por él. Por tanto se vino abajo su plan de convencerlo, para que se quedara en la casa Namikaze a dormir.

Kakashi, fue enviado por Minato a dejar a Sasuke. En brazos, lo entregó dormido a Itachi. El del rostro semi cubierto preguntó si podía tomar algo de arroz, Itachi asintió bajo la condición de que no hiciera ruido.

Los besos robados por Minato, a espaldas de los otros. Lo complicado que era para él ser más reservado de lo habitual. Tener que bajar la vista al piso para no delatarse con la mirada ante los demás, con el único fin de que Minato no se arrepintiera de haber elegido estar con él. Aunque fuera en esas condiciones. Itachi estaba cansado física y mentalmente.

Dejó a Sasuke en la cama. Se recostó unos segundos a su lado. Sintió la pesadez llegar, aunque sólo lo sintió como un parpadeo, había visto en el reloj que había colgado en la pared, que pasó media hora completa.

Suspiró profundo, y se sorprendió al mirar cuando el papel estaba siendo deslizado bajo su puerta. No abrió, se agachó a recogerla. Sin sobre. Sin título ni autor pero con la fecha.

"_Aun no has aprendido lo que es la tristeza,  
Y ahora estas averiguando lo que es el dolor,  
A pesar de los sentimientos que tengo por ti,  
Deben ser expresados con palabras._

_Despiertas de tu sueño en un mundo desconocido,  
Entonces extiende tus alas y vuela"_

Debieron haber escuchado su plática con Minato…

Abrió de más los ojos, apretujando el papel entre sus manos. De golpe abrió la puerta pero no había nadie ahí. Pero a lo lejos, una persona seguía alejándose con una canasta recargada en la cadera y sostenida con una mano.

-_… ¿Sería posible que la persona que escribe las notas sea…?_

El cabello platinado de Kakashi ondeaba con la fuerza del viento. La tormenta se acercaba. Sintió la mirada clavarse en su espalda, girando apenas el rostro. Itachi sintió escalofríos cuando Kakashi, elevó un poco la mano a forma de saludo, sin mirar atrás. Podía casi jurar que veía el ojo curveado por la sonrisa oculta.

-Mierda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	8. Entre manos

¡Hola! Pues gracias por los comentarios, he contestado algunos "pesonalmente", lamentablemente al parecer los demás no han dejado ni mail ni están registrados en fan fiction, y no les pude contestar. Como sea, espero que sigan leyendome y seguirlos leyendo. ¡Continuemos!.

* * *

8. Entre manos

-¿Y ya te crees mucho por eso?

-Pues al menos, yo he logrado que se tomaran la mano –dijo, mientras exprimía otra vez su chamarra.

-No cabe duda –suspiró Sasuke,- un perdedor es un perdedor. Tú no has hecho absolutamente nada por ellos.

-¡Pero que bastardo mentiroso! –gritó Naruto. Sasuke le dio un collejazo con la mano abierta. Se supone que estaban hablando en susurros. -¿Por qué estuvo mal lo que hice?

-Porque ha sido momentáneo, idiota. Se supone que si estamos intentando buscar un contacto más duradero, la palabra indica que debe ser por mucho tiempo.

Minato sonrió nerviosamente, cuando los dos niños los miraron por un instante. Los cuatro estaban en botes, divididos por parejas. Naruto y Sasuke –sobre todo el pequeño rubio,- habían insistido en tener su propio bote, después de todo tenían diez años.

Lo que Naruto no comprendió es que, Sasuke se molestara tanto cuando aceptaron. Quizá porque a Itachi, pareció que no le importaba si iban solos o acompañados.

Naruto alcanzaba a comprender que había algo _anormal _en la relación de los hermanos. Al menos desde lo que había distinguido antes. Cuando recién los conoció y un par de años después, Itachi parecía cuidarlo cariñosamente. Incluso casi de forma sobre protectora. Minato era quien siempre le dio más libertad e independencia a Naruto. Ahora parecía que Itachi, presionaba todo el tiempo a Sasuke.

Muchas veces, Naruto había elevado presuntuosamente la barbilla, porque Itachi le hacía un cumplido de lo bien que hacía las cosas por sí mismo. Que si hacía las labores del hogar –excepto su habitación, que parecía campo minado-; que si hacía las compras de la comida, o se iba a trabajar a los campos; también el hecho de que molestaba en lo mínimo a Minato, e incluso trabajaba lavando trastos en el pequeño restaurante Ichiraku, para recibir una ración de comida, en los momentos en que Minato no podía alimentarlo.

Sasuke dependía totalmente de Itachi. De que le dijera lo que tenía qué hacer. Era la forma en que sus padres lo habían educado. La manera en que el propio hermano mayor, le había instado a vivir. Hasta que comenzaron a salir más a menudo con los Namikaze, y comenzaron a vivir un poco cada día como los habitantes de La Hoja, es decir, trabajando desde antes de salir el sol, hasta que desaparecía; con los breves pero reconfortantes descansos.

Naruto eliminaba la sonrisa presuntuosa cuando notaba que Sasuke, lo veía con cierto aire rencoroso. Entonces se daba cuenta de que Itachi no sólo lo decía por halagarlo, sino por molestar a Sasuke. O para presionarle.

Efectivamente el morenito se hacía cada vez más independiente. Pero eso sólo trajo un distanciamiento de Itachi. Y el resto del mundo. Sasuke se iba convirtiendo de a poco en el futuro adolescente más meditabundo y solitario de La Hoja. El que dependiera cada día menos de Itachi, evitaba el contacto con su propio hermano.

A diferencia de Naruto, que independencia simbolizaba poder salir adelante, ayudando de paso a otros si podía, granjeándose así respeto y cariño de las personas a su alrededor; para Sasuke, significaba soledad.

Se anexaba el hecho de que le tenía resentimiento a su hermano mayor. Sasuke discutía más a menudo con él. Cuando Itachi le decía que estaba cansado de los errores y cargas que le daba el niño, como incentivo de que despertara y se pusiera mas activo, mas…vivo; Sasuke reclamaba a viva voz, el hecho de que él no pidió que lo separase de sus padres. O le gritaba que era un mal hermano mayor. A pesar de que sabía cuanto esfuerzo hacía Itachi, porque salieran adelante. Dolido, Itachi se portaba más frío.

La muda reconciliación llegaba un par de días después, cuando se habían hecho el suficiente daño para necesitar repararse mutuamente.

Sasuke estaba cambiado sin duda. Se había hecho aún más hosco. En palabras de Itachi, depresivo. Su seriedad era casi absoluta. Sólo la rompían Naruto y Kakashi.

El plan inicial de hacer que Minato e Itachi estuvieran mas tiempo juntos, rindió sus frutos. Después de que los niños los habían hecho ir de un lugar a otro con ellos, desde recorrer los alrededores de la aldea, hasta caminar para quedar básicamente desmayados; consiguieron acampar algunas noches en los innumerables bosquecillos que circundaban La Hoja, o reposar en los prados y campos; o hacer algo tan simple como hacer compras juntos, cenar o comer en casa del otro o tener una breve estancia en la plaza de la aldea.

Sasuke notaba la chispa viva en la mirada de Itachi, cada vez que los mayores se miraban. Y lo que empezó como el deseo de que sonriera, terminó como un simple deseo de que Itachi no _jodiera_ tanto su existencia. Cuando Minato estaba cerca, Itachi perdía un poco de más interés en él. Eso le era conveniente, por el lado en que no estaba presionándolo o regañándole como todo el tiempo; por el otro, le ponía irremediablemente celoso. Después de todo, aunque a la perspectiva de Sasuke, Itachi fuera molesto, odioso, la barrera enorme e infranqueable por superar para que le dejara en paz, era lo único que tenía.

Naruto, por contrario estaba encantado con la estancia de los Uchiha en la Hoja. Itachi le agradaba, aunque le inspiraba cierto temor y momentáneos rencores. Sentía detestarlo cuando pasaba por Sasuke, para ir a algún lugar y escuchaba sus discusiones. Naruto comenzó a vincular los estados de ánimo de Sasuke, con Itachi. Era evidente que cuando estaba de buenas, es porque los hermanos estaban bien. Si estaba malhumorado –como casi siempre,- o más depresivo de lo común, Itachi recibía una maldición extra por parte del pequeño rubio. Pero adoraba el hecho de que los ojos de su padre estuvieran tan vivamente azules e iluminados. Se mordía la lengua cada que quería decirle un improperio a Itachi. Después de todo, Naruto sentía que le debía a Itachi, la felicidad de su padre.

Naruto, contrario a Sasuke, no alcanzaba a comprender el hecho de que el par de adultos sentían una atracción mutua como aquella. Lo único que veía Naruto, es que su padre era feliz. En la mente de Naruto, sólo estaba el hecho de que Itachi, era el mejor amigo de su padre. Distinto a Kakashi, que era como otro hijo a pesar de que no distanciaban mucho sus edades; distinto de Jiraya, que era como su padre.

Para Naruto, Itachi era el mejor amigo de papá. Y bajo esa creencia, pensaba que un amigo tenía que estar muy cerca del otro. Que el contacto físico era necesario, porque había observado que cuando se rozaban, al inicio se ponían nerviosos, pero luego se sonreían y se miraban de esa forma extraña.

Sasuke, miraba una relación homosexual latente e hipócrita. Conocía el concepto perfectamente a través de Kakashi. Aunque su maestro lo orientaba hacia la heterosexualidad, –más gráficamente de lo que Sasuke deseaba, gracias a material didáctico y empujarlo (literalmente) a conocer y salir con las precoces niñas,- sabía que el de cabellos platinados era abiertamente gay. Particularmente Kakashi le agradaba demasiado, como para no ponerle atención a ese detalle. Kakashi no era en lo mínimo afeminado. Para Sasuke, excepto por ese detalle de su predilección por los hombres, Kakashi era un interesante modelo a seguir. Pero esa _inclinación _no era algo que pudiera soportar en su hermano.

El joven moreno no quería que fuese de esa manera. Sus padres, desde que ellos eran pequeños, les habían infundido que debían continuar con la familia. El imaginar a Itachi con otro hombre, al saber lo suficiente de biología, le daba repugnancia. Sasuke detestaba a Minato. Pero deseaba lo suficiente que Itachi, dejase de meterse en su camino y presionarle tanto, que seguía con el maldito plan de mantenerlos juntos.

Su inocencia se había ido no con el paso de los años, sino cuando aumentaban sus frustraciones, rencores y conocimientos. Esos que no sabía enfocar correctamente y transformaba en algo negativo.

Pero Naruto era distinto. Él no era precisamente un _genio_ como Sasuke en la escuela, pero los años de práctica y el esfuerzo, le regalaban el agrado de los profesores y la aceptación casi total de sus pequeños compañeros. Además era por demás sabido, que si no era bueno el la academia, si lo era al aplicarse para no quedarse atrás; sobre todo que estaba más listo para la vida que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Su actitud lo libraba de la carga que los adultos habían estigmatizado en su pequeña persona: a los niños dejaba de importarles en cierto grado lo que sus padres les inculcaran al respecto, una vez que conocían al niño. Naruto tenía esa especie de encanto, atracción y liderato natural, que te hace querer y seguir a las personas.

Ese día, Naruto había apostado una de sus amadas plantitas a Sasuke. Aunque no le interesaba en lo mínimo, adoraba ver cómo Naruto se preocupaba y esmeraba en cumplir su palabra. Sobre todo su desesperación por no perder las cosas que quería mucho.

Naruto tenía en su habitación, cerca de la ventana, un montón de plantas en macetas pequeñas. En algunas en especial, con las hojas grandes y verdes, criaba algunos bichos. Entre ellos mariposas. Naruto tomaba los gusanos específicos cuando los veía tirados en las calles polvorientas, o en los jardines de la escuela. A pesar de los gritos de Sakura y las otras niñas de que era un asqueroso, Sasuke se había percatado de la razón que recogiera esos desagradables insectos: Naruto los criaba, con el único fin de ver su desarrollo.

Si bien no parecía hacerlo a propósito, Naruto colocaba al gusano en la planta, observaba durante días su desarrollo. Acariciaba muy, muy suavemente la crisálida, y gritaba con su voz chillona de puro gusto, cuando le tocaba ver cuando el capullo se abría. De feo gusano, salía un insecto hermoso. Uno que seguro admirarían las personas, a pesar de que eran tan crueles cuando era un simple gusano.

Y sus plantas… ¡Las cuidaba mucho! Bien separadas de los criaderos de insectos, cortándoles las orillas a las hojas, vitaminándolas con composta, las reunía para taparlas con domos de vidrio –robados de la cocina, pues no era más que tapas de olla,- las regaba y les hablaba. Sasuke se burlaba mucho, pero a pesar del enrojecimiento en el rostro de Naruto, el niño no permitía que eso le alejara de brindarle el cariño que sus plantitas requerían.

El de ojos azules había prometido que haría que ese día, Minato e Itachi se tomaran de las manos. Para Naruto, siendo un niño, era algo común. Él tomaba de la mano a Sasuke desde años atrás, y lo arrastraba de esa forma de un lado a otro. Porque eran amigos. No comprendía mucho porqué Itachi y Minato no se tomaban de la mano a menudo. Incluso Sakura, cuando salía con Sasuke y él a jugar, los tomaba de la mano al caminar.

Temiendo distanciamiento, Naruto hacía lo posible por entrometerse y hacer que ellos se tocaran. Y Sasuke sonreía internamente de felicidad. Al menos uno de los dos seguía conservando cierta pureza en su corazón. Siempre se le había hecho sorprendente de esa bipolaridad en Naruto. Podía llegar a ser despreciablemente pervertido, por supuesto sabía que era inculcado por Jiraya y Kakashi. Pero por el otro Sasuke, comprendía que ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito, Naruto era simplemente inocente en muchos aspectos.

Así que era interesante después de todo, ver como Naruto metía la zanca hasta el fondo.

Ese día el viento estaba soplando tan suavemente, que parecía mecer las hojas de los árboles circundantes, especialmente para que hicieran una melodía. Olía a tierra húmeda, y el clima pacífico en el lago, hacía que la escena campestre fuera la ideal.

Había algunos peces de agua dulce, que pasaban como una rápida sombra bajo los botes. En el fondo, en donde estaba la fila de maderos que imitaba un embarcadero; ese en donde Sasuke gustaba de ir a observar a solas –o acompañado por Naruto,- el paisaje, tenía atoradas las cañas de pescar, que habían utilizado antes los cuatro para poder cenar algo distinto esa noche. Justo antes de que decidieran remar un rato.

Naruto, no se olvidó de la apuesta que hizo a Sasuke. Cuando estaban en el bote, Naruto se había puesto en pie sobre una esquina. La idea era que Minato e Itachi, hicieran una cadena para sostenerlo antes de que se cayera. Sasuke le había gritado idiota las suficientes veces, como para que Naruto en realidad se sintiera ofendido.

El niño olvidó el plan. Aunque Minato le estaba intentando llamar la atención para que no se parase ahí, Naruto ya estaba haciendo berrinche. Pataleó de pie. El bote se movió violentamente y se volteó. Sasuke salió disparado hecho una furia, brincando apenas a tiempo al otro bote, pero se había dado un fuerte golpe en la espinilla. Minato había saltado al agua. Asustado por no encontrarlo en el fondo, salió de nuevo a la superficie. Nada.

Itachi señaló que tal vez estaría debajo del bote. Efectivamente, aprovechando el hueco que había quedado, al voltearse el bote y quedar como cúpula, Naruto estaba dentro de él, tomando así aire, gritando porque alguien lo sacara.

Con esa fuerza sobre humana que quien sabe de dónde salía, Minato había girado el bote. Naruto fue hacia él. Sasuke sintió envidia. Otra vez Minato parecía feliz con las estupideces de su hijo. Lo abrazaba llevándole al otro bote mientras reía, y no sólo eso, le felicitaba.

-Muy bien hecho hijo, aunque de una forma poco convencional, pero aprendiste a nadar por fin a la perfección. –Le dijo, cuando Naruto se soltó, y nadó sin dificultad hacia el otro bote.

Naruto gritó de felicidad al darse cuenta del hecho. Itachi dibujó una media sonrisa, de cierta forma también contento por Naruto. Itachi se puso en pie en el bote, ofreciendo la mano a Minato. Sasuke crujió las quijadas. A él sólo lo volteó a ver, mientras que al rubio le ayudaba a subir.

Naruto expandió una preciosa sonrisa. Aunque no con su plan original, pero había hecho que Minato e Itachi, se tomaran de las manos.

Tras la insistencia de Naruto, y la promesa de que si se caía, ahora sabía nadar y protegerse, los niños regresaron a su bote. Sasuke no tenía la intención de quitar esa idea tan inocente y buena de la mente de Naruto. Por eso jamás le intentaba hacer entender lo que entre esos dos se traían. Además era gracioso ver cómo Naruto, se esforzaba por algo que no tenía caso, porque ya existía.

Sasuke estaba seguro Minato e Itachi, tenían una asquerosa y maldita relación oculta de la gran mayoría.

Sasuke se había percatado de que su plan inocente, lo habían revertido los adultos en algo asqueroso. Naruto y Sasuke habían quedado de acuerdo en salir juntos para unirlos y que pudieran ser felices amigos. Ahora, Minato e Itachi los usaban de excusa para estar juntos como sucia pareja homosexual.

Sasuke suspiró sobándose la espinilla. Naruto sacudió su playera, temblando cuando se la puso húmeda. Sasuke sonrió un poco. Si, los usaban, pero podía resultar muy divertido estar con Naruto. Arrugó las cejas pensativo. Desde que de cierta forma por sus problemas constantes y los resentimientos de Sasuke, Itachi y él se distanciaban cada día más, Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en la persona más importante en su vida. No podía darse ese lujo.

Había prometido ser fuerte. No encariñarse con ese pueblo estúpido y menos con ninguna persona en el. Así se podría ir lejos sin remordimientos, de vuelta con sus padres. Sólo le faltaba reunir un poco más de dinero para transporte y comida, por supuesto también algo de más edad. Muy pronto podría irse…

-Sasuke… -llamó seriamente Naruto. Sasuke salió de sus cavilaciones.- Yo… -cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. – Lo acepto. Aunque si hice que se dieran la mano, no fue un contacto duradero. He perdido ante ti el día de hoy y te daré una de mis plantitas. –Abrió los ojos, impactando a Sasuke con ese brillante color azul.- ¡Pero para la próxima te ganaré, créelo!

Sasuke sonrió un poco. La inocencia de Naruto realmente conmovía a veces.

-_Bien… quizá no esté tan mal estar aquí un poco más de tiempo. Procuraré estar lo más a gusto posible, hasta que tenga que irme. –_Sasuke cerró los ojos, fingiendo indiferencia.- Conserva tu estúpida planta. A mi no me interesa.

Cuando escuchó demasiado silencio, hasta se asustó un poco. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los enormes ojos de Naruto brillando, como a punto de soltar lágrimas. Y luego como siempre, lo inesperado.

-¡Sasuke! –Le saltó encima, con los brazos abiertos, sólo para envolverle el cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¡Ya suéltame! –Sasuke se puso colorado. Y se le calentaron hasta las orejas cuando Naruto le plantó un casto beso en la mejilla y otro en la boca.

Minato se carcajeó. Itachi sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Probablemente el único que no lo había visto como algo totalmente inocente, había sido Sasuke.

-Parece que ellos se quieren mucho. –Afirmó Minato. Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Naruto es como el bálsamo del corazón de Sasuke. Me alegra con sinceridad que su sola existencia sea incentivo para que sea feliz.

Los ojos de Minato temblaron al recorrerle el rostro. Su mirada paró unos segundos en sus labios. Itachi se acercó un poco. Minato giro el rostro hacia los niños. Itachi volvió a cerrar los labios que había entreabierto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sentirse ofendido, se le eliminó el gesto adusto. Minato había extendido un poco el brazo, tomándole la mano. Se sentó a su lado, en el madero en medio del bote. Entrecruzó los dedos, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar. Itachi sonrió otra vez.

El ruido estruendoso del agua les hizo olvidarse de lo que pasaba en su propio bote. Sasuke se había movido tanto para escapar del cariñoso agradecimiento de Naruto, que había provocado otra vez la volcadura.

Minato y Naruto acompañaron a los respectivos Uchiha a casa. Los niños iban un poco más adelante que ellos. Minato notó como el más joven de los hermanos estaba tan cambiado. Antes solía discutir con Naruto a viva voz, incluso mientras caminaba. Su rostro era inocente, y sus ojos puros a pesar de estar tan oscuros. Los hacía sonreír con la cantidad de honestas palabras cándidas, cuando no comprendía algo que explicaba Jiraya o Kakashi. Los tiempos en que Itachi, se escandalizaba porque su hermanito escuchara algo parecido, se habían acabado.

Sasuke caminaba con la espalda erguida, pero el rostro inclinado, más la mirada porfiada al frente; las manos en los bolsillos; el rostro serio; la voz silenciada. Durante el día, sólo le observaba contestar una que otra cosa a Naruto. Según Iruka, no hablaba con nadie; Kakashi nunca le informaba a acerca de los niños. Para Kakashi, los dos niños estaban bien, y de cierta forma les exigía a los mayores dejarlos desarrollarse a su manera, con la guía indispensablemente necesaria.

Un día intentó hablar con Itachi, al respecto de que Sasuke no estaba bien. El Uchiha le dejó claro que no quería que se metiera en lo mínimo. Él no se metería en la educación que le daba a Naruto, exigía lo mismo hacia el asunto de Sasuke. Minato no volvió a abrir la boca al respecto. Pero Itachi lo notaba. Había reprobación en los ojos azulados cuando miraba la relación conflictiva de los hermanos.

Y si bien muchas veces evitaba en lo máximo el tener problemas con Itachi, como en cualquier relación de pareja, era normal. Itachi crecía de la mano de Minato. Aprendía de él, de la inmensa admiración que le tenía. Y Minato aprendía cada día de Itachi también. Sobre todo le encantaba besarle. Algo que por cierto, ante la insistente y penetrante mriada del menor Uchiha, no había podido hacer.

-¿Por qué no descansamos un rato en el prado de los Nara?

-¡Sería genial, de veras! -La cabecita rubia fue acariciada por la mano de su padre.

-Apoyo la moción. Vamos, Sasuke.

El nombrado elevo los hombros restando importancia.

Los campos de los Nara, se hallaban al extremo oriente de La Hoja, en donde los pastizales crecían a una agradable altura media. Naruto sentía como golpeteaban en su espinilla mientras corría. Subiendo una pequeña colina, pudo ver extenderse el verdoso paisaje, en cuyo fondo se presentaban las montañas. El sol del medio día parecía despedirse, pero aún así, a pesar de estar tras unas nubes blanquecinas, el cielo no se oscurecía.

-¡Hola campo! –gritó Naruto. Varios metros atrás, los tres acompañantes sonrieron tenuemente.

-Pareciera que fuese la primera vez que viene. –Renegó Minato, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Es bueno en un niño que nunca deje de sorprenderse.

-No dije lo contrario –repuso Minato.- De hecho, es lo que le permitirá siempre aprender cada día, más sobre alguna cosa en especial. –Sonrió, elevando un poco la barbilla.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, girando el rostro para no ver ese rostro que se enorgullecía. Sobre todo no ver el que Itachi, estuviese tan de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado al respecto, ni tampoco de enojarse con Naruto, por arrancar buenas opiniones de los mayores. El pequeño rubio había extendido los brazos, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban, para estar de regreso con los demás.

-¡A que no sabes! He visto algo genial por allá, ¡Créelo! –Tomó a Sasuke del brazo, instándolo a jalones para ir con él.

-¿A dónde vas? –Inquirió Minato.

-No tan lejos, de verdad. –Naruto al final consiguió que, Sasuke se moviera. Ambos corrieron colina arriba.

Para cuando Minato e Itachi, llegaron a la colina, los niños ya habían bajado y corrido a lo lejos, notándose como dos manchas diminutas.

-¿No se supone que los Nara crían y cuidan a los bueyes que sirven para las grandes cosechas?

-Si, también a algunos de los venados de aquel bosque. –Minato señaló el extremo más distal.- Pero es algo que ya sabes.

-Si. Es sólo que… es extraño no ver un solo buey. –Dijo, al mirar el enorme espacio que estaba cercado, especialmente para contener a los animales.

Minato lanzó una sonrisa a medias.

-Los Nara les dejan salir a pastar. Después se las ingenian para regresarlos a su majada.

Itachi asintió, con ese aire de que supuestamente lo sabía. Después de todo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenía en La Hoja, jamás había perdido su porte orgulloso. Al fin y al cabo, nuevamente tenía una buena posición en el lugar, ganada a través del esfuerzo.

Finalmente, con ayuda de Minato, había conseguido su lugar como terrateniente. Tenía a los jornaleros que habían perdido sus tierras las el monzón de dos años atrás, trabajando para él. Algo de lo que no pudieron recuperarse el año pasado, en donde la tormenta de cada dos años hizo perecer su cosecha. Obtuvo su aceptación total, cuando a pesar de haber podido abusar de su posición, pagándoles poco, por contrario les abastecía del arroz necesario; además de que les pagaba una nada despreciable cantidad en el sueldo. No era por benevolencia, sino simple inteligencia. Itachi sabía que se granjearía su lugar de esa manera. Ahora era un hombre respetado, más aún después de que Minato, le dio un puesto de gobierno. Era su asistente personal.

Minato se sentó en el pasto. Itachi miró divertido cómo se descalzaba, y lanzaba lejos las sandalias. Mantuvo la espalda erguida, flexionando las piernas para poder tener un poco de equilibrio al sentarse; recargó los codos en las rodillas, haciendo que sus manos colgaran. Cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente el aroma de la tierra húmeda, tal y como el delicioso clima del que gozaba su aldea.

Itachi se sentó a su lado, recargándose en las palmas de las manos, cuyos brazos habían sido echados un poco más atrás de su cuerpo, para sostenerse. Las piernas las había dejado extendidas, cruzando los tobillos. Se removió, haciendo que algunos de los huesos de su espalda crujieran.

Se quedaron disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro, con el delicioso silencio de sus bocas, y el palpitar del mundo que les rodeaba en los oídos.

Itachi frunció las cejas, recordando por un momento que le había faltado algo por terminar de hacer. Eran unos documentos importantes, que habría de entregarle al consejo de ancianos. Por fortuna, había llevado un borrador. Esperaba tener una oportunidad para poder terminar. Sacó la hoja y el bolígrafo, recostándose de lado para poder escribir al recargarse sobre el suelo pastoso.

Justo cuando estaba más concentrado, sintió la pesadez que ejerce el magnetismo de ciertas miradas. Los ojos azulados le taladraban, como reclamándole sin palabras. Itachi tragó saliva, desviando la vista hacia su documento. Minato le picó un poco la cabeza con el índice, para llamar su atención. Una vez obtenida, con el mismo dedo señaló hacia abajo, haciendo que Itachi mirase a sus pies. Los dedos de Minato se movieron con lentitud, después más rápido, para después posarse en el pasto.

Itachi elevó las cejas, como preguntado qué quería decir. Minato suspiró cansinamente.

-Eres todo un caso, Uchiha.

Un poco de viento se coló entre ellos. Itachi agarró fuertemente la hoja con una mano, sentándose apenas a tiempo para evitar que el viento se la llevara. Con la otra peinó el grueso mechón de cabello que le había cubierto la cara.

Para cuando miró otra vez, Minato ya se había movido. Ahora se había ido hacia donde estaban sus pies. El rubio se había puesto de rodillas, sentándose sobre sus propios tobillos.

Sin prisas, desató los cordones de las botas que Itachi insistía en usar, a pesar de tener años viviendo en el campo. Itachi tuvo que recargarse de nuevo sobre sus palmas, echando un poco sus brazos atrás para soportar su peso. Minato le terminó de quitar las botas, poniéndole las plantas de los pies sobre el pasto. Itachi cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando la sensación cosquillosa provocada por el pasto fresco, sobre el que Minato removía sus pies con lentitud. Aprovechaba también para pasar en un acariciante masaje, las manos sobre el dorso de los pies.

Itachi abrió los ojos, regresando al instante la sonrisa que le era brindada. Minato se inclinño un poco, sin dejar el trabajo de masajearle el dorso de los pies. Itachi respondió casi instantáneamente, inclinándose para llegar hasta sus labios. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, cuando vio cómo la mirada azulada, parecía brillar más de la cuenta, y aparecía una sensual sonrisa en aquellos carnosos labios.

Minato quería sexo. E Itachi por supuesto no se lo negaría, de no ser porque el desabrido de Sasuke, seguramente haría que él y Naruto regresaran rápido al hartarse de lo que estuviesen haciendo. Tampoco es como si Minato, se fuese a arriesgar a que su hiperactivo hijo, que no estaría tampoco mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo, le viera.

Minato sabría controlarse, y refrenaría la tempestad interna que se formaba en Itachi cuando apenas comenzaba a tocarlo. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran disfrutar al menos ese momento de intimidad. Ya buscarían como de costumbre, un momento más propicio al anochecer, o un rincón solitario aunque fuese el la oficina de Minato, muy temprano por la mañana.

Itachi cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto con los labios entreabiertos. Pero Minato le besó la punta de la nariz. La apresó con sus labios, lamiendo la punta con la lengua cuando estuvo dentro de su boca. Itachi sonrió un poco, elevando la barbilla. Consiguió así el leve roce de sus bocas.

Minato humedeció su propia nariz, al frotarla ligeramente en contra de la de Itachi, después, como mudo acuerdo, ambos ladearon al sitio contrario sus rostros. Itachi empinó un poco los labios, mientras que Minato abrió ligeramente su boca. Así pudo tenerlos entre sus propios labios, comenzando a succionarlos. El corazón de Itachi comenzó a acelerarse, cooperando al entreabrir sus labios, cuando la lengua de Minato, comenzó a acariciarle de lado a lado, el exterior del labio superior.

Minato subió la caricia por los pies, hasta llegar a los tobillos. Los tomó firmemente, para separarlos a los lados, acercando un poco más su cuerpo. De un imprevisto y rápido movimiento, jaló hacia atrás aquellos tobillos, consiguiendo arrastrar el cuerpo de Itachi hacia el suyo. Cuando sus sexos golpearon, Itachi no pudo evitar el ligero gemido de su garganta. Cuando Minato mezclaba su sensualidad y dulzura natural, con esa especie de agresividad, le ponía realmente deseoso.

Sin quitarse de su postura de rodillas, Minato hizo hacia delante el torso, recostándose sobre Itachi. Al instante, el de cabello oscuro le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y el cuello con los brazos, empujando con su lengua la de Minato. Metió las manos debajo de los brazos de Minato, acariciándole la espalda.

Subió hasta la cabeza con una mano, masajeando la melena rubia, que había crecido apenas un poco mas con el paso del tiempo. La otra bajó hasta las nalgas del rubio, dándole un firme empujón hacia enfrente, a la vez que le apretaba con las piernas.

Sus sexos rozaron exquisitamente, sintiéndose erectos. Arrancó un involuntario gemido a Minato, que comenzó a restregarse contra Itachi. Y cuando Minato le clavó los dientes en el cuello, la mano que había estado acariciando su cabello, lo jaló rudamente hacia atrás, para obligarlo a besarle otra vez. Por mucho que fuese Minato, el que estuviese como parte dominante, no significaba que Itachi fuese totalmente _pasivo._

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya basta Naruto! –exigió Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos. La verdad es que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, a pesar de que aparentaba con éxito que estaba aburrido. Estaba emocionado y asustado.

-Sólo será un poquito, ya vas a ver que te gustara. ¡Créelo!

Sasuke frunció la nariz, elevando un poco los hombros al esperarse lo peor.

-Estas desquiciado… ¡ya basta!

Naruto siseó para hacerlo callar. Giró nuevamente el rostro, agachándose un poco. Sasuke cerró los ojos, como sabiendo que no podría evitar lo inevitable. Tragó saliva haciéndose de valor. Se acercó un poco más a la espalda de Naruto, mirando atentamente lo que hacía.

El niño rubio había tomado una larga espiga, de una de las plantas silvestres que crecían en el pastizal. Estiró cuanto pudo su cuerpecito, tocando a aquel enorme animal con ella. El corazón de Sasuke dio un tumbo más fuerte en su pecho, después se aceleró y volvió a la normalidad.

-Pedazo de burro… ¡nos va a atacar! –susurró Sasuke, con evidente molestia y cierto aire temeroso bien cubierto; comenzó a ponerse más pálido de lo habitual.

Naruto giró un poco la cara, mirándole sobre el hombro. Colocó una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, que festejaba el triunfo de haber tocado la nariz del enorme buey. Ahora Sasuke le debería las tareas de una semana, como habían apostado.

-Eres un miedica. –Le dijo, para vengarse de las veces en que Sasuke, lo había humillado llamándole así y se trataba de hacer cosas menos peligrosas. Sin duda, cuando se trataba de asuntos arriesgados, Naruto se llevaba las palmas.

-Ahora voy por tu almuerzo de la semana. –Dijo Naruto sonriente. Se estiró de nueva cuenta.

Sasuke tragó saliva, no se imaginaba que Naruto iba a tomar en serio aquel reto.

-Ya basta, idiota. Te lo daré de todas maneras

Le jaló un poco el brazo, para que no hiciera una tontería que le –ó les- hiciera daño. Naruto frunció el seño, zafándose bruscamente para soltarse y continuar inclinándose hacia el buey que estaba recostado en el suelo, dormido.

-La palabra de un hombre es lo que definirá sus acciones, si no hay valor, no hay nada. –Parafraseó a Kakashi, que a su vez parafraseaba a Minato.- No retiraré mi palabra. ¡De verdad!

Sasuke había visto como esos animales, eran dóciles y trabajadores con los que labraban el campo, pero que se enfurecían mucho al ser despertados.

Todo lo hablaban en susurros. Sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas.

-Estás vestido de anaranjado.

-Pero no de rojo. –Se inclinó un poquito, balanceándose ya solo con un pie. La manita tembló por el esfuerzo, haciendo que casi, _casi _tocase la punta de la espiga, la nariz del enorme buey. –Además estos animales no atacan a menos que estén… -la rama dio dentro del orificio de la enorme nariz.

-Tsk… -Sasuke corrió.

Para cuando Naruto volteó para gritar ¡_despiertos!,_ era tarde. El buey se había levantado y comenzaba a perseguirles.

-¡Deja de seguirme, pedazo de burro!

-Es un buey

-Te hablo a ti, idiota. –Le contestó el morenito, sabiendo que los seguía por los vivos colores de la ropa de Naruto, y precisamente porque él era quien lo había molestado. ¡El espiral de su maldita camisa era color rojo!

-¡No quiero morir tan pronto, sin haber amado y haber sido rey del país, de verdad!

-Entonces cállate y corre. –Sentenció Sasuke, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar una sola bocanada más de aire desperdiciada.

.-.-.-.-.-

Las bocas de ambos hicieron un chasquido al separarse.

-¿Escuchas algo? –Preguntó Minato. Itachi asintió.

-¿Te refieres al gangoso y agónico grito de tu hijo?

Itachi no había acabado de decirlo, cuando Minato ya se había levantado, y corría hacia donde su escandalosa cría pedía a gritos ayuda.

Itachi suspiró desanimado. Quien sabe que habían hecho otra vez aquellos dos. Siempre ponían a La Hoja pies arriba, o la vida de las personas mayores que los cuidaban. O al menos lo intentaban.

Todo estaba pasando en cuestión de segundos.

Se sentó, mirando su prominente erección. Le dio un par de palmadas sobre el pantalón. Realmente dolía. No entendía cómo Minato, era capaz hasta de correr en esas condiciones. Algún día lo descubriría, pero no sería esta ocasión. Cuando se puso en pie, observó como Naruto brincaba a los brazos de su padre, y Sasuke se derrapaba para quedar tras el rubio de mayor estatura también.

El chico Nara iba sobre un caballo. A su lado había otro chico, estaba seguro de que lo había visto. Era sin duda el niño Inuzuka. Kiba, o algo así se llamaba. Varios perros correteaban también al buey.

Itachi sintió empequeñecerse su estómago, ante la amargura de pensar en que les sucedería algo malo. A pesar de los gritos de Naruto, Minato no parecía moverse ni un ápice. Sasuke había cerrado los ojos, aferrándose de la gabardina blanca de Minato, pensando que había sido una corta vida más patética de lo que hubiera pensado.

Cuando Itachi llegó hasta ellos –del susto pasó la desesperación, con todo y dolor entre las piernas corrió como nunca, cuando de golpe se le bajó la erección-, aunque sabía que no podría hacer algo al respecto, todo se había solucionado.

Minato se había quitado la gabardina, en un movimiento inimaginablemente rápido, la había puesto en la cabeza del buey. Sasuke había ido a botar al suelo, igual que Naruto, cuando el rubio mayor tuvo que despejarse para evitar que los lastimaran, arriesgándose a sí mismo.

Shikamaru y Kiba habían hecho su propia labor, sólo cuando Minato dio esa gran ayuda. No habrían podido alcanzarlo de no ser por su intervención.

Evitando tener la boca abierta sólo por ser tan Uchiha, Itachi había visto como aquellos chicos, acostumbrados a ese tipo de animales, hacían que el buey regresara al enorme corral con la ayuda de los caballos, los perros y un par de sogas. Cual si fuera un simple corderito.

Se tocó un poco la frente, comprobando que estaba empapada de sudor. Aunque el par de niños se habían librado de morir al escaparse del toro, nada les garantizaba la vida en las manos de Itachi. No cuando los miraba de esa forma que casi provoca que se hagan del baño encima.

Justo cuando iba hacia ellos, con el afán de golpearlos hasta cansarse, Minato se había inclinado ayudándoles a ponerse en pie. Estaba más serio de lo habitual. Y cuando Itachi, iba a abrir la boca para reclamar a Minato, por ser tan suave, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula. Minato le había dado una bofetada a cada uno, lo suficiente fuerte como para que les quedara un par de días la mejilla hinchada.

Le molestó el hecho de que tocara a su hermano, pero sabía que lo merecía. Minato terminó por abrazar a su hijo.

-No vuelvan a arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

-Lo siento papá.

Sasuke se sobó la mejilla, mirándole con resentimiento.

-Usted no es mi padre, así que le pediré que no vuelva a tocarme.

Minato elevó la mirada. Sasuke tembló irremediablemente.

-No lo soy, ni quiero serlo. Sería realmente algo traumático y no correspondería a mi posición con tu hermano. –Le tomó la barbilla, obligándole a que lo mirara.- Pero si tengo que protegerte, luego patearte y arriarte para que entiendas, lo haré.

-¿Y porqué tendría qué hacerlo? –Manoteó la mano.- ¡Usted no es nada mío!

-¡Por que te quiero mucho!

Naruto se aferró más a la cintura de Minato, como suplicándole de forma muda que no siguiera. Itachi estaba lo suficiente sorprendido para no hablar. Y Sasuke, simplemente estaba sin palabras.

-Bien… nosotros nos despedimos aquí. –Minato tomó la mano de Naruto. –Y déjame decirte que no es porque lo merezcas. –Miró firmemente a Sasuke, con esa mirada encendida y azul, que le ponía nervioso.- Sino porque es mi elección el querer a las personas.

El enigma de las palabras, era en si Sasuke era merecedor de cariño, o que simplemente le quería por ser o no él mismo. No preguntaría. Aunque estaba sintiendo el enfado, había un agradable calor en su pecho por esas palabras. Detestaba sentirse tan confundido, y sobre todo, de cierta forma tan vinculado a esas personas. No debía.

La cara de Minato de la decepción por ser comparado de todas formas con un transporte, paso a la alegría.

-Después de todo fue un buen día. Yo hablaré con Naruto, por supuesto Sasuke se te queda como pendiente a ti –dijo, mirando a Itachi.- También el trabajo que no terminaste. Yo tengo información que te puede servir. Ve a casa en la noche por ella.

Silencioso y cabizbajo, Naruto se dejó guiar. Era la primera vez que Minato, se había asustado lo suficiente para ofrecerle una mirada tan dura y cruel. Llena de decepción. Naruto había tenido que aguantar mucho para no llorar. Si bien podía soportar las miradas que antiguamente le lanzaban los aldeanos, tener ese tipo de dureza en la mirada de su padre, era lo peor que le podía pasar. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, su ánimo eterno le indicaba que se esforzaría mas para que, Minato volviera a sentirse orgulloso de él.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos. Ese hombre… siempre con la sonrisa complaciente para todas las personas. Honrado por todos, honorable en sí mismo. Minato era realmente un hombre para admirarse –aunque le detestara por lo que tenía con su hermano, y odiara ante los celos, el hecho de que un padre pudiera amar tanto a un hijo,- y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que también un hombre como ese, existía para respetarse y temerse como ninguno. Apresuró el paso. Mientras más lejos de ese par de rubios que le daban dolor de cabeza, mejor. Al menos unos metros, un día. Ya luego se alejaría lo suficiente al regresar con sus padres.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Sasuke, esperando el regaño.

-Ahora no hay nada.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?

Itachi guardó un largo silencio.

-Me he dado cuenta que tus propias decisiones erróneas, serán tu eterno castigo, estúpido hermanito.

Sasuke se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No sólo para no contestarle groseramente a Itachi, sino para guardarse el dolor que le producían esas palabras.

-_Todo por culpa de Naruto. Sobre todo de su maldito padre. ¡Lo odio!_

Al llegar a su casa, Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí. Abrió su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos. Tendría que hablar con Minato, y aprovecharía la visita que haría a su casa. Quería mucho a Naruto, aceptaba que había muchas características en el niño, que le gustaría que Sasuke tuviera. Eso no sólo lo debía al carácter natural del pequeño rubio, sino a la educación que Minato le daba.

Pero aún así, Sasuke no era Naruto. Y a caracteres tan distintos, no se les podía dar la misma guía en la vida. Errando o no, Itachi era quien estaba educando a Sasuke. Por un lado agradecía él que le quisiera y le hiciera saber a Sasuke, que había más de una persona que le apreciaba y cuidaba con sinceridad. Pero por la otra, no permitiría que Minato, por más que fuese su pareja, pasara por encima de su autoridad cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

Cansado, cerró los ojos un momento, quedándose dormido. O casi. Apenas sintió que había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido. Sasuke no había sido, porque se encerraba regularmente en su habitación hasta que tenía hambre y salía a ver que había preparado Itachi. O prepararse algo en el defecto de que el mayor, tomara como excusa que no tenía ganas de hacer algo por él.

Miró el reloj. Se restregó los ojos. Otra vez lo que había sentido como un instante, en realidad habían sido horas completas. Algún día tomaría una consulta con Minato, y le pediría algo recetado para poder descansar, no sólo dormir.

Suspiró profundo al encontrar otro papel deslizado bajo la puerta. Lo arrugó antes de leerlo. Sabía que podía contener. Seguramente era otro de esos papeles estúpidos de Kakashi.

Los últimos meses, desde aquel día que lo descubrió alejándose, le había intentado dar a entender que no quería que siguiera dejando sus estupideces.

Pero Kakashi era muy buen actor, o lo suficiente imbécil para no entender las indirectas. Hacía un poco hacia enfrente la cabeza de despeinados cabellos platinados, abriendo apenas un poco mas el único ojo visible de su rostro. El _no-se-de-que-me-hablas,_ lo tenía realmente harto. Itachi había dicho claramente que no quería que deslizara más papeles por su puerta.

Decidió que sería ponerse a su nivel discutir sobre el asunto directamente. Si quería desperdiciar su tiempo intentando hacerse el interesante ocultando su patético rostro, jugando al admirador secreto que ya había descubierto, era su problema. Desperdiciaba todos esos años con Itachi.

Actualmente su corazón ya estaba ocupado sin duda, por un rubio hermoso e inteligente, cien mil… no, un millón de veces mejor que Kakashi. Minato era aquel que había llegado para dar calor al frío de su corazón. Minato era un viento suave que apaciguaba las tormentas de su pasado.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la caja en donde había guardado las demás notas. Antes de echarla hecha bola, se detuvo. Suspiró cansinamente, abriéndola para leerla.

"_El viento fuerte que sopló aquel día__  
__Quedo abandonado en las ruinas del ayer __Sin dejar nada atrás__  
__Compartiendo absolutamente todo.__  
__Y entiendes__  
__El presente significa todo."__  
_

Crujieron sus dientes. Eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba. Sentía que esas notas breves debían llevar un título. Pero no sabía cual darles. No porque alguien tan patético como Kakashi se las diera. Tampoco porque le agradase o se sintiera halagado. Es como si cada que las recibiera, de alguna forma las notas describieran sus propios sentimientos, o como si él las hubiera escrito para Minato. Por eso no las había tirado a la basura.

El pensar en que alguien de la calaña de Kakashi, pudiera llegar a comprenderle, le confundía tanto como le enervaba. Era como si le hablara de su relación con Minato, más que declararse en sí mismo.

Suspiró antes de depositar la bolita de papel en la caja, y subirla de nuevo al estante más alto.

No se fijó que tras él, Sasuke se había asomado a la habitación de Itachi, para ver porqué su hermano tardaba en llamarlo para la cena. Y cuando lo vio de espaldas con algo en manos, se ocultó en la pared del borde de la habitación. Sonrió un poco regresando a su propia habitación. Ni siquiera cerró bien la puerta para no hacer ruido.

La casa había sido ampliada. Aunque seguía siendo de un piso, cada uno tenía una habitación, ahora también tenían una cocina comedor, y una sala para recepción.

Sasuke aprovechaba para aislarse cada vez más. Y ese día pensar… ¿Qué había en esa caja que ocultaba de su alcance, su _querido _hermano mayor?...

.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

Creo que me pasé unos poquitos días de la actualización XD, bien, bien, pues aquí las tenemos. A ver, nuevas fans Mina-Ita, y las ya clásicas que les gusta la parejita que hacen Naruto y Sasuke, pienso que este capítulo les gustará. Hay lemon suave y duro, ya avise así que no acepto reclamos de trauma XD Así que... espero lo disfruten. Luego contesto reviews, ¡Saludos!

* * *

9. Sorpresa

Los goznes de la cama chirriaron con el movimiento. Itachi sintió cómo una gruesa gota de sudor que no era suya, caía sobre su rostro. La gota recorrió desde la base del oído y por su mejilla, cayendo al cuello. Como adivinándole el pensamiento, la boca de aquel a quien había escapado esa gota de sudor, la lamió, dando un lenguetazo sobre ella.

Itachi apretó los ojos, por contrario abrió un poco mas la boca y las piernas. Minato le estaba enterrando los dedos en las caderas, acelerando las embestidas tras él. Lo había colocado a gatas, en esa posición que tanto apenaba y extasiaba a Itachi, recargando a la vez un poco su torso en la espalda del moreno.

Minato entró de nuevo en él, quedándose así unos instantes. Se inclinó hacia atrás, llevándose a Itachi consigo. Al quedar sentado sobre sus muslos, con la espalda erguida, provocó que el rubio quedara totalmente enterrado en él.

Jadeó apresuradamente para intentar recuperar un poco de aliento. Minato no salía de su cuerpo, pero hacía unos movimientos circulares con la cadera, mientras con las manos le hacía permanecer en esa posición, que le estaban acelerando demasiado el pulso, y le causaba tanto goce que rayaba en la desesperación.

El sentir la otra respiración rápida en su cuello; el torso pegajoso, humedecido de sudor y semen a su espalda; los besos constantes que le exigían hacer lo que solicitaba. Minato era un constante dosificador de placer, que en ocasiones otorgaba tanto de golpe, que era casi insoportable para un cuerpo normal.

Entre esa capacidad, combinada con su belleza e inteligencia, era de donde Itachi partía para endiosar a Minato, y ante él dijera ser un_ simple mortal._

Itachi se removía para intentar zafarse, causando más fricción en su interior. Eso estaba siendo demasiado placentero, pero _necesitaba_ el constante bombeo otorgado por las caderas de Minato.

Cuando giró la cabeza para hallar la cara del rubio y le mordió la barbilla en reclamo, Minato sonrió. Le tomó firmemente las caderas, haciendo que se le marcaran los dedos en la piel más blanca que la suya. Soterró aquel miembro y lo sacó una vez, la segunda vez fue menos duradera y a partir de las siguientes, fue acelerando el ritmo deliciosamente.

Itachi se inclinó hacia enfrente, recargando las palmas de las manos en la luna de la cama. Si lanzaba un suspiro ahogado más, terminaría sin aliento.

Su frente chocó contra la pared tras una dura embestida de Minato, y le bastó sentir tras eso la mano del de ojos azules dando un roce en su pene, para que su semilla se regara en ella. Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose para poner su frente en la almohada, permitiendo que Minato terminara.

Y juró que si no lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso momento, seguramente volvería a excitarse. Su miembro comenzaba a cosquillear de nueva cuenta ante la fricción provocada por las manos grandes y callosas del rubio.

Minato entreabrió la boca, pero fuera de que saliera un gemido, dejó salir una ronca exhalación que le erizó la piel a Itachi. El cuerpo del de ojos negros cayó exhausto de lado. Minato se dejó caer en la cama, abrazándole igualmente desde atrás.

No es que Itachi no pudiera encenderse nuevamente con facilidad, con el cuerpo de un rubio malditamente sensual, y tan ardiente como el nombre del país en el que vivían. Pero si Minato tenía algo –más- de parecido con su hijo, es que tenían energías inhumanas. Itachi acababa cansado en cada asalto, y al ser el tercero en la mañana, estaba exhausto.

Bajo la excusa de entregar algunos documentos, le dijo a Sasuke que visitaría la casa Namikaze. Sasuke partió al colegio sin decir nada, e Itachi pudo ir felizmente a los brazos –y también a la cama, el cuerpo y el todo,- de Minato.

-Como que… aún me falta remarcar algunos puntos de los datos que me proporcionas. –Le dijo el rubio al oído, con ese tono de voz que le enchinaba hasta el último vello del cuerpo. Itachi cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta energía? –replicó en susurros, haciendo menos creíble la acción. Minato ladeó la boca.

-Tú eras el que me exigía tener más sexo.

Itachi soltó una risa burlona.

-Sólo dije más a menudo; a eso tú le aumentaste cantidad de veces en cada ocasión.

Minato le comenzó a besar el cuello. Pasó la mano por debajo del brazo de Itachi, buscando entre caricias las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo en el pecho y abdomen. Esas que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Itachi estaba excitándose sin duda de nueva cuenta, pero estaba lo suficiente cansado para hacerse el desentendido. Minato pegó a sus nalgas aquel brioso miembro, que comenzaba a estar nuevamente duro.

-Además de cantidad, yo doy calidad.

Itachi lanzó una especie de ronroneo con la garganta.

-¿Podríamos negociar el limitarnos a lo de antes?

-¿Y conformarme con una sola vez, una o dos ocasiones por semana, cuando he probado algo distinto?

Itachi asintió, aunque permitió que Minato lo colocara boca arriba.

-Caminaré gracioso.

Minato se carcajeó, acomodándose otra vez entre sus piernas.

-Nada que el orgullo Uchiha no disfrace a la perfección.

Las mismas extremidades que a pesar de las objeciones orales, respondían casi con naturalidad a las acciones del rubio, se abrieron para dejarlo acomodarse. Cuando sintió el miembro del de ojos negros apuntándole al vientre, supo que de nuevo había ganado la partida.

Abrió mucho la boca, dejándola en el pecho para succionar cuanto podría de piel. La succión hizo un sonido sordo cuando alejó los labios de la zona. Itachi se quejó, pero su rostro tenía plasmado el placer de sentir cómo Minato, movía la cadera para rozar sus genitales. Minato sonrió, lamiendo la enorme marca que había dejado en el blanco pecho.

-Creo que sobrevivirás. –Bajó la mano, tomando ambos miembros para masajearlos. No siempre se trataba de penetrarle, sino gozar su intimidad.

-La ho..ra..os…papeles. –Balbuceó Itachi, casi de forma ininteligible. Seguramente el antiguo gobernante, estaría esperando junto con el consejo las estadísticas de productividad.

-Te mentí. –Dijo Minato, tras un suspiro inútil para serenarse.- Hoy repartí el trabajo y tengo el día libre. – Agitó más rápidamente la mano- … Y los… niños no estorbaran.

Cuando sintió la humedad pegajosa de Itachi entre sus cuerpos, Minato sonrió, dejando que sus propios fluidos terminaran por mojarlos.

-Eres todo mío por este día.

Itachi le abrazó, dejando que Minato se acurrucara en su pecho, aún acostado sobre él.

-_Y aunque me deseches al final, creo que por el resto de mis días seguiré siéndolo. –_Pensó el más joven.

Itachi se había atrevido a confesársele, más que eso, a decirle que le amaba varios años atrás. Sintió su corazón estrujarse, como cada que lo recordaba. Minato había desviado la vista, quedándose en silencio. Lo miró con lo que Itachi consideró condescendencia, le acarició la mejilla y así, silencioso como estaba, se fue a hacer las labores que restaban del día.

Aunque Itachi, dolido en su eterno orgullo y sobre todo en el corazón, se prometió no volvérselo a decir, en las ocasiones en que Minato lo abordaba con esa sutileza tan suya, o mientras estaba perdido en el placer de su compenetración sexual, Itachi se lo decía innumerables veces.

A esas alturas, mientras Minato siguiera comportándose como si lo quisiera, aunque no fuera verdad, no importaba. Itachi estaba dispuesto a vivir con la idea de que sí era amado, aunque en su resquicio de realidad, estuviera preparado para cuando Minato, le pusiera fin a su relación. Todos los días lo recordaba. "_Tengo algo qué decirte, pero tendrás que esperar seis otoños"_ le había dicho él_._ El momento había llegado. Tal vez era cuestión de días para que _eso_ que le tenía que decir Minato, saliera a la luz. Después de todo, ya estaban en el segundo mes de esa estación del año.

Se preguntó seriamente si como dijo Minato hace un rato, realmente sobreviviría. Es verdad que Itachi había luchado mucho, pero sin duda todo hubiera sido extremadamente más duro y penoso sin ese rubio.

Minato elevó un poco la cara, e Itachi pudo notar esos refulgentes ojos azules que sin importar el tiempo de tener de verlos, siempre le impactaban.

Sonrió. Era estúpido pensar que se puede morir por amor. Además… hablaban las voces populares diciendo que quien por su gusto muere, hasta la muerte sabía bien.

.-.-.-.-

Sakura se levantó ese día con muy buenos ánimos. Se miró en el espejo, alisándose el cabello.

-Cada día está más largo. ¡Por fin Sasuke se fijará en mí!

Se calzó las sandalias, pulimentando su vestido rojo escarlata. Desde hace unos días, finalmente igual que Sasuke y Naruto, tenía doce años. Ellos eran apenas más grandes que ella, casi por un año, pero nada que su inteligencia académica no alcanzara. Se había adelantado casi un grado, y esa era la fortuna que la había llevado a estar con ellos. Tomó el almuerzo que su madre había preparado para que se lo llevara.

Miró nuevamente la aldea. ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Las edificaciones de una planta eran ya pocas. Era como una ciudad miniatura. Todo se lo debían al actual cuarto gran líder.

Abrió el buzón de correos. Estiró frente a sí la hoja, apretujando entre sus manos la carta. Por fin le había llegado.

Sakura se tomó la libertad de sentarse en las bancas de la plaza, mirando la estatua que se había hecho del atractivo hombre rubio. Sabía que se veía mucho mejor en persona. Lo había visto innumerables veces al lado de Naruto. Las juntas de padres de familia tardaban un poco más, porque todos terminaban intentando cruzar algunas palabras con aquel hombre tan extraordinario. Para ellos estaba bien, porque entonces las clases se acortaban ese día.

La Hoja se había convertido en el ombligo mercantil de materias primas básicas en materia de alimento, entre otros artilugios que a Minato se le había ocurrido comerciar. No sólo del país del Fuego acudían, sino que inclusive otros países, comenzaban a interactuar más por medio de la capital de ese país, para poder obtener los beneficios de las mejores cosechas; y por supuesto, la eficiencia que caracterizaba toda la administración de Minato.

Pero si Sakura no se acercaba un poco más a hablar con aquella persona, aunque estaba a su alcance al ser la mejor amiga de Naruto, era por una razón en especial. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, ese que tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y ojos aterradoramente oscuros, estaba siempre al lado del señor Minato.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron cuando aquel que le robaba cualquier otro pensamiento, llegaba a su campo visual. Agitó la mano al ver a lo lejos a Sasuke.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. Hoy has amanecido más guapo que de costumbre.

-Buenos. –Sasuke siguió caminando, pero alentó el paso. Con los años se había acostumbrado a ser seguido por Sakura. Después de todo les quedaba de paso el camino para ir o regresar juntos al colegio y sus respectivas casas. Ella era a la única chica que le permitía estar a menos de dos metros cerca. Después de todo era su amiga.

Con esfuerzo, se había granjeado un espacio entre él y Naruto.

-¡Sakurita espérame! –gritó Naruto. Lo estaban esperando en el cruce donde se unían sus caminos, para llegar juntos.

Sakura sonrió, pero giró con molestia fingida.

-Pues apura el paso, idiota.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero no contestó. Sasuke y él comenzaron con el ritual del día, mirándose de mala manera antes de girar groseramente la cara, al lado contrario de donde estaban. En medio, Sakura suspiró cansinamente. Ambos empezaron a caminar, dejándola un poco atrás. Ella sonrió mirando sus espaldas.

-Nunca cambiaran.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto sacó una carta. Sasuke ladeó un poco el rostro, para intentar escuchar el murmullo ininteligible, porque Naruto estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué es Naruto? –Fue Sakura la que intentó saber, asomándose sobre el hombro del chico.

El rubio se sonrojó violentamente, escondiendo detrás de si el papel.

-Es un secreto que no debes de saber. Sólo yo puedo verlo, ¡de verdad!

-Esta bien, ni a quien le interesen tus porquerías. –Sakura le dio una colleja y siguió caminando más rápido. Naruto guardó la carta en su bolsillo, persiguiendo a la niña para disculparse.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. No era que por lo regular fuese muy curioso, al menos no abiertamente, pero desde varios años atrás, las cartas de Naruto, le daban curiosidad.

-_¿Quién demonios se tomaría el tiempo para escribirle algo a un torpe como él?_

Las niñas de La Hoja, habían perseguido siempre a Sasuke. Desde que Minato le había dado un puesto de importancia a Itachi, y había abierto hasta cierto alto grado la mente de los aldeanos en cuanto a los extranjeros, las madres de las niñas habían comenzado a permitir que le hablaran en la calle a Sasuke. Incluso notó más de una vez cómo las empujaban un poco para animarlas a que se acercaran. Algo que él fingía no ver y seguía comportándose indiferente.

Itachi le había explicado desde pequeño, que a veces las chicas de La Hoja, a lo mucho que aspiraban era a tener un marido que sustentara su hogar por el resto de sus vidas, o les diera hijos sanos que les mantuvieran una vez que se convirtieran en ancianas. Sólo ahora que las cosas estaban cambiando, las más osadas esperaban tener una educación escolar más larga, y las temerarias soñaban con dejar La Hoja, y buscarse algún futuro como profesionistas en tierras lejanas. O con mucha suerte, incursionar en la férrea base sólida de las oficinas administrativas de La Hoja.

Se esperaba mucho de él al ser hermano menor de un tipo como Itachi, que se había granjeado un lugar respetable al lado del gobernante de la aldea. Se escuchaba que muy probablemente, también se encargaría como él de asuntos importantes cuando creciera. Infortunadamente para Sasuke, regresaba a ser aquel que crecía a la sombra de un roble como Itachi.

Regresando su meditación hacia Naruto, tal vez las niñas habían comenzado a interesarse en él por su posición social. Si Sasuke era el hermano menor de un personaje importante, Naruto era el mismísimo hijo del gobernante. Y no sólo eso, era un secreto a voces que era el heredero legal de la capital del País de Fuego. Algo parecido a una leyenda urbana, había rumores, muchos estaban dudosos, otros creían en ello. Sasuke lo sabía con certeza. De lo que estaba casi seguro, es que las chicas no lo harían por voluntad, sino que le regalarían cartas incitadas por sus madres. Y no porque en sí despreciaran al chico.

La forma de ser de Naruto les asustaba. No porque fuera malvado o grosero, sino por su estilo de educación: demasiado natural, demasiado honesto. Naruto solía hacer algunas cosas al revés, como demostrar respeto hasta que se lo daban, o darle un lugar especial a una persona, una vez que notaba que le habían observado algo en especial. Contaba con más ganas de vivir, crecer y hacer que cualquier otro.

Lo desconocido siempre causaba temor. Por eso un muchacho tan fuera de lo normal, les aterraba a aquellos aldeanos de mente cerrada, que se había ido abriendo al paso del tiempo de dolorosa forma gradual. Si Sasuke y Sakura no estuvieran tan acostumbrados a todo lo que era él y su hiperactividad, quizá también se hubieran defendido ante la ignorancia de un modo de vida distinto, alejándose de Naruto.

Así que muy probablemente las cartas no eran de ellas. Si hacía un poco de memoria, probablemente fuesen de Jiraya. Sonrió.

-_¿De quién más, si no?_

Ahora la duda era… ¿Qué le contaría? Jiraya se quedaba un año en el extranjero, regresaba a quedarse otro año a La Hoja, y volvía a irse por el mismo tiempo. Tenía una especie de trabajo que le obligaba a ello.

Para Sasuke, Jiraya era un hombre estúpido, pero también interesante. Los únicos lugares que Sasuke conocía, era un poco de la capital aunque no más allá del centro comercial, el camino a la escuela y el de su casa. En resumen, los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, en los lugares a donde acompañaba a mamá. Y conocía por supuesto, aquellos lugares a los que Itachi lo llevaba de campamento, pero no eran más que clubes exclusivos en donde los amigos de su adinerada familia se reunían. Y conocía La Hoja.

Jiraya por contrario era un hombre de mundo. Aunque fingía desinterés, se embelezaba tanto como Naruto y Sakura, cuando el hombre mayor comenzaba a contar sus viajes. Imaginarse tantas culturas distintas, tantos caminos sin recorrer, le hacía detestar más a Itachi por tenerlo encerrado todo ese tiempo. Porque sabía que su hermano si había tenido tiempo de recorrer un mundo que para él fue vedado. Y sólo por capricho. Porque quiso separarlo de sus padres, esos que le hubieran dado las armas académicas, para que pudiera recorrer el mundo como esos hombres y destacar en campos suficientes, como para que Fugaku, su padre, se sintiera orgulloso.

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Naruto muchas veces enrojecía mientras miraba las cartas. Desde que eran pequeños, Jiraya los había traumatizado con sus cuentos y sus chistes pervertidos. Cuando Sasuke fue entrando a los once años, su cuerpo había comenzado a despertar ciertas cosas que no comprendía. Sin duda alguna, había tenido mucho que ver las ideas que le circundaban al respecto. Ahora mismo, su cuerpo estaba cambiando y sintiendo cosas que jamás se imaginaba.

Sonrió pensando en el hecho que cuando era pequeño, había jurado jamás… _castigar, _a su _parte especial, _como creyó alguna vez en su inocente mentecita infantil, que había hecho Itachi.¿Cuántas veces no se había masturbado ya, en ese último año? Le había costado horrores tocarse la primera vez. Se imaginaba a su madre mirándolo con reproche, a su padre viéndolo con asco. Al propio Itachi más pálido de lo normal, preguntándole si no tenía dudas al respecto.

El primer día incluso estuvo a punto de llorar. Kakashi le había observado para su fortuna (¿?), y le explicó largamente –incluyendo como material de apoyo libros de biología y revistas pornográficas y libros eróticos,- que era algo "natural". La filosofía que retomó de Kakashi en ese aspecto, fue que no tenía nada de malo explorar su cuerpo, siempre y cuando fuera en la intimidad de la soledad, donde nadie pudiera observarle para reprocharle o juzgarle. Y nadie más tenía derecho de tocarlo si no quería.

Ilógicamente, comenzaba a desear escuchar las cosas que tanto le avergonzaban. Itachi seguía siendo de cierta forma conservador y rígido, por un lado. Por el otro, Kakashi era exageradamente abierto al respecto. La mente de Sasuke chocaba con ambos extremos, causándole un conflicto que obviamente, Naruto no conocía.

Y la razón para Sasuke, era muy simple: Naruto era idiota. Sasuke no podía definirlo de mejor manera. Para él, Naruto seguía conservando cierto grado de inocencia, que ni Jiraya con sus cosas pervertidas; Kakashi con sus incentivos depravados; ni Minato con la libertad de educación, le habían podido quitar.

Sasuke comprendía que Naruto, hacía y decía muchas cosas pervertidas, porque era la forma de agradar a las personas, hacerse el interesante, o de alguna forma seducir de alguna manera para conseguir lo que quería. No porque realmente fuese un pervertido.

Lo que más aterraba a Sasuke, es que siempre comenzaba a masturbarse por obtener placer, pero casi al finalizar, la imagen de Naruto aparecía en su mente, haciendo más delicioso el placer, pero más dura y vergonzosa la culpa.

Las clases habían terminado. Como de costumbre los tres habían salido juntos, decidiendo Sakura y Naruto a dónde querían ir y Sasuke se dejaba llevar.

Sakura se despidió apenas dos horas después, Naruto se quedó con Sasuke en el parque.

Últimamente les había pasado algo extraño. Tenían momentos en que se miraban largamente el rostro, después se quedaban callados mucho tiempo. Se recostaban en el pasto sin saber qué decirse, hasta que alguno de los dos se movía para generar un tema.

Como casi siempre, Naruto comenzó a moverse. Se sentó, hurgando en su mochila. Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo. Era una pelota desinflada.

-Oye, bastardo. ¡Vamos a jugar!

-Eso es asunto de niños. –Sasuke cerró los ojos. Como una oleada, le vino un recuerdo con ese balón. Abrió los ojos, sentándose.- ¿Aún tienes esa pelota?

Naruto sonrió, percatándose felizmente de que, Sasuke la había reconocido.

-¿Te acuerdas? ¡Esta fue la pelota por la que nos conocimos!

Naruto saltó quedando así en pie. Comenzó a caminar un poco, mientras sus cachetes se hacían redondeados, al soplar en el pivote del balón. Sasuke se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiéndolo despacio. Ahí, bajo el árbol, aún estaban los columpios a donde incluso en estos tiempos iban a descansar a la sombra.

Naruto se sentó con las piernas abiertas, y la madera del columpio entre ellas. Sasuke se recargaba en el árbol.

-No la encontraba desde ese entonces. Como papá me hizo acomodar unas cajas viejas, ¡ahí la hallé, de verdad! –Naruto la giró entre sus manos, una vez que recuperó su forma esférica.- Me acuerdo que tú estabas columpiándote con tu cara de amargado.- Ahí dio una pequeña pausa, viendo cómo Sasuke, colocaba un rostro que en palabras de Naruto, pareciera como si hubiera chupado limón.- Luego te fuiste muy digno, tu hermano estaba por allá. Me puse a jugar con mi papá y fue cuando ¡Bam!

Naruto arrojó el balón sin pensarlo, dándole de lleno a Sasuke en la cara. El rubio metió la cabeza en los hombros. Se rascó la nuca, se puso en pie serio. Sasuke seguía apretando los brazos que tenía cruzados, con la nariz colorada.

-Eh… ¿Sasuke?

-Tu… pedazo de idiota…

-¡Ay vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que te dolió el darte con una pelotita?

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¿Me vas a decir que te dolió un puñetazo?

-¡Bastardo!

Los niños a los alrededores se reunieron, mientras Naruto y Sasuke ofrecían la pelea del día. Sasuke golpeaba fuerte a Naruto, sentía últimamente tenía una necesidad extraordinaria de hacerlo. Tocarle aunque fuera para encajarle los puños. Sólo hasta que acababa exhausto a su lado, respirando rápido mientras miraban al cielo, escuchando sus quejidos, quedaba tranquilo.

Naruto era un poco de lo mismo. Muchas veces molestaba a Sasuke, sólo por ese instante. No en sí la pelea a golpes, sino por el deseo irracional de sentir la adrenalina de estar compitiendo en su contra. Por ver quién podía ser más fuerte entre los dos. De quitarse esas emociones locas que se tranquilizaban al cansarse, al estar a punto de saciarse aunque después quisiera sentir esas mismas emociones un poco mas. Sasuke se dedicaba sólo a él y a nada más en el mundo en ese instante.

Al final, empatados y satisfechos, se miraban jadeantes el uno al otro. Tirados en el piso, se sonreían. Los demás espectadores se retiraban y en soledad, quedaban en silencio mirando al cielo mientras los golpes dolían al enfriarse, y sus respiraciones se calmaban.

-Te gané. –Naruto soltó una sonrisita, sabiendo que era mentira.

-Ya quisieras, tonto. –Sasuke contestó sólo por el deseo de hacerlo.

Sintiendo el pasto bajo ellos, amodorrados por el exhaustivo ataque, comenzaron a ver cambiar los tintes violáceos y sonrosados del cielo vespertino. Si bien muchas cosas en La Hoja habían cambiado, persistía la naturaleza, la belleza de los paisajes y el eterno cielo que viviría más tiempo que ellos mismos.

Con el pómulo derecho enrojecido, Sasuke arrugó la nariz. Estaba fastidiado porque Naruto cada día peleaba mejor. Por un lado se alegraba, los chicos más grandes que incluso ahora intentaban seguir siendo abusivos, se las verían ahora más duras molestando al hijo del Cuarto. Por otro lado, Naruto estaba comenzando a ser menos fuerte físicamente. Eso de alguna manera le molestaba, antes lo sentía de alguna forma un poco más… controlable.

Sintió un tic en la ceja cuando Naruto, se puso en pie gritando que se estaba aburriendo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Ve tú y piérdete de paso.

-¡Ah vamos Sasuke! No seas tan perezoso. Nos divertiremos, ¡Créeme!

-No. –Sasuke fue rotundo. Naruto hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero dejó de insistir. -¿_De dónde saca tanta energía?_ –Cerró los ojos, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, para que fungieran como almohada. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando se quedó dormido.

Naruto desabrochó su chamarra hasta el pecho. Despeinó un poco sus cabellos, que por sudor se habían pegado a la cara y cabeza. Colocaba una gruesa cinta oscura en su frente, para evitar que sus cabellos se le fueran a la cara y se absorbiera el sudor, producido por su hiperactividad.

Tras respirar profundo, comenzó a buscar con la vista a los alrededores, algo tenía qué hacer. Había terminado un día antes todos los pendientes de la casa, y Minato le había dado el resto del día libre. Había pensado en pasarlo con Sasuke y Sakura, jugar mucho hasta que sólo llegara a cenar un poco –fideos con mucha carne de cerdo, de preferencia,- y luego dormir como bebé.

Pero sus planes se fueron abajo cuando, Sakura dijo que tenía que irse temprano y Sasuke parecía más amargado de lo habitual. Como si cada día que pasara, intentara superar su record. Naruto repreguntaba si el limón escasearía en los árboles cercanos a la casa Uchiha, si Sasuke tenía diario esa expresión, es porque debía abusar de productos ácidos. Soltó una risilla por su pensamiento.

-¡Ah! Una mariposa. –Naruto extendió los brazos a los costados. Corrió tras el insecto, imitando el movimiento de las alas con los brazos. Las pocas mujeres que habían acabado sus labores, e iban por sus hijos al parque, no pudieron menos que sonreír un poco. A pesar de que era un adolescente, seguía viéndose adorable.

La gente se movía sin cesar. Unos iban a terminar sus labores diarias del trabajo duro e interminable de la aldea, otros regresaban a casa para ayudar a sus padres, y finalmente estaban aquellos que ahora, con la situación distinta en la aldea, se dedicaban a jugar pero tenían hora de retorno a casa.

El parque quedó prácticamente solo. Naruto miró a los alrededores, sólo notando a Sasuke echado en el pasto. Estaba casi anocheciendo. Naruto había encontrado la forma de evitar que la mariposa se fuera quitándose la chamarra, parecía arrearla para conducirla por donde él quería que volara. Agitaba la chamarra, haciendo que la mariposa diera la vuelta para evitar el golpe.

Incluso parecía que la mariposa se había cansado. Se posaba de vez en vez en los troncos que hallaba cerca, o en el suelo. Naruto volvió a colocarse la chamarra, porque parecía que no tenía intenciones de irse lejos. Acercaba su mano, le picaba delicadamente un ala para instarla, y entonces comenzaba otra vez la persecución. Había estado haciendo mucho ruido, y ni siquiera así Sasuke se despertaba. A pesar de que era de sueño ligero, estaba por de más decir que estaba acostumbrado al timbre y altitud de la voz de Naruto.

-Oh vamos, sólo un poquito más, luego te dejare ir.

Naruto picó una vez más a la mariposa, más obligada no pudo estar. Con tambaleos, saltó apenas de flor en flor, posándose en el pasto al final.

-Pobrecita, se te han cansado las alas. –Le tomó un ala, pero no para lastimarla, sino para ponérsela en la palma de la mano. Una idea cruzó en su cabecita, y sonrió tan astuto como sólo podía ser un zorrito endemoniado, tal y como le decían Kakashi y Minato.

Fue hasta Sasuke. Por la dirección desde donde venía, quedaba a su cabeza.

-Oye bastardo, eres tan feo que te apuesto a que no puedes hacer que esta mariposa se te acerque.

Naruto unió sus manos, ahuecándolas para acunar a la mariposa. Estiró los brazos, haciendo que quedara así en dirección a la cara de Sasuke, debajo de él. Soltó la mariposa, esperando a que volara, pero la mariposa parecía negarse al estar tan cansada y cayó directamente en la cara de Sasuke.

Naruto hundió la cabeza en los hombros, no quería otra pelea, al menos no tan pronto. Él comenzaba a cansarse y Sasuke estaría recién descansado, eso sería desigual y seguramente le ganaría sólo por eso.

Pero Sasuke no se despertó. Naruto fue relajando el cuerpo, dejándose caer de rodillas suavemente. La mariposa trepó hasta la nariz, como si quisiera verle de frente a los ojos, o más bien, las espesas pestañas negrísimas. Naruto observó despacito a la mariposa amarilla, pero acabó pensando en que el rostro de Sasuke era un poco más interesante. Viéndolo dormido, Sasuke lucía muy distinto si lo observaba mejor.

Muchas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que las niñas le veían. Incluso había tenido un episodio muy vergonzoso días atrás. Se había subido a la mesita de la banca frente a la de Sasuke, para verlo de cerca. ¡Tenía que saber qué tenía de especial, que les gustaba tanto a las chicas! No es que Naruto fuera feo. Mucha gente le decía que se parecía a su padre, que había sacado sus mejores características. Si era así, ¡entonces él también debería de tener a tantas tipas babeando como Sasuke!

Un chico le había empujado las nalgas al pasar corriendo y entonces, tan cerca estaba mirando a Sasuke, que terminó estrellando su cara contra la otra. Más específicamente los labios. Lo irónico de todo, es que ese día casi se vomita. Y en este momento, sin las presiones de otras miradas, sin la conciencia de frialdad de Sasuke, parecía todo muy distinto.

-_Este bastardo Sasuke se ve guapo. Ha de ser porque lo estoy viendo al revés –_le dijo su lógica, pues lo estaba viendo literalmente de cabeza.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, parecían suaves y brillaban un poco. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron un poco. Tal vez por que lo miraba desde arriba, esa nariz en donde se posaba la mariposa, se veía más respingada. Y esas pestañas tan negras como el cabello, más espesas.

Los mechones oscuros caían desenfadadamente en el rostro, pero al estar recostado, no brindaban esa oscuridad al rostro que siempre le opacaba. Sasuke era muy blanco y su piel parecía muy suave. Sus poros estaban tan pequeños y cerrados, que parecía tener la piel totalmente lisa. Naruto acercó mas su rostro, preguntándose si podía ser que fuera realmente tan llana. Su boca se abrió en una diminuta o, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Recargó las manos en el piso entre sus piernas, dobladas al estar arrodillado. Así evitaría caerse encima de él. Todo estaba maravillosamente bien. Incluso Naruto podía sentir un agradable calorcito al estar tan cerca de Sasuke, sin que él lo mirase tan hoscamente.

Naruto siempre reaccionaba violentamente, porque sentía que Sasuke le exigía cada instante. Soy inaccesible y evidentemente dejo que pocos se me acerquen; se fuerte, se duro, se lo que yo quiero que seas, para que sigas siendo mi amigo; era lo que parecía decirle con sus actitudes a cada instante. Pero Naruto se esforzaba para que lo aceptara tal y como era, no como Sasuke quería que fuese. Por eso era su batalla eterna. Nunca se enteraría que a Sasuke, precisamente por eso le agradaba.

La mariposa había dejado de moverse un instante, para después caminar para huir por la mejilla de Sasuke, al sentir sobre de sí el aliento demasiado cálido de Naruto.

El rubio cerró los ojos, acercándose con lentitud hacia Sasuke. Ejercía un magnetismo que no comprendía, y no le interesó entender.

Sasuke sintió un roce distinto y suave. Algo se movía sobre sus labios, pero era distinto a los bichos que a veces revoloteaban sobre él. Vivía en el campo y estaba acostumbrado a esas sensaciones, por eso su cuerpo le avisó que esa era distinta.

Abrió los ojos despacio, cerrando un poco la boca que había estado entrecerrada. Olía a fideos. Sacó un poco la lengua descubriendo que sabía a fideos.

Naruto se estremeció, pero el movimiento de Sasuke, había sido tan lento que no se retiró. Naruto abrió un poco más la boca, succionando delicadamente el labio inferior que había estado acariciando con su boca de forma casi tímida. Sasuke, aún al borde de la inconciencia, movía lentamente sus labios, haciendo casi lo mismo con el labio inferior de Naruto. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban mirando la barbilla y el cuello enfundado en una chamarra anaranjada con azul.

Fue un simple segundo que sus lenguas se encontraron, para que ambos reaccionaran como si les hubieran dado un golpe. Y se lo dieron. Sasuke se quedó un momento estático y luego intentó erguirse. Naruto se levantó pero sus piernas se habían dormido y flaquearon, provocando que cayera directamente con su frente en contra de la de Sasuke.

Tras el golpe duro y seco, ambos se tocaron donde se pegaron. Se sentaron, cada uno se dio la espalda.

-Que torpe eres.

-Tú fuiste el que me ha pegado, mal nacido.

Sasuke se cubrió los labios, quedándose sentado y quieto como estaba. Aún le hormigueaban. Naruto recargó los codos en las rodillas, se había sentado en flor de loto. Se dejó ir lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda dio en contra de la de Sasuke.

No sabiendo qué hacer, dejó caer también la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba colorado y callado. Tanto como Sasuke, aunque no lo supiera, porque seguían dándose la espalda.

Cuando Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza, para recargarla en la de Naruto, el rubio se tranquilizó. Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de él. Naruto, probando sin temor a lo que vendría, como de costumbre se plantaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo: de frente a los problemas.

Porque si Naruto, hubiera tardado más tiempo en buscar contacto, Sasuke hubiera salido huyendo.

Tras unos minutos así, Sasuke dejó de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto. Lo buscó con la mirada, y encontró que Naruto se había puesto en cuatro pies, literalmente. Como si fuera un animal salvaje, le saltó encima con uno de sus ya tradicionales gritos de guerra.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –reclamó Sasuke. Naruto le había pasado los brazos alrededor del cuello y reía a carcajadas. Aunque estaba avergonzado, Sasuke no pudo enojarse con él.

Naruto estaba sobre Sasuke. Sonrió zorruno, a Sasuke no le dio buena espina, pero lo dejó por primera vez hacer. Naruto fue quitando la sonrisa, para poner el gesto casi serio. Ese que Sasuke sabía bien, tenía cuando pensaba en algo profundamente. Lo que pasaba en la cabecita de Naruto, eran las enseñanzas de Jiraya.

-¿Sabes algo, Sasuke?

El nombrado elevó las cejas, como petición a que siguiera.

-Voy a llevarte al paraíso erótico –le dijo Naruto.

Y Sasuke se carcajeó por primera vez, después de muchos años.

Ofendido en el orgullo, Naruto se sentó sobre él, asestándole un puñetazo en el abdomen. Sasuke dejó de reír al lanzar un pequeño quejido y le devolvió el golpe en el brazo, lo suficiente fuerte para que Naruto se fuera de lado. Antes de que el rubio reaccionara, le atrapó las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

Naruto forcejeó, pero Sasuke lo veía triunfal desde arriba, sentado sobre su abdomen bajo, con las piernas abiertas. Aún era físicamente más fuerte, y lo suficiente alto para tomar ventaja.

-Tú… tú… -la cara de Naruto dejó de estar enfadada. Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente, cuando notó que Naruto, había dejado de mover el torso para forcejear y sólo movía la cadera para rozar.- Tú haces maravillas ahí arriba.

-¡Cerdo indecente! –gritó Sasuke, al levantarse le propinó una patada en las costillas.

-No te vayas, Sasuke bastardo. –Naruto se movió hacia un lado, abrazándole las piernas. Terminó devolviéndolo al piso. Sasuke se removió pero esta vez, Naruto tenía cierta ventaja por la posición. Naruto se abalanzó hacia enfrente, para dejar a Sasuke debajo de él.

Naruto se carcajeaba. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose más a Sasuke. Sasuke se ladeó intentando zafarse, dando codazos lo suficiente fuerte para intentar que lo soltara. Era evidente que Naruto no cedería. Se quedó quieto un instante.

Sasuke seguía con el calor en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la cara, y su corazón estaba latiendo tan aprisa, que comenzó a asustarse pensando si tenía alguna anomalía. Naruto restregó la frente en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó seco.

-A ti. ¿Algún problema, idiota?

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo. No sabía que contestar. Su hermano era un maldito homosexual reprimido, que se veía a escondidas desde hacía años, con el padre de ese pequeño idiota que lo abrazaba en ese momento. Y que lo hacía sentir tan malditamente bien entre sus brazos.

Naruto escaló un poco, hasta que encontró de nuevo sus labios. Sasuke, sorprendido, lo apartó de un poco con un empujón y luego le dio un cabezazo en la barbilla. Dejó a Naruto sentado de nalgas en el suelo, mientras él se restregaba los labios con el antebrazo para limpiarse la saliva con sabor a fideos. Naruto se arrastró hacia el árbol que estaba a menos de medio metro de ellos, con el gesto entre triste y pensativo.

-No estés bromeando con esto. –Exigió Sasuke.- Eres un imbécil.

-¡No estoy jugando, créeme!

-Vete a la mierda. –Se dejó caer sentado a su lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, cerró los ojos con su eterno gesto de indiferencia. -Si estabas jugando. –Afirmó Sasuke.- Por supuesto no voy a creer una de tus estúpidas bromas. Además a nadie le interesas.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sonriendo falsamente como Sasuke sabía, hacía para esconder su dolor.

-¡Pues claro que era una broma, imbécil! A nadie le importa estar contigo.

Si pensaba en Itachi, Sasuke era entonces la única esperanza de que en su familia hubiera descendencia. De que pudiera dar continuidad a la honorable dinastía Uchiha.

Pero es que Naruto era tan…

Mirando hacia el lado contrario, buscó a tientas la mano de Naruto. Al simple contacto con las manos del menor de los Uchiha, permitió el agarre.

Cuando iba a levantarse, Naruto le tomó la cintura otra vez, haciendo que cayeran hacia atrás, con el rubio recargado en el árbol y Sasuke entre sus piernas. Sasuke se quedó unos segundos quieto, sintiendo en su espalda el levantamiento y depresión del abdomen de Naruto al respirar. Era demasiado orgulloso para poder iniciar algo como eso, y Naruto lo suficiente impulsivo para logarlo. De no haber sido por esa iniciativa del rubio, Sasuke jamás se hubiera atrevido a demostrar ese sentimiento.

Se derrapó un poco hacia abajo, pero esta vez no era para soltarse, sino para acomodar sus estaturas. Giró el rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con los labios de Naruto, que seguían la misma dirección que él estaba tomando.

Se besaron despacio masajeándose los labios, rozando sus dientes y lenguas de vez en cuando. Sasuke no recordaba que Kakashi, hubiera mencionado algo al respecto, pero aunque era un poquito doloroso cuando Naruto le mordisqueaba, no estaba tan mal.

Naruto le lamió los labios al separarse. Sasuke los empinó un poco, dejando que Naruto se los lengüeteara como si fuera un animalito. Algo que si lo viera en otras personas, o que se atreviera a hacerle alguien más en otras circunstancias, lo haría vomitar. Pero aunque sentía que de alguna forma era algo que juzgaba asqueroso, era asombrosamente delicioso.

Cuando Naruto se separó, estaba más colorado todavía que Sasuke. Incluso más acalorado, después de todo tenía la chamarra. Cuando al fin soltó a Sasuke, y él se sentó de frente a Naruto, sin decirse nada, el rubio fue quien se animó.

-Las enseñanzas del viejo pervertido rinden fruto. ¡De verdad!

Sasuke se enfadó. Apretó los puños que tenía sobre las rodillas.

-¿Así que esto es una simple prueba, para ver si surte efecto la mierda de ese viejo imbécil?

A Naruto se le olvidó que iba a dar una bonita explicación, sobre el avance de su relación de amistad y así declarársele a Sasuke, cuando escuchó que agravió a Jiraya.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar al viejo pervertido!

El que Sasuke no hubiera escuchado que desmentía el hecho, le enervó más.

-Pues te diré que no sirves para nada. –Se puso en pie.- Me das nausea. Te besé por compasión, porque posiblemente será el único beso que recibirás en toda tu vida.

Naruto entreabrió los labios. Mezcla de incredulidad, mezcla de dolor.

-Tú eres…

-Nadie te querrá jamás. Estarás solo toda tu vida. Ni siquiera yo te quiero, aunque has sido mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. –Debía ser duro, determinante. Hacerle entender que él no era…eso. Un desviado. Un…que no _podía_ serlo. Sus padres, cuando regresara con ellos, estarían esperando a un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Que les diera uno o mas nietos que proporcionaran continuidad a los Uchiha.

Sasuke elevó la barbilla con arrogancia. Y terminó por morderse internamente la lengua, cuando notó las lágrimas de Naruto, rodando por sus mejillas. En todos los años de conocerse, sólo había visto llorar a Naruto una sola vez, cuando eran muy pequeños.

El rubio se limitó a verle firmemente, a pesar de sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Mientes. Y te demostraré un día que valgo la pena. Para ti y para cualquiera.

Las palabras impregnadas de dolor, le llegaron profundamente a Sasuke. Cuando Naruto se levantó, no pudo evitar acorralarlo contra el árbol.

Lo quería locamente y odiaba hacerlo llorar de esa manera. Su supervivencia se basaba en ser cruel y duro. Pero no podía hacerle eso… al menos no a él.

A pesar del forcejeo, logró tomarle el rostro entre sus manos, besándole a la fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Una mano le tomó el cuello de tortuga de su camisa azul, arrojándolo hacia atrás, lejos del chico rubio. -¿Te ha hecho daño? –preguntó la voz femenina a Naruto.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Abuela Tsunade! –gritó Naruto, horrorizado.

La mujer pasó los brazos debajo de las axilas del rubio, para empujarlo hacia si abrazando el cuerpo del chico. La cara de Naruto, se hundió en los gigantescos senos de la rubia.

-Hagan algo con esa porquería humana. –Rugió enfadada Tsunade, refiriéndose a Sasuke. Miró fieramente a uno de sus guardaespaldas. El hombre tembló momentáneamente, pero recompuesto, tomó bruscamente el brazo de Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame!

-No intentes ponerte rudo, muchacho. –El hombre ensombreció el rostro. Aún así Sasuke no se amedrentó, forcejeando más.

-¡Esperen, esperen! –Naruto logró soltarse de Tsunade, tomando el otro brazo de Sasuke. Se limpió las lágrimas.- No lo lastimes Yamato. ¡Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, de verdad!

-Vaya, no sabía que los amigos hacían ese tipo de cosas. Es bueno saberlo. –Naruto giró el rostro para ver al muchacho que había hablado. Al lado de otro tipo vestido de traje negro, que parecía ser también un hombre importante al tener su propia guarda, había un muchacho como de su edad. Era físicamente parecido a Sasuke, pero de piel mucho más pálida. Les observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo hacen joven Sai, y será mejor que no intente imitar a este…-Yamato se mordió la lengua para soportar el dolor, cuando Naruto le pateó la espinilla.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, podría costarte algunos dientes –amenazó Sasuke, a pesar de su posición en desventaja.

Había otro hombre que parecía ser importante; sonrió.

-No sean tan duros con el muchacho. –El hombre se acercó, tomando duramente la muñeca de Yamato. Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, mirando con fiereza a los dos adultos.

Tras pedir permiso con la mirada a Tsunade, Yamato lo soltó. La mujer taladró con sus ojos avellanados a Sasuke. El muchacho desvió la mirada, pero no por ello se mostró intimidado.

-Vamos Naruto, me explicarás un poco más sobre tu _mejor amigo,_ cuando estemos con tu padre.

-¡No iré a ningún lado!

Un joven hombre vestido con el traje oscuro de los guardaespaldas, detrás del que parecía ser la importante persona a la que Yamato, tuvo que obedecer aparte de Tsunade, se acomodó los lentes con el dedo de en medio. Ese chico rubio le agradaba.

-¡Yamato! –Ordenó Tsunade implícitamente. El guardaespaldas se soltó de aquel hombre, y tomó la mano de Naruto esta vez. A la fuerza se las ingenió para lograr que soltara a Sasuke. De forma más conciente de lo que sucedía, sabiendo que no ganarían nada si se oponía, Sasuke no lo evitó. Minato no permitiría que le hicieran nada a su hijo si iban hacia él.

-Suel…

-Usted vendrá conmigo, joven Naruto. –Dijo Yamato, con voz lúgubre; colocó un rostro sombrío.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de partirse de risa, pero era demasiado Uchiha, así que permaneció serio. Pero Naruto quedó tan impactado del miedo, que su brazo languideció y se dejó arrastrar. Tras Yamato, el otro adolescente de cabello oscuro caminó, junto con Naruto. Sasuke entreabrió los labios, cuando vio el diminuto símbolo Uchiha, en la espalda del tal Sai.

Cuando Sasuke iba a adelantarse, el tipo de los lentes se puso enfrente.

-Estas estorbando –gruñó Sasuke.

-Esa no es forma de hablar a sus mayores, joven Sasuke –dijo el albino de lentes.

Sasuke rió socarrón.

-Tú no eres mas que un ser inferior. Un guardaespaldas de quinta.

Reacomodó sus lentes, quitándose un mechón de su cabellera blanquecina del rostro. Elevó la mano para abofetear al atrevido chico.

-¡Kabuto!

El nombrado bajó al instante la mano, inclinándose en señal de respeto hacia el hombre que le había llamado.

-Alcanza a Tsunade, avísale que me he quedado a hablar con este chico de asuntos de lo que debe hacer o no un hombre. Hazle entender que lo hago por su amado nieto.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz, cuando ese hombre sacó la lengua para lamerse el labio superior. Su legua era delgada y demasiado húmeda. Asqueroso. Kabuto se retiró al instante, para evitar que Tsunade se percatara de que no era seguida por ellos, y dar la excusa ordenada para su jefe no fuera interrumpido.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda, para caminar al lado contrario de donde había partido Naruto y los otros.

-¿Y si te dijera que tengo el poder suficiente para hacer que tu hermano no pueda evitarlo, y regresarte con tus padres?

Sasuke se quedó petrificado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-_¿Cómo demonios sabe?... _Quien eres y qué quieres de mí.

El hombre sonrió. Cuando se irguió, su largo cabello cayó por uno de sus hombros. A Sasuke se le erizó la piel por aquella mirada ámbar.

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Y sólo quiero darte una propuesta, para ser tu salvación.

-.-.-.-

-Estate quieto, Itachi.

El moreno se pegó a la espalda del rubio. Aunque Minato había dicho aquellas palabras, no parecía hacer el intento de alejarlo.

-Si no me hubieras tocado así antes de salir del baño…

-¡Acabamos de bañarnos otra vez! Los niños no tardaran en regresar.

Aún así, permitió que Itachi se pasara al frente. Que le abrazara, haciendo que se le cayeran los documentos que tenía en manos y pensaba llevar momentos antes a las oficinas centrales.

Incluso dejó que sus propias manos le envolvieran la cintura.

Esas mismas manos lo arrojaron al suelo, cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

Tsunade entró hecha una furia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	10. Llegada

¡Hola! Agradezco que sigan leyendo la historia, sus reviews los contestaré (los que pueda) personalmente luego. Espero que sigamos leyéndonos, ¡Que lo disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

10. Llegada.

Precisamente cuando escuchó los rápidos pasos acercándose, fue cuando arrojó a Itachi lejos de sí. Igualmente no pensaba hacerlo tan fuerte como para que acabara de nalgas en el piso, pero en el fondo, Itachi agradeció la fuerza natural de Minato.

-¿Dónde demonios estás, Minato? –gritó Tsunade.

Itachi se giró, recogiendo los papeles que Minato había dejado caer cuando se estaban abrazando. Bendita, muy bendita coincidencia. Y bendita sea también la fuerza inhumana de Minato, que en un empujoncito logró dejarlo en el suelo para que entonces Itachi, fingiera que se le había caído la papelería a él.

-Lamento haber sido tan distraído, señor. –dijo Itachi, con su voz imperturbable. Se levantó con los papeles en las manos. Hizo una leve inclinación a Minato, una más para Tsunade, disponiéndose a salir.

De forma disimulada había visto a la hermosa mujer rubia. Había escuchado de su belleza, pero no la conocía en persona, tenía una presencia imponente. Jiraya o Kakashi, llevaban a Naruto, una vez cada dos meses para que viera a su abuela directamente en transporte privado y directo de ida y vuelta, mas ella tenía muchos años de no visitar la Hoja, según tenía entendido. Al menos los suficientes como para que Itachi, jamás la hubiera visto en toda su estancia ahí.

Tsunade, al notar que Minato estaba acompañado, se había serenado unos instantes. No es que le importara mucho que algún trabajador presenciara uno de sus legendarios ataques de ira, en realidad se quedó muda cuando al levantarse, Itachi le mostró el rostro.

Ella reaccionó justo a tiempo cuando Itachi, pasó a su lado muy erguido con ese porte distinguido. Él se exaltó cuando ella tomó su brazo, pero el salto de susto sólo fue interno, no se movió ni un ápice. Giró la cabeza con lentitud hacia Tsunade, casi con indiferencia. Ella tenía sus preciosos ojos avellanados extremadamente abiertos, mirándolo con fijeza.

-Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi apretó ligeramente las mandíbulas, escondiendo bien el horror de haber sido reconocido de forma tan específica. Es verdad que su familia era reconocida, por ser de la más alta alcurnia y nobleza en la capital. Pero Tsunade era la princesa misma, y jamás se habían visto de frente. O al menos él no había tenido el _honor_ de conocerla en persona. Si, de niño había ido a algunas fiestas de alta clase, pero nunca le había tocado que ella estuviera presente.

Quizá era porque Itachi, jamás ponía verdadera atención en esas fastidiosas fiestas, donde tenía que conocer a tanta gente que no le interesaba. Probablemente ahí le había visto Tsunade, o simplemente era el parecido que la mayoría de los Uchiha poseía, al ser un clan tan selectivo con las personas que le conformaban.

-Es un honor el saber que me conoce, Princesa Tsunade... - Itachi intentó liberarse despacio, para hacer una reverencia en su honor.

No pudo, por contrario sintió cómo la rubia aferraba el agarre –y maldición, ahora sabía de dónde Minato había sacado esa fuerza,- clavándole las uñas. Él supo poner su mejor cara de tabla sin demostrar ni una sola emoción, aunque su corazón estuviera por desbocarse de tan rápido que latía y el temor le inundara. Lo habían reconocido y encontrado.

Ella frunció sus finas cejas, mirando a Minato.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Minato elevó las cejas, como si fuera un niño pequeño que no tenía idea de qué le hablaban.

-Trabaja para mí. Vive en la hoja desde hace unos años.

Itachi giró un poco más la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro a Minato. Era obvio que no podía seguir ocultando por más tiempo su paradero. Una sola vez le había comentado que no podía encontrarlo nadie jamás, mucho menos de la capital, aunque no explicó razones.

Aunque Minato, se imaginaba lo que sucedía, no le presionó. Itachi agradeció que no le hubiera preguntado jamás de qué se trataba. Se conformaban con vivir su presente, y trazar pequeñas metas cortas para su futuro. Nada que comprometiera demasiado a Minato, o que vedara las alas de Itachi, si es que alguna vez decidía irse otra vez de la Hoja.

-Si me disculpa… los dejaré hablando a solas, como se debe. –Sugirió Itachi, pero con la voz demasiado segura para parecer que pedía permiso de retirarse. Tsunade frunció más las cejas, pero le soltó. Los ojos castaño claro taladraban a Minato. Itachi se retiró.

Fuera de la casa, encontró a un hombre vestido de traje negro. Llevaba de la mano a un molesto Naruto, que seguía luchando por zafarse. Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, apresurando un poco el paso. Recordaba haber visto a ese tipo había en los pasillos de la universidad donde iba él, aunque no recordara su nombre, como pasaba con la gran mayoría. Se imaginó al instante que era alguna especie de guardaespaldas de ella. Mientras luchara con Naruto, con suerte no le vería.

-¡Ya suéltame Yamato!.... ¡Ayúdame Itachi, no puedo con este tipo, de verdad!

-¿Itachi?

Yamato no lo soltó, pero se fijó en la espalda del hombre que había parado en seco.

-¿Itachi Uchiha? –volvió a preguntar Yamato. Se irguió, aferrando la muñeca de Naruto.- Vaya, que sorpresa. No sólo en la capital, sino en muchos otros países, nos preguntábamos en dónde había quedado una de las mentes más prodigiosas de nuestra generación.- Comenzó Yamato, tan jovial y platicador como siempre.

Aunque a Itachi, no le conocía de antes de frente, siempre había tenido el deseo de hablar con una persona tan genial como aquella, que había hecho tantas investigaciones extraordinarias. En el pasado incluso había viajado a otros países donde él presentaba sus trabajos, sólo para escuchar directamente la conferencia. Avanzó un poco hacia él, mientras arrastraba a Naruto, jalándole de la mano. El niño había puesto cara de hastío.

-Aunque pensando en el hecho de que el señor Namikaze y hasta donde entiendo también el maestro Jiraya y el superior Kakashi, estén aquí, no debe ser tan sorpresivo que otra mente brillante se reuniera con ellos. –Yamato sonrió, siendo tan agradable como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Lastimosamente para él, a Itachi no le importó. Sin voltear a verle una sola vez retomó su camino. Yamato se quedó con la boca abierta. Su meditación de lo grosero y prepotente de ese tipo, se rompió cuando escuchó la risita burlona a menos de un metro de él, o más precisamente por debajo de su estatura.

-Te ignoró totalmente, como a un animalito de la calle, ¡de veras! –después, Naruto se carcajeó.

Yamato ensombreció su rostro, haciendo que la carcajada de Naruto, se transformara en un grito de espanto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Minato, al escuchar afuera el grito de su hijo. Tsunade se interpuso para impedirle el paso.

-Esta bajo el cuidado de Yamato. Como siempre hace más drama de lo que le sucede.

Minato frunció el entrecejo. Desde que Itachi salió, se habían quedado callados en un duelo de miradas en el que ninguno había cedido. Sólo hasta que Minato escuchó a Naruto. El hombre dio un largo paso al costado para esquivar a Tsunade, y siguió de frente para poder abrir la puerta. La rubia quedó sorprendida de la rapidez, pero se recompuso para poder girar y gritar el nombre de su único hijo para reclamarle la acción evasiva.

-Suéltalo. –Ordenó tajante apenas abrió la puerta.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yamato, para ponerse casi a temblar. Minato solía tener un rostro tranquilo que inspiraba paz y otorgaba sonrisas complacientes que reconfortaba a las personas dándoles seguridad. Pero cuando miraba seriamente o reprochando, dejaba temblando a la gente.

Naruto se soltó, iba hacia él, pero Minato le hizo parar con un ademán.

-Ve a casa de Kakashi, espérame ahí.

Naruto asintió obedeciendo la orden de su padre.

Tsunade quedó con la boca abierta. Realmente Naruto pocas veces obedecía a la gente. Sólo aceptaba sin rechistar las órdenes de Minato.

-Señor yo no creo que sea…

-Y por eso nadie pidió tu opinión, Yamato. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Yamato con la palabra en la boca. Minato jamás era grosero tampoco, así que el cambio radical puso al hombre realmente depresivo.

-¿Hago tan mal trabajo como para que un hombre como él se comporte de esa manera? –dijo con la voz sombría. Ni siquiera pudo avisarle que una parte del tercio de personas que habían ido a la Hoja, estaba precisamente en el apartamento de Kakashi.

-Espero no tener que ser yo quien conteste esa pregunta.- Dijo otra voz, cerca del árbol más cercano.

Yamato se enserio, girando la cara con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres Kabuto? No es habitual en ti que dejes más de cinco minutos a tu querido amo.

-No es mi amo, sino mi señor. Vengo a darte un recado para la señora Tsunade.

-Habla entonces.

-Sólo es que se ha quedado un poco para hablar con ese muchachito fastidioso, para que sepa lo que un hombre debe hacer. El que se ha atrevido a besar a nuestro pequeño príncipe.

Yamato frunció más las cejas.

-Mensaje captado. Se lo daré personalmente, puedes irte.

Kabuto se acomodó los lentes con el dedo de en medio.

-Dejaré que hable a solas con él. Al parecer el muy maleducado tiene que mucho que aprender. Por otra parte, siempre es bueno compartir momentos con las personas de tu mismo rango, ¿no es cierto, Yamato?

-Hm… regularmente. Pero ¿sabes?, pienso que lo mejor sea quedarnos callados. La señora Tsunade habla con el heredero legítimo de nuestro país. –Remarcó las palabras.- Y no debemos de interrumpirles con nuestros murmullos.

Kabuto no eliminó la sonrisa, por el contrario guiñó el ojo a Yamato, haciendo un ademán de silencio. En definitiva, Yamato lo detestaba. Al igual que los otros tres guardaespaldas que esperaban por Tsunade junto a él.

-Es una sorpresa tu visita, madre. No digo que por ello sea malo, pero no niego que estoy altamente sorprendido. –Minato le invitó a sentarse en la mesa. Tsunade aceptó, recargando los codos en ella, mientras su fino rostro lo posó en las manos. Minato se sentó frente a ella.

-Realmente años sin verte hijo. Tus cartas no me son suficientes, para ser honesta. Siempre me evades, incluso con el sólo hecho de que hagas que lleven a Naruto. Así que esta vez decidí venir en persona para hablarte de algo que has rechazado por años.

Minato suspiró, sabiendo de qué se trataba en parte aquello. Sería una larga noche.

-Después de todo –continuó ella,- no he sido la única que ha venido a verte y a tu pueblo, Minato. Infortunadamente para todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura extendió los brazos, estirándose lo más que pudo para poder hacer que sus músculos se desperezaran. Su madre la había hecho regresar en vano, y se había perdido de un buen día con sus amigos.

Había mentido, diciendo que la habían invitado a cenar a la casa Namikaze; sabía que Naruto al verla en su puerta no le negaría la entrada. Por contrario su mentira se haría verdad, porque la invitaría instantáneamente a cenar con su familia. Probablemente el maestro Kakashi estaría ahí, entonces él amablemente, se ofrecería a llevarla a su casa. Aunque su madre no la dejaba salir por las noches, el sólo hecho de haber nombrado la casa del gobernante de la aldea, era suficiente para que le diera sus bendiciones.

El viento nocturno traía el aroma de la tierra húmeda. Le gustaba estar en los alrededores de los campos de cosecha. Ella siempre recitaba algunos textos de memoria, sabía perfectamente las fechas para cosechar y sesgar los campos. Pero en su corazón las cosas a veces cambiaban, como sabía sucedía en la vida misma.

Su nariz era de los órganos corporales más finos que tenía y de los que más disfrutaba utilizar, como buena mujer que disfrutaba de los aromas. Como cuando visitaba la floristería de su amiga y rival de amores; estaba en los pastizales; o pasaba cerca de los expendios donde vendían alimentos, ya fueran preparados o frutas y verduras.

Para ella el agua sí tenía olor. Los campos de arroz eran los que más le agradaban. Sasuke olía a la combinación límpida de agua y arroz. También le gustaba el olor del Ichiraku, aroma que Naruto ostentaba en combinación con algo parecido al aroma del pasto húmedo.

Pasaría por Sasuke primero, después le convencería porque él terminaría accediendo cuando le dijera a dónde se dirigía; seguramente podrían ir a la casa de Naruto, _juntos_. Le bastaba saber que podía estar a solas con él en el camino, como una micro cita.

Cuando tocó la puerta por cuarta vez, para su decepción supo que no había nadie en casa. Su pánico fue inminente, al ver caminando por la ladera del arrozal a Itachi Uchiha. Su paso, como una sombra pesada de la noche, quitaba un poco del brillo lunar a las hileras de agua de los arrozales.

Sakura se sintió más pequeña de lo que era, cuando él se paro frente a ella, mirándole hacia abajo sin inclinar tan siquiera la cabeza.

-¿Qué deseas? –preguntó serio. Antes de regresar a su casa, había ido a las oficinas a dejar los documentos que llevaba en manos.

La reconocía como la amiga de su hermanito, así que no sería grosero con ella. Si fuera otra cualquiera quien estuviera tocando la puerta, se la cerraría la cara sin siquiera mirarle.

-Esto… me preguntaba si Sasuke estaba en casa. –La de cabellos rosados dibujó un intento de sonrisa.

-No. Se supone que estaría contigo y Naruto en el bosque. –Itachi frunció el seño. Sakura se imaginó que estaba enfadándolo con su sola presencia, pero en realidad Itachi estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Oh… lo que sucede… –Sakura sonrió nerviosa, acomodándose el cabello.- Mi mamá me hizo regresar a ayudarle, ellos se quedaron en el parque. Pensé que tal vez habían regresado a casa. ¡Volveré a buscarlos! Gracias de todas maneras. –Se inclinó, ofreciendo otra dulce sonrisa antes de irse.

Soltó un ligero gritito cuando Itachi, la sostuvo del hombro para impedir su camino.

-No es prudente que una jovencita esté en el bosque a estas horas. Ellos son hombres y regresaran a salvo solos. Regresa a tu casa.

Sakura entreabrió los labios asintiendo, casi temblando ante la sola presencia del hombre. Itachi la soltó y ella comenzó su camino.

Al entrar a su casa se recargó en la puerta. Se dejó derrapar hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Temió por un momento que acompañando a Tsunade, hubiera ido el jefe de la policía, que también gozaba de muchos beneficios políticos. Su padre: Uchiha Fugaku. O quizá peor aún… la mano derecha del gobernante. Su abuelo: Uchiha Madara. Enterró el rostro entre las manos.

Tsunade no sólo era peligrosa en sí misma, sino por lo que podía traer con ella. Estaba también ese infeliz arribista, que se llamaba Orochimaru. Había sido hijo adoptivo del gobernante. Durante la guerra, precisamente por él y no sólo por las naciones que esperaban que la capital de Fuego cayera, se había inventado que Namikaze Dan seguía vivo. Orochimaru quería el poder a como diera lugar, pero como requisito indispensable, tenía que tener un hijo para asegurar la descendencia del trono.

Por supuesto, Tsunade se había negado a tener el matrimonio arreglado que su padre le había estado pensando, al criar a Orochimaru junto a ella. Al no tener la línea de sangre originalmente noble, ni él en espera a que su hijo lo hiciera, ni su vástago, podría ascender. Por eso había estado deseando a un descendiente el segundo clan de línea sucesora al trono: los Uchiha.

Lo había intentado con Itachi, pero el favoritismo de su padre, y la negación de Madara, le habían salvado de las manos de ese hombre que le daba escalofrío. Pero para cuando nació el segundo hijo, la situación se tensó.

Itachi estaba casi seguro de que su abuelo tenía que ver con el asesinato de Dan. Con sinceridad a Itachi no le interesaba ser poseedor de tal poder. A Itachi le gustaba la paz, tal y como los tiempos en los que vivía. Su familia, o la gran mayoría de ella, pensaban que las guerras era lo que le daba poder a los países, no la paz.

La mente de Itachi definitivamente era distinta a la de su familia. Si los Namikaze hacían un buen trabajo en el gobierno, dotando a las personas de paz, tranquilidad y lo que necesitaban para vivir ¿por qué no dejarlos seguir permitiéndoles que hicieran tan bien su labor? Esas eran sus ideas. Unas que su padre reprobaba porque en Itachi, veía una mente extraordinaria. Digna de gobernar sobre el país de Fuego, y de ser posible, sobre el resto de las naciones.

Pero para Itachi, en eso no estaba el fin de su vida. Sólo quería ser feliz. Y sobre todas las cosas, que Sasuke lo fuera. Pensó que si lo apartaba de todo aquello para protegerlo, sería lo mejor.

El punto era que si existía un solo Namikaze, los Uchiha no podían gobernar. El hecho de que Minato se alejara de la política, viviendo en la Hoja, les había dado pie a centrarse en Tsunade, que era al parecer quien no quería soltar su trono que por nacimiento le correspondía y a su descendencia.

Madara, a pesar de ser el jefe principal de su familia, había cortado totalmente lazos. Fue así como recuperó la confianza del gobernante y había regresado a formar parte del consejo.

Tras una ligera rebelión apaciguada por la fuerza del gobernante, Fugaku, a cambio de conservar su poder como jefe de policía y seguir dominando de cierta forma a la ciudad, había hecho el trato con Orochimaru. Le daría a Sasuke, una vez que el niño pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Así, Orochimaru podría poner a un Uchiha en el poder. Si Tsunade dejaba de gobernar al descubrirse que Dan, estaba muerto, y Minato junto a su hijo renunciaban por escrito a su derecho de nacimiento, o morían en su defecto; siendo hijo de Orochimaru, a su vez hijo adoptivo del rey, entonces Sasuke ocuparía el trono saltándose el lugar que le correspondía a Madara y sus propios hijos, así Fugaku le ganaba la partida. Orochimaru sólo gobernaría hasta que pudiera hacerlo su hijo adoptivo, que era miembro de la segunda familia sucesora. Por tanto, un heredero varón legítimo.

Sin embargo, ese era el plan secundario de Fugaku. El primero era un golpe de estado, en el que Itachi se negó a participar. El asunto era eliminar al consejo y las fuerzas opositoras, con la mafia que había creado a través de la policía; para colocar a Fugaku o Itachi en el trono. Si eso no funcionaba, dejarían pensar a Orochimaru, que los estaba engañando cediéndole al hijo pequeño. Después, una vez que Orochimaru estuviera reinando en Fuego, le quitarían del paso para dejar directamente a Sasuke, y manejarlo como su títere.

En el país del agua, cuando Jiraya se le acercó para preguntarle acerca de la conferencia que había dado y le habló sobre la Hoja, no dudó en tomar nota. Bajo el pretexto de hacer una nueva investigación étnica social, sobre las costumbres y el nuevo gobierno que se estaba planeando en esa comunidad rural, Itachi negoció el trabajar en ello con Jiraya, que era nada menos que un honrado ex político e investigador. Había dejado la capital de Fuego por razones desconocidas, y no tenía intenciones de regresar.

El día en que su padre y su madre estaban firmando un papel, en donde prometían a Sasuke, Itachi literalmente lo raptó para salvarle.

Probablemente eso le costaría la ira de Madara y Orochimaru, porque en el fondo, aunque su abuelo supuestamente se hubiera alejado de su familia, sólo esperaba que se movieran por sí mismos, para dar él un golpe definitivo en el momento justo, y así hacerse del poder. Tal vez sus padres estarían muertos por la ira de alguno de ellos. O de ambos. Y ahora venían por Sasuke.

Cuando encontró a Minato, sintió que de alguna forma era su salvación. Si durante esos años le convencía para regresar a la capital de Fuego, y aceptara gobernar su país, entonces, sólo entonces, su mente genial encontraría la manera de parar totalmente las ambiciones del consejo, su familia y Orochimaru.

Pero se enamoró. Y descubrió que Minato era feliz con la vida que llevaba. Su hijo, su amado y perspicaz pequeño, era feliz también a su manera. Es verdad que ambos sufrían por algunas cuestiones, pero Minato supo eliminar la conducta racial en contra de los extranjeros, impulsó el comercio y cierto grado de industria, creando más que una aldea, una pequeña y poderosa urbe. Y se descubrió a sí mismo feliz con Sasuke, viviendo al lado de ese par de vivaces rubios.

No tuvo el corazón para separarlos de esa felicidad, a cambio de tantos conflictos. Ni él quería irse, compartiendo esa especie de mundo ideal que había creado Minato, para todos.

Ahora que Tsunade estaba ahí, seguramente también Orochimaru, que la seguía en contra de su voluntad a cualquier lugar, con tal de saber sus pasos. Persiguiéndola a cada instante par saber si era cierto que su esposo estaba vivo, o si Minato no había renunciado a su derecho.

Orochimaru; ó Madara; ó los miembros del consejo, que querían mantener a raya a los Uchiha, se expropiarían a Sasuke.

-¡Nunca! –susurró con los dientes apretados, poniéndose en pie. Tenía que buscar a su hermanito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kakashi, ábreme, soy Naruto. ¡Créelo!

La puerta se abrió tras unos momentos. Kakashi se agachó un poco, palmeándole la cabeza. Su ojito feliz apareció.

-Ya lo creo, sobre todo con tus gritos característicos, zorrito endemoniado.

Naruto hizo un mohín de disgusto. Detestaba que le tratara como si fuera un pequeñito.

-Mi papá me dijo que me quedara contigo y luego pasaba por mí.- Pasó al lado de él. Se quedó parado y mudo de la sorpresa. Dentro de la pequeña casa de una planta, sentados en el comedor, estaban aquellos hombres.

A la derecha, el hombre que parecía ser importante, y tenía tras de sí en pie a dos escoltas cuidándole. A su lado estaba el niño que se parecía a Sasuke, tan pálido como un fantasma y sonriéndole de una extraña manera. Al mirar a la izquierda se tranquilizó. Ahí estaba Jiraya, a su lado un asiento vacío, en donde seguramente había estado sentado Kakashi.

-¡Viejo pervertido, regresaste!

La sonrisa de Jiraya se borró, pero abrió los brazos para recibir a Naruto. De por si no le era gracioso que le llamara así, menos ante alguno de los miembros del apestoso consejo de la capital. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera enojarse con él por algo tan insignificante, como perder su "buena imagen" por su culpa, frente a tipos que respetaba tan poco.

-Así que… por sus características físicas, deduzco que este es el hijo de Namikaze Minato.

Naruto se quedó quieto al notar que Jiraya lo aferró en el abrazo. Kakashi reacomodó la silla que Naruto había tirado al saltar hacia Jiraya, sentándose frente al anciano que habló y al lado de Jiraya.

-¿Y quién es este viejo feo, abuelo?

La sonrisa del anciano visitante se borró gradualmente. Los guardaespaldas tuvieron que carraspear para no reírse, Kakashi agradeció tener la boca tapada por la bufanda y se evitara que su sonrisa fuera notoria; pero Jiraya si se carcajeó.

-Este honorable anciano, es un miembro del consejo.

-¡Ah ya veo! Entonces es un subordinado de mi papá. Sírveme leche. –Ordenó Naruto, en tono grosero, señalando la jarra que estaba en la mesa. Eso solía ser fuera de lo común, Naruto no era precisamente el niño más cortés del mundo, pero si uno muy bondadoso como para no humillar a las personas de esa manera.

Naruto no era así ni siquiera con los que sabía que si eran trabajadores de su padre, pero ese hombre no le gustaba. Su eterna forma de ser impulsiva, le hacía comportarse de esa forma como modo de defensa.

-Es del consejo, pero de la mismísima capital, no de la Hoja.

-Ah… de todas formas, sigue siendo subordinado de la abuela, ¿O algo así, no? ¡Yo lo sé de veras!

Sai, el otro adolescente presente, quitó la sonrisa mirando muy serio con el rabillo del ojo hacia el hombre del consejo.

-Al parecer –dijo Sai, mientras sonreía mirando a Jiraya,- este chico debe tener el pene pequeño, como para tener una voz tan chillona como la de una niña.- Terminó en tono jocoso, como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

Danzo le apretó la rodilla debajo de la mesa en advertencia.

Jiraya y Kakashi, pescaron a Naruto en el aire antes de que cruzara la mesa. Había saltado con su legendario gritito de guerra en contra de un sorprendido Sai.

Jiraya volvió a reírse, despeinando cariñosamente su cabeza para calmarlo. Kakashi suspiró de forma cansina. Reacomodó su bufanda sobre la nariz, pasando uno de los extremos de esta que se había ido hacia enfrente, a su lugar con el otro atrás. Volvieron a sentarse. Jiraya tomó la base de la chamarra abierta de Naruto, para que no se le fuera a escapar haciendo alguna tontería.

-Disculpe por favor la descortesía de Naruto, señor Danzo. –Dijo Kakashi, más por cortesía que por interés.

-No hay problema. Debe ser difícil crecer en una aldea perdida. –Danzo bebió una taza del té que Kakashi había servido para los adultos.

El de cabellos grises cerró su ojito feliz, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

-Tanto como puede ser estar creciendo retraído, encerrado en una habitación diminuta en la capital. –Retrucó Kakashi, miró a Sai.

El niño ladeó la cabeza para fingir una sonrisa.

-Volviendo al punto –dijo Danzo,- me gustaría insistir en llevarme al joven Sai, estar de vuelta en el lugar a donde pertenece le hará bien.

-Y yo me niego rotundamente. –Jiraya soltó a Naruto, que se había parado a su lado. Cruzó los brazos, haciendo que se le notaran los músculos.

Danzo sonrió otra vez.

-He criado a este niño incluso antes de que sus padres murieran. Si usted, señor Jiraya, fue llamado a intervenir ciertos años de su vida en su educación, es debido a que la princesa Tsunade insistió.

-Su madre quería que yo fungiera como su profesor de tiempo completo, hasta el lamentable descenso un año después de que yo comencé a…

-Esperen, ¡paren en este momento! –Naruto puso en equis sus antebrazos, creándola y quitándola rápidamente en desaprobación.- ¿Los padres de este chico murieron, y ustedes hablan como si no estuviera presente?

La ceja de Kakashi formó un arco al revés, encorvando un poco el cuerpo.

-_Ahí va otra vez. Este niño debe aprender que a pesar de tener la razón, no puede ser tan impulsivo._

Jiraya se sorprendió al inicio, luego sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal si le enseñas un poco la casa de Kakashi?, después de todo aquí vivirá.

La cara de Kakashi se ensombreció más.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Naruto, miró a Kakashi con cierta incredulidad.

No había permitido ni que Iruka viviese con él, y prefería visitar la casa Namikaze, a que le visitaran; ahora iba a dejar a un niño desconocido entrar en su vida como si nada.

–Bueno, como sea. –Retomó Naruto, tras su berrinche interno.- Escucha no me caes bien, pero de todas formas seré hospitalario ¡de veras! –Le dijo a un impresionado Sai, señalándolo con el dedo.- No hay mucho que ver. Allá está el baño, allá la habitación, aunque nunca he entrado. –Señaló a los dos extremos.- Terminó el recorrido en la casa. ¡Vamos afuera mientras los _adultos_ hablan! –remarcó Naruto. Le dio la vuelta a la mesa, jalando de la mano a Sai, lo llevó hacia el patio.

El otro chico había pedido permiso con la mirada a Danzo, pero ante la falta de respuesta, decidió dejarse jalar por el rubio. Tras el portazo, el aire de soltura que había tomado la habitación con la sola presencia de Naruto, desapareció. Nuevamente todo se tensó.

-Ustedes también salgan.- Ordenó Jiraya.

Danzo hizo una señal y los guardaespaldas esperaron fuera, tras la puerta.

-Seré directo. –Retomó Jiraya.- Pienso que tú estás implicado en la muerte de los padres de Sai. –Bebió tranquilamente su té.

Kakashi, que no le había dado ni un trago, se limitó a meter la cuchara sin azúcar en el líquido, totalmente callado. Ni siquiera su respiración hacía ruido.

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, Jiraya. –Danzo sonrió.

-Y arriesgada, por eso saqué a tus lame botas. Como sea, bien sabes que en el clan Uchiha había varias familias, pero había dos en especial importantes, la que desciende de Madara, y la que procede de su hermano menor ya fenecido. –Volteó a ver a Kakashi.- Esa familia secundaria, es a la que pertenece Sai.

Danzo sonrió falsamente, intuyendo que Jiraya se acercaba peligrosamente a su plan.

-Los padres de Sai, como su familia, eran fieles servidores de los Namikaze, contrario a la primera familia. Madara siempre ha deseado el poder y ha contaminado con sus ideas enfermas a su familia y partidarios. Pero su hermano nunca se dejó llevar, aunque durante la guerra terminó sacrificándose por él. Y él infundió ese respeto por la vida y la paz a su descendencia.

Jiraya se hizo hacia atrás, para recargarse en el asiento. Kakashi cruzó las piernas, recargándose también para escuchar de Jiraya lo que sabía e intuía.

-Tú estás de acuerdo con las ideas estúpidas sobre la guerra y dominio.- Jiraya abrió los ojos, enfrentando la mirada de Danzo.- ¿Qué pensaste, Danzo?, ¿Qué podías quedarte con un descendiente de la familia Uchiha, para colocarlo en el trono cuando los poco Namikaze que quedan, no regresaran?

Danzo bebió un trago de té.

-Esa es la idea de una mente plana. Si yo deseara el poder, no me contentaría con tener a un pequeño Uchiha en mis manos –bebió otro trago, dando una pausa.- Menos el de la familia secundaria, porque según he visto hoy… los descendientes de la familia primaria están ocultos en esta aldea. Si mis cálculos no fallan, si no existe Madara ni Fugaku, esos muchachos tienen el derecho legal de ocupar el trono.

Kakashi apretó los dientes.

-Eso si no existieran los Namikaze.

Jiraya frunció el entrecejo, como apoyando esas palabras. Se había adelantado en lo posible para ver a Kakashi y Minato, pero para cuando llegó a la aldea, Tsunade y los otros ya habían llegado.

-En todo caso, tú pensaste que al desaparecer, en realidad estaban muertos. –Continuó Jiraya.- Aún así ellos vienen ocupando el sexto y séptimo lugar. Y sin los padres de Sai, él vendría siendo el octavo. Ya sabes… eso de que van muriendo gentes y se van restando _obstáculos_. De todas formas los Uchiha están muy, muy lejos de poder alcanzarlo. Tanto como que la vida de una persona sana como los Namikaze, dura al menos ochenta años.

-Por otro lado los sucesores verdaderamente legítimos que están vivos, tendrán quien les proteja hasta las últimas consecuencias. –Remarcó Kakashi.- Razón por la cual el maestro Minato y su hijo, así como la señora Tsunade, están a salvo.

El ambiente se tensó aún más, a pesar de la pose desenfadada de Kakashi. Su apariencia desgarbada, era un secreto a voces que escondía a uno de los mejores agentes y guardianes del trono. Jiraya sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Kakashi ahora estaba totalmente alerta, jamás permitiría que les sucediera algo malo a los Namikaze, mientras estuviera en sus manos. O vivo.

-En todo caso no estamos hablando de eso, porque el asunto no es tratar un golpe de estado, ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad, señor Danzo? - Kakashi sonrió bajo la bufanda.- Lo expondré de esta manera. Sai, siendo el sucesor de la segunda familia del clan Uchiha, es el depositario de los deseos de sus padres de alguna manera. Es por eso que seguirá sirviendo a la familia real. Y yo le enseñaré la forma correcta de cómo hacerlo. ¿Quién más podría que el mejor alumno _vivo _del maestro Namikaze?

Levantó un poco la mano para silenciar, cuando Danzo entreabrió los labios.

-Permítame contestarle. ¡Nadie! Yo crecí al lado de Obito, nadie menos que el padre de Sai. –Kakashi se tocó el ojo con el parche. Había quedado marcado con una cicatriz para intentar salvar a su amigo, que al final acabó ayudándolo a él,- como sabrá, apenas terminábamos nuestros estudios, cuando incluso terminamos sumergidos en la guerra donde él murió, la cual peleó para conseguir paz para el futuro, dejando a su hijo recién nacido. –Rememoró.- Sus hombres ni nadie que halle en la capital, será mejor maestro para ese muchacho que Jiraya y yo. Le enseñaremos a servir y cuidar de Naruto, y otras cositas sobre paz, tranquilidad y sexo libre. –Puso de nuevo su ojito feliz.

Jiraya juró que si Kakashi, fuera de esos dibujos de historietas, en este momento tendría un globo de parlamento con un corazoncito incluido, representando su jocosa voz a pesar de las palabras ácidas o burlonas.

Danzo mantuvo la calma, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sé con certeza que podría tener mejores mentores para su vida. Pero la señora Tsunade, convenció a los otros miembros del consejo a cederles provisionalmente la custodia.

-Dado que a su familia no le importa reclamarla, creo que difícilmente no la quitaran.- Sentenció Jiraya.

Era verdad. Por eso se le facilitó a Danzo tener a Sai. Ni Fugaku, ni Madara, reclamaron al niño. El gobierno no se atrevió a enviarlo a una casa hogar, dado que también era un noble. Danzo se ofreció a cuidarlo y con el peso de su poder, no lo contradijeron. Hasta que Jiraya habló con Tsunade, y le pidió que por bien del niño y seguridad hasta cierto grado del país, que siguiera fungiendo como su profesor. Un año lo pasaba con él en la ciudad, otro regresaba a estar con Minato e informarle de lo que sucedía.

Y durante ese tiempo que iba a la capital, discutía y luchaba junto con Tsunade, para conseguir liberar al niño de las manos de Danzo y el consejo.

Danzo se levantó, despidiéndose con ese porte diplomático que poseía. Cuando se fue, Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-Esto se está poniendo complicado.

Jiraya le palmeó la espalda.

-Tranquilo, sé que es difícil, pero recuerda que todos nuestros esfuerzos es en pos de mantener la paz.

Aún con la frente en la madera, Kakashi giró un poco la cabeza, se levantó el parche, para ver a Jiraya con su ojo surcado con una cicatriz.

-¿Tengo que deducir que trajiste a Itachi a propósito aquí, o me dirás por ti mismo el plan que seguías hasta el momento?

Jiraya sonrió. La astucia de Kakashi, como siempre estaba presente. Le palmeó un par de veces más la espalda, abriendo la ventana para ver hacia donde Naruto intentaba enseñarle un juego de la aldea a Sai.

-Yo realmente había seguido la carrera de ese muchacho, porque sus investigaciones me parecían buenas. Pero desde que me enteré que mi ex mejor amigo, Orochimaru, quería a un niño Uchiha para hacerse del trono, comencé a seguirlo más de cerca.

Kakashi abrió enormemente sus ojos, irguiéndose en la silla.

-Por otro lado, Madara cada vez se ha granjeado más la confianza del señor de Fuego. Y ha alejado a su hija de su lado. –Suspiró.- El carácter de Tsunade lo conoces, así que no ayuda mucho. –Se puso de espaldas a la ventana, cruzando los brazos.- Cuando le ofrecí venir a la Hoja, Itachi aparentemente estaba indiferente, pero aceptó lo suficiente rápido como para que yo dedujera que estaba intentando huir. No me equivoqué. Investigué y sus padres le ponían dinero en el banco cada mes.

-Efectivamente nadie sabía de su paradero, porque se escondió bien en esta aldea.

Jiraya asintió. Itachi no recogió ni un céntimo desde que salió de la capital, para no ser encontrado.

- Eso reforzó mis ideas. Y el hecho de que existiera Minato, con esa brillante personalidad y siendo quien es, tendría todas las miradas encima de él. Es verdad que Itachi es inteligente y tiene un montón de buenas cosas.

-Pero ante mi maestro… -Kakashi apretó los puños.- Ante su brillante presencia, Itachi sería opacado. Lo usó de cierta forma para desviar la atención de todos.

Jiraya asintió, orgulloso de que la mente de Kakashi, pudiera trabajar tan rápido. No de balde era aquel que realmente apoyaba a Minato en las decisiones importantes de la aldea. Y era la persona en la que Jiraya confiaba para cuidar de su _nieto_.

-Y Minato lo sabía.

Le bastó unos segundos para vincular todo lo que pasaba en la capital y en la Hoja. Kakashi elevó la vista, cansado de conectar tantas cosas que ahora comprendía a la perfección.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Durante estos años, Minato me pidió que lo tuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba en la capital. Si bien es cierto que por la promesa que le hizo a Kushina, no ha dejado la Hoja, de alguna forma tampoco ha abandonado a su madre.

Eso era algo que Kakashi sabía, porque ayudaba a Minato con el papeleo y trámites administrativos, y era quien terminaba manejando todo a discreción para que no se supiera de la intervención de Minato.

Jiraya miró de nuevo hacia donde Naruto le gritaba a Sai, que parecía no poder jugar como le decía.

-Ya entiendo… a eso se refirió siempre con ayudar a Itachi. –Suspiró Kakashi.- Aunque jamás pensó terminar enamorado.

Jiraya asintió con la cabeza seriamente.

-Para ser honesto, impulsé a venir a ese muchacho como medida de protección para Minato. Teniéndolo aquí vigilado sabría qué pasaría con él. –Jiraya suspiró.- Pero al final, terminó haciéndose parte de esta aldea. Tú has visto como ha luchado desde las sombras al lado de Minato, para impulsarla. Él es demasiado importante en su vida. Y lo que empezó como una medida para proteger a Minato, ha terminado siendo una para ver por Itachi y Sasuke.

-Pero ahora más que nunca es cuando están en problemas.

Captó la atención de Jiraya.

-Ya se han atrevido a comenzar a matar a los descendientes que podrían ocupar el trono, algo que no se había hecho. Solía considerarse que los descendientes al trono venían directamente elegidos por los dioses, al menos los primeros, por eso nadie se atrevía a tocarlos hasta ahora. Estoy seguro que la muerte de Obito no fue la simple coincidencia de la guerra. Uno menos, siempre será un obstáculo franqueado.

-Los tiempos y las creencias han cambiado, Kakashi. Ahora que el ansia poder les ha cegado, no hay marcha atrás. Efectivamente no bromeo cuando digo que estoy seguro de que Danzo, mató a los padres de Sai. Primero como dices, a Obito durante la guerra.- Ante las palabras de Jiraya, Kakashi apretó los puños.- Después hace pocos años a su madre. El consejo lo sabe, pero quiere hacerse de oídos sordos porque les conviene de alguna forma. Mientras menos Uchiha haya, más fácil será dominarlos.

-¡Pero los Uchiha de esa familia, no representaban ningún peligro!

-No permitirían que alguien como Madara o Fugaku ocuparan el trono. Sin Minato ni Naruto, al desaparecer Itachi y Sasuke, siendo los otros candidatos, de alguna forma la familia de Sai, era la mejor opción, ¿comprendes? En ese muchacho han sido depositados los conceptos de fidelidad a su patria, a sus amigos y familia cercana; también el hecho de que la guerra sólo sirve para la paz futura. Tú mismo has notado cuan tranquilo es. Infortunadamente cuando sus padres murieron, se le aisló totalmente del mundo. Sólo le veíamos Danzo y yo, y eso sólo se logró por medio de las intervenciones de Tsunade ante su padre y el consejo.

-Comprendo. Los miembros del consejo estaban esperando ir eliminando también a la familia principal del clan Uchiha, para colocar a ese niño en el trono y quedarse así con el poder a través de la criatura.- Suspiró profundamente. Se sentía ya cansado, y sabía que esto apenas empezaba.

- Lo sé. Locos mal nacidos.

-¿Pero a que se debe este cambio tan abrupto? No se habían movido tan rápido en años enteros. ¡Incluso ahora mismo están acechando en la Hoja!

-Si. Eso es porque el señor del país de Fuego ha caído enfermo. Los doctores, incluso Tsunade, no tienen posibilidad de salvarle de su enfermedad terminal. Ahora todos están como animales de carroña, para ver que pueden obtener.

-Pues entonces… -Kakashi se puso en pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, caminando en su eterna pose desgarbada.- Me parece que usted tendrá que ayudarme un poco a cuidar a este par. –Señaló a Naruto y Sai. Recargó el antebrazo en el marco de la ventana, ladeando la cadera para recargarse en una pierna. –Yo iré a ver que los Uchiha de esta aldea estén a distancia prudente de Danzo y Orochimaru mientras estén aquí. Siendo ahora parte de la familia de Minato, es mi deber mirar por ellos de alguna manera.

Jiraya sonrió, orgulloso del buen trabajo de Minato con Kakashi, y la forma en cómo regresaba esa buena labor.

-Bueno… iré por Sasuke, a Itachi que lo desplumen. –Hizo un ademán con la mano, como si se disparara en la sien. Puso su ojito feliz.

Jiraya casi se va de espaldas por la broma.

No pasaron más de diez segundos, cuando Kakashi salió corriendo asustado.

Sakura había llegado hacia Naruto, gritando y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	11. Partida

Me desinfla un poco el que cada día vayan disminuyendo los reviews, así que anunció que este fic se cancela u.u .

XD es broma, en realidad me bastaría con que una o dos personas lo leean, guste y comenten de vez en cuando para seguir. ¡Les agradezco que sigan conmigo esta historia! Cafe Amargo, Tsunade, Vero, Akai, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, pronto se los contestare por privado o algo XP... hasta estoy pensando en hacer como aquellos autores que contestan en su profile pero... nah soy muy perezosa owoU. Como sea, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten! y... no me golpen XD

Misterios casi todos descubiertos, intrigas que continúan, problemas que se vislumbran... pero no se sabe que tan grandes serán (todavía). Y hoy se dice la razón de que se llame "Sin título" este maldito fanfic, en el que repito, no señores, no fue falta de imaginacion el que le pusiera así XD dejen de preguntarme por msn lo mismo jajaja... Continuemos nOn

11. Partida

_-Entonces… ¿es verdad que puedo regresar a vivir con mis padres si hago lo que dices?_

_Sakura paró en seco al reconocer la voz de Sasuke. Se escondió tras el árbol más cercano. Sasuke estaba sentado en el césped. Más precisamente, arrinconado en contra de un árbol. No podía verlo, debido a que la espalda de un hombre de cabello largo y negro, le cubría la visión. Pero estaba seguro que era él, por la voz._

_-Lo siento mi niño… pero nunca te he dicho que te lleve a vivir con ellos._

_Sakura intentó asomarse un poco más, pero no lograba ver sus rostros. Aquella voz rasposa y casi lujuriosa, le causó escalofríos._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que sólo puedo llevarte para permitirte vengarlos._

_Sasuke intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió forcejear con el hombre._

_-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Basta de enigmas!_

_-Hablo de que Itachi ha enviado a matar a tus padres. –Sasuke perdió toda la fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo, cayendo en los brazos del tipo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, comenzaron a correr gruesos lagrimones por sus mejillas._

_-Mientes… -dijo casi sin voz._

_Sakura se tapó la boca, temblando. Se dejó derrapar por el grueso tronco del árbol, porque sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo._

_-No lo hago. Tus padres han muerto. Y todo porque… Itachi deseaba retenerte. –le acarició la cabeza, sosteniendo suavemente en un puñado los cabellos que se levantaban en punta. Lo jaló hacia él para hablarle al oído.- Los odiaba y por eso les quitó todo lo que amaban, a ti… sus vidas._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para huir. Orochimaru le besó las mejillas, quitándole con la lengua las lágrimas del rostro._

_-No te he mentido, te llevaré de regreso con ellos a que visites sus tumbas y lo constates por ti. Si tu vienes conmigo… entonces él no podrá reclamarte, porque sólo necesito tu presencia a mi lado en la capital para que seas mío, para tenerte a mi lado de forma legal. Y entonces te daré el poder suficiente para que cuando crezcas, puedas vengarte de ese miserable._

_-¡Mientes! –gritó Sasuke, de forma desgarradora y con todas sus fuerzas._

_Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, haciendo lo posible porque el sonido de su llanto no fuera escuchado._

_-Podrás constatarlo cuando veas sus tumbas._

_Orochimaru sacó de entre sus ropas unas fotos. Con la excesiva poca luz, Sasuke pudo ver apenas en ellas unas tumbas, que tenían el símbolo de su clan. No podía ver los nombres. Tampoco quería. Y jamás sabría que esas fotos, eran las del padre de otro niño de su familia, uno que Orochimaru pensaba convencer de esa manera pero no le funcionó._

_Se tapó la cara con las manos._

_-No quiero irme contigo… ¡quiero morir! –Intentó levantarse, pero Orochimaru lo aferró._

_-No mi niño, eso no será. Piénsalo mejor. Tú puedes hacer que Itachi lo pague._

_Fueron como palabras mágicas. Sasuke dejó de gemir entre su llanto. Miró directamente el rostro sonriente de ojos amarillentos. Aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus carrillos, antes de ese día detestaba lo suficiente a Itachi, como para aceptar casi cualquier oferta que le permitiera acercarse a sus padres, alejarse de él y la Hoja. Ahora lo odiaba. Y tenía a la mano a ese hombre le ofrecía poder y venganza._

_-¿Qué tengo qué hacer?_

_-Pagar un pequeño precio de inicio, después cuando logres matarlo gracias a mi, se saldará la cuenta, eso es todo…_

_Sakura se cubrió los oídos. No podía ser que Sasuke, estuviera cayendo en algo como eso. Pero tenía miedo. Si se movía sería descubierta. Y en su campo visual había aparecido otro hombre de cabello blanco y gafas. Su lado razonable se activo, pensando en que sería tonto de todas maneras intentar decirle a Sasuke que intentaban engañarlo, aunque no sabía si las palabras de aquel hombre eran reales. No serviría de nada ponerse en evidencia y caer los dos a la vez._

_Sakura recargó un lado de su cabeza en contra del tronco, castigándose al sentir la áspera madera mientras cubría su oído. Una de sus manos cubría el otro, y la otra cubría su boca._

_No sabía que le hacían a Sasuke porque no podía verlo, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Más aún, quería olvidar que era por voluntad propia del muchacho. Realmente no quería seguir escuchando sus quejas y jadeos._

-Sakurita…

Ella dio un salto en su lugar. Había estado perdida en sus cavilaciones. Los preciosos ojos azules de Naruto, la miraban con preocupación, ella se abrazó a sí misma y se recargó en él. Sorprendido, Naruto la arropó entre sus brazos.

-Por favor dime que pasa –pidió Naruto. Sai estaba unos pasos alejado, observando la escena.

_Sakura había esperado el momento oportuno para irse. Hasta que Orochimaru y Kabuto se fueron, entonces ella se atrevió a levantarse. Sasuke estaba en el mismo sitio, recargado en el árbol, pero se veía destrozado._

_Su rostro no tenía ni una lágrima ni siquiera seca ya. Tenía el seño fruncido y estaba inconciente. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y rota. Sakura le tocó el rostro. Él abrió los ojos, y le tomó la mano, ella se tapó la boca otra vez para no gritar._

_-No le digas a nadie… ni siquiera a Naruto. –Pidió con una voz queda. Sakura lloró, abrazándolo. _

_-Pero…_

_-¡Júralo, o te odiaré para siempre!... –aunque intentó apretarla, estaba muy cansado._

_Sakura asintió._

_Como pudo, él intento incorporarse, pero el esfuerzo le hizo caer de bruces y quedarse dormido de vuelta. Ella tardó todavía un minuto en ponerse en pie y correr hacia la casa de Minato. Antes se encargó de arrastrarlo tras unos arbustos, ocultándolo bien._

_No sabía si era verdad o mentira lo que había dicho ese hombre, pero no recurriría a Itachi. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, y la única persona en la que podía confiar, en la que Sasuke mismo confiaba, era Naruto. Parecía tonto y hacía bromas idiotas, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos graves, siempre los solucionaba._

_Y Sasuke siempre le terminaba haciendo caso a él._

_Se quedó sin aire, pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a la puerta de la casa Namikaze. El hombre alto de traje oscuro igual que otros que estaban ahí, no le permitió llegar, diciendo que no se le podía interrumpir. Desesperada, corrió hacia la segunda persona que probablemente Sasuke escucharía. Kakashi debía poder hacer algo. Cuando vio a Naruto, corriendo a ella con los brazos abiertos, creyó desfallecer. Siempre estaba en el momento preciso donde debía. _

_Ella gritó su nombre y sus piernas flaquearon cuando Sasuke, corrió también hacia ella tras Naruto. El rubio la tomó en brazos, agitándola para que le dijera algo. Ella seguía llorando, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el muchachito de cabello oscuro al que llamaba con otro nombre, y la veía sin entender._

_-Ese no es Sasuke, Sakurita; se llama Sai._

_Sakura dejó de llorar un instante, intentando que su vista borrosa por las lágrimas enfocara bien. Ese muchacho era más delgado y blanco que Sasuke, ¡pero se parecía tanto! Por un momento pensó que había sido su imaginación lo que vio en el bosquecillo y que Sasuke, estaba feliz y a salvo al lado de Naruto. La realidad sólo le hizo redoblar su llanto._

-Sakurita. -Naruto le acarició la cabeza, ella no le miró.

-Naruto… es que… Sasuke…

Naruto tragó saliva, sonrió, aunque tenía ganas de gritar y llorar también. No le hacía falta ser un genio para saber que al verla así, le había pasado algo malo a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, Sakurita. El bastardo es fuerte, pase lo que pase, estará bien.

Sakura alzó la vista. Era como si Naruto supiera siempre las palabras exactas qué decir. Ella sonrió débilmente, recargando su frente amplia entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio.

-Yo necesito que vayas…

Apenas la había visto Kakashi, salió disparado hacia ella. Lo único que pudo decirle al hombre fue el lugar en donde había dejado a Sasuke. El mismo que le refirió a Naruto, que menos tardó en ponerse en pie, que en estar corriendo con ese rumbo.

Jiraya iba a correr tras él, pero al observar que, Danzo seguía hablando con sus hombres en la esquina de la calle, y observar tras de sí a Sai y Sakura, tuvo que quedarse.

-¡Maldición!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto corrió exigiendo más de lo que sus piernas podían moverse.

_-Sasuke… ¿qué te pasó?_

Su corazón se estrujó. Sakura le había dicho a Kakashi, en cuál de todos los bosquecillos de la Hoja hallaría a Sasuke, pero sólo fue a Naruto, a quien le dijo la zona exacta.

Sus rodillas falsearon. El esfuerzo y la sorpresa de verlo en mal estado, lo estaban sobrepasando.

-_Yo soy Namikaze Naruto. –_Se recordó, para darse fuerza. Buscó desesperadamente a Kakashi con la mirada, dando vueltas en círculo sobre su eje, pero no aparecía. Debía estar buscando desde el inicio del bosque. Se arrodilló al lado de Sasuke. –Hey… bastardo… -le habló suavemente. Sonreía, pero en sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer algunas lágrimas. Sorbió un poco su nariz, para que no saliera nada de ella.

Le acarició el rostro, besando su frente, sus párpados; su boca. Sus labios temblaron, porque Sasuke, no le respondía. Al menos deseaba un maldito golpe en reclamo.

Ante la falta de respuesta, le tomó un brazo. Sasuke necesitaba que lo atendieran con urgencia. El brazo tronó horriblemente, Naruto lo soltó. Tocó con temor el hombro, sintiendo que estaba zafado de su lugar. Le habían lastimado desde antes, y el sólo jalón ligero lo había zafado.

-Al parecer dejamos pensar un minuto al pequeño Sasuke, y llama mentalmente a un amiguito a la fiesta.

Naruto se puso en pie, frunciendo el seño. No importaba que tan alto y fuerte fuera Kabuto.

-Si tu fuiste el que le hizo daño a Sasuke, entonces… ¡Muérete! –Naruto se arrojó contra él. Kabuto le tomó el puño que intentó golpearle, le giró el brazo y lo estrelló contra el piso.

-No he sido yo, joven Naruto, pero seré quien te haga daño a ti.

Kabuto lo soltó, pateándole el costado. Sin aire, Naruto comenzó a ser presa fácil de sus golpes. Naruto intentó soportar, pero los quejidos de dolor fueron inevitables.

Apenas le alcanzó a asestar un solo puñetazo a Kabuto, que terminó riéndose por la fuerza del muchacho. Miró aún cómo Kabuto sacaba el arma de su cinturón. Cerró los ojos, al escuchar cómo quitaba el seguro y le ponía la pistola en la sien.

-La señora Tsunade ya ha partido de la Hoja, y me ha pedido que de su parte te de este regalo, por que todo es culpa de tu padre y su rebeldía. Agradece que te deje vivir. Pero ten cuidado muchacho. –Guardó el arma, intentando parecer benevolente.- Ella te quiere fuera de su vida, sobre todo de la capital.

Cuando Kabuto se dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar, escuchó la risa de Naruto que le hizo parar.

-¿Y quién va a creer tus estúpidas mentiras? –Con esfuerzo sobrehumano, Naruto se puso a gatas para comenzar a intentar levantarse. Kabuto entreabrió sorprendido los labios.- Vete a la mierda, ¡Nadie te tiene miedo!… ya verás cuando me pueda parar, te mearas en los pantalones… ¡Créelo!

Kabuto sonrió, acomodándose los lentes. Sin duda el muchacho le agradaba. Lástima que le estorbara tanto a Orochimaru. Al menos no le tocaría matarlo a él. Orochimaru no quería levantar tantas sospechas, y con ese supuesto mensaje, le quedaría claro a Minato, que ante su negativa de regresar a la capital, Tsunade había tomado represalias. O al menos se suponía que le debía quedar como mensaje a Naruto.

-Él vendrá a nosotros por su propia voluntad. –Dijo, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Cuando Kabuto se alejó, Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke otra vez.

-¿Ya ves lo que me pasa por tu culpa? Luego tú te quejas de que yo me meto en problemas. –Nuevamente le tomó el brazo en mejores condiciones, jalándolo hacia sí. Terminó a gatas, pero logró ponerlo en su espalda. Intentó pararse, pero no podía. Naruto sonrió sintiéndose tonto al caminar como un animal, pero no soportaba el peso de Sasuke en pie.- No importa… aunque tenga que arrastrarme… te llevaré al hospital ¡Créeme!... Estarás bien.

Había caminado así quizá veinte metros o mas. Sus rodillas sangraban, sus manos se había clavado tantas piedras y raspado tanto con el piso, que ya había perdido casi la sensación de las nuevas yagas, pero no el dolor. Aún así continuó con el camino.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Oíste bastardo? –dijo Naruto, parando un momento. Se dirigió aún a gatas con Sasuke a cuestas, hacia donde escuchó la voz.- Kakashi ha venido a salvarnos ¡de veras! –Expandió su sonrisa. Sus brazos temblaron por el sobreesfuerzo. -¡Kakashi! –Gritó fuertemente con el poco aire de sus pulmones. Las manos se le abrieron de más y cayó de bruces.

Kakashi se exaltó al escuchar a Naruto, corrió más rápido, saltando los obstáculos a su paso. Cuando lo vio inconciente tendido en el piso, con Sasuke quizá más herido que él, sintió una mezcla de alivio por verlos, al igual que una angustia insondable. Él había visto crecer a esas criaturas, y había ayudado un poco en su crianza. Eran su familia.

-Hey, hey… tranquilos. –Tomó a Sasuke, cargándolo bajo un brazo. –Sé que ustedes se aman, pero hacerse tanto daño pasional no es sano.- Bromeó. Vio sonreír un poco a Naruto. Eso le tranquilizó. Puso al rubio a su espalda. –La casa de Sasuke es la más cercana. Iremos allá.

Naruto asintió a su espalda. Pasó una mano por debajo del brazo de Kakashi, para así agarrar el cuello de tortuga de la camisa azul de Sasuke. Kakashi sonrió por lo dulce que podía llegar a ser ese niño.

-No sé quien hizo esto, Naruto. Pero no se quedará impune. –Susurró.

No se molestó en pasar por las laderas. Cruzó los arrozales corriendo, mojándose totalmente el pantalón, saltando las espigas. Su corredera se escuchaba al salpicar cualquier lugar por donde pasara, elevaba lo más que podía las piernas para no tropezar.

-¡Itachi! –Kakashi golpeó con la pie la puerta, lo único que tenía libre eran las piernas. Ante la falta de respuesta, se inclinó hacia enfrente para que Naruto no se le cayera, soltó sus nalgas que era de donde le sostenía, y se liberó la mano para abrir. Se alegró de que Itachi, no pusiera seguro a su puerta.

Vio varias habitaciones. No sabía cual era la de Sasuke, así que lo dejó en la primera que halló. Llevó a Naruto a la contigua. De todas formas no sabría cual era la de Sasuke. Ambas eran tan sobrias, tenían libros y colores oscuros decorando.

Fue al baño, removiendo todo su ordenado contenido hasta que encontró el botiquín. Llevó consigo también algunas toallas, un bote con agua, y en un recipiente puso jabón de pasta que se diluía por sí mismo en agua.

Suspiró profundo, mirando el desastre que era Sasuke.

-Maldición muchacho. Incluso he hecho de lado a Naruto, que es tan importante para mí, sólo para que no terminaras mal y…si no fueras tan… -Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Tenía que atenderlo.

Lo primero era revisar todas sus heridas y atender las de mayor gravedad. Pero con tanto lodo no podía ver nada. Le quitó la ropa. Sus manos temblaron al llegar a la interior. Tenía miedo de que le hubieran hecho lo que temía.

La mano de Sasuke paró su labor.

-Él paró. No me hizo daño. –Tragó saliva,- dijo… que cuando me diera lo que prometió, entonces yo tendría que pagarle por completo.

-¿Que no te hizo daño? –Kakashi frunció el seño.- Si esto es darte un trato suave, entonces no quiero imaginarme que será de ti, cuando pagues lo que no tengo ni idea de qué se trata… ¿Quién fue, Sasuke? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado en forma enigmática, durmiéndose de vuelta. Al saber lo necesario, Kakashi le dejó la ropa interior, comenzando a limpiar su cuerpo. Crujieron sus mandíbulas al ver las claras marcas que no eran de golpes, pero que se sumaban a las que sí eran. Bajó su bufanda liberándose casi todo el rostro, suspirando profundo, levantó su parche en su ojo para ver mejor, acercándose hacia Sasuke.

-Ay Sasuke… -gimió un poquito de congoja pura, acercándose al cuello para observar mejor la marca que tenía en él.- ¿Qué...

-¿Divertido? –dijo la lúgubre voz.

Kakashi volteó, para encontrarse con un puñetazo en el ojo en donde tenía la cicatriz.

-Verás Itachi… -intentó excusarse desde el suelo, sosteniéndose el ojo y subiéndose la bufanda por encima de la nariz. Sabía que la pose y el sonido que había hecho, tal vez era lo que erróneamente había malinterpretado itachi.

Al de cabellos oscuros pareció no importarle. Tomó de la camiseta a Kakashi, sacándolo de un empujón de la habitación. Fue tras él.

Kakashi se estaba levantando, por lo que apenas pudo esquivar el puñetazo. Itachi le asestó todavía una patada en las costillas. A pesar del dolor, Kakashi le sostuvo la pierna, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Aprovechando el que Kakashi le sostuviera aún, recuperó el equilibrio. Se irguió propinándole un cabezazo en la cara. Kakashi se fue hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda en la mesa.

-¡Basta! –chilló Naruto, arrojándose sobre Kakashi. El de cabellos grises intentó alejarlo, temiendo que Itachi le hiciera daño. Sorprendentemente el de aterradores ojos oscuros, paro en seco.- ¡El no ha sido! Kakashi nos ayudó –hundió el rostro en el pecho del nombrado.- ¡De verdad! Él nos ayudó –dijo, ahogando sus ganas de llorar.

Itachi bajó las manos, pero sin relajar los puños. Elevó la cabeza hacia el techo, suspirando profundo.

-Fuera. –Les dio la espalda, entrando a la habitación en la que Sasuke estaba.

-Vamos Naruto, él ya está en las mejores manos posibles.

Naruto elevó la carita, iba a replicar, pero los ojitos felices curveados de Kakashi, le reconfortaron y callaron. Kakashi lo cargó en su espalda. Con el rostro triste, Naruto recargó la mejilla en el hombro del de la bufanda. Lo llevaría a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó exaltado Minato, recibiendo a su hijo en brazos.

-No sé y no ha querido decirme. Atiéndelo primero maestro, después lo interrogas. Creo que lo necesita. -Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Yo iré a ver a mi nueva responsabilidad.

-Está aquí. –Habló una voz tras Minato. Era Jiraya. Al abrir un poco más la puerta, notó en la mesa a Sakura y Sai sentados, el hombre estaba en pie. Se acercó a ver a Naruto, que tenía el seño fruncido, y no contestaba a nada que le decían.

-Lo subiré a su habitación.- Sentenció Minato. Tras curarle las heridas, intentó hacerlo hablar, pero no consiguió nada. Bajó de nueva cuenta.

Habían hablado a casa de los Haruno, para avisar que Sakura sería llevada más tarde personalmente por Minato. Pidió ver a Naruto antes de irse.

-¿Naruto?

El chico estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta, recostado en su mullida cama. Sai se asomó tras Sakura.

-Vete niño. –Rezongo ella.

-No. Naruto es mi amigo y he venido a verle.

-¡No soy tu amigo! –refunfuñó Naruto. Sakura sonrió un poquito. Acercándose a él, se sentó en su cama.

-Yo… prometí no decirte pero… -se estrujó las manos. Naruto volteó al escucharla llorar.- Sasuke se irá con él… ¡tienes que evitarlo!

-¿Con quien? –Naruto se puso de rodillas en la cama, acción que le recordó el dolor en ellas, pero no movió su posición, esperando a que Sakura hablara.

-Con quien le ha hecho daño. Él le ha prometido llevarlo con sus padres y hacer que pudiera vengarse de Itachi. –Sakura unió sus manos, en un gesto de súplica. Naruto se puso en pie, pero paró en seco cuando Sai se puso enfrente de sí.

-¡Quítate o te aparto, créeme! –gruñó el rubio.

-No voy a evitar que vayas con tu amigo. Pero si vas por ahí, los mayores no te permitirán pasar. Ellos suelen entrometerse mucho. Yo lo sé. – dijo el de cabello negro.

Naruto frunció las cejas. Sai dio largos pasos hacia la cama de Naruto, destendiéndola para anudar las sábanas. Comprendiendo, Sakura sacó otras del ropero. Naruto sonrió, dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sasuke se despertó, estaba exaltado. Tragó saliva, buscando con la vista. Itachi no estaba. Sonrió. Era su exacta oportunidad.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. Se asomó un poco, mirando que Itachi hablaba con un hombre. Estaba de espaldas a él, y su altura era lo suficiente grande para cubrir a Itachi, pero por la voz sabía que se trataba de su hermano.

La conversación era en tono extremadamente bajo, pero Sasuke pudo comprender que estaban hablando del deceso de sus padres.

Apretó las mandíbulas, recargando la frente en la pared. Cerró sus puños hasta que sus cortas uñas le hicieron daño. Tenía que soportar el deseo de echársele encima. Ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de su decisión. Se movió lo más rápido que podía. No sabía qué medicamento le había dado Itachi, pero mitigaba bien el dolor. Encontró un frasco pequeño de pastillas, identificándolas como las que Itachi, tomaba para el dolor corporal. Ingirió dos.

Metió una sola muda de ropa en su mochila. Dudó un poco antes de meter la fotografía en donde aparecían ellos y los Namikaze, pero al final la metió, junto con otra en donde estaban Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y él.

Se colgó la mochila, abriendo su ventana. Tomó mucho aire para soportar el dolor en su brazo. Recordaba las manos de Kakashi limpiándole, y cuando su brazo tronó al ser regresado a su lugar, después nada. Itachi era quien se lo había puesto en un cabestrillo, pero Sasuke pensó que Kakashi lo había hecho.

Era posiblemente de las únicas personas de las que le hubiera gustado despedirse. Pero también sabía que era de las que no le permitirán partir, mucho menos si se enteraba de las razones y el pago de las consecuencias de su decisión.

Nada importaba. Tenía que llegar hasta donde Orochimaru, le prometió enviar a sus hombres. Un apartado gigantesco, en medio del campo y los bosques que custodiaban los Nara.

Eso era lo más cercano a la entrada y única salida de la aldea. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para terminar saliendo de ahí, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Corrió rápidamente, ignorando sus molestias corporales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No hagas una tontería, Sasuke. –Naruto hizo caso omiso de sus rodillas, que comenzaban a sangrar otra vez, notándose sobre las vendas el color rojizo.

Después de todo, había llevado a gatas a Sasuke por un gran tramo de camino. Sobó un poco sus costillas, pero nunca paró su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, ahora parece que el monzón llegó antes de tiempo. –Bromeó Kakashi, refiriéndose a la tormenta biciesta. Hacía alusión a la presencia de Tsunade y los demás. –Ya la tormenta ha pasado, ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Naruto, para mañana festejar su cumpleaños?

Minato sonrió, agradeciendo como siempre el gesto de Kakashi hacia él y su hijo. Lo estaba intentando relajar, haciendo que se enfocara en lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

-Creo que sólo una comida y alguna tarta. Por supuesto invitaremos a sus amigos.

-Para el menú pienso que estaría bien fideos con mucha carne de cerdo. –Sugirió Jiraya, para gracia y asentimiento de los otros dos.

-Creo que invitaremos a cocinar al señor Ichiraku. –Contempló Minato, pensando en contratar al hombre para hacer la comida.

-Es una buena idea maestro. Naruto estará encantado.

-Después de todo es su décimo tercer cumpleaños. ¡Oficialmente todo un adolescente! –Jiraya se tomó el mentón.- Creo que contrataré unas artistas del baile nudista.

Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron.

-No estaría mal unos jóvenes también, digo… para que aprenda que hay variedad.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio, y no harán que mi pobre hijo caiga en eso.

Ambos rieron.

-De todas formas en la Hoja sólo permitiste un antro. Hubiéramos tenido que ir a los pueblos vecinos a buscarlo, y nos perderíamos de la fiesta de nuestro chico.

-Ya dejen de decir tonterías. Mejor ayúdenme un poco a limpiar, para que mañana esto esté pasable para las visitas.

-¡Oh lamentable destino! Yo y mi gran boca. –Kakashi despeinó sus ya desordenados cabellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escucha fea.

Sakura se sonrojó de ira, olvidando por un momento su propia preocupación.

-No me llames así.

-Si contestas, es porque sabes que me refiero a ti.

-¡No hay otra persona y… -Cayó de repente cuando Sai le tapó la boca.

-¿Has escuchado la expresión Shakesperiana, de mucho ruido y pocas nueces? –Sonrió.- Se aplica a ti.

-Tú pequeño… -dijo irritada, quitándose la mano del chico, lo giró, retorciéndosela sorpresivamente en la espalda.

-Eres una violenta.- Se zafó, sobándose el hombro.- Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que ir a avisar a los mayores. –Corrió para salir de la habitación.

Alarmada, Sakura lo alcanzó, abrazándolo por detrás para evitar que bajara las escaleras.

-¿De que estás hablando? ¡Eres un traidor! Primero ayudaste a Naruto y ahora quieres delatarlo.

-Se nota que eres además de fea, bastante estúpida. –Sai sonrió, soltándose otra vez de Sakura. Ella le dio una bofetada. Él se sobó, pero no demostró otra expresión.- Escucha niña tonta, sucede que allá afuera, esperando a Sasuke, estarán hombres grandes. Naruto terminará dañado, quizá hasta muerto y de todas formas se llevarán a Sasuke, ¿comprendes? Le dimos ya el tiempo suficiente para que se adelante para llegar a Sasuke, pero necesitamos mandar el apoyo para evitar daños grandes.

Sakura asintió sorprendida de la astucia del chico. Ella le dio la mano, cuando él en un gesto principesco, le ofreció tomarla. Aunque casi se desmaya del susto cuando la jaló para bajar corriendo las escaleras y trastabilló varias veces, por fortuna él se había puesto duro, y había evitado la caída.

-¡Rápido señores! Naruto se ha escapado por la ventana al campo de los Nara. –Gritó Sai, alarmándose de forma fingida, pero logrando exaltar a todos. Sakura se puso al lado del chico, aferrándose en un abrazo a sí misma.- Ella lo escuchó del propio Sasuke, se fugará con Orochimaru, y Naruto piensa tal vez irse con él.

Sakura lo vio con los ojos desencajados, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto _casi_ todo.

Minato tomó mucho aire, cuando Jiraya y Kakashi le miraron.

-Jiraya, ¿Podrías por favor ir por Itachi? –Al anciano asintió ante la petición. Vamos Kakashi.

-Pero ese niño no podía ni pararse –dijo Kakashi.

Mientras hablaban, ya estaban caminando.

-No perdemos nada con investigar. Sai, cierra todas las ventanas de la casa, no se asomen y quédense seguros. –Al salir, Minato puso llave. Se separaron el camino que se bifurcaba, Kakashi y Minato corrieron hacia el campo, Jiraya hacia la casa Uchiha.

-Tú… -llamó la atención de Sai.- ¿Por qué le ayudas a Naruto?

Sai elevó los hombros como restando importancia.

-Por que es el trabajo que me han heredado con la sangre.

Sakura frunció el seño ante la enigmática respuesta, pero prefirió no preguntar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke llegó al final, dejándose caer recostado en el pasto. Su estómago y pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, debido al sobreesfuerzo que había hecho para llegar. Miró el cielo nocturno, notando un zumbido lejano. La luna a medio llenar, parecía dar el toque perfecto a su estado de ánimo. El cielo no estaba estrellado como otras ocasiones, sino con manchones de nubes grisáceas. Aunque en la Hoja solía haber buen clima, en el otoño se enfriaba un poco.

No era algo que importara mucho, porque el frío pasaba casi desapercibido. Aunque no para las personas que no estaban cubiertas por algún suéter ligero, ni empapadas de sudor. Sasuke temblaba. De frío, de ira, resentimiento y decepción.

-¡Sasuke!

Soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor. Al sentarse rápido había conseguido lastimar su abdomen. A lo lejos, una mancha colorida se veía acercarse. Sasuke entreabrió los labios, incrédulo.

Por una parte, porque Naruto parecía brillar incluso en la noche más oscura de su vida, con esa ropa llamativa, el color de su cabello y casi juraba que podía ver sus encendidos ojos azules.

Por el otro, porque no sabía cómo despedirse de él. No después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en la tarde. Esos besos tímidos al inicio, inolvidables después, que lo habían dejado pensando en él en los momentos en que más necesitado de confort estaba.

Mientras Orochimaru le tocaba, sólo Naruto apareció en su cabeza, como el bálsamo de alivio. Cuando estaba inconciente, juró que le había escuchado, y que le había acariciado la mejilla. Al ver a Kakashi se decepcionó un poco, pero estaba bien. Naruto y su cariño por él, ahora estorbaban.

Porque era definitivo, se iría de la Hoja.

-¿A dónde te vas, bastardo estúpido?

Sasuke iba a contestar, pero Naruto se arrojó con su eterno grito de guerra sobre él. Sorprendido, Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiendo un nuevo dolor, ahora en su espalda. Abrió los ojos para reclamarle, pero otra vez, esos ojos azulados estaban llorosos por su causa.

-No te vayas, idiota.

Naruto recargó su frente en la de Sasuke, aferrando las manos a su camisa. Sasuke tragó saliva cuando, Naruto unió sus labios en un cándido roce para después convertirlo en algo más apasionado, al abrir sus labios y succionarle el inferior.

Sasuke recargó las manos en los hombros del rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

-No me toques idiota. –Se puso de lado, para darle la espalda. Tragándose su dolor, el orgullo pudo levantarlo. De pié le miró desde arriba.- ¿Crees que un pobre diablo como tú me detendría?

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló.

-¡No lo hagas por mi! –se puso en pie, girando a Sasuke para que le viera de frente.- ¿No te das cuenta de que tu hermano sufrirá mucho si te vas?

Sasuke lo regresó al piso de un puñetazo.

-No te atrevas a hablar de lo que no sabes –le gritó, con los ojos acuosos.- Entérate de una vez… ¡él no merece mas que sufrir y morir! He perdido a mis padres por su culpa, y lo único que quiero es que sufra. Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Las imágenes de Itachi cuidando de su hermanito, desde que eran pequeños, apareció como un colage en su cabeza.

-¡Estas loco Sasuke! No me importa qué tenga que hacer, pero no te dejaré ir. ¡Y menos si es con la persona que te ha herido!

-No es algo que te concierna. ¡Vete!

El zumbido que Sasuke había escuchado a lo lejos, se hacía cada vez más potente. Ambos, asustados, se dejaron caer al suelo. Habían visto helicópteros antes en ilustraciones, pero jamás uno real.

-¡Naruto! –la voz que gritaba de Minato se escuchó.

Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas, dándose cuenta de que tras el rubio mayor, venían varios hombres, incluidos Kakashi. Le dio un último puñetazo a Naruto, para dejarlo aturdido en el piso y corrió hacia el helicóptero, que no terminó de aterrizar en el suelo.

-Sasuke –gritó Naruto, miraba doble, pero intentó correr hacia él. Trastabilló varias veces.

Sasuke extendió el brazo, para poder tomar la mano que le era extendida.

Naruto se arrojó en un gran salto. Sólo rozó sus pies.

El hombre que había tomado a Sasuke, lo subió para ponerlo a salvo.

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto siguió corriendo inútilmente tras el helicóptero. Desde la ventana, Sasuke vio como la figura de Naruto se empequeñecía, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas agotado. El bosque ya no le permitía ver el cielo en su totalidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer irremediablemente por sus mejillas. Pegó su frente al suelo, hipando por el llanto.

-Naruto. –Minato también paró su trote. Se sereno para poder reconfortar a su hijo. Desesperado internamente al pensar en la reacción de Itachi. Triste por todo lo que sucedía.

Naruto no levantó la cabeza, sólo una mano.

Minato se arrodilló a su lado, tomando la mano ofrecida. La besó una vez, manteniéndola entre ambas manos. Deseaba abrazarlo, pero lo prudente sería sólo otorgar lo que Naruto deseaba para ser consolado.

No deseaba hostigarlo y ser rechazado. Naruto más que nunca le necesitaba, y no se alejaría por un error tan tonto, como olvidarse de cómo ser un padre comprensivo, en vez de uno posesivo y sobre protector. Aunque deseaba con toda su alma poder abrazarlo, besarle la cabellera y limpiar las lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos, que eran su razón de vivir y seguir creyendo, amando lo demás.

Y alguien más que quería, seguramente sufriría de esa manera o quizá peor.

-_Itachi…_

Cuando Naruto se puso en pie, y ofreció sus brazos para que le diera un abrazo, Minato no se lo negó. Caminó abrazado a la cintura de su padre.

Kakashi estaba con los otros hombres, explicando que había sido un error. Esos hombres, eran los agentes del servicio secreto encubiertos que vivían en la Hoja, y protegían a Minato y Naruto desde años atrás.

-Al parecer, Sasuke se fue por su voluntad. –Dijo despacio Kakashi. Como intentando convencerse a sí mismo y apaciguar a Naruto. Aunque sabía que no podía hacer algo al respecto.

Minato negó con la cabeza, como petición de que le dejara. Naruto primero necesitaba apaciguar y asimilar sus propios sentimientos, luego entenderlos. Es cuando les tocaría a ellos hacer su labor.

-Vamos a casa. –Empujó con suavidad a Naruto, que seguía abrazado a él, con el rostro inexpresivo, pero los ojos tristes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kakashi llevó a Sakura a casa, los padres eran un mar de lágrimas. Incluso el padre de familia. Abrazaron a su hija, que estaba llorando también. Kakashi tuvo que explicar que un amigo suyo había partido, y ella se quedó a la despedida.

Toda le gente de la Hoja se había encerrado, temerosos por los visitantes, aterrados por el helicóptero.

Kakashi se sobó las sienes, después masajeó un poco su cuello. Había sido una noche terriblemente larga y penosa.

Suspiró profundo cuando al ver a Jiraya, sabía que no todo había terminado.

El hombre mayor estaba sentado en el camino que se bifurcaba. Era donde Naruto y Sasuke, se encontraban de vez en vez para irse a la escuela. Uno en donde también a veces esperaban a Kakashi, para llegar junto con él y Sakura.

Bajo la bufanda, Kakashi sonrió tristemente. Nunca más existirían esos tiempos más allá de su memoria.

Naruto estaba recostado, con la cabeza en la pierna derecha de Jiraya.

-¿Y mi maestro?

-Ha ido a la casa Uchiha.

-Ya veo. Irá a avisarle a Itachi personalmente.

Jiraya negó con la cabeza, poniendo un gesto triste.

-Fue a despedirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minato miró en su mano el papel. Lo había escrito con su cuidadosa y perfecta caligrafía.

"_Haciendo mi camino ciudad abajo  
Caminando rápido, caras que pasan  
Y yo estoy en el límite de casa  
Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante  
Simplemente haciendo mi manera, haciendo una señal  
A través del gentío  
Y te necesito  
¡Te necesito!  
Y ahora me pregunto_

_Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo  
¿Tú crees que el tiempo me pasaría?  
Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas  
Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche"_

Como cada ocasión, pensaba deslizarla bajo su puerta esa noche. Sonrió con cierta amargura, arrugando el papel entre sus manos para mantenerlo en una de sus manos. Irónicamente, las palabras parecían haber sido pensadas para un momento como ese, y no para el que había planeado.

Él iba a dejar dormido a su hijo, entonces esta vez, en lugar de hacerlo por la puerta, deslizaría la nota por la ventana de Itachi. Él saldría, y entonces le confesaría que le había enviado todas esas notas durante esos años. Y que también rió mucho con Kakashi, su alumno y casi su hijo, le había comentado que Itachi, creía erróneamente que él era el que se las enviaba.

Caminó hasta el árbol de buganvillas que Sasuke siempre miraba, recargándose en él. Miró la casa Uchiha, y pensó en cuanto había cambiado. Como todo.

-Al parecer… fue mucho tiempo el de espera.

Minato sonrió de medio lado. Kakashi seguramente había esperado el momento oportuno para acercarse. A lo que se refería, era a la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi, esa en donde ese otoño le confesaría algo.

-El que debía ser, Kakashi. Nada más.

Kakashi suspiró, recargando el hombro en un costado del árbol, así estaba al lado de su querido maestro, pero no en su campo visual. No quería incomodarlo, pero sabía que tampoco debía estar solo. Minato tampoco quería estarlo. De haber sido así, se lo hubiera hecho saber a Kakashi, con un simple ademán.

-Es bueno cometer errores –dijo Minato, rompiendo el silencio.- Te das cuenta de cuan humano eres. –Bajó la cabeza.- Porque el dolor que se siente te lo recuerda. –Sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero también el cariño. –Se aventuró Kakashi.- Eso me lo enseñó mi maestro. Porque yo pensaba que el dolor era lo que me mantendría vivo cuando mi padre y mi mejor amigo, murieron en la guerra.

Minato elevó la cara, intentando aguantar, pero un grueso lagrimón le recorrió desde el borde del ojo, hasta la barbilla.

-Gracias… ¿Sabes? Le hice esperar años completos, hasta este otoño en especial.

-Kakashi asintió, aunque sabía que Minato no le miraba. La voz al verlo así, simplemente no le salió.

-Yo estaba esperando que Naruto cumpliera trece años. Que fuera un adolescente y entonces pudiera entender a la perfección. Dejando de ser un niño entonces… -suspiró para serenarse. Su voz volvió a ser la misma.- Entonces, el camino que tomara sería porque él lo eligió, no porque yo le di un ejemplo torcido socialmente, al tener un varón como pareja.

Miró a Kakashi, que abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Tú… le ibas a decir a Itachi que…

Minato asintió.

-Le diría que le amo. –Tragó saliva.- Estaba pensando ampliar la casa. Vivir juntos no parecía tan malo hasta hace unas horas. Por eso le hice esperar tanto. Yo quería ver si podíamos ser capaces de compartir una vida, una vez que los niños hubiesen crecido y pudieran comprenderlo.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza.

-Se fue entonces sin saberlo.

-Se fue con su abuelo.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza, aún más sorprendida.

-Jiraya le vio. Madara y él salieron juntos de la aldea. Itachi sabe quien soy y aún así ha decidido ir con aquel hombre para aliarse con él. –Los ojos azules de Minato refulgieron.- Madara aprovechó la visita de mi madre y los demás para pasar desapercibido y meterse en la aldea. Él quiere la vida de mi hijo y la mía. Nos ve como una amenaza a su puesto de poder, aunque no aceptemos el reinado en la capital. Después de todo, siempre seremos los legítimos herederos.

Se irguió, alejándose del árbol.

-No dejaré esta aldea, así seguiré protegiendo de alguna forma a Naruto. Se lo prometí a Kushina. Que la haría grande y brillante, y ayudaría aún desde un lugar como este a mi madre y otros pueblos rurales. No retiraré mis palabras, como no lo he hecho en estos años. Si no me queda el valor para sustentarlas, entonces no me quedará nada.

Elevó la cara hacia el cielo. Casi amanecía.

-Ni siquiera porque se trate de Itachi, permitiré que se le acerquen a mi hijo. Y de ser necesario… -apretó los puños.- Haré lo que tenga qué hacer.

Dejó caer la nota con uno de sus tantos pensamientos sin título en el suelo, siempre dedicadas a Itachi.

Siempre sin título para que Itachi, pudiera darle uno distinto.

Porque para Minato, su amor no podía tener un nombre, sólo sentirse.

Y ahora… sólo recordarse tal vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	12. Tan cerca, tan lejos

Ay jajajaja XD ... lo de los reviews lo decía en broma, no iba a dejar de escribir el fanfic si no recibía uwuU me basta en realidad con que al menos una persona siga leyendo; pero no por ello me deja de alegrar ver que mi chistosa amenaza ficticia rindió fruto XDDD Keita sabes que esto es sólo tuyo n-n pero lo compartes con las lectoras, neh? XDD, Gracias por dejarme su comentario a Miru (con todo y que va tristeando por ahi XD como si la dejaran a ella hahahaa), Tsunade (Con todo y que le diga estúpido a mi precioso Minato... ya después se explicara que no es que sea estúpido uwuU ya saben que aquí las cosas a veces aparentan más de lo que hay... te perdono sólo porque no has leído los capis que siguen jajajaja XD! y porque me escribes lindo XD!), Vero Uchiha (que fue de las que cayeron uwu y pensaron tal y como planee que Orochimaru le hizo algo a Sasu imbecil y al fin no XD, y me dan ganas de abrazar por opinar asi de Sai owo, sip, adoro a ese mono y nop, con Kakashi no XD tengo otras ideas para Sai); Starlaightnorain (aunque me hable feo uwu... no importa, sigue leyendo y ya masoca interna XD); Katrina Himura (supones bien, vamos a dar un saltito de algunos años, que tal? XD); Chibi Mikan (aunque se le olvide que me iba a decir uwuU); Hisoka Aneko (a quien doy un abrazote por dirigirse tan respetuosamente a mi (se me suben un poquitin los humos positivamente con eso de "Zusaku sama" OwO); Cafe Amargo (por dejarme esos reviews tan buenos uwu que me honran)

12. Tan cerca, tan lejos.

Tuvo que apretar los ojos fuertemente para evitar que la luz le diera de lleno. Tenía un codo enterrado en la espalda, pero estaba tan cómodo fuera de eso, que moverse representaba evitar el delicioso aletargamiento que caía sobre de sí. Arrugó un poco la nariz, pues sus sentidos, tanto como él, comenzaban a despertarse. Olía a sexo. Cuando abrió un poco los ojos, notó una cabellera oscura. Aún entregado al amodorramiento que le concedía el estar adormilado, se permitió acercarse un poco para poder inhalar profundamente.

Sonrió al tener el agradable calor que desprendía ese sujeto, sintiendo el abrazo que se aferró a su cintura. Entonces el rubio pasó su brazo por aquella espalda para aproximarlo más a su cuerpo. El aroma a madera combinada con tinta, se desplegaba de aquella persona. Hundió la nariz en su cabellera oscura. Sai olía deliciosamente.

Tres. Dos. Uno. Ahora sí su conciente se activo.

-¡Sai! Estúpido. –Naruto se sentó de un brinco, quitándose del –mientras estuvo dormido,- agradable abrazo.

Aún parpadeando para terminar de despertarse desde el piso, Sai se sentó para ver a Naruto que aún estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué me has tirado?

-¡Porque estabas abrazándome, fenómeno desviado!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una tercer voz.

-No tengo idea –dijo Sai, sonriendo falsamente.

-¡Que a este le va la marcha para otro lado! –Gritó Naruto.- Si no me cuido, quien sabe que me harías.

Sai sonrió, ladeando la cabeza al ponerse en pie.

-Me gusta dormir contigo, no tiene nada de malo que cada vez que lo hacemos, te abrace de vez en cuando.

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente y aunque buscó a tientas, no halló algo lo suficiente bueno para más arrojarle. Porque igual no sería muy correcto pegarle con la muchacha.

Sai decía la verdad, le gustaba dormir con Naruto, aunque no tuvieran sexo. Claro que con Naruto, se debía ser muy específico. En realidad desde niños durmieron juntos muchas ocasiones, o ellos llegaron muchas veces como esta a formar un trío con alguna señorita, pero nunca habían tenido sexo entre sí.

La muchacha que les acompañaba, tuvo que ponerse la mano en la nariz para evitar un derrame nasal. La luz que daba de la ventana tras Sai, creaba una sombra que provocaba que los músculos en el cuerpo blanquísimo del muchacho, se marcaran deliciosamente cuando se puso en pie.

-¡Tápate tus vergüenzas!, te pasas de veras. –Naruto le arrojó una almohada en la cara. (¡Por fin había hallado algo!). Sai la tomó cubriéndose el sexo. Aunque no era precisamente que a él le apenara. Se alejó un poco de si la almohada, sólo para mirarse él.

-¿Tú crees que tengo algo de lo cual avergonzarme? –Tomó la sábana, quitándosela de un jalón al cuerpo de Naruto, que lanzó un gritillo de indignación.- Me consolaré viendo que hay otras personas en peores condiciones que yo, como dice Kakashi.

-¡Cochino! –Naruto se volvió a tapar, quitando la almohada de la chica para arrojársela. Se levantó enrollándose una de las sábanas en la cintura. Fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente.

Sai y ella se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Ella sonrió tímidamente. Él falsamente.

-¿Me bañaría con ustedes, por favor?

-Que amable petición, pero no. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos anoche, estuviste muy bien mientras te compartimos. Ya te puedes ir.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar. Y lloró. Sai no se acongojo, pero fingió interesarse, ayudándole a pasarle las prendas mientras ella se las ponía.

La ducha y Naruto cantando bajo ella, hicieron el suficiente ruido para que el rubio no se enterase. Él solía despedirlas de una forma más amable. En todo caso, les hablaba de tal forma que les hacía creer que había sido la noche más especial en su vida, pero que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque se volviera a repetir dos o tres ocasiones el encuentro.

Sai tenía una forma de ser extravagante. A pesar de que vivía ahora en el pequeño apartamento de Kakashi, con la libertad que él le otorgaba, prefería quedarse casi todo el tiempo encerrado; sumergido en crear sus obras pictóricas. Sólo salía para ir a la escuela, o cuando Naruto terminaba arrastrándolo junto con Sakura, a alguna parte en especial. Pero aún así, jamás se juntaba por lo regular con los otros muchachos. Sakura solía explicarles que era muy selectivo. Naruto decía que le faltaba un tornillo.

Muy pocas personas le agradaban, pero hacía siempre lo posible por demostrar una buena cara ante el mundo. Aunque eso significara dibujar una sonrisa forzada casi todo el tiempo. Los únicos que gozaban de sus sonrisas verdaderas, eran Naruto y Sakura. Kakashi no pudo traspasar la barrera del muchacho. Tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado mucho.

Sai había adoptado inconcientemente algo de la perversión de su cuidador. Por supuesto también de Jiraya, que cuando Sai era pequeño, el hombre mayor había ido a la capital para fungir como su maestro particular, en algunos años de su vida. También absorbió un poco de la sinceridad al estilo Kakashi: directo y cínico. La diferencia es que Kakashi lograba confundir lo suficiente con su expresión y tono de voz, como para no saber si decía las cosas en broma o en serio. La gente no sabía si reírse o enfadarse. Con Sai… sólo se enfadaban la mayor parte de las veces.

Kakashi, más que considerarlo como su hijo, hermano o simplemente apreciado alumno, sólo le veía como su discípulo. Se limitó a protegerse a sí mismo, mirándolo como aquel que sería el sucesor de su padre Obito; se encargaría de servir a la familia Namikaze y más específicamente, su labor sería custodiar y aconsejar a Naruto. Tal y como se dedicó fielmente la familia secundaria del clan Uchiha, durante generaciones.

Principalmente se encargaba de enseñarle lo básico para ser servil con los Namikaze, pues se dedicaría en adelante a cuidar de Naruto. Un poco de ciencias y humanidades, práctica de distintos tipos de arte marcial, política y sociedad, teorías sobre guerra y paz. Lo repletaba de libros, le daba lo necesario como vestimenta y alimentos, le hacía ir a la escuela; en cuanto a lo demás, lo dejaba ser. O dejar de ser.

Su encierro antes de llegar a la Hoja, se vio reforzado por su propia renuncia a ser sociable ante aquella costumbre. E incentivado por la enorme cantidad de libros que Kakashi le daba, para suplir el tiempo de enseñanza que no pasaría con él. Eso lo había llevado a ser inocente en muchas cosas; como por ejemplo, en la incapacidad para demostrar ciertos tipos de sentimientos. Por la otra, su sinceridad sobrepasaba los límites, llegando a ser terriblemente hiriente además de ser cínico. No por maldad, sino por no saber interactuar suficiente con las personas, como para saber que la verdad al ser dicha sin tacto no siempre es mala, pero incomoda. O enoja al decirse en voz alta.

Desde que Naruto descubrió con una compañerita de la escuela, que el sexo era una cosa extraordinaria, no dudó en comentarle a Sai sus impresiones. Tras esos tres años, ellos habían convivido lo suficiente para tener ese tipo de confianzas, al grado de compartir incluso sus experiencias sexuales en los relatos de confesión.

Sai insistió siempre en que los amigos debían ser unidos y compartir. Porque el moreno tenía los profundos ideales en cuanto a sentimientos como amistad, amor, paz, entre muchos otros, que había leído innumerables veces en libros de psicología, superación personal y novelas de todo tipo. Naruto, bajo las enseñanzas pervertidas de Jiraya y Kakashi, aceptó la inocente idea, transformándolo en algo al estilo depravado de ellos: compartían a las chicas.

Por supuesto, con la discreción suficiente que se podría tener en una aldea que ya no era tan pequeña en ningún aspecto, para que los adultos no se enfadaran (cuando tomaban a sus hijas), o se metieran en lo que no les incumbía (como podía pasar con la autoridad de ciertas personas sobre ellos).

Una vez, Kakashi los había encontrado. Se quedó parado en la puerta, con su pose desgarbada y el cuello un poco hacia enfrente, como si intentara adivinar la forma que tenía el nudo que habían tomado los tres cuerpos en _su_ cama, la chica estaba en medio de los dos muchachos. A Naruto, se le había metido en la cabeza tener la _aventura_ en la cama de alguien que representaba autoridad par él, pero no se atrevería jamás a hacerlo en la de su papá.

Aunque Naruto estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón del miedo, Sai sonrió con su respiración acelerada. La muchacha pedía que la soltaran, totalmente apenada, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Naruto. Kakashi levantó su mano para disculparse, sonrió; se fue no sin antes dejar la instrucción de que cambiaran las sábanas al acabar. La muchacha y Naruto se quedaron boquiabiertos. Sai sugirió continuar. Kakashi les prestó la casa después, pidiendo que sólo le avisaran cuando iban a ocuparla para algo así cada vez. Naruto prefirió no saber si era para espiarlos, o darles libertad.

Esta vez, Minato había salido unos días a la aldea vecina a arreglar asuntos, así que tenían libre la casa. Naruto podía usar su habitación tan ruidosamente como quisiera, también sin tener que ayudar a ninguna señorita a escapar por la ventana, para que su amado y respetado padre no se enterase.

El de cabellos oscuros entró en la ducha. Naruto lo miró mal, dándole la espalda, pero no renegó cuando el muchacho se metió con él bajo la regadera. Sai siempre se le quedaba mirando bajo la cintura, y solía burlarse de que tenía supuestamente el pene pequeño. Eso no era precisamente cierto, pero Sai estaba… _"mejor equipado"_

-Cállate.

-No dije nada.

-Pero ibas a decir algo sobre mi pene.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar en realidad al respecto. –Dijo con su sonrisa falsa, haciendo alusión a lo _poco_ que _abarcaba_ el tema.

-¡No la tengo pequeña! es sólo que lo que tú traes colgando ahí es… una… grosería.

Sai bajó la vista, preguntándose exactamente a qué se refería. Es vedad que su miembro era más grande que el de Naruto, pero no entendía a qué hacía alusión. Nunca era muy bueno con los modismos que usaban la mayoría de los jóvenes.

-¿Te consolaría si te digo que tienes unas nalgas excelentemente formadas? –sonrió.

Naruto lanzó un chillidillo de indignación, tapándose con las manos.

-¿Ves? No alcanzas a abarcarlas. –continuó Sai, intentando ser halagador.

Naruto, sonrojado hasta las orejas, le tomó los hombros arrinconándolo de un empujón. Salió de la ducha envolviéndose en la cintura una toalla.

-Insisto, estar contigo a solas es un peligro. –Se sentó en el retrete que estaba tapado, como pensando en algo.

Sai arrugó el entrecejo pensativo, ladeando el rostro. No comprendía porque Naruto se molestara en que se le dijera la verdad, o que se enojara por un halago amistoso. Tampoco comprendía la razón que le dijera desviado u homosexual, cuando estuvo presente varias ocasiones en que estaba con una chica, entre otras muchas cosas, que serían aún un misterio para él.

Naruto y Sai, habían terminado por encamarse con todas las damas de La Hoja. E incluso haber repetido a solas o acompañados.

-¡Naruto! –dijo la voz de ella, gritando armoniosamente desde afuera de la casa.

Claro, sólo les faltaba una. Haruno Sakura.

-¡Pronto! Más rápido. –Naruto tomó la toalla más cercana, envolviendo a Sai con ella. Él sólo levantó las manos para dejarse hacer. La toalla se empapó en segundos, porque Naruto estaba tan apresurado por cubrirles, que dejó la regadera abierta. Sai se quedó parpadeando aún bajo el agua, con la toalla pegada en la mitad del cuerpo que cubría. Naruto había salido del baño, con su toalla humedecida pues él no se mojó tanto, corriendo de aquí a allá, intentando poner un poco de orden en aquél hoyo negro que era su habitación.

Quitó las sábanas sucias, escondiéndolas debajo de la cama; puso como pudo un cobertor sobre ella. Abrió la ventana, ayudando con los brazos a que entrara aire. Escurriendo, Sai salió de la ducha que había cerrado previamente, quedándose en el borde de la puerta entre la habitación y el baño particular, viendo como Naruto quitaba ropa del piso, para amontonarla en otro lado. Todo seguía igual de tirado.

-¡La chica!... ¿Dónde escondiste a la chica?

Sai sonrió.

-No la escondí, le dije que se fuera.

Naruto se puso la mano en el pecho y suspiró aliviado. Extendió el brazo para elevar el dedo pulgar a Sai.

No es que Sakura, a través de sus amigas, no supiera de las movidas de sus queridos amigos, pero ellos le guardaban respeto. Al menos el que podían ofrecer ese par. Es por esa razón que les gustaba fingir que ella no sabía nada, y ella aunque les miraba de soslayo, y les llamaba constantemente pervertidos –además de que les pegaba a menudo por ello,- le gustaba hacerse la desentendida.

Naruto le dio la espalda, intentando ordenar un poco más y buscarse ropa limpia. De paso algo que Sai pudiera ponerse.

-Lo bueno es que este año crecí mucho. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te quedabas en casa y papá te ofrecía cambiarte?; Te ponías mi ropa. ¡Eras tan chistoso!, mis camisas te quedaban de ombligueras, y mis pantalones de pantaloncillos cortos. –Pareció parar para pensar.- Yo creo que de ahí se te quedó el usar las camisas tan cortitas cuando estás en los labores del campo, o te pones con Kakashi a practicar las artes marciales esas. ¡De veras!

Sai no contestó. Naruto, mientras hablaba se había puesto un pantalón holgado color negro, y una camiseta anaranjada oscura con dibujos negros. A la falta de respuesta, giró la cabeza. Sai no estaba. Y Sakura ya no estaba tocando la puerta.

-¡Serás idiota!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero el grito femenino indignado y el sonido de algo –o más precisamente alguien, su actual mejor amigo,- estrellándose estruendosamente con los muebles, le hizo saber que era tarde para apurarse.

Bajó un poco los hombros al ver cómo Sakura, estaba del otro lado de la habitación, con esa especie de aura asesina que a veces la envolvía. Les daba la espalda, cubriéndose los ojos.

-¡Ese cerdo!

Sai estaba en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas que hacían que por la naturaleza de la caída la toalla le cubriera los genitales. Se sobaba la mejilla.

-Yo sólo pensé en abrirle rápido a esta frontuda grosera. –dijo con tranquilidad.

Naruto tembló. Y la casa entera también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás listo?

La puerta se entreabrió. La penumbra se iluminó ligeramente, para dar paso recto a la luz hasta la silla del fondo. El hombre sentado en ella, recargaba los codos en las rodillas, las manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro, entreabrió sus ojos tan oscuros como la penumbra de unos instantes antes.

-Si. –Tras la breve respuesta, se puso en pie. Su gabardina hizo un sonido al extenderse y rozar contra la madera de la silla. El otro hombre moreno en la puerta dibujó una media sonrisa. Vestido de esa manera, Itachi lucía no sólo imponente, sino con aire aristocrático. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Madara lo paró un segundo.

Itachi frunció el seño cuando el otro hombre, le tomó su fina corbata de seda escarlata, pero Itachi no se movió ni un ápice. Madara acomodó con lentitud el nudo.

-Siempre has sido mi nieto favorito, y no sólo por ser hijo de Fugaku. –Pasó las manos por los hombros, como sacudiendo basura inexistente. –Sino porque has sido un magnífico ser toda tu vida.

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada. Era de la poca gente que podía con una mirada tan dura y penetrante, como la de Uchiha Madara.

-Sé que lo soy. – Dejó el enigma de si sabía que era el favorito, o de ser tan _magnífico. _

Se hizo un paso atrás, inclinándose en una reverencia de respeto y despedida momentánea. Lo único que hizo ruido, fueron sus ligeras respiraciones. Itachi no hacía sonido ni siquiera al caminar. Madara sonrió.

Al final del pasillo, se encontraría una escalera por la que ascendería. Entonces Itachi, llegaría hasta las puertas del consejo del país de Fuego. Uno para el que trabajaba ahora como asistente personal y representante de Madara.

A pesar de que detestaban a Madara, su posición por nacimiento no le pudo ser negada. El consejo, desconfiado y honestamente asustado, siempre tenía cuidado con ese hombre, que sabían quería el poder total. Aunque tuviera que arrebatarlo a los Namikaze.

El señor del país de fuego había caído en las mentiras de Madara. Viejo y enfermo, lo había convertido en depositario de su confianza. Jamás se quedaba a solas con él, pero si era alguien demasiado cercano, para terror del consejo.

Itachi había sido lo suficiente astuto, como para granjearse un lugar de respeto gracias a la elocuencia de sus palabras, su imagen impecable y una actitud intachable. Los miembros del consejo estaban convencidos de que les sería de gran utilidad. Itachi era un arma excelsa y poderosa en contra del propio Madara. Lo aceptaron gradualmente entre ellos.

Itachi jugaba un doble papel. Por un lado, le informaba a Madara de lo que hablaba el consejo, muchas cosas de las que se hubieran limitado a tocar en la presencia de ese hombre. Por el otro, hablaba al consejo de algunas ideas de Madara, pero siempre sin lograr perjudicarlo lo suficiente como para que lo removieran, o descubrieran y entonces pudiera dejar él mismo de tener ese puesto privilegiado, como su representante en el consejo.

Era peligroso, pero necesario. Y ninguna de las dos partes, sabía realmente de qué lado estaba. Pero ambos preferían tener el beneficio de la duda, con tal de tener esa mente brillante en sus filas.

Madara, por su parte intentaba introducir algunas ideas en el hombre enfermo que era rey, pero jamás llegaban a consumarse, así que cambió de táctica. Había conseguido alejarlo lo suficiente de Tsunade, que se limitaba a ser gobernar la capital. Había consolidado su posición como partidario de los Namikaze, al negar a su propio clan, el cual ahora estaba básicamente extinto; convirtiéndose también en una especie de amigo confidencial del rey, así no le hablaba de política, pero se acercaba más a ese hombre.

Madara sentía que dentro de poco, tendría todo en su poder. Si Itachi lograba seguir haciendo tan bien su parte con el consejo manejando sus mentes, y Madara la suya con el rey tomando su confianza y gradualmente, algún próximo día tendría su lugar. Esa por supuesto, era sólo la primer parte. La segunda parte del plan era Itachi mismo. Él debía ser el sucesor directo de Madara en el trono. Nadie más merecedor que la otra mente más brillante entre los Uchiha. No antes, sino después. Ellos superaban en todo aspecto a los Namikaze. Eran un clan tan antiguo y magnífico como para merecer todo lo que pensaba, se les había arrebatado desde hace tantos años.

Ni Fugaku, ni los descendientes del propio hermano de Madara, que servían tan fielmente a los Namikaze, eran considerados por él lo suficientemente dignos para tener la sucesión de algo por lo que había luchado tanto. Por tanto eso ponía a Itachi, en la posición como heredero tras la muerte del rey, que supuestamente llegado ese momento, entonces sería Madara Uchiha. E Itachi estaba conciente de que Madara estaba convirtiéndolo en el archirival directo de Minato.

Itachi suspiró profundamente, sacando con esa exhalación parte de su frustración. No podía hablarlo con nadie. Estaba siempre en el borde del filo de una navaja, un paso en falso y estaría cortado en mil pedazos. Y aunque muchas veces estaba deseándolo con vehemencia, no podía darse ese lujo. No sin antes salvar a su hermano pequeño.

A pesar de que había visto a Orochimaru en el consejo, se limitó estrictamente a hablar limitadas ocasiones con él, -sólo por ser muy necesario-, acerca de asuntos políticos. Orochimaru ahora tenía todo el derecho legal sobre Sasuke, y mientras los pocos Uchiha estuvieran bajo la mira, no podía hacer un movimiento que delatara el deseo del bienestar de su hermano, que había hecho entender con su actitud, que estaba de acuerdo en quedarse con aquel hombre espeluznante.

El que Fugaku hubiera cedido a su hijo de aquella manera a alguien como Orochimaru, no sólo había causado revuelo, sino acrecentado desconfianza en aquel clan. Muerto su padre, ni siquiera por ser Madara el abuelo, o Itachi el hermano, podía eliminarse el hecho de que Fugaku, en vida, hubiera cedido legalmente a Sasuke.

Itachi se sentó. Por fin la pesada reunión terminó, ahora estaba solo en su apartamento, y podía darse el lujo de ser débil. Únicamente ante sí mismo.

Se desabrochó la corbata lanzándola a un extremo de la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos, descalzándose. Su alfombra era de pelo alto y grueso, pero más suave que el pasto. Movió sus dedos uno por uno, restregando luego las plantas de los pies en la alfombra. Como le había enseñado Minato, que le ayudaba a relajarse en el pasado. Se echó hacia atrás, recargando espalda y cabeza en el sofá. Ocultó la cara entre las manos.

Si Itachi se notaba insistente en recuperar a su hermano, entonces podría tener sobre él también desconfianza, y perdería el lugar que había logrado. Uno demasiado conveniente para derribar a Orochimaru con mayor facilidad, y recuperar a Sasuke aunque no quisiera regresar con él. Porque seguramente a Madara no le importaría, y era entonces el único familiar legalmente con derechos sobre su persona. Sasuke aún era menor de edad, e Itachi su hermano mayor.

Tiempo atrás se habían encontrado mientras Orochimaru, lucía a su nueva adquisición en una fiesta de gente importante. En el jardín un poco más a solas, Sasuke le había escupido literalmente en la cara que no iría con él y la cantidad de odio que tenía hacia su persona. Aunque tenía el corazón destrozado ante la negativa, Itachi tuvo que guardar todo el aplomo necesario. Kabuto había sostenido a Sasuke, que intentó echársele encima. Itachi sonrió con frialdad y le dio la espalda, diciendo que regresaría cuando Sasuke, estuviera listo para realmente ser algo en la vida y pudiera compararse un poco con él.

Otro asunto que le pesaban eran sus padres, y en sí, todo el clan que de la nada, supuestamente había sufrido su extinción. Algunos dijeron que era porque al ser parte de la policía se habían encontrado con muchos enemigos corruptos, los más arriesgados hablaban de que los propios aliados que estaban con el clan Uchiha, se habían hartado de el dominio que ellos ejercían sobre otros clanes menores, y partidarios de sus ideales que no eran dichos en voz alta.

Cuando por boca de Madara, se enteró en La Hoja que habían muerto, su mente comenzó a trabajar. Pudo haber sido el consejo, u Orochimaru. Incluso la propia Tsunade. Poco importaba. Aceptó ir a la capital para saber la verdad, pero en cuanto se enteró que Orochimaru había ido por Sasuke, en cuanto abrió la habitación y no le encontró, supo que no lo recuperaría fácilmente. Ahora él estaba ahí. Y no para vengarlos, sino para descubrir la verdad.

Estaba trabajando para Madara por conveniencia, no por convicción. Lo odiaba. Pero él podría conseguirle realmente un lugar desde donde pudiera ascender gracias a su inteligencia. Para mirarles desde arriba como ahora, aunque por papeles diplomáticos estuviera en un cargo menor a ellos. Madara supuestamente estaba intentando intervenir en el consejo, haciendo planes para ayudar a recuperar a Sasuke. Por eso se fue con él. Itachi sabía que sólo la mitad de sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de intentarlo. Madara se aprovechaba de la situación, Itachi lo sabía, y no podía ni quería evitarlo. Porque le era de utilidad.

Se puso en pie andando lentamente de un lado a otro, con la cabeza abajo.

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, empuñando las manos. No había ido ahí por sus padres. No luego de la ausencia de Sasuke, que hizo se le figurara un vacío insondable en la habitación. De cierta forma, por más cruel y frío que sonara, el que sus padres y sus partidarios no estuvieran con vida, era una preocupación menos, y sobre todo… ahora su hermanito tenía un peligro menos con lo cual cargar. Proteger a Sasuke era su prioridad, y descubrir a los asesinos de sus padres, y demás familiares, era lo que sabía tarde o temprano estaría en proceso.

Incluso no le costó trabajo pensar que quizá había sido el propio Madara. Fugaku y todos sus seguidores en derrocar el gobierno, estaban estorbándole por una parte. Por la otra, si eliminaba una pieza más, entonces habría menos sucesores probables. Sin el hermano de Madara, sin Fugaku, ni Obito, sus primos o esposas… Itachi era el siguiente sucesor, al menos, el directo de Madara, y quitando a la segunda familia principal del camino, entonces Itachi no tenía tampoco trabas ni peligros latentes.

Estrelló su puño en contra del vidrio. Recargó la frente en su mano, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Había agarrado el margen de la ventana con ambas manos para recargarse, apretándole con fuerza. Los vidrios comenzaron a clavarse en las palmas, pero a él, en lugar de importarle que estuviera dañándose, de alguna forma tenía la necesidad de sentir dolor físico. Uno que mitigara un poco el dolor mental y emocional que estaba viviendo cada día de su vida. Necesitaba sentirse vivo.

-Minato…

Se mordió la lengua, regañándose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir. Realmente con la única persona que se había sentido seguro y en paz, había sido con ese hombre. La Hoja, su arrozal, esa familia que aparentemente lo había adoptado, había sido su paraíso personal.

-Triste historia la mía. –Susurró, sonrió con nostalgia. Se separó con lentitud de la ventana, sintiendo como lentamente de sus manos se desencajaban los vidrios más largos, que se quedaron pegados en el borde de la ventana. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas, que goteaban en el suelo, creando también un río rojizo diminuto sobre sus pies descalzos.

La única luz que alumbraba su apartamento, era una lámpara de poca intensidad. La oscuridad que le había acompañado tantos años en su juventud, antes de que apareciera ese hombre rubio como el sol, cuyos ojos eran su cielo, había regresado otra vez. Y no se molestaba en el detalle de guardar apariencias fuera de sí mismo, ensombreciendo sus lugares para meditar en silencio y oscuridad.

Se quitó la camisa, rompiéndola en tiras largas para envolverse las manos. Los últimos minutos se había dedicado a quitarse con sus cortas uñas, los pequeños trozos de vidrio que tenía en las manos. Sabía que aún tenía astillas, pero por el momento no estaba de ánimo para poder quitárselas. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia la lámpara.

Sonrió un poco, recordando aquella vez que Minato, recién conociéndolo con esa naturalidad tan suya había metido el dedo de Itachi, dentro de su suave y deliciosa boca. Todo por un diminuto corte de un cuchillo, por su torpeza al cocinar. Y no había sido la única vez. Minato le había cuidado cuando se enfermó, y siempre que se lastimaba era quien le curaba las heridas. Incluso fue el bálsamo que mitigó el dolor por un tiempo las de su corazón.

Volteó las manos, recargando esta vez la frente en el dorso y no mancharse la cara.

-_Ahora mismo estoy realmente enfermo_… -Estaba seguro. La contaminación de personas que eran corruptas, las mentiras, los engaños. El peso de la presión familiar, política y social. - … _¿Por qué no me pudiste inyectar un poco mas de tu suero de olvido y vida que me pudiera curar?_

Sus labios temblaron, tuvo que suspirar otra vez. Pensó firmemente que para Minato, en el fondo nunca había sido nadie. ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que le amaba? Miró sus manos otra vez, pensando en que habían sangrado bastante.

-Creo… que necesito una transfusión. –Ironizó; dejó las muñecas recargadas en las rodillas, con las manos colgando. Miró hacia el techo_.- Una para mi corazón que está en verdad enfermo… para poder tener fuerzas para luchar una vez más_. –Sonrió con ironía. Él no estaba pensando en sangre. Sino en _amor._

-Pero para ti… -susurró casi sin voz, miró de nuevo hacia la única luz de la habitación, con la vista perdida, como si viera algo muy lejano.- _Para ti, Minato… nunca fui nada_. –Suspiró.- ¡_Si no me hubieras usado! Fueron años completos en que lo permití. A pesar de que te amaba tanto, nunca pude confiar por eso en ti. Te necesite entonces, y ahora te necesito tanto…pero no puedo si eres así._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La colección de paquetes con pies, en la que se había convertido ese hombre rubio, trastabilló cuando alguien se le atravesó. Miró por un costado, descubriendo a una ancianita que lo veía con su dulce rostro acongojado. El rubio había tirado sus bolsas con alimentos, y se habían regado las verduras en el piso. Kakashi bajó sus cajas de papeles y bolsas de compras. Se levantó un poco el cubre bocas, soplando para quitarse los cabellos dorados que le habían caído en el rostro. Ayudó a la anciana a recoger sus bolsas, y las subió sobre sus paquetes. La llevó hasta su casa.

Cansado, casi temblándole las piernas, caminó de nuevo a la avenida, pero parecía que ningún taxi quería hacer la parada. Se animó entonces a caminar varios metros hasta la próxima parada del autobús, y pisó algo que hizo un quejido exagerado.

El gato –casi negro en su totalidad, hay que agregar,- le dio un arañazo en el tobillo, trastabilló para no romperle la pata al animalito al poner todo su peso en su pie, tiró sus paquetes de cajas y las bolsas. Tardó alrededor de media hora en evitar que el viento se las llevara, los transeúntes –que maldijo porque nadie le ayudó- no les pisaran y meterlas aunque fuese desordenado en las cajas. No hay que olvidar que lo que había comprado, ahora ya no estaba en tan buenas condiciones.

Se quejó audiblemente en un jadeo. Retomó su camino y llegó por fin a la avenida principal. Ahí no se negaron a subirle. Su cubre bocas le estaba haciendo sudar al regresarle su propio aliento. Subió todas sus cajas, y él se sentó en la parte de enfrente. Al taxi se le poncho un neumático. Una lagrimita se asomó en el rostro de Kakashi. La tarde se estaba yendo más rápido de lo común, al menos para él. Pero por fin, había podido llegar al hotel.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –El hombre de cabello oscuro lo miró con fiereza. Sus ojos azules se habían entrecerrado, mostrándose amenazador. Esa no era una mirada. Según Kakashi era _La Mirada._

-Es que… tuve que ayudarle a una ancianita. Se me atravesó un gato negro y tú sabes que dan mala suerte y…

-¡Ya basta Kakashi! Esas excusas me las das desde que eras un niño. No puedo creer que para colmo ahora las juntes todas.

La ceja de Kakashi se curvó hacia abajo, e intentó una sonrisa.

-Pero es que esta vez es en serio.

-Si, claro. Dame eso.

El hombre de cabello negro le quitó la mitad de los paquetes, dejándole entrar. Kakashi decidió que de todas formas, había dicho las suficientes mentiras por sus retrasos, para que no le creyeran y lo tomó como su castigo. Aunque no por eso dejaría de hacerlo.

Tras dejar las cajas y paquetes al lado de la mesa, comenzaron a revisarlos y ordenarlos. Minato se rascó la cabeza.

-Si la mueve tanto, se le caerá la peluca.

-Pica. –Se rascó con ambas manos.- Sólo a Jiraya se le ocurren estás cosas… ¡y a mi hacerle caso!

Kakashi sonrió bajo el cubre bocas, asintiendo con su rubia cabeza.

-Pero no negará que por primera vez, una de sus disparatadas ideas fue buena. Nadie nos ha reconocido hasta el momento.

Minato suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-De todas formas hay más de mil gentes viviendo en esta ciudad. Nos perderíamos entre ellos.

Kakashi siguió trabajando en los papeles, como si nada en el mundo importara.

-Con su personalidad maestro, ni aunque midiera diez centímetros menos dejaría de llamar la atención. –El tono de voz era despreocupado, pero Minato, a pesar de ello sabía que hablaba en serio. Agradeció internamente la admiración de su ex alumno.

-¿Son todos los papeles que te dio Shizune?

-Si. Es bastante competente. –Kakashi cerró los ojos, poniendo su ojito feliz.- Me parece que ya sé porque funciona tan bien todo esto, con su ayuda y un gobernante competente.

Minato lo miró con odio fingido, después se carcajeó, asintiendo.

-En verdad, Shizune es el más grande apoyo de mi madre. Y ella cada vez está despertando más. Quizá porque mi abuelo está cercano a la muerte y ha tenido que madurar cada día con los golpes de la vida.

-Me refería a usted. –Dijo el del cubre bocas. Minato elevó la vista de los papeles, Kakashi seguía sonriendo.- A pesar de la distancia, Shizune se ha encargado de enviarle los asuntos más importantes, y usted los resuelve con una mano en la cintura.- Kakashi siguió con los papeles.- Con todo respeto, Shizune es una excelente secretaria para ti. Y tu madre tiene un gran carisma, como para ser tu porta imagen y representante.

Minato negó con la cabeza, tornando su rostro serio. Con su humildad latente ante su discípulo, sentía que Kakashi le estaba dando mucho crédito inmerecido.

-Quiero mucho a mi madre y sé que necesita mi apoyo. Por eso le ayudo de vez en cuando con estos asuntos.

Kakashi sonrió, sabiendo que la conversación se daba por terminada. Minato no permitiría que el trabajo de su madre fuese desprestigiado, aunque él era quien llevara gran parte de la verdad. Aunque no le dijera a ella que le quería, se lo demostraba ayudándola aunque no hacía precisamente la voluntad de Tsunade. Minato, desde la Hoja era ocultamente quien prácticamente llevaba las riendas de la capital. Y por tanto del país de Fuego. Pero había prometido a su esposa que se quedaría en la Hoja, y ayudaría desde abajo a los demás pueblos pequeños y aldeas con su mente maravillosa. Como también lo había estado haciendo.

No se aprovecharía del poder como príncipe que tenía, ni usaría el reino mismo para cubrir esa ambición. A pulso y por su propio esfuerzo, Minato se había ganado a la gente de la Hoja, se había colocado como su gobernante, había hecho crecer la aldea hasta convertirla en el centro importante de comercio y cultura en el que se había transformado. Y sobre todo al intercambiar con ellas, había impulsado a aldeas no sólo del país de Fuego, sino de otros países que ahora le reconocían.

Minato sonrió de la nada. Kakashi y Jiraya siempre habían estado ahí, simplemente para apoyarlo. Kakashi prometía mucho en la gran ciudad. No sólo pudo haber sido un ilustre maestro, sino también parte del consejo, con o sin Minato ocupando la sucesión del trono. Pero Kakashi simplemente era así. Displicente y natural. El día en que Kushina y Minato tomaron sus maletas y subieron al avión, Kakashi llegó con su mochila dos días después a la Hoja.

-Dijiste que llegaste porque te habías perdido en el camino de la vida. –Dijo Minato. Kakashi lo miró sin entender.- Y nunca me sentí más feliz de que fueras un mentiroso.

Kakashi parpadeó sin entender, pero le regresó la sonrisa a su maestro. En silencio siguieron con los papeles.

-Maestro. –Captó la atención de Minato.- ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?

-¿El qué?

-Que la amabas. –Kakashi seguía mirando los papeles, ordenándolos con su aburrimiento habitual.

Minato entreabrió los labios. La pregunta había llegado de forma inesperada. Dejó los papeles en la mesa, y sus manos sobre ellos.

-¡Convertí a esa mujer en mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo! Renuncié a la ensoñada vida de príncipe, incluso a hablar por un año entero con mi madre. Es verdad que elegí por otro lado, sobresalir por mí mismo sólo impulsado por mis promesas hacia ella, y la criaturita que me regaló. ¿Qué mas prueba de que la amaba? –Minato sonrió hermosamente. Kakashi le miró serio.

-Kushina era una mujer excepcional, al grado de que incluso llamaba la atención a alguien como yo, a quien siempre le han gustado los hombres.

Minato recordó el día en que la conoció. La vio con su hermoso cabello largísimo y pelirrojo, fuera del edificio, discutiendo y forcejeando con los guardaespaldas. Ella hizo lo que ninguna persona se había atrevido. Se presentó al edificio de gobierno, con ese carácter fuerte y honesto, exigiendo hablar con la representante o el consejo. Una mujer casi analfabeta, que era poco aceptada en su pueblo, por la forma de ser de su carácter. Abierto, libre, apasionado y el hecho de que jamás se daba por vencida. Los hombres de la Hoja se acobardaron, no atreviéndose a visitar la capital en nombre de los demás aldeanos. El Tercer gran gobernante de la Hoja, no tuvo más que aceptar que ella se fuera con un acompañante que apenas si figuró en el proceso. Entregó una copia hecha a mano de su pliego petitorio a toda persona que hallaba, y comenzó una especie de movimiento que al principio nadie escuchaba, pero que en poquísimos meses hacía repercusión tras bambalinas.

Minato terminó prendado de esa mujer y la llevó con su madre. Y aunque ella no la aceptó, Minato terminó yéndose como voluntario a la Hoja para atender a los enfermos de ese pueblo pobre. Fundó la academia para enseñar a los pequeños y a los adultos que no sabían leer. Según Minato, leer y escribir era importante: la sabiduría les permitiría tener cierto poder. Con su bondad natural y constante esfuerzo, con duro trabajo en los campos, en la escuela y en el consultorio, Minato se había ganado la confianza del tercero, y de pronto a sus numerosas labores, se anexo el ser su asistente personal. Ante el hecho de ser un pueblo casi perdido y arruinado, el propio tercero no sabía que se trataba del mismísimo príncipe de la capital, hasta varios años después. El hombre decidió proteger a su benevolente príncipe, manteniéndolo en secreto. Uno que básicamente se llevó a la tumba aquella mujer con la que se entendía sin palabras, había muerto, aunque tiempo después por el propio crecimiento de la aldea, la identidad de Minato fuese un secreto a voces. Y con ella murió también la sonrisa verdadera de Minato.

-Pero no todas las personas son educadas de la misma manera ni son iguales. –Continuó Kakashi.- No todos entienden con acciones nada más. ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona lucha mucho en ir en contra de la corriente, pero no lo logra del todo?, ¿Y qué si alguien fue educado de una forma en que las actitudes deben ser reforzadas con palabras?, ¿o si piensan que sólo les das cosas, porque le enseñaron que sólo se deben de dar premios cuando hacen algo bien que agrada a sus superiores?

Minato frunció el seño, sabiendo qué rumbo tenía la conversación.

-Lo que tengas que decir, hazlo.

-Nunca le dijiste a Itachi que lo amabas. Y ahora estás en la misma ciudad que él, no vas y le dices. –La voz era monótona, como si realmente no le importara lo que decía, aunque en el fondo era todo lo contrario.- Y todos los días de estos años, tienes esa sonrisa forzada que lastima al propio Naruto, a quien se supone deseas proteger. Y a quien por cierto, tampoco le has dicho que lo quieres. ¿Es porque son hombres?

Minato sonrió un poco, para después carcajearse. A Kakashi se le cayeron los papeles de las manos ante la sorpresa. No dijeron nada más, porque Kakashi pensó que lo prudente era no preguntar en ese momento. Buena elección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi se terminó de sacar las astillas de vidrio, vendando sus manos. Se arregló con ropa limpia, preparándose para el encargo del consejo. Tomó un par de guantes negros de piel de su cajonera, se los pondría en el aeropuerto para evitar que se hicieran especulaciones sobre sus heridas. Tenía que recoger al gobernante de la ciudad de la Arena, capital del país de la Roca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos ya, Kakashi. No creo que el piloto del avión nos vaya a esperar, menos si le decimos una de tus excusas.

-Si, si, ya voy.

Kakashi suspiró, colgándose las bolsas en los brazos, que eran regalos para Jiraya, Naruto y algunos de sus amigos, cortesía de Minato, y también unos cuantos para Iruka, cortesía de Kakashi incitado –por no decir obligado,- por Minato; tomo la mitad de las cajas.

Subieron al taxi. Kakashi miró el reloj en su muñeca, insistiendo que era muy temprano. Minato era extremadamente puntual, al grado incluso de llegar siempre antes de la hora citada. Así que no pudo refutarle nada. Una orden era una orden, aunque la dieran con una encantadora sonrisa, que aseguraba aniquilación con la mirada enojada, si no se cumplía el cometido antes de ser borrada la sonrisa.

Kakashi se acomodó el cabello, recordando que bajo esa masa de lacio pelo rubio, estaba su despeinada melena grisácea. Y por primera vez extraño algo que le solía importar mas bien poco.

Contrario a la Hoja, en la capital no era extraño ver un rubio porque había gente de todas partes. Después de todo, la capital de Fuego, era básicamente el ombligo del mundo desde que se ganó la guerra, y se convirtieron en la primera potencia mundial. Realmente hubieran podido tener el mundo en sus manos, y manejarlo a su antojo. Pero el soberano actual, había decidido que los tiempos de paz eran mejores y la autenticidad de los pueblos residía en su identidad. Permitió que la mayoría de las ciudades se recuperaran, conservando su propia independencia y autonomía. No sin estar íntimamente relacionados en cuanto a comercio y política se refería, recordando su posición fuerte y dominante. Así eran los Namikaze, aunque con el tiempo y el exceso de poder, el abuelo de Minato hubiese cambiado.

-Déjate ese cabello y agarra bien los paquetes, no quiero que se desordenen. Mi hijo estará ansioso de tener sus obsequios, así que no te perdonaremos si no tomamos hoy mismo el avión, vamos al aeropuerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	13. Sueños en la capital de fuego

Pues trayendo un nuevo capítulo n-n (y contestando rápido reviews).

Gracias por leer Tsunade (si, incluso las personas inteligentes hacen cosas locas y a veces hasta tontas por amor, para muestra basta Minato, jo... cambiando el tema respondo a tu pregunta, si, en el manga hace 2 veces alución Sai, al pene pequeño de Naruto y en cuanto a lo último eh... lo dejaré en incógnira por el momento). Akai (me basta con que leeas aunque no me dejes opinión, pero te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de hacerlo; soy cruel y dejo que pasen todas estas cosas en la hitoria porque si no... no sería interesante, jeje), Polyo-yasha (lei el review uwuU me halaga que lo hayas leído de golpe, que bueno que te gusto, espero sigas la historia), Vero (no, Kakashi no se quedará con Sai, tengo planes importantes para nuestro morenazo, y Kakashi... bueno es simplemente Kakashi XD), Miru (lo siento, tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver si aparecen otra vez o no los de la arena jo jo), Cafe (cito) amargo (Pues que esperabas? Naruto crece ene ste fic desde pequeñisimo con Jiraya y Kakashi, y Sai está influenciado también por ellos desde pequeño XD, si comunmente eran pervertidos, imaginate asi... ¿a dónde fuiste? cuentame uwu soy curiosa.) ¡Saludos!

13. Sueños en la capital de Fuego

Itachi subió a su lujoso deportivo, reacomodando el retrovisor se dio cuenta de lo acentuadas que estaban sus ojeras. Tenía que ir al aeropuerto por los de la arena. Restando importancia, metió las llaves en el lugar correspondiente para arrancar. Aún tenía tiempo suficiente, así que avanzaría entre calles moderadamente. Estar en su apartamento sólo lo deprimiría más. En la calle, viendo las caras patéticas le hacía imaginar que tenían vidas peores que la suya. Entonces, sólo entonces, podía olvidarse unos minutos de Minato; su hermano menor; o su tormentosa vida.

-_Minato…_

A pesar de que ya habían sido casi tres años que dejó la Hoja, le tenía tanto rencor como amor. Debía reconocer que también sentía cierta culpabilidad. Él había ido a la Hoja para esconder a su hermanito, y a sí mismo para poder cuidar de él. Pero cuando supo que Minato estaba en ese lugar, lo primero que pensó –además de que era el hombre más hermoso, sexy e inteligente de la tierra,- fue en usarlo. Se escondería tras su imagen. No le fue difícil. Se sabía lo suficiente inteligente para sobresalir, pero no sólo descubrió que no sobresalía por elección, sino que Minato resplandecía por sí mismo, opacando todo lo demás.

Pero lo que inicio como el pensar en usarlo, se le revirtió. Itachi se enamoró, entonces Minato terminó teniéndolo como lo que quería. Cualquier cosa que eso fuese.

Paró debido a la indicación de alto en el semáforo. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver un papel en el piso. Itachi era demasiado ordenado como para que algo se le hubiera caído en el suelo del automóvil sin notarlo. Se agachó a recogerla, ignorando los cláxones tras él, que le demandaban seguir.

"_En estos ondeados cielos  
Volaré hacia ti._

_Desde que siempre hemos estado juntos,  
El espacio entre nosotros se ha vuelto muy grande  
Esperando por nuestra respuesta honesta  
Cualquiera podría estar solo.  
Si estás llorando en el pueblo que no puedo ver  
Incluso si no estoy contigo, mi sonrisa te alcanzará._

_Puedo sentirlo así de cerca  
Estos dos sentimientos"_

Apretó los dientes haciendo bola el papel, con el en mano golpeó el volante.

-¡Maldito Kakashi!

Crujieron sus mandíbulas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguían en el camino hacia el aeropuerto, Minato comenzaba a impacientarse, solía ser demasiado puntual, y se había desacostumbrado de cierta manera al tráfico de la ciudad. De todas formas habían salido lo suficiente temprano como para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Sabes maestro? Yo sé donde vive Itachi. Chofer, si da vuelta en la esquina…

-No.

Kakashi suspiró, elevando los hombros como si restara importancia. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia enfrente. En la calle paralela a la suya, había parado el tránsito.

-Al menos estamos en la avenida correcta. Nos hubiéramos retrasado mucho al parecer si te hiciera caso, después de todo…

-Creo que todavía creerá que soy yo quien escribe. –Kakashi interrumpió lo que decía Minato, poniendo su ojito feliz. Minato frunció el entrecejo sin entender, después abrió mucho los ojos. Buscó en su bolsillo y descubrió que su papel ya no estaba.

-Kakashi… -el tono sonaba más amenazante de lo que el nombrado hubiera querido, y se lamentó de traer tantos paquetes encima, evitándole escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se serenó volviendo a poner el auto en marcha. Disgustarse no le serviría de nada. de todas formas se supone que Kakashi, siendo el perro guardián de Minato, no dejaría la Hoja mucho tiempo. Además de que la capital nunca le gustó, hasta donde sabía.

Tragó duro saliva, llegando a la conclusión de que si Kakashi estaba en la capital de Fuego, sería únicamente para acompañar a Minato, por lo tanto, Minato estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros menos de él. Movió negativamente la cabeza.

Odiaba que Kakashi siguiera con sus bromas patéticas y estúpidas. Pero sobre todo, que pareciera entender tanto sus sentimientos. Esos pensamientos sin título siempre, siempre, parecían leerlo.

Él se lo dijo, le había dicho a Minato que le amaba. Espero por años completos su respuesta, que no llegaba más que con una sonrisa, o unas gracias.

-_¿Qué persona te dice gracias, cuando le acabas de confesar que le amas?_ –Apretó el volante, las vendas de sus manos comenzaron a teñirse un poco de rojo. –_Incluso fue capaz de decirle a Sasuke que le quería, y a mí… a mí…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me contestaste.

-¿El qué?

-¿Le dirás algún día que le amaste? Te lo dijo después de todo.

Minato sonrió por que Kakashi dejaba al aire a la persona, respetando el hecho de que Minato era reservado al respecto, y estaba el chofer presente.

-Han pasado años completos, Kakashi. Las personas a veces cambian y también sus sentimientos.

-¿Los tuyos lo han hecho?

Minato le dio un codazo.

-Vamos, déjame. Esto… -miró hacia la ventana, tragando saliva- me lastima. Siempre será Naruto sobre cualquiera. ¿Entiendes?

Kakashi bajó la cabeza, asintiendo.

-Elección difícil, pero quizá correcta.

-¿Quizá? No. Es la correcta.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Una vez un hombre inteligente, me dijo que a veces lo que yo pienso que es más conveniente, no es precisamente lo correcto para mi bienestar; los caminos suelen ser engañosos.

Minato volvió a sonreír con un poco de nostalgia combinada con alegría. Kakashi siempre le parafraseaba, para poder reconfortarlo en el momento indicado.

-Gracias. Pero en verdad elegiría a mi hijo.

-También yo lo haría. Pero para serte honesto, hay algo que no comprendo. –Kakashi le enfrentó por fin la mirada. Es verdad que la boca de Minato sonreía, pero los ojos estaban tan tristes, como antes de que Itachi pisara la Hoja.- ¿En verdad crees que le haría daño a Naruto?

Minato frunció el entrecejo, como meditando su respuesta.

-Yo le haría daño a su hermano, si se tratara de un caso extremo como de salvar la vida de mi hijo.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos. Asintió, comprendiendo que Minato alcanzaba a comprender tanto los sentimientos de Itachi. No dañaría a Naruto, a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario para el bienestar de Sasuke. No iba a preguntar más, o eso pensó.

-Y sin embargo… -Minato giró la vista otra vez a la ventana, Kakashi sólo pudo notar el perfecto perfil, y sus tripas se hicieron nudo al ver la hermosa mirada azul y anhelante, de ese que tenía el provisional cabello negro.-Pienso que le conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que buscará la forma de no dañar lo que amo tanto como a mi hijo.

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío que le estremeció. A pesar de todo, del abandono abrupto, de la traición ¡Minato seguía amando y confiando en Itachi!

-Entonces… ¿por qué no vas por esa persona? –la voz de Kakashi fue apagada, casi un susurro. El taxista los vio por el retrovisor, acostumbrado a ver a mucha gente, pero no que pareciera ser tan honesta entre si, ni tan hermosa como esa.

-Porque no es tiempo. Su actual líder es un hombre capaz de hacer mucho daño desde la posición en donde está. –Suspiró profundo.- Él decidió que no confiaba lo suficiente en mí. Si yo hago un movimiento en falso con alguno de los dos, saldría más herido todavía. No quiero que por mi imprudencia, o exceso de ego al pensar que puedo hacer fácilmente las cosas por simple amor, le pase algo grave al hombre que quiero.

El taxista abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada. Minato se reacomodó en el asiento, miró a Kakashi, colocando su sonrisa.

- Lo mejor para mi hijo es quedarse en donde está, y para él seguir esforzándose. Yo entraré en acción para ayudarle cuando me sea posible, y él no se acongoje. Piénsalo de esta manera: tendrá la presión de su jefe para traicionarme y hacerle mal a mi hijo. Estar alejados es lo mejor. –Apretó las mandíbulas un momento antes de continuar.- Es necesario que ambos sufran lo menos posible. –Sonrió.

Kakashi, por contrario, sintió ganas de gritar y llorar.

-_Es justo para ellos. Pero no para ti._ -pensó, guardándose sus propios sentimientos de tristeza hacia la actual condición de su ex maestro; giró la vista hacia la ventana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Fui un juguete.-_ Itachi esquivó un automóvil.- _Yo, que quería usarlo sólo para divertirme, para ocultarme… terminé siendo su amante de ocasión.- _Se pasó un alto, importándole poco la persona que gritó al quitarse para evitar ser arrollada.-_ Me cuido… ¡claro que lo hizo! Como cuidaba de todo su pueblo, de todos los que le servían. _

Dio la vuelta rápida, estacionándose en el primer lugar que encontró. Estrujó más la nota entre su mano.

-_Maldito Kakashi… ¿porque tuviste que venir otra vez a removerlo todo? ¡Como si no bastara que me enviaras en este tiempo las notas por correo al maldito edificio del consejo! –_Estaba casi hiperventilando.- _Ese idiota Madara leyó algunas… ¡maldito seas Kakashi, mil veces! ¿Qué puedes entender tú? No eres más que un perro que no comprende nada. No te importó Minato, de quien yo era su amante y me mandaste esas notas. No te interesó supuestamente quererme para dejar de enviarlas y permitirme ser feliz al menos un poco de tiempo, con ese falso que me uso… ¡Nada!_

Golpeó con la palma de la mano el volante. Una oleada de dolor en ella, le hizo recuperar un poco la compostura. De haber estado acompañado, jamás se hubiera dejado lleva a eso. Más sereno, se recargó en el asiento.

_-Quizá lo que si comprendiste, es que Minato sólo me estaba procurando porque yo le estaba otorgando un servicio. Yo era su desfogue perverso por ser homosexual, y por tanto oculto. Y en el fondo siempre lo supe._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me gustaría que Itachi lo hubiera comprendido. Es una lástima que su forma de educación no se lo permitiera.- Kakashi habló viendo la ventana. Minato le miró.- Yo pude comprenderlo porque básicamente tú me educaste, aunque no haya mucha diferencia en nuestras edades.- Puso su ojito feliz, aunque estaba triste.- Porque… tú le diste el puesto que tenía en la Hoja, para que tuviera un lugar que merecía. A tu lado, y para que viviera con el respeto con que aquí se trata a su estirpe ¿no es así? ¡Aún me acuerdo que duros días aquellos, en que en conjunto como una familia verdadera, levantamos esas tierras muertas de su arrozal!

Minato sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Él me dio ese maldito lugar en la aldea y me convirtió en terrateniente, porque no podía permitir que su amante particular estuviera en el fango. Para no ensuciarse él mismo. Al menos se dio cuenta que yo valía un poco de eso. Si, fui su puta, pero al menos no una barata…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue… -Kakashi se puso un dedo en la barbilla, mirando hacia el techo del taxi,- de cierta forma no sólo tu oasis en la desértica vida que llevabas, sino en la de todos nosotros. –Sonrió.- Porque tú eras feliz, y nosotros también por ti.

Minato se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-…después de todo, debía de procurarme, no amarme._ –Suspiró, recuperando un poco de frialdad.- _Y fue lo que yo decidí, después de todo, que me humillara de esa manera me era también de utilidad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No negaré que es admirablemente listo en muchos aspectos, pero en otros era encantadoramente inocente. Por eso me caía bien. Después de todo, le tuviste la confianza para darle momentos de lo más importante para ti: tu familia. –Bajó un poco la cabeza, deseando que esto realmente fuera un incentivo para que buscar a Itachi y su felicidad, y no sólo para lastimarlo con los recuerdos.- Te desvivías para demostrarle que era parte de ella, hasta que se habituara y pudiera estar con nosotros mucho tiempo. Porque era lo que querías, ¿no maestro?... Algo mucho más duradero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con su frialdad habitual recuperada, Itachi encendió el automóvil.

_-Me sirvió fungir como la dama de compañía de su familia. Sé sus debilidades, y sé qué es precisamente lo que no debo de tocar, aunque Madara lo pida. Tengo que moverme con cuidado. Oficialmente soy el enemigo directo de Minato. Debo de tomar las precauciones necesarias para no tener que llevarme a Naruto de por medio, mientras consigo recuperar a Sasuke. –_Respiró hondo.-_ Ajeno a todo, ese muchacho no tiene culpa de ser hijo de quien es, como tampoco lo es Sasuke. Sólo lo haré en caso de ser inevitable, lo lamento porque quiero a ese chico y me agrada, pero así son las cosas. En cuanto a Kakashi… me pagará todas juntas en cuanto pueda._

Suspiró profundo, reacomodándose el cabello. Pasaría rápido a una farmacia para cambiar sus vendas. Aún estaba a tiempo de cumplir con su encargo.

-_Quizá Kakashi, como perro guardián, ha venido para intentar intimidarme con su estúpida presencia. Sabe que me irrita, y no sólo eso… seguramente desea tenderme alguna especie de trampa, para proteger a Minato y Naruto. Si se mete en mi camino y sabotea mi esfuerzo por recuperar a Sasuke, lo matare. Eso es seguro. Se entrometió en la educación que yo le daba cuando Sasuke era un niño, no le permitiré pasarse otra vez._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo no le diría que le amaba, como no se lo dije a Kushina. –Minato frunció el seño, haciendo que Kakashi le mirase, le tomó el mentón con una mano.- Como no se lo digo ni a mi propio hijo, a Jiraya o alguien más.

-Me lo dijiste a mí.

-Porque estabas perdiéndote realmente en la vida, cuando tu padre y Obito murieron. –Sonrió un poco, esta vez de forma real.- Tus ojos duros y esa cara seria, necesitaban un golpe de cariño para reaccionar. Y por fortuna gracias a tu inteligencia y carácter, lo hiciste. Y te has hecho un gran hombre en toda extensión de la palabra.

Tal y como alguna vez intentó hacer reaccionar a Sasuke. Pero el pequeño Uchiha no pudo entender. Kakashi, que tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, los fue cerrando despacio. Los recuerdos agolpaban acaloradamente en su pecho, arrancándole la amargura del momento. Minato era simplemente así. Tan natural y espontáneo, que no era difícil sentirse amado. Para Minato, el cariño no debía decirse, sino demostrarse con acciones, sin palabras… a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

-Debió entenderlo. –dijo Minato elevó los hombros, restando importancia.- Tampoco, como dices, es que haya sido educado de la forma en que pudiera, aunque lo intentara. Y quizá a pesar de mi esfuerzo al darle todo de mi, debí también ofrecérselo en palabras.

-_Pero no te preocupes, maestro. Si no entiende por sí mismo, lo haremos entender. –_Pensó Kakashi, peinando sus rubios y falsos cabellos hacia atrás. –_Si dios no le colma de bendiciones para iluminarle su cerebro, lo que sea humanamente posible para hacerle un bien a Itachi, se hará. Aunque yo siga siendo el recadero. _–Sonrió para sí.- _Si Itachi está bien, Sasuke, Naruto y tú lo estarán. Además…sólo hará falta que uno le reacomode un poco la cabeza estúpida que tiene. No es que quiera, debe saber la sinceridad de tu amor, y aceptarte. Sé que quiere aunque no pueda. Y tiene que darse cuenta. _–Frunció el seño.- _Y sé que juntos también tendrían más fácil la oportunidad de salvar a Sasuke de su perdición._

Minato lo miró un rato, viendo las expresiones de Kakashi, que cambiaban a cada pensamiento. Acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Lo que Kakashi pensaba, sólo él lo sabía. Podía desde ser un profundo pensamiento, hasta algo totalmente pervertido.

En todo caso, falso rubio o con alborotados cabellos platinados; con bufanda para evitar que el polvo de la aldea molestara su hipersensible nariz, o cubre bocas para evitar la contaminación de la ciudad, Kakashi siempre sería Kakashi.

Minato se puso los lentes oscuros antes de bajar del taxi, tras liquidar la cuenta y sacar sus paquetes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches. –Itachi capturó, antes que nadie, la atención de los guardaespaldas. –Uchiha Itachi. Soy a quien el consejo ha enviado como embajador.

El hombre más importante en cuanto a rango de entre los otros, elevó la cabeza inconcientemente, como intentando parecer más alto. Itachi tenía una presencia que resaltaba demasiado.

-Así que… un noble de la familia Uchiha, ha sido enviado directamente. Un honor el conocerlo.

Itachi asintió elegantemente con la cabeza, ante el gobernante del país de la roca. Miró de soslayo al joven pelirrojo a su lado, que le mantuvo la mirada. Parecía malhumorado y muy serio. Itachi sonrió un poco, le recordaba ligeramente a Sasuke, con es especie de aura oscura y casi asesina a su alrededor.

-Un placer, joven príncipe.

El pelirrojo resopló, sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

-Perdónelo por favor, señor Uchiha. Mi hijo Gaara no es la persona más sociable posible. Pero tenga por seguro que hablaré seriamente con él a solas. –Miró duramente al joven pelirrojo. Pareció no inmutarse, pero por dentro su corazón dio un salto.

-No le reprenda por mi causa por favor. Permita el honor de acompañarme, le escoltaré hasta el lugar donde se hospedará.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la pista privada. El gobernante había pedido específicamente a alguien discreto y evitar a los periodistas. Para pasar más desapercibidos, se había decidido poner en el aeropuerto a varios guardaespaldas encubiertos de la capital de la Arena. Para mayor confianza del gobernante, Itachi había ido satisfactoriamente solo. Evitar llamar la atención era primordial, así que llevar la ropa más normal posible, y caminar en el aeropuerto como personas cualesquiera, fue la opción que se le ocurrió a Tsunade, y por compromiso, el gobernante tuvo que aceptar.

Itachi sonrió un poco, ante el recuerdo de lo deliciosamente maliciosa que podía llegar a ser esa mujer. No se molestaba en escatimar para usar su poder, sólo por molestar a un hombre que le caía mal.

-Vamos ya, ¿tienes que tardarte tanto?

-Es que hay mucha gente. –Respaldando la palabra de Kakashi, una persona le dio un empujón, poniéndolo frente a Minato en dos pasos largos.

Minato se carcajeó por la cara (o lo que se veía de ella) de Kakashi, ante el temor de tirar los paquetes.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, demostrando sorpresa. Pero no fue por el temor a caer, sino porque Itachi venía directamente hacia ellos.

-Vamos.

-¡Maestro! –Llamó Kakashi en un susurro, evitando que Minato, volteara a ver quien estaba a su espalda y siguiera de frente al falso rubio.

-¿Y ahora? Se nos irá el avión –dijo el falso moreno.

Cuando Itachi estuvo más cerca, Kakashi dibujó su ojito feliz. Eso era demasiada coincidencia, como para que sucediera porque sí. _Tenía_ que hacer algo.

-Discúlpame, pero tengo que ayudar a las divinidades a encaminar su providencia.

-¿Qué?

Esta vez, Kakashi recargó los paquetes que tenía en Minato, con un poco de su propio peso. Le alcanzó a arrebatar los paquetes, y emprendió huída con todos en manos, como podía agarrarlos. No es que Minato no lo aguantase, pero si era demasiado sorpresivo como para no caer –literalmente- por el empujón.

Por inercia, Itachi extendió los brazos para sostener al moreno que caía sobre él. Era más alto y pesado que él mismo. Y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-Me las pagará caro. –Dijo el otro moreno, con cierta fiereza la voz.

Itachi sintió escalofrío. El hombre se levantó, primero pareció rígido, pero su semblante se tranquilizó. Los lentes oscuros eran enormes, le cubrían casi toda la cara.

Pero a pesar de la peluca, la ropa tan poco común en él, y los lentes oscuros, Itachi podría reconocer esos labios y esa voz donde fuera.

-Lamento el incidente, buenas noches. –Se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Itachi se paró casi de un salto. Dio un paso largo hacia enfrente.

-¿Está bien, noble Uchiha? –Llamó el gobernante de la capital de la roca, haciendo que Itachi parase su camino. Cuando Itachi, aún pasmado regresó a la realidad, miró cómo los dos hijos mayores del hombre contenían la risa apenas, y el menor que era pelirrojo lo veía con más fastidio que antes.

Gaara desvió la vista, y se quedó mirando algo en el fondo, intentando esquivar al mover la cabeza, a las personas que le estorbaban la visión.

-Si, lamento el incidente. –Se inclinó un poco en disculpa, continuando con su camino. Buscó discretamente con la vista, sin encontrar absolutamente algo a su alrededor. Aquel hombre de cabello negro, cuya voz y labios eran idénticos a los de Minato, había desaparecido.- _Maldición. El deseo de verle me está volviendo loco. Él no vendría aquí. Además sería demasiada coincidencia. Ya estoy otra vez alucinando por su culpa._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás contento? –La voz seria de Minato, hizo empequeñecerse al falso rubio que era Kakashi. Giró la cabeza, poniendo su ojito feliz.

-¿Quién estaría feliz de morir en la flor de la juventud?

-Deja de burlarte del profesor Gai, y de paso de mi –Le tomó un puñado de ropa del brazo, estaba demasiado molesto, pero lo suficiente conciente de que no podía hacer un escándalo. Ni siquiera era su estilo.- Te lo diré una sola vez, Kakashi. Esto no te corresponde, así que no te metas.

Kakashi asintió una sola vez, quitando su sonrisa.

-Yo sólo quería…

-Tus buenas intenciones sólo sirven para herirme, si quieres saber. Te he explicado que él no puede estar en este momento conmigo. –Se acercó al rostro de Kakashi.- No sin recuperar a Sasuke. En este momento no puedo hacer nada, y ni mi madre ni el consejo están dispuestos a ayudarme para liberar a un Uchiha de su mala fortuna. No desaprovecharan una oportunidad para deshacerse de Orochimaru y de ser posible de Sasuke en el proceso. ¡Es peligroso! –Kakashi apretó los labios, imaginando la desesperación de Minato.- Itachi está esforzándose al trabajar con Madara, lo está arriesgando todo. No pienso arruinar su esfuerzo ni su vida sólo por mi convertir mi amor en algo egoista, ¿entiendes?, ni mucho menos arriesgaré a mi hijo. –Lo agitó un poco.- Esto es la vida, no tus novelas baratas. No he venido corriendo para llevármelo en brazos, sino para buscar cómo ayudarle y a la vez proteger a mi familia. Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero no arruines las cosas.

Pasó de largo, tomando el registro que la mujer le estiraba. Era hora de abordar el avión y las últimas personas de la fila estaban pasando.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Jiraya le había avisado, que según sus contactos en ese horario, iría el señor de la capital de la Roca, y no sólo eso, sino que el mismísimo Itachi, era su embajador. Por esa razón, Kakashi había comprado los boletos en ese horario.

Se giró para caminar. Miró la espalda de Minato, tan ancha, tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez. Estaba sacrificando su propio corazón por el bienestar del otro y el de su hijo.

Aunque sabía que Itachi cavaba su propia tumba, lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarle cometer sus propios errores para que creciera, pero siempre, siempre, protegiéndolo. Estaba metiendo las manos al fuego por él, desafiando al consejo llamándoles cobardes para que fueran lo suficiente fuertes, aceptando a otro Uchiha entre ellos. No sólo fue a petición e Madara, sino del propio Minato. Pero es algo de lo que jamás se enterarían, mas allá de los cuatro implicados que votaron a favor y lograron convencer a los otros.

Aceptaron por dos hechos: Minato había dejado en duda el hecho de si regresaría o no para ser el sucesor, así que ahora les debía un favor. Y el otro era que Itachi simplemente, resultó mucho más y mejor de lo que esperaban. Un aliado inteligente y poderoso, que realmente parecía dispuesto a dar el golpe definitivo a Madara y los posibles cómplices fuera del clan.

Después de tantos años, había ido en persona a la capital de Fuego, para ver en directo cómo se estaba desarrollando todo, bajo la excusa de recoger la papelería clasificada que Shizune siempre le mandaba a través de Jiraya. Buscando la forma de ayudar como siempre, desde las sombras. Porque ese era el amor de Minato. No se le podía dar un nombre, sólo demostrarse.

Llegaría el día en que Itachi, no estuviera sumergido hasta el cuello por sus propias acciones. Minato confiaba en su inteligencia. Cuando estuviera más libre de Madara, cuando fuera seguro también para Naruto y también que Itachi, consiguiera por sí mismo como el gran hombre que era recuperar a Sasuke… entonces iría con todo lo que tenía por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por poquito nos ve… ¡de veras!

-Cállate idiota. ¿No te diste cuenta de que el pelirrojo escalofriante nos miró?

-No seas tonta fea, ni siquiera nos conoce. –Ante las palabras del de cabello negro, Sakura arrugó la nariz.- Además quien debía preocuparnos era Itachi. Él no nos vio.

Salieron de atrás del pilar y la enorme maceta tras las que se habían escondido. Sai acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro, estiró la mano. Sakura sonrió, estirando su maleta, pensando que le ayudaría.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sai, siguiendo su mano de largo hasta alcanzar la de Naruto.

-¡Hey! Yo puedo cargar mis cosas solo.

La venita en la frente de Sakura, comenzaba a crecer.

-Los amigos deben ayudarse; además sólo quiero ser cortés contigo.

-¡No soy una chica frágil, a esas a las que se les ayuda, no a los hombres fuertes y duros como yo! Ayuda a Sakurita y a mi déjame en paz.

Sai los miró consecutivamente.

-Pues… Si tú tienes cara bonita que demuestra fragilidad y un pene pequeño, por lo que pareces chica; ella tiene el pecho plano y es ruda como un muchacho. Luego entonces, mi dilucidación no es errónea, debo auxiliar a la dama, y permitir que el ser masculino se encargue de sí mismo. -Sonrió con dulzura, por lo que pensó un pensamiento certero.

Una maleta le aplastó la cabeza y otra le pegó en el estómago.

-¡Sai, ahora sí te pasaste tres pueblos! Todo por eso carga las maletas de los tres.

Sobándose y aún con su sonrisa, Sai asintió sin entender a lo que Naruto se refería, pero cargando las maletas; siguió unos pasos atrás a Sakura y Naruto.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto –Naruto y Sakura boquiabiertos por la cantidad de gente, sus atavíos y en resumen, todo a su alrededor,- Naruto abrió los brazos, mirando el cielo oscuro y nublado.

-¡Por fin estamos en la capital! ¿No les emociona?

Sakura sonrió, tomándose las manos tras la espalda.

-A mi papá le dará un ataque, él realmente no quería que viniera a la capital. –Naruto sonrió ocultando su tristeza.- Pero yo realmente deseo cumplir mis sueños. Recuperar a Sasuke de ese tipo, y me convertiré después en el líder. Mi papá entonces reconocerá que soy tan bueno como él y todos me miraran con respeto.

-Pero antes hay otras cosas qué hacer. –Sai pidió un poco de regreso a la realidad.- Encontraremos un empleo de medio tiempo, con el dinero que juntamos entre los tres, costearemos los gastos. Con suerte entraremos en algún colegio.

-No digas con suerte. ¡Lo haremos! y entonces podremos mantenernos sin ayuda de nadie, ¡Créanlo!

-Lo único que me preocupa, es que mis padres me odien, por haberme escapado no con uno, sino con los dos muchachos extranjeros y pervertidos de la Hoja. –Soltó una risilla, Naruto bajó los brazos.

-¡Pero Sakurita!

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero debo decir que si fuera los padres de Sakura, odiaría a los tres. –Capturó la atención de ambos.- Una dama en su extensión de la palabra en la Hoja, se considera a alguien que se casa y tiene descendencia que asegure la continuidad de la vida en la aldea. Y por supuesto, sus actividades. Sakura está desafiando directamente todas esas normas, al venir a estudiar a la capital y escapándose con hombres, ninguno de los cuales es al menos su prometido.

Lo que había dicho Sakura como broma, era realidad.

-Lo se. –Bajó la cabeza, pero sonrió.- Pero en la Hoja, aún les falta abrir sus mentes. Yo no habría podido estudiar medicina, sólo lo poco que he aprendido a través del médico del pueblo y el señor Minato, que fue quien le enseñó. ¡Yo quiero poder ser alguien importante en base a mi esfuerzo! Y sé que si estudio duro, conseguiré un trabajo aquí e incluso podré ascender, algo que no pasaría aún en la aldea. O eso creo al menos.

-¡Eso Sakurita! Yo he estudiado estos años con el viejo pervertido. No me aprendí a pesar de mi flojera tantos libros de leyes, política y un montón de cosas en vano. ¡Voy a ser el sucesor de papá y la abuela Tsunade, de veras!

-Mira nada más, no quieres nada.

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno… ¿y tú que quieres Sai, cuál es tu sueño?

Sai parpadeó. Realmente no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Mirar cómo crecen mis amigos y conservarlos. Ayudarles todo lo que pueda. –Sonrió.- Haremos que Sasuke deje a ese hombre malvado, cuidare de Naruto y prepararé café para que Sakura estudie mucho.

La mandíbula de Naruto tembló al contener el llanto de emoción. Sakura sonrió dulcemente, extendiendo el brazo para quitarle la maleta. Realmente Sai, se había ganado un lugar entre ellos.

-Vamos torpe. Tú… seguramente serás un renombrado pintor. Ya lo veras. –Sonrió la muchacha, metiendo su brazo bajo el de Sai, para tomárselo.

Él no comprendió, pero en su pecho sintió el palpitar rápido de su corazón. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso seré entonces. Y seguiré cuidando la espalda de Naruto, como debe hacerlo todo un Uchiha de familia secundaria. Y así ustedes estarán orgullosos de mí y me querrán a su lado mucho tiempo.

Naruto le dio un zape sonoro, quitándole su maleta.

-Ya lo estamos, gran tonto. –Susurró sonrojado.

-Vayamos al hotel. ¿Cuántas habitaciones rentaste, Naruto?

-Sólo una.

-Naruto… -la voz de ella llevaba advertencia implícita.

-No te preocupes, Sakurita, Sai y yo dormiremos en el suelo, tú en la cama.

-Más les vale no intentar nada raro.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. –Habló el sonriente Sai.- Aunque Naruto se acueste con muchas mujeres, en el fondo ama a un hombre. –Recibió otro zape de Naruto, pero pareció no importarle, porque frunció el seño como pensando mucho.- Y yo no te haría nada aún. Creo que yo también soy homosexual, porque hay algo como un chico… creo que me gusta y me enamore. –Se sinceró sin pudor, tan honesto y directo como era.

Naruto dejó de gritar reclamos al escuchar eso. Se acomodó la mandíbula, y siguió caminando sonrojado hasta las orejas, pensando que era él a quien se refería. Sakura se puso pálida de repente, caminando también en silencio al soltarse de Sai.

-_¿Por qué todos los chicos que me gustan, tienen que ser gays?_

Sai parpadeó muchas veces.

-¿Dije algo malo? –les siguió.

Ambos de pronto, habían olvidado la conclusión de Sai. Y en su lógica extravagante, Sai estaba totalmente convencido de que si le gustaba alguien que parecía un chico, es porque era homosexual. Aunque ese _ser masculino_, fuese Sakura Haruno.

La ciudad se extendía imponente ante ellos, pero sus esperanzas y sueños eran lo suficiente grandes para no dejarse aplastar por su pequeña dimensión física. Todo apenas comenzaba.

.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa


	14. 123

Muchas gracias por los reviews, que con gusto contestaré en el próximo capítulo, junto con los otros que me lleguen (si es que llegan XD). También agradezco seguir mi historia a los nuevos lectores. Básicamente ya tengo terminada la historia, estoy culminando el capi 18, y el 19 será el final. Para completar los 20 XD habrá lo que Kea llama un "omake", será un fic breve (a mi estilo de "brevedad" XD) SaixSaku nacido de esta historia, pero se publicara como fic aparte. Sin más que decir que disfruten tanto como yo al escribir. ¡Saludos!

**14. 1..2...3... ¡Te encontré!**

Kakashi levantó su parche para tallarse el ojo, ese que siempre llevaba cubierto. Jiraya se agachó un poco para verlo mejor. Era sin duda de otro color. Kakashi sonrió bajo su bufanda –cambió el cubre bocas ya húmedo, para evitar que su sensible nariz no le obligase a estornudar cada instante ante el polvo de la Hoja.- Lo tapó otra vez, no le gustaba narrar la historia de cómo se enrolo en la guerra y fue herido por no poder salvar a su mejor amigo. Obito, en su nobleza, incluso herido de gravedad en el hospital, con el atisbo de conciencia que le quedaba había firmado la autorización de un trasplante. La fortuna quiso que fueran compatibles. Obito murió y entonces Kakashi pudo volver a ver con ambos ojos.

Más allá de las absurdas excusas que, Kakashi relataba cuando preguntaban por su ojo, diciendo que el parche era para verse misterioso, o porque no quería que la gente viera su cicatriz y se asustara pensando que era pandillero, Minato sabía la verdad. Tras esas mentiras, estaba el hecho de que la excentricidad de Kakashi, le llevaba a proteger el último recuerdo tangible del cuerpo de su amigo. No quería que el ojo se dañara por nada del mundo, así que lo cubría.

Estaba tan seguro que para estos instantes, Kakashi estaba casi tan escandalizado como él. Los muchachos se habían ido incluso en contra de la voluntad de Minato. ¡Nadie se atrevía jamás a desafiar sus decisiones! Desde que era joven, incluso aunque nadie supiese que era un príncipe, sus ideas eran tan buenas y bien aceptadas, que simplemente se seguían. Aunque fueran peticiones o sugerencias, se tomaban básicamente como órdenes implícitas.

Jiraya siguió una vez más con la vista a su apreciado _hijo_. Si bien no lo era de sangre, lo había criado y había cooperado lo suficiente en la crianza de su _nieto_, para ganarse justamente ese título en la familia.

-Minato, si estás intentando hacer una nueva marca para señalar en dónde va a ir la alfombra…

-¡Por favor Jiraya, ahora no! –Minato suspiró profundo, poniendo las manos en la cintura. Siguió caminando de un lado a otro. Necesitaba serenarse y pensar. Pero no podía. No sólo Naruto estaba desafiando una orden tan directa, sino que había arrastrado con él, a dos muchachos igual o quizá más inocentes que él, hasta un lugar como la ciudad. Peor aún, la capital.

Ni siquiera había llegado a su casa, cuando los señores Haruno, habían ido a rogar le dijeran en dónde se hospedaba su hijo, así quizá ellos podrían usar parte de sus ahorros para el pasaje hasta la ciudad. Sin entender, miraron la nota que los nerviosos padres ofrecían. En resumen, Sakura avisaba que se iba a estudiar a la ciudad, porque pensaba que no podría crecer lo suficiente ahí.

Al instante tanto su mente como la de Kakashi, trabajaron lo suficiente rápido para saber que Naruto seguramente había cumplido su amenaza. Seguramente había ido a la ciudad para terminar sus estudios y ocupar el lugar de Tsunade. Pero es algo que no podía hacer mientras Minato, fuese sucesor directo. En la inocente mente de Naruto, se podía saltar todo procedimiento legal y ser elegido si se esforzaba. Por eso había prometido ser mejor que su padre o cualquiera.

No era por sed de poder, ni egoísmo. Naruto quería el poder que tenía Tsunade, para ayudar a las demás personas. Aunque su infancia fue feliz, Naruto estaba conciente de las necesidades de los pueblos rurales, y haber escuchado hablar tanto de realidad social a Jiraya, que sabía la tajante división social que se vivía. Y por otro lado, en el proceso recuperaría a Sasuke.

Por último, Kakashi ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo. Tenía la certeza de que Sai, no estaría en casa. Sabía que de niño, seguramente su madre le habría infundido la costumbre de servicio que tenía la familia secundaria del clan Uchiha; Jiraya tuvo que ver un poco en su enseñanza de ciencias entre otras cosas al ser su profesor algunos años; y al final había acabado en manos de Kakashi, que se encargó de terminar de infundirle el deseo de servicio, cariño y protección a esa familia. Principalmente hacia Naruto, que era a quien debía proteger y acompañar para procurarle el mayor bienestar posible.

El hijo de Obito, seguramente haría bien su trabajo en cuidar a Naruto, vigilando que no le sucediera nada –demasiado- malo. Pero el punto era que Sai, había estado encerrado tantos años en la ciudad cuando pasó a manos de Danzo, y luego también en la Hoja, como para saber que nadie podría proteger a una mente que sabía del mundo sólo a través de los libros. Y mucho menos para saber la vida de los jóvenes de la ciudad de su edad. Después de todo Sai, era sólo un niño pequeño cuando estuvo en ella.

Suspiró otra vez, inclinando un poco hacia enfrente la cabeza. Minato guardó dignamente la compostura. Se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpa hacia los padres Haruno, prometiendo que se encargaría del asunto. Cuando entraron a la casa fue cuando comenzó el espectáculo. Minato estaba hasta colorado de coraje. Había tenido que apretar los dientes para no gritar improperios, de los cuales su propia mente, que solía escuchar tan pocos, sufrió bastante contaminación ese día.

Kakashi se había recargado en la pared. Minato también había participado en la guerra, y lo había visto pelear las suficientes veces, como para saber precisamente cuando no hablar ni hacer un movimiento que pudiera poner en peligro su vida. Minato era la persona más tranquila, de sonrisa complaciente, y de carácter más adaptable e inteligente que conocía. Pero cuando se enfadaba, podía ser aquel que arrasara con ejércitos completos. Literalmente.

Minato odiaba la guerra u otro tipo de conflicto, amaba la paz, y si llegaba a pelear era únicamente pensando en la tranquilidad del futuro. Era un buen hombre. Fuerte física y mentalmente, buen juez, noble hasta la médula, y hasta sacrificado pero únicamente si era necesario. Kakashi juzgaba que su maestro es básicamente perfecto.

Minato es un buen hijo, porque a pesar de no aceptar ser gobernante del país por su promesa a su esposa, ayuda a su madre desde el lugar en donde estaba. Y jamás se portaba engreído sabiendo que todo funcionaba gracias a él. Antes de la aparición de Itachi, honró a su esposa cada día, hasta que Kakashi lo convenció de que estaba seguro que ella sólo querría que fuese feliz y Minato, tuvo que aceptar que conociendo a Kushina eso era verdad; incluso si se trataba de serlo con un hombre, con su forma de ser, Kushina lo hubiese aprobado debido a su mente abierta y nobleza, aunque no sin antes soltar muchos gritos e improperios. Minato es gobernante de la Hoja, gracias su propio esfuerzo, incluso antes que su antecesor se enterara que era príncipe. Tenía especialidades en distintas áreas, el mejor estudiante de su generación y fue profesor.

Estuvo en la guerra y en vez de deprimirse sólo redobló sus esfuerzos para enseñar sus materias, regresar a la capital a dar nuevas ideas que fueron adoptadas al ser aprobadas por el consejo. Gracias a muchas de esas ideas, se podría decir que la guerra terminó. No le llevaba ni diez años, y fue como un padre para Kakashi, mientras fungió como su profesor y fue el único en su familia, que se atrevió a servir a alguien que debía servirlo: fue también maestro de Obito Uchiha. Finalmente conoció a Kushina y renunció a su puesto de príncipe para ayudar a una pequeña aldea necesitada de médico y un gobernante de férrea voluntad; incluso apoyo ciertos cambios de rol social, sobre todo comenzando a introducir a las mujeres en otras áreas distintas a la casa, y con su ejemplo hacer que los hombres se sintieran hasta orgullosos de ver por sus hijos y hogar. Todo eso siendo tan joven. Era un grandioso padre, y había no sólo impulsado y mejorado la Hoja, sino otros pueblos rurales.

Minato era tan perfecto, que cuando erraba aunque sea un poco, hasta a Kakashi le lastimaba. Y probablemente a quien supiera la mitad de su historia o lo conociera al menos parcialmente, seguramente sentiría dolor, bajo el pensamiento de que ese tipo de personas no debían de sufrir. Actualmente Minato había tenido dos grandes errores, uno fue el no saber manejar el hecho de que se enamoró de un hombre, que por orgullo y no poder romper con la educación de su familia, se alejó; y por otro lado permitir que su hijo se pareciera tanto a su madre, y dejar que su naturaleza lo impulsara siempre a conseguir lo que deseaba. Minato lo había enseñado a ser demasiado independiente e idealista, tal y como lo era él mismo, pero la diferencia es que Naruto aún no tenía la experiencia suficiente. Y posiblemente le faltarían muchos años de su vida, para obtener la que Minato ya poseía cuando tenía su edad.

Parecía que para los Namikaze, había una maldición en particular: Los Uchiha. Desde tiempos ancestrales, ambos clanes habían sido líderes del país que habían unificado. Los Namikaze habían sido elegidos los gobernantes por excelencia y los Uchiha, a pesar de conformarse por varias familias pequeñas, había dos que eran en particular importantes: una que mantenía el orden por medio del poder judicial y la otra se dedicaba a cuidar de los Namikaze. La familia principal nunca quedó de acuerdo, deseando el poder. La diferencia es que los Uchiha querían más dominio, impulsando las guerras. Los Namikaze sólo peleaban para conseguir la paz aunque sea por breve tiempo.

En estos tiempos el anciano Namikaze, había tenido como contrincante directo a Madara. Tsunade y Dan a Fugaku, pues Obito había decidido seguir con el respeto a su ascendencia y servir a los Namikaze. Y cuando Kakashi, pensó que todo acabaría hasta ahí, ahora Itachi había partido al lado de Madara, convirtiéndose oficialmente con esa acción, en el rival de Minato. No sólo eso, a la par estaba Sasuke, que lo había decepcionado enormemente partiendo con Orochimaru. Lo que significaba que se convertía en el archirival de Naruto.

Minato, más allá de estar molesto por el hecho de que lo hubiera desafiado y desobedecido, estaba preocupado.

-Estoy aterrado.

Bien, eso era más de lo que había supuesto. Kakashi abrió mucho su ojo visible. Jiraya se rascó la cabeza. Minato no aceptaba todos los días estar tan temeroso. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, apretándolos mucho a su cuerpo. El estómago de Jiraya se empequeñeció. Los ojos de Minato estaban aguándose, aunque finalmente no dejaban salir una sola lágrima. Kakashi carraspeó sin saber qué decir.

-Yo acabo de llegar, pero me he enterado por los señores Haruno en el camino.- Dijo Jiraya. Una vez que entró, se había puesto al lado de Kakashi, para observar el ir y venir del desesperado Minato.- Tranquilízate un poco hijo. Recuerda que en la ciudad hay suficientes personas como para que los localicen a la primera.

Minato asintió, cerrando los ojos para inhalar profundo aire. Kakashi también se tranquilizó un poco con esas palabras. Por su mente habían pasado las ideas alarmantes que probablemente también había pensado Minato. Si los veían Madara u Orochimaru, los matarían. Lo menos que podía pasar es que les secuestrarían, y entonces quizá así conseguirían hacer que los Namikaze, al final firmarían su renuncia ante el consejo. Minato lo haría sin duda, pero eso no garantizaba que una vez ellos en el poder, los dejaran vivos.

-¿En dónde están nuestros hombres de la Hoja? Hay algo que no cuadra.

-Todos en su puesto, maestro. Pero al parecer estos años, Naruto no estuvo sólo paseando por toda la Hoja para divertirse. Encontró por donde salir del pueblo sin ser visto por nuestra propia gente.

-Aún así estoy de acuerdo con Minato. –Continuó Jiraya.- Ellos están aquí desde hace años para vigilar que se encuentren bien. La vida pacífica de esta aldea los ha suavizado demasiado.

-O más bien se hicieron haraganes. –Kakashi puso su ojito feliz.- Como sea, opino que nos pongamos en acción. Usted ordena maestro.

-Lo primero que tenemos qué hacer es irnos de la Hoja.

-No. –Minato había fruncido el seño, de esa forma en que sabían que lo hacía para pensar.- Algo no está bien. Es verdad que Naruto puede ser muy sorprendente, pero no pudo burlar a tantas personas sin ayuda. Además iban Sai y Sakura con él.

Jiraya frunció el entrecejo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Quizá alguien les ayudó a dejar la aldea. -Se tomó el mentón.- Alguien debió conseguirles un transporte para llegar hasta la ciudad más cercana. Y también dinero para el transporte hasta la capital.

-Sai. –Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Kakashi, cuando dijo eso. Él elevo los hombros y los dejó caer.- Es más listo de lo que aparenta. Y tiene la cuenta del banco con la herencia de sus padres. Yo le enseñé a pagar de ser necesario por algunos favores si era necesario.

-¡Kakashi!

-No malinterpretes, no lo hice corrupto. Sai ha leído demasiadas novelas épicas de honor para serlo. –Se rascó la cabeza.

-Ese es el punto, Sai es inocente pero no estúpido. Quizá encontró a alguien corrupto y lo que hizo fue hacerle pensar que tendría algún beneficio con un engaño. Debemos entrevistar a nuestros hombres y localizarlo para hacer cuenta de él, ya no es confiable.

-Estamos especulando demasiado.

-Iré a casa a revisar. Sai no puede usar el dinero en el banco sin la autorización pertinente de su tutor legal y ese es Jiraya, aunque yo sea el que lo tenga en casa.

-Esto… pues yo… -Jiraya se carcajeó rascándose la cabeza. Las caras de Minato y Kakashi se oscurecieron, sabiendo un posible por qué de esa estruendosa risa nerviosa.

-Fuimos en auto y no nos quedamos ni un día, no paramos ni para comer…eso fue lo que te dije. -Tosió fingidamente para aclararse la garganta.- ¿Recuerdas cuando hace un mes me lo llevé a la ciudad vecina junto con Naruto?

-Le firmaste. –Afirmó Kakashi, con su aire desenfadado. Ya ni siquiera molestarse era bueno.

-Es que era inevitable…

-Si, ¿Qué pasó? –Minato estaba lo suficiente molesto, como para ser cortante, aunque no usaba un tono grosero.

-Se me había acabado el dinero y también a Naruto, así que extendí la hoja y así Sai pudo sacar dinero. Pero… pues… había fuera del banco una linda muchacha, así que me quedé esperando afuera y…

-¡Por todos los cielos Jiraya! - Al fin, Minato explotó con un grito. Kakashi se puso rígido, Jiraya abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Me… has gritado.

Minato se controló apretándose el puente nasal.

-Escucha sólo… lo siento. Es mi hijo de quien se trata. Kakashi, hazme el favor de ir a la ciudad vecina, investiga en mi nombre cuanto dinero sacó Sai de su cuenta. –Elevó la mirada, inhalando profundo aire.- De verdad no sé qué es lo que haría Naruto… y estoy seguro que Sai se moverá de acuerdo a sus peticiones. Como sea, si llevan a Sakura quizá pensaron en tener en dónde dormir al menos.

-Sería bueno investigar en los hoteles si han registrado sus nombres.

Minato asintió.

-Quizá lo hicieron con otro nombre, como sea iré a la capital. Pediré que mis contactos allá investiguen las reservaciones del último mes. Hoy me quedaré en la aldea, partiré mañana con la cabeza un poco más serena.

Kakashi asintió. Él y Minato había llegado al amanecer a la Hoja. La distancia y el transporte rápido lo habían permitido. Probablemente mientras ellos aún estaban en la capital, los muchachos habían llegado, y Kakashi caviló que sería demasiada ironía de la vida, el pensar en que se habían cruzado en el camino.

Si bien acababan de irse el día anterior, bien pudieron hacer reservación desde que Jiraya los llevó a la ciudad vecina, por vía telefónica. Quizá sólo habían buscado un hotel en la misma noche en que habían llegado. Como fuese, sería una larga búsqueda. Buscar a tres jovencitos en la matriz de la urbe más importante del mundo, sería como buscar una aguja en un granero completo. Al menos si estaban en un hotel, todo sería más sencillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero Sakurita

-¡Vete a la mierda! –La bofetada retumbó en lo profundo de la mente de Naruto. Sobó su mejilla, siguiendo aún a la muchacha. Sai los seguía varios pasos atrás, mirando hacia los lados. Sonreía falsamente hacia los mirones, y se disculpaba con las personas que Sakura y Naruto, iban empujando en el camino. No lo hacía por que realmente sintiera vergüenza, era parte de su trabajo hacia el rubio.

-¿Podrás perdonarme? ¡Ya sé! Te cantaré una bonita canción.

-No me jodas Naruto. –Ella se volteó, acorralándolo en contra de la pared. Picaba su pecho duramente, entre cada palabra.- Yo sabía que ibas a perder el bolso con el mapa y nuestras identificaciones, ¿tienes idea de lo que es para una chica dormir en la calle?

-Callejón. –Corrigió Sai.

-… Callejón. –Continuó Sakura, sin prestarle mucha atención.- ¡Jamás una señorita decente, debería dormir con un bote de basura al lado, ratas y tú para rematar!

Naruto bajó la cabeza, sin saber cómo disculparse. Sai los vio consecutivamente, y sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo muy bueno.

-Pero entonces no tendrías porqué estar enojada. Tú no eres una señorita decente, sino un muchacho poderoso, feo y malencarado, que usa falditas y colores de prostituta; así que no hay problema de que durmieras con esas condiciones.

Naruto cerró duro los ojos, cuando el puño de Sakura se impactó en el rostro de Sai.

-Pero que tonto eres, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? –Naruto había agarrado de la cintura a Sakura, para evitar que se le fuera encima.

-Suéltame Naruto, le voy a reacomodar la estúpida cabeza.

-Ay Sakurita, si ya lo estás haciendo conmigo. –Hundió más la cara en la cintura de Sakura, intentando no ser tan apabullado a codazos como lo estaba siendo de por sí.

-¡Tú… grandísimo pervertido! –Y entonces, Sakura se enfocó en Naruto.

Sai se levantó aún sobándose la mejilla. Esa escena era tan común en su pequeño pueblo donde todos les conocían, que ya no les ponían atención. Pero en la ciudad al parecer era algo distinto. A Sai fue al que le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sakura y Naruto estaban muy ocupados en pegar y evitar ser golpeados, como para percatarse de toda la gente que se había acumulado a su alrededor.

Una mujer dijo que quizá debían de llamar a la policía. Como fuese, el moreno sabía que eso no les traería nada bueno. Sai sonrió, ocurriéndosele una nueva idea para salir del problema.

-Señoras y señores. –Dijo fuerte, extendió los brazos a sus costados. Naruto y Sakura dejaron de pelear para voltearlo a ver.- Espero que este espectáculo les haya gustado.- Con un elegante movimiento, puso una mano en la espalda, la otra al frente, e hizo una ligera inclinación.

-Oh… qué encantador. –Dijo una muchacha, al ver la sonrisa de Sai. Comenzó a aplaudir dudosa.

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron rígidos y colorados, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente también. Los aplausos se extendieron.

-Yo hasta pensé que era real.- Dijo una muchacha a su novio.

-Mira que actúan bastante bien. –Dijo una señora, que llevaba a su hijo de la mano. Muchas personas pasaban sin siquiera mirarlos desde el inicio. Llevaban mucha prisa.

Vergonzosamente, Sakura vio como a sus pies comenzaban a caer varias monedas. Los comentarios se alejaron junto con las personas.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, idiota? –dijo bajito Sakura.

-Recojo nuestras ganancias. –Dijo Sai. Naruto los miró, después elevó los hombros restando importancia, recogiendo también las monedas.

-A mi me va a dar algo. –Dijo ella, recargándose en la pared al sentirse mareada.

-No te pongas así Sakurita, es bastante. Yo creo que con esto me compraría una semana fideos con carne de cerdo, a rebosar el plato.

-Hablando de eso –Sai se irguió, tocándose el plano vientre,- creo que necesitamos comer.

-Habíamos pagado la reservación con comida incluida. Si este idiota no hubiera perdido la dirección del hotel, el mapa y nuestras identificaciones, ya hubiéramos comido y dormido en un buen lugar. ¡Necesito bañarme!

-Eso ya lo dijiste, y repetirlo no solucionará nada. Aún tenemos un poco de dinero en mi maleta. –Señaló la maleta que dejó recargada unos momentos en la pared.- ¿Por cierto, dónde dejaron las suyas?

Ambos se miraron extrañados, Naruto lanzó un chillido agudo y después corrió por donde habían llegado, seguido de Sakura. Sai se dio cuenta de que quizá las habían dejado en el callejón. Con su rostro inexpresivo los siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Últimamente había soñado consecuentemente con él. Se removió bajo las cobijas, no soportando la sensación de tener ese calor abrazante. No se atrevió a bajar las sábanas, avergonzado de lo que sabía que encontraría bajo ellas.

-Naruto… -susurró con los dientes apretados. Apretó los ojos, recostándose boca arriba. La sensación era insoportable. Bajó su mano, encontrando el borde de su pantalón. Sus dedos temblaron de ansiedad y enfado reprimido. Abrió los ojos apenas mirando hacia abajo, y ahí estaba. Su erección levantaba un pequeño montículo bajo las sábanas. Giró el rostro con molestia y cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos porque al cerrarlos, lo miraba. En su mente se aparecía aún mayor, pero con esos ojos rebosantes de cielo azul, y el tipo de sonrisas que lo dejaban hecho puré en la acera. Sintió sus dedos apretarse al traspasar el resorte del pantalón. Acarició su propio vello, apretando los dientes ante la imagen mental de que era Naruto quien lo hacía.

Para su sorpresa, otra mano sobre la suya, por encima de las bocijas, se le adelantó a acariciar su miembro. Exaltado, se levantó casi de un salto, quedando en pie sobre la cama.

-¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

Orochimaru sonrió, tenía su enorme y afilada lengua lamiéndose el labio superior. Eso le bastó a Sasuke para que la excitación se fuera de paseo.

-Veo que mi pequeño Sasuke, cada día se convierte en un hombre. –A gatas avanzó sobre la cama, haciendo que su bata se abriera un poco, demostrando que no traía ropa abajo. Sasuke resopló con molestia.

-Ahí vienes otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Sai?

El nombrado sonrió un poco, ladeando el rostro.

-Es mi secreto, Naruto. Lo importante es que hoy tendremos dónde dormir.

Sakura salió de la ducha, secándose el cabello. Traía puesto un pantalón doblado hasta las pantorrillas, y una de esas entalladas playeras que mostraba el ombligo, todo cortesía de Sai.

-Pues al menos… -le dio un zape a Naruto en cuanto llegó cerca de ellos.- De no ser por este idiota, tendríamos aún nuestras maletas. ¡Perdimos todas nuestras pertenencias!

-Tranquila, Sakurita. –Puso sus manos al frente pidiendo paz.- Mira que aún tenemos la ropa que llevábamos y podemos usar la de Sai.

-Él traía la maleta más chica, imbécil. Tú y yo traemos lo que había en ella.

-Se suponía que viajaba ligero y compraría aquí más ropa. Pero ahora que se extravió la maleta con el efectivo no importa.

Naruto puso cara de culpabilidad. Él realmente no pensó que encargar la maleta para entrar al baño no cumpliera su promesa de sostenérsela sólo por un momento. Sai y Sakura lo habían dejado afuera mientras ellos entraban, pero Naruto no pudo soportar mucho la urgencia. Después de todo el confiaba en las personas.

-Basta ya, después de todo Sai tiene razón, no solucionaremos nada recordando o molestándonos. –Sakura se sentó en el piso al lado de ellos.- Me encargaré de los gastos con el poco dinero que tenemos. Ahora que Sai consiguió este lugar, podemos usar el dinero que tenemos para transporte y comida.

Se recargó en el hombro de Naruto, él recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de cabellos rosas.

-En verdad siento causarte problemas, Sakurita. Pero ya verás que todo estará bien, repararé mi error.

Sonrió, y eso bastó para que Sakura creyera en sus palabras. Se puso en pie, tomando un poco de dinero.

-No vayan a salirse ni a causar problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación. Era muy pequeña, sólo tenía una cama con las sábanas algo sucias, un mueble de tres cajones, donde colocaron las pocas pertenencias que Sai cargaba, principalmente cuadernos, libros, una muda de ropa y utensilios de aseo. Actualmente era lo único que poseían.

Naruto se levantó ofuscado, entrando al pequeño baño algo maloliente, pero al menos tenía retrete, regadera y lavabo. Tomó del suelo la ropa de Sakura, colocándola en el lavabo. Al menos la lavaría para que la muchacha tuviera que ponerse al día siguiente, y de paso la suya. La de Sai le quedaba muy ajustada, y se le notaban demasiado las nalgas.

-La mujer de la recepción me ofreció un empleo.

Naruto siguió tallando la blusa roja, mientras miraba a Sai.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, ¡de veras!... ¿y de qué? ¿Cuánto te pagara?

-En realidad el pago no es en efectivo, sólo nos dejará quedar en la habitación mientras duerma con ella.

Naruto soltó un chillido, antes de fustigarlo con la blusa mojada. Sai se sobó el brazo y el vientre.

-¿Es que estás tonto o qué?

-Al contrario, a cambio de esa simple tarea, podemos tener un lugar lejos de la intemperie mientras conseguimos empleo y podemos tener algo mejor. –Dijo Sai, sonriendo.- Kakashi me dijo que a las mujeres les gusta ser halagadas, y cierto día me dijo que con mi cuerpo si me ofrecía a dormir con alguna, le podía sacar lo que quiera.

Naruto colocó cara de hastío.

-Serás tonto… ¡Kakashi estaba bromeando contigo!

-Oh… ¿Lo hizo?, bueno, pero funcionó. Esta noche iré a dormir con ella y podemos tener otro día aquí.

-Tú no harás algo como eso.

-¿Por qué no? Medítalo un poco, Sakura podrá utilizar el lecho, y el suelo tiene un espacio reducido, es muy estrecho como para compartirlo conmigo. Si parto a otra habitación será más óptima la estancia, se trata sólo acostarme a su lado y dormir.

Naruto se palmeó la frente.

-A eso no se refiere idiota…. Tú no puedes ir por ahí diciéndoles a tipas feas como esas que te dormirás con ellas a cambio de un favor. Tú eres joven como para andar llegando a esos extremos, debes de salir con chicas lindas y jóvenes, no con viejas abusivas ¿Es que Kakashi no te dio a leer nunca el Paraíso Erótico, o qué rayos te dio a leer?

Sai negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre me dio libros de ciencia, tecnología y psicología. Él decía que eso no era apto para alguien que se dedicaría a cuidarte. Aunque cuando cumplí catorce me regaló un ejemplar, porque dijo que era parte de mi formación cultural; lo traigo aunque no he leído todavía.

Naruto dejó caer los hombros. Si le decían a él inocente, Sai se llevaba las palmas. ¡Se había acostado con todas las chicas de La Hoja, y aún no le quedaba claro un _concepto_ que podía tomar más de un significado como _acostarse con una mujer._ Después de todo, Naruto era quien le había enseñado qué hacer con las chicas desde su primera orgía. No era nuevo por eso que Sai estuviera tan obsesionado con los _penes._ Era lo primero con lo que había estado en contacto sobre sexualidad: su propia virilidad.

Le tomó la muñeca de la mano llevándolo a sentar a la cama. Rebuscó entre el montón de libros que Sai había llevado consigo y sacó del cajón el libro del Paraíso Erótico.

-Yo seguiré lavando mientras lees, y si tienes dudas pregúntame. Soy de los primeros que han leído todos los libros del viejo pervertido, y Kakashi a mi si me ha dado las suficientes lecciones al respecto. -Se irguió rascándose la nuca.

Regresó contento hacia el baño, feliz de serle útil a su amigo. Le enseñaría a reconocer otras intenciones de las personas hacia él, expresiones usadas comúnmente y que Sai, ante sus palabras correctas de tanto leer, no comprendía. Además evitaría que se acostara con aquella mujer, tal vez podrían escapar antes de la noche si conseguía otro lugar. Pensó en Sakura, ella había salido a comprar algo de comer, entonces tal vez por las calles hallaría otro espacio para dormir, siendo tan lista. Cuando se secara un poco la ropa y comieran, entonces empacarían, se irían y cuando tuvieran dinero regresarían a pagar las horas que estuvieron en la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se tocó con la punta del dedo la barbilla. Caminó con aire distraído, pero sin dar atisbo de perderse. Sonrió cuando llegó al Motel, tardó poco más de una hora, seguramente Sai y Naruto estaban esperándola ansiosos y hambrientos.

Abrazó las bolsas con la comida que compró en el mini supermercado. Era la primera vez que había ido a una tienda de autoservicio, y le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar entre los numerosos pasillos algo para comer. Pero se alegró de que incluso había comida prefabricada, y un trabajador como de su edad la había ayudado, incluso llevando su carrito hasta la caja. Lo que hubiesen gastado en una comida, ahora pudo repartirlo entre tres. Seguramente el dinero les alcanzaría así para mas días.

No sólo eso, había pasado por detrás de la calle donde estaba la gran avenida, estaba lo suficiente intimidada ante el nuevo panorama como para arriesgarse y perderse entre la multitud. Caminar con sus amigos de toda la vida era algo distinto, pero sola no era tan tonta como para arriesgarse. La fortuna le sonrió otra vez, el gran restaurante cuya puerta principal estaba hacia la avenida, daba a esa callejuela su puerta trasera. Había colgado un letrero, y ella preguntó si podía entonces ocupar el puesto de mesera.

Había sido tan urgente, y ella tenía la suficiente buena presentación –ser bonita y delgada era importante-, que le dijeron que a lo mucho la esperarían una hora, y mejor aún, le darían un uniforme por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por su ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después, Sai y Naruto estaban sentados fuera de la puerta, esperando a que el turno terminase.

-Yo no sé que hacemos aquí. Sakurita no tiene porque estarnos manteniendo. Vamos a buscar trabajo, aunque nosotros tardemos más ella debe estudiar, veremos por ella, ¡de veras!

Sai asintió, pero contestó algo distinto con la boca.

-Sabes cómo se pone, es muy nerviosa por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo más prudente por el momento es estar juntos. Realmente pienso que es sospechoso que le den trabajo a una persona sólo por pedirlo y sin presentar documento alguno.

Naruto frunció el seño, a él ni se le había ocurrido.

-Tú siempre andas con tus ideas raras. Esto no es la creación de un loco fan porque seamos alguna caricatura, o menos una novela de esas locas que lees, deberías de dejarlo de una buena vez antes de que enloquezcas… más.

El rubio hundió la cabeza en los hombros cuando sus intestinos se revolcaron en el abdomen. Se dobló con una mueca de dolor y luego se puso pálido.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Sai. El rubio lo miró y no pudo más que ofrecerle una sonrisa para reconfortarlo, el rostro de Sai, que pocas veces demostraba sentimientos, estaba repleto de preocupación.

-No es nada, sólo creo que mi tripa gorda y la tripa flaca tienen una especie de guerra civil con el desayuno y la comida.

-Se llaman intestino delgado y grueso. Debe dolerte pero resiste un poco, Sakura te revisará.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa pero luego el retortijón regresó, sintiendo cómo algo caliente y ardoroso subía por su tubo digestivo. Se tapó la boca.

-¿Estas bien? –Sai le golpeteó la espalda con una mano, abanicándole con la otra.

-Creo que ganó la comida.- Dijo al paladear el atún en su boca otra vez.

En vez de asquearse, Sai sonrió por la ocurrencia. A él también le dolía el estómago aunque disimulaba bien, no estaban acostumbrados a consumir comida enlatada. Todo era preparado de forma natural en la Hoja, Minato y Kakashi hacían siempre buenas y sanas comidas, o al menos comían con Ichiraku, en resumen comida limpia y preparada _en casa. _Contrario a Sakura que comía muy poco, ellos no pudieron llenarse con menos de media lata de atún pre fabricado y galletas saladas.

-Sai ¿aún tienes dinero?

Sai meditó un poco, Sakura lo había amenazado con darle una dolorosa paliza si gastaba en alguna estupidez, que era seguro lo que se le ocurriría a Naruto, pero al ver tan pálido y serio el sonriente rostro de su amigo, decidió no contrariarlo. Asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie para traer lo que pidiera.

-¿Quieres ir al médico?

-No, quiero entrar a comer algo aquí y de paso entrar al baño, porque estoy que me gana la urgencia ¡de veras!

Rodearon la manzana hasta llegar a la avenida principal, en donde se entraría de forma correcta al lugar. Sai frunció el seño porque no parecía un restaurante común. Naruto entró sin pena y sin fijarse en qué tipo de lugar se metían. Un tipo los detuvo en la puerta, pero al ver el símbolo que Sai portaba en su chaleco, los dejó pasar pidiendo disculpas. Ellos no entendieron, pero se encogieron de hombros y entraron.

Naruto se sorprendió de que llamaran a Sai, señor Uchiha. Sabía que era primo de Sasuke e Itachi, pero nunca se imaginó que su familia pudiese ser tan respetada en la ciudad. Sai jamás dijo su nombre, se limitó a aprovechar de forma silenciosa las atenciones que le estaban otorgando. Los colocaron al fondo, entre las mesas que parecían exclusivas. Naruto frunció el seño, de forma inconciente ambos se acercaron el uno al otro hasta poner sus sillas tan juntas que sus hombros se tocaban. Estaba iluminado con luces púrpuras y rojizas muy bajas. Había muchas meseras con poca ropa. Naruto sonrió embobado viéndolas a todas y se dejó acariciar o nalguear por una que otra que pasaba a su lado, hasta que pudieron sentarse. Sai seguía con el gesto neutro, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a la situación, pero _sintiendo_ la necesidad de permanecer alerta.

Naruto se perdió el hecho de que las féminas se amontonaran en su mesa, intentando pasar la velada con ambos jóvenes; le urgía ir al sanitario. Sai permaneció indiferente al hecho, evitándolas con su sonrisa plástica y palabras mordaces, provocando que se fueran.

Cuando al fin se quedó sólo, con un plato de sopa caliente enfrente y una copa del mejor vino cortesía de la casa, aguzó la mirada. Quien no lo conociera, podría pensar que era un típico muchacho viendo de forma rencorosa a alguien, pero siendo Sai, quien supiera sobre su incapacidad para demostrar sus emociones, sabría que era algo preocupante. Sai ni siquiera sabía odiar o tener resentimiento y en ese momento sus ojos lo reflejaban, aunque él mismo no tenía idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sakura estaba sentada con la espalda muy derecha apenas unas mesas al lado de la suya, al parecer no se había percatado de sus presencias a pesar del alboroto que las otras muchachas habían provocado con su llegada y sobre todo la de un rubio tan llamativo como Naruto.

Su falda era muy corta, y aún así estaba abierta de los costados. Su blusa era aún más entallada de lo común, dejando ver su delgada figura, incluso sus pequeños senos parecían tener mayor volumen. Lucía con cierto aire distraído, un tipo la abrazaba por los hombros, acercándose de vez en cuando a hablarle al oído. Ella sólo desviaba la mirada. ¡Y sonreía!

Sai parpadeó varias veces con el seño fruncido. No sabía porque de pronto no podía dejar de respirar apresurado, ni porque su corazón latía tan rápido que hacía su pecho doler. Mucho menos porque su cara se sentía arder y sus puños se apretaban. Sakura siempre había parecido un muchacho, así que Sai pensó que quizás ese hombre que le abrazaba era homosexual. No era como si Sai fuese prejuicioso, incluso se decía a sí mismo que era homosexual, porque después de todo, Sakura era el muchacho que le gustaba sobre todos los demás especimenes humanos, aunque no entendía la razón.

Ella era fea, mandona, gritaba y pegaba como muchacho de barrio bajo; pero también era inteligente, decidida y siempre se podía contar con su fuerza tanto física como moral para seguir adelante. Y le gustaba porque Sakura, era simplemente Sakura. Y lo que no le agradaba es que estuviera de esa manera con aquel hombre. Sai miró la sopa que aún humeaba, posiblemente era homo fóbico, porque comenzó a detestar mucho a Sakura y ese tipo. Quizá una parte de su subconsciente odiaba a los gays, y quizá se odio a sí mismo. Claro que no es como si supiera distinguir realmente lo que sintiera. Definitivamente necesitaba a Naruto cerca, no era sano para él estar en un mundo que no conocía. Si en la Hoja le resultaba difícil relacionarse con los demás, era casi como estar desvalido entre tantas personas, sin el apoyo de Naruto y Sakura para guiarlo y explicarle. No es como si Sai se diese cuenta de que ellos tampoco sabrían cómo desenvolverse en un mundo como aquel.

Se tocó la cabeza, le dolía de pronto ante tanta vuelta de ideas. Simplemente quería salir de ahí. Levantó el menú abriéndolo para que quedara levantado y cubrirse; de pronto sintió la necesidad de ir a casa y dormir mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera tenían una casa. Sus cejas se curvearon más, demostrando enfado, a la vez la comisura de su boca declinó un poco en un gesto de tristeza. También sintió la necesidad de que Naruto regresara del baño, pero se estaba tardando demasiado. Sai quería irse porque no deseaba ver cómo era que Sakura, les había mentido diciendo que trabajaría como mesera, cuando era evidente que fue a trabajar como una puta, en palabras mentales altisonantes de Sai. O un gigoló, se corrigió, para que no sornara tan feo y le diera su lugar como el muchacho que ella si era.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño el sonido estruendoso lo hizo ir hacia el lugar donde lo oyó, se vio de pronto en la cocina. Amablemente ayudó a las personas a levantarlo y no supo cómo, pero su buena voluntad fue víctima de abuso y estaba lavando trastos. Una enorme cantidad de trastos. Él pensó que quizá era como en Ichiraku cuando era niño, y a cambio de que fuese alimentado cuando su padre no podía hacerlo, él de vez en cuando lavaba algunos platos para ganarse el plato del día, cuando no le alcanzaba el dinero para pagarlo. Quizá a Sai no le alcanzó para pagar, refunfuñando siguió haciendo la labor encomendada.

Sai recostó la cabeza en la mesa, escuchando la música de fondo e ignorando tajantemente a las mujeres que iban a ofrecerle sus servicios. Se quedó mirando frente a sus ojos el menú que había puesto como barrera para no ver a Sakura. Más a pesar del ruido, pudo escuchar su voz que subía de tono, levantó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus oscuros ojos se asomaran sobre el borde del menú. Sus cejas se fruncieron de forma natural, el tipo que era dos veces más grande en cuerpo y edad que Sakura, estaba casi encima de ella, forcejeando para intentar prácticamente acostársele encima y besarla. Sakura comenzó a llorar. Sai se puso en pie dispuesto a ayudarla pero para su sorpresa, las lágrimas no cesaron, sino que sólo hicieron el rostro de Sakura más temible cuando arrugó el entrecejo y abrió mucho la boca para gritarle que era un desgraciado.

Sai cayó de nuevo en su asiento, Sakura le estaba poniendo una golpiza de campeonato al tipo, que apenas si podía defenderse. Sonrió de forma falsa, arqueando al revés sus cejas. Era mejor no acercarse si quería tener su propio físico intacto. El problema fue cuando los que fingían ser otros comensales, se levantaron. Sai no tuvo que imaginar que eran guardias del "restaurante" disfrazados para proteger a su clientela, o en su caso a las muchachas.

-Le recomiendo no meterse. –Le dijo un tipo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para volverlo a sentar.- No lo retendremos a la fuerza, pero igualmente no saldría en las mismas condiciones en las que entró.

El que Sai no comprendiera los sentimientos e interacciones humanas, no le evitó comprender la amenaza. Sakura pudo arreglársela con dos hombres, pero el tercero la estaba metiendo en problemas, y estaban hablando sobre llevarla a una habitación. Sai amplió su falsa sonrisa, tomó la mano del hombre y lo giró por encima de él haciendo que acabara en el suelo. Había sido tan rápido y el movimiento de los otros tan estruendoso, que no llamó casi la atención. Hubo un crujido cuando Sai apoyó el pie en el hombro del tipo y le jaló la mano.

-Me parece que eres tú quien no saldrá como entró. –Dijo ignorando el grito de dolor, ni siquiera paró a ver cómo se revolcaba en el suelo el tipo, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura.

Naruto caminó con las manos colgando a sus lados. Se había visto en la cocina básicamente sólo, de pronto todos habían salido alarmados. El rubio no supo si ir también, pero decidió que mejor se quedaba a trabajar, aunque se encontró con el triple de trastos que cuando entró. Como pensó que eso ya era un abuso, decidió que Sai haría bien en ayudarle.

Salió de la cocina con una cacerola y un plato en manos, así el otro no podría negarse. Su corazón se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había una pelea de grandes magnitudes en el restaurante, trabajadores peleaban con clientes y hasta vio cómo se golpeaban entre sí las mujeres. Una especie de "todos contra todos". Buscó a Sai con la mirada, mirando en su camino a las muchachas por si Sakura estaba entre ellas. La cacerola había sido bastante útil a su paso para eliminar estorbos. Se percató de que la más grande trifulca se armaba alrededor de su amigo.

Gritó el nombre del moreno, que se agachó en cuanto miró a Naruto. El rubio había arrojado el plato que traía en mano, que se estrelló directamente en el rostro de un hombre que estuvo por apuñalar a Sai. Agradecido le sonrió, pero no duró mucho cuando su cara se puso más pálida de lo habitual, lo que avisó a Naruto que malo algo iba hacia él. Se quitó apenas, para evitar que la silla que se estrelló en el piso le pegase a él. Sakura estaba a espaldas de Sai, él la tomó de la mano y como pudo terminó al lado de Naruto.

Respiró profundo tomando nuevos bríos. No había estado entrenando tantos años con Kakashi, que había formado parte del servicio secreto de la capital del País de Fuego, y haber sido héroe de guerra en vano. Y mucho menos lo habían entrenado en vano para servir y proteger, sobre todo cuando se trataban de esas personas.

Quizá jamás en su vida Sai había peleado como ese día, ni en los más fieros entrenamientos con Kakashi. Naruto había sido educado por su padre para aprender a defenderse, bajo el pensamiento de que su estatus de nacimiento, y la decisión que había tomado, lo podrían poner en peligro. Sakura era simplemente una niña de campo, que nunca se quiso quedar atrás y tenía una fuerza monstruosa. Aún así, con todo seguían siendo tres jovencitos asustados en contra de un montón de hombres más fuertes físicamente.

Por un instante pensaron que era un alivio cuando llegó la policía. Y se sorprendieron que nuevamente al ver el símbolo en el chaleco de Sai, se armó un barullo alrededor de los oficiales, quienes prácticamente al instante clausuraron el lugar; sin embargo no permitieron que los muchachos se fueran, sino que los metieron a los tres a una patrulla.

Uno de los policías los miraba desde afuera, hablaba con otro hombre que parecía ser bastante importante. Sakura se abrazó del brazo de Naruto, que estaba en medio de los tres.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada, Sakurita.- Naruto sonrió, de esa forma conciliadora que perdonaba todo, y a pesar de la culpabilidad que una persona sintiera, se sentía reconfortada.- Tú no sabías que esa gente tenía malas intenciones. Pero para otra nosotros somos quienes te vamos a proteger, ¡de veras!, no permitiremos que te pase nada malo otra vez.

Sakura los escrutó con la mirada. Sai estaba serio, con sus ojos negros inexpresivos mientras miraba a los hombres que hablaban afuera, Naruto le sonreía, pero en sus ojos no estaba la chispa habitual, sino una preocupación latente; ambos muchachos tenían los labios partidos y varios moretones en la cara, y estaba segura que su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Naruto tenía un esguince en la muñeca y aunque Sai no lo mencionó, seguramente su costilla estaba rota. Los ojos verdes de ella se aguaron, aunque no estaba tan golpeada, gracias a ellos, también tenía algunas heridas. Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan confiada de la buena voluntad de la gente, después de todo, ella sólo quería trabajar para ayudarlos. No volvería a ser un estorbo ni a causarles problemas, era un juramento.

-Nos llevaran a la jefatura de policía.

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron cuando Sai habló, seguía mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? No juegues con nosotros, no hicimos nada.

-Es en serio, Naruto. Ese hombre preguntó por su teléfono a dónde debía enviarnos.

-No puede ser, ¡ni siquiera tenemos identificaciones! –Sakura respiró profundo para no desesperarse.-

-Sakurita no te preocupes, todo estará bien. –Afirmó Naruto, su mirada estaba decidida. No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero _tenía_ que arreglar las cosas.

Bajo el consejo de Sakura, Naruto aceptó ir casi silencioso hasta la estación, debían evitar las mayores molestias. Sai había dicho que pudo leer un poco los labios del hombre y supo así que los llevarían ahí. Lo que no les dijo, es que ese hombre albino, había nombrado _joven Sasuke _a la persona con la que habló.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orochimaru acarició otra vez su cintura, amenazando con bajar hasta la cadera. Sasuke resopló en muestra de molestia pero no le retiró las manos, se dedicó a mostrar indiferencia en el rostro y seguir leyendo el fólder entre sus manos. No es como si se tratara de la primera vez que le tocara.

-Sasuke… es notorio que has dejado de ser un niño. –Abrió la boca para ponérsela en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos bajó y le apretó el sexo.

Sasuke le detuvo firmemente la mano, alejándose en dos largos pasos de él. Apretó el fólder contra su pecho, ese por el que Orochimaru se había metido a la oficina y tuvo que soportar de nuevo que le manoseara.

-No es conveniente que te alejes de esa manera de mí. He sido paciente y demasiado benevolente.

-No veo ninguna de las virtudes nombradas. Itachi incluso posee más poder que al inicio. El acuerdo era que te daría lo que quieres a cambio de la caída de Itachi.

Orochimaru sonrió, mirando los ojos oscuros de Sasuke refulgir de deseo de venganza.

-Espero que cumplas con tu palabra.

-Si, Orochimaru. Una vez que yo sea el rey de este estúpido país te daré el poder que deseas, a mi no me interesa otra cosa que no sea acabar con Itachi. Haré que primero sufra en vida todas las humillaciones que merece, después… le matare.

Orochimaru pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-Sólo porque no tienes la edad suficiente, no eres ya el jefe de policía. Pero estás muy cercano al tener ese poder Sasuke, te he colocado como miembro suplente para que te entrenes en este puesto; pronto tendrás el título como se debe y por tanto tu venganza hacia tu hermano. Y en nuestro acuerdo no sólo estaba el entregarme el poder del trono, Sasuke, recuérdalo, había algo más que es de sumo interés y tenía que ver con esperar un poco más el crecimiento de tu cuerpo. –Sonrió.

Orochimaru salió de la oficina, afuera pudo ver cómo Kabuto esperaba a su jefe, sonriendo sardónicamente en son de burla.

Aunque el rostro de Sasuke no varió, por dentro quiso gritar. Por un lado realmente deseaba al fin convertirse en el jefe de policía y heredar de esa forma tanto el puesto de su padre, como también la mafia que había creado mientras vivió y estuvo en ese lugar; de esa forma haría caer a Itachi. Por el otro, realmente Orochimaru había esperado suficiente, y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo hubiera acosado, incluso hasta lastimado, jamás había culminado el acto que comenzaba. Tenía una especie de fijación porque el propio Sasuke se le ofreciera, una vez que su venganza estuviera cumplida. Después de todo se supone que cumpliría su palabra.

Sin importar qué hiciera, Sasuke seguía siendo menor de edad, y sus padres se lo habían confiado por alguna razón. Sasuke pensaba que sus padres no conocían que ese tipo era un enfermo homosexual, y debió tener mientras ellos vivieron algo lo suficiente bueno para que le dejaran a su hijo pequeño en custodia, aún cuando hubieran podido decidirse por su abuelo o su hermano mayor. Pero entonces, Sasuke pensó, Itachi debió haber hecho algo mal seguramente, para que siendo inicialmente el favorito de sus padres, terminara siendo considerado como uno de los más aborrecibles miembros de su familia. Y eso sólo intensificó su odio hacia Itachi. Debió traicionar a sus padres, a su clan, decepcionarlos, y como punto extra a su disfavor raptó a Sasuke por años. Además él al final les había matado.

Comenzó a respirar rápidamente, recargando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente que recibiera aquella llamada, informando que Sai Uchiha se presentó en la capital armando alboroto en un antro de mujeres acompañantes, como para completar su mal día al aparecer Orochimaru en su oficina, segundos después de que colgó.

Sai, después de todo podría bien llamarse su rival en cuanto a sucesión del clan y sucesión del trono se trataba. Aunque existiera su hermano Itachi, él desaparecería y Sasuke sería el auténtico heredero de su clan. Su abuelo no contaba, dado que era un viejo del que seguramente se podría liberar. Pero si algo tenía en claro, es que Sai era ya mismo el sucesor de la familia secundaria Uchiha, mientras que Sasuke aún tenía a dos miembros de la familia primaria por delante, para ocupar ese lugar. Por otra parte Orochimaru le había dicho de la predilección que tenía el consejo, para utilizar al muchacho de la familia secundaria como sucesor, dado que había sido criado con los ideales de paz y fidelidad su patria, además del servilismo a los Namikaze. Si los Namikaze no gobernaban, el consejo prefería dejar el País de Fuego en manos de algo que ellos mismos, junto con los ideales de la familia secundaria Uchiha, habían creado.

Pero sería estúpido de su parte si eliminaba ahora mismo a Sai. Ahora que lo tenía en su poder, pensó que seguramente podía llegar a una buena negociación con el consejo. Sonrió un poco, quizá después de todo, Sai le sería útil para sus planes, y dependería un poco menos de Orochimaru.

Si lo mandase a matar, se pondría en evidencia que fue él. Después de todo, apoyado por la posición de Orochimaru, Sasuke fungía como jefe de policía aunque no ostentaba el título en su totalidad. Un _jefe_ sin título. Hasta donde todos estaban enterados, si Itachi no hubiese decidido dedicarse a la investigación de las ciencias y humanidades que manejaba, desde muy joven hubiera sido también quien por su genialidad se convirtiera en jefe. Eso era algo que Sasuke no podía evitar, sentir más odio y celos hacia Itachi. Porque todos confiaban en que él podía hacer el mejor de los trabajos, siendo o no joven, mientras que a Sasuke a veces o veían de reojo, y aunque se portaba seguro y autosuficiente, comparándolo con Itachi susurraban que no podía hacerlo mejor. Y para colmo de sus males, Itachi por sí sólo, casi sin ayuda de Madara, ocupaba ahora un buen lugar en el consejo, e incluso se decía que tomaba grandes decisiones a pesar de no ser un miembro oficial. Sin duda, él no era un jefe sin título, sino un líder innato con o sin el.

Estrujó el fólder entre sus manos, soltándolo ruidosamente en el escritorio. Recargó los codos en la madera, para ocultar su boca tras las manos. Debía serenarse, pensar con la cabeza fría, pero sobre todo enfriar su sangre. Esa misma sangre que derramaría de ser necesario para alcanzar su fin. El primer paso sería tener cerca a Sai, manejarlo de tal manera que le fuese útil. El que hubiera hecho aquellos destrozos, al grado de que hubieran tenido que llamar a la policía para controlarlo, era beneficioso.

Su mente al instante relaciono su presencia con el hecho de que quizá, el consejo estaba intentando evitar que Sasuke tomara el lugar como heredero, siendo "hijo" de Orochimaru. Pero con el escándalo y los cargos en su contra, podía tenerlo en prisión un rato. Sonrió casi maligno para sí mismo, en la prisión a los muchachos con tan buen aspecto, se les tiene odio y envidia, algo que fácilmente puede generar abuso, o hasta que saliese herido. Claro que Sasuke iba a incentivar aún más ese hecho. No le interesaba que fuese su primo, tío o cualquiera de la relación que tuviera en cuanto a lazo familiar se tratara, si le estorbaba, se enteraría de quien era Sasuke Uchiha, el miembro de la familia principal.

-¿Sasuke? –la voz lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Miró despectivamente sobre su hombro.

-Habla o desaparece, Suigetsu.

-Vaya, al parecer nuestro príncipe está de buen humor. –El muchacho albino se recargó en el marco de la puerta, con una media sonrisa. –El chico está aquí. ¡Parece calcado de ti! Aunque él tiene algo que tú jamás tendrás. -Sasuke lo miró de tal forma, que Suigetsu se estremeció.- No malinterpretes, en realidad me alegra que no lo tengas. Le he tenido que dar un par de golpes en su linda y blanquita cara, tiene una sonrisa estúpida y desesperante todo el tiempo que mejor no te cuento porque sólo de describirla te enfadaría.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de haberlo conocido el último día que estuvo en la Hoja, pero no podía recordarlo del todo. Sólo esos inexpresivos y rasgados ojos negros.

-¿Le has lastimado demasiado el rostro? –Sasuke se preocupó sólo por el hecho de que al ser Sai, el consejo podría aprovecharse y acusar a la propia policía de abuso de poder. No es que fuera mentira, pero tenía que cubrir su postura.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Hemos decidido que mientras menos se noten los golpes será mejor, en realidad sólo le di un par de puñetazos en la cara, pero no quitó la sonrisa estúpida, ni siquiera cuando Juugo lo tenía en el suelo golpeando donde no se notara…tanto.- Se carcajeó.

El seño fruncido de Sasuke se suavizó, aunque no demostraba expresión en su rostro, eso sólo mostraba su satisfacción por el hecho. Suigetsu era un joven cadete, que había decidido por sus altas capacidades tenerlo como mano derecha. La izquierda era un tipo llamado Juugo, que fungía como la fuerza bruta de su pequeño grupito de confianza. Los demás policías, detectives y demás personal no estuvieron contentos con tener al frente a un montón de jovencitos que consideraron inexpertos –aunque al parecer daban buenos resultados,- pero al tratarse de Orochimaru, a quien el mismísimo rey a pesar de estar muriendo, le había dado la autoridad sobre la decisión de la policía.

-Quítate.- La chica empujó a Suigetsu, se acomodó los lentes antes de sonreír tontamente hacia Sasuke.

-Esa, ese es el tipo de sonrisa que acabo de borrar a golpes. Fue calcado de ti pero parece que aprendió de Karin.

Karin le dio un codazo aprovechando que estaba cerca, Sasuke resopló poniéndose en pie, para evitar otra pelea más entre su asistente personal y el estudiante de policía.

-He estado buscando información sobre la familia secundaria –dijo Karin, antes de que Sasuke pudiese salir de la oficina. Eso le hizo parar, la muchacha sonrió con satisfacción, porque había podido hacer que Sasuke se interesara un poco en sus palabras.- Este es un informe completo –se acomodó los lentes,- puedo leértelo si deseas… a solas. –Miró mal a Suigetsu, el muchacho entrecerró los ojos viéndola de mala manera.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Sasuke leyó rápidamente los antecedentes más cercanos de Sai. Frunció el seño cuando se percató de un nombre que sobresalió por si mismo, al ser uno conocido por él.

-¿Hatake Kakashi?

Karin asintió.

-Actualmente está bajo su cuidado hasta donde tengo entendido. La tutela legal la tiene un hombre llamado Jiraya, es un antiguo político que también fue un docto profesor, y hasta donde comprendo, algo parecido al amigo íntimo de la familia real. Básicamente fue el mentor del que debería ser por sangre el sucesor real, quien por cierto desapareció hace años sin deseo aparente de tomar el trono.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Y no sólo eso –leyó Karin.- Hatake Kakashi además de ser en su tiempo uno de los más notables profesores a pesar de ser tan joven, participó en la guerra al lado de Uchiha Obito, nadie menos que el padre de uchiha Sai.

Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas, todo era asquerosamente un rompecabezas bien armado, movido con hilos desde las sombras de la Hoja. Kakashi seguramente supo siempre que él y su hermano, eran los posibles herederos del trono si Minato y Naruto no existiesen.

-_Naruto… -_Y ahora ese imbécil de Sai, estuvo siendo criado en la Hoja con los Namikaze, directamente de la mano de Kakashi.-_Traidores._

En su ciega mente vengativa, Sasuke no pudo darse cuenta entonces del esfuerzo que Kakashi hizo en su tiempo, con tal de que Sasuke no tomara precisamente el camino de perdición de sí mismo que tenía enfrente. No recordó el tiempo en que Kakashi hizo a un lado a Naruto, que era casi como un hermano menor sólo por ser hijo de Minato, y menos se percató que con eso hacía un poco de lado su fiel labor de cuidar de los Namikaze, por encargarse de un Uchiha.

Quizá jamás se enteraría que lo único que deseaba Kakashi, era convertirlo en una persona que no terminara inmerso en la pelea de poder de sus familiares, fuese un libre pensador y fuera feliz sólo con el hecho de vivir con quienes amaba, protegiendo lo que se supone importaba. Lo que irónicamente, a Sai no tuvo que enseñarle porque a pesar de que no lo hacía concientemente, el muchacho hacía por sí mismo.

Por ahora, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir más a Sai. Si él era la esperanza del consejo, de se sucesor ya que los Namikaze no aceptaban, y además… además había tomado su lugar en la Hoja, al lado de Naruto, bajo el cuidado divertido y noble de Kakashi, no es algo que le perdonaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto elevó su hombro intentando sobarse el ojo, pero sólo consiguió restregarse un poco la mejilla.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Sai sonriente. Naruto frunció el seño.

-Es que tú estas tonto. Claro que no me duele. –Mintió, apretó las mandíbulas cuando sintió un dolor en el costado, cortesía de una patada de Juugo. Ambos tenían aún puestas las esposas.- Además también a ti te pegaron, esto es abuso de la fuerza judicial, como si no hubiera sido suficiente la golpiza que traíamos encima por los bravucones del restaurante, ¡se pasan de veras! –conforme había hablado, su voz había subido de tono.

Juugo giró el rostro parco, golpeando con el mango metálico de la cacha que portaba, en las rejas de la prisión provisional en donde ponían a los recién llegados, mientras se esperaba a que se les diera un juicio para condena o cumplieran las horas de prisión según el delito que hubiesen cometido.

Naruto, en vez de callarse se levantó para ir hacia las rejas y meterla pierna lo suficiente rápido entre ellas, como para darle una certera patada en la cadera a Juugo. El hombre ni se esperaba la acción.

-Anda que así serán buenos, mastodonte de mierda ¡suéltame las manos y verás cómo te irá, te haré pedazos de veras!

Juugo había arrojado la cacha hacia Naruto, Sai tuvo que estirar la pierna para empujar al rubio casi de una patada, justo a tiempo para que el metal resonara en contra de la pared del otro extremo. El rubio se volvió a poner en pie, tan rápido como pudo con las manos esposadas a la espalda.

-Anda, abre la puerta y entra aquí.

-No me hagas enfadar enano.

-Naruto… -Sai se puso frente a él, comenzaba a desesperarse, un sentimiento que pocas veces tenía.

No era bueno que se peleara con agentes de la policía dadas sus condiciones actuales en la ciudad, pero Naruto no comprendería la magnitud de la situación, y él estaba literalmente de manos atadas para hacer algo al respecto. Para colmo de males, habían puesto en otra habitación y quien sabe con qué tipo de mujeres, a Sakura. Siendo de sexos contrarios no podían estar en la misma celda provisional, y ella era la única de sus amigos que lo calmaba sólo con la voz.

-No me estorbes idiota –gritó Naruto,- le mostraré a ese gandul que…

Y tanto Juugo, como Naruto, abrieron enormemente los ojos.

Para callarle, como había leído en una novela de las de Kakashi, al no tener las manos disponibles, Sai le había besado los labios, inclinándose mucho hacia él y succionándoselos lo suficiente fuerte para que no se separase con facilidad.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –preguntó exaltada la voz de Juugo.

Se escuchó también una especie de jadeo femenino.

-Pues… la copia barata tiene una rubia y preciosa princesita. –Se carcajeó Suigetsu.

Naruto se separó, haciendo incluso un hilo de baba entre él y Sai, que colgaba entre la distancia que impuso entre ambos.

-¿Qué? –Gritó exaltado Naruto, sin saber qué decir. Después el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Pudo verlo tras Sai, que estaba contando hasta tres.

Y los demás jóvenes presentes, incluso las burlas de los demás rufianes que estaban encerrados junto con ellos, desaparecieron.

Sasuke estaba frente a sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	15. El Rey

Me sorprendi de veras, sucede que salieron 20 capítulos en total del fanfic, y será aparte el Sai Saku, pero ese lo escribiré luego de un largo tiempo uwuU… Felizmente puedo decir que tras seis meses he terminado mi labor y acabe de escribir la historia, Keita, ¡toda tuya! Me has dicho que te ha gustado este humilde regalito y eso me basta y sobra. Y pues XD… de verdad debo agradecerte por dejarme compartirla con más personas.

Y me hizo un fanfic *O* ¡les presumo! Se llama Shine, de Kea Langrey (dueña y señora de este fanfic XD, yo sólo soy el simple esbirro que escribe Sin Título), es altamente recomendable para quienes amen a Kakashi e Itachi (y hasta a quien no) Pero aunque lo leean no se les olvide que es mio ¬¬. Bien, bien, subiré un capítulo por semana, si me da la gana antes XD... luego de este sólo faltarían cinco, unos más largos que otros pero… bueno el punto es que la historia continúa hasta que acabe (duhh que lógico). ¡Disfruten y gracias!

* * *

15. El Rey

-Así que… por fin ha sucedido.

Las personas que estaban en la habitación, tuvieron un ligero sobresalto.

-Pero usted aquí es…

Aquel de cabello negro que habló al principio elevó un poco la mano, negando lentamente con la cabeza para evitar que siguieran hablando. Caminó despacio y demasiado seguro, como si nada en el mundo le preocupase.

Los demás inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza en silencio, mientras caminaba hasta la cama, en la que se sentó en la orilla. Estiró la mano, acomodando los cabellos rubios de quien estaba depositado en ella.

-El rey ha muerto. –Declaró la voz del médico tras él.

Asintió con la cabeza, aún acariciando la cabeza rubia y mejilla fría del anciano, como si era algo que ya supiera, de lo que se hubiera percatado sin entrar a la habitación.

-Te equivocas, murió este hombre, pero hay larga vida para el rey.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, sino que bajaron sus cabezas e inclinaron sus cuerpos en muestra de respeto.

Elevó la vista de la cara del anciano finado, poniéndose en pie metió la mano en los bolsillos mirándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Han avisado al consejo? –El hombre retiró del dedo el sello real, colocándoselo en el anular, movió los dedos con lentitud, como si estuviera calzándolo, pensando que ese sello estaba después de todo parecía destinado a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señores, estamos aquí reunidos para un asunto de alta importancia para la nación entera.

-Lo dices en un tono tan serio que pareciera que el rey ha muerto.- Todos miraron a ese miembro del consejo como si quisieran taladrarle la cabeza.- Oh… ¡Oh! –exclamó sin poder decir nada coherente, cuando se percató de la gran verdad.

Itachi recargó los codos en los brazos de su silla giratoria, viendo la función, poniendo sus manos con los dedos cruzados sobre su boca. Necesitaba evitar que viesen cualquier expresión suya. De no ser por Itachi, Fuego entero se había enterado de que ya no tenían a su rey. Había sido lo suficiente rápido y discreto al reunir al consejo y darles la noticia, sin que se enterasen siquiera todos los sirvientes del Palacio Nacional, que era la sede principal en donde habitaba la familia gobernante.

Itachi había ido a la oficina principal a arreglar una documentación, y le dieron acceso directo al rey al no tener la información completa. Acompañado de Madara, había podido entrar a conocerlo un par de ocasiones anteriores, y por petición de su abuelo, el rey aceptaba tener una audiencia directa con alguien de tanta confianza para su supuesto mejor amigo. Precisamente en el instante que él entraba, el médico y las enfermeras de cabecera del hombre, que tenía en su propia habitación todo acomodado cual si fuera un hospital de primera línea, estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco, producto posible de su enfermedad terminal. Itachi colaboró con los pocos conocimientos que tenía adquiridos de Minato, para intentar reanimarlo junto con las enfermeras, mientras el médico maniobraba en otra situación.

Él fue quien instigó al personal médico a llamar a Tsunade antes que nadie. Él mismo avisó a Madara en secreto, y reunió uno a uno a los miembros del consejo para avisarles del fallecimiento del anciano rey. Nadie podía ni quería creerlo, aunque era algo inminente. Tsunade era quien había mantenido las riendas, y el rey más muerto que vivo, se dedicaba a estampar el sello real de su dedo en las hojas, movido por la mano de Madara Uchiha, la persona de confianza del rey. Pero jamás se había podido quedar a solas con él, Tsunade en persona junto con su asistente, llevaba la papelería, y se quedaba unos pasos de la cama, mirando que Madara hiciera la labor para la que se ofreció y a regañadientes el consejo asignó: acompañar al rey como amigo y hacer que sellara los documentos.

En el último año, el sello había sido controversia entre el consejo, y aunque Madara se había postulado como usuario, alegando que al ser de la confianza del rey, él debía serlo siempre y cuando estuviera bajo las órdenes de Tsunade. El consejo se negó, a pesar de que estuvieron a punto de aceptar gracias a la prudencia de las palabras de Itachi a su favor, que no demostraban el evidente interés en que su abuelo portara el sello. Después de todo, era básicamente el símbolo de poder, ante la falta de la firma del rey. Si el rey seguía con vida, ese sello aún tenía poder, siempre que lo manejara una persona de su confianza; el sello debía pasar a las manos del heredero ya fuese por elección propia del rey al renuncia a su puesto y cederlo, o al morir.

Su celular sonó, al instante miró en el identificador de quién se trataba.

-Si me permiten, necesito salir unos segundos. –Ante el aviso Itachi cumplió sus palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Esto sería todo? –Preguntó Tsunade, con el rostro serio, la mirada fija en la ventana. Así estaba lo más lejos posible del lugar.

Madara le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola para darle un beso en la mejilla, se alejó al instante cuando Tsunade giró para darle un puñetazo.

Shizune, su asistente personal, apenas si alcanzó a lanzarse para detenerla. Madara sonrió elevando un poco las manos como si estuviera rindiéndose.

-Tranquila _mi amor_. –El de largo cabello negro amplió su sonrisa, estirándose después de forma demasiado relajada para un hombre con un traje tan caro y una posición tan elevada.- Madara es un buen chico. ¿Qué pensara el notario si intentas golpearme, recién estamos casados?

El notario se sobresaltó, abrazando más a su pecho el libro en sus manos. Negó con la cabeza entre asustado por no saber cómo reaccionar, y triste por lo que acababa de dar fe de legalidad.

Tsunade se calmó al instante, aún estaba tambaleándose de lo ebria que estaba. De no ser inicialmente por Madara y luego por Shizune, que acababa de tomar su lugar deteniéndola, hace horas hubiera acabado en el suelo.

-Bueno, querida, si me permites siendo el varón tengo el derecho a reclamar el trono. No lo retrasemos más. –Levantó el celular para llamar a Itachi, indicándole de que cajón de su oficina podía sacar la documentación que lo acreditaría ya casado con Tsunade, aún sin renuncia de Minato, en una sola semana como rey del país.

Cerró la puerta, recargándose tras ella, mientras escuchaba felizmente como Tsunade lloraba en brazos de aquella muchachita, que lo había visto segundos antes con tanto odio. Para poder tener el reino, uno de los requisitos era ser varón, pero si se estaba casado con la mujer que era por sangre heredera, entonces se obtenía el beneficio de la herencia, siempre y cuando se tuviera un hijo para sucesión del trono.

Dado que Minato evidentemente no aceptaba el reino por sus patéticos sueños, él tenía todo ganado. Siempre le pareció estúpido ese Namikaze… mira que ayudar a todas las personas, desear vivir el sufrimiento y esfuerzo de la clase baja, y esa estupidez de que todo lo bueno fuese para todos… por eso Minato estaba fracasando, por eso ahora Madara tenía el verdadero poder. Una hermosa esposa, que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con sus deberes maritales, un reino entero por destruir para construir sobre esas ruinas algo nuevo tal y como él deseaba. Sin duda era su año.

-Madara es un buen chico. –Se dijo burlón, viendo su anillo de compromiso. Sonrió para si, encaminándose al salón del consejo. Había mandado después de todo a llamar a Orochimaru para cumplir con su palabra a Itachi. Era hora de hundirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las miradas no pudieron ser lo suficiente enfadadas. Sólo un par que no confiaban aún en el muchacho del todo.

-No me sorprendería si él hubiese tenido que ver…

-No te atrevas a terminar esas palabras –dijo tranquilamente una de las mujeres,- es una fuerte acusación para ese muchacho.

-Quiero recordarles que ese _muchacho_ es el nieto de Uchiha Madara, un Uchiha también, que está en línea directa como sucesor después de Madara. Por tanto ¡era su perfecta oportunidad de poder suplantar a Minato!

-Cuida tus palabras –dijo otro de los miembros, algo más joven que la mujer,- te recuerdo que no puedes ser tan personal con el señor Minato. Él es nuestro príncipe, aunque no esté presente es el verdadero rey.

-Aún está el señor Dan, en cuanto regrese…

-¡No seas ridículo!, estás bien enterado que el esposo de la princesa Tsunade murió hace años, la mentira de que está en viaje de autoconocimiento ya no funciona. Está bien si otras naciones lo creen aún, aunque no creo que nadie sea tan ingenuo en estos tiempos.

Hubo un lapso de silencio.

-Como sea, aún y cuando el señor Minato esté con vida y sea el sucesor, si no está aquí para reclamar su lugar, el reino entero está en problemas, los Uchiha, sin los Namikaze, son por ley los que tienen derecho al trono.

-¿Dónde está Uchiha Sai?

-El pertenece a la familia secundaria, les recuerdo que ustedes lo enviaron a la Hoja, aún y cuando yo iba a educarlo para ser un gran líder que nos representara a todos.- Habló por fin Danzo.- Ustedes han iniciado la extinción de este consejo, y quizá del país de Fuego.

Otro nuevo lapso de silencio inició, esta vez con miradas negativas hacia la falsa sonrisa del hombre.

-Sai no podría gobernar por el simple hecho de que existen Madara y sus nietos.- Declaró una anciana, todos asintieron. -Y sabemos que en tu perspectiva es algo que puede arreglarse Danzo, pero no estamos de acuerdo con tus métodos. –Suspiró.- También hubiésemos deseado que a falta de ellos, Sai ocupara ese lugar, después de todo la honorable familia secundaria Uchiha, era parte esencial de este consejo y cuidaba de los Namikaze y el país.

-Regresemos al punto principal, yo opino que todos vayamos a donde se resguarda el príncipe Minato con su heredero y solicitemos de forma urgente su presencia. Uchiha Itachi no me da confianza.

-¿Puedo recordarte quién nos solicitó sin papeleo, que fuese aceptado como miembro honorario? O mejor dicho, como representante de Madara cuando no está presente.

Algunos apretaron los labios, otros las manos, los más osados resoplaron.

-Aceptémoslo, el señor Minato ha sabido hacer las cosas bien, aunque a su manera. Hasta donde comprendo se ha encargado de asuntos complicados, en los que finalmente deja a la señora Tsunade para dar la cara como protagonista aunque él los resuelva.

-Eso es casi un mito urbano.

-¿También crees eso? Yo pienso que es realidad. Además de alguna forma, pienso que había un fin oculto en que lo solicitara a varios de nosotros.

-Es simple. –Sonrió Danzo, sabiendo que ninguna de esas mentes planas podrían pensar como él o alguien de la talla de Minato.- Si nosotros le negábamos la entrada al consejo, hubieran buscado otra forma menos _civilizada_ para llegar a nosotros y al rey, como hicieron los Uchiha que murieron en la silenciosa guerra civil de hace unos años.- Fruncieron varios el entrecejo. -El señor Minato deseaba tenerlo vigilado, sabiendo que nosotros estamos de su parte.

-No sólo pienso que sea por eso.- Habló la mujer.- Inicialmente aceptamos a Itachi por petición del honorable Namikaze, pero ese Uchiha brilla con luz propia. Es inteligente y zagas, ha ayudado mucho durante estos años, incluso actuando para nosotros como agente doble, fingiendo que está del lado de Madara, dándonos información importante.

-¿Y crees que no se la ha estado dando de nosotros?

-Quizá, pero hemos sido lo suficiente cuidadosos para no darle algo demasiado drástico para nuestro mal. Además medítenlo un poco, si fuese sólo por mantenerlo vigilado, los partidarios de los Namikaze lo hubieran podido hacer desde cualquier esfera social o política, es casi como si hubiera querido protegerlo… de nosotros. Si hubiese intentado algo en nuestra contra, lo hubiéramos destruido.

-Basta de tanta charla, todo lo que se está hablando es algo que sabemos, centrémonos en lo importante.- Dijo el hombre más viejo.- Tenemos a Itachi por órdenes del señor Namikaze, pero también por sus propias virtudes y capacidades, no lo perderemos de la mira y seguirá todo el curso que tenga que tomar. Punto y aparte ahora tenemos que centrarnos en convencer al señor Minato de regresar a la capital de Fuego.

Itachi abrió la puerta precisamente en ese instante, muchos parecieron nerviosos, deseando que no hubiera escuchado toda la conversación.

-Si bien no está presente para reclamar el trono –continuó el anciano,- tampoco existe la renuncia por escrito, quiero recordarles que tenemos un periodo de tiempo para lograr que pueda reclamar lo que por nacimiento es suyo. –Inhalo aire para continuar.- Si en un año él no reclama el trono, no tendremos opción que concederlo a Madara… si es que un país extranjero no se interpone creando una guerra antes para ganar el país. Mientras tanto nosotros tomaremos las decisiones importantes, con la opinión de la princesa Tsunade.

Itachi elevó un poco el brazo con un documento en la mano.

-De todas formas no creo que sea posible. –Todos miraron al muchacho que estaba aún con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, parado precisamente en el quicio de la puerta.- Tengo en mis manos…

Fue callado cuando una mano se posó en su boca, y otra le abrazó desde atrás la cintura. Todos se sobresaltaron, incluso el propio Itachi se vio sí mismo sorprendido, después de todo con su estilo de vida vivía siempre a la expectativa, rara vez no se percataba de alguien a su alrededor y ese tipo había sido tan sigiloso como para no percatarse de su presencia.

Levantó la mano para asestar un codazo, todos los miembros del consejo en la mesa se pusieron en pie, pero aquella persona habló.

-He venido a raptarte cual novela romántica… ¿no te jode? –le susurró al oído, sólo Itachi pudo escucharlo. Y su mano cayó al lado al reconocer la voz.

Sus rodillas flaquearon sólo por unos segundos, reconociendo el calor del cuerpo que estaba tras de sí. Le soltó la boca, el moreno volteó la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los ojos azules y rasgados, la piel tostada por el sol, lisa y suave. Los labios carnosos, con su tono rojizo castaño… todo estaba demasiado igual para ser real, excepto porque en vez del cabello rubio, se ostentaba una cabellera negra que sólo hacía sobresalir el color intenso azul de esos ojos.

Minato en persona, tan fuerte, hermoso y seguro como siempre, con esa sonrisa que es capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera.

-Buenas tardes tengan todos. –Dijo como si no hubiera asustado a los presentes, elevó un poco la mano que había tapado la boca de Itachi, quitándose la peluca para demostrar una mata de desordenados y semi largos cabellos rubios. Giró la mano que sostenía la peluca a unos centímetros de la cara de Itachi y por tanto de la suya al estar detrás. Itachi siguió la mirada de Minato hacia la mano, que portaba un anillo rojo con el símbolo de un espiral con una punta, encerrado en una flama, y lo mostraba casi burlonamente ante él y el consejo.- Al parecer el señor Minato está aquí para reclamar lo que es suyo –dijo el rubio. Apretó unos segundos la mano en la cintura, provocando que su cadera se pegara sutilmente a la de Itachi, el moreno sintió sus rodillas flaquear aún más, pero pudo detenerse en pie cuando lo soltó, entendiendo que le había dicho implícitamente a él que estaba incluido en sus palabras.

Minato dio un paso al lado, haciendo que Itachi soltara la puerta para abrirla más y entrar. Al menos tres miembros del consejo cayeron literalmente sentados en su silla,

sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Minato Namikaze en persona estaba ante ellos, más alto y seguro que en su adolescencia, cuando dejaron de verlo. Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, que era la de Madara y ante su ausencia estaba ocupando Itachi momentos atrás.

-Así que… -leyó un papel que tenía en manos.- ¿Esto es una bella reunión para ver quien se queda con mi trono? Vaya que por un lado están ustedes durante un año completito si no aparezco y por otro lado el señor Madara…

Itachi levantó su mano vacía, dándose cuenta de la falta del documento hasta ese momento. Al pasar a su lado Minato se lo había quitado sin que se diera cuenta. Maldito rubio agraciado y el choque que le provocaba su presencia.

Itachi recargó su hombro en el marco de la puerta, y aunque su expresión facial no reflejaba nada, por dentro tenía ganas de correr y gritar. Minato tenía en sus manos la más fiel prueba de su traición: los documentos que acreditaban a Madara en ese instante como sucesor del trono.

-De ninguna forma señor, como ha dicho este es su reino y nosotros…

Minato elevó una mano, negando con la cabeza, y a pesar de que fue más una forma casual que una orden nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-Según veo el señor Madara, ha logrado mucho en este tiempo, este documento tiene el sello real, permítanme resumirlo: El propio rey actualmente finado, deroga la ley de al menos esperar un año a que el sucesor reclame su trono, sólo se le da una semana, incluso si no hay renuncia, entonces los sucesores secundarios podrían tomar el poder y la línea sucesora. Por tanto si yo no reclamo el trono, a la muerte de Madara mi hijo no tomaría el reinado aunque fuera su derecho de nacimiento, sino los sucesores de Madara, que en este caso sería un hijo que tuviera con mi madre, o en su defecto la descendencia que haya tenido siempre y cuando sea varón.

Murmullos y reclamos se hicieron presentes tras el choque inicial. Minato ladeó el rostro, poniendo sincera cara de aburrimiento. ¡Ojala estuviera en la Hoja!

-¿Terminaron? –Dijo con su voz potente, imponiéndose sobre las demás.- Les recuerdo que estoy aquí.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que deben dejar de interrumpirme para que nos llevemos bien, de inicio. –Minato suspiró, obteniendo por fin silencio. Las miradas comenzaron a caer sobre Itachi, quien obviamente había llevado esos papeles para que el consejo aceptara por fin a Madara.- Debemos agradecerle a Itachi.- Dijo Minato, el propio Itachi frunció las cejas al no entender.- Ha sido lo suficiente inteligente como para obtener estos papeles para nosotros y evitar que Madara tomara algo que no le corresponde.

Itachi enarcó una ceja, sólo porque estaba controlándose mucho, por dentro el grito de terror crecía. Ahora más incredulidad. ¿Minato lo estaba protegiendo?

Con esos documentos en mano no era difícil deducir la realidad, el hecho de que Itachi hubiera llevado esa documentación era para darle el reinado a Madara y estando Minato presente, lo hubieran podido destrozar, tan simple como quitarle cualquier oportunidad de trabajo en el país, desterrarlo… y quitarle la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano. Peor aún, lastimar a Sasuke. Y ahora llegaba Minato no como su verdugo, sino como su salvador, haciéndolo parecer un héroe. Un héroe que lo era en la medida en que esos años, actuando como agente doble, había evitado tres veces que Madara tomara posesión, pero que en esta cuarta ocasión si iba a ayudarle en realidad, sabiendo que Madara iba a dejarle su lugar y con eso podría despojar a Orochimaru del lugar del consejo y recuperar por medios legales y totales a Sasuke.

Cruzaron varias palabras por minutos. Minato era conciso en lo que quería y se los hacía saber, logrando en poco tiempo lo que ellos discutirían por horas. Danzo no estaba de acuerdo, pero ante Minato mismo, y la aceptación de sus decisiones por los nueve restantes miembros el consejo, no pudo decir algo más al respecto.

-Bien señores, entonces así son las cosas.- Dijo Minato, tras un rato de hablar con ellos, había solicitado a Itachi pararse a su lado, dado que no había más sillas para usar, a pesar de que la de Orochimaru también había estado vacía. Se colocó como pudo la peluca de cabellera oscura, sacó del bolsillo unos lentes oscuros que puso en su rostro para cubrir los hermosos ojos azules.

Itachi maldijo el poder del que gozaba Minato donde estuviera, no podía contradecirlo tampoco en ese momento, ni sus excusas perspicaces le ayudaron esta vez, porque Minato salió con otra todavía mejor. Se había percatado seguramente de que nervioso le ponía y a que grado utilizaba su autocontrol al estar cerca de Minato.

Se puso en pie, al instante lo siguieron todos los demás presentes. Minato sonrió de forma complaciente, agradeciendo el gesto con la cabeza, con esa humildad tan suya, que chocaba con la autoridad que de forma natural parecía tener un hombre de personalidad tan sencilla, pero tan imponente a la vez.

-Quisiera hablar contigo a solas si no tienes inconveniente, hay muchas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo después.- Le dijo a Itachi en voz alta.

Ante las miradas enteras del consejo en él, no pudo más que asentir, aunque hubiera deseado declinar la invitación u orden en este caso. Es verdad que amaba a Minato, pero ese rubio descarado sólo lo utilizó cuando estuvo en la Hoja para divertirse, como ama de compañía para su familia, como su puta. Lo último que deseaba era verle. Mentira, soñaba todas las noches con él y a pesar de que pasaron años completos aún deseaba sentir sus besos y caricias. Lo amaba todavía, y Minato llegaba a su vida otra vez para ponerla de cabeza y mover con facilidad pasmosa todo a su alrededor, con el aura de perfección que le rodeaba eternamente.

Minato puso bajo su brazo el fólder con los papeles de Madara. Eran los originales, así que Itachi tuvo que dibujar una muy pequeña sonrisa. Es verdad que Madara quizá tomaría represalias en su contra, pero con sinceridad se alegraba de no haber podido culminar su misión. Madara no sería rey.

Lo único y más preocupante era el peligro que ahora tendría Sasuke debido a ello. Si Madara decidía al final vengarse de Itachi por medio de él…

-Oh antes de que se me olvide.- Minato volvió a abrir la puerta haciéndose notar, elevó los lentes sosteniéndolos en la cabeza gracias a la peluca negra.- Me enteré por un conocido que Orochimaru estará en esta sala para que el consejo dictamine si se queda o no entre ustedes.- Metió las manos en los bolsillos, demasiado manso para tratarse de quien era. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado como pensando.- Me gustaría que votaran en su contra de ser posible, como un favor personal porque ese hombre no me gusta para nada en este puesto.- Sonrió hermosamente.- Y aún no le digan a Madara que he aceptado regresar. Dejemos que firme su renuncia y que Itachi tome su lugar con nombramiento incluido. Kakashi traerá algunos documentos para que Orochimaru sea metido en prisión y no veamos su viperina faz en un rato… ¡Hasta pronto! –hasta la puerta pareció cerrarse con un _clic_ contento.

La sencillez hizo sonreír a los miembros más jóvenes del consejo. Todos, esta vez incluido Itachi, inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto cuando salió de la habitación. Los más ancianos del consejo negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo sutilmente, Minato seguía teniendo la misma esencia sencilla de hace años, pero una insultante inteligencia que dejaba incluso a los más viejos atrás. Itachi fingió que casualmente posaba su mano en el respaldo de la silla, en realidad tuvo que sostenerse para no caer al suelo.

Maldito rubio hermoso, sexy y maquiavélicamente inteligente. Lo que a él le estaba costando años, él parecía arreglarlo con una mano en la cintura. Quizá quería cobrarle como antaño el favor. Tal y como cuando lo resguardó en la Hoja, y le dio un buen puesto a su lado, procurándole así todo lo que su _puta ideal_ necesitara para que siguiera haciendo bien ese trabajo, quizá estaba buscando nuevamente otorgarle beneficios. Esta vez no se lo iba a permitir, Minato ya había herido lo suficiente su corazón, lo había utilizado lo suficiente… y no permitiría que usara el bienestar de Sasuke jamás. Aceptaría la ayuda por ahora, pero no permitiría nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es demasiado para mi.- Tsunade hipó, temblaba recostada sobre la pared, hincada en el piso de su habitación. No había permitido que Shizune la viese romperse de aquella manera. Necesitaba ser fuerte, y aunque estuviera ebria lo haría.

-¿Hiciste algo estúpido?

Dio un respingo de sorpresa, girando tan rápido el rostro que le dolió la cabeza y le provocó nausea. Se le quitó a instante cambiando su rostro de sorpresa a uno fiero.

-Dije que nadie me molestara –se estiró para tomar el jarrón del mueble más cercano.- ¡Largo!

-¡Hey! –El hombre de cabello negro esquivo con facilidad el jarrón, que se estrelló en la pared.- No me hubieran dejado entrar si tus sirvientes de confianza no supieran que soy… ¡Hey! –Se agachó esta vez para esquivar el mueble. Siempre se sorprendía de las fuerzas que tenía.

Más rápido de lo que Tsunade esperaba, el hombre le tenía sostenidas las muñecas.

-¿Quieres calmarte?, ¿Cómo es posible que precisamente tú no me reconozcas?

Ella se soltó una mano, dándole una bofetada que le desacomodó los lentes, dejándolos pendiendo sólo de una oreja.

Ella parpadeó tres veces, mirando los ojos en aquella cara masculina de hastío.

-¿Terminaste mamá?

-Mi… ¡Minato¡ -Le pasó los brazos por los hombros, Minato sonrió, abrazándola por la cintura con delicadeza y cariño sincero. Se le había olvidado de pronto el enfado que tenía hacia ella.

Aunque lo recordó cuando ella se alejó para darle un puñetazo que lo dejó de nalgas en el suelo.

-¡Por que no viniste antes!... ¿A qué has venido mejor dicho? A burlarte de tu madre seguramente.- Ella lo levantó, tomándolo de la ropa a la altura del pecho.

El entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la boca. Era la única persona que podía tratarlo como un trapo viejo sin duda. Nadie en su sano juicio o por más ebrio que estuviera, se atrevería a intentar maltratar así a Minato. Tampoco es como si pudieran, cuando ese hombre podía dejar a cualquiera fuera de combate en unos segundos. Claro… excepto a su madre que le había metido otro buen golpe en el estómago y uno más para rematar en la mejilla que ya no estaba sana…

-¿Puedes calmarte? –Minato se levantó rápido, le sostuvo las muñecas otra vez, Tsunade le pateó un muslo. Al rubio se le había caído la peluca en el jaleo, y comenzó a carcajearse de forma nerviosa.

-¡No te rías maldición!

-Lo siento,- ataque de risa,- es que… de verdad… -ataque de risa.- ¡Ya mamá!

Tsunade se soltó, cruzándose de brazos para darle la espalda. De pronto ella también comenzó a reírse, y luego a llorar.

Minato suspiró relajándose. Se había esperado el evitar que le pegara algún mueble y los reclamos, pero jamás los golpes desesperados y el llanto de una mujer que quería tanto. La abrazó por detrás, guardando silencio como sólo las personas prudentes saben hacerlo cuando alguien necesita sólo a la persona y no a sus palabras.

-Estoy mejor.- Susurró ella, se giró para que Minato dejara de abrazarle, le miró a los ojos, sonriendo al terminar de quitar la peluca de la cabeza rubia del hijo. –Ya que tú no has querido el trono, me he visto en la necesidad de casarme con Madara. Necesariamente en estas leyes de mierda que tu abuelo no quiso cambiar en ese aspecto, es un varón el que debe tener el trono.- Suspiró, como si todo el alcohol se hubiera ido. Sus palabras reflejaban un tono de arrepentimiento pero resignación latente.- Con el fin de evitar un conflicto bélico con otras naciones…

-Hiciste una estupidez- cortó Minato, con una sonrisa.- Te casaste con Madara no por amor, sino por desesperación ante un acto político.

Ella lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo con eso.

-No te atrevas a decirme algo así cuando tú…

-¿Seguí mis sueños sin dejar jamás mis responsabilidades totalmente?

Tsunade no pudo refutar. Si bien Minato se fue, había cumplido cabalmente desde la distancia con ayudarla, manejando su papel de príncipe y gobernante en secreto.

-Mamá yo sólo… -le tomó las manos, acariciándoselas con el pulgar.- Quería ser feliz.- Sonrió dulcemente, Tsunade sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella había sido lo suficiente egoísta para no darse cuenta, sino hasta ese momento, de todo el daño que le había hecho a Minato.

Recordó cuando le abandonó prácticamente en manos de Jiraya, cuando Dan murió y ella no deseaba algo que se lo recordara tanto con su sola existencia. Su negatividad cuando le dijo que amaba a Kushina, y la separación tajante por años que logró cuando no quiso ni siquiera conocer a su nieto recién nacido o asistir al funeral de su nuera aunque supo cuanto le había dolido a su hijo. Aceptó a Naruto hasta años después, por la forma en cómo mandó a su hijito en sólo viajes breves de ida y vuelta para que lo conociera, acompañado de Jiraya y Kakashi, el niñito que la enamoro con su forma de ser…

¡Minato la había perdonado! No sólo eso, cuando Jiraya llevó los primeros documentos con un problema grave para la nación, Minato había movido todos los hilos posibles desde la Hoja, hasta en otras naciones y pudo resolverlo. Y desde ese día jamás se había negado a ayudarle, y nunca presumió por su buen trabajo, sino que humildemente decía que se hacía lo que se podía y dejaba el protagonismo de lo que él había logrado a su madre. Minato había cubierto no sólo sus expectativas, sino que las había superado cada ocasión aunque la desafiaba. En lo académico; en la guerra; en su actitud como protector de Kakashi; como padre de familia e hijo tanto suyo como de Jiraya que lo había criado; en su elevación a un puesto político en el pueblo simple donde estaba sin que nadie supiera su ascendencia; cumpliendo con sus labores como gobernante del país de Fuego desde la Hoja…

Lo abrazo más fuerte, como deseando regresar el pasado con esa fuerza impresa y no darle la espalda a un hombre tan extraordinario, como él nunca lo hizo a pesar de todo.

Minato le acarició la espalda para calmarla. Odiaba ver a su madre siempre fuerte siendo tan débil, aunque también se alegró por el hecho de ser con él con quien tuviera la confianza de romperse. Su corazón estaba acongojado, sabía todas las preocupaciones que le había provocado, pero el problema de Minato, es que sabía que sus sueños no eran siempre del todo egoístas; siempre incluían un bien para alguien más que él mismo, y luchaba por eso hasta el final. Ella después de todo había aceptado tener el peso sobre sus espaldas de un reino entero, luchado en contra de demasiadas discriminaciones políticas y sociales, había abierto y cambiado Fuego casi desde sus raíces. Una mujer digna de amor y admiración.

-¿Estas mejor? –preguntó Minato tras un rato. Sus brazos se habían dormido de estarle abrazando, no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que los brazos de su madre lo habían abrazado tan fuerte, que quizá también le dolían.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Viniste al funeral de tu abuelo? –dijo, pensando en el hecho de que Minato hace apenas tres años se había negado a tomar el reino otra vez.

Minato pareció pensarlo.

-Se podría decir que también a eso.

Tsunade lo miró esperanzada.

-Mamá… -le limpió la mejilla con el pulgar, posándolo después en los labios para que no hablara- te haz preocupado tanto de otras cosas, que no haz tenido la oportunidad de guardar el debido respeto al finado, y me incluyo al decir que tampoco hemos sido lo suficiente humanos para llorar nuestra perdida. –Sus ojos se cristalizaron, Tsunade se percató de cuanta razón había en esas palabras.- Dejemos de hablar de cosas menos importantes y vamos a ocuparnos exclusivamente de la muerte del abuelo, nuestra familia.- Y aunque sonrió, en el borde de sus ojos había una lágrima.

Tsunade amo a su hijo un poco más, mientras se abrazaron para disfrutar un momento en familia.

Después de todo, lo que tenía en primera instancia como algo importante Minato, era su familia. Tanto que fue capaz de entrenar e ir a la guerra siendo adolescente cuando un país entero estaba dispuesto a protegerlo al ser príncipe, pero él tuvo la creencia de que por eso existía para protegerlos y sobre todo a sus seres queridos que vivían ahí. Tan importante que era capaz de renunciar a un reino por la mujer que amaba y su hijo, tanto… que ahora que aquel hijo había crecido y no tenía que protegerlo como antaño, Minato renunciaba a su vida feliz en el pueblo pequeño, para salvar a su madre y al hombre que amaba; no por el hecho de que un hombre como Madara o cualquier otro país tomara el poder. Aunque si permitía eso las personas que amaba estarían en problemas, por eso no podía permitirlo.

Realmente Minato al final, se estaba preocupando por lo importante. Y Tsunade supo que entonces lo más probable es que todo estaría bien en adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi se sentó en el sanitario. Se había encerrado para que pudiera turbarse sin la vista de nadie encima. Minato. Era su nombre el que no dejaba de taladrarlo. Lo había abrazado, le había susurrado al oído y había pegado su cuerpo a su espalda. También llegaba a intentar robar su razón, con su poder y gloria eternos.

Era imposible que existiera un ser con tal magnitud de poder, elegancia y sencillez natural a la vez. Itachi suspiró. No. Minato era la persona que había jugado con él, la que había estado tratando de olvidar y reemplazar con su lucha desesperada por salvar a Sasuke y su arduo trabajo. Él no debería significar nada.

Su mano había bajado de su pecho a su abdomen, y de ahí hasta su sexo. Lo apretó fuertemente, sorprendido de la reacción de su cuerpo, como si reconociera tan sólo la esencia de Minato, reaccionara para excitarse automáticamente. Se removió sobre el sanitario que seguía tapado, necesitaba con urgencia aliviar esa maldita sensación que lo abordaba todas las noches. Se apretó más fuertemente, para que el dolor reemplazara esa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, dentro de él. Maldición, y ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera se despertaba más su deseo.

Metió la mano en su pantalón sin poder evitarlo, imaginando sus labios delineados y carnosos atrapando su miembro, degustándolo como antaño, cuando Itachi no podía calmar sus ansias locas por tenerlo tan cerca. Convertidos en un solo ser en un acto íntimo. Miró su mano manchada de semen, y resopló hastiado tras recuperar la respiración. Su pantalón se había manchado un poco, pero igual que su erección fue cubierta gracias a la gabardina cuando estaban ante el consejo, se cubriría de todas maneras la marca de su pecado al mundo. Se lavó las manos, recargándose en el lavabo. Azotó su frente en contra del espejo, logrando que se rompiera un poco. Cuando se alejó vio su rostro distorsionado en la imagen, y el hilillo de sangre que le recorría desde la frente a la barbilla.

Inhaló aire profundo para que no le ganara el sentimiento de tristeza que lo embargaba. No podía creerse a sí mismo siendo tan débil sólo por un hombre, cuando había podido luchar por lo que quería siempre ante su clan entero. Si bien es cierto que Itachi era fuerte e inteligente, sólo Sasuke y Minato podían debilitarlo hasta aquel grado. Tampoco es como si alguien lo supiera excepto él mismo.

Carraspeó para quitarse el nudo de la garganta, cerrando su gabardina. Se sentía de cierta forma más tranquilo, su cuerpo se calmaría si Minato volvía a aparecer. Se levantó el flequillo que le caía en la frente, limpiándose bien la sangre y poniéndose un trozo de cinta para calmar la ligera hemorragia. Miró su rostro otra vez en el espejo partido. Era el mismo Itachi serio de siempre, listo para lo que viniese. Incluso si era el amor de su vida no correspondido el que estuviese frente a él, manejando el mundo con una mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me estorbes idiota –gritó Naruto,- le mostraré a ese gandul que…

Y tanto Juugo, como Naruto, abrieron enormemente los ojos.

Para callarle, como había leído en una novela de las de Kakashi, al no tener las manos disponibles, Sai le había besado los labios, inclinándose mucho hacia él y succionándoselos lo suficiente fuerte para que no se separase con facilidad.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –preguntó exaltada la voz de Juugo.

Se escuchó también una especie de jadeo femenino.

-Pues… la copia barata tiene una rubia y preciosa princesita. –Se carcajeó Suigetsu.

Naruto se separó, haciendo incluso un hilo de baba entre él y Sai, que colgaba entre la distancia que impuso entre ambos.

-¿Qué? –Gritó exaltado Naruto, sin saber qué decir. Después el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Pudo verlo tras Sai, que estaba contando hasta tres.

Y los demás jóvenes presentes, incluso las burlas de los demás rufianes que estaban encerrados junto con ellos, desaparecieron.

Sasuke estaba frente a sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sa…su…ke… -Naruto no podía ni siquiera hablar.

Sai miró con su rostro inexpresivo hacia el otro Uchiha, ladeando apenas un poco el rostro como para buscar verdadero parecido físico entre ellos. Sasuke tenía cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Naruto?

-Y Sai también.- Sonrió el moreno falsamente, y hubiera levantado la mano como si estuviera tomando lista, pero las tenía atadas tras la espalda.

Naruto tenía la vista en Sasuke, que no dejaba tampoco de mirarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido por ti.

Sasuke elevó las cejas, casi como si estuviera sorprendido, después cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Pierdes demasiado tiempo en cosas que no te interesan como siempre. Deberías estar haciendo lo posible por tomar el lugar de tu padre.

Naruto frunció más el seño,

-No me hará falta cuando tenga el de la vieja… además no puedo cuidar de un país si no puedo cuidar de un amigo.

Suigetsu achicó un ojo, en el que casi le da un tic.

-¿Este tipo habla en serio? –le preguntó a Sai, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también he venido a recuperar a Sasuke. ¿Verdad que es lo que un buen amigo haría por otro? –preguntó quitando su sonrisa a Suigetsu, él elevó y bajó los hombros.

-Yo no sé ni qué es eso, a mí que me preguntas –respondió el albino.

Karin le dio un golpe tras la cabeza, cuando notó que Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse al ser obstaculizado.

-Oh… me parece que hemos interrumpido una escena de las que llaman románticas de encuentro entre dos amantes. –Sonrió Sai, Suigetsu se carcajeó, no pudiendo evitar otro golpe de Karin.

Sasuke lo miró con odio, aunque Sai no supo cómo interpretar ese tipo de mirada. Se dio media vuelta para darles la espalda y caminar sin prisa. Naruto corrió hasta el borde de la reja, recargándose duramente en ella para dejar salir un poco su rostro.

-¡Espera Sasuke! –Y sorprendentemente para todos los presentes (excepto Sai), Sasuke se detuvo.

Eso había pasado una noche antes. Sasuke no giró el rostro para ver a Naruto. Su indiferencia fue latente incluso cuando se alejó de la vista de todos, e ignoró tajantemente la voz de Naruto. Bastó una señal a su equipo y le siguieron sin rechistar. Sasuke tampoco los miró a ellos, y por la especie de pesadez a su alrededor, ellos decidieron seguir en silencio hasta que terminaron fuera de la estación de policía. Sasuke caminó todavía hasta el callejón cercano, introduciéndose para hablar con las únicas personas en las que confiaba.

Su indolencia les hizo pensar a Karin y Juugo, que el tal Naruto no era importante, pero a Suigetsu hubo un algo en la mirada del Uchiha que no acababa de cuadrarle. De alguna forma ese rubio sí lo había turbado, podría apostar un brazo y saber que no lo perdería. Tanto así que de no importarle, Sasuke hubiera ordenado qué hacer en la misma estación y no hubiese buscado tanta intimidad.

Poniendo manos a la obra, Karin había llevado a Sakura a un hotel en donde básicamente sería recluida hasta supuestamente saber su identidad. Juugo a base de fuerza, junto con Suigetsu, llevó a Naruto y Sai a una celda en especial, en donde ponían a los criminales más inestables emocionalmente para que no hicieran daño a los otros que estaban también en la comisaría. Era el padre de Sasuke el que había instaurado esa casi inhumana medida.

Les cubrieron los ojos, llevándolos al sótano. Los demás policías nada dijeron, aunque miraron con mala fe a los jóvenes que ayudados por otros policías corruptos, ayudaban al par a llevar a los jovencitos sin identidad a ese terrible lugar.

Naruto apenas podía creerse que Sai, se portara tan dócil y tranquilo, dejándose atar, amordazar y llevar sin oponer ninguna resistencia, cuando había sido entrenado por el mismísimo Kakashi, para poder pelear y saber qué hacer en esos casos. Lo que Naruto no sabía es por eso precisamente que Sai, estaba a la expectativa y no se iba a poner aún más en evidencia, estaba midiendo el poder de Sasuke, que infortunadamente al parecer era mucho y además estaban Naruto y Sakura en sí, cuya existencia podía poner en peligro si daba un paso en falso.

Por contrario Naruto había dado una muy buena lucha. Seguramente más de un policía tendría que presentarse en el médico para que le dieran un par de puntadas en algún dedo, o trozo de pierna o brazo que el rubio casi arranca a mordiscos o lastimado a patadas. Sasuke había ordenado de todas maneras dar un escarmiento necesario al muchacho, sin herirlo de gravedad, así que nadie pudo desquitarse cuanto quisieron. Suigetsu terminó por golpear en la base de la nuca, pero como la resistencia sobre humana de Naruto sorprendió a todos, terminó por echar un líquido en spray sobre un trozo de trapo y ponérselo en la nariz. Sai pateó hacia donde escuchó que la voz de Naruto dejó de bramar, golpeando la mano de Suigetsu certeramente, bajo el temor de que a Naruto le dejaran más tiempo del necesario el trapo con la sustancia y terminara con algún daño serio. Fue el único movimiento que hizo y también la última resistencia de Naruto.

Los arrojaron en la habitación, que no tenía más que una alta ventana donde tenía una protección que tenía rendijas por las que apenas entraba aire. Sai buscó a tientas con su cuerpo a Naruto, tras la patada a Suigetsu, los demás hombres le habían golpeado lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo intentando recuperarse. Ambos tenían las manos atadas en la espalda, los ojos cubiertos y la boca amordazada. Tras varios minutos había encontrado al rubio. Menos de una hora después, uno de los policías había entrado echándoles encima agua. Naruto no despertó, pero se estremeció. Tras un rato, Sai se recostó un poco sobre de él para darle y conseguir un poco de calor. En la celda hacía un frío increíble, y para ellos que venían de un poblado en donde incluso en invierno las temperaturas no eran desagradables, era terrible.

Naruto se quejó y su propia voz lo despertó. Sintió los brazos dormidos, sobre todo el derecho sobre el que estaba. Sus piernas también estaban entumecidas y era donde más frío tenía. Tenía un peso extra, pero ante la calidez y el ligero temblor supo que era una persona. Hizo sonidos intentando llamar a Sai, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de él. Sai se sentó, Naruto se apoyó en el torso, comenzando a encoger con trabajo las piernas para quedar empinado, después dejó caer las nalgas y levantó el torso para quedar también sentado. Sabiendo en qué dirección estaban el uno y el otro, se pusieron hombro a hombro.

Naruto siguió removiéndose inútilmente, sus manos seguramente tenían yagas porque le ardían, las esposas estaban bien puestas. Sintió algo cerca de su rostro y se apartó, se dio cuenta que era el rostro de Sai, quizá quería decirle algo, así que acercó el oído. Pudo sentir los labios del moreno en su oído, Sai hizo un movimiento que le hizo sentir que todavía entre ellos esta el trozo de tela en su boca, pero con sólo los labios, Sai comenzó a remover la tela que tapaba la boca de Naruto hasta dejarlo también entre su boca. Naruto entendió, comenzando a mordisquear el trapo. Posiblemente eso tardaría más del tiempo necesario, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

-¡Esos malditos! –susurró Naruto, comprendiendo que no tenía que gritar hasta liberarse.- Ya verás cuando me suelte, me las pagaran todas juntas, ¡créelo!

Sai sabía que no podía verle, así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de asentir como hubiera hecho normalmente para darle por su lado. Lo que más le sorprendía es la resistencia eterna de Naruto, las mandíbulas de Sai ya estaban cansadas de tanto rumiar para romper aunque sea un poco la tela para que se rompiera, mientras que el rubio en menos de una hora ya la tenía descubierta. Para su sorpresa, Naruto estaba buscando la tela en su cara, y cuando la halló comenzó a mordisquearla también, no tardó mucho en liberar por fin su boca. Igualmente con los dientes, tras tragarse y/o escupir algunos cabellos al no ver lo que hacían, liberaron también sus ojos.

Naruto abrió mucho sus azulados ojos, era casi igual que tenerlos cubiertos, no podía ver nada de tan oscuro que estaba. Apenas si se vislumbraban gracias a la muy pequeña luz en la altura, venida de las altísimas rendijas, la silueta de la persona a su lado.

-Lo siento Naruto

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo realmente… se suponía que debo protegerte, y te acompañaba para llevar a Sasuke de vuelta. He fallado en ambas cosas, estamos en estas condiciones y Sasuke no regresará.

Aunque no le viera, Naruto sonrió contrario a sus ganas de llorar.

-No digas eso, hemos avanzado mucho. Estamos cerca de Sasuke, y estás conmigo que es lo que cuenta. Todo saldrá bien, ¡ya lo veras!

Sai se sorprendió porque incluso aunque todo pintaba mal, Naruto parecía no rendirse, quiso ser una vez más tan optimista como su apreciado amigo.

-Esta bien, saldremos de aquí, recuperaremos a Sakura y aún no se cómo, pero te ayudaré a reforzar tus lazos de los que hablas siempre y llevaremos a Sasuke de vuelta a la Hoja. –También sonrió, pero él con sinceridad. Su sonrisa cesó cuando escuchó gemir a Naruto.- ¿tú… estas llorando?

No contestó. Sai bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a las ratas roer algo, chillar y los suspiros de Naruto para contener su llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba peor de malhumorado que de costumbre. Lo único que podía hacerlo enfadar más que ser despertado, era que algún problema fuera lo suficiente preocupante para dejarlo en vela una noche completa. Si bien había estado en su porte indiferente de siempre, en su interior se le habían estrujado los intestinos al ver como esa maldita imitación barata besaba a Naruto.

¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente la aparición misma de ese rubio hiperactivo, como para rematar con una imagen de un beso con ese imbécil!

Resopló antes de ponerse en sentarse en el borde de la cama. Recargó los codos en las rodillas, mirando el movimiento de sus dedos. Odio saber el hechjo de que alguien como Sakura y Naruto estuviesen en una casa de citas. ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando ese par de idiotas? Podría creer que la idiotez natural de Naruto, lo hubiera llevado por casualidad ahí, pero se supone que Sakura era distinta, y a como la encontraron vestida, no había duda de a qué había ido la muchacha. Peor le irritaba, el que le molestara que Naruto fuese a buscar sexo con tipas cualesquiera.

Si bien Sasuke los conocía, no diría algo para ayudarles, ellos a ojos de la policía eran un trío de extranjeros sin papeles que estaban encerrados por el momento al no tener identidad tangible. Le convenía más tenerlos encerrados en este momento, por un lado para mantenerlos vigilados y controlados, por el otro para darles una lección.

Se dio permiso para sonreír estando solo, Naruto era una excelente arma además. Si Itachi aún tenía cierto interés en su padre, bien podía sacarle información al rubio joven, y hacerle daño a Minato. Itachi debía pagar en todo aspecto de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Sai… -Naruto se había recompuesto, se había acomodado espalda a espalda para recargarse y estirar las piernas.

-¿Hn?

-Y si tú… -Naruto se mordió el labio, se puso de rodillas hasta quedar casi frente a Sai.- ¿Y si finges ser mi novio?

Sai parpadeó varias veces, y se carcajeó de la forma más real que pudo, Naruto le dio un cabezazo ligero en la frente para callarlo.

-¿Por qué me has pegado, si me he reído de tu chiste? Se supone que es lo que debería haber hecho, ¿o no?,- Naruto se puso más colorado que un tomate maduro, y Sai supo que no había sido una broma.- Oh… bueno, siendo así esta bien. –Sonrió, y por eso Naruto se le quedó mirando como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Normalmente un hombre heterosexual se hubiera asustado, si me lo pidiera alguien yo lo haría, de verdad que si.

-No tenía idea, pero bueno… si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de que por un lado soy homosexual, entonces no tengo por que asustarme, por otro lado soy tu amigo y aunque no me gustaran los chicos te haría el favor.

Naruto frunció la nariz, eso sonó a doble sentido y con la lógica rara de Sai, quien sabe qué se le había ocurrido. Quizá no era buena idea al final habérselo pedido. Naruto estaba seguro que Sai no era gay, a pesar de que era un poco afeminado en sus maneras y a veces lo asustaba con ciertos comentarios, pero no era anormal que fuese así viviendo con Kakashi aunque este no le cuidara como lo hizo con Sasuke y Naruto mismos. Había visto acostarse a Sai con tantas mujeres, y jamás había dado ni una sola mirada de ese tipo a un hombre, como para nos haber de donde rayos sacaba ese idiota de Sai, la idea de que era homosexual. Como fuera, si ese pequeñísimo cambio en la mirada de Sasuke al verle dándose el beso con el primo, quería decir que en un resquicio aún sentía algo de aquello que le transmitió con sus besos en la Hoja, entonces… sólo entonces Sai, su amigo, le sería útil al afirmar tan vehemente que era gay. En realidad Naruto adoraba a las mujeres, babeaba literalmente por ellas, le encantaba verlas, tocarlas… pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, entonces no había más mundo, cuerpo, aroma y mirada que la suya.

Tenía que recuperarlo, y… ¿qué importaba si al final Sasuke no quería estar a su lado? Lo importante era alejarlo de Orochimaru, regresarlo al lugar en donde pertenecía, en la Hoja, con la gente que lo cuidaba y quería, y no tras una venganza absurda que Naruto pensaba no podía ser cierta.

Aunque si era necesario, buscaría a Itachi y cumpliría la venganza de Sasuke de ser necesario, con tal de que fuese feliz.

-Naruto te voy a besar entonces.- Y acto seguido, Sai cumplió la amenaza. La nuca de Naruto resonó cuando golpeó en el piso, se había hecho para atrás muy fuerte para separarse de Sai.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota? –lo pateó, Sai parpadeó pero ni se movió.

-Ya te dije. Además debo tomar la iniciativa como tu hombre dominante.

Naruto se sentó, mirándolo para captar.

-¿Qué? –Gritó cuando por fin se percató de lo que había dicho Sai, entendiendo a qué se refería.- ¡Pero tú estas bien loco!

-Pero según el paraíso erótico homosexual, el rubio bonito y alegre es el dominado. Además tu eres el corto de estatura y expresivo.

-Tú eres…

-No me interrumpas es de mala educación.- Sai sonrió, continuando al ignorar tajantemente la venita que se hinchaba en la frente de Naruto.- Además tienes el pene más pequeño que el mío.

Naruto iba a comenzar a gritar, cuando para su sorpresa, Sai prácticamente se abalanzó contra sus labios, dejándolo aprisionado entre el piso y su cuerpo. Se removió bajo él, haciendo que la pose se viera todavía más sugerente. La puerta se azotó al cerrarse otra vez, sólo por eso Naruto no gritó a pleno pulmón. Se quedó mirando a Sai, le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y se alejo cuanto pudo en su condición.

-Era Sasuke.- Informó un sonriente Sai,- y parecía muy enfadado.- Completó, como si un niño pequeño hablara de una travesura.

Sai nunca había cerrado los ojos, por eso pudo ver la sorpresa inicial del pálido rostro del Uchiha de familia principal, cambiando después a indiferencia que ocultaba la molestia, aunque sus ojos oscuros que miraban con odio, no pudieron ocultar el enfado.

Naruto primero frunció el seño, luego amplió la sonrisa.

-Eres un mal nacido desgraciado. –Afirmó Naruto, como "agradecimiento".

Sai entendió asintiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, vaya… así que… Estamos ante una reunión especial. –Orochimaru se sentó en su silla predilecta, miró a Itachi.- Al parecer el bondadoso señor Madara no pudo acompañarnos y ha dejado a su asistente personal.

-Representante.- Corrigió Itachi, uniendo sus manos frente a su boca.

-No estamos aquí para socializar, Orochimaru, sino para hacer una votación.

-Déjenme adivinar.- Orochimaru sonrió con malicia.- Ahora que el rey ha muerto, necesita a su heredero. –Amplió su sonrisa.- Uno que yo tengo.

Itachi apretó un poco las mandíbulas.

-No te equivoques, Uchiha Sasuke no puede ocupar el trono.

-¿Y porqué no? Es verdad que no soy hijo de sangre del rey, pero si adoptivo y tengo todos los derechos. Si yo tengo un hijo varón que sea miembro de la familia con derecho a sucesión, puede ocupar el lugar que le corresponde. Dado que Sasuke es mi hijo adoptivo y miembro de los Uchiha… -amplió su sonrisa,- yo, como hijo del rey directamente, puedo ponerlo en el trono sin necesidad de que Madara o Itachi interfieran.

-Sasuke no es tu hijo.- Dijo Itachi con tranquilidad, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un brillo intimidatorio, al grado de que Orochimaru borró su sonrisa. Ese mismo brillo fue el que vio cuando Itachi se negó rotundamente a sus planes, cuando alguna vez tuvo la edad de Sasuke.

-Lo es.- Se atrevió a desafiar Orochimaru,- y tengo cómo comprobarlo.

-Mala jugada Orochimaru. Como sea ni Sasuke estará en el trono, ni ningún Uchiha por el momento. Cantas victoria cuando ni siquiera tienes la renuncia de los Namikaze en manos.

Orochimaru se puso en pie.

-Como sea, soy el hijo varón del rey, el hijo de Tsunade no ha aceptado el trono, y yo puedo tomarlo gracias a que tengo un heredero por derecho, que puede tomar el trono.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- Itachi también se puso en pie, prácticamente inmovilizando a Orochimaru con la sola mirada.- Dado que ni siquiera eres miembro de este consejo, mucho menos rey de un país. –Itachi levantó la mano.- Fallo en contra de que este hombre siga siendo miembro de este consejo.

Orochimaru miró a Itachi y se carcajeó.

-Un representante que es miembro honorario lo dice…

-No. Madara ha renunciado a su puesto.- La anciana al lado de Orochimaru deslizó un fólder, Orochimaru miró que era una copia donde efectivamente, Madara extendía su renuncia al consejo. Se lo había dejado a Itachi antes de ir a desposarse con Tsunade. El documento siguiente era el nombramiento de Itachi esa misma mañana, unas horas después. El consejo firmaba con aprobación y finalmente, tuvo que sentarse de vuelta en su silla. Firmando al margen del acta como representante principal, la perfecta caligrafía de Namikaze Minato signaba y a su lado estaba estampado el sello real.

-Esto… debe ser una broma.

La sonrisa de Itachi, rara vez vista y deseada por pocos, les dio escalofrío a todos los presentes.

-No lo es y no termina aquí.-Dijo otra voz casi canturreando. Kakashi entró en su típico porte desenfadado, desentonaba con todos los presentes al traer un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa con botones abiertos hasta el pecho. Su rostro como siempre estaba cubierto a medias, esta vez con un cubre bocas para evitar la contaminación de la ciudad. Se puso al lado de Itachi, que había tomado asiento otra vez.

-Estas son pruebas tangibles de los crímenes de Orochimaru, entre los que están el tráfico de menores.- Itachi abrió uno de los fólderes, enarcando una ceja. Había varias fotografías con fichas de los niños desaparecidos, que habían sido encontrados. Había también testimonios validados legalmente ese mismo día. No le extrañaba que Kakashi se hubiera movido toda la mañana, mientras Minato estaba frente al consejo; si por algo se caracterizaba esa imitación de espantapájaros, era por su eficiencia a pesar de que aparentaba lo contrario. Si bien solía ser perezoso, era demasiado bueno, rápido y eficaz en su trabajo.

Orochimaru intentó escapar, pero a Kakashi no le costó trabajo alguno, siendo alguna vez parte del servicio secreto de Fuego, ponerlo tranquilamente otra vez en el asiento. El mismísimo consejo sería su juez y jurado.

Entraron algunos hombres del servicio secreto, saludando respetuosamente al consejo y reconociendo a Kakashi, como antiguo líder. Se colocaron tras Orochimaru, ellos serían los encargados de mantenerlo a raya y llevarlo a la cárcel cuando seguramente el consejo aprobara la condena. Varios muchachos pasaron a dar testimonio, aunque algunos temerosos, todos dieron fe de la verdad de los documentos que Kakashi presentó. Todos miraron consternados cuando Kakashi dijo que faltaba uno, al que le había llegado la invitación más tarde que a los otros, pero era mejor no estar presente al igual que Itachi.

Consternados pero convencidos ante el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo Kakashi, ambos hombres salieron de la habitación. Se quedaron al margen del pasillo que se bifurcaba, Kakashi estaba asomándose un poco, en una actitud que a Itachi le pareció infantil. El de cabello grisáceo le pidió asomarse un momento discretamente, a regañadientes Itachi lo hizo.

Su estómago se empequeñeció para después engrandecerse. La mirada molesta y prepotente de Sasuke se posó sobre la puerta en donde estaba el consejo. Itachi sonrió casi temblando de emoción y desazón. Sasuke era entonces la última pieza del rompecabezas para hundir a Orochimaru.

-Minato es un genio realmente, ¿no es verdad? –dijo Kakashi, sonriendo con amabilidad, o al menos eso demostraron sus ojitos felices que se asomaban sobre el hombro de Itachi. No contestó, y al instante recuperó su talante serio.

Supo que de forma coherente, Kakashi se había imaginado la reacción de Sasuke ante la presencia de Itachi y la propia en escena, por eso decidió que lo mejor era salir.

Todos en esa sala y el par fuera de ella, sabían que el destino de Orochimaru dependía de Sasuke. Si desmentía lo que se había dicho, el prestigio Uchiha hubiera respaldado su palabra. Era básicamente el testigo clave: aquel que sería usado para llegar al poder, y quien podía decir si era verdad o no lo que Orochimaru hacía con esos niños en la casa.

Orochimaru sonrió a Sasuke, seguro de que lo sacaría del atolladero. Lo necesitaba para poder tener su venganza contra Itachi, un odio que él había ayudado a hacer más duradero y fuerte con los años a su lado. Además lo había tratado realmente como a un hijo, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, seguramente no lo defraudaría.

Sasuke era breve y conciso en sus respuestas, al contrario de los otros muchachos los jueces tomaron su actitud cerrada y déspota como su forma de demostrar el maltrato psicológico al que aseguraba era sometido. Orochimaru se dio cuenta de lo bien que había aprendido Sasuke, y de que lo había superado.

-Así es, él abusó de mí muchas ocasiones. Además me amenazó para tomar el poder o matarme de lo contrario.

Sasuke había dicho cada mentira sin pestañear, mirando firmemente a Orochimaru.

-Tú viniste a mí por voluntad, ¡tus padres me cedieron tu custodia y querías vengarte de Itachi!- Interrumpió Orochimaru.

Los hombres tras él volvieron a sentarlo, el rostro de Sasuke no varió ni un ápice.

-¿Venganza?, ¿nos puedes decir a qué se refiere? –preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo.

Orochimaru se dio cuenta de su error. Si Sasuke abría la boca, su mentira se descubriría, se sabría que Itachi no había tenido que ver del todo con la muerte de sus padres y entonces Sasuke podía acusarlo con fundamento de habérselo llevado en base a mentiras de la Hoja. Para su fortuna, Sasuke se pensaba más inteligente de lo que realmente era. No permitiría que nadie interviniera en su asunto con Itachi, menos algo tan poderoso como el consejo, al que también destruiría tarde o temprano por tener que ver también con el exterminio Uchiha.

-No tengo idea de qué habla, pero no quiero seguir a su lado. –E hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero logró decirlo.- Por favor.

La mujer asintió, no pudiendo sostener la mirada del muchacho.

-Puedes retirarte.

Sasuke se levantó, inclinando apenas la cabeza en señal de despedida. Ignoró tajantemente las palabras de Orochimaru, dándole literalmente la espalda en todo aspecto. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y ni los guardaespaldas que la custodiaban le vieron, sonrió. Ahora él tenía el poder de todo lo que fue de Orochimaru. Era después de todo el hijo adoptivo, sus propiedades, incluida la estación de policía y la mafia debajo de ella era suya. Además estaba el hecho de que realmente podía ser el sucesor ahora que el rey había muerto y tenía en su poder a Naruto.

Acabaría con Minato, haciendo que firmara la renuncia al tener a su hijo. Con Minato destruido, Itachi sufriría la perdida de lo amado y finalmente… destruiría en persona al consejo y a Itachi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke llegó a su casa, se sentía sinceramente contento, algo que desde que se había estado en la Hoja no había vuelto a experimentar. Frunció el entrecejo cuando notó que había un sobre amarillo tamaño carta a sus pies. Lo levantó, sacando la primera hoja para leerla.

"Mi querido y estúpido hermanito:

Anexo a esta amorosa carta, se encuentra copia certificada del documento que te desacredita como suplente o jefe de policía al ser menor de edad, porque se te declara incompetente ante la falta de escolaridad terminada y edad para el rango. También me permito informarte que estoy desmembrando ahora mismo la organización criminal de la que pudiste ser líder.

Post Data: Repetiré que eres menor de edad. Sin Orochimaru pasas a ser responsabilidad del familiar que te reclame: tu querido hermano mayor, miembro del consejo del país de Fuego.

Uchiha Itachi".

-No puede ser… ¡Itachi! – Gritó de furia pura, golpeando la pared, estrelló sus puños hasta que le dolieron; hasta que las marcas de sus nudillos ensangrentados se quedaron plasmados. Recargó la frente en ella, dejándose caer de rodillas, no pudiendo evitar el llanto de rabia. Sus manos habían hecho surcos cuando sus dedos habían pasado sobre las marcas de sangre al deslizarse hasta el suelo.

-No es mi maldita sangre la que debería estar en estas paredes ¡sino la tuya! –Respiró rápido, su mente intentaba esclarecerse. Se limpió duramente con el antebrazo las lágrimas. Tomó su teléfono, poniéndose en pie con su habitual arrogancia. Si su plan no podía hacerse tal y como deseaba, lo seguiría hasta cierto grado.-Soy yo Suigetsu. Trae a Naruto a mi casa, ya mismo…. No, que nadie más sepa. –Colgó.

Sasuke se tomó el estómago, sintiendo como sus intestinos se estaban revolviendo. Seguramente le daría diarrea.

-Maldito Itachi.

Menos de una hora después, Suigetsu luchaba en contra del gritón muchacho que traía encapuchado para que no viera por dónde lo llevaban. Suigetsu tenía el labio reventado, el pómulo morado y el ojo hinchado. Sasuke si se intrigó pero no preguntó.

-El estúpido clon que tienes me hizo esto.- Señaló su ojo,- parece que no es tan tonto como aparenta, y la princesita de cuento.- Lo arrojó a los pies de Sasuke,- me ha hecho el resto moviéndose en el auto como si tuviera en el culo un…

-Fuera. –Ordenó Sasuke. Naruto dejó de removerse al escuchar su voz.

Suigetsu ladeó la boca, haciendo un poco hacia arriba sus manos.

-No me culpes si la fiera te muerde o algo. Estaré afuera si me necesitas.

-Fuera. -Repitió como pocas veces.- Deja la llave.-. Suigetsu salió casi huyendo ante la fiera mirada. Algo había hecho enojar mucho a Sasuke y era mejor que se desquitara con el rubio y no con él. Arrojó al lado de Naruto las llaves de las esposas.

Sasuke prácticamente arrancó el bolso de tela que tenía Naruto en la cabeza, el rubio se quejó porque le había jalado un poco el cabello. Lo miró retador como siempre, a pesar de saberse en desventaja. Naruto lucía más pálido de lo habitual, estaba aún su ropa húmeda y tenía frío. Estaba molesto porque lo habían sacado a él de esa manera y habían golpeado mucho a Sai que quiso evitarlo.

En cierto grado el ver la mirada desafiante de Naruto, a pesar de su condición –estar golpeado, sucio, y aún así tener ganas de seguir peleando por lo que quería,- le había bajado un poco el enfado. Pero no iba a dudarlo. Usaría a Naruto si eso lograría hacer daño indirectamente a Itachi.

-¿Qué te crees bastardo?

En silencio, Sasuke se agachó para tomar la llave, Naruto siguió insultando, diciendo cosas sobre el regresarlo aunque fuese a la fuerza. Sasuke lo ignoró y le soltó las manos.

Sasuke pensó en sus siguientes actos: despojaría a Naruto de su ropa, tendría sexo con él, le tomaría fotos follado y desnudo para mandarlas a Minato, después se encargaría de hacer sufrir al infeliz y al final se desharía de ambos. Después seguía la cabeza de Itachi, quizá hasta era buena idea pedírsela a Minato, a cambio de Naruto, aunque tarde o temprano también se encargaría de ellos.

Lo que no se esperaba es que una vez con las manos sueltas, literalmente Naruto se le arrojara encima con sus ya mitológicos gritillos de guerra, pero esta vez con la voz fiera y rasposa que le habían dado los años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Gracias por leer: **Katrina** (Pues si, a veces hay personas que no entienden las cosas mas que con palabras, es una lástima, pero hay cada caso… como el de Itachi XD. El equipo de Naruto hace su aparición en la ciudad y en vez de ponerla patas arriba, terminan así ellos. Insisto… ¡cada caso! ¿Extrañabas a Sasuke? Yo sólo extraño su infancia XD!). **Tsunade **(Lamento que te decepcionara el reencuentro de Minato e Itachi, pero ya ves XD suelo ser un poco como Naruto… sorprendo gente aunque sea para decepcionarla jajaja, pero no te preocupes, este capítulo compensara. La existencia de Madara siempre complicara todo XD y Sai es una cosa encantadora uwu) **MiloAiacos** (bienvenida a bordo de esta historia, ¡que bueno que te ha gustado! Jaja si, te percataste, simplemente he adaptado la historia, pero con la existencia de Minato en este mundo alternativo, que visiblemente cambia en mucho la historia). **Karola **(te doy tambien la bienvenida al fic n_n aunque ya anda avanzadito, suelo ser así de rara en mis historias, si te llegases a pasear por otras. Me agrada tener una historia tras la historia que contar XD así que de vez en cuando les doy un giro. Jajaja no los odio, si Naru es mi niño preferido y a Sai lo adoro. Es sólo que es necesario que pasen cosas en la historia uwu o dejaría de tener que contarles. No necesitas ser breve en tus reviews, aunque no los respondo a veces, siempre leeo todos). **Café** (cito)** Amargo** (Extrañé tu presencia en mi capi pasado XD pero sinceramente me alegra que hayas vivido un momento tan hermoso. Tu solo comentario final me ha inspirado para un pedacito de otro fanfic, si me permites tomarlo.) No creo que me haya faltado nadie, de todas formas de ser así… lo siento, ya saben que soy despistada .-. Un saludo.


	16. Encuentros y desencuentros

Whoa… me emociona no tanto la cantidad de reviews, como de su calidad. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, de verdad! Por supuesto que no me molesta para nada que los manden así de largos, como tampoco cortos. Aunque a veces no los conteste los leo todos. De verdad me pone esto contenta, y es por eso que deseo que disfruten este capítulo que sigue. Contestare sus reviews al final. ¡Saludos!

Ahhh por cierto, Advertencia: Lemon y algo de violencia en este capi. (¿Cuándo no la ha habido en este fic? XD)

16

Encuentros… y desencuentros.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, mi señor?

Minato levantó la mirada de los documentos que tenía en las manos, miró de arriba abajo a Itachi, sin reparo en su propia actitud desenfadada y casi impropia. Tenía un codo recargado en el escritorio y recargado en la mano de ese brazo, el rostro bastante aburrido; la otra mano sostenía un bolígrafo y estaba encima de un grueso fajo de documentos.

Le hizo la seña de que cerrara y se acercara un poco, Itachi obedeció muy a su pesar, percatándose de que nuevamente parecía tener casi nueve años menos, remontándose al tiempo cuando conoció a ese hombre en persona. En ese entonces, Minato conversaba con soltura y hablaba como dando peticiones, que no eran mas que una especie de orden que por lo regular, las personas no podían negar a cumplirse ante el tono que utilizaba, ya fuese el encantador o el duro.

Itachi se quedó en pie frente al escritorio, parado sobre la cómoda alfombra que era como una especie de límite, para acercarse de forma respetuosa a la autoridad que se supone estaba sentada en ese lugar. El moreno se inclinó en una reverencia formal, para de nuevo permanecer serio frente a Minato, en espera de órdenes.

-¿Qué dijiste al entrar? –preguntó Minato.

Itachi comenzó a molestarse, pensando en el hecho de que Minato, ni siquiera se había tomado la preocupación de ponerle atención a sus palabras. En su mente estaba la idea fija de que para él nunca valió lo suficiente, más que para servirle al calentarle la cama. Pero ahora estaban en un ámbito distinto, y si en realidad no podía tener el estatus y la inteligencia de Minato, si era reconocido por ser casi tan brillante como él, y se ganó por sí mismo un respeto en el consejo.

-_Pero a pesar de que haga cualquier cosa, de todas formas no me dará su respeto. –_Pensó, suspiró un poco.- Pregunte si me había llamado, me pongo a su servicio.- Se mordió internamente la lengua.- _Pero no como antes, maldición._

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-Dijiste "¿Me ha mandado llamar… -dejó inconclusa la frase, para que Itachi completara textualmente lo que dijo.

- … mi señor? –completó Itachi.

-Oh, eso suena bien en tus labios cuando me lo dices.

Itachi tomó aire para no sonrojarse, porque Minato había colocado una terrible sonrisa de autosuficiencia, o al menos eso se le figuró.

Minato cambió su sonrisa a esa forma complaciente que sonreía a todos en la Hoja, poniéndose en pie para rodear el escritorio y quedar parado justo enfrente de Itachi. Recargó las nalgas en el escritorio, apoyando su peso en una pierna provocando que por naturaleza su cadera se ladeara un poco, cruzó los brazos mirando a Itachi, eliminando cada vez más la sonrisa hasta que quedó serio. Sus ojos profundos y azules estaban límpidos, y parecían querer decir algo, por la forma en cómo se entrecerraban haciendo que las pestañas se viesen más espesas, su boca cerrada suavemente con los labios rojizos ligeramente castaños, los pómulos bien definidos, la nariz alargada…

-Es hermoso –susurró inconcientemente. También era demasiado sensual para soportarlo. Como pocas veces Itachi tuvo que desviar la mirada, para no bajarla la dirigió a la ventana tras de Minato.

-Haré como que no escuché para mantener íntegro tu orgullo- le dijo Minato.

Itachi se sonrojó impetuosamente, nunca pensó que Minato alcanzara a escucharlo. Para colmo el maldito rubio sexy sonrió seductor y se atrevió a guiñarle el ojo.

El indómito y serio Itachi Uchiha, que era capaz de hacerse un lugar en el consejo, de enfrentarse a representantes líderes de naciones a palabras y llevarse las cartas ganadoras… sentía que el líquido sinovial de sus rodillas era como gelatina, seguramente en cualquier instante se doblarían y estaría postrado ante los pies de ese desvergonzado y perfecto rubio. Igual podía decir la excusa de que se inclinaba ante su rey. Pero nunca pasó, sus rodillas –igual que todo su cuerpo,- se mantuvieron rígidas, demasiado quizá para terminar por aparentar la indiferencia deseada.

Minato, a pesar de parecer relajado, por dentro sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos cada vez más. Es verdad que era un triunfador en la mayoría de sus esferas. Nunca escuchó demasiado los elogios para jamás perder el suelo, por eso era humilde, y aunque sabía sus límites y se sabía humano como para poder tener errores, eso era precisamente lo que se los evitaba, porque no era lo suficiente engreído como para no esperar un fracaso, sino que luchaba con todo lo que tenía para su éxito. Buen hijo, grandioso padre, gran protector aunque no se tratara de personas de su familia sanguínea, profesor, guerrero, amo de casa, incluso soberano de un pueblo. Minato sabía como comportarse y dirigirse en cada ramo de su vida. Todo excepto uno que jamás esperó tener en su vida: enamorarse de un hombre tan encarecidamente. Minato podía ser perfecto para todos, para todo… o casi. Para lo único que se reconocía a sí mismo como idiota, era para manejar lo que sentía por Itachi. Desde el inicio tuvo miedo; era algo a lo que no sabía enfrentarse.

Ahora que lo tenía frente a sí no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su primer instinto para proteger su corazón, fue hablarle como si llevaran un día y no casi tres años sin verse, así no tendría que reclamarle el que lo abandonara y el que realmente lo traicionara. Minato tenía de hecho en el cajón en el escritorio tras de sí la muestra más fiel y dolorosa de lo que Itachi fue capaz de hacerle, realmente Madara hubiera estado en el trono, si el rubio no hubiera llegado en el instante justo para evitar que Itachi entregara los documentos que lo validaban.

Pero a pesar de todo, Minato tenía un corazón lo suficiente amante y bondadoso para no sólo perdonarle, sino para comprenderle. Justamente mientras se sentó en la silla que estuvo ocupando Itachi en la mañana en la mesa del consejo, se puso prácticamente en su lugar. Quizá si hubiera estado en sus zapatos y se tratara de su hijito querido, sería capaz de dañar a Itachi. Aunque por supuesto, la diferencia entre ellos es que primero Minato se arriesgaría a sí mismo antes que dañar lo que amaba, y buscaría como dañarlos lo menos posible en el proceso; en su defecto si les causaba daño, les dejaría algún tipo de forma de defenderse posteriormente, claro que él ya debía de haberse dañado antes que herirlos a ellos.

Minato sonrió un poco, quizá se parecían de cierta manera. Lo que Itachi seguramente quería era poner a Madara en ese lugar, para derrocarlo él mismo después de ser necesario, aunque eso le costara la vida misma. Todo por mantener a Sasuke a salvo. Eso quería creer, porque Itachi _debía_ ser aún un hombre bueno, que si bien no podía ser honesto por causas mayores, si era un hombre de honor. ¿Por qué si podía entenderlo, no podía hacerse entender? ¡Era tan difícil!

-Si no me necesita para nada, entonces…

-Quédate un poco, es noche y quiero acabar rápido; pero acércate hasta donde estoy, te necesito para trabajar. –Rodeó el escritorio para sentarse otra vez, escuchó el suspiró de resignación de Itachi, y eso le hizo sentirse triste. Deseaba en el fondo que Itachi le siguiese amando, de alguna forma la mirada oscura cambiaba cuando le miraba, por eso aún tenía cierta esperanza.

Desde el inicio en la Hoja, Kakashi era el que le había incentivado a aceptar a Itachi, y gradualmente a aceptar sus sentimientos. Fue quien le apoyó enviando los mensajes, aconsejando de vez en vez o dando una sonrisa de aprobación al saber de la supuesta relación que era un secreto, pero que la mayoría de la gente sabía que existía aunque se hacían los ciegos para no incomodar a su apreciado gobernante. Y quizá Kakashi siempre fue la persona con la que más libremente pudo hablar al respecto. Incluso cuando Itachi se fue, gracias a Kakashi, Minato aún conservaba la esperanza de que el Uchiha le amara, y le incentivo a pensar que si luchaba tan duramente como siempre lo hacía, podía recuperarlo.

Lo miró, sólo los separaba el escritorio. Itachi le miraba con el rostro frío y serio; bajó la vista a los documentos.

-Estúpido Kakashi –susurró Minato, le dolía el hecho de que quizá su protegido y protector a la vez estaba equivocado, sobre todo le exasperaba no saber cómo manejarse ante aquel hombre.

Itachi elevó una ceja, pensando que tal vez el grandioso, burlón y detestado Kakashi, por fin había cometido un error lo suficiente nefasto en los papeles que miraba su señor, como para que lo maldijera incluso en alto.

-_¿Mi señor?..._- se percató de que había pensado aquello, en vez de referirse como siempre a él con su nombre en pensamientos; suspiró otra vez, en realidad ahora era su rey, pero de cierta forma, Itachi siempre sintió que le "pertenecía". Después de todo, al parecer estaba destinado a ser una pertenencia de ese hombre al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, Itachi se quedó rígido parado frente al escritorio, justo donde Minato solicitó. Frunció el entrecejo, el rubio parecía sólo ponerle atención a sus documentos.

-Cuál es mi labor en esto.- La pregunta sonó más bien a orden por el tono, se mordió por dentro la lengua. Por más que estuviera molesto con él, no le daba derecho a mostrarse de esa forma con su superior. Si, eso debía hacer, desligar a toda costa a Minato de su vida, y no verlo más que como su superior al que tenía que obedecer debido a que era su rey. Trabajo y nada de sentimientos de por medio.

-Me relaja escuchar tu respiración,- respondió Minato sin verlo,- eso me ayuda a trabajar eficiente y rápido, no había podido avanzar en estos documentos.

Por un lado, Itachi aceptó que el hombre frente a él estaba leyendo, revisando, rubricando, firmando y escribiendo a mano más rápido de lo que jamás había visto a nadie más hacerlo, deshaciéndose de trabajo que quizá a otra persona llevaría horas o días. Era Minato, después de todo. Pero por otro tuvo que tomar mucho aire para suspirar y relajarse; para no soltarle algún improperio. ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

-No soy un adorno –afirmó.- Sé que puedo ser más útil para la nación que siendo la radio personal de su majestad.

Minato giró rápido la vista hacia arriba, esa no había sido su intención. Había sido honesto, lo único que quería tener la compañía de Itachi, pero no sabía si aceptaría por su voluntad y le dolería en lo profundo si diciéndoselo directamente, simplemente le contestara una negativa o peor aún, que se quedara con resignación al no poder desobedecerle; preferiría que simplemente su obligación laboral era lo que le hiciera quedarse ahí.

-Las radios hacen más ruido,- bromeó; por la cara seria y mirada casi asesina de Itachi, supo que estuvo mal. Eso le estaba hartando. Es verdad que lo amaba, pero Itachi no tenía porque mirarlo de aquella forma despectiva y tan fría, o como si no fuera lo suficiente para él.

-Si no me necesita para nada más, su majestad, me retiro a mis labores.- Se dio media vuelta.

Minato se puso en pie, rodeando el escritorio para darle alcance, le tomó del brazo firmemente. Itachi giró el rostro guardando bien su sorpresa, mirándolo con el rostro fingiendo estar indiferente y una ceja enarcada como preguntando, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba por reventarle el pecho de tan rápido que latía, y volvió a sentir entre sus rodillas gelatina que no le dejaban sostenerse correctamente.

-Su "majestad" te ordena que te quedes. –Inhaló y exhalo aire profundamente. No quiso ni pudo soportar más, le abrazó la cintura, dejando unidos sus cuerpos. Itachi no lo evitó, pero tampoco se movió para acercarse; por contrario ladeó el rostro como si no deseara mirarlo, al menos así lo interpretó Minato. Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que su mandíbula se notó más, recargó su frente en Itachi, y justo en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema.

Itachi también se percató e intentó zafarse dando un paso atrás, pero Minato se aferró, dejando que su frente se recargara mas fuerte en el hombro de Itachi. El problema era de que había un bulto entre ambos, justo debajo del cinturón de Minato; algo que inicialmente avergonzó al rubio y molestó a Itachi al sentirse nuevamente usado como juguete sexual. Pero igual se excitó y definitivamente quería evitar que el aroma y la hombría de Minato, terminara por ponerlo igual. Aunque fue tarde, también su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado ante la cercanía de ese hermoso hombre.

-Haga el favor de soltarme, no quiero faltarle al respeto.

Escuchó una sonrisa de boca de Minato.

-Pero si lo que quiero es faltártelo yo. –Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Itachi frunció más las cejas apretando sus puños. No quería dejarse manipular otra vez de esa manera, y tenía que salir de ahí antes de soltarle alguna grosería o darle un puñetazo. Le colocó las manos en los hombros para alejarlo pero Minato no lo soltó. Seguía repartiendo besos pequeños y ensalivados en sus mejillas y a comisura de sus labios.

-Basta.- Ordenó el moreno, con los dientes apretados.

Minato se alejó ligeramente, sólo el rostro, no el cuerpo. Sus irises azulados bailaron sobre aquel blanquísimo y atractivo rostro ojeroso, como buscando realmente el desamor para romperse definitivamente la ilusión, pero pudo leer sólo rencor aunque a la fecha no tenía idea de porqué Itachi lo despreciaba de esa manera. Quizá la teoría de Kakashi era cierta y no todas las personas comprendían con acciones y necesitaban de palabras; luego entonces Minato llegó desde tiempo atrás de esa plática, que a Itachi sólo faltó decirle que le amaba y al no decírselo… ¿Se sintió utilizado, o simplemente se alejó porque pensó que su relación no tendría futuro?. Si era así entonces aún tenía una oportunidad, si Itachi le tenía resentimiento era por algún error que quizá era reparable.

No quería soltarlo, nunca más lo dejaría ir ahora que de nuevo lo tenía a su lado. Literalmente. Aunque Itachi mismo hubiera sido el culpable al abandonarle, yéndose con Madara para traicionarle… aunque eso hubiera costado que en estos momentos dejara su amado pueblo, y muchas otras cosas. Si bien es cierto, Minato aceptaba parte de su culpa, y aunque no sabía cómo solventar su error, estaba más que dispuesto a repararlo. No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero lo haría.

Itachi bajó inevitablemente la fuerza de sus manos al alejarlo, cuando vio esos ojos azules y claros bailando al mirarle, como si desearan decirle algo que la boca no sabía cómo y el no saber qué decir, en Minato no sólo era extraño, sino grave. Él sabía expresarse siempre de forma precisa en cada idea que tenía, y se lo hacía saber a los demás. Si Itachi no podía contra algo en ese mundo, además del cariño que sentía por su hermano, era en contra de la incomprensible mirada del rubio.

Terminó por perder fuerza en las manos cuando de la nada, el rubio había cerrado los ojos y le besó los labios. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados, y sus ojos se abrieron a sobre manera. Eso realmente lo estaba sobrepasando. Se suponía que no iba a permitir que Minato lo usara de nuevo, ¡pero tener su calor, su aroma, sus labios, era tan irresistible!

Lo que Minato estaba intentando, era demostrarle como siempre lo hizo que lo amaba: con acciones y no con palabras, porque había llegado a amar tanto a ese hombre como a su difunta esposa, aunque de distinta manera, y se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz y cumplirle cada promesa, aunque no le dijera que lo amaba.

Lo que Itachi estaba pensando era que lo querían usar de nuevo, porque aunque daba todo de sí no era lo suficiente para poder ser amado por alguien como Minato.

Sus bocas hicieron un chasquido cuando se separaron, Itachi recargó su frente en la barbilla de Minato. El rubio aprovechó para besarle la cabeza. Itachi cerró fuerte los ojos, inseguro de poder soportar esa ternura fingida.

-¿No te cansas de manipularme a tu antojo?

Minato cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Después de todo posiblemente no estaba equivocada su teoría, Itachi no se podía dar cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, aunque Minato se ofreció a manos llenas, dándole todo lo que pudo para decirle que lo amaba: acceso a su casa, su hijo adorado, en resumen, entrar a su vida como a ninguna persona desde Kushina.

-¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti? –preguntó el rubio en voz queda.

-Yo soy el que nunca lo fue.- Aseguró Itachi, extrañado por la pregunta y la sonrisa triste de Minato. El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Si yo lo fuera, entonces tú no hubieras dudado de mí de esa manera.

-Te ofrecí todo de mí.

-No Itachi, yo lo hice.

Itachi frunció el seño, pensando en el hecho de que Minato era padre de familia, prácticamente renunció al estar con una mujer por estar a su lado; aún así tuvo una relación con él, y era el gobernante de su pueblo con alto prestigio que pudo perder si se sabía de su relación. Pero igual nunca se supo y bien pudo haber sido el deseo pervertido oculto que tenía y desfogó en Itachi, después de todo Minato era tan correcto, que tenía seguramente que desfogar un poco de la maldad natural en los humanos con algo, y ese fue Itachi. Al menos eso pensó el Uchiha.

-Mentiroso.- Repuso Itachi. No quería pensar ni creer en que él pudo haber estado en el error, cuando Minato había sido tan bastardo.

Minato ladeó el rostro para sonreírle dulce nuevamente, no deseaba refutarle aunque podía, acercó el rostro al cuello blanco del Uchiha, inhalando profundo antes de comenzar a besárselo.

Además, Itachi pensó que había… bien, no había abandonado nada, porque de hecho llegó a la Hoja para proteger a Sasuke, y pensó inicialmente en usar la figura de Minato para opacarse a sí mismo y vivir tranquilamente con su hermanito a escondidas, pero en cuanto se enamoró le ofreció todo cuanto podía de sí mismo a Minato, algo que al final él no supo apreciar, porque lo uso, nunca le amo realmente.

Se mordió internamente la lengua cuando los ojos de Minato se pusieron acuosos, cerró los suyos y apartó su vista.

-_Maldito manipulador._

-Quería decirte algo el día en que Naruto cumplió trece y se hizo adolescente, pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Yo realmente t…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Itachi le besó. Fue un beso húmedo, tan ávido que sus labios dolían, aquella lengua no se limitó al exterior, sino que entró en su boca sin reparo, robándole toda capacidad de raciocinio y oxigeno.

Cuando se separó aún jadeando un poco, y respirando rápido para intentar regular su respiración, Minato tenía la mirada perdida cuando abrió los ojos. Miró a Itachi y colocó una sonrisa bobalicona. ¿Acaso por fin había entendido que lo amaba, y que todo el tiempo se lo intentó demostrar con actitudes y no con palabras?

Itachi no se dejó seducir por esa mirada de cordero a punto de ser degollado, lo que había pensado es que estaba harto de ser manipulado. Ahora él sería el que se aprovecharía de la situación. Si Minato aún se insinuaba de esa manera, le miraba con deseo y se excitaba sólo de tenerlo cerca, entonces Itachi aún le gustaba al menos físicamente. Iba a cumplir con lo que tenía pensado ahora. Quien sabe con cuantos hombres o mujeres se desfogo en su ausencia de la Hoja, pero ahora se las cobraría todas… después de todo él no había tenido nada que ver con nadie por desinterés y desazón durante esos años.

Itachi avanzó hasta dejar nuevamente a Minato, recargado en el escritorio. El rubio jadeó cuando la erección de Itachi, comenzó a frotarse en contra de la suya. Él le elevó la gabardina, hasta que por fin pudo meter las manos bajo ella y comenzó a masajearle las nalgas.

Itachi se estremeció, comenzando a suspirar a pesar de que sus labios estaban unidos en un hambriento beso nuevo.

-Espera… ¡espera! –Minato apretó los labios desviando el rostro.

Itachi se sintió dolido al pensar que le rechazaría, y se haría el difícil ese maldito rubio que ahora hasta rey era. El punto era que Minato desvió la cara, pero no apartó sus cuerpos sino que incluso dejó las manos quietas en las nalgas de Itachi, así que no se movió para intentar desentrañar qué demonios era lo que ese rubio que le volvía loco en todo aspecto, quería ahora.

-¿Mi señor? –usó un tono suave de voz, como el que indiscutiblemente sólo le salía cuando intimaba con Minato.

Al escuchar eso, Minato cerró fuerte los ojos y lanzó un ligero gemidito.

-I… Itachi escucha…es que creo que vamos muy rápido –dijo entre tartamudeos, tragó saliva y sonrió. –Es el primer día luego de mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- No quería apresurar las cosas, quería que Itachi supiera que como de costumbre iba en serio, no deseaba otra confusión en esa cabecita paranoica de cabellos negros que tanto amaba. Vio a Itachi elevar una ceja y poner su rostro serio nuevamente, se veía hermosamente sensual con esa cara agria, y los labios ligeramente comenzando a hincharse por la succión de Minato en ellos hace unos momentos.

Itachi tenía en este momento cerca y muy caliente, al rubio más sexy, inteligente y literalmente más poderoso hombre sobre la tierra, que además fornicaba como jamás había conocido a nadie en su existencia. Si por algo se caracterizaba Itachi era por ser inteligente, por eso pensó estúpido alejarse de esta oportunidad que poca gente tenía. Tendría sexo con Minato Namikaze, y no sentiría más nada. Usarlo como alguna vez él lo uso. ¿Quería que le entregara su cuerpo? Los sabría cobrar más tarde; sabía que Minato era benevolente como lo demostró en la Hoja, dándole todo cuanto era necesario y más para que su juguete favorito viviera bien.

-Oye espera Itachi… -Minato colocó una graciosa cara de sorpresa, cuando Itachi lo cargó un poco para sentarlo en el escritorio y se acomodó entre sus piernas, besándole ávidamente el cuello. El rubio comenzó a reír nerviosamente, removiéndose para intentar zafarse un poco de la situación que por la posición se le antojo un poco embarazosa. Itachi sintió que se estaba burlando de él al no sólo tomar la iniciativa, sino porque se percató de que Minato lo empujaba para quitarlo de estar entre sus piernas.

-Como desee. –Lo soltó comenzando a alejarse, pero Minato se estiró para volver a alcanzarlo y reacomodarlo donde inicialmente estaba. Lo jaló tan rápido que en vez de besarse sus bocas se estrellaron, pero Minato le tomó la nuca y comenzó a masajeársela, besándolo con parsimonia como si deseara sobar el golpe en los labios con los suyos. Itachi simplemente no pudo ni quiso resistirse.

El rubio bajó la otra mano, volviendo a levantar la gabardina para colar su extremidad y acariciar con soltura el cuerpo esbelto de Itachi.

-Estás más flaco,- le dijo, el moreno no le contestó; Minato lo abrazo de la cintura con ambas manos. Ladeó la cabeza para darle espacio a Itachi de que siguiera lamiendo su cuello. Le desabrochó la gabardina, el chaleco y la camisa, con una rapidez tan buena, que ni siquiera pareciera que las manos bronceadas del rubio estuvieran temblando de nervios. Por fortuna Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado ayudándole a quitarse la ropa y mordisqueándole el cuello, el rubio agradeció que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

Itachi le envolvió por instinto el cuello con los brazos para no caerse. A pesar de que estaba sentado, ni siquiera hizo mucho esfuerzo cuando le tomó las piernas y lo levantó para que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Itachi avanzó un poco sus rodillas, para que sus sexos pudieran rozarse en cada movimiento.

Minato hizo un rostro de dolor cuando los documentos acomodados en grandes pilas cayeron al suelo, se tardaría en acomodarlos y habría que leerlos. Itachi levantó hasta ese momento la vista.

El rubio sintió el ligero frío del abandono de la boca de Itachi en su cuello, más porque seguía ensalivado; los ojos negros le miraban con lentitud, los dedos delgados de Itachi le quitaron el flequillo de la cara, tomando el grueso mechón al lado de su oído para acariciarlo entre ellos. Minato le sonrió, mirando consecutivamente sus ojos y labios. Itachi cerró fuerte los ojos, odiaba esperanzarse de forma vana. Minato era tan buen manipulador, que lo estaba mirando como si realmente lo amara.

Apretó el abrazo en el cuello para besarle profundamente y evitar verle el rostro. Minato estrechó la delgada cintura, uniendo sus pechos y abdomen para relajarse sintiendo la respiración de la persona que tanto amaba. Itachi se levantó un poco aunque siguiendo de rodillas sobre él, para poder comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón. Minato se dedicó a admirar la piel blanquísima que tanto extrañó, repasando con la palma de las manos pectorales y el abdomen.

Antes de que Itachi volviera a sentarse cuando se bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos, Minato le tomó la cintura para evitarlo, abriendo mucho la boca para meterse la tetilla que quedaba precisamente frente a sus labios, ante la posición del moreno. La succionó, soltándola para mirarla y lamerla sólo con la lengua. Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, mirando esa erótica escena. La mano del rubio se coló por su calzoncillo, atrapándole el miembro erecto, mientras que su otra mano le acariciaba de arriba abajo el muslo. Itachi hizo un esfuerzo terrible por no correrse en ese instante.

-Hagámoslo de una vez. –Su voz, vergonzosamente para Itachi, hermosamente para Minato, había sonado demasiado necesitada.

Itachi tomó los extremos de la sencilla camisa que Minato traía puesta, haciendo que de un tirón volasen los botones y le dejaran el pecho descubierto. Minato abrió los ojos enormes ante la sorpresa y después sonrió. Tomó de los hombros a Itachi para sentarle por fin, y ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se encontraron otra vez.

Minato lo levantó un poco otra vez, abriéndose casi con torpeza el pantalón y sacando su miembro. Itachi lo tomó firmemente, colocándolo en posición.

-No, ¡no espera! –Solicitó Minato, casi con urgencia.

Itachi frunció el seño, mirándolo de mala forma. ¿Se iba a arrepentir precisamente en ese momento?

Para su sorpresa, Minato se escupió ambas manos, frotándolas rápidamente la una con la otra; con una se lubricó el miembro, la otra la pasó entre las nalgas de Itachi.

El moreno sonrió lascivo, esa especie de masaje húmedo en sus nalgas se sentía delicioso, y después de todo Minato se estaba preocupando en que su juguete favorito no saliera del todo lastimado.

Minato observó a su adoración a los ojos sin retirarle la mirada, tragando saliva le tomó con suavidad pero con firmeza las caderas.

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia sus sexos, tomando el de Minato nuevamente lo posicionó, comenzando a introducirse, pero sus respiraciones eran tan rápidas, y él estaba tan deseoso de volver a sentirlo, que apretó las mandíbulas antes de introducirse duramente en él. Itachi jadeo por la mezcla de placer y dolor; Minato no se lo esperaba así que fue un poco más escandaloso.

Minato se abrazó a su cintura, recargando la frente en el hombro de Itachi. No le permitía moverse, aunque Itachi le besaba la cabeza y los hombros para invitarlo a seguir, y se removía cuanto podía.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó, comenzando a irritarse porque por fin tenía a ese maldito rubio sexy hasta el fondo, y el maldito otra vez estaba jugando con él y no le permitía moverse como deseaba su excitación. El enfado se bajó al instante cuando los ojos vidriosos del rubio le miraron con preocupación.

-¿Te has lastimado? –Minato le acarició desde la cadera hasta las nalgas, como si quisiera sobar alguna parte lastimada. Itachi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, era más probable que hubiese lastimado a Minato, de lo que él se hirió ante lo esperado; después de todo se había preparado para sentir el dolor de la intrusión, mientras a que Minato que ni se lo esperaba.

No caería; se suponía que eso sólo era sexo.

Itachi entrecruzó los dedos tras la nuca de Minato, estirando los brazos completamente para alejarse un poco de él, al menos el torso.

-Cógeme. –Se mordió el labio, comenzando a removerse.

Minato sonrió apenas un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Suavizó el agarre de las caderas pero sólo para permitir movimiento. La primera vez que Itachi se movió para entrar y salir, ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante el sentimiento que se entremezclaba con el placer y dolor físico.

Sus caderas seguían en ese bombeo constante durante varios minutos. Ambos podían verse tanto los cuerpos, como el entrar y salir del miembro de Minato en él. Era una visión esplendorosa de los cuerpos de ambos por la posición que Itachi había tomado, pero Minato necesito terriblemente abrazarle, así que le encajó los dedos en las caderas, para aferrarlo con una mano. Se quedaron unas ligeras marcas, más aún cuando una de esas manos viajó hasta la espalda de Itachi, para atraerlo a si.

Sin dejar de moverse, Itachi dejó de entrelazar sus dedos, para ahora abrazarle el cuello. Minato lo abrazó completamente con un brazo por la cintura, moviéndolo para hacer que su miembro entrara y saliera más rápido para imponer el ritmo; su otra mano por contrario, le acariciaba la espalda y la nuca de forma anhelante y suave.

Se quedaron quietos para disfrutar de su orgasmo. Ninguno supo quien fue quien soltó su semilla antes o después, sólo se sabían satisfechos. Se quedaron abrazados aún unos minutos mientras recuperaban su respiración normal, y la tormenta placentera pasaba.

-¿Te das cuenta Itachi? –Susurró Minato a su oído.- Somos un solo ser otra vez.- Le besó el cuello.

Sintió cómo Itachi se estremeció, pero la sonrisa del de ojos azules se borró cuando Itachi se incorporó y lo miró tan fríamente como al principio.

-Si he auxiliado exitosamente a que su majestad se sienta mejor y listo para trabajar, me gustaría regresar a mis labores. Fue una excelente sesión sexual si me permite decirlo, pero sabemos que no significó nada más que placer físico para ambos.

Minato apretó los labios, soportando las ganas de asestarle un puñetazo. Caía en cuenta que finalmente era Itachi quien lo había usado. Se regañó a si mismo por pensar en que un Uchiha pudiera amar tanto, como para que su amor sobreviviera tantos años separados, y peor aún, el pensar que entregándosele otra vez por completo, que Itachi fuese capaz de llegar a la comprensión del amor que alguien como Minato, podía expresar con acciones en vez de palabras. De hecho se preguntó si realmente Itachi lo había amado, o simplemente había sido una equivocación en la vida del moreno al ser más joven, y esas ocasiones en que se le declaró era parte de la emoción vivida y no un amor verdadero.

Se había ido con Madara de una forma demasiado sencilla. Itachi jamás confió en él para contarle sus problemas, Minato sabía toda la problemática por sus contactos y jamás lo presionó para que le contase nada y le ayudaba en silencio, ni pedir nada a cambio, por contrario ofreciendo todo cuanto podía y dando el mayor esfuerzo para que estuviese bien. Itachi sabía quien era Minato, aunque supuestamente Minato se hiciera el desentendido e hiciera como que Itachi no reconociera de quien se trataba. Quería pensar que lo amaba a él, no a su posición por nacimiento y en la sociedad de la Hoja.

Quizá después de todo siempre lo uso, para tener una buena posición en el pueblo, para obtener su ayuda incondicional como muchas veces Minato se lanzó a rescatarle; proteger a Sasuke, protegerse a sí mismo… ¡Eso había sido Minato entonces, un instrumento de Itachi para cualquier tipo de actividad y protección!

Le tomó las caderas, importándole poco si lo hería o no al sacar su miembro de esa manera. Lo dejó en pie en el piso, él de un salto se bajó a la vez que se subió el pantalón y lo abrochó mientras le daba la espalda.

-Gracias entonces, es todo.- Le dijo para que se retirara.

No le dio la cara, no podía. Tenía unas ganas terribles de molerlo a puñetazos –y sabía que era lo suficiente bueno como para hacer pedazos a cualquiera,- de llorar como si fuese niño pequeño, y se sintió estúpido como ningún otro hombre en la faz de la tierra. ¡Nunca sabía como reaccionar ante lo que fuese que Itachi le hiciera!

Escuchó como se cerró la puerta, y entonces se permitió derrumbarse. Se puso la mano en la cara, abarcándole la palma los ojos y la frente. Inhalo profundo aire, para serenarse un poco, puso sus manos en su cintura, irguiéndose tanto como pudo y miró el techo, controlando así junto con su seño fruncido, las ganas de romperse. Si Itachi era eso lo que quería de él, entonces no le daría otra cosa. ¿Y qué si lo amaba, al grado de decidir finalmente tomar un reino que no quería, sólo para que él y Sasuke estuviesen bien? El se las hubiera arreglado en la Hoja, manteniendo a su hijo a salvo sin necesidad de ello. Aunque debía aceptar que si Madara tomaba el reino, todos estaban en peligro. No era difícil sacrificar su pacífica y amada vida en la Hoja cuando se trataba de la gente que amaba. Lo difícil era soportar los desdenes de ellos, aunque él estaba dejando a un lado su propio bienestar.

Enfrió un poco su cabeza, aunque su cuerpo aún sentía la calidez del Uchiha entre sus brazos. Se sentó con un estremecimiento, colocando las manos sobre el escritorio. Las miró con detenimiento. Eran grandes y fuertes, producto del trabajo en el campo, porque él nunca se dedicó sólo a papeleo y trabajo de líder de aldea; siempre ayudó a las cosechas y trabajó en sus propias tierras.

-_Está bien, si Itachi no me ama es su problema._ –Sonrió con tristeza, cerrando los ojos.- _Me quedaré aquí para cuidarle un poco, ya no tengo muchas opciones ahora que he abandonado mi tierra, después de todo._

Se agachó para comenzar a recoger sus documentos. Comenzó a sentir culpabilidad profunda. Su camisa seguía abierta, Itachi le había roto los botones en el jaleo; al menos se había traído un suéter que podría ayudarle a salir de ahí. Se había emocionado tanto de ver y tener a Itachi cerca, que incluso por un instante se había olvidado de su hijo, que seguía perdido en la ciudad. Tenía a mucha gente buscándolo. Dejó los papeles desacomodados en el escritorio, se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

-_Basta de lamentarme por algo que no está a mi alcance, tengo un reino entero por el cual preocuparme y ante todo, por mi hijo. No sé que demonios estoy haciendo perdiendo el tiempo aquí._

Comenzó a llamar personal, haciendo que reacomodaran el trabajo que ya casi estaba terminado. Ya acabaría luego, ante todo estaba el encontrar a Naruto y con suerte a Sai y Sakura.

_-Me he convertido en un estúpido cuando se trata de él. Basta ya, ahora me centraré en lo que realmente es importante. Tengo que hallar a mi hijo. –_Marcó al teléfono en donde encontraría a Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi llegó por fin a su automóvil. Cuando Minato le dio la espalda se había vestido lo más rápido que pudo, eso significaba que lo había hecho literalmente en segundos. Tuvo qué hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no abrazarlo, ¡lo había necesitado tanto!

Pensó que sería más sencillo tener sólo sexo con él, jugar de la misma forma en que Minato jugaba, pero no podía desligar sus sentimientos. A pesar de los años seguía amándolo y admirándolo de la misma manera. Recargó las muñecas en el volante, y su frente sobre el dorso de sus manos. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

_-¿Y si simplemente me engaño?... ¿y… si me someto entonces otra vez a su voluntad y artificio?_

Su deseo por estar a su lado estaba convirtiéndose en algo inevitablemente más grande que su orgullo.

_-No… eso no es lo que me enseñaron._ –Levantó la vista. Se miró el rostro en el retrovisor, principalmente los ojos. Estaban rojizos alrededor, con la típica expresión de alguien que está aguantándose el llanto. Enfadado consigo mismo, endureció la mirada, que el espejo devolvió sin duda. Fría, seca, poderosa. Y entonces quedó contento con la indiferente mirada que le dio el espejo.

Ese sí era un Uchiha, y no se iba a dejar manipular otra vez. Si Minato quería usarlo estaba bien; no podía negarse dado que en su poder ahora estaba el dejarle o quitarle a Sasuke, la gran diferencia es que Itachi lo usaría esta vez también para satisfacer su deseo. Ya haría algo para eliminar sus sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minato intentó entrar lo más tranquilo posible al apartamento, pero terminó por azotar la puerta ante la premura. La respuesta de Kakashi no había sido la tranquila esperada, que auguraba buenas noticias.

Kakashi estaba sentado en la mesita de centro, para estar mirando de frente a Sai. El muchacho estaba recargado en el sofá, de hecho casi acostado. Sostenía sobre su ojo un pañuelo que seguramente envolvía algo de hielo.

Sai giró la vista, levantándose para hacer una reverencia. Kakashi tuvo que pescarlo antes de que terminara en el suelo, y junto con Minato que le ayudó lo recostó en el sofá.

-Lo lamento, realmente no es mi intención causarles problemas.

-Deja de decir tonterías, aunque no sepas decir otra cosa.- Kakashi le sonrió debajo de su cubre bocas.- En resumen quédate callado.

-Por dios Kakashi, ni así dejas en paz al pobre muchacho.- Regaño Minato.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de comenzar a preguntarle por su hijo, comenzando a revisarlo de forma profesional. Si bien ya lo habían llevado a recibir servicio médico, quería constatar por sí mismo que no tuviese nada grave. Naruto lo había arrastrado a eso y se sentía responsable.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sai? –Frunció el entrecejo muy serio, sentándose en la mesita al lado de Kakashi.

-Le he explicado a Kakashi, que fue abuso de poder de la policía.- Contestó sonriente.

Kakashi asintió, explicando con brevedad que sus contactos en la investigación, habían terminado informando que los jóvenes físicamente descritos habían acabado en un barrio de mala muerte, en donde terminaron entrando a una especie de burdel.

Sai explicó la forma inocente en que los tres se habían metido en una pelea terrible en donde los habían lastimado ya inicialmente, el encuentro con Sasuke y sus hombres, y el encierro en la prisión "especial". Finalmente, Sai solicitó quedarse a solas con Minato, para explicarle a detalle su pensamiento de lo que finalmente estaba pasándole a Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –El rubio dejó su rostro serio, aparentando serenidad; mas Sai siendo observador como siempre, notó como el mayor apretó las manos en las rodillas. Acentuó su sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba logrando lo que deseaba.

-Yo creo que la mente simple de Sasuke, busca a través de Naruto llegar a ti. Kakashi me dijo que por la mañana hundió a Orochimaru, no creo que fuese tan tonto para desprotegerse si no tuviera una carta más grande bajo la manga, y pienso que también debió absorber algunas ideas insípidas sobre poder de su ex amo.

Minato apretó los dientes. Se había dado cuenta de que Sai, quería incendiar ira en él hacia Sasuke. Lo estaba logrando y Minato no deseaba evitarlo. Él quería a Sasuke por haberlo visto crecer, compartir momentos y ser parte de su familia como alguna vez lo consideró, por eso deseaba que otra persona que sabía apreciaba a Naruto como un hermano, le hiciera sentir esa furia hacia Sasuke. Olvidarse de su sentimiento positivo para poder hacer algo al respecto.

-No debería referirte esto, pero es necesario a estas alturas. Naruto me contó que cuando eran casi niños tuvieron una especie de corto romance, y hasta donde comprendo Naruto aún tiene una especie de obsesión hacia él; es el único muchacho que le gusta. –Volvió a sonreír, al notar como Minato palidecía.- El aprecio que le tengo y el vínculo que formamos me ha animado a prometer ayudarle a encontrarlo, pero si lo acompañe fue sobre todo para protegerlo; aunque finalmente no pensé que Sasuke fuese tan fuerte, al menos para tener apoyo e influencias.

Sai bebió del té que le había ofrecido media hora atrás. Minato tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar sus propias rodillas, en donde seguramente quedarían marcas.

-Yo pienso que Sasuke lo utilizará con gran gusto –continuó Sai, con su sonrisa falsa,- Cuando estábamos en la prisión "especial", envió a uno de sus hombres para llevarlo hasta donde estaba; sospecho que debió ser a un hotel o su propia casa, quien sabe… el punto es que va a cogérselo, ¡deberías haber visto cómo se lo tragaba con la mirada, cuando recién lo vio! –Dio otro trago a su té,- lo herirá físicamente y le romperá nuevamente el corazón. Te entregará sus despojos, para verte debilitado o en su defecto lo suficiente enfurecido al encontrar tu debilidad.- Sai había dicho todo en un tono monótono, pero tan denso, que Minato sintió su estómago empequeñecerse. Sabía que el muchacho podía tener mucha verdad en las palabras, aunque añadía el hecho de que las elegía de forma especial para enfadarlo.

No pudo refrenar el deseo y le dio una bofetada. Era demasiado para soportarlo. Sai lo miró con cierta confusión en el rostro, pero no borró la sonrisa. Minato se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó como para disculparse, pero no podía permitir que le hablara de esa forma.

-Sé que deseas tanto como yo que Sasuke pague, pero no es correcto usarme para ello.- Le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla abofeteada. Sai asintió con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.- También comprendo que te cuesta mucho expresar tus sentimientos, Sai, y quiero que sepas que te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por Naruto, aunque no lo aparentes.

Sai tragó duro saliva, ese sentimiento que no sabía cómo se llamaba en su pecho, estaba haciéndole palpitar el corazón muy rápido, y le hacía sentir algo extraño en la garganta.

-Prométeme que traerás a Naruto a salvo y que harás que Sasuke no le dañe demasiado.- Frunció un poco una de sus finas cejas oscuras.- Y que lo traerás de vuelta para que Naruto ya no esté triste.

Minato asintió, sintiéndose conmovido. Probablemente eso era lo que desde el inicio deseó decir el muchacho, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener que pensar antes que sentir, y utilizar los recursos a su alrededor para obtener un fin, antes que mirar sus propios deseos.

El adulto se puso en pie, pero tuvo que retornar la vista cuando de forma suave, le tomaron amablemente la mano para llamarle la atención.

-Y también… -Sai tragó saliva,- que traerás a Sakura con bien junto a ellos.

Minato bajó la cabeza. Los ojos de Sai eran demasiado limpios de maldad, aunque eran regularmente enigmáticos. Le miró aún con la cabeza agachada, acariciando con la yema de uno de sus dedos el moretón del pómulo.

-No te puedo prometer cosas que quizá no pueda cumplir. No sé cómo este mi hijo en este momento, tampoco Sakura… y -sonrió de medio lado,- ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionaré cuando tenga a ese pequeño imbécil de Sasuke enfrente. –Desacostumbrado a las miradas decepcionadas, como la que Sai le estaba ofreciendo al soltarlo con lentitud, Minato suspiró profundamente, elevándole la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo.- Pero te puedo prometer que le partiré la cara si le ha hecho daño a mi hijo o Sakura.- Sus ojos brillaron, Sai se estremeció inevitablemente por miedo irracional.- Y aunque sea con las piernas rotas lo regresaré a la Hoja, y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que las personas que amamos estén a salvo de su imbécil cabeza.

Sai sonrió con sinceridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi se masajeó el cuello. Estaban siendo días demasiado largos, y ni qué decir de esa noche. Decidió que tomar un café antes de llevarle una nota a Itachi no estaba tan mal. Bien… la nota la había tomado sin permiso del buró de Minato, ya luego recibiría el regaño.

Sai seguramente daría los últimos detalles, y cuando tuviera Minato a Naruto, estaría de mejor humor.

De alguna forma quería creer que Sasuke, no era tan estúpido como para dañar a Naruto, echándose encima a un enemigo del tamaño de Minato. Era esperar demasiado, pero para un hombre como él, que tuvo misiones importantes, fue maestro y además un haragán de tiempo completo en sus tiempos libres de aquello, saber esperar era algo de sobra.

Bajó al lobby del hotel, metió las manos en los bolsillos, una vez que su café fue dejado en el espacio vacío de la banca donde decidió sentarse. Si bien a Sai le hacía falta platicar a solas con Minato, él no se oponía. Al desmantelar la pequeña red de Sasuke, pudieron dar con la persona que pudo informarles –tras un nada amable interrogatorio,- sobre el paradero de Sakura. La tenían cómodamente instalada en un hotel, por órdenes de Sasuke.

Había sido benevolente con ella, aunque sabía que no lo sería con los muchachos. Ya la tenía descansando en el mismo hotel en donde estaban hospedados, aunque no se lo había informado a Sai, y debido al rumbo que tomó la conversación, tampoco lo alcanzó a informar a Minato. Al menos su muchacha estaba a salvo, habían recuperado a dos. Le faltaban dos de sus niños.

Comenzó a cabecear, estaba sumamente cansado de tanto ajetreo, y finalmente se quedó dormido. Por primera vez lo suficiente distraído como para no ver a Minato pasar, o siendo más realistas, Minato pasó tan rápido y sigiloso que casi nadie notó su salida, menos con la peluca negra y los lentes oscuros cubriendo sus peculiares rasgos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya suéltame estúpido. –Sasuke le dio otra patada en las costillas. Naruto se removió unos instantes en el suelo, mirándolo después con rabia. Ambos estaban agotados, se habían debatido al inicio en la pelea sexual, para acabar a golpes llenos de frustración y rabia ante la necedad de ambos entre cada encuentro en que básicamente luchaban por el dominio.

Sasuke no comprendía cómo es que siendo personas normales, hubieran resistido peleando hasta el anochecer. Desnudos, sudados, jadeantes, en ocasiones durante el combate a golpes se habían besado. Pero Sasuke reencontraba su sed de venganza sin dejarse convencer por los anhelantes ojos azules, ni esa irrefutable forma en que le demostraba que le amaba. Ni siquiera ante el abrazo fogoso durante el encuentro sexual, que culminaba en una nueva pelea.

Pensó que Naruto sería físicamente más débil que él, pero no sólo seguía conservando sus energías de la infancia, sino que al parecer Kakashi no había perdido el tiempo dejándole de enseñar algunas cosas para ataque y defensa.

Naruto deseaba regresarlo, Sasuke no quería hacerlo, al menos sin haberse vengado. Odiaba a Itachi por haberlo llevado lejos de sus padres, por ocultarlo en la Hoja, por hacerle tener momentos felices al lado de ese maldito rubio del que debía aceptar se había enamorado, pero sobre todo, sobre esa felicidad breve y ese amor estaba el odio hacia su hermano por haberle arruinado la vida y matado a sus padres.

No contento ahora le había quitado la oportunidad de tener el prestigio del puesto que alguna vez tuvo su padre, honrándolo de esa manera.

Pero al final, teniendo a Naruto entre sus brazos, habiéndolo sentido dentro de sí en esa unión tan íntima y única, simplemente no pudo terminar por destrozarlo como había planeado. No del todo, al menos. Pensó que tenía qué hacerlo a su manera, no usando a los Namikaze para herir a Itachi.

-Te llevaré de vuelta, quieras o no.- Naruto tomó la pierna de Sasuke. Ambos estaban en el piso, jadeando y temblando de cansancio.

Sasuke estaba sentado con las piernas cerradas, una encogida para que Naruto no lo tocara. Naruto estaba boca abajo, estirando el brazo hacia Sasuke. Ambos estaban golpeados, particularmente Naruto estaba en peores condiciones. Sasuke le pateó la mano, casi arrastrándose para colocarse la camisa y el pantalón. Naruto se quedó boca abajo, apretando los ojos y los puños.

Durante todo el día le había intentado hacer entender de millones de formas las cosas, incluso se ofreció a ayudarle a vengarse, con tal de que regresara, pero Sasuke era tan terco como él.

-Es hora de que te largues. –Sasuke le arrojó encima la ropa. Naruto se la quitó de la cabeza, viéndolo firmemente. Se sentó en flor de loto aún desnudo, cruzándose de brazos. La sangre le escurrió de la boca y la nariz, su seño fruncido le miraba con esos intensos ojos azules.

Sasuke cerró los ojos fingiendo indiferencia, pero en realidad no soportando esa mirada, mezcla de fiereza y anhelo.

-No me iré sin ti –sentenció el rubio.

Sasuke resopló.

-Entiende de una vez pedazo de idiota, y escúchame claramente porque no volveré a repetirlo. –Lo miró despectivamente.- No significas nada para mi, no fuiste mas que un juguete de momento que me sirvió para satisfacer mis deseos. Siempre has sido un inútil al que nadie será capaz de amar.- Sonrió de medio lado.- No mereces ni siquiera pisar el mismo suelo que yo, mucho menos compartir un ideal o una vida conmigo.

Los ojos de Naruto temblaron, comenzando a aguarse. Pero no pasó ni medio segundo, cuando Sasuke notó como en el rostro de Naruto se plasmó el horror, mientras se ponía tan pálido como el papel.

Sasuke giró rápidamente hacia atrás a donde la vista del rubio estaba, poniendo una posición de defensa. Su rostro fue casi el mismo de Naruto, cuando se percató de que era nadie menos que Namikaze Minato el que estaba tras él.

Parecía una estatua de tan quieto que estaba, con su estoico gesto serio. Sasuke fingió seguridad, seguramente a esas alturas Minato no era tan bueno como se decía antaño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tono del teléfono sumado al vibrador, lo despertó alarmado. Kakashi inhalo aire antes de sacarlo de su bolsillo, exhalando el aire retenido al ver la pantalla. Odiaba ese aparato, porque no le permitía ser tan perezoso como deseaba y no le consentía decir alguna de sus mentirillas de dónde estaba en sus retrasos deseados. Pero si Minato ordenaba, se hacía. Había pedido que lo trajera consigo para comunicarse de forma rápida y eficaz.

Dado que el número sólo lo tenía poca gente -se podían contar con los dedos de una mano,- se sorprendió de ver un número desconocido.

-Se ha equivocado de número.- Dijo sonriendo al contestar, suponiendo que esa era la razón de que alguien más tuviera el número, y apareciera como desconocido.

-Perdón… ¿Hablo al teléfono del señor Hatake Kakashi?

Frunció el seño.

-¿Quién habla?

-Hablo de parte de su majestad, el señor Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi elevó la vista, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. Había salido ya el sol, probablemente Minato se había hasta retirado a trabajar ya, y él se quedó toda la noche en el lobby. Suspiró, pensando desde ese momento una buena excusa para su maestro.

-¿Es usted Hatake Kakashi? –insistió la tímida voz femenina.

-El mismo. Me gustaría que se identificara antes de darme la misión del día.

- Soy Hyuuga Hinata, del centro médico. El señor Namikaze me ha pedido comunicarme con usted para que se encargue de lo relacionado con el joven Uchiha Sasuke… ¿podría presentarse aquí?

Kakashi se puso en pie casi de un salto.

-¿Sasuke está en el hospital?

.-.-.-.-

Continúa OwO

Tsunade: Bueno… usar en un Uchiha la palabra encantador es… raro XD (excepto en el Sasuke niño de esta historia, la verdad hasta yo lo ame XD! A pesar de que detesto bastante al Uchihita… pero cuando creció), digamos entonces que Itachi es… algo lindo. Y si… Sasuke siempre podrá ser más estúpido XDDD Joder… es que Minato con lo único que es estúpido es en su relación con Itachi, faltaba más, ya era demasiado perfecto, algo habría de tener para parecer humano, jajajaja, así que no creo que cualquier cosa que haga ese hombre extraordinario deba sorprender… aunque los Namikaze son los número uno en sorprender a la gente XD

Katrina: Pues si… si lo dices de esa forma XD si fue un capítulo anterior bastante intenso, ¿qué opinas de este? Creo que no se queda tan atrás… ya sabes, cuando las cosas parecen tomar mejor rumbo… de pronto me convierto en una Namikaze y sorprendo gente jajajaja. La respuesta de quien quedó a merced de quien se develó en este capi… y si no se entendió XD pues lo dejo a la imaginación depravada del lector.

MiloAiacos: Si *¬* y pasa el tip a otras fan, llenemos este mundo de enfermas de la perfección de Minato XD! Jajaja. Si uwu Minato es buen estratega, le salvó el pellejo a Itachi, le echó como que no queriendo la cosa con Sasuke, hizo morder polvo a Madara y salva el día. Todo un héroe el señor XD que no se diga menos. Y Sai, pues ese chico es único, no puedo decir más. Jajajaja me reí mucho cuando leí eso de "cositas ricas" XD! Estaba medio malhumorada ese día y me dio gracia la expresión, supongo que… gracias.

Café (cito) Amargo: ToT me has regañado… si quieres ya no te dejo así con los finales OwO… nah! Si eres masoquista *-* yo sé que te gusta XD jajajaja, mentira, sólo bromeo. Si, Sai es único y especial… y lindo (a veces) su rara manera XD *.* lo adoro… te acuerdas de ¿Noche Rojo Pasión? También ahí me gustó como salió, y eso que no me agrada mucho como escribo, excepto por honrosas excepciones gracias al carácter que le doy (sale por si solito a lo largo del fic) a los personajes. Eh… a mi no me gusta Orochimaru mas que como personaje (muy) secundario o que me ayude para poner algo trágico con Sasuke en escena XD Más que demonio, Itachi es listo, pero enfoca su inteligencia algo indebidamente u.u tiene como punto desfavorable su debilidad ante la existencia de Sasuke. Ay no me digas que te he matado ToT luego quien me escribe? Haha, la verdad es que desde ahora tendré el placer mal sano de estarme imaginando como te pones con cada final, como por ejemplo.. este OwO!!! Jua jua, ¿te imaginas al pobre Kakashi (que tambien adoro) despertando y recibiendo esa noticia? Y gracias por prestarme la cabaña imaginara

Starlightnorain: Joder que cosas con los problemas de las computadoras u.u a veces también sufro por eso. No digas eso, no tengo nada de que perdonarte si me dejas un comentario largo, al contrario, se agradece por que te tomas tu tiempo. Caramba… no puedo decir que no me siento halagada, y la verdad es que me elevas bastante el ánimo, te contaré porqué; diré que casi no me gusta como escribo por que las cosas no pasan exactamente como en mi cabeza, mis dedos a veces hacen burla de la idea principal y se mueven para crear algo distinto, que lanza cabos para luego unirlos al entrecruzar todo; en ocasiones el resultado no es _tan malo, _ me da gusto ver que se plasma aunque sea un poquito de lo que quiero en el personaje, y se conserva a lo largo del fic su personalidad, y que sólo cambia si es por algo que pasa precisamente en la historia, porque eso me gusta, no algo mágico que "puf" hag cambiar todo (a menos que sea ese estilo de fic jajajaja). Bueno si te gustó este Minato… entonces por favor disemina ese gusto por la perfección de ese personaje XD! Y llenemos de fanfic Minato Itachi el internet jajajaja… ejem… ¿que decía?... hay la edad … Soy yo la que debe agradecer el que notes el tiempo que le he dado a este fanfic, porque… por escribirlo dejé todas mis demás historias XD tanto las pensadas como las que estaban en mente. Pero satisfactoriamente puedo decir que ya está acabado, ahora sólo es cuestión de ir subiéndolo un capi por semana, para que no se aburran si lo leen de corrido XP

Karola: Aish… estas computadoras problemáticas u.ú…al menos alguien te ayudó. Yo también me infartaba cuando Tsunade se casó con Madara (XD) pero pobrecita u.ú viejo régimen machista… y ella borracha XD jajajaja como que no vió muchas opciones, porque se le olvidaba que tenía un super hijo que crió… Jiraya jajajaja. Bueno pues según lo que leí quedó bastante claro todo lo que quise decir, y lo que hizo Minato. Y si, Naruto a pesar de que ha crecido sigue siendo tontamente adorable. No me molesta en absoluto que me escribas así de largo, me agrade leerles, en serio, incluso cuando no hablamos sólo del fanfic, sino de lo que me cuentan que a veces les pasa cuando están leyendo o no pueden leerlo por "x" motivo XD Pero siempre la decisión de decir mucho o poco es tuya.

Nota: Espero que mis lectores hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Saludos!

Nota 2: ¿se dan cuenta que yo también escribo mucho de respuesta? OwOU jajajaja hasta podría hacerse con esta cantidad de tipeos un mini fic


	17. ¡Hola!

17. ¡Hola!

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Todo era negro, después una línea blanca se fue ampliando hasta que abarcó el borroso panorama. Cuando parpadeó su mente tradujo la imagen sobre él como un techo que no conocía y en él una lámpara larga, que le proporcionaba una molesta luz directa. La lámpara se apagó, y él agradeció mentalmente a quien lo hubiese hecho.

Intentó mover la cabeza para buscar a la persona, pues presentía que no estaba solo. Desistió de moverse con rapidez cuando un dolor agudo le estremeció el cuerpo completo con el sólo intentar mover la cabeza. Con lentitud, giró el rostro hacia donde escuchó se dirigieron los pasos de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando su mente intentó traducir la imagen frente a él. Una especie de espantapájaros sin rostro y despeinado alzaba un poco su mano, curvando sus ojos en una especie de "u" invertida, casi de forma anti natural. Parpadeó varias veces obligándose a despertar por completo. Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo, cuando su vista se aclaró demostrando a un desaliñado Kakashi, que saludaba felizmente mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana.

Traía puestos unos sencillos jeans de mezclilla que le quedaban algo holgados, el pantalón metido dentro de unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas. Una camiseta negra entallada al cuerpo sin mangas, la camisa de manga larga que seguramente trajo puesta encima, estaba a un lado sobre la silla que no ocupaba él. Su cabello grisáceo estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, como si no lo hubiera peinado en un par de días aunque lo lavase, y para rematar traía puesto un cubre bocas. En su brazo pudo notar un tatuaje que no conocía, con el símbolo del viejo pueblo en donde Sasuke pasó su infancia hasta llegar a la adolescencia. Finalmente Sasuke casi pudo jurar que Kakashi, bajo esos pequeños ojos oscuros, tenía ojeras y una mirada preocupada oculta bajo el desparpajo de su actitud.

Sasuke no quiso entender porqué se había tomado la molestia de escrutar con tanto cuidado a su ex maestro, giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el techo, haciendo fuerza en su dolorido abdomen para intentar levantarse, pero desistió otra vez. El dolor le hizo respirar más aprisa, y aferrar sus dedos a la sábana para no quejarse.

-Ahora sí te dieron la paliza de campeonato que te merecías.- Dijo jocosamente el visitante.

-Cállate, ya verás que te pasara cuando me levante.- Sasuke no supo porqué contestó, pero Kakashi siempre tuvo el tono y las palabras justas para desquiciarlo.

-Maaa… como quieras, pero te recomiendo que no te muevas tanto, Minato te fracturó tres costillas de un solo golpe; siempre es de esperarse que el león aplaste a la hormiga de un solo zarpazo.- Puso sus ojitos felices, inclinándose un poco cuando se acercó para quedar en la vista periférica de Sasuke.- Habremos de aceptar que hay tipos de hormigas que tendrían el valor para enfrentársele a un león: las mutantes o las estúpidas con mucha autoestima.

El moreno levantó el brazo, intentando asestarle un puñetazo que Kakashi, evitó con una facilidad pasmosa. Sasuke se aferró otra vez a la sábana, sabiendo que tendría que soportar a Kakashi al menos unos minutos.

-No te enfades conmigo, tengo que ponerte ejemplos que una mente tan voluntariosa como la de un niño pueda comprender.

Kakashi se acercó a la silla cerca de la ventana, en donde en el suelo estaba una mochila. Sacó una ampolleta y una jeringa que llenó con el contenido. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, soportó el dolor y se sentó cuando observó a Kakashi acercarse. El mayor aligeró su paso, acercándose sigilosamente.

-Es un analgésico. –Kakashi arrojó la cajita de cartón a la cama, de donde había sacado la ampolleta y estaba el nombre del medicamento. Sasuke se relajó y se volvió a dejar caer recostado. Giró el rostro al lado contrario de donde estaba Kakashi, mientras sentía como el líquido pasaba a ser parte de su cuerpo. El piquete ni siquiera dolió.

Escuchó a Kakashi tararear mientras se sentó en el marco de la ventana, y de pronto Sasuke sintió como si fuese un niño. Por Kakashi el tiempo no parecía pasar, seguía siendo jovial, leyendo su pornografía enfrente de quien fuese, parecía despreocupado y perezoso, su arreglo desenfadado, su voz fina de comentarios con humor negro.

-Has cambiado, Sasuke.

-Tsk… el tiempo pasa.- Contestó de mala manera. No quería hablar y no entendía porqué le estaba poniendo atención.- Tenía que crecer, asunto de biología.- Dijo irónico.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Dije que habías cambiado, no crecido. Crecer no es sólo biología, al menos en los seres humanos distintos a otro tipo de mamíferos; encierra muchos asuntos de maduración tanto filosóficos como psicológicos que no posees. –La voz sonaba jovial, nada coherente con lo crueles de esas palabras.- Siendo que se te consideró un genio en tu infancia deberías saberlo.

Sasuke resopló, no se iba a molestarse a contestar. Lo gracioso del asunto estaba en que de cierta forma le era agradable la presencia de Kakashi aunque estaba molestándolo.

Quizá por eso Sasuke pudo confiar unos momentos en él; Kakashi en algún momento de su vida fue una especie de modelo a seguir por su inteligencia y el misterio que encerraba en sí un hombre aparentemente inútil y perezoso, que escondía con un aspecto de espantapájaros a un genio, guerrero y un buen hombre. Era leal, inteligente y confiable. Suspiró profundo, sintiéndose confortablemente aturdido. Su cuerpo dejó de doler gradualmente, sin duda ese medicamento no fue recetado por los médicos del hospital, pero le estaba siendo demasiado útil.

-Te llevaremos de vuelta a casa.

-Otra vez a joderme la vida con eso…

-Lastimaste mucho a Naruto, Sasuke. Si él estuviera solo quizá sería más sencillo para ti hacer muchas cosas, pero no lo está. Existe gente que lo ama lo suficiente para seguirle y ayudarle a conseguir sus sueños.

-Ese imbécil no me interesa. Yo sólo tengo un objetivo.

-Uno que ni siquiera sabes si es o no real.

-¡No sabes nada! –se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Sé que es duro perder lo que se ama, y sobre todo que es peor arrepentirse por haber abandonado lo que aún se tenía, en vez de preocuparse por lo que no está.- Acarició la cicatriz de su ojo.- Itachi es…

-No lo menciones. Déjame, no quiero saber nada de nadie.

Kakashi suspiró, pensando que era quizá muy pronto para intentar hablar con él tras el repentino y rápido encuentro con Naruto y Minato. Bajó la vista y continuó leyendo su libro.

-Hay varios tipos de realidades, está por ejemplo aquella que queremos ver; también la que existe con certeza pero nuestro egoísmo o ingenuidad no nos permite observar.

Pasó mucho tiempo después, en el que Kakashi guardó totalmente silencio. Su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba, y cada vez se hacía más pausada. Sasuke intuyó que se había quedado dormido.

Ahora podía irse. Si lograba alcanzar el tripie del suero, entonces tendría un arma con que dejarlo fuera de combate con un par de golpes…

Tardó más en estirar la mano, que en sorprenderse de que Kakashi lo tuviera apresado del brazo.

-Normalmente quizá sostendríamos un buen combate, pero tú realmente no quieres enfrentarme en estas condiciones.

Kakashi tuvo que aceptar que Sasuke se había hecho muy bueno, no se esperaba ese golpe en la nuca con el pie, al menos no tan rápido. Kakashi se recuperó del ligero mareo, se agachó para evitar el golpe del delgado metal del tripie, lo esquivó cuando intentó golpear por segunda vez, agarrando la vara metálica antes de que pudiera tomar nuevamente fuerza para intentar golpearlo otra vez. Sasuke apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor de cuando Kakashi jaló el tripie, haciendo que sus brazos se estirasen de más.

Sasuke bajó las piernas de la cama, pero Kakashi le hizo lo que jamás imaginó: lo lastimó. Se abalanzó hacia él, abrazando su cintura mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre él y caían en el colchón. Kakashi le tapó la boca para que no se quejara tan fuerte.

-Shhh… respira, tranquilo.- Kakashi se sentó a su lado, reacomodándolo en la cama. Sasuke se removió respirando aprisa, le era más indispensable relajarse para soportar el dolor que intentar escapar de Kakashi. El mayor intentó acariciarle la cabeza, pero le dio un manotazo.

Kakashi tuvo que forcejear un poco para poder sostenerle la mano, con el último movimiento, Sasuke había logrado arrancarse el punzo que le habían puesto para poder ponerle el suero intravenoso, y estaba sangrando de forma abundante. Apretó el sitio en la vena que sangraba, hasta que paró la sangre. Se levantó rápido, volteó su mochila, de donde cayeron varias cosas. Sasuke se levantó, corriendo hacia la puerta. Kakashi rompió un ámpula de color distinto, llenando una jeringa. Sasuke abrió la puerta, tuvo que frenar un poco su huída cuando se encontró con dos tipos que le quitaron el paso. Kakashi se paró para correr tras él. Sasuke ya había dejado inconcientes y en el suelo a los hombres. Kakashi apretó los dientes para darse valor, y arrojarse nuevamente sobre él. Era eso o tener que lastimarlo realmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición! –Naruto pateó por enésima vez la puerta.- ¿De qué demonios está hecho esto? –Alargó mucho la última letra, recargando las palmas de las manos en la puerta.

-Debe ser alguna especie de aleación de…

-Cállate.- Le gritó a Naruto a Sai.- Era una expresión.- El rubio suspiró profundo, sentándose al lado de Sai en el suelo.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Sakura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- Saldremos de aquí, Sasuke seguramente está bien, se trata del señor Minato después de todo.

Naruto giró arriba la cabeza, y Sakura sintió que su corazón se estrujó al ver esos expresivos ojos tan tristes. Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza, y ella lo haló delicadamente para recargársela en la pierna.

Los tres estaban dentro de una enorme habitación de lujo. Sakura estaba en la cama, Sai y Naruto sentados en la alfombra persa debajo de ella.

-Tú no viste su mirada.- Naruto unió las rodillas a su pecho, abrazándolas para esconder la cara en los brazos.- Incluso yo tenía miedo.- Su voz sonaba ahogada.- Y comenzó a golpearlo de una forma terrible… ¡no se detuvo ni porque yo le llamara!

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, desviando la vista para no ponerse a llorar junto con Naruto. Estaba segura de que Minato era un hombre muy fuerte físicamente, no de balde corrían las leyendas sobre él y sus proezas en la Hoja durante la guerra.

Sai frunció el entrecejo, no sabía cómo actuar ante eso. Se le habían ocurrido al menos cuatro formas distintas de poder escapar, pero su orden directa por parte de Minato, fue mantenerlos en esa habitación vigilados. Era necesario protegerlos, aunque fuese de ellos mismos y sus decisiones descocadas. Pero aunque no entendía sus sentimientos, no quería decir que no los tuviera, y le dolía verlos así.

-El señor Minato jamás haría algo que te lastimara demasiado.- Dijo Sakura, con su voz suave y tranquila.- Él te quiere mucho.

Sai sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Eran precisamente las palabras que deseaba decir aunque no sabía cómo. Se dedicó a poner suavemente su mano en el hombro de Naruto, como para indicarle que también estaba ahí.

-Usando la lógica que dice Sakura, su cariño por ti no aplastará algo que tú aprecies, porque eso sería dañarte. Sasuke debe estar bien.

Naruto apretó más sus rodillas.

-Ustedes no entienden, no estuvieron ahí.

Una vez que Minato y Sasuke comenzaron el intercambio de golpes, Naruto se quedó simplemente estático. Su padre, aquel que lo había cuidado con cariño y respeto, estaba liándose a golpes con el joven que amaba, su obsesión.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, y lanzarse con brazos abiertos hacia la primera persona que pudiese estar a su alcance. Abrazar para evitar que hiciera más daño y evitar que le dañaran, quien quiera que fuese. Quizá hubiera funcionado si sus brazos hubiesen rodeado a Sasuke, porque entonces Minato hubiese parado su ataque y entre ambos hubieran podido sostener al Uchiha. Pero dado que fue a Minato a quien abrazó, Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para asestarle buenos golpes en el cuerpo a Minato, y el único que le tocó la cara al rubio mayor.

Naruto le soltó, entre horrorizado y arrepentido, pues jamás se imaginó que Sasuke hubiera podido golpear con tanto rencor a Minato y de paso a él. Por fortuna para ambos, un brazo de Minato se liberó, fue suficiente para asestarle un buen puñetazo que dejó de nalgas en el suelo a Sasuke. Minato apartó a Naruto, aprovechando que estaban cerca de la puerta se limitó a abrir y sacarlo.

Desnudo y desesperado, siguió golpeando la puerta suplicando que parasen. Como dentro de la casa no dejaban de escucharse ruidos que indicaban que estaban despedazándolo todo, y él estaba lo suficiente harto de comportarse resignado, rompió la ventana y entró sólo para ver a Minato sobre un casi desmayado Sasuke, a quien seguía golpeando. Jamás había visto esa mirada tan terrible en su padre.

Naruto gritó que parase, y algo en la mente de Minato volvió a conectarse. Miró a Naruto y luego sus nudillos, algo manchados por la sangre de Sasuke, combinándose con la propia cuando se limpió la sangre de la comisura de la boca. Se levantó con el seño fruncido y serio de encima de Sasuke, que ya había perdido el conocimiento. Se sentó a su lado, permitiendo que Naruto lo tomara en brazos.

Minato apretó las mandíbulas, acariciando la cabeza de hebras oscuras. Él quería a ese muchacho, lo había visto crecer, había incluso ayudado de cierta forma en su crianza. Pero jamás significaría tanto como su hijo. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, dándose cuenta de que si Naruto no hubiera pedido que parase, quizá hasta le hubiese matado a golpes. Hasta ese grado llegaba su enfado cuando alguien, quien fuese, se atrevía a dañar a Naruto.

Diciendo que no tenía otra justificación que protegerle, se disculpó con Naruto y juró disculparse con Sasuke aunque no lo mereciera. Naruto abrió mucho sus ojos azules sin saber qué decir, cuando su padre le besó la frente y le cubrió con su chamarra; tomó en brazos a Sasuke, recostándolo en el sofá lo limpió y le dio la atención médica que podía darle en su casa, para después llamar al hospital para que se lo llevasen.

Era de esas únicas veces que Naruto no podía saltar la autoridad de la persona frente a él, y fue obligado por Minato a ir con él al hotel, en donde fue encerrado con Sakura y Sai en una habitación. Ninguno de los tres durmió esa noche, Minato por su parte había dormido en otra habitación y se retiró a trabajar muy temprano.

-De todas formas aunque lográsemos salir de aquí, aún están esos tipos afuera. –Meditó Sakura, aún con la esperanza de irse. Más ahora tras el relato de Naruto.

-Ellos no son un problema, podemos dejarlos fuera de combate, para eso hemos sido entrenados y somos tan buenos como ellos ¡Créelo!

-Pero no podemos desobedecer la orden del señor Minato, Naruto.- Afirmó Sai, con su voz hueca. Sakura y Naruto lo miraron con hastío, y ambos le soltaron un golpe para seguir planeando formas de escaparse.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Sai había escuchado y visto intentos fallidos e infantiles para salir de ahí. Suspiró profundamente, comenzaba a sentir lo que llamaban "pena ajena". Al parecer su última opción era recurrir al propio Sai.

-¡Hazlo, yo se que puedes!

-Si lo haces te ayudaremos después en lo que tu quieras.

Sai sonrió falsamente negando con la cabeza. Y otra retahíla de insultos y súplicas llegaron. Sai no supo si en esos momentos debía poner cara de hastío o diversión, era lo negativo de no saber bien cómo llevarse con la gente. Lo bueno que esos eran sus amigos y le conocían lo suficiente para saber que él no iba a reaccionar de lo más convencional. Soltó una falsa carcajada para burlarse de ellos, porque se veían lo suficiente patéticos como para pensar que se supone eso debía ser divertido. Ambos se desquitaron un poco su coraje golpeándolo un rato.

Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en la alfombra, viendo con odio a la puerta, que ya habían logrado abrir varias veces, pero por la que habían sido nuevamente encerrados por Yamato y otro hombre que custodiaban afuera.

-¡Ya se! Llamemos a alguien por teléfono. –Señaló contento Naruto, como iluminado por una presencia divina. Sakura le dio un zape.

-No seas idiota, ¿Y a quien llamaremos? –Resopló, Naruto volvió a sentarse abrazando sus rodillas. –De todas formas están intervenidos. –Dijo la muchacha.

Escucharon una risa, y ambos giraron a ver a Sai. Él dejó su sonrisa falsa en la boca, sacando un celular de entre sus ropas. Naruto y Sakura abrieron mucho la boca.

-¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

-Se lo quité al agente que nos metió aquí sin que se percatara. –Quitó su sonrisa e hizo un gesto de restar importancia.- Lo devolveré luego, pensé que podíamos utilizarlo.

-¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo? –Preguntó Naruto, ellos jamás habían usado un celular.

-Por supuesto, es parte del entrenamiento que Kakashi me dio.

-Bueno, grandísimos animales, insisto, ¿a quien llamaremos? No conocemos a nadie que nos pueda ayudar.

-Corrección fea, ustedes no conocen a nadie.

Los ojitos de Naruto brillaron.

-¿En serio nos ayudarás?

Sai asintió con la cabeza.

-Deseo ver hasta donde llega el lazo del que siempre hablas.

Sakura acompañó la sonrisa de Naruto.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

Sai ya estaba marcando un número, ladeó la cabeza mientras se colocaba el teléfono cerca del rostro, escuchando cómo llamaba.

-¿Recuerdan al pelirrojo del aeropuerto? -Esperó a que asintieran.- Él es una persona lo suficiente importante como para hospedarse en un hotel de esta calidad.- Sonrió.

_Se quedó mirando el techo. Una vez que Minato acabó su interrogatorio lo dejó a solas en la sala. Se puso en pie, aún con la dificultad que le imponían sus costillas lastimadas. Se tocó un poco con la yema de los dedos el ojo hinchado, suspiró yendo hacia la puerta. Minato había pedido a Kakashi, salir de la habitación mientras hablaba con Sai, y no sabía ahora a qué hora regresaría. Él sabía controlar perfectamente sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero pensó que si no se le había dado una orden estricta de quedarse ahí, bien podía salir a comer algo al restaurante del hotel. _

_Buscó en un suéter que Kakashi había dejado ahí, tomando un poco del efectivo que tenía. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso sin permiso, cuando Kakashi no dejaba alimento para él en la Hoja, dejaba al menos dinero para que fuese solo. Sai era lo suficiente obediente y responsable, como para incentivar a Kakashi a ser más despreocupado al respecto de ese tipo de cuidado._

_Bajó al comedor, y entonces lo vio. El mismo pelirrojo del aeropuerto en una apartada esquina, mirando de hito en hito como si fuese un animal enfadado, advirtiendo que no se le acercaran. A Sai se le figuró más a aquella vez que Naruto le invitó a perseguir un mapache en el bosque, y el animal estaba tan asustado cuando estaba acorralado, que los veía con fiereza para que no se acercaran a lastimarlo. Sonrió un poco acercándose, y entonces el pelirrojo redobló el odio en su mirada._

_Para su sorpresa, al parecer el muchacho era estúpido o muy valiente, porque no sólo conservó su sonrisa, sino que se sentó en su mesa._

_-Hola. –Saludó el fingidamente feliz Sai._

_-Bórrate.- Despidió el realmente infeliz Gaara._

_-Hoy hace un lindo día.- Continuó Sai, intentando hacer amistad con conversación banal, como había leído en sus libros._

_Gaara elevó un poco el lugar en donde debería estar su ceja, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera. Era de noche. _

_-Vete antes de que te haga daño.- Advirtió Gaara. _

_Sai había leído las suficientes novelas románticas para entender eso como un tierno parlamento de sacrificio. Lo comprendió como "vete antes de que mi malvada forma de ser, que en realidad es bondadosa pero incomprendida, te haga mal"._

_-Lo lamento, he decidido acompañarte a comer. Me gusta la forma en que miras, me pareces lindo._

_Gaara no supo si sonrojarse o darle un buen puñetazo. Por un lado era la primera vez que alguien decía que en vez de dar temor, le gustaba su mirada. En segunda nadie se había empecinado en quedarse a su lado cuando decidía alejarlos con la mirada. En tercera el muchacho era bastante guapo, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa bastante estúpida._

_-Debes largarte.- Indicó Gaara, con un tono menos duro que al inicio, mientras picaba la carne de su plato sin ingerirla. Alzó apenas la mirada, viendo que Sai seguía sonriendo._

_-No te haré daño.- Dijo Sai, con voz suave. Gaara frunció el seño, mirándolo desconcertado._

_-No se ni me interesa de qué hablas. Vete._

_Y Sai se sintió más enternecido. Las palabras que dijo, las repitió de lo que Naruto había dicho aquella vez. Y tal y como hizo el rubio con el mapache del bosque, acercó despacio su mano hasta el rostro de Gaara, el pelirrojo se tensó sorprendido mientras le acariciaban la mejilla. Se puso más rojo que la salsa de tomate en su plato, y le dio un fuerte manotazo a Sai._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_-Que bueno que preguntas al fin mi nombre, entramos en confianza,- Sai se sobó la mano, había esperado una mordida como el mapache hizo con Naruto, pero sabiendo que ahora esto se trasladaba a actividad humana, no se le hizo tan extraño el manotazo.- Me llamo Sai, ¿cómo te llamas? –Volvió a estirar su mano para hacer contacto, posando con suavidad su mano sobre la del pelirrojo. No la retiró, pero le miró firmemente con sus profundos ojos a los verdes._

_-Gaara.- No supo porqué contestó._

_A partir de ese momento la velada transcurrió tranquila. Sai había conseguido su objetivo, el muchacho que miraba furioso porque estaba asustado había reaccionado con confianza, y ahora charlaba aunque breve, de forma y cosas muy interesantes. Sai descubría felizmente que había otra persona que leía un montón, y sabía muchísimas cosas como él. Mejor aún, sabía de qué le hablaban y de qué hablarle. Gaara era interesante porque además conocía muchos pueblos y países. Ambos estaban encantados, aunque lo demostraban (o dejaban de demostrarlo) muy a su manera._

_No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que un agente se acercó a Sai, indicando que debía permitir que el príncipe del país de la roca, se fuese a descansar, y él debía ir en ese mismo instante a la habitación dispuesta para ser encerrado junto con Sakura y Naruto. La realidad regresó a Sai, y en su rostro se colocó la seriedad. Inicialmente había salido a comer para luego buscar en el hotel a Sakura, luego a Kakashi, y ver la forma en cómo se desarrollaría todo. _

_Por primera vez en su vida había pensado sólo en sí mismo, sin seguir órdenes o preocuparse por los demás, y se perdió en la "conversación" con ese "agradable" muchacho ojeroso. Sin culpa, estrechó la mano de Gaara, quien también fue recogido por un agente de seguridad de su país. Aunque se dio cuenta de que cuando estrecharon sus manos en despedida, -algo que casi hace desmayarse al agente de la arena, porque no sólo Gaara había hecho amistad, sino que tocaba a alguien,-había algo, no lo miró hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía. Era un número de teléfono, el del móvil de Gaara._

Sai se puso en pie una vez finalizada la breve charla con Gaara. Tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban boquiabiertos de que Sai, el reservado y obediente muchacho, estuviera contándole a alguien que ellos no conocían casi toda la historia con tal de que les ayudara a salir.

-¿Y está bien que le contases todo?

-Por supuesto, fea.- Sai tomó un pasador de la cabeza de la muchacha, desfigurándolo para que quedara una especie de pincho curveado, miraba fijamente la cerradura de la puerta.- Esto ayudará a abrirla.

-¿Y le tenías que contar lo mío con Sasuke? –Naruto se sonrojó.

-Gaara te conoce aunque tú no le recuerdes.

Naruto ladeó el rostro, Sai contó brevemente que cierta ocasión en que Jiraya llevó a Naruto con su abuela, él y Gaara se habían encontrado en los pasillos. Gaara estaba triste y solitario, Naruto, con su sencillez e inocencia, pensó que era el hijo de algún trabajador y le invitó a jugar con él, a pesar de que ambos habían sido castigados por librar peleas aparte. La conversación y la forma de ser de Naruto, de cierta forma habían cambiado la perspectiva de ver las cosas del pelirrojo. Naruto sonrió recordando.

-¡Sabía que ese tipo escalofriante lo había visto en algún lado!- Pensativo, se puso un dedo en la barbilla.- Aunque en ese entonces no me parecía tan temible, sólo daba un poquito de escalofrío.

-Por eso se nos debió haber quedado mirando en el aeropuerto.- Concluyó Sakura.- te le hiciste conocido. ¡Y nosotros escondiéndonos del pobre!

Se escucharon voces fuera de la puerta, Sai pidió silencio con un dedo en su propia boca. Después de un clic, la puerta se abrió tras la maniobra de Sai. Entreabrieron y se asomaron los tres. Gaara estaba mirando de frente hacia ellos, Yamato y el otro guardia estaban dándoles la espalda. Sai sonrió, eso era perfecto, si Gaara los distraía lo suficiente, les daría tiempo de salir corriendo por el lado contrario del pasillo. Es verdad que encontrarían a otros agentes, pero no serían realmente un problema. El único infranqueable posiblemente era Yamato, aunque no en una pelea uno a uno en contra de Sai, el problema consistía en que él tenía mucho apoyo de otros agentes.

-Quiero pasar- ordenó Gaara. Yamato colocó su mejor cara de dar miedo, pero al parecer en Gaara no surtió efecto. Lo gracioso del asunto es que Yamato comenzaba a sentirse intimidado con esa mirada del muchacho.

-Lo siento príncipe Sabaku- dijo Yamato, reconociendo al muchacho.- Pero como sabrá aquí se encuentra el príncipe Namikaze. Tenemos órdenes estrictas de que…

-Precisamente- cortó Gaara.- Quiero saludarle. ¿Negarás el acceso a la creación de lazos entre los futuros soberanos de nuestros países?

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, sacando un poco la mano para saludar a Gaara. Sakura se la agarró duramente retorciéndosela, para volverla a meter. Sai elevó la mano para taparle la boca y evitar el grito de dolor. El pelirrojo apenas si desvió la vista, y sintió un poco de deseos de sonreír, pero se contuvo para seguir intimidando a Yamato y su acompañante. Yamato tragó duro saliva. No quería obligar al muchacho, pero era terco al parecer, por otro lado tenía toda la razón. Gaara resopló por la aparente indecisión.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, aunque sea por la fuerza.- Le dio un duro e inesperado puñetazo en el estómago a Yamato. El hombre cayó de rodillas, Gaara sólo tuvo que inclinarse duramente para dejarlo retorcerse en el piso de un cabezazo en la cara. El otro hombre estaba con la boca abierta. Tomó a Gaara del brazo, pero más tardo en intentar apartarlo, que quedar inconciente en el suelo. Esta vez Naruto había atacado y dejándolo fuera de combate al golpear en la base de la nuca.

-¡Gaara, que felicidad verte, créelo! –Gritó el rubio, dándole un abrazo que ni el propio Gaara se esperaba. Tras el rostro de sorpresa, dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda.

-Parte ahora- pidió parco el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto volvió a gritar cuando Yamato le tomó el tobillo, el rubio le dio un puñetazo que lo atontó.

-No es algo que permitiré.- Pudo decir Yamato.

-Suéltalo ya maldito- gritó fieramente Sakura, asestando un puñetazo que hasta levantó del suelo a Yamato, para dejarlo nuevamente en el pero ahora inconciente.

Los tres muchachos parpadearon entre asustados y sorprendidos.

-Es ahora o nunca, nos vemos luego Gaara.- Naruto comenzó a correr.

Sakura esperó un poco a medio pasillo mirando hacia atrás, para esperar al moreno. Su sonrisa se borró cuando notó como Sai arrinconó a Gaara, dejándole un húmedo beso en los labios. Gaara se quedó agazapado en la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sai sonrió colocando sus ojitos felices. Sakura siguió corriendo tras Naruto, sintiendo otra vez la decepción en su pecho.

-Desde que nos vimos anoche lo deseabas, me percaté.

Gaara alcanzó a reaccionar y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó de nalgas en el suelo. Sai siguió sonriendo mientras se sobaba. Que lo que dijo fuese cierto, no quería decir que tenía el derecho a besarle.

-No sin mi permiso. –Sentenció. Eso era una clara invitación a que podían hacerlo luego, intuyó Sai, sumando el hecho de que le había dado el número de su teléfono personal. Aunque nunca se hubiera acostado con un hombre, seguramente ese pelirrojo lo haría muy bien y era muy guapo, hasta ahora se había enseñado a que estaba bien hacerlo con mujeres sólo por el hecho de que era hombre, era lo que socialmente enseñaban que era lo correcto. Pero su mente un poco inocente y abierta a nuevas experiencias, y su poca capacidad para discernir hasta sus propios sentimientos, le decía que rebajar las relaciones entre hombres estaba mal. Estaban Naruto y Sasuke, Itachi y Minato; Kakashi y su más o menos estable pareja Ikura, aunque estaba seguro que ese sí no era único. Personas que admiraba y respetaba mucho. Eso no era lo que le frenaba en realidad, sino otra cuestión.

-Siento mucho no poder corresponder a tan amable invitación. –Dijo al ponerse en pie.- Me gustaría corresponder a tu interés, pero a mi me gusta otro muchacho. Simplemente lo hice en agradecimiento a lo que has hecho por nosotros.- Hizo una breve reverencia y partió.

Corrió hacia la dirección por donde partieron sus amigos. Gaara sintió un poco de envidia de Naruto, sin saber por supuesto que Sai quería decir que le gustaba aquella persona de pechos planos, carácter férreo y mandón, así como esa agresividad y fuerza poco convencionales. Sakura era su muchacho favorito, aquel que le gustaba tanto a Sai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minato estaba revisando su papelería. Suspiró cuando al fin terminó de firmar la última pila de documentos. Estaba siendo un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba habituarse, pero lo estaba logrando.

Esa mañana habían tenido reunión con el consejo. El tema principal fueron por supuesto los Uchiha, sobre todo la seguridad de Itachi y Sasuke. Si bien Itachi había sido lo suficiente listo para conservar la renuncia de Madara, y tomar su lugar en el consejo para dejarlo totalmente fuera, no quería decir que estaba a salvo. Madara había confiado ese documento a Itachi, para que cuando se casara con Tsunade, entonces se convirtiera en rey, y dejase a Itachi en su lugar en el consejo, así también tendría cómo mantenerlos vigilados.

Con la llegada de Minato todo cambió. Al reclamar su trono como heredero de nacimiento legal, Madara se reducía a ser simplemente el esposo de Tsunade y miembro del consejo, porque entre ellos no había un hijo mutuo de sangre. Si Minato no hubiera reclamado, entonces la descendencia comprobable de Madara, le hubiera permitido ser rey y dejar a ellos como herederos. Itachi simplemente sacó la renuncia, para dar el golpe definitivo a Madara al sacarlo del consejo.

Madara ahora seguramente tenía como objetivo vengarse de Itachi. Con Minato simplemente ya no podía.

Esa era la razón de que Minato, hubiese mandado a alguien de la talla de Kakashi a cuidar de Sasuke, en vez de encargarle a su querido hijo. Igualmente no es que hubiera querido ser tan duro con Sasuke, pero el muchacho no sólo era estúpido, sino bastante terco en intentar enfrentarse en un combate mano a mano con él. Suspiró audiblemente, recargando el rostro en las manos. Quería mucho a Sasuke, pero simplemente el muchacho era un torpe. No podía entender cuando una breve derrota y saber cuando de forma inteligente retirarse, le daría después una gran victoria. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces o dejó en el piso, y el tonto se levantó. Estaba temblando pudo jurar, pero aún así se le enfrentó. Quizá de alguna forma, pensó tal como Sai dijo, que lastimar a Minato era una forma de herir a Itachi, y se aferró tanto más por odio que por deseo personal.

-Pobre muchacho.- Susurró, tallándose los ojos que le ardían, y así remover el dolor del pómulo que le causaba el único puñetazo que Sasuke alcanzó a darle en el rostro. Es verdad que hubo un momento en que deseo lastimarlo demasiado porque estaba molesto con Sasuke, por el hecho de lastimar a su hijo al encontrarlo en esas condiciones; pero le quería y jamás hubiese sido su intención herirlo de aquella manera.

El sonido del llamado a la puerta le hizo salir de su tormento temporal, para traerle consigo su tortura eterna.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar? –preguntó Itachi, una vez que se le permitió la entrada.

Minato detuvo el andar de su bolígrafo sobre las hojas, girando la vista sólo a él. No sabía si detestarlo o amarlo más todavía -como si eso fuese posible-, por hacer que todo el mundo desapareciera por un momento cuando él se aparecía, aunque fuera reencontrando la realidad a través de su oscuro mirar. Minato frunció un poco las cejas, pareciendo al instante serio.

-Es para culminar con los asuntos que se trataron en el conejo. –Señaló la silla frente a sí. Se inclinó en la propia un poco hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos.

Itachi tragó sutilmente saliva, para que no se notara su nerviosismo. Minato seguía pareciendo el mismo hombre seguro y fuerte, estuviera donde estuviera. Detestaba ese porte distinguido y a la vez sencillo, que aplastaba todo lo demás, incluso su propia coherencia. Erguido y orgulloso, se sentó entonces, comportándose como si estuviera simplemente ante un superior, con el cual nunca había tenido un pasado.

Y Minato lo sintió en lo profundo de su alma. Es verdad que si él no lo estaba demostrando con gestos físicos para no presionarlo, incluso él mismo sabía que su mirada lo demostraba. Le quería y deseaba. Como fuese, ambos se comportaban fríamente mientras hablaron de forma superficial, sobre los temas tratados en el consejo. Al ser el miembro más joven y dinámico, Itachi era ahora el motor principal para poner en marcha los planes, como se decidió. Finalmente Minato interrumpió la charla sobre un contrato de tierras con el país de la Arena, puntualizando en algo que le interesaba más que nada.

-Tenemos que tratar entonces los planes sobre tu seguridad.

Itachi levantó una ceja, sin variar un ápice el rostro. Aunque no podía negar internamente que estaba sorprendido por el cambio dramático de conversación.

-Con el respeto que se merece, mi seguridad es mi problema.

-Y seguramente opinas lo mismo de tu hermano, pero yo no. -Minato volvió a hacerse hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo, cruzándose de brazos para verlo directamente.

Itachi se irguió como en la silla como instinto de defensa. La mirada nuevamente era penetrante, esa a la que no podía negarse, la misma que en la Hoja, desde el inicio le hizo obedecer a las _amables_ propuestas, u órdenes oculta, como esa. Le ordenaba dejarse cuidar.

-No será necesario que se proteja a un ciudadano más. No pienso que sea asunto del gobierno la vida privada de mi familia.

Minato frunció las cejas.

-Precisamente por eso nos encargaremos. Tu abuelo es un hombre que se fincó poder con los años; tiene buenos contactos, aunque no tenga ya una posición social en donde pueda usarlos de la misma manera, no deja de ser peligroso. –Hizo un ademán para evitar que Itachi hablara, prosiguió.- Se trata de un asunto del gobierno por el hecho de que eres tú, tu abuelo y tu hermano los implicados.- Con esas palabras, Itachi supo que envolvía el hecho de que fueran los últimos de su clan. Aquellos con la calidad innata de sangre con derecho para ser sucesores si no existiesen los Namikaze. Y toda la historia personal de cada uno, que encerraban en el consejo, con Orochimaru y demás desazones que ciertamente habían interferido sus _vidas privadas_ con la nación.

-_Maldito rubio listo._

Itachi suspiró, sabiendo que esta vez no podría mandar al diablo al personaje que tenía enfrente. Esta pensó podría darle la espalda y dejarle para hacer únicamente su voluntad sin ayuda de nadie. Detestaba no poder hacer las cosas a su manera, por más extrañas y retorcidas que las considerara la mayoría de la gente. Al final él pensaba que no comprendían porque ellos no eran genios. Pero infortunadamente el hombre frente a él, si. Y lo superaba en muchos aspectos.

-_Estúpido Minato. No te cansas de restregarme en la cara tu poder y magnificencia. Aún sigo siendo tu juguete predilecto, pero en otra esfera, ¿no es verdad?_

Minato evitó la mirada entrecerrada y rencorosa que le estaba enviando Itachi. Lo comprendía demasiado, tanto por el amor que le tenía, como a través de la mirada externa de Kakashi, con quien había llegado a conclusiones demasiado precisas del comportamiento de Itachi. Acertó al pensar en que Itachi se sentía menospreciado, aunque no se imaginaba que se suponía un juguete.

Sabía que le gustaría todavía menos lo que iba a hacer, pero esta era su última oportunidad. Lo supo al leer el rencor guardado en esa mirada, pero también había podido sentir la tensión que había todavía cuando le miraba, y que en esas contadas ocasiones en que Itachi no se sentía observado por él cuando hablaron en el consejo, bajó la guardia y el rubio notó que era observado mientras hablaba. Itachi aún le amaba, podía verlo en su mirada, porque Minato si sabía sentir las cosas que se intentaba demostrar con acciones, sin necesidad de tantas palabras.

Cuando Minato decidió que regresaría a la capital, se prometió a sí mismo que iba por todo. Por su madre; por el bien de todo su pueblo al evitar que Madara tomara el poder; por su hijo; por su amado. Decidió por eso renunciar a su pacífico y amado pueblo, con todos los habitantes a los que conocía cara a cara, trabajaba hombro a hombro y apreciaba. Si iba a hacer algo en esa magnitud no sólo iba por muchas cosas, sino con todo lo que tuviera.

-He pensado en numerosas formas de evitar que Madara se les acerque, ya mismo me estoy encargando de algunas, pero tengo interés principal en otras que puedo tratar directamente contigo. –Minato era bueno en muchas cosas, incluso para controlar sus sentimientos, pero nunca fue un buen actor. Había querido sonar distante, en vez de eso la voz había ido bajando de tono, hasta hacerse casi un susurro enronquecido.

A Itachi se le erizó la piel, nada más de ver esa mirada azulina que se lo comía con los ojos, y escuchar la misma voz con la que le hablaba cuando estaban en la cama. Maldijo al sensual rubio que le hacía esas cosas en horas de trabajo.

Minato carraspeó, frunciendo el seño al mirar al escritorio, sólo para desviarle la vista. Itachi aún estaba confundido porque por primera vez en su vida, había podido leer la mirada de Minato. Y estaba _casi_ seguro, de que pudo leer además de deseo, un poco de cariño. Por supuesto Itachi era lo suficiente paranoico para pensar que estaba buscando la manera de llevarlo a la cama, y lo califico como una gran actuación.

-Escucha Itachi.- Esa voz sí había salido lo suficiente fuerte.- Fuiste la mano derecha de Madara por años, así que nos puedes ayudar a hundirlo en prisión.- Le miraba serio.- Después de todo, hubo mucha gente implicada en el asesinato de tu clan, incluidos tus padres y Orochimaru. Es mejor que Madara esté en un lugar en donde le mantengamos bien vigilado y pierda privilegios.

Itachi frunció el seño. Lo que había dicho Minato hizo que una oleada de dolor le recorriera. No quería encerrar a Madara sólo para proteger a su pueblo, y evitar que le hicieran daño a él los asesinos, estaba diciendo algo más entre líneas.

-¿Intentas decir que mi abuelo asesino a sus propios hijos?

Minato se irguió, mirándolo en silencio unos segundos.

-Si.

Itachi elevó un poco la barbilla, como si sintiera el dolor de un golpe en el rostro.

-Sería capaz de muchas cosas, pero no se atrevería a hacer algo como…

-Basta. –Ordenó Minato.- No eres estúpido y sólo quieres fingir que no lo pensaste o no lo sabes, sólo para que te dejemos en paz y hagas las cosas a tu capricho sin que intervengamos. –Minato se había puesto en pie, recargando las manos en el escritorio para quedar inclinado hacia Itachi. Y maldición, realmente intimidaba.- No eres Sasuke, no tienes dieciséis, como para querer salvar tu mundo tú solo buscando ilusamente venganza por tu propia mano. –Estaba casi gritando, tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas. Nunca debió mencionar a Sasuke.

Itachi se levantó con el rostro totalmente ilegible. No había un solo sentimiento, sólo una perfecta máscara.

-Si su majestad ha decidido el plan a seguir, no hay más que decir. Con su permiso me retiro. –Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Sé lo que quieres.- Aseguró Minato, e Itachi supo que era la orden implícita de que no se fuera. El moreno suspiró apenas un poco, de pronto se sentía terriblemente cansado. Estar frente a Minato le agotaba. Giró lentamente, y casi dio un respingo al encontrar a Minato de frente. El rubio le tomó los hombros firmemente, mirándole otra vez con esos ojos que le decían muchas cosas sin palabras, y por eso no podía saber qué significaba esa mirada.

-Si aceptas, te daré incondicionalmente lo que deseas. –Tragó saliva, logrando sonreír al final un poco. Se hizo apenas a un lado sin soltarle uno de los hombros, para guiarlo a la silla de nuevo.

Rígido, Itachi tomó nuevamente asiento. Unió las manos, recargando los codos en el escritorio para entrelazar los dedos, y cubrir así gran parte de su rostro.

_-¿Que no soy un adolescente de la edad de Sasuke?... Estoy frente a Minato Namikaze, cualquiera lo es, maldición._

Minato, sin sentarse rebuscó con una especie de felicidad que Itachi, recordaba era habitual en él en la Hoja.

-¡Aquí está! - Sonrió enormemente, dejando el fólder en la mesa, dio vuelta al escritorio para quedar del lado de Itachi, lo deslizó para dejarlo en sus manos con el fin de que leyera. Él se quedó en pie, tomándolo de los hombros mirando desde atrás.

Las manos de Itachi temblaban apenas un poco, debido a la cercanía que de pronto al primer mandatario del país, se le había ocurrido tener. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a leer, si lo tenía tocándole y poniéndolo nervioso?

Leyó tan rápido el primer documento, que no se percató bien de su contenido, hasta que en su cerebro algo hizo _clic_, y regresó la vista por la lectura. Su corazón golpeteó rápido en su pecho.

-Este es el documento que te acredita como tutor legal de Sasuke Uchiha. –Susurró Minato, al inclinarse para hablarle al oído. Dejó uno de sus hombros para señalar con el dedo, lo pasó suavemente por la hoja, hasta señalar al final en donde hacía falta algo en el documento.- Sólo falta mi firma, y nada ni nadie podría quitártelo. Incluso mientras siga estudiando, estaría bajo tu custodia hasta los veintiuno, no hasta los dieciocho.

Itachi entreabrió los labios, pero no emitió sonido. Cerró fuerte los ojos para intentar controlar sus emociones. Iba a abrir la boca por fin y girar el rostro, demostrándole a Minato que no le interesaba que estuviera tan cerca, al mirarlo con indiferencia. Toda esa intención se fue de paseo, cuando los dedos del rubio le tomaron la mejilla, girándole el rostro. Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos lo tenía a centímetros, y –maldición otra vez,- no podía alejarse aunque su mente le dijera que era hora de huir de nuevo.

-A cambio de esa firma y sello, sólo tendrás que firmar tú un documento para mí.

Itachi se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, porque sintió golpeteando en su rostro el calor de ese aliento que olía a menta fresca.

-Dijiste… -le logró salir la voz, tragó saliva,- que me darías lo que quería incondicionalmente.

Minato sonrió, sabiendo que básicamente tenía lo que deseaba en sus manos. Eso no era una negativa, sino una petición de razones.

-Y lo hago. –Le giró nuevamente la vista al fólder, dándole vuelta a la hoja. Parecía ser otra especie de certificado.

Itachi la leyó y el fólder se deslizó un poco entre sus dedos aunque no terminó por caerse, porque se le estaba yendo la fuerza nada más de pasar la vista por esas letras. Era el formato de la ley de convivencia e igualdad, se utilizaba para que personas del mismo sexo contrajeran matrimonio.

Se sintió desorientado ante la confusión, y los brazos que estaban abrazándole para ponerlo en pie en ese momento no ayudaban. El fólder quedó entre los pechos de ambos, igual que las manos de Itachi que quedaron atrapadas en él. Minato le pasó un solo brazo para retenerlo cerca por la estrecha cintura, con su otra mano le quitó los cabellos del rostro, colocándole uno de sus mechones tras el oído, así le liberó la mejilla, que acarició con el pulgar. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y observó como las pupilas confundidas de Itachi, bailaban sobre su cara como buscando una respuesta. Minato sonrió al verlo tan perdido como al inicio.

-Yo te amo Itachi, –le dijo con voz suave, y aunque quiso esperar a que le respondiera, no pudo y le besó los labios. Fue un beso demasiado rápido, pero no desprovisto de la experiencia.- Esto era lo que deseaba decirte la noche que te fuiste.- En los ojos de Minato había dolor, incluso sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo un poco, y su voz sonaba algo quebrada.- Yo esperaba a que los niños crecieran y comprendieran, era de lo que se trataba cuando te pedí esperar hasta que Naruto cumpliera trece años… el otoño, ¿recuerdas? –Minato se abrazó a Itachi, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Itachi estaba respirando aprisa. De pronto la oleada de recuerdos lo invadió. Comprendió.

Minato siempre estuvo ahí, ayudándole, protegiéndolos. No porque fuera como pensó su juguete, no porque se divirtiera… tampoco le hizo esperar todo ese tiempo por esas palabras simples pero profundas por maldad o capricho, sino pensando en los niños que ambos tanto amaban.

-Egoísta -dijo al final. Minato se tensó al escucharlo, y se separó de él. Itachi dejó caer los papeles al suelo para evitar que se alejara al abrazarle. Estaba pensando en sí mismo, no en Minato, no deseó que se exteriorizara de esa manera donde parecía decirle a él. Puso fuerza en los brazos, como si evitara que Minato al alejarse fuese a desaparecer.

Minato soltó una risa fresca y pura, alejando su rostro para verlo de frente. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar pero no lo hacía. Itachi supo que se reía por nerviosismo, no por burla. Pero algo dentro de su mente le dijo que eso no estaba bien. Minato otra vez estaba jugando con él, probando su grandeza y poder. Ahora le costaba menos trabajo que antes y lo tenía en sus manos. Esos documentos eran hilos ideales para manejar a su pequeño títere. Debía ser mentira esa tontería de poder ver en la mirada y en simples acciones los sentimientos, eso no era lo que le habían enseñado, y si no le había dicho antes que lo amaba, ¿porqué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Simple, porque Minato era demasiado listo y sabía usar bien las cartas a su favor. Eso sí que era lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño, aunque él fervientemente quiso ser distinto a todos los de la familia principal de su clan y probar algo diferente. Después de todo, ningún hombre se hubiera arriesgado, amando tanto a su hijo y su pequeño pueblo a cuya cima había llegado solo, por una pareja homosexual más joven que él. Mucho menos tomaría un trono sólo por salvar al hombre que se supone quería, cuando salvara de paso a su nación; nadie amaría tanto como para quedar en mal con naciones enteras, al contraer un matrimonio homosexual, ahora que era rey de la capital, y por tanto ombligo del mundo. Era la oportunidad para hundir a Madara, además qué mejor que mantener a su rival directo del trono, más cerca que a nadie al estar _casado_ con él. Ten cerca de tus amigos, pero más cerca de tus enemigos, eso debía pensar ese miserable rubio manipulador.

Una vez encontrada la explicación _lógica_, Itachi dejó de abrazarlo, pues Minato al escuchar otra vez aquella dura palabra, no había correspondido al abrazo. Itachi quiso evitar el dolor de la realidad de ser culpable de su separación y padecimiento de ambos, negándose en que una persona pudiera amar tanto como Minato, al hacer todas aquellas cosas sólo por amor.

El rubio se agachó a recoger los papeles, aprovechando para calmarse y retornar su mirada a la normalidad, luego de controlar el escozor en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo- dijo el moreno. Minato giró la vista desde abajo, y no le quitó ni un solo momento la mirada mientras se puso en pie. El rostro era tan frío como su voz.- Es una buena oportunidad para tener a Sasuke cerca de mi.

-Bien.- Le entregó los papeles. Minato se permitió colocar un rostro de dolor, una vez que Itachi le dio la espalda para recargarse en el escritorio al firmar.

-Me amaras otra vez –aseguró Minato a su espalda. Itachi giró el rostro con cara de enfado, pero en el fondo sorpresa.- Si no me amas, esta es una oportunidad para ganarme otra vez tu corazón.- Minato sonreía, con esa seguridad tan suya. Itachi lo sintió arrogante. Le quitó los papeles de la mano, y estampó en ambos su firma y sello.- Mañana las llevaré con el notario para que saquen las copias certificadas correspondientes y tú te quedes con algunas para los trámites necesarios con Sasuke.- Habló tan jovial y despreocupado como de costumbre.

E Itachi quiso morirse para no estar en esa situación. Al menos sabía que era lo suficiente bueno como para que ese perspicaz hombre, no se diera cuenta de que aún le amaba a pesar de todas las cosas crueles que le hacía. Porque Minato realmente era cruel.

-Si no me necesita para nada más… - Hizo una breve inclinación, para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Vamos a salir hoy, al fin que hasta donde sé terminaste tu trabajo antes de que culminara tu jornada, me gustaría que me acompañaras al café que inauguraron cerca de la avenida principal.- Minato se acercó al escritorio apilando rápidamente los documentos que ya había acabado de revisar. Itachi se giró despacio, incrédulo ante esa especie de petición que escondía orden.- Además no es anormal que quiera salir con mi marido.- Sonrió hermosamente.

Itachi se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Por fortuna el móvil de Minato sonó, rompiendo el momento incómodo para Itachi. Minato no hubiera contestado de no ser por el nombre que aparecía en el identificador.

-¿Si?

-"_¡Hola!" –_respondió la alegre vocecilla.

-Hola.- Minato sonrió casi con cariño, lo que hizo a Itachi fruncir el seño.- ¿Qué sucede?

-_"¿Tiene que suceder algo para que llame a mi querido maestro? -_El tono sonaba despreocupado, casi perezoso, como si estuviera forzado a decirlo.

-Que amable pero soy tu ex, y además odias los teléfonos, siempre prefieres que nos veamos para decirme las cosas.

Itachi frunció más el seño, apretando los puños. ¿Era la ex pareja de Minato?... ¿Acaso una linda chica?... Después de todo Minato tenía un hijo… ¿Se atrevía a hablar con ella ahora que acababa de firmar con Itachi? Suspiró, recordando que su matrimonio era un contrato, no una realidad.

-_"Maaa como sea, en realidad hablo para dar el informe del medio día"._

-Eso fue hace cuatro horas- dijo Minato, tras un gruñido.

-_"¿En serio? Es que no tenía reloj para percatarme de la hora"_

-El celular tiene uno.- Minato estaba temblando de risa contenida, Kakashi solía ser siempre así. Se lo imaginó ya mismo rascando su nuca, desordenando más sus cabellos.

-"_Si te digo que no lo he programado desde que me compraste el móvil al llegar, no me vas a creer de todas formas"_

_-_¿Y el punto es? –Solicitó el informe Minato, dado que no quería empezar a carcajearse, estaba seguro que Kakashi hubiera encontrado por sí solo la forma de programar todo el celular, pero simplemente no tenía interés y mucho menos haría algo como desperdiciar tiempo en leer el manual cuando podía leer su paraíso erótico en vez de ello.

Kakashi había llamado en el momento justo para ayudarle a destensarse, su voz y actitud le relajaba, y como puntos extra, le hacía reír con sus excentricidades. Itachi se notaba molesto, quizá porque le pidió irse con él. Tomó del respaldo del asiento su suéter, de otro cajón sacó un manojo de llaves y una peluca negra; caminó indicando con la mirada a Itachi que salieran.

-_"Que llamé tarde porque cierto gatito asustadizo se despertó dando arañazos"_

Minato suspiró y su sonrisa se borró de golpe. Al menos agradecía que Kakashi diera el informe suavizando las cosas, había tenido suficiente tensión por el momento.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-"_Nada que tu genial enviado, o sea Hatake Kakashi, no pueda arreglar" –_le tranquilizó, Minato sonrió sutilmente, sabiendo que realmente podía confiar en él.- "_Bastó darle un par de mordiscos y patadas, para ponerlo a dormir otra vez"_ –bromeó diciendo algo de realidad.

_-_Espero que no le hayas lastimado demasiado, de por sí ya estaba mal.

-_"En realidad no tanto, al parecer como siempre hace más drama de lo que tenía en realidad. Los doctores dijeron que sólo tenía un par de contusiones que se pueden reparar con descanso y medicina. Admiro tu autocontrol, de estar en tu lugar y no en el mío, en vez de cuidarlo lo hubiera destrozado.- _Suspiró, estando al tanto de cómo había encontrado a Naruto; sabiendo que a veces era demasiado duro con las palabras. -_ No le pegué más de lo que nuestro niño consentido necesitaba para volver a dormir. Use además un somnífero en vez de un buen puñetazo, funciona mejor en gentecita con la cabeza tan dura y duele menos la mano"._

Minato rió fuerte, imaginando la curvatura del ojito feliz de Kakashi al decir eso. Itachi rodó la vista, mirando hacia otro lado, aunque era difícil distraerse en un ascensor que tenía espejos y devolvía a donde mirara la imagen de ese bello hombre. Mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y el oído, se colocaba la peluca negra que le daba un interesante contraste con su color de piel y ojos. Minato también notó gracias a los espejos el rostro de fastidio de Itachi.

-Escucha, nos pondremos en contacto después, estoy un poco ocupado ahora.

-_"Maestro no me dirás que… ¿está Itachi contigo?"_ –Sonó alarmantemente contento.

_-_Si, estamos en el elevador; llevaré a Itachi a su casa, probablemente no llegue hoy al hotel, así que te encargo a mi hijo.

Itachi dio un respingo. Del otro lado del teléfono Minato escuchó una sonrisa pervertida.

-"_¿Para que esperar tanto?, lo tienes arrinconado en el elevador."_

-Cállate la boca.- Ordenó Minato entre risas.

-_"¿Qué tiene de malo? Este tipo está tan bueno como para tirárselo donde sea, y el elevador es una fantasía recurrente._

Minato abrió la boca entre divertido y sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, en dónde quedó el respeto?

_-"Yo te lo tengo, pero eso precisamente necesita él para quitar esa cara ¡fáltale al respeto! He leído que a muchas relaciones les hace falta el incentivo de la fantasía sexual que…_

-¡Kakashi! –Censuró Minato.- Adiós. –Colgó, moviendo negativamente la cabeza aún con la risa. Giró a ver a Itachi, que ahora tenia peor cara de malhumorado al escuchar el nombre.- Eh… ¿Aún te gusta el café americano?

Habían llegado al prometido café en el automóvil de Itachi, que Minato no se cansó de elogiar. Era precisamente el estilo de automóviles que le gustaba ver, aunque se le hacían demasiado llamativos para conducirlos, él prefería caminar o usar bicicleta. Itachi sonrió apenas un poco, sabiendo que dentro de la sencillez del hombre que podía tener cuanto quisiera, era realidad no le interesaban demasiado las cosas materiales. Minato se había contentado en la Hoja en tener lo necesario para vivir, e incluso cultivaba su propia comida o la recolectaba de los bosques y rara vez usaba los restaurantes, de no ser el Ichiraku para tener feliz a su pequeño. Y hubiese criado a los animales de no ser porque Naruto, le hubiera hecho un drama terrible al tener que matarlos para consumirlos.

Precisamente de eso se fue hablando todo el camino, cuando llegaron al café, Minato era el que seguía con la conversación, del tipo que de un tema pueden sacarse al menos diez más para seguir con la charla. De pronto Itachi se vio envuelto en ese encanto particular, y comenzó a intervenir inevitablemente en la plática, cuando Minato comenzó a hablar sobre libros y temas nuevos que pensaba poner en investigación, de esa forma erudita e ingeniosa que lo cautivaba.

La naturalidad de Minato y la seducción intelectual en la que Itachi ya estaba atrapado, lo llevó a relajarse. Se comportaban de pronto como un par de amigos con días sin verse, hablando con soltura y precisión. Quizá porque no estaban comentando nada de sus vidas personales.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Itachi ya tenía una especie de sonrisa de adoración en la boca, y ambos estaban inclinados el uno hacia el otro, con los codos recargados en la mesa, hablando de todo y nada casi en susurros. Itachi eliminó la sonrisa, girando un poco la vista pero sin apartarse. Minato se percató, continuando el tema sobre la futura investigación del rol social del campo en las urbes, pero se había acercado un poco más, tomándole una mano para llamarle la atención en un gesto casual.

Itachi no pudo evitar quedarse embobado otra vez en las dilucidaciones del rubio, mirándolo con admiración. A pesar de haber estado metido en la Hoja por años, parecía que sólo se había ido un par de meses. Estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos de la ciudad, e incluso lo nuevo en la tecnología entre otras ciencias, aunque ni siquiera las usaba, pero las tenía contempladas para nuevas investigaciones.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, en el que Minato aprovechó la cercanía para besarle. Itachi frunció un poco el seño cuando se separó. Miró a los lados, dándose cuenta de que los estaban observando, sorprendido de que Minato abiertamente le estuviera dando un beso, algo que no hacía en la Hoja a menos que estuvieran a solas. Ahora mismo estaban en un lugar concurrido como un novedoso café de la avenida principal, así que Itachi pudo sorprenderse lo suficiente, aunque la satisfacción se fue de golpe cuando miró de soslayo la peluca negra sobre la cabeza de Minato.

-_Por eso lo hizo, nadie lo reconocerá a él._ -Itachi bajó la vista a la mano grande y curtida del rubio, que envolvía la suya un poco más pequeña. Minato sonrió un poco.

-Itachi… - le llamó para que le mirase. Se quitó la peluca, dejando al aire libre su desordenada cabellera rubia. Seguía con su bella sonrisa que mostraba la perfecta línea de blanquísimos dientes. Itachi no cabía en su sorpresa, porque el rubio ladeó el rostro para besarlo.- Si sólo soy yo, esta bien ¿verdad?- Preguntó sobre sus labios, para después imprimir un poco de más fuerza para besarlo.

Si de todas formas ya había aceptado pertenecerle al firmar el contrato, aunque sólo fuese una pantomima para que el rubio lo usara, no importaba más nada. Iba a estar a su lado por fin, como fuera. Itachi correspondió por primera vez en todo el día al beso.

Por fortuna aún no se conocía lo suficiente a Minato, tan sólo hacía poco tiempo había tomado el trono y no se había presentado a la sociedad. Tan sólo se había hablado de la muerte del rey, y que el país estaba bajo el cuidado del consejo mientras se decidía el sucesor. Además Minato despreocupadamente iba solo por ahí, sin una escolta, por lo que llamaba mucho menos la atención. Probablemente algunas de las personas en el local reconocerían a Itachi, y se comenzaría a rumorear de su pareja. Todo eso sería en realidad un problema, más cuando se enterasen de quien se trataba en realidad de quien era quien le besaba. Pero a esas alturas la mente de Itachi, estaba lo suficiente perdida en los labios de Minato, como para poder pensar en ello e instalar sus paranoias.

Un mesero los interrumpió, solicitándoles amablemente que se fueran. De las charlas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta a qué hora había oscurecido. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Minato, el tiempo parecía eterno, pero a la vez corto y ligero.

Minato salió cabizbajo y serio, después del beso dejó una generosa suma de dinero para la cuenta y de propina, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y subió al asiento del copiloto. Itachi se quedó unos momentos mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, con las manos en el volante.

-¿A dónde te llevo? –Tragó saliva.

Minato pareció regresar del punto lejano de su mente donde se había perdido, le sonrió. Itachi sintió que mariposas feroces y mutantes volaban en su interior.

-A donde tú quieras llevarme.

-¿En dónde está tu hotel?... ¿O prefieres que te lleve a Palacio Nacional? –preguntó, sabiendo que ese no sólo el lugar principal donde estaban las oficinas principales, sino el sitio en donde se encontraba la residencia de la familia real. Itachi se mordió por dentro la mejilla al reconocer el rostro de decepción de Minato.

-Si aún puedo elegir, me gustaría que me llevaras a conocer tu casa.- Volvió a sonreírle, dejando implícita (otra vez) la orden.

Y como de costumbre, Itachi no había podido decir no a ese tono de voz, aunque se regañara internamente.

Al entrar al apartamento, Minato se estremeció. Era amplio, pero había pocos muebles, demasiado modernos para su gusto. Todo era demasiado frío. Se sentó unos minutos en el sofá, tamborileando en sus rodillas con los dedos, mientras miraba a los lados, como buscando algo un poco más calido en la decoración.

-¿Está algo mal? –preguntó irritado Itachi, como solicitud de que dejase de repasar con la vista su apartamento. Minato asintió.

-Todo- sonrió enormemente.- Pero no te preocupes, cuando vivamos juntos esto y cualquier lugar que sea nuestro, tendrá calor de hogar.

Itachi frunció el seño, pero no pudo replicar. Minato se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a paso lento pero seguro a abrir las puertas e investigar qué tipo de habitación había tras ellas. El Uchiha se levantó, no se había quitado la gabardina, pero había metido los brazos dentro de ella, como estaba abotonada hasta el pecho, sacó un poco la mano y parte del antebrazo, dejándola recargada en la abertura mientras permitía que su mano colgara.

Minato se metió en su habitación, Itachi elevó un poco la ceja, y entró también. No fuera que se tomara la libertad de empezar a buscar en sus cajones y encontrara en el mueble al lado derecho de su cama, las notas de Kakashi, por un lado. Por el otro tampoco quería que leyera lo que guardaba en el otro cajón, del mueble al lado contrario de la cama, en donde escribía una especie de diario –que no usaba todos los días,- en donde expulsaba todos sus sentimientos sobre Minato.

-Eres muy ordenado.- Le dijo apenas entró.

Namikaze estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, por tanto de frente a la puerta. Recargaba sus manos en el colchón, por lo que su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, cruzó una pierna, mirando con una especie de aire infantil a los alrededores, con sus aguzados ojos azules y rasgados, y la boca entreabierta que tenía esos labios carnosos de color entre rojizo y castaño. La camisa la tenía desabotonada hasta medio pecho, su suéter aún seguía deslizándose a mitad de uno de sus brazos, como indicio de que se lo acababa de quitar. Si Itachi no fuera tan serio, se le hubiera caído la baba.

-Bien, tú dormirás aquí, estaré en la sala si me necesitas.

Se dio la vuelta para salir otra vez, pero se vio sorprendido cuando le tomaron desde atrás por la ropa y lo jalaron hacia atrás. Dio tres rebotes en la cama, con cara mezcla de susto y sorpresa. Ni siquiera había podido meter las manos porque aún las tenía dentro de la gabardina. Intentó incorporarse, pero fue otra vez más rápido ese endemoniado hombre, poniéndose a gatas para quedar sobre su cuerpo. Le sostuvo los hombros y lo regresó a recostarse en la cama, lo único que salía de ella era sus pies que quedaron colgando.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa esto? –Itachi había recuperado su porte frío, mirándolo con desdén bien disimulado. Aunque a Minato le dolía, era un hombre que no sabía rendirse. Le miró casi con ternura, se inclinó un poco, recargando su antebrazo en el pecho, y acariciándole la melena oscura con la otra mano. Se acercó a su rostro, besándole una mejilla.

-Significa que tendremos nuestra noche de bodas.

Itachi se removió, logrando sacar sus manos de la gabardina. Las recargó en su pecho y lo alejó de un firme empujón. Minato apretó los labios, pero no se movió.

-No.

Ante la negativa el rubio hizo oídos sordos. Metió ambas manos en medio de las de Itachi, para separárselas y liberar su pecho. Se volvió a acerca pero esta vez para recostar su torso sobre el de Itachi, su cabeza quedó recargada en su pecho.

-Una sola oportunidad.- Se abrazó de su cintura.- Si me la das esta vez te prometo que no fallaré. –Cerró los ojos para escuchar su corazón, gracias al silencio que se hizo. El rubio frunció el seño, sabiendo que ese latido no era normal. Él conocía incluso el tipo de sonidos que hacía el corazón al acelerarse por algún motivo, pero el de Itachi tenía una especie de galope que se combinaba con un soplido. Una arritmia que no le gustó nada.

Itachi dejó los brazos abiertos, tal y como habían quedado cuando Minato se los empujó. Se relamió los labios sin saber qué decir. El cuerpo cálido de Minato, la sensación de tenerlo realmente tan cerca en todo sentido, le llenaba el corazón de nostalgia y desesperación, pero también lo hacía sentir reconfortado y feliz.

Minato comenzó a besarle el pecho, aún sobre la ropa sentía su calidez. La oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando Minato comenzó a acariciarle los costados con las manos, y desabotonó la gabardina y la camisa. Itachi empuñó el cobertor debajo de él para reprimir las ganas de tocarlo. Es verdad que una parte de él deseaba endemoniadamente sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser y hacerle el amor. La otra le decía que Minato sólo quería sexo, y le estaba usando para tenerlo controlado y deshacerse de Madara. Como fuese, esa especie de instinto sexual que se despertaba apenas lo tenía cerca, le había encendido lo suficiente para elevar su temperatura al grado de que tuvo que abrir la boca para tomar bocanadas de aire.

-Me hace daño estar contigo.- Dijo Itachi, apretando los ojos y los puños. Minato dejó de acariciar su vientre desnudo y besar en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón. Levantó el rostro con su mirada dolida.

-Perdóname… por todo.- Sonrió con amargura, incorporándose para quedar sentado.- Quería que fueses feliz a tu manera, no hacerte infeliz yo. –Bajó un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada. Cuando lo miró otra vez recompuso su sonrisa, utilizó las manos para taparlo superficialmente con la camisa desabotonada.- Dejemos que sea el contrato para ayudarte, no haremos nada que no quieras.

Se hubiera levantado, de no ser porque Itachi se incorporó y le abrazó el cuello con ambos brazos. Minato entreabrió los labios incrédulo.

-Estas… temblando…- le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole la espalda de forma reconfortante. Paró una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón.- ¿Estás bien Itachi? –su voz comenzaba a sonar angustiada. Itachi no contestaba, hundió sus ojos en la curvatura del cuello de Minato.- ¿Qué tienes?... ¡háblame por favor!

Itachi sentía el nudo en su garganta. No podía hablar, decirle que se quedara, que no le importaba si le mentía, pero simplemente la desesperación y el temor a que se fuera otra vez, le impedían hablar.

-Yo te amo mucho –le dijo el rubio.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, mirando directamente los vidriosos de Minato.

-¡En verdad te amo tanto! –Minato cerró los ojos, sosteniéndole el rostro del moreno con ambas manos para repartirle besos pequeños en toda la cara.- Sólo dime… si quieres que me aleje lo haré, si quieres que me quede lo haré… sólo por favor, ya no sufras así. –Ahora él fue el que hundió el rostro en el cuello de Itachi.

-Te creo.

Fue el turno de Minato de voltear sorprendido. Itachi le sonreía. Sólo a él, de esa forma única y especial. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos no eran esta vez fríos, tampoco sus labios que se unieron. Itachi jamás había visto una mirada más honesta, o al menos simplemente no pudo ni quiso negarse ante esas palabras. El sufrimiento en los ojos de Minato no podía ser mentira, ni tampoco la devoción en sus palabras. El despertar dolía. Itachi pensó que probablemente hubiese estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

Se quitó él mismo la camisa, Minato no dejó un solo momento de acariciarle la piel, dejando en cada caricia el deseo de volver a ser repasado parte a parte. Sus manos aún eran callosas por el trabajo del campo, raspaba deliciosamente, e Itachi deseó nuevamente poder sentir el calor de la Hoja, humedeciendo más rápido sus cuerpos.

Minato le dedicaba el alma en cada instante. Cuando se recostó y lo jaló un poco hasta su lado, se abandonó también a las caricias de Itachi. Le permitió desnudarlo, y vio con deleite como el moreno se desnudaba para él. Minato se recostó boca arriba, cuando Itachi le empujó un poco el pecho. Ahora era el Uchiha quien estaba encima de él, dándole una hermosa panorámica de su cuerpo desnudo. Minato le elevó un poco las caderas, para que quedara arrodillado con su cuerpo entre las piernas. Tragó saliva al verle el sexo que estaba ya erguido.

Le haló un brazo, para poder acercarlo y besarle. Itachi hundió su lengua en la otra boca, antes de que siquiera sus labios se tocaran. Minato bajó una de sus manos, estirando el brazo lo más posible el brazo para acariciarle el muslo y la nalga. Itachi no dejó quieta las manos, acariciando el pecho y abdomen de Minato, pellizcando sus tetillas que eran una de las partes conocía más sensibles en su pareja. Su esposo. Increíble, pero cierto.

Minato descendió la mano, para acariciarle la ingle, y llegar hasta los sensibles testículos. Itachi se separó para gemir y tener la sensación de ser acariciado en esa zona tan sensible, para mayor placer, Minato se ayudó de la otra mano y comenzó a masajear su miembro.

Comenzó a remover su cadera, buscando a tientas con el brazo en el que no estaba recargado, el miembro de Minato. Lo tomó duramente, comenzando a masajearlo arriba y abajo con vehemencia. Minato oprimió con el dedo medio en el sitio entre el ano y los testículos, haciendo que una descarga de placer se apoderase de Itachi. Le sostuvo la mano a Minato para que dejara de acariciarlo de aquella manera, o de lo contrario terminaría más rápido de lo que deseaba.

Itachi lamió a profundidad sus dedos y se humedeció. El rubio soltó un sonido gutural con la garganta, cuando Itachi comenzó a introducirlo por si mismo. Minato se reacomodó, flexionando un poco la rodilla y sosteniéndole las caderas. Con el pie se impulsaba hacia arriba, aumentando la intensidad de la embestida cuando Itachi se sentaba de nueva cuenta sobre su miembro.

Marcándole los dedos en la cadera, le instaba a hacerlo más rápido, y en distintos movimientos circulares, de arriba hacia abajo, lo llevó con una facilidad pasmosa al orgasmo. Itachi se recargó con ambas manos en el pecho de Minato, luciendo cansado.

El rubio tomó mucho aire para poder contenerse. Se giró para dejarle recostado en la cama, y con cuidado se recostó también sobre él. Volvió a penetrarlo con una delicadeza increíble en un hombre de su porte, e Itachi simplemente abrió las piernas para dejarse hacer.

La cama comenzó a reclamar con chirridos los embistes, pero Itachi decidió ignorarla, sintiendo como poco a poco, con el roce del abdomen de ambos que atrapada a su miembro, comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente de su letargo. Siempre se le hacía increíble como a través de las caricias en su cuello y axilas, además de ese enloquecedor vaivén de caderas, Minato le excitaba otra vez en cuestión de segundos.

Un gemidito ahogado fue el anuncio de que Minato había terminado. Aún así siguió removiéndose un poco para seguir estimulando a Itachi. Salió de él, recostándose a su lado para seguirle besando. Bajó la mano para acariciar en el lugar que seguía mojado por su propio fluido, metiendo los dedos en la intimidad de Itachi. Humedeciendo su mano, tomó el miembro de Itachi, aún erecto, y comenzó a masajearlo. Itachi se abrazó a su cuerpo, buscando con la boca las tetillas del rubio para lamerlas en agradecimiento por la atención.

Minato sabía a sudor y libertad. Su piel no era suave ni tersa, y sin embargo la prefería mil veces sobre cualquier otra. Sobre todo cuando su pulgar calloso le estimulaba la cabeza del miembro con aquellos movimientos circulares que lo hacían retorcerse. No contento con eso, el rubio bajó hasta poder meterlo en su boca. Itachi le enredó los dedos en el cabello, aquellos que eran suaves y se enredaban entre sus dedos dificultándole acariciarle la cabeza. Lo desesperaba, y amaba la sensación de sentirse atrapado para siempre por ese rubio que no tenía misericordia para darle placer.

Se desbocó sin vergüenza a esas alturas, dejando que su voz inundara la habitación. Minato tosió cuando en su garganta sintió de lleno el golpe del semen de Itachi. Se levantó sonriendo, mientras le escurría un hilo blanquecino por la boca. La sonrisa se le borró cuando vio a Itachi mirando hacia el techo, respirando con mucha dificultad. Le acarició la mejilla, porque parecía mirar algo lejano. Itachi regresó la vista, mirándolo directo a los ojos con una especie de cara confusa.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó con preocupación. Puso una mano en su pecho para poder analizar los latidos de su corazón. Tiempo atrás, desde que vivían en la hoja, había notado que en ocasiones Itachi parecía cansarse mucho mientras trabajaba, o cuando hacían el amor. En su ceguera Minato creía que simplemente era porque tenía menos resistencia que él al ser más criado en la ciudad, y no en medio de campos de batalla o ejidos de tierras de cosecha como él. Ahora pensaba que tal vez Itachi siempre tuvo algo que lo hacía sentirse así, pero como de costumbre no le decía nada.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi le sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano, acercándolo para besarle.

-No sé si estás jugando a insistir, pero debes saber a tu edad lo que es romperle el corazón a las personas.

Minato asintió, aunque no supiera con certeza a qué se refería.

-Entonces voy a pedirte que no uses tu extraordinaria retórica, todos sabemos que es tu artillería más fuerte.

Minato ladeó el rostro, asintiendo otra vez. Le besó la palma de la mano, y se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Entonces si no quieres que hable, no hablo… pero hazlo tú. –Lo abrazó de la cintura, apretándolo con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo.- Háblame por favor, no hagas que te irrite para que te aleje, no hagas que yo te duela para que me abandones.

E Itachi, por fin pudo comprender que en realidad es lo que había hecho. Para sentirse en libertad de hacer lo que creía prudente para rescatar a Sasuke, había inconcientemente usado a Minato como el objeto de la pesadez de su rabia. Si él era el ofendido, entonces no lo detendría la culpa, aunque realmente él es quien lo hubiera causado todo.

-Lo lamento.- Susurró Itachi. Cerró fuerte los ojos volteando la cara. Sintió cómo con los dedos le tomaban la mejilla y le hacían voltear de nueva cuenta.

-Está bien, también yo he cometido muchos errores, y no te puedo prometer que son los últimos como sé que no serán tampoco los tuyos, porque después de todo somos humanos. –Le besó, recostándose para atraerlo y abrazarle.

Itachi se sintió tranquilo y reconfortado, quedándose dormido más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Estaba acostumbrado a despertar antes de que se filtrara la luz por la ventana, pero esta ocasión se había dormido tan profundamente, que se levantó hasta ver un poco de luz que traspasaba los gruesos cortinajes rojo oscuro de Itachi.

Lo miró tan tranquilo, y su rostro lucía tanta paz muy lejana al porte hosco que siempre portaba, que no se atrevió a despedirse. Le besó el hombro, conociendo que Itachi tenía un sueño demasiado ligero y no quería despertarle besándole los labios aunque fuese lo que deseaba.

Se deslizó suavemente deshaciendo el abrazo, y con la discreción digna de un guerrero experimentado, se vistió en silencio. Necesitaba aún arreglar algunos asuntos, y lo que menos quería era arruinar el descanso de su amado. Sonrió bobalicón al pensar en que realmente era ahora sólo suyo, y mejor aún, Itachi lo había aceptado.

Madara estaba fuera de combate; Itachi protegido y en una buena posición social conseguida por sí mismo; Sasuke en manos de Itachi de nueva cuenta, y pronto se enteraría de la realidad olvidando su odio irracional contra Itachi. Naruto a salvo de las tonterías de Sasuke, con sus incondicionales y bondadosos amigos; su madre pronto divorciada de Madara.

Naruto seguramente pegaría de gritos, pero al final su buen corazón comprendería que amara a Itachi, como él le permitiría que amara con libertad a Sasuke, ahora que sabía todo por boca de Sai y Kakashi. También tenía a Kakashi y Jiraya, a quienes consideraba como su hermano y padre respectivamente, interviniendo en los asuntos a su alcance y conquistando los que no lo estaban, ayudándole y haciendo que todo funcionara bien, contando como siempre con su apoyo incondicional. Además ahora tenía el control del país, que después de todo nunca perdió porque seguía manejándolo desde las sombras de la Hoja, aunque ahora lo hacía con todas las de la ley en la capital. Todo estaba bien.

Itachi se despertó intentando inconcientemente, acercarse al reconfortante calor que por fin lo había hecho dormir, aquel que había hecho que el insomnio se fuera luego de años enteros de no dormir una noche completa.

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose al instante para buscar con la vista a Minato. La cama del lado donde durmió estaba ya fría, lo que quería decir que se había ido horas antes. No había un solo rastro de su ropa, nada se le había olvidado. Ni siquiera despertarlo para despedirse. Se dejó caer en la cama, intentando no enfadarse.

-_¿Acaso me habrá engañado otra vez?_- Inhaló profundo, odiaba sentirse usado, pero no hallaba otra explicación. Sería estúpido pensar que trabajando juntos, y básicamente sabiendo bien a qué hora entraba Itachi a trabajar, Minato no lo hubiese despertado para ir ambos.

-_Me uso.-_ Repitió innumerables veces en su cabeza. Dio un puñetazo en la cama, removiéndose de coraje.- _Soy un imbécil… fui su puta otra vez ¡lo permití! _-Inhaló profundo aire, recordando sus palabras y promesas. Intentó serenarse, tal vez estaba juzgando demasiado pronto las cosas. Se puso en pie sin ganas para vestirse. Le costó trabajo caminar, quizá era ya la falta de costumbre a ese tipo de actividades, porque le dolía aún más la espalda baja que el orgullo, y eso era y amucho decir.

Se colocó encima sólo la gabardina, cerrándola con el cinturón de ella como si fuese una bata. Caminó hacia la sala, con la esperanza de encontrar al menos una nota, como era costumbre de Minato. Nada. Se irritó aún más, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar un café cargado.

Iba pasando rumbo a su habitación, cuando miró la sombra de unos pies en la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó en grandes pasos con la taza en la mano y sus pies descalzos que ni ruido hacían. Abrió de golpe la puerta y lo que encontró lo dejó helado.

En cuclillas, Kakashi le miraba desde abajo con su único ojo visible, el otro en vez del parche, estaba cubierto con su gruesa y desordenada mata de cabello grisáceo, y la mitad de su rostro con una delgada bufanda. Tenía la mano aún en ademán de deslizar por debajo de la puerta, la hoja doblada por la mitad en su mano.

-Ou… esto… ¡Hola! –Curveó su ojo poniendo su ojito feliz, alzando la mano libre a la altura de su rostro para enfatizar el saludo.

-Hola.- Contestó parco Itachi, para sorpresa y espanto de Kakashi.

Itachi jamás le había correspondido un saludo en toda la vida que llevaban de conocerse.

De pronto se vio jalado al interior del apartamento, sintió en los pies la salpicadura del café caliente cuando la taza se rompió en el momento en que Itachi la dejó caer; y juró que nunca supo en qué momento le bajaron la bufanda para comenzar a devorarle los labios de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa. OwO…

Contesto reviews en la próxima entrega

¡Saludos!


	18. Un trago

Contestando reviews al final.

En cuenta regresiva para el fin nOn… **¡3!**

* * *

**18. Un trago**

-Esto es tú culpa. –Sentenció Sakura.

-Eso ya lo dijiste, fea. Leer más a menudo ayuda a ampliar el vocabulario, deberías intentarlo. –Sai aconsejó con una sonrisa, borrada por un bofetón de Sakura.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo!

-Ya pedí perdón Sakurita, no sé qué más decirte.

El rubio y la de cabellos rosados suspiraron a la vez, aunque por distintos motivos. Sakura para darse paciencia, Naruto por culpabilidad.

-No hay más qué hacer, busquemos alguna avenida principal para tomar un taxi. Si regresamos al hotel seguramente alguno de los que estaban a cargo de nosotros lo pagaran.

-¡Buena idea Sakurita! –Naruto recuperó su buen ánimo, colocando una enorme sonrisa, hasta que su mente reaccionó ante las palabras de la muchacha.- Momento… pero eso sería quedar encerrados de nuevo ¡y no podría ver a Sasuke!

-Estamos perdidos Naruto, ni siquiera sabemos en qué lugar está Sasuke.

-O nosotros. –Completó Sai, para más irritación de la chica. -El Hospital General del Fuego –dijo el moreno; ambos miraron a Sai, como si fuera un bicho raro. El muchacho se alzó de hombros.- Una de las tantas veces que me enviaron a abrir la puerta, creo que era Kakashi quien por teléfono habló con Yamato, todos sabemos que él es un elemento poco discreto, o bien podría decirse que menos eficiente que yo.

Sakura asintió, recordando como al parecer Yamato, aquel hombre que se supone era un agente secreto, tenía la costumbre de repetir en voz alta la indicación que se le daba cuando pensaban que no le escuchaban, como para reafirmarla. Y sólo dios sabía cómo es que Sai se las había ingeniado para oírlo a pesar de que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-No nos detengamos entonces, preguntemos por ese lugar, vayamos y encontremos a Sasuke.- Naruto sonaba sumamente seguro de sí mismo.

-Primero debe ser tu seguridad, torpe… de todas formas si fue difícil salir de la habitación pensemos… ¿Qué tal si tu padre puso vigilancia a Sasuke? Después de todo no estamos bajo la mira de cualquier persona, sino del mismísimo servicio secreto del país, te recuerdo que tu padre es el rey. –Meditó Sakura, dándole un coscorrón a Naruto.

Habían descubierto que Sai, realmente había recibido un buen entrenamiento, tanto como para no sólo estar al nivel de los agentes, sino poder escurrirse de las manos de tantos con facilidad pasmosa y engañarlos con tanta facilidad que hasta ellos se habían creído algunas de sus actuaciones mientras estuvieron huyendo. Infortunadamente terminaron por correr hacia lugares desconocidos para no ser encontrados, y si bien estaban al tanto de la mala orientación de Naruto, también sabían cuan sorprendente podía ser el muchacho, así que terminaron siguiéndolo.

Efectivamente las calles entre las que terminaron lograron despistar al mismísimo servicio secreto, pero también acabaron perdidos entre el gentío, ya que estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad, y se escaparon en horario de cambios de jornada y escuela. Terminaron apretujados en un sucio callejón, durmiendo sobre el mal oliente asfalto. Naruto agradecía internamente lo que ese par de amigos eran capaces de hacer sólo por ayudarle, pero aunque deseaba que estuvieran bien ellos, deseba sobre todas las cosas poder ver a Sasuke.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, sin poder ver que Sasuke se encuentre realmente bien. Aunque tenga que destrozar con mis propias manos al servicio secreto entero que me estorbe el paso, ¡les juro que lo haré, créanlo!

Sai asintió casi solemnemente al creerle de tan seguro que se escuchó, pensando en que quizá Naruto, tenía más habilidad hasta que él; Sakura bufó fastidiada.

-Aunque podemos formar un plan "B", antes de realizar tu plan "A", digo… creo que de hecho mi plan debería hacerse antes que la idea de Naruto –sugirió Sai. Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver su sonrisa falsa.

-Ve al grano, Sai. Mi cabello está asqueroso y mi piel pica… necesito una ducha y una cama caliente con urgencia.

Sai parpadeó, sonrió con picardía al recordar algo que había leído en el paraíso erótico que Kakashi le dio.

-Me parece que después puedo ayudarte a obtener la forma de cubrir las necesidades que mencionas con suma facilidad –dijo, al tomar en doble sentido las palabras de la muchacha, peor aún, al creer que las había dicho de tal manera.

La vena en la sien de Sakura comenzó a palpitar, las mejillas le ardían al estar tan rojas por la propuesta indecorosa, combinándose la vergüenza con el enfado al creer que Sai se estaba burlando de ella. Claro que a veces ellos olvidaban que Sai… era Sai, y había comentarios que parecían sin sentido y hablaba en serio.

-Idiota… no te burles de mi desgraciado. –Lo último que vio Sai, fue el puño de una mujer furiosa estrellándose en medio de sus ojos.

-¡No Sakurita! –gritó Naruto desesperado e inconsolable, tomando al desmayado Sai ente sus brazos, para intentar despertarlo al agitarlo bruscamente.- No lo mates… hasta que nos diga el plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Iba pasando rumbo a su habitación, cuando miró la sombra de unos pies en la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó en grandes pasos con la taza en la mano y sus pies descalzos que ni ruido hacían. Abrió de golpe la puerta y lo que encontró lo dejó helado._

_En cuclillas, Kakashi le miraba desde abajo con su único ojo visible, el otro en vez del parche, estaba cubierto con su gruesa y desordenada mata de cabello grisáceo, y la mitad de su rostro con una delgada bufanda. Tenía la mano aún en ademán de deslizar por debajo de la puerta, la hoja doblada por la mitad en su mano._

_-Ou… esto… ¡Hola! –Curveó su ojo poniéndolo feliz, alzando la mano libre a la altura de su rostro para enfatizar el saludo._

_-Hola.- Contestó parco Itachi, para sorpresa y espanto de Kakashi. _

_Itachi jamás le había correspondido un saludo en toda la vida que llevaban de conocerse._

_De pronto se vio jalado al interior del apartamento, sintió en los pies la salpicadura del café caliente cuando la taza se rompió en el momento en que Itachi la dejó caer; y juró que nunca supo en qué momento le bajaron la bufanda para comenzar a devorarle los labios de esa manera._

Se reacomodó en el sillón, recargando la cara en la mano, y el codo de ese mismo brazo en el respaldo del sillón. Así recordó como había empezado todo. Frunció el seño, ¿cómo pudo permitir todo lo que sucedió después?

Itachi lo había acorralado, si, pero tampoco era como para no poder darse cuenta en qué momento le dio el tirón en la bufanda para bajársela hasta la barbilla, y le besara de forma tan posesiva. Le había incluso dado unos cuantos mordiscos en los labios, que no por más violentos que fueran, dejaron de ser deliciosos. ¡Con lo aburrido que se veía el Uchiha!

Probablemente la sorpresa de jamás habérselo imaginando haciendo algo como eso, fue por lo que sus manos instantáneamente se pegaron a la pared, como buscando la seguridad que esta daba para no irse hacia atrás, cuando el moreno le pegó todo su cuerpo. Kakashi tuvo todo el tiempo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y frunció un poco el seño cuando sintió la mano fría de Itachi, comenzando a subirle la camisa para colarse bajo ella.

Igual y se la hubiera quitado, si su otra mano no estuviera haciendo tan buen trabajo más al sur. La había cerrado de tal forma, que aún sobre la ropa le sostenía bien en cuanto la tela lo permitía, su miembro que comenzaba a erguirse por sí solo.

Kakashi finalmente cerró los ojos, e incluso le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo, para obligarle a que –más si se puede,- se unieran sus cuerpos. Itachi se vio gratamente sorprendido ante el gesto inesperado, porque el movimiento que estaba haciendo con su mano, terminó gratificándolo a su vez, después de todo por cercanía también se rozaba a la vez que al otro.

Kakashi abrió más la boca sorbiéndole el labio inferior. Se le fueron casi las fuerzas cuando escuchó el suave gemido de la garganta de Itachi, recuperándolas con más brío por lo mismo. Se giró sobre su propio eje, dejando ahora a Itachi contra la pared. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Kakashi le tomó la coleta y jaloneo suave pero apasionadamente su cabeza hacia un lado, para lamerle el cuello con avidez.

Y entonces el aire que tomó tras el beso por fin le llegó al cerebro, haciendo que un nombre se apareciera en su cabeza.

-Minato. –Susurró Kakashi alejándose, como si Itachi fuese una fuente de energía que lo hubiera electrificado.

Se miró las manos como si se hubiera embarrado de algo, y luego se sostuvo con ellas los costados de la cabeza, para terminar poniéndolas en su propia cadera, mientras veía a Itachi fijamente.

Al parecer las manos de Kakashi habían hecho menos caso de lo que les había ordenado de lo que pensó, y pudo observar que Itachi, seguramente estaba desnudo bajo la gabardina que traía puesta desde antes que llegara, y se lo demostraba porque estaba casi abierta. Le cubría sólo parcialmente la mitad del cuerpo, estaba malditamente sexy mientras intentaba recuperar aún el aire perdido, y seguía con ciertas partes del cuerpo y rostro enrojecidas. Kakashi entornó la mirada, viendo específicamente el rostro de Itachi.

Itachi se quedó quieto unos instantes, mirándolo con odio combinado con asombro. Ese precisamente era el nombre que menos quería escuchar en ese instante, por otro lado, al parecer la bala había salido por la culata, y de pronto comenzó a mirar a Kakashi con otros ojos. No era el aburrido, feo e inanimado espantapájaros que se imaginó, después de todo.

Había pensado varias cosas mientras estuvo manoseando inicialmente a Kakashi, se supone que sabía qué decir en ese instante, porque fue parte de un plan instantáneo pero bien cimentado.

Pero se encontraba ahora con que ese miserable espantapájaros, era escandalosamente guapo, ¡y todo ese tiempo hacía pensar lo contrario porque Kakashi se cubría el rostro!

Su nariz era finísima y respingada, casi –y sólo casi,- tan perfecta como la de Minato. Sus labios eran carnosos y bien delineados, sus dientes formaban perfectas líneas blancas y estaban muy limpios –comprobado por la lengua de Itachi,- aparte de que sabían a menta y hierbabuena. Además besaba de forma espectacular, ni qué decir de esas manos que lo calentaron en cuestión de minutos, cuando se supone que iba a ser al revés.

-_Maldito Kakashi. _–Itachi cerró los ojos, recuperando su semblante un poco más serio. Se cerró nuevamente la gabardina. Al abrirlos, no cambió la escena ni un poco. Kakashi seguía con los brazos en jarra, con su guapísimo rostro descubierto, viéndolo con el mismo fastidio que se combinaba con una refulgente mirada de molestia, y ladeando un poquito la cadera. Había de aceptarse que ese hombre podía ser sexy.

-_Pero un poco nada más. –_Se irritó consigo mismo Itachi.

-Eres un Uchiha cerdo y pervertido. –Le dijo al final, e Itachi pudo conocer la sonrisa burlona tras los ojitos felices, porque la había hecho en ese instante.- Sólo venía a traerte la nota pero ya me retiro de…

No pudo terminar la frase. Itachi le había asestado un puñetazo en el estómago, tan rápido, tan eficaz, que terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Tomó la desordenada cabellera grisácea, y lo levantó de ella para estrellarlo de nuevo contra la pared. Sin aire, Kakashi vio limitada su buena defensa y terminó por estar siendo manoseado nuevamente. Tampoco era que pudiera recuperar el aire debido a la boca que invadía la suya y no se lo permitía.

-¿Qué pasa con… -no lo dejó terminar, uniendo más sus cuerpos volvió a besarlo. Esta vez la mano de Itachi se metió a la fuerza traspasando cinturón y ropa, hasta que pudo aferrar el miembro de Kakashi. ¡Y eso que a Kakashi le había costado mucho poder tener aire suficiente para tener la decencia de preguntarle qué le pasaba, en vez de golpearle!

No es que a Kakashi no le gustara el sexo, -lo idolatraba, rayos,- ni tampoco que Itachi no fuera lo suficiente deseable –estaba para tirárselo en cada esquina, según sus palabras-. Después de todo había sido el sueño erótico del ex alumno de Minato, mientras estuvo en la Universidad, aunque después con el tiempo olvidó ese deseo. Pero tampoco iba a follarse al amor de la vida del que consideraba su hermano casi padre, como era Minato. La familia ante el deseo.

-_¿Pero no podría dejar de estrujarme así para poder ser fiel a mi palabra? –_pensó casi desesperado Kakashi, y bien se podía decir que decepcionado, meditando que después de todo, era una lástima perder una oportunidad de ese tamaño. Pero un hombre debe ser siempre un hombre, más cuando se era fiel a las personas que se ama.

Oh, bueno… también estaba el pormenor de que en la Hoja lo estaba esperando Iruka, habría que agregar, sólo para no olvidar el detalle.

Estiró a un costado la mano que había estado intentando alejar a Itachi, empujó y golpeó lo más fuerte que la posición le permitía. Itachi trastabilló, sintiendo como su mejilla había impactado de tal forma en contra de sus muelas, que se rompió por dentro. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al jadeante Kakashi, que apenas si se podía mantener en pie por sí solo.

-Estás enfermo. –Le dijo Kakashi, con una voz tan calmada, que irritó a Itachi, aunque no lo demostró. Con suporte frío, se limpió de forma elegante con el dorso de la mano, el hilo de sangre que emano de la comisura de sus labios.

-Sé que te dije infinidad de veces que dejaras de hacerlo –mencionó Itachi.

Kakashi ladeó el rostro, como si le hubieran dicho un complicado enigma. Itachi caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la nota que estaba en el suelo, cerca de los pies de Kakashi.

_Parece que el miedo ha conquistado_

_tus ojos negros profundos y templados_

_Mi corazón salvaje y estepario_

_lamió poemas caídos de tus labios._

_Tu pecho es tan cruel como bendito._

_Tu cuerpo en fin, babel y laberinto._

_Voy detrás de ti, paso a paso tu huella he de seguir._

Cuando Itachi, terminó de leer en voz alta, Kakashi no supo si ponerse a llorar o a reír. Pero dado que se le daba más lo segundo, le sonrió. Iba a abrir la boca para explicarle que no había sido él quien escribió aquello, cuando los dedos de Itachi se posaron suavemente en sus labios.

- Sólo quiero recompensarte por tu paciencia. –Los dedos acariciaron suavemente de lado a lado, recorriéndole el labio inferior y abriéndole un poco la boca. Kakashi dejó de sonreír, a punto de colocar un gesto bobalicón ante esa mirada penetrante y sensual. Por fortuna sus ojos pararon en el papel que Itachi, sostenía en la otra mano. Se limitó a hacerse un paso hacia atrás para alejarse totalmente de él.

-Apestas a sexo.- Soltó, con sus ojitos felices y una bonita y dolorosa sonrisa burlona.- Y a semen de Minato… o al menos eso quiero suponer. –Se rascó la nuca, con su pose desgarbada.- Además no me gusta la carne masticada por mis superiores, me hace sentir… inferior. Si me buscas es porque piensas que te ha rechazado o algo, ¿me equivoco? –Puso sus manos como si restara importancia,- no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, nada personal.

Itachi se tensó intentando recordar que era un Uchiha, para no perder los estribos y molerlo a golpes. No podía rebajarse a eso cuando le estaban –por primera vez en su maldita existencia,- rechazando de aquella manera. Fingió indiferencia al caminar de largo, aunque no eliminó el deseo de soltarle un buen puñetazo que lo dejó –otra vez,- contra la pared.

Dio un portazo cuando se encerró en su habitación, como indicándole en silencio y luego del golpe que se fuera. Kakashi soltó al fin el aire que estaba reteniendo, dejándolo escapar con su sonrisa. Se sentó unos instantes en el sillón, para meditar todo lo que había pasado en esos simples minutos.

_-Maldición… si Minato se entera de esto habrá problemas, seré un traidor si le digo que no hubo un instante en que le respondí… ¿Cómo explicarle que él empezó sin culparlo, pero sin que yo parezca el traidor?... –_pensaba Kakashi.

Suspiró cansado otra vez. No estuvo más de cinco minutos en ese sofá, cuando salió del apartamento, llevándose de vuelta la nota que Minato escribió un día antes en el hotel, y que Kakashi cuidó de sacar de la basura cuando el rubio no se percatara, para que llegase a manos de la inspiración. Y Kakashi hizo la nota mental de que jamás jugaría a ayudarle al destino en cosas del amor otra vez, ni siquiera por su querido mentor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_ –Hundió la cara en la almohada. Agradecía estar solo, y que el escuálido aquel de Kakashi fuese lo suficiente discreto, como para saber que no iría a pregonar lo que había hecho.

Minato lo había usado una vez más, se sentía dolido. Con el despecho a flor de piel, en Kakashi vio la forma de hacer pagar a Minato sus acciones. Había pensado en usar el amor que por años le había profesado Kakashi, aunque fuese de esa forma estúpidamente pueril al mandarle notas.

Aunque lo hacían sentir a veces bien, y le elevaban bastante el ego por tener un admirador por tantos años, no sentía en sí nada por Kakashi. Al menos hasta ahora, en que se había dado el gusto de tocar esa piel tan cálida, y probar esos labios deliciosos, ni qué decir de sus manos que le tocaban tan bien o mirar tan de cerca la mirada fogosa cuando el imbécil aquel estaba disfrutando.

Se enfadó de nueva cuenta, porque después de todo lo había disfrutado, aunque fuese sólo un poquito. Si sabía tocar de esa manera es porque era un pervertido, que quien sabe con cuanta gente seguramente se había acostado.

Y se había dado el lujo de despreciarlo, cuando lo estuvo acosando por tantos años.

-_Maldito Kakashi… me la pagaras todas juntas…_

Suspiró profundo, realmente el no creyó que Kakashi pudiera negársele. No cuando era un pervertido reconocido, menos cuando se suponía que lo amaba con locura desde hace tantos años.

Maldijo mil veces al hombre de cabellos grisáceos; por interponerse entre él y Minato en la Hoja; por serle tan poco fiel a su supuestamente querido ex maestro, acosándolo con esos mensajes desde que estaba en el pueblo; por despreciarlo justamente cuando iba a cumplir parte de sus sueños para luego partirle el corazón y vengarse de Minato al herir lo que apreciaba.

Fue entonces cuando su celular sonó. Y seguramente no lo hubiera contestado de no ser por el tono que había puesto para esa persona en particular.

-Dime. –Contestó secamente, estaba demasiado molesto como para temer o pensar un poco más fríamente de lo habitual. Se trataba después de todo del hecho de que nadie menos que Minato y Kakashi lo habían hecho enfadar, si se tratara de otras personas ni siquiera los recordaría al siguiente minuto.

-Eres valiente para contestarme de esa manera.

Itachi suspiró.

-Madara… realmente estoy muy cansado.

-¿Es mucho el trabajo en el consejo, tanto como para no poder cubrir cabalmente _**mi**_ puesto sin cansarte, querido _**nieto**_? –Hubo una tensa pausa.

Itachi comenzó a tomar cuenta de la realidad. Se sentó en la cama, sosteniéndose la frente con los dedos. Madara le había dejado su renuncia a él, confiando en que la daría una vez después de que estuviera casado con Tsunade y tuviera el reino. Si pudo casarse con la princesa, pero Minato había llegado a tiempo para reclamar su trono, por lo que Madara quedó fuera del puesto de rey, y también del consejo cuando Itachi le traicionó, entregando la renuncia.

Ahora seguramente, Minato y Tsunade deberían estar haciendo su parte para divorciarlo de la rubia, y según sabía Itachi, ya estaban preparando como hundirlo.

-Ahora cuéntame por favor tu vida de casado.- Madara soltó una risa burlona, que tensó más a Itachi. Le hizo recordar la razón por la que Minato se había desposado con él.- Estoy seguro que mientras te revuelcas con él en la cama, te saca lo suficiente de mí. Después de eso para ello alguien de la talla de Minato, te ha tomado de compañero.

Maldición, hasta Madara se daba cuenta que sólo era para eso. Apretó fuertemente la sábana, igual que los dientes y labios para no soltar ni una palabra. Tampoco es como si pudiera.

-No eres lo que esperaba de mi nieto.

-Tampoco eres lo que esperaba de mi abuelo. -¡Ah! Por fin había salido aquello. Itachi estaba acostumbrado a la eterna aprobación, incluso cuando vencía en algo, disfrutaba las miradas de temor o asombro, pero más que nada deseaba la desaprobación de los viejos Uchiha, porque entonces eso quería decir que iba por buen camino.

-Al menos espero que Sasuke siga con vida, no quisiera que sólo porque eres un simple homosexual, mi descendencia se vea aniquilada.

Itachi se puso en pie nervioso, aunque aún guardando la compostura.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Oh… ¿Me dirás que no lo sabías? –su voz sonaba con fingida sorpresa.

-Saber el qué. –Habló con voz calmada, aunque su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Todo tiene un precio, querido Itachi. Haz algo por mí y entonces te diré el paradero de tu querido hermanito. No es la primera vez que hacemos un trato, y sabemos que entre ambos el que guarda secretos y el traidor eres tú. –Larga pausa.- Cumpliré mi palabra.

Itachi inhaló profundo aire, sería algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después-

-¿Qué deseas?

Madara soltó una risa del otro lado de la línea.

-Es tan sencillo saber tu precio… Es simple, para empezar quiero que lleves algo de beber a Minato, cualquier cosa. He enviado a alguien que está esperándote en el estacionamiento de tu casa. Unas gotas en la bebida y será suficiente.

Itachi se volvió a sentar en la cama, comenzando a temblar ligeramente.

-No lo mataré.

-Querido, no te pediría que lo hagas; Madara es un buen chico que sólo piensa en la felicidad de su nieto… ¿Hacer que mates a tu recién estrenado marido? ¡Jamás! –La voz estaba cargada de ironía

-Si quieres tener el trono, sé que puedo ayudarte.

-Será a mi manera, sólo vierte las gotas en la bebida y llévala ante él. Mi enviado irá junto a ti todo el tiempo, así que no intentes traicionarme o Sasuke sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos. Cuando estés frente a Minato volveré a hablarte, ya veremos si piensas aún lo mismo del perfecto maricón con el que te acuestas, cuando te diga en dónde está Sasuke.

Colgó, y aunque Itachi intentó comunicarse pacientemente con él, no contestó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde. Naruto se cruzó de brazos enfuruñado. Vio con rencor a su viejo maestro, y luego a Jiraya.

-Los odio.

Ambos adultos se miraron para regalarse una sonrisa, Kakashi se puso en cuclillas, para que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los de Naruto, que se encontraba sentado en el piso. Le acarició la cabeza, sonriéndole bajo la bufanda.

-A veces también yo a ustedes, pero ya ves, mi trabajo es preocuparme por ti.

Naruto colocó una cara de extrañeza tan graciosa, que Jiraya no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-Basta ya hijo, fue una suerte que no les pasara nada.- Se puso serio, cruzándose de brazos.- Ya te hemos explicado cómo está la situación con Uchiha Madara, y sé que estás preocupado por tu amigo, pero tienes qué ser más inteligente precisamente para ayudarle en vez de hacer que lo lastimen, y de paso a tu padre.

Naruto bajó la mirada, asintiendo quedamente aún con la mano de Kakashi en la cabeza. Sai y Sakura habían sido enviados de vuelta al hotel. Yamato había llamado a Kakashi, al ser su superior, para decirle el fracaso de la misión encomendada, y por supuesto para tener al tanto al que era la mano derecha del mismísimo rey.

Kakashi se limitó a suspirar, decirle que no se asustara y que se lo comunicaría a Minato, por supuesto se encargaría en persona del problema. Por eso se había dado el tiempo de pasar unos minutos a la casa de Itachi, pues le quedaba de camino hacia las oficinas de gobierno.

Kakashi se había comportado lo más normal posible cuando comenzaron a hablar, pero Minato pudo rastrear que algo le sucedía. Así que Kakashi se limitó a informarle de la fuga de Naruto y compañía, solicitándole que una vez hallados, le dedicara unos momentos para hablar a solas.

Minato, por supuesto, dejó todo su trabajo del día para encontrar a su hijo, y prometió a Kakashi que hablaría de su malestar al hallarlo. Jiraya fue avisado también, y dejó su labor de investigador para hundir a Madara, con tal de hallar al escurridizo heredero. Lo más relevante es que ninguno estaba molesto, sólo preocupados. No eran de balde gente inteligente, como para no verlo venir. Infortunadamente habían devaluado la inteligencia de esos tres chicos, y sobrevalorado las aptitudes del personal a cargo. Error de cálculo nada más.

Pero Kakashi recordó algunas palabras de Minato, se suponía que Sai sería el encargado de vigilar a Naruto, y efectivamente, al intentar ponerse en los zapatos de los muchachos y recorrer los tres caminos probables por los que inicialmente pudieron haber escapado, gracias al entrenamiento de Sai.

Kakashi llamó –dificultosamente, ¡cómo odiaba esos aparatejos!- a Minato y Jiraya por el móvil, y se reunieron para ver las pequeñas señales que Sai iba dejando al paso. Kakashi había notado el símbolo de la Hoja en una pared, y les bastó buscar con la mirada alguna que otra letra, para saber que el muchacho los estaba guiando.

Minato estaba encantado, porque le parecía una especie de juego. Sai era listo e inocente a la vez, cuidaba de los muchachos y les indicaba a sus cuidadores dónde estaban, a la vez que les hacía creer a ellos que les seguía simplemente en su loco escape.

Ni siquiera pudo molestarse cuando los encontró sucios y mojados –un autobús pasó cerca de un charco, vaya,- sino que por contrario se carcajeó, los abrazó, y felicitó a Sai por su buen trabajo, aunque ni Naruto ni Sakura, supieron a qué se refería.

Minato ordenó tener ahora a Naruto cerca, para mantenerlo vigilado. Los otros dos fueron regresados al hotel. Naruto no pudo decirle que no a su padre, aunque no dejó de berrear por un buen rato. Fue rápidamente acomodada una habitación al lado de la oficina de Minato, para que Naruto pudiera distraerse lo suficiente mientras su padre trabajaba. Sin la ayuda de sus inseparables amigos, y con su padre al lado, Naruto estaba totalmente vencido por primera vez en su vida. Y de no ser porque quería mucho a si papá, lo hubiera maldecido por ser tan listillo.

El rubio regresó a trabajar y deshacerse lo más rápido que podía de los pendientes abandonados, mientras Kakashi y Jiraya se quedaron convenciendo a Naruto de calmarse, contándole todo lo que sucedía. Kakashi había llamado al hotel, para que Yamato prestara su celular a Sai y Sakura, que encerrados en un armario por recomendación de Jiraya, escucharon la conversación.

Ahora sabían todo lo que había tras los apellidos Namikaze y Uchiha, y el riesgo que corría cualquiera de sus herederos, así como el embrollo que acontecía. Naruto soltó más exclamaciones escandalosas de las que hubiera deseado, ¡pero todo parecía tan inverosímil!

Lo único que fue reservado para ser contado por Minato, era el actual paradero de Sasuke, y el estado civil de su padre. Para eso necesitarían seguramente tapones en los oídos.

Kakashi se quedó con Naruto un rato más, luego tendrían que ir a la oficina de Minato para que Naruto escuchara el resto de la historia. Jiraya partió a culminar con sus investigaciones… ¡estaba tan cerca!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi miró por el rabillo del ojo a su copiloto. El hombre al parecer miraba de la misma habilidosa manera. Lo había visto antes, era por mucho el mejor hombre de Madara, y le había tocado la desagradable fortuna de haber trabajado con él al menos en dos ocasiones.

-Entraré contigo, dirás que soy tu nuevo asistente.

-Como digas, líder.

Ambos, serios y parcos, bajaron del automóvil. Itachi apretó dentro del bolsillo el frasquito en una mano, en el otro, la botella con agua natural importada de la Hoja, que había podido conseguir gracias a los contactos de Pein. Realmente la Hoja se había hecho famosa por sus importaciones de productos naturales, el agua de sus frescos ríos y mantos acuíferos no era la excepción, incluso los envases eran de plástico reciclado y limpiado de forma que apenas si lograba lastimar el medio ambiente.

Agitó un poco su cabeza de manera reservada, su mente estaba jugándole la mala pasada de desviarse de su situación actual para no sufrir. Su corazón retumbó en el pecho. En sus manos llevaba la muerte segura de Minato. Porque si, el hombre era listo, pero jamás se negaba a recibir un sólo vaso con agua, incluso aunque estuviese lleno, si alguien en la Hoja ofrecía algo mientras iba por las calles, al menos probaba por cortesía un poco. Menos se negaría al ser algo de su añorada tierra.

Respiraba lo más natural posible, y luchaba contra su propia naturaleza para permanecer tranquilo y no sudar. Si Pein notaba duda o algo en su persona, Sasuke pagaría el precio. Había llegado al punto que siempre había evitado: la vida de uno por la del otro, tener que decidir de esa manera.

-_Maldito, espero que tu alma se pudra en vida Madara Uchiha, y no encuentres espacio de descanso ni en el infierno._

Itachi fue recibido literalmente a brazos abiertos, y por la brillante sonrisa de Minato. Algo que le estrujó más el corazón. Se dejó abrazar, y aunque Minato sintió el leve temblor en el delgadísimo cuerpo de Itachi, no preguntó ni borró la sonrisa, sabiendo que algo extrañó pasaba.

-Pein.- Se presentó el hombre, inclinándose un poco.- Un honor su majestad.

-Que feo nombre.

Los tres hombres en la puerta, voltearon hacia en donde se escuchó la voz del adolescente. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mirando con cara de extrañeza los pendientes en oídos y nariz del hombre.

-No seas grosero.- Regañó Minato, cediéndoles el paso.

Itachi se alarmó al ver a Naruto, sentado en la silla que se supone ocupaba Minato en la oficina, y a Kakashi recargado casualmente tras ella. Naruto levantó la mano para saludar después de tanto tiempo a Itachi, estaba lo suficiente pasmado luego de lo que le relataron como para comportarse tan natural como él era, y tampoco hubiera sabido ser un buen actor para simular extrema alegría por ver a Itachi.

_-¿Kakashi… le habrá dicho a Minato?_ –miró a su costado, donde el rubio caminaba al parecer bastante alegre junto a él.- _A todo esto no debería importarme, después de todo está conmigo porque soy una herramienta. –_Miró de nuevo al rubio, con el seño fruncido pero la mirada anhelante.- _Y aún así no me importa… no quiero hacerlo en verdad… _

-Pues sé bienvenido. Si entras aquí es porque eres de la confianza de Itachi, ¿no es verdad? –la doble intención en la pregunta de Minato no fue clara. En cuanto Itachi demostrara lo contrario, Pein estaría en serios problemas.

Kakashi se irguió apenas un poco, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para ver al hombre con el rostro serio. Minato se colocó más cerca de Itachi, haciendo más grande la distancia entre Pein y el moreno. Naruto ni cuenta se dio de nada.

Firmemente, la mano de Itachi puso la botella en el escritorio, eliminando la tensión del ambiente, para enfocar todas las miradas en ellas.

-Te traje agua.- Le dijo a Minato.

-¡Genial!, muero de sed –Gritó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, estirándose para sostener la botella.

Minato sonrió. Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon y casi le daba un paro cardiaco. Pein elevó un poco una de sus cejas, no era el Namikaze objetivo, pero serviría. Finalmente Kakashi, fue el que más sorprendió.

-No seas tan desagradable o te morirás de otra cosa.- Le quitó de las manos la botella abierta, justo antes de que bebiera, Naruto lanzó un berrido e hizo un puchero.- Itachi la trajo para tu padre. – Le dio la vuelta completa al escritorio, para entregársela en mano. El rubio estiró la mano, pero se quedó así cuando Kakashi giró un poco la botella en su mano para ver la etiqueta.- ¡Oh mira, es del agua del río norte de nuestro pueblo! –puso su ojito feliz.

Se colocó un dedo en el borde de la bufanda, como señal de que la bajaría. Parecía todo en cámara lenta.

Pein arrugó el entrecejo, eso si se alejaba totalmente del plan original.

Minato puso cara de resignación, bajando la mano.

Naruto hubiera lanzado un reclamo, de no ser porque la curiosidad le ganaba, y entreabrió los labios estirando el cuello, para intentar observar el rostro de su maestro cuando se bajara la bufanda para beber.

* * *

Continúa.

Wua wua wuawuawua (imagínense efecto de sonido de cuando alguien comete una tontería en las series de parodia, jo… lo que es ser pobre y no poder pagarlos)

**Comentario de autor:**

Se que muchos en realidad estaban esperando leer el encuentro de Sasuke y Naruto, ese del que se menciona, pero en realidad no se observó con toda claridad, y en vez de hallarlo, encontraron un lemon de Minato e Itachi, en ese capítulo donde se esperaba otro. Y… fue a propósito, muajajajaja. Suponiendo que eso esperarían, se me dio el capricho de dejar a la mente del lector viajarse a como se han manejado a este parcito en este fic. Además no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que encontraron, contando el hecho de que en realidad los personajes principales son Minato e Itachi XD… ah, si… se me olvidaba mencionar que también no lo escribí porque considere que era suficiente lemon para un capítulo y… me dio flojera jajajaja XD, lo inicie, pero lo borré por todo lo mencionado. En lo personal, pienso que fue lo mejor. Aunque por petición de Tsunade, me pensaré el ponerlo como un "extra" al final del fanfic, si alguien más desea leerlo, aunque les reitero que aún faltaría un "omake" (como lo llama la dueña y señora de este fanfic, Kea Langrey) Sai Saku cuando eran más pequeños, derivado de este fic.

Por cierto… ¿a poco el Sai de este fanfic, no es enteramente adorable? En lo personal de por sí me gusta el personaje, pero lo que son él y Kakashi, en este fic… merecen un club de fans XD jajajajajaja Kakashi *.*!!!! lo adoro!!!! –y rayos, no me refiero en este simple fanfic de quinta XD sino a todo él, en el anime y manga… ToT Kakashi!!!! -

**Contestando reviews:**

Tsunade: Que bueno que te hallas dado esa imagen mental de ese par de mocosos, porque algo así se supone que pasó XD. En cuanto al encuentro sexual de Mina Ita, pues es que son unos tontos cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, eso se da a relucir durante todo el maldito fic, si no es uno es otro XD pero vamos… el punto es que efectivamente soy bastante descriptiva en sus emociones. No tiene sabor si fuese de otra manera. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y si ¡maldito Itachi! Si no fuera que tambien me encanta la pareja que hace con Kakashi, (y tengo varios fics planeados para ellos), lo apaleaba (más) en esta historia. Efectivamente cumpli el sueño que muchas tenemos y vió la cara preciosa de Kakashi… y se dio fajón con él ToT… Y según la línea que pusiste… si o.o Sasuke fue las últimas tres letras de su nombre XD!!!!!!... ¿porqué?... luego te digo me da pereza explicar algo complejo ahorita XP… Oh y el chiste inocentón que me enviaste… uwuU me reí…

Starlight: Que lindo eres XD gracias por quedarte a horas poco decentes a leerme, y espero poderte traer al lado oscuro otra vez con esta nueva entrega jaja. Ay no sabes cómo me reí un rato cuando me entere qué era eso de Bondage… ._. see soy una escritora de fanfic que no esta bien entrada en como se llama tal o cual cosa de géneros… ejem… al punto… He tenido muchos comentarios acerca de lo idiota que es Itachi, pero en realidad ninguno como el tuyo, no puede ser más aertado. Itachi efectivamente es "Devoto de ideas fatalistas y suposiciones que siempre derivan en lo peor, su personalidad es algo indescriptible". Gracias al cielo alguien además de mi, le ve ese aspecto y no sólo el trillado "idiota" XD. Ah, por cierto… sé que el cierre del capi anterior no fue "esclarecedor" pero… este tampoco XD sin embargo ya sabes que en esta historia puede pasar un día en tres capítulos y al siguiente ya pasaron dos años y todo se explica jajajaja… uwuU estoy loca y soy incongruente, ya se…

Saladino: Ojalá y ese par no estuvieran tan interesados en su propia historia y escucharan los consejos de los reviews para que no les pasaran cosas feas… JAJAJAJAJA, bueno pues si, sería bueno que fueran más abiertos al respecto, el punto es que cuando uno se abre, el otro de cierta forma por todo lo que pasa empieza a dudar. Pero precisamente lo que le da el incentivo a esta relación, es precisamente la fuerza con la que luchan para estar juntos de forma conciente o inconciente. Enteramente pasionales. Es de hecho la razón principal, ellos son genios, sus mentes trabajan más rápido de lo común… pero el genio significa raciocinio, cuando se trata de amor, dejan de ser genios y se convierte en algo pasional. ¡Eso es, precisamente! Por cierto… ya subi capi de Capuchino n_n gracias por leerlo también. Por cierto… ya viste que ni Minato le dijo, ni Sasuke fue de bocazas con que el papi de Naruto le pegó. Ay jajajaja no sé porqué pero comienzo a adorar que me digan que soy mala persona uwu y que los hago sufrir…

Katrina: Seee Sai es lindo y único como el solito *.*, suelta las cosas sin temor, así como le nacen, y tiene como mejor arma su retórica, es cínico e inocente. Siempr eme imagino a él soltando barbaridades como si dijera "hace calor" y mientras a la otra persona le está dando algo XD

Adahi: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Más vale tarde que nunca XD Me halaga recibir un review que vale por dos (el tuyo y el de tu hermana, haha), Ya pudiste notar el asunto con Minato e Itachi, y también con Sakurita… ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

MiloAiacos: Bueno al menos se te quedó sólo en calorcito, una chica me dijo que le dio derrame nasal al ver la escena Mina Ita XD jajaja claro, en broma… eso espero ._. Ais… me encanta eso de cómo narraste el encuentro de NaruSasu jajaja XD sobre todo el "no regresare a casa (aún) dobe" me mato XDDD y más aún el "Sasu es estúpido por convicción"… yo le aumentaria por naturaleza Jajajajaja Ais como me he reido ._. Ejem… en cuanto a que Itachi te ha decepcionado… nah! A mi no, como ya dije en otro review (rayos, que no voya ponerme a leer de nuevo lo que escribi ni a ponerte a ti XD) Ellos son genios, pero el pensamiento sugiere raciocinbio y juicio, cuando se trata de amor son pasionales, por tanto eso se hace de lado y se comportan mas torpe de lo debido. Será por eso que Itachi ya ni me sorprende uwuU Si es tan baka es porque ama mucho XD jajajaja que lógica tan torpe… total.

Mil: ._. ¡Tú nunca entiendes mis fics! Pero bueno es comprensible, probablemente soy tan mala en esto U.u que termino enredando a la gente más de la cuenta. Se me da mucho eso de ir soltando cabos e irlos atando para que la historia sea interesante, pero no toda la gente me sigue el paso, peor aún… soy bastante torpe para describir correctamente lo que pienso… Ejem… el punto es que por favor come, niña, y que no te de nada al menos hasta que sepas en qué acaba esto XD

Café (cito): Amargamente (XD) puedo decirte que efectivamente sufriras con los finales, tengo manía ya de hacerlos así, como podras observar (muajaja), pero es que salen solititos… total… al fin ya falta bien poquito para que acabe la historia. ¿Verdad que Kakashi es la ley? *o*… yo no sé porqué te gusta Sasuke… no se me hace un buen personaje XP Es bastante estúpido casi por naturaleza, manipulable, altamente influenciable y… pero bueno, son perspectivas. Me gusta mucho más Sai, es un tipo con más trasfondo a pesar de que aparece en manga como personaje de relleno en una Saga. Pero en realidad tiene hasta más bases y carísma que el Uchihita. Lo dicho, perspectivas XD y aquí pues ni se diga, se en su palabra la lengua es más filosa que la espada. Si yo fuera Sakura uwu… le tapaba la boca y lo violaba JAJAJAJA es un decir ._.

Gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima entrega ¡Saludos!


	19. ¡Resiste!

Seguimos con conteo regresivo… ¡2!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

19. ¡Resiste!

Se colocó un dedo en el borde de la bufanda, como señal de que la bajaría. Parecía todo en cámara lenta.

Pein arrugó el entrecejo, eso si se alejaba totalmente del plan original.

Minato puso cara de resignación, bajando la mano.

Naruto hubiera lanzado un reclamo, de no ser porque la curiosidad le ganaba, y entreabrió los labios estirando el cuello, para intentar observar el rostro de su maestro cuando se bajara la bufanda para beber.

Itachi se lanzó sobre él y le arrebató la botella.

-Estúpido, idiota. –Ladró Itachi. Los dos rubios y el de cabellos grisáceos parpadearon varias veces.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, Itachi.- Trató de serenar Minato, se colocó entre ambos, al notar el puño encrespado de Itachi.

-_¿Y a estos qué diantre les pasa?_ –Pein comenzaba a enfadarse en serio. Metió la mano en su bolsillo enviando el mensaje que tenía preparado.

El móvil de Itachi sonó justo a tiempo, para romper con la tensión. Inhaló aire al reconocer el tono, aunque supo disimular bien su frustración. Le dio la espalda a Minato y Kakashi, el perfil quedo visible para Naruto y Pein.

-¿Diga?

-Por tu tono, imagino que estás ya frente a su gran y amariconada majestad.

Itachi suspiró profundo, no contestó.

-Pein me ha avisado, no tengo poderes sobrenaturales… aún. –Madara soltó una risa.- Seguramente aún estás dudando de darle el trago letal a tu querido rey, ¿no es cierto?

La mirada de los cuatro presentes se fijó en el charquito que comenzaba a hacer el fluido en la alfombra, ante la pequeña inclinación en que Itachi tenía distraídamente de la botella. Al recordarla gracias a Madara, la elevó un poco para que dejara de caer.

Pein miró a Minato, como buscando algún punto. Minato le miró cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente en pose desenfadada. Le sonrió, y Pein estuvo seguro con eso de que ese hombre estaba más a la defensiva que nada.

Kakashi avanzó un paso más, colocándose así frente a Minato, tapando a Naruto de la mirada de Pein. Le miraba serio, con los ojos entrecerrados. Por eso Pein supo que sería demasiado difícil. Quizá con Kakashi solo sería más sencillo, mataría de una vez a la mano derecha de Minato. Pero con los dos juntos tendría un serio problema, por eso no podía arriesgarse a intentar asesinarlo con las manos, como era su misión si Itachi fallaba. Incluso si hubieran estado solos, hasta hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para eliminar al heredero Namikaze, porque Itachi no se negaría por su hermano. La presencia de Kakashi cambiaba las cosas, se suponía que según Madara, Kakashi estaría con Sasuke.

Miró a Itachi, y entonces supo que de todas formas, si se ponía de su lado, Hatake no representaría impedimento alguno. Entre ambos armarían una dolorosa y sangrienta masacre en esa oficina. Itachi aferró la botella entre sus manos, volteando violentamente para arrojarla en contra de Minato. Kakashi cerró los ojos evitando que el líquido entrara en ellos y se colocó frente al proyectil, tomándolo con la mano para evitar que le golpeara. Naruto abrió a más no poder la boca, Minato los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – Bramó Naruto, cruzó el escritorio de un salto colocándose frente a Kakashi. Él se limitó a sostener los hombros de Naruto.

-Tranquilo, analiza y luego ataca.- Susurró el de cabello gris como consejo.

Itachi lucía en apariencia tranquilo, pero sus ojos refulgían.

Naruto se sintió empequeñecido, e irremediablemente un temblor lo sacudió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Minato, y la tristeza en esa voz le hizo saber a Naruto, que tenía que tener valor.

Pein había sacado un arma apuntándoles. Kakashi también retrucó, jaló un poco a Naruto para ponerlo tras de sí, dio un paso, quedando como obstáculo en el paso de Pein e Itachi a la vez hacia los Namikaze.

Minato abrazó a su hijo con un brazo, poniéndose lo más erguido posible. Itachi elevó la mano, apuntando con el índice a Minato.

-Sasuke…

No le bastó otra palabra a Minato, para explicarse esa mirada en los ojos de Itachi. Lo más extraño para todos, fue el hecho de que Itachi se diera media vuelta y se dirigiera a la puerta.

-Desde ahora eres mi enemigo, Namikaze Minato. –Sentenció el moreno, antes de mirarlo sobre el hombro.- Te haré sufrir en vida tanto, que desearas haber muerto en este instante.- Miró a Naruto unos instantes antes de salir.

-Sea entonces. -Minato arrugó el seño apretando el abrazo a su hijo, entrecerrando los ojos elevó la barbilla.

Kakashi suspiró cansinamente sin bajar el arma.

-Hagamos algo, tú te vas de esta habitación vivo, y nosotros aún somos tres cuando te vayas.- Sugirió Kakashi. Pein tomó la mejor decisión al salir, porque Minato había llevado la mano hasta su cinturón. Su mirada lucía aterradora hasta para alguien del calibre de Pein.

Ambos bajaron el arma lentamente, a la vez. Pein salió tras Itachi, y Minato soltó a Naruto.

Minato se sentó en su silla, reacomodando su papelería que Naruto se había llevado al saltar para intentar protegerlo. El muchacho que jamás se sabía quedar tranquilo, azotó las manos en los documentos que Minato traía entre manos, para hacer que le mirase.

-No estoy de humor.- Le miró fijamente, demostrando sus palabras.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto tenía puesta en la cara la misma decisión que había heredado de él en la mirada.

-Ve por Itachi.

Pudo ver a Kakashi, asintiendo con seguridad ante las palabras de Naruto.

-Puedes explicarle, si pude entenderlo yo, también él podrá… fue por protegerme y hasta por proteger a un idiota bastardo como Sasuke… ¡hasta a mi me daban ganas de romperle las piernas para llevarlo a la Hoja, donde estuviera a salvo!

Kakashi suspiró, y volvió a asentir al estar de acuerdo, porque le habían dado ganas de lo mismo.

Minato se mordió el labio por dentro, regresando su vista a los documentos. Naruto bajó más la cara, y Minato no pudo evitar mirarlo. La mirada había cambiado, ahora estaba acuosa.

-Míralo a él. –Suplicó Naruto. Los ojos de Minato se abrieron lentamente mucho, recordando el pasado.- Míralo a él… -una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Naruto- … y sonríe de nuevo.- El muchacho le sonrió con ternura, posando suavemente su mano en la mejilla de su padre.

_**Una cabecita rubia se asomó desde el marco de la puerta. Mirando cómo su padre observaba con atención a aquel muchacho. Sintió el pinchazo irremediable de los celos. Pero algo en los ojos de Minato, en la forma en cómo ladeaba el rostro para observar a Itachi, desde distintos ángulos, lo detuvo de entrometerse. Tal como dijo Minato, Naruto podía ser muy considerado.**_

_**El propio Naruto estaba embelesado viendo la mirada de su padre. Minato sonrió. ¡Sonrió otra vez! De esa forma que no era comprensiva o complaciente, tampoco dominante como con la mayoría de las personas. Era una sonrisa sincera. Naruto deseaba verla todo el tiempo, pero a veces sólo él la conseguía además de Jiraya, y en muy contadas ocasiones.**_

_**Los dedos de Minato, rozaron los labios carnosos del de cabello oscuro. Los delineó con delicadeza, casi sin tocarle. Las yemas de sus dedos le enviaron una especie de descarga eléctrica. Esos labios le habían besado. Su barbilla tembló. Después de Kushina, su esposa, no se había permitido ni siquiera mirar a otra persona. Y sin aviso, un día ese extranjero vino a robarle un beso prohibido.**_

_**Él aún amaba a su esposa. Cuando Itachi le besó, tuvo el deseo de golpearlo. Obligarle a pedirle perdón a la memoria de su esposa. Pero se controló y le dejaría con la referencia muda de que no llegaría a sentir algo por él.**_

_**Que equivocado estaba.**_

_**Minato miró un poco más arriba, donde en la cabecera estaba la imagen de Kushina. Sus ojos azules se volvieron casi traslúcidos de soportar el llanto. Naruto se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, para no hacer ruido. Silenció su propio llanto con la mano. **_

_**Cerró fuerte los ojos. Él había asesinado a su madre. Todos lo decían. Él mismo se odiaba. Pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba que su padre tuviera ese dolor.**_

_**-¡Míralo otra vez a él! **_

_**Minato dio un ligero salto sobre su lugar. No se esperaba que Naruto lo estuviese viendo. Ahí, hincado, Naruto se abrazaba a sí mismo. Le miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y a la vez con una mirada retadora.**_

_**-¡Míralo de nuevo y sonríe! –pidió Naruto. Minato se dejó caer sentado al piso, extendiendo los brazos. Naruto corrió hacia ellos.**_

_**-Perdóname. Esto no volverá a pasar. –susurró.**_

La posición era incómoda porque un escritorio se interponía, pero el abrazo no demeritó el amor que se tenían. Naruto sonrió, imaginando que eso haría que su padre por fin fuera tras lo que amaba. Es verdad que Naruto era muy ingenuo y despistado, pero si incluso él había podido verlo… ¿Cómo es que se quedara así algo tan grande? Amaba demasiado a su padre como para no aceptar que fuese feliz.

-Perdóname hijo… pero no puedo hacerlo si eso te hace daño a ti.

-¿Pero qué dices maestro?

-No intervengas Kakashi. –Minato carraspeó, negando con la cabeza. Naruto aún tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa.- Si él se ha declarado mi enemigo, precisamente es porque sabe qué me duele. Si se mete con Naruto, está acabado. No quiero escuchar algo más al respecto.

-¡Pero papá él…!

-He dicho nada- gritó.

Naruto metió la cabeza en los hombros. Kakashi bajó la cabeza, sosteniendo un hombro de Naruto. Le dio vuelta de él y lo dirigió a sentarse al sillón de la esquina de la habitación. Se agachó un poco a la altura de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo.- Le susurró.- Te diré algo que me ha confesado, pero será un secreto entre nosotros.- Naruto asintió, y Kakashi confió.- Aunque Minato sea un genio, el único enigma que no ha podido descifrar… la única persona con la que nunca sabe como actuar, es con Itachi. Por eso se comporta como idiota.- Puso sus ojitos felices, Naruto pudo sonreír un poco, aunque sentía un poquito de indignación.- El amor hace a veces idiota a la gente, tú lo sabes… de eso ni Minato se salva, así que no lo presionemos.

Se puso erguido, pero aún habló lo suficiente bajo como para que Minato no le escuchara. Naruto estaba inusualmente callado, admirando lo suficiente a Kakashi como para quedarse en silencio. No le hizo falta ser demasiado inteligente, como para saber que ese hombre les había ayudado mucho a ellos.

-Iré con Sasuke, seguramente encontraré a Itachi, veré que puedo hacer. Tendré que pedirte una misión en especial, quédate a cuidar a Minato por mí.

Naruto asintió solemnemente.

-Confía en mi… maestro. –Se sonrieron.

Al salir, Kakashi suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que no podía cumplir con eso de que no se metería de nuevo a ayudar al destino con esas cosas absurdas del amor…

.-.-.-.-.-

Por fortuna pudo perder a Pein, pero sabía que eso no se quedaría así. Seguramente ahora que Madara, sería informado de que se negó a matar en ese momento a Minato, iría sobre su propia cabeza en venganza. Pero Itachi no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Sasuke, tenía que verlo a como diera lugar. Minato pagaría después, si lo mataba no sufriría cuanto se merecía. Tal y como él le había destrozado el corazón, le había quitado su dignidad y había lastimado lo que amaba… de esa manera, una a una, arrebataría las cosas importantes del rubio. El primero enlistado sería Naruto. Ahora lo imprescindible sin lugar a dudas, era recuperar como fuese a Sasuke, para evitar que Minato lo lastimase más.

Las llantas del automóvil rechinaron cuando se estacionó. No hubo una sola persona que osara atravesarse en su camino hasta que llegó a la recepción. Con manos temblorosas, la recepcionista indicó señalando el pasillo hacia donde debía dirigirse para ir al ala de la habitación de Sasuke. La voz no le salió a la muchacha, para avisar que no pasaría del pasillo.

Eran cuatro guardias, Itachi los miró con desprecio, intentando pasar. Dos de ellos habían estado en la Hoja, Itachi jamás se hubiera imaginado que esos simples campesinos fuesen agentes encubiertos.

Tras él se aparecieron tres personajes más, y entonces comenzó a maldecir su suerte. Por cercanía incluso hubiera podido deshacerse de los primeros que truncaban su paso antes de que sacaran sus armas, pero con los otros tras él, a la distancia prudente que habían guardado, podrían herirlo sin dudarlo. Además no eran cualquier persona. Había investigado a Kakashi, lo suficiente para saber que ese era el mismo equipo de trabajo de antaño de Hatake, posterior a su periodo de participación en la guerra y cuando formó parte del servicio secreto.

-¿Qué dices Gai, lo reconoces? –Asuma, un alto y fornido moreno, movió el cigarro apagado que tenía en la boca, después de todo estaba en un hospital e iba rumbo a la salida para fumarlo.

-Sería absurdo que alguien no lo hiciera… la bestia verde del país de Fuego lo recuerda perfectamente, este es Uchiha Itachi, aquel que permitió la muerte de su clan y entabló lazos de maldad con Uchiha Madara.

Largo silencio, vergonzoso para todos por las poses de Gai, excepto para quien las hacía.

El hombre frente a Itachi, movió el palillo en su boca, temblaba, pero no quitaba la vista de su objetivo.

-Somos muchos para usted, señor Uchiha, será mejor que se vaya.

Itachi entornó la mirada.

-Háganse a un lado, tengo protección diplomática y es mi hermano.

Una risa socarrona se escuchó tras él.

-¿Y porqué la autoridad de el nuevo miembro del consejo, estaría sobre la del rey? –Asuma deslizó su mano hasta el arma bajo su chaleco, como si fuese indicación muda, todos los demás lo hicieron por igual.

Itachi se tensó, el no tenía más arma que su investidura en el país. Sin embargo, ostentando el orgullo que le caracterizaba, cerró los ojos, indiferente camino con el rostro serio como si fuese a pasar de ellos.

Los primeros hombres que llegaron se pusieron como una barrera humana, Itachi fue lo suficiente rápido para tomar la mano de uno, girarlo sobre su espalda y arrojarlo contra la mujer al lado de Gai y Asuma. Fue así como Itachi se hizo de un arma, con la base de ella golpeó la mano del otro tirándole el arma al suelo, le puso el cañón de la que hurtó en el pecho, dejándolo inmóvil. Piso la que estaba en el suelo, y con la pierna libre pateó el rostro de otro de los hombres, y al regreso de su pierna la nuca del cuarto, desmayándolos al instante. Todo en cuestión de segundos, apenas y se había despeinado cuando bajó la pierna y regresó a su estoica pose.

A Asuma se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca abierta pero logró sacar su arma; Kurenai, la mujer, tuvo que sostenerse del hombro del moreno para no irse de espaldas ante la impresión pero no le perdió de vista; Gai reaccionó un poco más, colocando una buena guardia de defensa personal, listo para lanzarse en cuanto Kurenai y Asuma le distrajeran.

-Ustedes son más inteligentes que esto… o eso quiero creer.- Sentenció Itachi como amenaza, ni siquiera tenía el arma apuntándoles, pero se había hablado tanto de lo bien que había salido en las pruebas a las que lo había sometido Madara, obligándolo a tomar el entrenamiento del servicio secreto, que estaban pensándose mucho el dejar de apuntarlo.

Había pasado con honores todas las pruebas, a pesar de que no había estado desde su pronta juventud ni formado por más de medio año parte del servicio, como todos ellos que llevaban una vida en el.

Itachi tiró el arma al suelo, se dio media vuelta e intentó caminar otra vez por el pasillo.

-Deténgase Uchiha, estamos hablando en serio. –Asuma endureció la voz.

Gai se adelantó entorpeciendo el paso de Itachi. Dos hombres más llegaron del lado de Gai, desde el fondo del pasillo hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Sasuke, se notaban otras figuras que acudían en ayuda segura; Itachi pudo escuchar que llegaron corriendo algunos más tras él, colocándose seguramente con Asuma. Su cuerpo se tensó irremediablemente, ese maldito Minato, seguramente había previsto su reacción, y había enviado a todos esos hombres para tener por fuerza a Sasuke ahí.

Apretó los puños, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, aunque llegara a esa puerta arrastrándose y ahogándose en sangre, llegaría hasta Sasuke para ver si estaba bien. Si estaba vivo. Porque entonces todo su esfuerzo, su vida entera, no habría sido en vano.

Itachi se arrojó para pasar sobre los hombres. Dejó a dos fuera de combate. Para sorpresa de Itachi, Gai lo había logrado acorralar contra la pared al lanzarse con el cuerpo entero contra su torso. Momento justo para que Asuma y cuatro hombres más, lo replegaran sosteniéndole brazos y piernas. Kurenai inmovilizó la cabeza, y los otros que había se recargaron sobre ellos para ejercer presión. Itachi pensó que ni siquiera la fuerza sobrehumana de Minato podría con algo como eso… el jamás lo vio en la guerra después de todo. El peso era demasiado para su cuerpo, sin duda. Estúpido Gai, que sabía cómo evitar una mirada que sabía causar el pánico que le permitía inmovilizar a sus enemigos de miedo.

-¡Hola! –saludó la alegre voz.

-No es… el momento… -Asuma hablaba con esfuerzo, provocado al retener a Itachi que seguía forcejeando con ellos.

Kakashi estiró un poco el cuello haciendo hacia enfrente la cara, suspiró cansinamente, luego recuperando su pose desgarbada, despeinándose sus grisáceos cabellos más si se podía. Seguía sin el parche en el ojo, la cicatriz era cubierta por su cabello caído.

-Ustedes no saben comportarse en un hospital. –Comenzó a caminar como si nada. Itachi lo miró con rencor. Kakashi le sonrió, saludándolo con la mano al pasar.

-¡Kakashi! –llamó itachi, con los dientes apretados. El nombrado giró sólo un poco el rostro, sin darse la vuelta completamente.

-Ningún hombre tiene más autoridad del rey –sonrió, o eso demostró la curvatura de sus ojos.- Excepto si él cede el mando a alguien, y ese soy yo.

Todos a la vez, dejaron de forcejear.

-Kakashi no irás a…

-Me hago responsable.- Kakashi volteó el rostro dándoles totalmente la espalda, aún desconfiados, nadie le soltaba.- Pero hay una sola condición.- Levantó perezosamente un dedo.- Hablare contigo a solas, me escucharás y luego entrarás libremente a ver a tu hermano.

-Estúpido imbécil.- Ladró Itachi, con los dientes apretados.

-Maaa uno que quiere ser cortés y no lo dejan.- Agitó la mano del dedo que había levantado en señal de despedida, encaminándose más dentro del pasillo.

Una de dos, o Itachi hacía de lado su orgullo, o estaba seguro de que Minato se quedaría con su hermano y quien sabe qué le sucedería… o Madara buscaría la forma de matarlo. Y por supuesto, mataría también a Itachi antes de que pudiese ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Tendría que rebajarse a aceptar la ayuda de Kakashi, todo fuese por Sasuke.

-Kakashi… -cerró fuerte los ojos. Era difícil hasta tragar saliva.

-Ya, ya, tampoco soy tan cruel como para hacer que me supliques.

Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos, un feliz Kakashi estaba de vuelta frente a ellos. Lentamente, uno a uno, fueron soltando las manos, ropa y cuerpo de Itachi. Pudo respirar, llenando por fin sus pulmones de aire que se estaba escapando al ser apresado contra la pared y forcejear.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Itachi y Kakashi salieron caminando uno al lado del otro hacia la recepción del hospital. Ante una señal de Kakashi, todos los presentes en la salita salieron. Itachi se quedó en pie, Kakashi se dirigió tarareando una canción extraña hacia la máquina de café. Extendió un vaso a Itachi, que jamás le retiró la vista de la cara. Restando importancia se lo dejó en la mesita que había más cercana, se recargó en la esquina cercana a Itachi, y bajó un poco su bufanda. Después de todo, de las pocas personas que le conocían el rostro, uno era Itachi.

-¿Esto es todo, sólo pruebas tu poder y me dejarás ir con Sasuke? –preguntó Itachi.

Kakashi soltó una risa mientras soplaba el humo de su café, formando una diminuta o en esos labios de sonrisa socarrona.

-También eres sexy despeinado y enojado. –Sonrió Kakashi de medio lado, y luego le ofreció una sonrisa completa con sus labios carnosos que dejaban ver una línea de aperlados dientes alineados. Una maldita risa sensual.

Itachi tuvo la decencia de no sonrojarse, sino que frunció por contrario el seño. Le dio la espalda.

-Eso no era lo que tenía que decirte. –Informó el de cabello gris.

Aunque paró su camino, no devolvió sus pasos. Kakashi tuvo que hablarle todo el tiempo a la espalda del Uchiha. No era igual que le molestara, lo único que le importaba era beber entre una que otra frase un buen sorbo de café… oh, si, y que Itachi le escuchara sobre todo.

Con palabras breves en frases concisas, Kakashi explicó con la sencillez que le caracterizaba toda la historia. La desesperación de Minato, que sabía la razón por la que Itachi se ocultaba en la Hoja. El hecho que desde el principio, Minato se percató de que Itachi se unió a él para ocultarse bajo su figura y proteger a su hermano menor, y aún así le ayudó. Le confesó la verdad sobre el hecho de que Kakashi era un simple recadero, porque Minato no se atrevía a enviar o leer esos pensamientos sin título en voz alta, pues para él el amor se reflejaba en miradas y acciones, no con palabras. Porque el cariño no podía tener un nombre real o un título.

Habló también de algunos movimientos de Minato desde la Hoja, sólo para salvaguardar a Itachi, e incluso la forma en que movía sus influencias desde las sombras para mantener a salvo a Sasuke aún en manos de Orochimaru, y el hecho de que el consejo había cedido de cierta forma a tener a Itachi entre ellos, por petición de Minato que se aunaba al genio Uchiha, que se ganó a los miembros. El dolor de no poder acercarse, para no arruinar el plan que Itachi había formado, aunque los planes del propio Minato fueran mejores. Por que Minato había decidido darle la libertad de equivocarse, pero apoyándolo en todo momento por el simple hecho de que lo amaba.

Y si Itachi no le dio la cara a Kakashi, no fue como al principio por orgullo, sino por vergüenza. El cariño y la admiración en la voz de Kakashi, desprovista de la pereza o burla habitual, fueron prueba suficiente de que todo lo que decía era verdad. A Itachi le dolió horrores abrir los ojos.

-Y como te he explicado, Minato realmente desea compartir su vida contigo, desde años atrás lo tenía pensado.- Kakashi se rascó la mejilla, como una especie de muestra de frustración. Esas palabras eran parecidas a las que Minato había dicho, Kakashi no se contradecía en ninguna de las circunstancias que Itachi había notado, o en las palabras de Minato.- Pero luego pasó todo eso y no se pudo… porque si bien Minato cometía errores, tú te llevaste muchas veces la hoja de oro en premio, has sido bastante idiota e inocente a veces, igual que él.

Itachi finalmente se percató también de una gran verdad. Kakashi era realmente listo, y de no ser por él, simplemente su historia con Minato, no hubiera existido jamás. Minato jamás hubiera escuchado su corazón y hubiese intentado ser feliz tras la muerte de Kushina, sin el aliento de Kakashi, así como también no tuvo que usar su capacidad de genio para saber que fue aquel quien alimentó el ánimo de Minato, para seguir escribiendo sus sentimientos en papel, unos que no podía decir en voz alta porque conocía al rubio y sabía que para él los gestos eran más importantes que las palabras. Descubrió así, que después de todo al final Kakashi, también era probablemente la persona más observadora que hubiese conocido jamás, porque terminó conociendo a Itachi, y de cierta forma fue el consejero de Minato.

Ese al que había detestado por tanto tiempo, era a quien más le debía agradecimiento. Hizo realidad su historia con Minato, ayudó en la crianza y cuidado de su hermano, y aún ahora que pudo vengarse de todas las humillaciones que le intentó hacer pasar, de todos los desprecios, el último encuentro en donde intentó usarlo para herir a Minato… sólo por el amor a las personas que quería, esas que consideraba su familia, Kakashi otra vez estaba ahí haciendo lo posible por orientar las ideas de Itachi.

- No importa si somos considerados genios en nuestras generaciones para algunas cosas, como verás al fin y al cabo el cariño me hace tonto como a ustedes, y heme aquí, intentando ser la conciencia de Minato y declarándome en su nombre de nueva cuenta, aunque esta vez faltó el papelito sin título. -Puso sus ojitos felices.

Itachi se había sentado desde momentos antes en el sofá, cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle para ser su sostén.

- Por mi parte esta es la última intervención en esta gran obra de su vida, el destino me ha usado como una eficiente herramienta que ustedes no han sabido aprovechar, -Kakashi se frotó un poco su sensible nariz,- lo que pase o deje de pasar entre ustedes será sólo su responsabilidad, creo que ya hice más de lo que me correspondía. Un hombre inteligente sabe cuando retirarse y pienso que es el momento, espero por su bien que ustedes dejen de ser idiotas también muy pronto.- Subió de nuevo la bufanda hasta cubrirse medio rostro, al inclinar la cabeza uno de sus ojos, el que era regalo de su fenecido primo Obito, volvió a cubrirse con el cabello.

-Estúpido imbécil.- Le soltó otra vez Itachi, el insulto favorito que le decía. No sabía qué más decirle, tampoco es como si pudiera soltarle un agradecimiento. Si lo hacía quien sabe qué sucedería, estaba demasiado conmovido, más de lo que jamás se hubiera permitido en toda su vida, viendo la fidelidad de Kakashi, y el amor incondicional de Minato desde hace tantos años. Maldijo de nuevo el estilo de educación que le había dado su familia que no le había permitido entenderlo, y sobre todo a sí mismo por no haber luchado lo suficiente contra las propias creencias inculcadas, que supuestamente quería dejar a un lado.

Kakashi parecía comprender, porque en vez de darse media vuelta y mandarlo al diablo como haría cualquiera, sonrió, o eso demostró la curvatura de su ojo visible. Itachi también entendió ese día que aquello que Kakashi, parecía portar como pereza, no era más que infinita paciencia.

Caminó con su pose desgarbada y las manos en los bolsillos, haciéndole a Itachi un ademán para que le siguiera. Llegaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Sasuke, no hacían falta más palabras.

Itachi no miró ni un instante a Kakashi, no hubiera sabido qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Kakashi comenzó a retirarse tan sigiloso como él era, dejándolo fuerte a la puerta cerrada, se limitó a dejar suavemente en su mano la llave.

-Dijiste que era el destino. –Susurró Itachi,- pero yo realmente no creo en eso.

Kakashi giró a ver la espalda de Itachi, como si pudiera verlo elevó un poco los hombros, para dejarlos caer pesadamente.

-Yo tampoco, al menos no en el sentido de que todo está escrito. –Ladeó un poco la cabeza, al percatarse de que Itachi giró un poco la suya para verle.- Creo que probablemente… como lo que escribe mi maestro, el destino quiere decirnos muchas cosas, pero no pone título ni final. Lo que quiero decir es que quizá haya algo escrito, pero sólo con nuestras decisiones resolvemos que nombre y final darle para cambiarlo a nuestro gusto.- Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, tras la que estaba Sasuke.- Me parece que tienes que decidir qué título y final te gusta para esta historia.

Itachi miró también la puerta.

-¿Qué nombre le has puesto a tu historia?

Escuchó la suave risa de Kakashi.

-De hecho me robaría el título de un libro. Para mi la vida es un paraíso erótico, lleno de intriga, deseo, sexo y desafíos que hay que disfrutar plenamente, será por eso que lo leo una y otra vez, como para que no se me olvide.

Itachi sonrió con sinceridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Preparados para el siguiente asalto? –Preguntó Kurenai. Al instante Gai y Asuma dejaron su charla, para mirar hacia donde la dama señalaba con la mirada.

-Por todos los cielos… el Apocalipsis se cierne sobre este hospital y el país de Fuego.

Se hubieran aturdido un poco más por las palabras exageradas de Gai, de no ser porque estaban mayormente turbados por la presencia de Madara Uchiha acercándose. Más de uno de los agentes tragó saliva cuando llegó hasta ellos, que formaban una línea ya a las puertas del hospital.

-Ahora comprendo la orden de Kakashi - Musitó Asuma, que al inicio no había entendido la razón de que Kakashi, hubiera solicitado a todo el personal, cercar entradas y salidas del hospital, excepto el par que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke. Lo que más asombraba a Asuma, es que Madara tuviera el cinismo de ingresar por la mismísima entrada principal.

-Deténgase.- Ordenó Asuma.- Con el respeto que se merece, le solicito se retire de aquí.

Kurenai sintió un escalofrío ante la risa prepotente del hombre. Tres hombres se adelantaron a Madara.

-¿Qué dices Kazuzu, los matamos lento, o lo suficiente rápido pero doloroso de todas maneras?

-Cállate Hidan, deja de armar alboroto.- El hombre con la mitad del rostro cubierto, miró a Madara para solicitar de forma muda las órdenes.

-Yo opino que deberíamos arrancarle la piel a mordidas, gran líder, Hn… -El rubio se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, viendo a Kurenai de arriba abajo.

-No comas ansias Deidara, y por favor cierra la boca- pidió un pelirrojo.

El rubio lanzó otro gemidito de protesta.

-¿Cómo puede ser que los mejores agentes del gobierno, se arrastren ante Madara? –gritó uno de los hombres tras Gai, demasiado desesperado e inexperto ante ellos como para poder relajarse.

-Oh… es sólo que vimos una oferta que no pudimos rechazar –la única mujer del grupo fue quien respondió.

-Tan bella como letal.- Susurró Pein a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a sus futuras víctimas.

Los agentes presentes, sabían que no tendrían oportunidad en contra de ellos, aunque pidieran apoyo para cuando llegaran sería tarde tratándose de Nube Roja, el equipo más fuerte que tuvo alguna vez el país de Fuego. Asuma sonrió, escupiendo su cigarro al suelo.

-Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-No permitiremos que lastimen a las personas que están aquí dentro… hay enfermos, mujeres y niños que proteger.- Ese fue Gai.

Kurenai se limitó a asentir y sonreír, los tres se adelantaron a sus demás compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rin, ¿podría pedirte algunos favores?

-Sabes que si, Kakashi. –Sonrió la doctora, una vieja amiga de la escuela de Kakashi, que había decidido dedicarse a la medicina. Durante la guerra, era quien había acompañado a la legión como médico militar, aquella que fue la encargada del transplantar el ojo de uno de sus amigos al otro, y actualmente jefe de médicos del Hospital General de Fuego y encargada actual de Sasuke.

-Prepara al mayor personal que puedas, creo que lo necesitaremos. También si puedes, traslada la mayor cantidad de pacientes al sitio más seguro del hospital y… suspiró- prepara espacios extra.

Rin eliminó la sonrisa, apretando las manos a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?

El hombre arrugó el seño.

-Pasa lo que ya sabes, hay gente que no está dispuesta a dejarle a Minato, lo que por derecho le corresponde. Gente enferma de poder y gloria que no posee.

Rin apretó los labios, asintiendo al entender apenas las cosas. Confiaba en Kakashi.

-¿Esto… saldrá bien?

Kakashi sonrió.

-Lo mejor que podamos.

-Kakashi, Rin.

Ambos dieron un ligero salto en su lugar, cuando escucharon la voz potente de Minato.

-¿Maestro? –Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron, y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia él. Minato le dio un cariñoso abrazo, para luego girar y estirar la mano hacia un par de muchachos que venían hasta ellos, apenas unos pasos tras Minato.

-Este es Sai, es hijo de Obito, así que cuídale mucho por favor, y ella es Sakura estoy seguro que te será de mucha utilidad.

Kakashi arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿De verdad es lo mejor tenerlos aquí?

Minato se quitó la peluca de la cabeza.

-Luego de que salieron decidí que no era prudente dejar a Pein fuera de mira así que envié a seguirlo. Madara lo envió al hotel tras Sai, así que solicite los sacaran. Yo mismo salí a recogerlos en la avenida, de Pein no se tuvo ni el rastro hasta hace unos momentos.

-Usted hubiera podido llevarlos entonces a otro lugar –sugirió Rin,- Itachi Uchiha está aquí y Madara podría llegar.

Kakashi comenzó a imaginar lo peor.

-Fue porque no hubo tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

Minato asintió.

-No hay mejor lugar para ellos que donde podamos cuidarles. Precisamente por eso entramos por la puerta trasera, yo no estaría aquí de no ser porque enfrente está Madara con Nube Roja, y me temo que no es la única carta que tenía bajo la manga.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, tuvo que sostenerse de Rin para no irse de espaldas.

-Madara piensa que se ha movido más rápido que yo, Jiraya está en este momento intentando terminar de desmantelar Raíz. Si lo logra Madara perderá el apoyo del ejército rebelde. No hay de qué preocuparse,- La seguridad y calma de Minato, relajó a todos al instante.- Nuestro apoyo ya viene, así que estén preparados para seguir mis órdenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi dio la vuelta a la perilla, su estómago se estrujó, como si le avisara de un peligro. Apenas abrió, se encontró con la visión de los que se suponían eran los agentes a cargo de Sasuke en el piso. Alcanzó a golpear al costado, cuando con el rabillo del ojo notó que algo se acercaba a su cabeza.

Por fortuna, había dado certeramente en la mano de Sasuke, y pudo hacer que cayera de sus manos el arma que seguramente había quitado a alguno de los agentes.

-Itachi… -Sasuke le miró entornando los ojos, destilando odio en la vista. –Hoy morirás aquí.

Itachi se irguió.

-Bonita frase para saludar a tu hermano mayor.

Sasuke no estaba seguramente en condiciones de entender razones. Se miraron unos momentos en silencio. Ambos miraron a la ventana, afuera comenzaron a escucharse gritos de civiles y una tremenda balacera. Ambos se miraron otra vez, y luego el arma del suelo. Se arrojaron hacia ella para competir por ganarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

No fue demasiado largo. Probablemente se hubiera derramado más sangre de la que se hubiera previsto, de no ser porque el legendario Minato Namikaze estaba presente. Jiraya tampoco tardó demasiado en llegar, porque después de todo tanto él como Jiraya habían previsto el movimiento de Madara. Él iría directamente a eliminar a la descendencia que le había traicionado y le había sido inútil, ahora que no tenía más que perder que su vida. Una que finalmente había decidido arriesgar al ir en persona.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que el mismísimo Minato, sin ayuda protectora del ejército –ese, que fue enviado en cantidad minúscula poco después por Tsunade,- asistiera en persona a rendirle batalla cara a cara. Sin duda, así como odiaba a los Namikaze, los respetaba. Minato no era ningún cobarde, que se escondía tras la silla del reino. Siempre, desde su adolescencia, había ido al campo de batalla para pelear por su pueblo y su gente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jadeantes, ensangrentados, cansados, se miraron unos instantes.

-Escucha Sasuke…

-No hay de qué hablar.- Se lanzó nuevamente contra Itachi.

Itachi se irguió, ambos se habían liado en una cruenta batalla a golpes. Sasuke, que ya estaba en malas condiciones, se suponía que era quien más llevaba las de perder, pero Itachi realmente era quien estaba más lastimado. Le estaba dando de cierta manera ventaja a Sasuke.

Necesitaba sentir en carne propia el dolor que Sasuke tenía en su interior. Necesitaba también que desencadenara en cada puñetazo, patada e insulto, todo el odio que había acumulado por años su pequeño hermano. Cualquier cosa para calmar su pena, aunque eso significara dejarse lastimar de esa manera. Y si respondía a los golpes, era únicamente por no insultar a Sasuke. El dejarse golpear sin demostrar que ponía empeño en evitarlo, significaba humillar al muchacho.

Tomó el puño que se acercaba a él, lo jaló, aprovechando la fuerza del golpe del propio Sasuke, lo dejó ir hasta el suelo sin soltarle la mano, logrando torcérsela tras la espalda. Un feo crujido le hizo apretar las mandíbulas a Itachi, seguramente le había zafado el brazo a Sasuke, como lo demostró su grito de dolor.

-Sasuke, la realidad no es como deseas mirarla.

El muchacho pateó su rodilla, Itachi cayó otra vez al suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día, Madara estaba dispuesto a liminar a los Uchiha. Si él no podía tener el poder, ninguno de sus descendientes lo merecía más que él, que había luchado toda su vida por ello. No le iba a permitir a Itachi tenerlo tan sencillamente, sólo porque Minato lo había elegido como consorte. Y Sasuke… ese ser diminuto no merecía portar su apellido, y menos existir para recordar tan garrafal error. Morir era lo mejor para que los Uchiha guardaran la poca dignidad que les quedaba.

Pero Minato no sería tan condescendiente. Una vez que Jiraya llegó con el apoyo, Nube Roja fue no sólo mantenida a raya, sino totalmente detenida. Minato se había enfrentado en contra de Pein en un mano a mano, una vez que Kakashi había quedado en el suelo exhausto. Minato negó rotundamente que más de una persona se enfrentara contra Pein, dado que había perdido sus armas. Eso sería un duelo de honor.

Los demás miembros de Nube Roja habían sido subidos a las patrullas, Raíz jamás llegó. Una vez que Jiraya presentó ante el consejo las pruebas suficientes, Danzo fue destituido. Pero decidió no caer solo, así que dio el resto de información que hacía falta para hundir a Madara.

Para sorpresa de Minato, Pein era el mejor contrincante que había tenido, era la primera vez que había recibido tantos golpes. Kakashi se puso en pie, apretando y relajando los puños para intentar serenarse y no lanzarse en su ayuda, sabía que Minato no perdería, pero de todas formas odiaba que se le complicaran las cosas de esa manera, cuando era la misión de la vida de Kakashi el protegerle.

Un sorpresivo proyectil en la cabeza de Pein, le dio la victoria a alguien que no era Minato, que se había esforzado tanto; Pein había perdido el conocimiento porque le dio justamente en la base de la nuca, probablemente golpeando el bulbo raqueal.

Casi todos se fueron de espaldas.

Buscando con la vista, notó a su maravilloso hijo arriba del árbol a varios metros de distancia, le saludaba levantando el pulgar, y demostrándole la honda improvisada con que había lanzado la roca que le concedió la victoria.

Minato se palmeó la cabeza, preguntándose como demonios su hijo se había escabullido de Palacio Nacional a pesar de la vigilancia, pero recordó que se trataba del sorpresivo Naruto, así que ni siquiera se enfadó, abrió los brazos y soltó una carcajada. Si eso hubiera sido una pistola y no el juego de un muchacho, Pein estuviera muerto, pero Naruto no tenía esa intención. El mejor hombre de Madara, había caído gracias al buen tino un muchacho. Su hijo.

Jiraya se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desde abajo del árbol. Minato encontró la forma de escape de Naruto, y movió negativamente la cabeza. Ese par de mutuos alcahuetes nunca cambiaría.

-Ven Naruto, vayamos por lo que nos hace falta.

Naruto engrandeció su sonrisa, asintiendo feliz, bajó de un salto corriendo hacia su padre, y pronto hacia Sasuke. Minato se había adelantado al correr hacia el interior del hospital, con su velocidad legendaria había dejado muy atrás a los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta estaba abierta. La sonrisa de Minato se fue borrando al escuchar un pequeño jadeo dolorido. Al asomar un poco más la cabeza, pudo notar a uno de los agentes a cargo de Sasuke, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, como si le fuera difícil despertar. Empujó un poco más la puerta para entrar, sus ojos se ensancharon, y sintió que la respiración le faltaba.

-Muérete Itachi.

En un extremo de la habitación, estaba Sasuke con un brazo extendido, el arma en su mano temblorosa. Precisamente frente a él, pero del otro lado de la habitación, Itachi estaba intentando recuperar aire, sentado en el suelo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, y cerró los ojos.

El disparo fue lanzado.

Itachi ni siquiera sintió dolor.

Eso fue tan extraño que abrió con lentitud los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el suelo, en donde había un diminuto charco de sangre, que se engrandecía de a poco con un lento goteo. Comenzó a temblar irremediablemente mientras subía la mirada por aquel cuerpo que se paraba frente a él, hasta que sin duda reconoció la espalda ancha, pero sobre todo la cabellera rubia.

-Ya basta Sasuke… -susurró Minato.

El muchacho no cabía en su asombro, su mano no dejaba de apuntar hacia enfrente, redoblando el temblor. Ese hombre era aquel que había ayudado en su crianza en la niñez, el que era el padre del –si, debía aceptarlo- muchacho que se había enamorado, y también era la persona que probablemente más amaba Itachi. Lo odiaba tanto como quería.

-Perfecto, los mataré a ambos. Un perfecto final feliz para dos amariconados amantes. –Sasuke escupió el suelo, sus ojos estaban desencajados de tan abiertos, y lucía una sonrisa casi maniática.

Minato se sostuvo el hombro que más le dolía, en donde estaba alojada la bala.

-Madara estaba aliado con Orochimaru, cuando tu abuelo sintió que no le eran útiles asesinó a todo tu clan. –Declaró con voz firme Minato. Su tranquilidad ponía el cabello de punta a cualquiera. Sasuke hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le hubiesen dado un duro golpe.

-¡Mientes!... –Su mano estaba indecisa entre apretar de nuevo el gatillo o no. Si alguien podía saber lo que sucedió realmente, ese era Minato gracias al poder sobre las personas que tenía. Necesitaba en su interior saber la verdad. Pero igualmente podría esperar que le mintiera para tapar a Itachi.

-Itachi te llevó lejos desde pequeño, porque tu padre cedió el derecho sobre ti, siempre y cuando Orochimaru al ser el hijo adoptivo de mi abuelo, pudiera colocarte en el trono y saltarse así a Naruto, si yo no reclamaba el trono.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero tampoco podía moverse.

-Fugaku esperaba que le obedecieras una vez que estuvieses en el trono, y entonces eliminaría a Orochimaru para quedarse con el poder a través de ti. Fue de esa manera porque Itachi se negó rotundamente a ir a favor de su plan, y Fugaku no quiso arriesgar a Itachi al obligarlo a hacer las cosas de otra manera. Por eso se rindió ante Madara.

Itachi desvió la vista, Sasuke siempre supo que era el favorito de sus padres y se esforzó en ser bueno en lo que hacía, pero nunca pudo alcanzarlo. Ahora sabía que había nacido sólo para ser una herramienta. Una lágrima amenazaba con salir por su ojo derecho. Negó otra vez con la cabeza, ese rompecabezas no estaba completo, no quería que fuera de esa manera.

-Mientes- Rugió el muchacho, alzando y bajando el arma amenazante, mientras daba dos pasos más.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. –Minato cerró con pesar los ojos.- Itachi te llevó lejos para que Orochimaru no pudiera tenerte, y echar abajo los planes de tu clan, que se había dividido por la lucha de poder. –Hizo una pausa, mirando que el muchacho se desmoronaba en cada paso.

-Basta Minato.- Pidió casi sin voz Itachi.

-Ahora mismo Jiraya tiene todas las pruebas en sus manos. Itachi sólo buscó protegerte todo este tiempo, por eso cuando decidiste venir con Orochimaru, él prácticamente vendió su alma a Madara para poder evitar que te usara. Itachi se ofreció como sacrificio a cambio de tu libertad, porque en un puesto importante podría derrocar de su poder a Orochimaru, y buscar limpiar con justicia del país y no de mano propia, el crimen de tu abuelo que se alió con Orochimaru para matar a tus padres y…

-¡Ya basta estás mintiendo!

-¡No Sasuke! –gritó desesperado Naruto, que acababa de entrar.

Se colocó frente a su padre con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke abrió la boca, Minato estiró el brazo para jalar apenas a tiempo a Naruto, tirándolo al suelo y cubriéndolo anteponiendo su espalda ante Sasuke.

El sonido de la bala rasgando el aire, retumbó en la habitación.

La mano de Sasuke soltó el arma, sus piernas dejaron de poder sostenerlo y cayó de rodillas. Minato se quedó estático por unos instantes. Naruto miró asustado hacia su padre, tocándolo desesperadamente como para buscar dónde había dado.

Minato soltó a Naruto, con manos temblorosas, recibió el cuerpo de Itachi que caía tras recibir el impacto. La sorpresiva aparición de Naruto le había dado tiempo para levantarse.

-¡Itachi!... despierta… te lo suplico… - Minato lo sostenía abrazándolo a su cuerpo con el brazo herido, el otro le movía firme pero suave el rostro. -Despierta y háblame

Justo en ese instante entró Kakashi seguido por Jiraya.

Los ojos de Itachi se movieron con lentitud hacia Sasuke, le sonrió.

-¡Traigan un doctor! –La voz de Minato, sonó más a súplica que a orden.

Jiraya volvió sobre sus pasos, Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando hacia Sasuke.

Itachi abrió los ojos, con dificultad para respirar. Miró a Minato y sonrió, llevando su mano al pecho, donde había impactado la bala. El rubio puso también su mano en ese lugar, presionando para evitar que saliera más sangre. Itachi le colocó lánguidamente la mano sobre la de Minato. Ladeó apenas la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.

-Lo siento mucho hermanito, nunca quise que sufrieras tanto.- Tragó saliva, orgulloso de sí mismo por poder hablar a pesar de que sentía que le faltaba el aire.- Nunca he dejado de quererte, Sasuke… ahora ya puedes ser feliz sin nosotros. –Apretó la mano de Minato, para resistir el dolor.- Ya no habrá una próxima vez… nadie te lastimara…

El rostro de Sasuke tenía una clara muestra de asombro. Esas palabras lo aclaraban todo. No podía estar mintiendo al borde de la muerte.

Después de todo, las palabras de Minato eran realidad. Él se había ido con Orochimaru, aquel que se había aliado con Madara para matar a sus padres… los mismos que lo habían vendido a cambio de poder. E Itachi… él siempre fue quien lo amo y protegió incluso sobre sí mismo. ¡Había renunciado primero al prestigio del que pudo haber gozado en su clan estando en la capital, sólo por llevarlo al pequeño pueblo a esconderse, y luego renunció a su felicidad en la Hoja y se dejó manipular por Madara, sólo para liberarlo!

-No te mueras Itachi.- Susurró Naruto, con voz suplicante.

-También tú Minato, perdóname por todo. –Prosiguió Itachi, cada vez con la voz más baja.

Minato no se atrevió a contradecirlo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-No hables como si estuvieras despidiéndote. –Sus hermosos ojos azules se cristalizaron.- No bromeaba cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, así que no te atrevas a abandonarme otra vez, porque pienso pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Si no te dije antes es porque pensé que era suficiente con mis acciones que…

-Me parece que ya me han explicado un poco de eso.- Le silenció Itachi, aún sonriendo. Comenzó a toser, como reflejo natural de su tracto respiratorio, al comenzar a recibir fluido. La sangre estaba comenzando a invadir sus pulmones.

Naruto se había puesto en pie ya, y apretando su propia camiseta como señal de impotencia, se había acercado a Sasuke. Colocó suavemente una mano en su hombro, pero Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar, con la mirada perdida en la sangre de Itachi.

Kakashi se asomó hacia la puerta, los minutos se les estaban haciendo eternos, y aunque los médicos seguramente venían en camino, con el material y equipo necesario para atenderle, todo estaba pareciendo que tardaba demasiado. Minato mismo, que sabía que tipo de maniobras hacer en esos casos, parecía que no podía pensar claramente para hacerlo.

-Has pasado por mucho más que esto, tienes que resistir porque… porque yo te amo mucho. –Lo apretó un poco más hacia si.

Itachi sonrió. Sentía el calor de Minato, Naruto estaba con Sasuke, y ahora él estaría a salvo bajo la guía de Kakashi y el cuidado de Minato.

Su vista se nubló y entonces…cerró los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Woaaaaaaaa X.x –Zusaku tan en shock como todos los demás lectores.-

No contesto reviews, porque este final hasta a mi me ha dejado sin palabras, mi placer malsano por dejar "estos" finales… me ha llegado; los contestare para el otro… ¿Listos para el final de todo esto?...

¿Itachi morirá como en el manga?... ¿Qué hará Minato ante esta perdida, o acaso su existencia hará la diferencia?... ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Naruto?...

¡Hasta el que sigue!


	20. Para siempre

1… y capítulo final aquí mismo en recompensa. Sip… uno doble para rematar.

¡Gracias por seguir hasta el fin de esta historia, de corazón agradezco el tiempo que tomaron al leerla, su paciencia y comentarios; espero que hayan disfrutado como yo de escribirla!

¡Saludos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**20. Para siempre**

Estaban en una de las habitaciones vacías del hospital, les habían pedido permanecer ahí mientras todo se solucionaba. Kakashi había ido a avisarles lo sucedido, y les informó que para esos momentos, Naruto se encontraba intentando consolar a Sasuke.

Sakura postergó el deseo de estar con sus amigos, decidiendo que hacerse a un lado aunque se sintiera sola o inútil, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ese par. Sólo ellos se podían entender en el fondo, tal y como eran quienes mejor podrían destruirse.

-Ahora que Naruto tomará su lugar como príncipe, me encontraré muy ocupado cumpliendo el trabajo para el que nací. Pronto ya no tendremos tiempo de reunirnos, mucho menos cuando te regresen a la Hoja. –Sai comenzó plática, como para llenar el hueco que se sentía en la habitación.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, acariciando su piel con la mano que tenía sobre uno de ellos.

-Si tienes frío ponte el suéter.

Sakura suspiró, mirando la sonrisa hueca de Sai.

-No tengo frío.

-Entonces no actúes como si lo tuvieras, eres incongruente y pareces más tonta de lo normal.

Sai no estaba provocándola a propósito, pero de alguna manera ella agradeció el hecho de que la sacara de sus casillas. El muchacho se sobó la cabeza en silencio unos minutos.

Fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de cuanto echaría de menos a Naruto junto a ellos, percatándose así de que también echaría mucho de menos a ese enojoso moreno. A pesar de que era Naruto quien animaba sus días, con Sai sentía una tranquilidad que casi ninguna persona podía infundirle.

-No se si Naruto pueda con tanta presión… está trabajando muy duro.

Sakura no lo decía por desconfianza, sino simple preocupación por un ser querido. A Sai pareció ocurrírsele una idea, como para sacarla de su tristeza.

-Tienes razón.- Capturó por un momento la atención de la muchacha. Sai estaba sentado en una de las camas del hospital, con los pies colgándole. Uno de ellos lo mecía adelante y atrás.- Naruto es un inútil, no importa cuanto se esfuerce, fracasará al final.

Sakura enrojeció de ira, se le acercó nuevamente para darle un bofetón.

-¿Qué puedes decirme tú de Naruto?... –tomó aire para no gritar.- ¿Crees que por conocerlo desde hace pocos años, puedes juzgarlo tan fácilmente? ¡Te equivocas! Él se esfuerza cada día al máximo y estoy segura de que algún día será mejor rey que su padre.

Sai sonrió con sinceridad.

-Estoy completamente seguro de eso, quien parecía tener el pensamiento contrario eras tú.

Era como irritarse al ver las realidades, o mirarlas a través de su cinismo. A veces Sai parecía contradecirla a propósito, sólo para que ella le llevara la contraria y entonces conseguía aclarar sus ideas y solucionar problemas. Se sintió un poco culpable de dejarle la mejilla tan rojiza de la bofetada. Tras un cansino suspiro, agradeció internamente el que él la comprendiera y la consecuentara de esa manera.

Ahora Sai se quedaría con Naruto, para cumplir con el deber de su dinastía, además de ser la elección en nombre de la amistad que Sai idealizaba. Por lo tanto también terminaría haciéndola a un lado.

Minato había ordenado que regresara a la Hoja, en donde sus padres la estaban esperando. Si ellos lo permitían, entonces podría estar en la capital, de lo contrario ella permanecería en el pueblo. Estaba segura que sus padres le cortarían las alas, ellos aún tenían bien fincados los antiguos ideales de la Hoja. Una mujer tenía que estar únicamente en su casa, criando a los hijos, encargándose del hogar y la cosecha.

-¿Fea?

Sakura elevó la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento Sai se paró frente a ella, que estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia fuera. Él sostenía su mano, para evitar que ella siguiera encajándose de forma inconciente las uñas. Él la miró con su rostro inexpresivo, con esos ojos de niño conociendo el mundo. Ella sonrió, alejando su mano.

-Estoy bien.

Sai la miró por largos segundos, ella intentó desviar la mirada, pero cuando esos ojos tenían el mínimo de chispa expresivo, era imposible hacerlo.

-Me enseñaste con tus acciones a que una sonrisa puede ser engañosa, pero he aprendido con el tiempo a reconocer tu sonrisa falsa. Yo sé que no soy precisamente la mejor persona para poder comprender tus sentimientos si me los explicas, pero soy bueno escuchando.

Sakura quiso romperse, pero sólo amplio su sonrisa.

-Has avanzado mucho. –Le dio un golpe amistoso y suavísimo en la mejilla. Él no sonrió.

-Yo si quisiera por contrario compartir mis pensamientos. Pienso que como dices mi forma de poder comprender emociones ha avanzado, y me parece que estoy muy seguro de algo en particular, y está lastimándome el estarlo callando.

Sakura asintió, le tomó la mano para llevarlo a la cama donde ambos se sentaron.

-Dime.

-Particularmente me incomoda el hecho de que al decirlo, será como una forma de desahogarme y con ello me sentiré mejor.

-¿Y porqué estaría mal que estés bien, tonto? –Sakura sonrió con ternura.

-Porque Naruto está mal.- Sai parecía consternado, algo que sólo enterneció más a Sakura.

-Tonto… él más que nunca te necesita bien para apoyarle. Anda, dime que te pasa.

-¿Porque para eso somos amigos?

Sakura asintió, aún con su sonrisa. Sai miró las palmas de sus manos, que recargó en sus propios muslos.

-Esto es tonto… estoy sudando. No entiendo la razón.

Sakura notó entonces que también le temblaban las manos al muchacho, tomó una entre las suyas.

-Eso es por que estás nervioso… ¿tan malo es lo que te pasa? –La muchacha comenzó a inquietarse. El imperturbable Sai, estaba comenzando cada día a reconocer más los sentimientos; lo negativo era que al desconocerlos, le era más complicado manejarlos, afectándole el doble que a las personas comunes.

-No estoy muy seguro. –Su rostro de nuevo estaba inexpresivo, le miró las manos.- Es sobre mi homosexualidad.

Sakura le soltó con suavidad la mano, poniendo rostro de situación.

-Bueno… aceptarlo es un gran paso.

-El punto es que pienso que no me corresponde, porque quiere a otro muchacho.

-Oh… -Sakura se cruzó de brazos, pensando en el grado de su mala fortuna.

Los tres muchachos que le gustaban resultaron ser homosexuales, y para colmo estar enamorados entre sí. Al menos de Naruto y Sasuke estaba segura, y sospechaba que a Sai le gustaba Naruto. Un punto al disfavor del moreno de la familia secundaria Uchiha. Naruto jamás se fijaría en otro muchacho que no fuese Sasuke.

Lo doloroso del caso es que cuando Sakura, logró olvidar a Sasuke y fijarse en Naruto, se enteró de que a él le gustaba Sasuke. Se empeñó en ayudarle a superar su dolor, e incluso unirse en la búsqueda para ir por su otro amigo para que Naruto, fuese feliz. Apareció Sai, y de pronto con su rareza le paró el mundo de cabeza y se enamoró nuevamente. Y tampoco fue correspondida. Era casi hasta traumático tener que consolar a su amigo en ese aspecto, pero si había alguien que pudiera comprender un amor no correspondido, esa era ella

-Bueno Sai, a veces sucede que el corazón de las personas no puede obligarse a amar… -suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía palabras de consuelo.- ¿Esto es por… -se mordió el labio, no queriendo decir el nombre del rubio.

-¡Es que eres tan ruda por fuera! No importa cuanto intente comprenderte. Tus puños son poderosos, tu boca parece una cañería y eres plana como una tabla, nada parecida a todas las guapas señoritas de la Hoja con quienes tuve sexo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Pero por dentro –interrumpió Sai, acariciando con el índice la piel expuesta del brazo.- Eres tan suave que parecieras un delgado saco de huesos, sangre y sentimiento. Hasta una aguja o filosas palabras, podrían rasgarte y hacerte pedazos.

Sakura se estremeció con el roce, más aún con las palabras. Ella se asustó cuando él le posó torpemente los labios sobre los suyos.

-Me gusta leer cosas complicadas, hacer ecuaciones difíciles y al final… probablemente porque eres el muchacho más extraño del mundo es que me gustas.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, intentando conectar sus neuronas cuando se levantó para alejarse de ese electrizante contacto.

-¡¿Qué?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi se asomó hacia la puerta, los minutos se les estaban haciendo eternos, y aunque los médicos seguramente venían en camino, con el material y equipo necesario para atenderle, todo estaba pareciendo que tardaba demasiado. Minato mismo, que sabía que tipo de maniobras hacer en esos casos, parecía que no podía pensar claramente para hacerlo.

-Has pasado por mucho más que esto, tienes que resistir porque… porque yo te amo mucho. –Lo apretó un poco más hacia si.

Itachi sonrió. Sentía el calor de Minato, Naruto estaba con Sasuke, y ahora él estaría a salvo bajo la guía de Kakashi y el cuidado de Minato.

Su vista se nubló y entonces…cerró los ojos.

-¡Itachi! –gritó Sasuke, Naruto alcanzó a sostenerlo de la cintura para evitar que avanzara y fuese hacia él. No era ya la intención de Sasuke lastimarle, no luego de tener tanto dolor en su interior por lo que su hermano mayor había hecho sólo por él, y que el propio Sasuke lo hubiese matado.

Kakashi abrió totalmente la puerta para que el equipo del hospital pasara con la camilla y el carro rojo a hacer su labor, para ese momento Minato estaba dando ya reanimación manual, e intentando evitar que se desangrara.

Fue elevado a la camilla, los médicos comenzaron en unos instantes. Desde la puerta los cuatro observaban. Minato se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se topó con el frente de alguien, la estatura le hacía saber de quién se trataba.

-Sácalos… -susurró Minato, con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia donde estaban atendiendo a Itachi. Kakashi supo que se refería a los adolescentes. Naruto absorbió su labio inferior a la boca, mirando a Sasuke con aflicción. Lucía confundido y muy cansado, además de por supuesto golpeado.

-Me quedo. –Afirmó Sasuke, recargándose lánguidamente en la pared.

Kakashi miró a Minato, pero parecía que el rubio no iba a responder.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –La rubia entró tempestuosa, sabiendo lo que sucedía con sólo echar un vistazo.- ¡Muévete ahora Minato, tú no eres así!

El rubio mayor dio un respingo en su lugar. Kakashi tuvo que tomar el brazo de Sasuke y Naruto para quitarlos del paso, si no quería que Tsunade los dejara en el suelo.

La angustia se borró del rostro de Minato, y su aplomo habitual regresó. A paso seguro se acercó al lado de su madre, con lo que se pusieron a trabajar con el resto del equipo médico. La voz de Tsunade daba órdenes concisas. A pesar de que fueron sólo segundos, a Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el tiempo le parecía eterno.

Se escuchó una exclamación de alivio por parte de los médicos. Una enfermera se adelantó a solicitar el quirófano, mientras comenzaban a la vez a llevar a Itachi.

-Ustedes no van. –Regañó Tsunade, haciendo que los pies de Kakashi y Naruto, se detuvieran en su lugar. –Tú tampoco.- Señaló a Sasuke. Ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca para reclamar, estaba demasiado pasmado para poder demandar algo al respecto. Un resquicio de su mente le avisó que aquella mujer junto con Minato, podrían salvar a su hermano, así que por primera vez en su vida decidió hacer lo correcto.

La mano de Naruto en su hombro, le ayudó a permanecer en su lugar y no cometer otro error estúpido, y la de Kakashi, lo llevó por el camino correcto, al sentarlo para esperar respuesta.

La vida era irónica. Aquello de lo que había repelado, era lo que precariamente le hacía percatarse de que era la base de su posible felicidad. Aquello que por su insensatez estuvo a punto de perder. La vida a veces era buena hasta con quien no lo merecía.

Kakashi los dejó a solas un momento, para buscar a Sai y Sakura. Antes de irse, sonrió hacia sus ex alumnos, prometiéndoles que jamás les abandonaría, pronto regresaría. Ambos por supuesto, creyeron en ello.

Sasuke recargó los codos en sus rodillas, y dejó la mirada en el suelo. Había demasiadas cosas que pensar, y él estaba demasiado dolido física y mentalmente para poder estar preparado para lo que había sucedido.

Él había ido con Orochimaru, ese que junto con su abuelo Madara, habían matado a sus padres. Esos padres que no lo merecían ser en realidad, porque habían presionado a Itachi durante toda su vida, jactándose de su perfección y deseando usarla para poder someter a un país entero. Peor aún, se permitieron tener un hijo más, bajo el único fin de usarlo como una herramienta para llegar al poder, prometiéndolo… vendiéndolo a cambio de promesas falsas de esa serpiente.

Naruto se puso en pie cuando notó en la puerta que Kakashi regresaba, pero con tres muchachos más. Eran los mismos de la comisaría.

-Hey… mira Sasuke… -habló con suavidad Naruto.- Es la tipa pelirroja, el grandulón y el gandul.

Los tres muchachos hicieron distintos gestos de inconformidad, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar, mucho menos cuando notaron un par de gotas cristalinas que cayeron en el suelo. Su rostro no se veía, porque estaba cubierto por su cabello oscuro, pero sus hombros estaban temblando. Kakashi hizo una seña a los tres muchachos para que lo siguieran, y aunque no lo deseaban obedecieron.

-Si está llorando en silencio, es porque no desea que le miren. Hay una sola persona que tiene permiso para hacerlo y no somos ninguno de nosotros. –Afirmó Kakashi.

Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Kakashi se detuvo en el pasillo para mirar hacia atrás.

-No intervendré ni miraré, pero tampoco me iré.

-Es raro decir esto, pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el imbécil. -Karin se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su cubre bocas.

-No cabe duda de que Sasuke es afortunado. –Se dio vuelta para cruzar la puerta frente a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minato miró sus manos con los guantes ensangrentados. Se recargó en la pared dejándose derrapar por ella, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo de ese pasillo. Se quitó de un solo tirón la capelina y el cubre bocas.

Unos momentos atrás, sus manos habían sido el apoyo de su madre durante la cirugía, se habían movido prestas y seguras, pero ahora estaba temblando de forma incontrolable.

Sus ojos azules estaban más claros al intentar evitar las lágrimas, e incluso veía todo borroso por intentar contener el llanto.

-Este no es sitio estéril, ¿verdad? –Dijo la voz, cuya cabeza de cabellos desordenados se asomó antes de que su cuerpo entrara.

Minato levantó la vista, y por el movimiento de sus ojos escapó la lágrima que surcó su mejilla.

Kakashi se quedó recargado en la puerta cerrada una vez que entró. Al final de ese pasillo se encontraba el quirófano. Tras unos minutos, se decidió a caminar algo indeciso hasta Minato. Observó los guantes ensangrentados en el suelo, era extraño que Minato no se hubiera quitado la bata y todo el demás material utilizado durante la operación en el lugar correspondiente.

Tragó saliva girando la vista al techo, a la pared, luego a Minato. Seguía con la mirada perdida hacia la pared de enfrente.

-¿Itachi está…?

Minato inhaló aire profundamente, mirando a Kakashi, con esos ojos azules y rasgados nublados por gruesos lagrimones que no se atrevían a salir.

- Sedado. –Sonrió, limpiándose con el antebrazo la mejilla.

Era la tercera vez en toda su vida que lloraba. Dos de ella por felicidad, una cuando nació su hijo, las otras dos ocasiones habían sido precisamente a causa de Itachi. Una por la desdicha de su partida, la segunda de felicidad al saber que sobreviviría.

Kakashi dejó caer la barbilla al pecho, con una grata exhalación. Sin darse cuenta había retenido el aire.

-¿Entonces? –Kakashi tocó su pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Si.

-¿Necesitó? –Señaló su boca, como haciendo un gancho hacia abajo, como señalando "intubación".

-No.

-¿Cuándo…? –Inconcientemente abrió mucho más sus ojos, como indicando "despertar".

-Hoy.

-Oh… -Y luego sus ojos se curvearon, demostrando que sonreía.

Así fue como Kakashi, se enteró de que Minato estaba así porque sentía alivio y felicidad; de que Itachi seguía con vida, que no había habido ni siquiera necesidad de intubarlo para que respirase, por lo que la operación había salido con éxito y despertaría ese mismo día.

Definitivamente eso era tener buena comunicación, para poder entenderse de esa forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba acorralada en la pared, mientras Sai metía la mano debajo de su diminuta falda. Hubiera querido alejarlo, porque la situación no ameritaba que se estuviera dando el mejor agasajo de su vida con uno de sus mejores amigos, que al parecer quería dejar de serlo para pasar a otro nivel de relación. Pero la verdad es que no quería, Sai besaba malditamente bien, y aunque estaba celosa, también agradecía el hecho de que Naruto lo haya inducido a ser un pervertido, con manos expertas que le tocaban y hacían de todo. Para esos momentos estaba tan excitada, que nada la hubiera podido parar de lo que pensaba hacer.

-¡Sakurita!

Excepto el grito del rubio en el pasillo. Sai acabó de nalgas en el suelo, cuando la muchacha le dio un durísimo empujón. Para cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, la encontró replegada a la pared, con las mejillas rojísimas y la respiración acelerada. De Sai sólo se alcanzaba a ver la cabeza, porque le cubría la cama, y su boca entreabierta recuperando aire.

Naruto quitó la sonrisa para ver feo al moreno.

-¿Qué le hiciste cabrón? –Reclamó, al pensar que la había hecho enojar.- ¡Te pasas de verás! No la puedo dejar cinco minutos a solas porque ya la hiciste enojar.

-Pues hace un momento no parecía molesta, incluso estaba exci…

Sakura se agachó para empujarle la cabeza, cuya cara quedó hundida en el colchón de la cama.

-Ya… no le hagas caso. –Agitó la mano de lado a lado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ah! Es que… no tengo palabras, ¡ni las necesito!

Sakura ahora sí estaba sorprendida.

-Sólo créelo… ¡mira esto! –Naruto ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, abriendo todo lo que podía la puerta.

Con algunos vendajes y muestras de haber recibido curaciones, Sasuke entró en la habitación. La muchacha entreabrió los labios, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Sasuke… -susurró.

Fue soltando la cabeza de Sai, de forma gradual. Él la levantó con lentitud inusitada, de forma sigilosa. Sai miró sólo unos segundos, observando a Naruto y Sakura consecutivamente, que no quitaban la vista de su obsesión. Sasuke por fin regresaría a la Hoja, seguramente, a juzgar por la tranquilidad de su presencia entre ellos. Sasuke terminó enfocando su vista en el moreno que estaba en el suelo.

-Vete.

Naruto disminuyó un poco su sonrisa, mirando nerviosamente a Sakura.

-¿A quien le dices? –preguntó ella, sintiéndose entre nerviosa e irritada, pensando que otra vez estaba apartándola cuando apenas la veía luego de tantos años. Sasuke fijó su vista en Sai.

-Ya no eres necesario aquí, he regresado y no es necesario un reemplazo.

Naruto abrió un poco la boca y los ojos, como muestra de sorpresa. Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones, hasta que su seño se frunció. Sai se limitó a ponerse en pie, y sonreír de forma vacía, ante el gesto hastiado de Sasuke.

-Probablemente tengas razón.- Quitó la sonrisa.- Pero no quiero irme hasta que ellos me echen.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, para poder salir en defensa de Sai.

-No Sasuke. –Pero fue la boca de Naruto la que se adelantó a decir esas palabras.- Tú eres una parte importante de nuestras vidas.- Ladeó la mirada.- Para algunos más que para otros…como por ejemplo… -carraspeo,- para mi. Pero Sai es mi amigo.

-¿Amigo? –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mirando con firmeza a Naruto. El rubio frunció las cejas, asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué más podría ser? –Y de pronto se acordó de ciertas cosas que habían pasado.- ¡Ah, eso! –alargó mucho la última vocal, poniéndose más rojo que un jitomate, mientras reía escandalosamente nervioso.- No pues… no pasó nada en realidad… es… -carcajada.- Larga historia que te contaré con detalles luego.- Se puso graciosamente serio de golpe. Sasuke apretó el puño para soportar las ganas de no estampárselo en el rostro.

- Luces muy contento a pesar de que acabas de matar a tu hermano mayor, aunque probablemente por eso pareces tan satisfecho- le dijo Sai a Sasuke. Sonrió, incluso su voz sonaba jocosa. Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas, mirándolo con odio sincero.

-Esa es la segunda buena noticia del día.- La voz de Naruto estaba hinchada de puro gusto.- ¡Itachi está con vida! Mi papá y la abuela Tsunade le han salvado.

-Voy a matarte.- Interrumpió Sasuke, mirando fijamente a Sai. El muchacho parpadeó, sin quitar su sonrisa falsa.

-No voy a quitarte al novio, si es lo que te preocupa. No me gustan las chicas, soy homosexual.

Sasuke se sentía confundido.

Sakura dejó caer los brazos a los lados, seguía sin entender, y Sai lo intuyó por el gesto de la muchacha.

-Es que está molesto porque besé a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué besaste a Naruto?! –a Sakura comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo.

Sai levantó los dedos para enumerar.

-Si, cuando nos arrestaron. Dos veces.- Y seguía con su sonrisa falsa.

-¡Un doctor! –gritó Naruto, cuando vio que Sakura se arrojó hacia Sai. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, entre a gusto porque no se tendría que manchar las manos, y molesto porque le quitaron la oportunidad de vengarse. ¡La venganza era su vida!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Minato, realmente no estoy de acuerdo con esto. ¡Es la segunda vez que te casas sin siquiera avisarme o esperar mi opinión! –La voz de Tsunade, parecía más un molesto rugido.

Minato suspiró, con la calma que sólo él podía tener ante ese carácter.

-Mamá, de todas formas si te pedía permiso, no me ibas a dejar.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Al menos esta vez si soy mayor de edad, ¿no crees que estuvo bien que decidiera por mí mismo? –Elevó un poco la barbilla para hacer hincapié en que aún no terminaba.- Además de mi primer matrimonio salió algo tan bueno como Naruto, estoy seguro que me irá bien ahora.

Tsunade rechinó los dientes, antes de poder abrir la boca.

-Es un hombre.

Minato asintió con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo con su calma, mientras que ella parecía más irritada.

-Uno al que amo.

Tsunade sintió que su tensión arterial iba en aumento, terminó por sentarse mientras se masajeaba las sienes, mirando a Itachi que había abierto momentos antes los ojos.

-Y todos los sabíamos, excepto él.- Añadió Kakashi, que había guardado prudente silencio durante horas, mientras Tsunade y Minato habían hablado.

De Minato se escuchó una risita, de Tsunade un gruñido aterrador, de Itachi un bajito bufido.

-Espera a que me levante y me las pagarás todas juntas.

Kakashi estiró un poco el cuello, haciendo hacia enfrente el rostro.

-¿Es normal que alguien pueda hablar tanto cuando acaba de despertar? –preguntó a los rubios, sabiendo de su superior conocimiento médico. Minato no dejó su sonrisa, asintiendo.- Oh bueno… cambiando a temas más importantes… -Itachi soltó otro bufido, percatándose de que Kakashi parecía querer irritarlo como de costumbre.- Maestro, me doy cuenta que ahora sueltas a diestra y siniestra algo que te costaba mucho trabajo decir, me siento orgulloso de ti.

El rubio mostró su perfecta línea de dientes, acercándose por fin a la cama de Itachi. Se sentó a su lado en la silla, poniendo su mano sobre la de Itachi. Acarició suavemente el lugar en donde tenía insertado el punzo del suero.

-Mamá…

Tsunade tardó en girar la vista hacia ellos, cruzándose de brazos. Su bonita boca estaba formando una línea al estar tan apretada. Tras Tsunade se notaba la ventana, en donde se estampaba de fondo el suelo nocturno sin estrellas, pero con una media luna que ofrecía la luz suficiente, para acentuar la belleza de esa mujer, que a pesar de la edad seguía siendo hermosa.

Minato sonrió al notar el conjunto de ello, y Tsunade no pudo resistir la mirada de amor ofrecida por su hijo. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, y por fortuna se encontró con Kakashi.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, pedazo de haragán? Ve y cuida de mi nieto, se supone que eres un genio, ¡piensa como tal!

-Maa… es que ellos están mejor a solas, y yo extravié mi libro hace un rato.

-Yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo.- Habló Minato, para evitar que Kakashi siguiera diciendo mentiras absurdas.- Tú estabas trabajando en los análisis hechos a Itachi con los demás médicos, y yo no quería estar solo mientras no abriera los ojos. Ha sido siempre mi más grande apoyo, junto a Jiraya.

Itachi giró la mano, para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Minato. Tsunade dirigió la mirada hacia esas manos unidas, para después desviarlas hacia el rostro de su hijo. Pudo ver como la manzana de adán de Minato, se movía con dificultad cuando él tragó saliva. Pudo adivinar que a pesar de su semblante tranquilo, Minato estaba nervioso.

Despertar era muy duro. Tsunade había presionado en la infancia a Minato, al percatarse de que era demasiado inteligente. Explotó cuanto pudo esa inteligencia, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el muchacho avanzaba a pasos agigantados, hasta que hubo un momento en que la dejo atrás, y avanzó totalmente solo. Era un niño pequeño cuando Dan murió, y entonces ella, dolida, lo alejó de su lado para que no le recordara al padre. Jiraya llenó el lugar que le correspondía a ella, y entonces para cuando se dio cuenta, Minato era ya un adolescente casi hombre, que había participado en una guerra en nombre de su pueblo, era profesor a nivel de los más viejos y reconocidos, y además se había enamorado de una mujer que no sólo estaba a su nivel en ningún aspecto, sino que quería llevárselo a un pueblo en donde se perdería lo extraordinario que se había forjado ese hombre.

Ella había perdido tantos años de Minato, que cuando se percató de que lo perdería por la que pensó una mujer que no valía la pena, se enfadó con él. Ella ni siquiera asistió a apoyar a su hijo cuando Kushina murió. En realidad estaba molesta consigo misma, porque no quería aceptar que Kushina, era una mujer excepcional. Incluso perdió los primeros años de la vida de su nieto por ser tan orgullosa. Minato le perdonó aún con eso. Había mandado decir que si no quería verle a él estaba bien, pero que su nieto merecía al menos una mirada, y le envió con Jiraya a conocerle. Ella quedó prendada desde el primer instante de la hermosa criatura.

-Bien.

Itachi parpadeó, no comprendiendo a qué se refería y menos en un tono tan molesto.

-¿Bien? –preguntó Minato.

Tsunade arrugó la nariz, frunciendo más de ser posible sus finas cejas. Kakashi tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacerse ni un paso más hacia atrás porque estaba recargado en la pared.

-He dicho bien, y punto final.

Minato alzó las cejas.

-¿Estás aprobándolo?

Su madre acababa de aprobar por primera vez en su vida algo que él decidía. Para Minato era como viajar a otra dimensión: no aceptó el hecho de que se encariñara con Jiraya y aprendiera de él, no aceptó tampoco todas las carreras y especialidades en las que se graduó, que a veces iban en contra de los deseos de ella. Tampoco aceptó que fuera a la guerra, que fuese profesor, que no aceptara el trono y por contrario se fuera a atender a un pequeño pueblito. No aceptó a su fenecida mujer.

-Estuve equivocada muchas veces.- Aceptó Tsunade, desviando la mirada a la ventana. Suavizó su gesto.- No es porque él esté enfrente, no me interesa su existencia. Se llamara Itachi, o se llamara Kakashi, por ejemplo, el tipo con el que decidieras pasar el resto de tu vida me daría igual, porque es un ser cualquiera ante ti… -Tsunade tragó saliva.- Todas tus malditas decisiones, aunque vayan en contra de mi voluntad, resultan ser las correctas aunque todo pronostique lo contrario.- Carraspeó, haciendo una pausa algo larga.- Si tú y Naruto estarán bien, no me interesa que sea un hombre, así que le daré el beneficio de la duda.- Masculló con los dientes apretados.

Kakashi salió en prudente silencio.

Tras unos minutos de no poder soportar tanto amor y agradecimiento en una sola mirada, Tsunade sonrió a su hijo y al hombre que él amaba recostado en la cama, y partió prometiendo que se verían más al rato por la noche en Palacio Nacional. Ordenaría que la habitación donde se quedaría Itachi hasta reestablecerse, fuese acondicionada con todo lo necesario de un hospital.

Minato se giró hacia Itachi, recostando la cabeza cerca de su rostro. Itachi parpadeaba lentamente, aún sintiendo como si estuviese dormido. Su devoción estaba frente a él, y no sólo le decía que le amaba, sino que prácticamente a cualquiera que pasara enfrente. Define ironía, pensó sonriéndole un poco, finalmente ese estúpido imbécil –mote favorito de Itachi, para Kakashi,- tenía razón. Minato no dejaba de aprender, y ahora sabía que había personas que podrían entenderlo sin palabras, y otras simplemente necesitaban escucharlo para poder afirmar lo que sentían. Y por esa capacidad para aprender incluso algo tan complicado y duro como aquello, lo amaba más si se podía.

-Tuve un sueño extraño.

Minato asintió como petición de que continuara, deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos, para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Éramos ninjas.

Minato sonrió un poco por lo extraño que eso sonaba. En breves palabras, Itachi narró toda la historia, desde el hecho de que Minato le llevaba muchísima más edad en aquel sueño, el que murió intentando salvar a su pueblo, dotando a su hijo de un poder endemoniado para que ese pequeño fuese la esperanza del futuro. La renuncia de Itachi a su propio bienestar, en nombre del futuro del mundo ninja y sobre todo de su hermano, su asesinato a manos de Sasuke, e incluso la búsqueda desesperada de Naruto.

Itachi rió cuando culminó la historia, pero Minato parecía sumamente serio. El moreno borró la sonrisa.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Es que esa historia es terriblemente dolorosa… Tan sólo el pensar dejar a ese demonio en mi hijo es terrible, incluso si es para que se convierta en el héroe que salve a todos. Se que podría con una carga tan pesada pero… -negó con la cabeza,- tampoco me agrada el hecho de que las personas importantes como Jiraya, Kakashi y tú mueran así. –Frunció el seño.- Ni qué decir de lo que les pasó a Sasuke y Naruto. Por fortuna vivimos en otras circunstancias.

-Fue al fin y al cabo un simple sueño.- Itachi intentó restar importancia, mirando hacia el techo.- Pero tengo la sensación de que de alguna forma, si viviésemos de aquella manera hubiera sido así.- Arrugó el entrecejo.- Creo que la gran diferencia aquí, es que tú existes y de alguna manera cambiaste esa historia con pequeños detalles, que repercutieron enormemente.

Minato le giró suavemente el rostro, posando sus labios sobre los de él. Le succionó un poco el inferior, lamiéndolo con lentitud. Lo mordisqueó para soltarlo con suavidad.

-Fue una simple pesadilla. Itachi… - le dejó un beso suave, deslizando sus labios húmedos con suma delicadeza sobre los otros.- Deja de lado esos temores erráticos y vivamos. Yo protegeré nuestros sueños y tú… -se acarició la punta de la nariz con la mejilla de Itachi.- Tú simplemente has realidad el mío. Vive conmigo y cuando morimos lo hacemos juntos, porque no voy a permitir que la muerte me separe de ti, ¿entiendes?

Itachi asintió, demasiado inmerso en la promesa de esos ojos azules, como para poder replicar si estaba en desacuerdo. Ese día, también había aprendido a leer aquello que no se podía decir con palabras, y comprendió porque Minato, nunca se lo mostraba de esa manera.

Esos ojos y caricias lo decían todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me gustaría entonces dejarte a Sakura, como alumna.

Tsunade asintió.

-Dadas las buenas referencias que ofreces, y si dices que ya ha estudiado con el médico y contigo en tu pueblo, entonces la acepto.

-Sé que si se los pido, sus padres no se negarán, más aún si saben que estará directamente bajo tu cuidado. Tienen arraigadas sus costumbres, pero no creo que sean tan torpes como para desaprovechar los beneficios que les traería que su hija fuese educada por la princesa de su país.

Tsunade sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Se te olvida decir que también soy el mejor médico del país.

Minato sonrió hermosamente, asintiendo. Ambos borraron gradualmente la sonrisa, inclinándose ante los papeles sobre el escritorio, para continuar en lo que se habían quedado, antes de que Minato recordara la cara triste de Sakura, al notificarle que regresaría a la Hoja.

-El sitio de inserción de la bala no fue el problema.- Comentó Tsunade, con la voz seria. Minato estaba sentado frente a ella, con el rostro tan serio como el de su madre.- La complicación como tú mismo viste en el quirófano, fue lo que provocó dentro. Sólo complicó algo que al parecer Itachi, ya tenía.

Se sentía extraña no utilizando términos médicos ante alguien que sabía le entendería a la perfección, pero esta vez estaba tratando con el esposo de Itachi y su hijo, no con el médico o erúdito.

Minato frunció el entrecejo, mirando uno a uno los estudios que durante todo ese día, se le habían hecho a Itachi. Había dejado todo en manos de Tsunade y su equipo, mientras él se dedicaba a esperar a que Itachi despertara, mientras platicaba en voz baja con Kakashi. Los diagnósticos le hicieron mantener apretadas las mandíbulas.

-Hijo, él realmente no vivirá muchos años.

Minato levantó la vista, sus ojos fueron pareciendo menos serios cada instante, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Pienso que serán suficientes.

A Tsunade se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Medítalo por un momento, Minato. Si ese muchacho se queda en la ciudad, trabajando en el consejo, su corazón que se vio más afectado por este trauma, no resistirá tanto estrés.

Minato asintió, sin eliminar su sonrisa.

-Precisamente por eso lo llevaré de regreso a la Hoja. Según puedo notar, el medicamento lo mantendrá en buenas condiciones más tiempo del que se espera, si vive tranquilo lejos de la ciudad, incluso tendría una vida perfectamente normal gracias a la altitud y aire del campo.

Tsunade comenzó a ponerse pálida.

-¿Renunciarás a tu posición como rey?

Minato asintió sin dudar.

-Madara ya no puede tomar el trono, mamá. Antes de presentar mi renuncia, revisaré las leyes que están en vigor, hay algunas en las que no estoy de acuerdo, como el hecho de que un gobernante por más sangre real que tenga, no puede ser mujer.

Tsunade ladeó la cabeza, incrédula ante la posibilidad que ofrecía Minato.

-¿Qué tal si la siguiente generación para tomar este lugar, pertenece sólo a niñas? No estamos desprovistos de que entre el consejo alguien sediento de poder desee por su propio bien, aplastar el de los demás.

-Tu decisión es inalterable, ¿cierto?

-Si, mamá. Si un compromiso de palabra es importante, el de corazón es para siempre, o al menos hasta que la vida alcance para cumplirlo. Seguiré ayudándoles en la medida en que me sea posible, pero realmente prefiero dedicarme ahora a Itachi. Si yo supiera que tú y Naruto no fuesen capaces de manejar esto, simplemente no lo dejaría, pero confío totalmente en ustedes, así que no renunciaré a mi felicidad si pueden hacerse cargo de la suya y del bienestar de las personas en este país. –Se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

La rubia miró a Minato, como si perteneciera a otra galaxia.

-¿Qué tipo de hombre eres tú?

-No sé, me hubiera gustado ver el molde, pero me parece que lo has de haber roto en tu primer cabreo cuando nací.

Tsunade se carcajeó, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Más te vale que leas bien incluso cada punto y coma de nuestra legislatura, sé que la cambiaras para el bien de todos.- Suspiró profundo. Incluso en esos instantes, Minato estaba pensando en ello. Le daría el trono legalmente a Tsunade, con la posibilidad de que las mujeres en su familia pudiesen tomar el trono, quitando el régimen machista de antaño. Favorecía también así a Naruto, haciendo que fuese el sucesor de Tsunade, mientras ella prácticamente cuidaba del reino para cuando él lo tomara, porque sabía en el fondo que así sería. Tsunade adoraba a Naruto, y estaba segura de que sería un gran gobernante.

Frunció el entrecejo, si con Minato le había dado casi un paro cardiaco, tuvieron que agarrarla todos los varones en buena condición para que no despedazara a Sasuke, cuando se enteró de lo suyo con Naruto.

No le preocupaba al menos la siguiente generación para gobernar, porque luego de ella, Naruto tomaría el poder. Pero… ¿Y luego qué sucedería?

Tras un suspiro, negó con la cabeza, comenzando a escribir junto a Minato, las indicaciones necesarias y a hacer un plan de cuidado integral para Itachi, pensando en una mejor calidad de vida en la Hoja. Medicamentos, técnicas médicas y de enfermería e incluso homeopáticas para su mejoría y estabilidad. Sin duda, con los cuidados suficientes, Itachi viviría todavía. De eso se encargaría Minato, aumentando los adjetivos de feliz y tranquilo a la lista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es increíble que todo haya salido de esta manera.

Kakashi metió la mano en el bolsillo, muy tentado a leer el nuevo ejemplar de la colección del paraíso erótico, que le había dado Naruto, Jiraya se la había regalado y el pequeño rubio a su vez, quiso obsequiársela a Kakashi.

-Si, pero yo en realidad esperaba que Itachi muriera. La bala había entrado en su pecho, fue un verdadero milagro. Al menos Sasuke no será una pequeña y vengativa alma en pena.

Jiraya miró con gracia el sincero desparpajo, con que decía sus ideas Kakashi.

-Minato intervino en el primer tiro. El muy tonto se olvidó de que tenía la bala alojada en el brazo, incluso intervino a Itachi con ella.

-Bueno, durante la guerra vi a mi maestro hacer cosas más alocadas que aquellas. Salvó básicamente a todo el equipo con una bala dentro del muslo, y se acordó de ella hasta que estábamos en el helicóptero que nos trajo de regreso al país. –Soltó un suspiro, acariciando dentro de su bolsillo la pasta del libro.- "Oh, que descuidado me he vuelto", fue lo único que dijo mi maestro, mientras ponía esa sonrisa tan suya y se rascaba la cabeza, mientras rebuscaba en su pierna con unas pincitas.

El tono de aburrimiento de Kakashi, fue lo que hizo reír a Jiraya.

-Supongo que tienes razón, la existencia de Minato, hizo posible que la vida de Itachi continuara.

-Si, toda una bendición para el Uchiha.

-Vaya Kakashi, pareciera que no te agrada la idea de que terminen juntos, cuando tú estuviste todo el tiempo siendo lo que llamabas "instrumento del destino"

-Maaa pero es que todo salió mejor de lo que pensábamos. Mi final en donde el amado moría y entonces mi maestro se reponía en su nombre, y se volvía más serio pero poderoso y feroz para vivir, se ha ido a la basura. Ya se acabó toda la intriga, tragedia, romance y… bueno, la vida novelesca. Ahora regresaremos a nuestra habitual tranquilidad.- Sonrió curveando sus ojitos felices. – En realidad sólo finjo hastío para seguir siendo "cool", pero me alegro por ellos. Regresar al Paraíso Erótico me hará bien, dejaré por fin esta historia sin título en la que he estado sumergido.

Jiraya sonrió otra vez con sinceridad. Kakashi era en realidad un hombre verdaderamente interesante. Un grito de Sakura les hizo terminar por subir las escaleras, corriendo hacia el lugar en donde lo escucharon.

Kakashi entró primero, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos, después los cerró casi hasta formar una pequeña línea. Inconcientemente ladeó la cabeza como para intentar comprender lo que veía, y posteriormente una gruesa gota de sudor le recorrió la frente. Tras de él, a Jiraya le corría un grueso hilo de sangre por la nariz.

-¿Que hacen par de estúpidos? ¡Fuera de aquí! –Cuando Sakura se pudo deshacer de Sai, que estaba encima de ella, les arrojó un zapatazo. Kakashi pudo proteger a ambos, cuando con su cuerpo empujó a Jiraya al hacerse hacia atrás, y cerró la puerta.

Poc, sonó otra vez un segundo zapatazo, y muchas palabrotas que una "dama" no debería decir en voz alta.

Se quedaron unos segundos viendo la puerta en silencio, y más gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Kakashi, cuando el sonido de los goznes de la cama se escuchó de nuevo.

-¿No le dirás nada a ese muchacho por estar con tu alumna favorita?

Kakashi aún parecía en choque, con la mirada perdida en esa puerta, pero movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Para tener esa cara inexpresiva, ese muchacho sabe hacer una pose de los grados más altos de complicación.

Kakashi asintió, sacando un suspiro. No dejaba de ver esa puerta.

-Vamos, vamos… ella tenía que dejar de ser una niña en algún momento. –Le palmeó la espalda.-Míralo por el lado amable, corrimos por creer que estaba en peligro, pero parece que está bastante bien.

Los gritos placenteros de ella comenzaron de nuevo.

-Que escandalosa.- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, recuperándose de nuevo.

-Bueno, quizá si vemos la razón… -Jiraya puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero Kakashi evitó que abriera al sostenerle la mano.

-Será mejor que dejemos que Sai haga un heredero.

Jiraya ladeó el rostro con una cara graciosamente sorprendida, comprendiendo al instante; asintió soltando la puerta, ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo para ir hacia los cuartos que les asignaron.

-Como Minato no tendrá más hijos, Naruto tomará el trono luego de Tsunade.- Afirmó Jiraya, sonriendo al imaginar a Naruto ya cumpliendo su gran sueño. Kakashi asintió.- Y luego… como Naruto se quedará con Sasuke.- Hizo un rostro adolorido,- la dinastía Namikaze acaba con él.- Miró al techo, como buscando algo.- Así que los Uchiha seguirían en sucesión.

-Pero los de familia principal se emparejaron con los Namikaze. –Prosiguió en tono neutral Kakashi. Eso era lo que terminaba por sostener la suposición que había hecho momentos atrás. Probablemente Naruto no tendría hijos, porque con lo envidioso que era Sasuke, prohibiría que su pareja pusiera al menos un fluido, aunque fuese un simple esperma, en el cuerpo de otra persona. Naruto seguramente con tal de que Sasuke fuese feliz, le permitiría tener un hijo, pero al parecer el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto.

E Itachi estaba lo suficiente harto de cuidar niños, y lo suficiente feliz de tener exclusivamente para si a Minato, como para desear no criar otro niño además de Sasuke.

-El clan Uchiha antes de ser exterminado, Madara, Orochimaru, e incluso el consejo, que había peleado tanto por poner a un Uchiha distinto cada quien en el trono, no pudieron hacerlo. –Kakashi por fin abrió su libro en la primera página.-Y ahora Sai, ese Uchiha de familia secundaria a quienes no les interesaba más que servir a los Namikaze y su nación, el mismo niño que traumó el consejo para convertirlo en su marioneta y subirlo al trono, es el encargado de "hacer" al sucesor de Naruto, con la que será la futura alumna de Tsunade para ser médico.-Kakashi puso sus ojos felices -Define ironía.-. Jiraya se carcajeó.

-Vayamos a darle la buena nueva a Naruto.

-Con lo celoso que es, no creo que quiera saber que Sakura está gozándolo de lo lindo con Sai.

-Precisamente por eso quiero ver la cara de mi querido nieto, más si está con el Sasuke este, a ver si cambia un poco su cara de estreñimiento cuando le dé diarrea. Mira que su primo al que detesta, se llevará el premio gordo cuando nazca el niño varón de familia secundaria antes que el suyo…si es que tiene. –Jiraya se carcajeó casi histéricamente, a Kakashi le salió otro grueso gotón de sudor.

Jiraya abrió de improviso la habitación de Naruto, sin tocar, como había hecho toda la vida.

-¡Ah rayos mejor no lo hubiera hecho!.- Gritó Jiraya.- Me sangraran los ojos.

Kakashi se asomó sobre su hombro, dibujando sus ojitos felices.

-Ah mira, que monos se ven.

-¡Cierren la puerta, par de cabrones! –Naruto les arrojó una almohada, pero no funcionó. Jiraya y Kakashi siguieron observando a Naruto, entre las piernas de un muy, muy avergonzado Sasuke, que escondía el rostro en el hombro de Naruto.

-Los mataré… me vengaré lenta y dolorosamente.- Decía en voz baja el Uchiha, empujando sin éxito a Naruto, que a pesar del rostro enrojecido de ira y vergüenza, se negaba a abandonar su posición.

-Oh… yo realmente pensé que con todos mis esfuerzos puestos en Naruto, él realmente iba a absorber todos esos conocimientos para hacerlo con chicas.

-¡Viejo pervertido! –Rugió Naruto, aún sin moverse, pero comenzando a impacientarse.- ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Los mataré…-murmuró el Uchiha.

-Soy testigo de que en la Hoja, lo hacía a menudo. –Confeso Kakashi, Naruto sintió como le estrujaban los brazos y las piernas de Sasuke, dejándolo de a poco sin aliento.

-Sa…su…keee -ahora era él quien deseaba alejarse, y el Uchiha lo aferraba, pero para apretarle en castigo.

-Bueno pero al menos, lo entrené lo suficiente para que tomara el lugar que le correspondía como varón.- Jiraya siguió platicando como fresca margarita, y tras lo que dijo se carcajeó sonoramente, colocando su rostro más pervertido y poniendo las manos en la cadera.

Kakashi de dedicó a suspirar, desviando la vista para no decir en voz alta, que le decepcionaba que Sasuke, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por enseñarle, terminara siendo el dominado.

-En realidad nos turnamos.- Dijo como pudo Naruto.

Esa frase le salvó la vida, porque bajó la ira de Sasuke, que dejó de apretarle.

Kakashi se puso azul de imaginar, y Jiraya se quedó sin algunos cabellos tras arrancárselos desolado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jamás se esforzaba de más, porque sabía que el extralimitarse le podría hacer mal. Se sabía importante para otras personas, sobre todo para Minato que se afanaba todos los días en cuidarle, por ello en agradecimiento, cuidaba muy bien de sí mismo. Si la felicidad de Minato, consistía en estar a su lado y satisfacer pequeños caprichos, como que Itachi sólo trabajara cuatro horas diarias, entonces eso haría.

El resto del día se dedicaba a hacer las cosas que le gustaban, entre ellas trabajar un rato con Minato en asuntos administrativos y luego se dedicaba a aprender las labores del hogar, pero Minato terminaba por reparar todos sus desastres. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Minato seguía encargándose principalmente de las labores del hogar e Itachi se limitaba a ayudar. No había duda que Itachi, era sumamente inteligente cuando se trataba de dar alguna cátedra, hacer una investigación o en asuntos de inteligencia gubernamental, pero era un caos cuando intentaba ser un buen amo de casa.

El arroz aún se le quemaba o salía pastoso, se pegaba en el paladar y Minato, afirmaba que los intestinos seguramente terminaban como la olla. Ni qué decir de cuando se dedicaba a planchar, el rubio terminó parchando su camisa favorita, que le había regalado Naruto en su cumpleaños. Minato prefería no contar la ocasión en que intentó hacer un platillo nuevo, y mucho menos cuando intentó destapar la coladera.

A veces Kakashi, en visitas circunstanciales y burlas sin piedad, le indicaba a Itachi cómo hacer las cosas, o terminaba haciéndolas y entonces el buen Minato, podía descansar de alguna labor. Aunque Kakashi era lo suficiente listo como para inducir a Iruka esas labores, mientras él leía sus libros y criticaba a lo lejos. Iruka era altamente influenciable cuando se trataba de Kakashi, a pesar del aparente desinterés de Hatake por todo, incluyendo el otro joven maestro.

Kakashi trabajaba para Minato aún, aunque sólo se dedicaba a apoyarlo sin un horario fijo. A Itachi no le molestaba la presencia del profesor de escuela, así que ni siquiera reclamaba a Kakashi el que le llevara a Iruka, sin aviso previó aún y cuando Minato no estuviera presente; después de todo ni siquiera hablaban y la casa terminaba muy limpia, había que aceptar. Y particularmente por increíble que pareciera, al final Itachi y Kakashi terminaron llevándose bastante bien, aunque fingieran lo contrario.

Con Minato realmente no le faltaba nada en ningún aspecto. Casi parecía que jamás se había ido de la Hoja. A pesar de los años que pasaron, y de los cambios evidentes en el pueblo que se estaba convirtiendo en una micro ciudad, muy importante pero aún pacífica, la Hoja no perdía el encanto.

-¿Cómo estás, aparte de empapado como comadreja en verano? Oh… se me olvidaba que eso eres. –Fingió vergüenza el rubio.

Itachi sonrió un poco, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Apoyó la canasta en su cadera, girando la vista hacia Minato.

El rubio puso las manos en las rodillas, para poder inclinarse. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el reflejo del agua, que serpenteaba en curvas luminosas en el agua clara del arrozal, lo deslumbró. Aunque bien podría decir que le pasaba lo mismo cada que lo veía.

El rostro de Itachi, se cubría con el sombrero cónico que portaba en la cabeza para protegerse del sol. Caminó con tranquilidad, haciendo que ondeara el agua bajo sus pies, mientras caminaba hacia la orilla en donde Minato le esperaba. Con dos dedos levantó el sombrero de paja, descubriendo su pálido rostro que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a casa.

Minato se inclinó un poco más, mientras que Itachi estiró el cuello para poder unir sus labios. Fue un beso tranquilo, comenzando por acariciarse los labios, para poder proseguir en unir sus lenguas. Minato paladeó incluso cuando se separaron, el sabor del arroz de la saliva de Itachi. Le había dado por masticar algunos granos crudos, mientras estaba levantando la cosecha.

Itachi cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las gotitas del agua se mezclaban con las de su sudor, cuando Minato, saltó hacia él para abrazarle. Le atrapó los labios, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Había cuidado de no tirarlo ni a él, ni a la canasta que aún tenía recargada en la cadera, pero que ahora sostenían los dos.

Era un trabajo duro en verdad, pero Itachi podía descansar y retomar en cuanto quería, siendo el beneficio de ser su propio jefe, ahora que también había jornaleros que trabajaban para sus arrozales.

Los campos de arroz se extendían ante ellos, Minato los había conservado durante todos esos años en buenas condiciones, para gozo del Uchiha. Además poseían los huertos y campos de trigo de Minato. Minato había decidido que se hicieran elecciones, en vez de que el anciano decidiera quien fuese su sucesor. La idea de un gobierno democrático, era realmente novedosa. Muchos lamentaron el hecho de que Minato, no se hubiera propuesto como candidato y se negara a que alguien más lo propusiera. Y aunque el rubio dejó su puesto como gobernante de la ciudad, el nuevo líder del pueblo le había solicitado que les honrara, fungiendo aún en la administración del gobierno del pueblo.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya dos años desde que regresaron, Minato parecía ser el mismo y a la vez sorprenderlo con algo nuevo cada día. Era simplemente el tipo más perfecto que conocía y no se cansaba de serlo, sobre todo del que Itachi parecía jamás cansarse.

De vez en cuando, Naruto y Sasuke los visitaban. Las visitas de a poco iban disminuyendo, después de todo, Naruto había cumplido la edad suficiente para tomar el reino de la mano de Tsunade. Sasuke le apoyaba, y era un secreto a voces que muchas de sus grandes ideas, respaldaron a Naruto para consolidar rápidamente su reinado.

Naruto, para sorpresa esperada de todos, estaba convirtiéndose en un gran gobernante. Si se esperaba algo bueno de él, había superado bastantes expectativas. Había logrado hacer buenas relaciones con el país vecino, y pronto se encontró con que Gaara del país de la Roca, con el padre fenecido, había tomado el trono y estaba firmando un tratado de paz con Fuego. Ante el azoramiento que trajo que las dos naciones más poderosas se unieran, las demás naciones no dudaron cuando Naruto, por consejo de Minato, propuso crear una organización para intervenir a través de ella, de forma pacífica en los conflictos de las otras naciones.

-¿Estás pensando en los muchachos mientras intento hacerte el amor?

La sonrisa de Itachi le delató. Minato se carcajeó, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Itachi. Habían ido entre besos y caricias bajo el cobijo del árbol más cercano. Ese mismo que había sido el testigo de su segundo beso, y del sufrimiento de Minato, en la noche en que Itachi partió.

-Siempre me sorprende que sepas en qué pienso.

-No es difícil saber en qué está tu mente ocupada cuando yo estoy contigo.

Itachi le golpeó levemente el brazo.

-Engreído.

Minato cerró los ojos, para escuchar el latido del corazón de Itachi. Aferró el abrazo que tenía en la cintura, como si de no hacerlo, el moreno desapareciera en cualquier instante. Itachi miró hacia abajo, así tenía la perspectiva de la curvatura de la nariz del rubio, con una mano comenzó a masajear las suaves hebras rubias, que el dueño había dejado crecer apenas un poco más. Con la otra mano le delineó delicadamente la nariz y las cejas. Las manos de Itachi, con el tiempo habían ido perdiendo la suavidad de antaño, tornándose un poco más ásperas por el trabajo en el campo. Le agradaba sentirlas de esa manera, y que fuesen parecidas a las de Minato, que tras sus labores de oficina, se lanzaba a ayudar a otros campos y dedicarse a sus cosechas, junto a la persona que amaba.

Itachi bajó un poco más la mano, hasta poder tomarle la barbilla para elevarle el rostro. Minato tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, e Itachi pudo jurar que antes de que lo cambiara, pudo notar algo de aflicción. Había escuchado hablar al rubio con Kakashi, sobre el temor de perder nuevamente a otra persona amada, y cuando Itachi le encaró para hablar, se sorprendió al saber que a pesar del temor, ahora estaba preparado. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir con amor, de ser necesario, porque no le obligaría a vivir sólo para él. Itachi se había convertido en la promesa de vida de Minato.

Minato se puso a gatas sobre él, pasando sus rodillas y manos a cada lado del moreno. Él se dedicó a mirar su rostro aperlado de sudor, la ropa pegada debido a la humedad al fornido cuerpo tostado por el sol. Minato seguía pareciendo un dios que había bajado a la tierra, para otorgarle todo tipo de felicidad con su poder divino.

Le acarició con la yema de los dedos las mejillas, deslizándolas tan suavemente, que a Minato se le erizó la piel. Itachi sonrió al sentir su piel de gallina en los brazos, por eso sonrió al pasarle las manos por debajo de las axilas para abrazarle por la espalda, y jalarlo a él para probar los ansiados labios.

Un beso que inició tranquilo, se había convertido en una casi obscena pelea de lenguas y saliva. Minato había dejado caer su cadera para quedar totalmente sentado en Itachi, moviéndose sobre él para friccionarse. Itachi se dedicó a acariciar inicialmente su espalda, para terminar básicamente rasgándole la ropa, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

-Vamos dentro.- Pidió Itachi.

Minato bajó en una sola caricia por todo el costado, metiendo su mano entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Itachi, para poderle agarrar duramente la nalga y apretársela. Algunos de sus dedos se enterraron un poco en la línea que dividía ambas.

-Es precisamente lo que quiero.

Itachi tembló ante la excitación. La sola idea de tener y sentir a Minato de nuevo le extasiaba. Bien… en la mañana lo habían hecho, pero una dosis de ese desvergonzado rubio no era precisamente suficiente. Lamentablemente el cuerpo de Itachi, era el que en ocasiones no le permitía seguirle el paso a ese fogoso varón, y tenían que limitar sus encuentros.

Pero si algo agradecía Itachi, es que a pesar de que Minato le aconsejaba y cuidaba, jamás exageraba en protegerle. Itachi se sentía seguro entonces, Minato no lo ahogaba, lo hacía sentirse independiente.

Minato fue el primero en sentarse en el borde de la cama, jalando la mano de Itachi para que se sentara en sus piernas. Itachi fue un poco más audaz, abriéndolas para apoyar sus rodillas en el colchón y así quedar a horcajadas.

Podía sentir la sonrisa bajo el beso, y eso le ponía feliz, porque entonces Minato, estaba contento de tenerlo a su lado. Estuvo a punto de recriminarse el tiempo perdido por sus errores, pero bastó que las manos grandes de Minato, le tomaran con firmeza la cintura, para abrirlas en toda su extensión y acariciarle hasta el borde de las axilas. Itachi tuvo que aferrarse al cuello de Minato con ambos brazos, para evitar caer cuando lo cargo un poco y terminó dejándolo en la cama.

La risita de Minato se hizo presente, habían dado un par de botes porque se dejó caer encima de él en un salto. Itachi lo miró con odio fingido, y Minato le atacó el cuello en disculpa, fingiendo morderlo abriendo toda la boca. No hizo más que cerrar los labios sobre la piel, masajeando con la lengua hasta que su boca quedó cerrada, y entonces repartió pequeños besos hasta la manzana de adán. La miró unos instantes y la lamió, por eso Itachi hizo hacia arriba la cabeza para darle espacio propicio para su labor.

Al rubio le divertía la forma en cómo tenía que perseguirla con la lengua, cuando se movía en el instante en que Itachi tragaba saliva, a la vez que le acariciaba desvergonzadamente lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. El Uchiha a veces se preguntaba si cuando cerraba los ojos, Minato realmente aún tenía dos brazos, porque parecía que podía tocarlo de demasiados lugares a la vez, o demasiado rápido para poder notar el momento en que cambiaban de sitio para estrujarle. Igual no era algo que le molestara.

Cuando Minato se removió de lado a lado entre sus piernas, no dudó ni medio segundo en hacerle espacio entre ellas. Itachi le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos, y miró esos labios carnosos, con el matiz rojizo castaño que tanto le gustaban. Se ofrecían formando una diminuta o, demasiado encantadora para dejarla libre. El rubio se empujó hacia arriba, para profundizar el beso a la vez que hacía que sus pelvis chocaran. Itachi le abrazó el muslo con una pierna, moviéndola para hacer más fuerte y duradera la fricción.

Se extraño por la forma abrupta en que separó sus labios, y separó también un poco sus cuerpos. Minato se asomó hacia abajo, e Itachi por mera inercia le siguió la mirada. Pudo ver sus cuerpos medio desnudos, porque desde un rato atrás había volado la ropa que cubría los torsos, y también el par de bultos que parecían amenazarse entre sí por la forma en que se levantaban.

Volteó con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y una rara cara de ofuscación.

-¿Qué?

-Es que se me olvidaba que los chicos avisaron que hoy venían.

Itachi por supuesto, maldijo a ese par de… bien, no encontró adjetivos calificativos lo suficiente groseros.

-Bueno que mas da. –Minato se volvió a dejar caer, metiendo los brazos bajo el colchón para abrazar a Itachi. El moreno no podía sentirse más dichoso, Minato siempre decidía brindarle el mayor tiempo que podía, incluso si tenía otras labores. Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan verídico, el que le diera libertad suficiente a su hijo cuando creciera. A pesar de sus cuidados amorosos cuando era pequeño, lo había hecho independiente y ahora que creció lo suficiente, Minato sólo se encargaba de aconsejarle, y terminó por encargarse sólo de sí mismo, y por supuesto de Itachi.

Minato le desabotonó el pantalón, comenzando a bajar con besos hacia el sur del otro cuerpo. Se detuvo un poco a lamer y mordisquear las protuberancias, inicialmente con las barbillas. Ladeó el rostro para apoderarse de sus clavículas, y se detuvo mayormente en una de las erguidas tetillas. Itachi le acariciaba la espalda con una mano, con la otra se dedicó a satisfacerse, moviendo los dedos sobre la otra tetilla de la misma manera en que el rubio le lamía la gemela.

Cuando la atrapó y presionó entre sus labios, Itachi se percató de cuanto sabía que le gustaba eso. Había aprendido más rápido de lo que esperaba las reacciones de su cuerpo, y Minato sabía exactamente la intensidad de presión necesitada para excitarle, como lo estaba haciendo en el momento en que pasó con suavidad las manos por sus axilas, a la vez que le mordisqueaba alrededor del ombligo.

Itachi se removió, empujándole un poco la cabeza cuando no resistió que le metiera la lengua en movimientos circulares en el ombligo. Ver esa mirada azulina que se fijaba en su cara para ver sus reacciones, aún podía avergonzarle en cierta medida. Era demasiada la intensidad de esos ojos, y ahora que había aprendido a leer miradas e intenciones, le era casi insoportable ver tanto deseo y amor sin trastornarse.

-A tu manera eres lindo. –Le susurró, mientras acariciaba el abdomen, y miraba el pequeño pozo de saliva que se había formado en el ombligo. Itachi se cubrió la cara, para que no se notara lo colorado que se había puesto por esas palabras. Y aunque no podía verlo, si pudo escuchar la risita de Minato. Lo sintió recostarse otra vez sobre su cuerpo, y le quitó las manos de la cara.

Itachi le abrazó el cuello rodeándole con los brazos, pero desvió la mirada.

-No sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas vergonzosas.

Minato le besó antes de contestarle.

-Mira comadreja, sucede que si yo lo digo es porque lo eres.

Itachi fijó la vista entre avergonzado y molesto por el tono de orden, pero se derritió al ver la sonrisa encantadora que mostraba que estaba jugando.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del de abajo, cerrando los ojos para escuchar su corazón. Itachi le puso las manos en los hombros para acariciárselos.

-Tu cuerpo es largo y delgado. –Le besó justamente a la altura del corazón.- Y también es frágil. –Mordió suavemente, masajeado con la lengua para lograr dejar una marca. Meneó su cadera, y provocó que Itachi se removiera otra vez debajo de él. Levantó apenas la vista, sin dejar de repartir pequeños besos en el pecho, entre cada palabra.- Cuando te mueves y me miras así provocas que haga conexión con tu cuerpo de forma profunda. Por eso eres lindo.

Itachi se volvió a cubrir el rubor del rostro con las manos.

-¡Estoy tan avergonzado!

Minato sonrió, tomándole las muñecas para quitarle las manos de la cara.

-Estúpido… no es un error del que debas avergonzarte que lo seas y me hagas feliz.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, sintiendo como a lo largo de los minutos, sus cuerpos comenzaban a empaparse de sudor. Las ventanas dejaron de ofrecer gradualmente luz, y el cuarto se tiñó con los colores que sólo el tiempo vespertino de la Hoja podía ofrecer.

El calor del lugar, y la humedad de sus cuerpos, le fueron suficientes a Minato para humedecer sus manos, al pasarlas por el cuerpo delgado de Itachi. Hundió dos dedos casi sin dificultad en su interior, escuchando con deleite los suaves gemidos del moreno, que se apagaban en su hombro cuando él escondía la cara.

Cuando Minato le penetró tras haberle preparado, Itachi tuvo que aferrarse en un fuerte abrazo a su espalda, literalmente mareado por las emociones que le hacía sentir. Para esos instantes estaba tan sensible, que apenas el hecho de que le rozara con las yemas de los dedos, le provocaba una tremenda descarga que le daba escalofríos. Le enrolló las piernas en la cintura, y tras el primer estrujamiento, los talones de Itachi le empujaron las nalgas a Minato, hundiéndolo más.

Esta vez el rubio fue el que perdió el aliento, y tuvo que esperar unos instantes antes de continuar, porque de lo contrario se derramaría apenas empezando.

Minato estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir cómo lo apretaba ese cálido interior, e Itachi lo suficiente perdido en sus emociones y las sensaciones físicas tan agradables al sentir su miembro atrapado entre ambos, que les fue imposible darse cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Los goznes de la cama de madera comenzaron a quejarse por el ajetreo, y el coro que formaron ambas voces apenas audibles, fue suficiente para hacer aún más amena su tarde. Cuando Itachi se derramó en el vientre de ambos, Minato se permitió dar un relajante jadeo largo y bajo, dejando su semen dentro de Itachi. Salió casi sin delicadeza, no por maldad, pero si con el objetivo de ver la graciosa forma en cómo Itachi arrugaba la nariz y las cejas para no quejarse. Era un gesto encantador.

Sin bajarse de su cuerpo, a pesar de que Itachi le empujaba para indicárselo de forma muda, Minato se encaprichó aforrándose a su cintura. Finalmente cedió y terminó sonriendo tontamente al acariciarle el alborotado pelo rubio.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando una de las manos del rubio, bajó hasta el vello sobre su sexo, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos, como si le acariciara casualmente cualquier otra parte menos íntima del cuerpo. Sin duda esa actitud comenzaba a excitar a Itachi de nuevo, y eso no era lo suficiente conveniente sabiendo los gritos que ponía Naruto, siempre que se encelaba cuando por pura casualidad los miraba dándose un simple beso.

-¿No tienes qué ir por los muchachos?

-Para nada, ya son grandes.

Mucho menos quería imaginar qué le sucedería a sus oídos, si Naruto les encontraba en _esa_ situación. Naruto podía permitir que estuvieran juntos, pero cuando estaba presente, aunque fuera un adulto quería la atención de su padre en él, alegando que estaba mucho tiempo con Itachi, como para seguirle poniendo atención cuando su hijo adorado estaba presente. Y sin duda, Itachi estaba de acuerdo con Naruto. La forma en cómo cuidaba a su manera de Sasuke, y la propia forma de ser del muchacho desde niño, se había ganado a creces su cariño. Naruto era su cuñado, pero también le tenía un cariño parecido al que se le puede tener a un hijo.

-Minato… -la voz sonaba a advertencia, Itachi le había tenido que tomar la muñeca cuando le tomó el pene con la mano. Minato hizo un gracioso gesto de regañado, soltándolo para no molestarlo.

-Como dice mi hijo, ¡te pasas de veras!

Ambos se rieron por la ocurrencia, Minato se paró de un salto a bañarse, Itachi no saltó precisamente, pero le siguió. Claro que siempre le costaba un poco de más trabajo moverse con facilidad tras un asalto sexual con algo de ese tamaño que se encajaba en él. Y el pensamiento lo hizo ponerse colorado otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En palabras de Naruto, se le había escapado a la vieja. Tsunade había puesto el grito en el cielo, cuando leyó una simple nota –Naruto, no tuvo la decencia de avisarle en persona que le dejaría a cargo el reino, mientras visitaba a su padre,- en donde el joven adulto rubio se despedía y avisaba que regresaba luego. Ni siquiera había dicho cuanto tiempo era eso, pero confiaba en que su abuela se encargaría de todo. Lo había dejado perfectamente ordenado, y para su satisfacción, incluso hasta órdenes y planes listos para ejecutarse a futuro próximo. Al final el muchacho si había hecho bien su labor al prepararse toda la vida para ser el dirigente de su nación, pero su impetuosidad desde niño, lo llevaban a hacer ese tipo de cosas que sacaban de las casillas a cualquiera, o lo ponían al borde de un ataque histérico.

Como casi le estaba dando uno a Itachi, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara. Cuando Sasuke se sentó frente a él en la mesa, con el porte distinguido para simular dolor que sólo un Uchiha podía ostentar, supo qué pasaba en la relación de ese par. Es verdad que nadie más se podría percatar, pero la forma en cómo Sasuke, apenas se ladeaba, y de vez en cuando se movía un poco sobre su silla, en vez de permanecer quieto, hizo ponerse colorado a Itachi.

Minato preguntó si se sentía mal, y aunque él negó, Naruto fue por el termómetro sin necesidad de que Minato pidiera el favor.

Y es que mejor que nadie, Itachi podía saber lo difícil que era disimular el dolor en el trasero, cuando se trataba de ser el dominado en la relación. Quizá no sería difícil, si no se tratara de un rubio del porte y estatura de Minato. E Itachi no tuvo que pensar demasiado en que a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo, dado que Naruto, excepto por el tamaño de los ojos y las pequeñas marquitas en su mejilla, parecía una copia a color de su padre. Y se puso aún más colorado, regañándose al imaginar que _tamaño _de… _eso_ que debería seguramente tener Naruto, ahora que había crecido más.

Y Sasuke terminó casi odiando internamente a su hermano de nuevo, percatándose de sus pensamientos, porque terminó avergonzándolo también. Estúpido Itachi, que percibía cosas que no debía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó recordando el abrazo que Sasuke le había dado al despedirse, de cierta forma parte de culpa y remordimiento aún lo aquejaban, pero Itachi había sabido hacerle entender en esos años que aún su amor de hermano persistía. Sasuke viviría tranquilo con su relación, aún y cuando Itachi no estuviese; además estaba Naruto, para asustar a los fantasmas del pasado y con su luminosa sonrisa alumbraría la oscuridad de Sasuke.

La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiesen deseado. Naruto y Sasuke llenaban aún más de vida la casa con sus peleas absurdas, el carácter alegre del rubio menor que compaginaba con su padre, y la habitual tranquilidad de los hermanos Uchiha, que terminaba por equilibrarlo todo.

En el sexto día, cuando Itachi se quedó en cama para descansar, Minato llevó a los jovenes a tomar el autobús para ir a la ciudad más cercana a tomar el avión. Naruto no quería nada de deferencias, le gustaba viajar, comer y dormir como la mayoría de la gente. Su gente. Se limitaba a imitar a su padre para pasar desapercibido, pero usaba una peluca roja en vez de una negra.

La felicidad que sintió Itachi en ese momento, sólo por abrir los ojos, y saber que todo estaba absolutamente bien en su vida, pronosticó que no podía ser algo bueno. Y sin embargo sonrió. Tocó su corazón, que estaba inhabitualmente latiendo más rápido de lo normal y luego despacio, en intervalos irregulares. Se acarició el pecho como si quisiera relajarlo, mientras se recostó sobre su espalda.

-¿Pensabas morirte sin avisar, tan solito? Eso es muy quisquilloso y egoísta de tu parte.

Giró un poco el rostro, y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Kakashi en la ventana. Minato la había abierto para que la habitación se ventilara, y Kakashi tenía la mala costumbre de ir a sentarse ahí a platicar un poco con él, antes de que las clases empezaran. Después de todo los niños de la nueva generación se habían habituado al retardo de su maestro, y Kakashi no tenía ni siquiera estimado el cambiar de hábitos, aunque ahora sumado al hablar mentalmente al cielo para comunicarse con el fallecido Obito por las mañanas, había tomado otro como el pasar a ver a otro Uchiha a casa.

Kakashi seguía cuidando de esa manera de la felicidad de su maestro, y la de Sasuke y Naruto, contribuyendo a la propia al sentirse contento de poder ser útil. Hatake había intuido desde un principio, que el bien de uno lo era para todos, por eso se afanaba en ocasiones en enfocar sus energías para cuidar de uno.

-Además de molestarme, ¿has venido en algo en particular?

-Te diría que te pares a hacerme el almuerzo, pero prefiero cocinarlo para ti, así los dos sobrevivimos. –Puso sus ojitos felices, ante la mirada asesina que lanzó Itachi.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Preferiría que no.

Kakashi estiró un poco el cuello.

-Si está por darte un paro cardiaco o algo, será difícil asistirte desde aquí.- Dijo con tranquilidad, volvió a poner sus ojitos felices, reacomodándose la bufanda en la nariz.

Itachi sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Ese tipo jamás cambiaría.

-Como sea, ayer Minato escribió algo para ti cuando estaba en la oficina, y lo rescaté para ti de la basura. Espero que me tengas al menos un poco de más consideración con esto.

Y con sinceridad, aunque jamás lo dijera agradecía que hubieran cosas que perduraran de la misma manera. Itachi estiró el brazo para que Kakashi le entregase la hoja.

-Decidiste estar mejor de lo que te ves, así que ya me voy. El deber y pequeñas mentes que pervertir me esperan.

Sin duda, si alguien además de Minato podría saber básicamente con su ojo crítico sus estados, era el espantapájaros aquel, al que aún fingía tenerle un odio que hace mucho desapareció. Si alguna vez le preguntaran a Itachi, -y por supuesto no respondería con la verdad para no aceptarlo,- a quien consideraba como un gran amigo, ese era Kakashi.

Abrió la hoja, incorporándose un poco para leer. Esta vez era más bien una carta sin remitente ni título, no un simple pensamiento. Para extrañeza de Itachi, no tenía la excelente caligrafía de las letras de Minato. Parecía escrita con prisa, e incluso con mano temblorosa.

_He estado planteándome la forma de encontrar la solución adecuada a este sentimiento. Es que aún no comprendo la necesidad que siento ante tu abrazo, y que el sólo hecho de mirarte termine de dejarme a veces con falta de respiración. Porque deseo hundirme en ti en todo aspecto, convertirnos en un solo ser y esperar la magnificencia de lo absoluto. El uno. _

_No quiero (ni puedo) comprender en que se fincarán mis necesidades, sólo deseo no tener que delimitarla al marco del espejo, porque al verme mi imagen se borra para evocar la tuya desde el momento en que te miré. Es insoportable las burlescas palabras que aparecen en mi mente al guardarme este sentimiento, e intentar estar lejos de ti para que no me sofoque. _

_Es mentira que se diga que el alcohol etílico es la única manera de llegar al estado de embriaguez, porque el hecho de tenerte a la vista, aspirar tu aroma y tener tu figura entre las manos es suficiente. Tu soledad, tu aislamiento y tu misticismo es un requisito necesario para sentir placer sin tocarte, sólo imaginarte... ¿Porqué entonces tengo tanto miedo a perderte, si persistes todo el tiempo aunque no esté tu cuerpo presente frente a mi?_

_Me pregunto si a pesar de que mi voz te diga cuanto te ama, de que gritemos lo que sentimos, seguirá valiendo la pena. Quería mostrar siempre las cosas mientras mi existencia aún esté presente, porque nuestras voces… ¿finalmente quien las oirá? Y tan sólo el tiempo pasa de nuevo, compartiendo absolutamente todo. Pero finalmente deberemos entender que en algún momento todo terminará. _

_He escrito la historia de nuestras vidas con palabras, en un manuscrito que no he mostrado. Probablemente ante el pensamiento de que la inmortalidad del hombre consiste en ser recordado, y yo quisiera que persistieras hasta el fin de todo, incluso aun y cuando yo y mi recuerdo se extingan. Pero esta historia como muchas otras se disolverá hasta en la memoria de los lectores si alguna vez llegase a sus manos. _

_¿Para que buscar entonces, absurdamente ponerle un nombre, cuando mi fin ya tiene el tuyo? _

_Mis manos no alcanzaran a tocar las últimas páginas para plasmarlo, porque siendo todo de mí y transformándote egoístamente en mi todo… e__n algún momento recordaremos la tristeza y la felicidad bajando por nuestras mejillas.__Y en algún momento…_

_En algún instante me desvaneceré contigo. ¿Qué título le darías a tu historia, que es mi historia? ¡Que todos arrinconen nuestra existencia y nos borren de su recuerdo junto a nuestra historia! Entonces así seguiremos juntos perdidos en el olvido._

Cuando Minato regresó, le sorprendió ver una deliciosa comida bien hecha. Incluso el arroz sabía bien. Itachi pareció inusualmente feliz, e incluso había comido toda la comida, algo que no había podido hacer desde varios meses atrás. Terminó antes que Minato, y le dio un agradable masaje en los hombros mientras terminaba de comer. Mirándolo pálido y con sus eternas ojeras un poco más marcadas, Minato ofreció descansar un rato, y seguramente tras una pequeña siesta se sentirían mejor.

Minato se recostó boca arriba, e Itachi hizo un espacio para su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Le acarició las hebras oscuras, mientras le miraba dormir gradualmente. Minato apretó los labios, cuando notó que Itachi fruncía las cejas y la nariz, como cuando sentía dolor. Nunca se quejaba.

-Sólo déjame aquí.- Pidió Itachi, antes de que Minato ofreciera cualquier cosa.

Minato asintió en silencio, quedándose gradualmente dormido a su lado gracias al cálido cuerpo de su amado.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana le despertaron, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Levantó un poco la mano para cubrirse el rostro, y luego giró la vista hacia Itachi, que seguía exactamente en la misma posición en que se durmieron.

Acarició los labios del Uchiha, que aún portaban una sonrisa. Los delineó lentamente, sonriendo también aunque un par de gruesos lagrimones surcaron las mejillas tostadas del rubio. Porque tal y como escribió una mañana antes, la felicidad y la tristeza recorrieron sus mejillas ese día.

Se estiró para sacar un frasquito del bolsillo de su pantalón, ese que había llevado todos los días esperando a ser bebido; dándole un trago, lo dejó en el buró. Se reacomodó de lado, sin dejar de abrazarle, sólo para poder mirarle el rostro de frente. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, mientras iba durmiéndose lentamente.

-Es el momento de desvanecerme contigo y de que se cierre nuestra historia sin título ni final real.- Susurró sonriendo.

Volvió a besarle la frente, luego le sorbió un poco y muy lento los labios, para terminar recargando su cabeza en la almohada, muy cerca del rostro del Uchiha.

-Descansa.

Dormir era necesario para continuar siendo feliz, en el mundo perfecto que habían logrado fincar, aunque no fuera lo correcto, si fue lo ideal para ambos, y estuvieron de acuerdo hasta el último instante.

-.-Fin-.-

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Para mi este es un final feliz**… porque todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron con lo que querían…. _**Incluso Minato e Itachi, se quedaron en el punto justo de la perfección de su felicidad, y ni la muerte los separó**_...porque esa es la realidad. **"Para siempre" es mucho tiempo en la vida de un humano… ¿pero que tal para la inmortalidad del alma?** Además, **para los que están vivos aún queda algo**. No es el típico "vivieron felices para siempre" y ya no hay más en la historia… se tiene la idea de que los que viven sufrirán por los que ya no están, pero también en nombre de ellos, de sus enseñanzas, harán lo posible por vivir, superarlo y ser felices por lo que les quede de vida. Bueno… digamos que en este fanfic el asunto cambia para los personajes principales y se dice "murieron felices para siempre" XD… joder con mi humor negro jajajaja, pero es en serio, es mi final feliz… Puntos de vista XD

Muchos debieron haberse desilusionado con el final, pero…ejem… a mi me gustó. Y también le gustó a la persona a quien fue dedicado el fanfic, y aunque se quejó de que fue triste… le agradó como quedó y me conformo.

Nótese que Sasuke No mató a Itachi. Si algo se me da a veces, es lanzar cabos que a veces nadie o pocos se percatan, y después los voy atando a otros hechos para formar la historia. Eso hice desde el inicio, y nadie lo notó… Itachi presentó enfermedad casi desde el principio de este fan fic, ¿recuerdan cuando Minato lo cuidó la primera vez?... ¿el hecho de que a veces se ponía débil, o se cansaba sin entenderlo?... ¿Qué cuando se separaron, Minato lo encontró más delgado?... pues bien, como pueden darse cuenta ahora, retomé esa parte del manga. Itachi estaba ya enfermo, y el enfrentamiento con Sasuke, agravó su situación, pero en este fic, Sasuke no lo mató.

Otra cosa que deseo dar a notar, es lo que dijo el propio Itachi: la existencia de Minato, en este mundo alternativo, cambió mucho la historia "original". Lo demás lo dejo a su criterio.

Oh si… en cuanto a Kakashi. Es obvio que sin su presencia, esta historia simplemente no hubiera surtido el mismo efecto. Amo a este espantapájaros perezoso y sabio. Sai es su contraparte pero entre los jóvenes… o algo por el estilo. Ambos son personajes tan curiosamente particulares, que son altamente explotables para utilizar sus peculiares personalidades.

Ahora… hubo muchas partes que corté, como en el capítulo anterior, resumí demasiado de cómo habían quedado originalmente los enfrentamientos. Había más balazos, sangre y demás cosas, pero me aburrí nada mas de ver la cantidad y corte uwuU… también corté lemons XD jajajaja porque también se me hacía muy largo como quedaba. Son irrecuperables porque señalaba y borraba, si lo menciono es porque quiero disculparme ahí si, si se les hizo que le faltaba algo o parecía cortado: es realidad jajajaja

Ais ya se me olvido que mas XP…

**Dato curioso**: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya seeeeeeeeee, soy MALISIMA para los finales… déjenme contarles algo… se supone que esto iba, IBA inicialmente a ser un fanfic rosita _con un final típicamente "vivieron felices para siempre_", que se conformaba de _tres capítulos_… una cursilería en donde dos adultos tomaban actitudes infantiles, Minato mandaría al nuevo del pueblo notitas cursis y bla bla… pero de pronto OwO todo iba tomando forma… el fanfic se convirtió por sí mismo en un cúmulo de intriga y dramas para cortarse las venas con galletitas de animalitos… ni modo, mis manos a veces hacen lo que se les pega la gana cuando tocan el teclado y la idea inicial cambia... ni qué decir de la cantidad de capítulos XP. Y el final, como es mi costumbre, terminó siendo algo del tipo de romanticismo (me refiero al concepto real XP que exaltan los sentimientos, y tiene final fatalista) y no una cosita cursi como se tenía pensado.

**Dato curioso 2** (XD): Las notas de Minato, eran retazos de canciones. Si, lo siento señores, pero no son mis pensamientos XD se me antojaba irlas metiendo, algunas son de traducciones de letras de las canciones de Naruto. (Yura Yura, Seishun Kyousoukyoku, y otras en español e inglés, tal es el caso de cómo un Lobo, A thousan milles, etc.), a veces incluso escribía escuchándolas, y hasta las repetía XD

Pues sin más… Keita, esto es tuyo.

**Aviso de última hora (UwU miau): Está en cocimiento otro fanfic, pero está vez habrá KashIta, MinaIta. Pero tras este fiasco no sé si después quieran leerlo. (¿Qué? ¬o¬ si no me promociono yo… ¿Quién? XD jajajaja)**

Respondiendo los reviews anteriores (y los últimos que salgan de este capítulo, supongo los contestaré por privados XP)

Starlight: No, definitivamente no tomé notas ni clases de las telenovelas porque no me gusta ver tele casi uwuU… digamos que… ¿lo traigo en la sangre? jajajaja XD Me sonaste muy Meter Parker "con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad U.U" jo… de hecho XD como te dije entiendes bastante bien a mis personajes, no hizo falta que "te escuchara", simplemente comprendiste con antelación el flujo de los acontemicientos. Precisamente era lo que le hacía falta a Itachi: información completa, algo que nuestro querido Kakashi, posee en grandes cantidades, porque con su aire distraído, en realidad es enormemente observador y actúa como pocos. Entiendo tu molestia, he estado muchas veces frente a ese tipo de casos, pero prefiero tomarle la relevancia que tienen. Es precisamente lo que señalaste, el hecho de que quería irritar con la personalidad del personaje. Madara lo soltó ácidamente en un momento de tensión total para Itachi, para comenzar a acumular furia que terminó satisfactoriamente sacando. Por fortuna la mente de Itachi no funciona cuando está cerca Minato XD jajajajaja, y Madara no le sacó el jugo que necesitaba a la situación. Ahora… depende de qué contexto se use esa palabra. Verás, en Madara la usé para molestar, como algo despectivo, pero yo cuando la uso en la vida real, no la aplico a homosexuales… sino a los llorones o cobardes, a veces por simple juego XDU A mis amigas les digo "no seas maricona" y se botan de risa. Igual digo que soy muy macho uwuU … cuando simplemente soy una tipa común y corriente. Al menos… me alegra que el review te sirviera para desfogarte XD! Y regresando al tema no… no creo que Madara quiera pedir disculpas uwuU

Tsunade: Pues ehh…supongo que… ¿lo siento? XDU jajaja porque no sólo mate a Itachi .-. jooo… pero murieron felices ToT!... ¿me di a entender? Estamos de acuerdo, Iruka se lleva un paquetote en premio. Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza XD pero no… en realidad no pensé durante semanas… ni un día las cosas .-. soy mucho más simple que eso. A veces cuando hablo con Kea por msn, simplemente me dice "cuéntame una historia", o le digo "haré un fic nuevo" y sale por sí solitita en un ratito. Y si no había actualizado… ejem… es porque se me olvidó XD jajajajaja, este fic ya estaba acabado desde hace semanas. Lamento que no te haya dado el lemon de Sasuke y Naruto en todo su esplendor XP te recompensaré luego, lo prometo.

Kaye: .-.U asdad… no tarde mucho XD jajaja

Café (cito) amargo: ¿Qué sabor te he dejado en la boca, tras este final? Efectivamente Itachi muerto, pero no en el momento en que muchos imaginaron. ¿Qué dice Becher, te entierra las uñas o sonríe conmigo? XD Sasuke tuvo lo que merecía: sufrimiento psicoógico, y si no murió, es por el simple hecho de que lo que más merece es sufrir en vida sus estupideces. Mejor castigo no le pude encontrar, y si lo dejé al lado de Naruto, es porque el mocoso se merece tener lo que quiere, no en sí por que el otro fuese feliz. ¿Tus hipótesis fueron correctas, o sigo siendo la bastarda Namikaze número uno en sorprender a la gente? Jajaja y… puedo saber cómo fue el asesinato que cometiste? OwO! XD!

Utena… XD! No era mala idea la tuya, pero las cosas salieron de esta manea. Gracias por leer.

Jaden: Me siento halagada que este sea un fic como para picarte lo suficiente de leerlo de golpe, y de golpe llegó el final n-n espero que te haya gustado toda la historia.

MiloAiacos: Vaya pedazo de analisis XD, en muchas cosas tienes razón. Para mi tanto Itachi como Kakashi, son unos pedazotes de hombres *.* Bueno… igual e Itachi también le dio sus cacheteadas a Sasuke uwu y puñetazos, patadas y demás jajajaja XD y bien merecidas. Naruto es único en su especie, eso se sabe y se nota. Minato ama a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, pero viene de buena madera el mocoso, así que deja a papi ser feliz. Kakashi funge aquí el papel de conciencia y como él mismo se autodenomina "herramienta del destino", una cosa adorable y respetable el señor, sin duda. Naruto no necesitó en esta historia darle sus golpes merecidos a Sasuke, porque la vida misma se los dio. Lo dejo vivo para que sufra en vida uwu. Madara y Orochimaru ya cayeron .-. ¿recuerdas? Ambos están pudriendose en hoyos donde pertenecen y sus planes fueron desmantelados. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**OJO: No estoy despreciando, ni mucho menos, pero deseo hacer algo en agradecimiento a las personas que no sólo me leyeron, sino se tomaron la molestia de escribirme a menudo comentarios que algunos los hacían incluso bastante largos, así que haré mención especial: **_**Café Amargo, Tsunade, Starlight, MiloAiacos, Miru, Espíritu de Kokoro, Katrina**_**… pídanme alguna escena que se les antojó ver en este fic n-n y no lo hicieron porque simplemente… olvide escribirla o no paso XD. Les haré una escena cortita. Por ejemplo… si aún lo quieres, Tsunade, escribiré una escena pequeña de lemon entre Naruto y Sasuke. Es en serio n-n aunque sea de una página (o menos XD) pídanme su recompensa por seguir la historia n-n**

Si a Kea no se lo ofrezco… es porque ella es de chocolate XD ajaja digo ¬o¬ le escribí todo el fanfic jajajajajaja y despreció el ofrecimiento de hacer dos finales alternativos uwuU

P.D.: Si me faltó alguien que me dejaba largos comentarios y estoy siendo mal agradecida uwu reclamen su escena XD! Si es cierto que me mandaron sus constantes comentarios uwu haré también su recompensa.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.


End file.
